Edward's Eclipse
by Miss Lunatik
Summary: Traduction de la fic de ForksVampireGirl. C'est le point de vue d'Edward du tome 3 - Hésitation - de la saga Twilight
1. Chapitre 1 Ultimatum

Coucou tout le monde. Me voilà partie pour une nouvelle traduction. Ne vous en faite pas, je n'abandonne pas Midnight Sun Continued. J'avais juste envie de vous donner une extrait de Edward's Eclipse. Je veux que vous me disiez ce que vous en pensez. Je veux savoir si vous voulez que je continue. Comme je continue la traduction de Midnight Sun, plus j'aurais de review pour cette fic, plus je posterais rapidement. Alors a vous de décider… Maintenant place à la lecture.

Je tiens à remercier Coclicot qui a fait la traque aux fautes jusqu'au chapitre 7. Parce que oui, malgré deux relectures, j'en avais oublié quelques unes…

Disclamer 1 : Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM

Disclamer 2 : L'auteur de cette fiction est ForksVampireGirl. D'ailleurs, je tiens à préciser qu'elle m'a donné son autorisation pour la traduire.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 – ULTIMATUM**

_Elle n'est pas prête pour ça. Elle ne comprend pas ce à quoi elle renonce et je suis à court de temps._

Comme pendant la plupart des soirées ces derniers temps, je me promenais autour de ma maison en pensant à toute les choses auxquelles je ne voulais pas penser. J'attendais que Charlie approuve les heures de visite. Déprimé, je tentai de mettre l'accent sur ce que faisait Bella en ce moment, dans l'espoir que ça apaise momentanément mon anxiété. Je me la représentai, dans la cuisine en train de cuisiner pour Charlie, discutant de leur journée. S'inquiétant pour Jacob…

Super! Déjà que j'étais obligé de gérer un moment de solitude et m'inquiéter pour sa mortalité et où mes pensées m'amenait? Les loups-garous. Mon esprit était incapable de laisser tomber. Il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole, ni fait aucune tentative pour la contacter ou la voir. Pourquoi ne pourrions-nous pas simplement oublier le cabot et reprendre où nous étions rendus?

C'était surprenant, mais la plupart du temps depuis l'Italie, notre vie était relativement normale. En dehors du fait que Bella veuille s'assurer que Jacob allait bien, elle semblait plus ou moins la même qu'avant. Avant que j'aie commis la pire erreur de ma très longue vie.

Si je voulais être honnête avec moi-même, je n'avais pas encore réussi à accepter le pardon de Bella, même si elle me l'avait complètement donné. Je savais qu'elle minimisait la douleur que je lui avais causé lorsque j'étais parti. Elle m'assurait sur une base quotidienne que ça n'avait aucune importance parce que maintenant, nous étions ensemble. Elle me faisait confiance – avec son cœur, avec sa vie même –, mais je ne pouvais pas être de son avis.

C'était peut-être parce que j'étais sans cesse appelé à voir à travers les pensées des autres à quel point Bella avait été malheureuse. Bien que l'esprit de Bella soit capable de me protéger de la réalité que j'avais causée, j'étais constamment agressé par les pensées des autres. Lorsque j'étais retourné au lycée, tous les amis de Bella s'étaient rappelés à quel point elle avait été acide avec eux et ils m'avaient tous pointé du doigt. Ils ressentaient divers degrés de haine, selon la relation qu'ils entretenaient avec Bella, mais il y avait une chose qui était constante chez chacun d'eux.

J'avais causé une énorme douleur à Bella. Aucun être humain ne devrait avoir à vivre ça.

En vérité, ils ne connaissaient pas la moitié de ce qui s'était vraiment passé. Alors que toute la population de Forks semblait avoir été témoin de sa dépression, moi et ma famille savions qu'elle était venue à mon secours. Je pensais savoir ce que c'était que d'avoir peur, mais rien n'aurait pu me préparer à voir ma Bella, si fragile, debout, devant le plus puissant de tous les vampires. Je n'avais jamais connu une terreur aussi puissante jusqu'à ce que j'écoute les pensées des Volturi. Ils avaient envisagés des moyens pour détruire la personne que j'aimais plus que toute autre chose dans le monde.

La nuit où Bella et moi étions revenus d'Italie avait été à la fois la meilleure et la pire de mon existence. J'avais été reconnaissant que les étoiles s'alignent finalement pour nous, et que les Volturi nous libèrent miraculeusement et nous autorisent à rentrer à la maison. Le fait que Bella connaisse l'existence des vampires avait été pardonné avec l'assurance d'Alice qu'elle serait bientôt l'une d'entre nous. L'enthousiasme et la détermination de Bella à devenir un vampire étaient précisément les choses qui faisaient que j'étais incapable d'arrêter d'arpenter la salle de séjour.

« Tu devrais arrêter d'essayer de prendre des décisions pour elle. »

La voix de Carlisle me sortit brusquement de mes pensées. Je levai les yeux vers lui avec scepticisme en secouant la tête. Je n'avais pas envie d'entendre ses arguments.

Carlisle était un peu plus que persistant depuis la petite escapade de Bella la nuit de notre retour pour faire voter ma famille. Il m'était difficile de dissoudre le sentiment de trahison de ma famille. À l'exception de Rosalie, chaque membre s'était assis autour de la table pour donner son accord à mettre fin à la vie humaine de Bella. Et lorsque la seule à ne pas être contre vous était Rose, cela signifiait que les choses allaient mal.

« Le moment venu, si Bella veut toujours que je la transforme, tu sais que je vais tenir ma parole », dit-il solennellement.

« Je sais », dis-je en serrant les dents.

« Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de l'animosité entre nous Edward. »

« Comment peut-il en être autrement? Tu sais que je ne suis pas d'accord avec son choix et pourtant tu veux toujours aller jusqu'au bout. »

« Oui, je le ferai. Parce que c'est son choix », soupira-t-il. Puis il ajouta beaucoup plus doucement : « Tu sais que ce n'est pas la seule raison. »

Je fermai mes yeux en essayant désespérément de bloquer ses pensées. Je savais ce qu'il voulait me dire. Pourquoi me donner des images aussi claires?

Carlisle avait réalisé depuis longtemps. Longtemps avant l'Italie. Cependant, la nuit du vote, après que Bella fut rentré chez elle, il avait tenté d'apaiser ma colère contre lui en m'expliquant qu'il aimait Bella et qu'il désirait vraiment qu'elle fasse partie de notre famille, mais que la principale raison pour laquelle il a accepté de la transformé, c'était moi.

Lorsqu'il avait attendu de savoir si j'avais été oui ou non détruit par les Volturi, était quelque chose qu'il n'était pas disposé à refaire.

Que ce soit consciemment ou non, si Bella devait mourir – son esprit énumérait toutes les possibilités de mort possible – il savait que si quelque chose devait lui arriver, je voudrais terminer ce que j'avais commencé ce jour là. Seulement, cette fois, Bella ne serait pas là pour me sauver.

« Je dois y aller », dis-je abruptement. J'étais désireux d'avoir Bella à côté de moi. Elle trouvait toujours un moyen de tasser mes craintes et de me concentrer sur le présent.

« Reviendras-tu ce soir? », me demanda-t-il.

Chaque nuit, après que Charlie m'ait chassé, je laissais passer quelques minutes avant de rejoindre Bella en passant pas la fenêtre de sa chambre. Certaines nuits, je rentrais à la maison tandis que d'autre j'attendais tout simplement à l'extérieur. À l'occasion, j'allais dans sa chambre tandis qu'elle terminait ses tâches ménagères. Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, parce que parfois, j'avais juste besoin de voir son visage sourire quand elle me trouvait allongé sur son lit, l'attendant.

« Je n'en suis pas sûr. Ça dépend si elle a besoin de mon aide avec les formulaires d'université. » Et par aide je voulais dire – elle avait obstinément refusé d'en remplir – que j'allais finir par remplir la plupart d'entre eux pour elle.

« Ne met pas trop de pression sur elle », m'exhorta Carlisle. « Si tu te détends et que tu te réjouis à l'idée d'aller à la fac avec elle, peut-être qu'elle pourrait décider de l'essayer pendant un certain temps. »

Je souris, heureux du fait qu'il ne soit pas aussi impatient de transformer Bella qu'elle l'était. Je n'espérais pas la faire changer d'avis. Tout ce que je pouvais espérer, c'était un peu de temps.

Lorsque j'arrivai près de chez elle, je m'arrêtai pour écouter à la porte. Je devrais me sentir coupable pour toutes les fois où j'écoutais ses conversations avec Charlie le soir. Il était si difficile pour moi de ne pas entendre ses pensées, que je saisissais chaque occasion pour en apprendre un peu plus. Ce soir, ils parlaient de l'université. Charlie était fier et heureux qu'elle ait reçu sa première acceptation. Cependant, il était moins ravi que cette université soit très éloignée. Bien que je n'aie jamais donné l'indication que je puisse quitter l'État pour l'université, une partie de lui pensait que nous avions l'intention de s'enfuir ensemble. Il me blâmait pour son empressement à quitter Forks. Si seulement je pouvais lui dire que j'étais de son côté. Je voulais que Bella reste près de Charlie. Il était celui qu'elle allait avoir le plus de difficulté à quitter. Je me mentirais si n'admettais pas que je pensais l'utiliser pour acheter plus de temps.

« Je… je me demandais juste quels étaient les plans d'Edward pour l'année prochaine », demanda nerveusement Charlie. Bella bégaya.

Je frappai à la porte avec un petit sourire sur mon visage, anticipant déjà son expression soulagée. « J'arrive », dit-elle.

« Va t'en », murmura Charlie et j'étouffai un rire.

Bella ouvrit la porte avec son magnifique sourire. Si mon cœur battait encore, il martèlerait tandis qu'elle promenait ses yeux sur mon visage pour ensuite se verrouiller dans mon regard. Son souffle démarra et s'arrêta. L'étrange expression qui s'était momentanément emparée d'elle me fit froncer des sourcils. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle partit aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Elle entrelaça ses doigts avec les miens et j'eus l'impression d'être de retour à la maison.

« Salut! », dit-elle en souriant paresseusement.

Je levai nos mains avec l'intention de l'embrasser, mais je pris conscience que Charlie nous observait. Alors, au lieu de cela, je laissai ma main caresser sa joue, savourant la chaleur de sa peau.

« Comment était ton après-midi », lui demandai-je.

« Lent. »

« Le mien aussi. » Chaque instant que je passais loin d'elle me paraissait très long.

Impossible de résister à l'envie d'être plus près d'elle, je levai nos mains toujours entrelacées vers mon nez, le frottant contre sa peau pour laisser son exquise odeur emplir tout mes sens. Je fermai les yeux devant cette perfection. Je sentais son pouls sur son poignet et lorsque je poussai un soupir, son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. La poussée d'adrénaline qui coulait dans ses veines rendait son odeur tellement plus puissante, mais ma volonté ne faiblit pas une seconde.

Je ne pensais pas qu'elle comprenait à quel point tout était différent maintenant. Je savais qu'elle trouvait que j'étais plus détendu lorsque j'étais près d'elle – nous passions assez de nuit recroquevillés ensemble pour le prouver. Mais je doutais qu'elle ait compris l'importance de ce que m'était passé par la tête lorsque j'avais cru l'avoir perdu. J'en avais tellement souffert physiquement. À ce moment là, j'avais pensé que plus rien n'allait la blesser. Jamais. Surtout moi. Je savais que je devais encore faire attention lorsque j'étais près d'elle, mais l'envie de la protéger était maintenant instinctive et beaucoup plus forte que mon besoin fondamental. Son sang chanterait toujours pour moi, mais je savais que le son de son cœur allait toujours m'empêcher de répondre à cet l'appel.

Les pensées frénétiques et réprobatrices de Charlie interrompirent ce moment de rêverie et j'ouvris les yeux juste à temps pour le voir se diriger vers moi.

« Bonsoir, Charlie », dis-je poliment, déterminé à garder mes bonnes manières. Même avec son visage rempli de haine.

Il laissa échapper un grognement sans bouger de sa position de protection. Il était impossible d'être fâché contre lui. Il est clair qu'il aimait Bella très fort et sa résistance envers moi était simplement le produit du fait que je l'avais blessée par le passé. Je ne pourrais jamais lui reprocher de tout faire ce qu'il y avait en son pouvoir pour s'assurer qu'elle ne revive jamais ce genre de douleur.

« Je t'ai apporté de nouvelles demandes d'inscription », dis-je à Bella. Je les lui présentai avec ma main qui n'était pas dans la sienne. Elle gémit en remarquant les timbres enroulés autour de mon doigt. Je savais qu'elle espérait que nous ayons épuisé nos options. J'avais cru que la faire appliquer partout la rendrait heureuse. Il devait y avoir quelque chose là-bas qu'elle trouverait assez excitant pour au moins y aller quelque temps. Histoire d'avoir un avant goût de l'université. Je me blâmais personnellement d'avoir été absent et de lui avoir fait manquer la plupart des échéances. Je ne me sentais pas le moins du monde coupable d'utiliser le nom des Cullen – sans parler de nos ressources monétaires – pour m'assurer que Bella ait un nombre infini de possibilités.

« Les inscriptions ne sont pas toutes closes », lui assurai-je en ajoutant un sourire. « Et puis, certaines facs font des exceptions. »

Je sentis son emprise se resserrer sur ma main. Ça me fit rire, mais j'espérais qu'elle ne soit pas trop fâchée contre moi pour mon insistance.

« On y va? », demandai-je en l'amenant dans la cuisine avec un Charlie mécontent derrière nous.

J'arrangeai les applications par ordre de pertinence. Tandis qu'elle desservait la table, je remarquai qu'elle attrapa son exemplaire très abîmé _Les Hauts de Hurlevent_. Je lui jetai un regard septique en me demandant comment pouvait-elle le relire de si nombreuses fois. Pour quelqu'un qui adorait les histoires d'amour, je ne pouvais pas comprendre sa fascination pour une histoire de haine. Quelle joie pouvait-elle ressentir à lire une histoire donc les personnages étaient si cruels?

« À propos de candidature, Edward », me demanda Charlie, m'empêchant de faire un commentaire sur le livre préféré de Bella que j'aurais probablement regretté. « Bella et moi parlions justement de l'année prochaine. As-tu décidé de l'endroit où tu poursuivrais tes études? »

L'esprit de Charlie n'avait jamais été aussi clair quant ce moment. Il voulait que j'aille loin, très loin dans un climat misérable où il serait certain que Bella ne veuille pas aller. Bien sûr il ne pouvait pas savoir que les plans de Bella étaient centrés sur un endroit où il y avait presque toujours du mauvais temps et l'isolement de la civilisation.

« Pas encore », répondis-je en essayant de me distraire de cette ligne de pensée. « J'ai été accepté dans plusieurs facs. J'hésite encore. »

« Où as-tu été admis? »

« Syracuse, Harvard, Dartmouth. Sans compter l'université d'Alaska, dont j'ai reçu l'accord hier », ajoutai-je en faisant un clin d'œil à Bella.

« Harvard?, Dartmouth? », demanda Charlie avec la bouche ouverte. « Eh bien, c'est… quelque chose. Bien sûr, l'Alaska ne saurait rivaliser avec les établissements de l'Ivy League. Ton père souhaiterait sûrement que tu… _» (N/T : Ivy League : Regroupement des universités américaines les plus prestigieuses.)_

« Carlisle se range toujours à mes décisions, quelles qu'elles soient », dis-je calmement. D'ailleurs, je n'avais pas de casquette ni de blouson de l'université d'Alaska pour l'instant. Il serait peut-être temps d'élargir ma collection.

J'ignorai le grognement d'irritation de Charlie tandis que le visage de Bella se fendit dans un magnifique sourire.

« Devine un peu Edward? »

« Qu'y a-t-il Bella? »

« Moi aussi, je suis prise à l'université d'Alaska. »

« Félicitations! Quelle coïncidence! »

Nous en profitions un peu trop et je me sentis presque coupable lorsque Charlie marmonna : « Bon, je vais regarder le match. Vingt et un heures trente Bella. »

« Papa? », dit-elle avec prudence. « Tu n'as pas oublié notre petite conversation sur ma liberté…? »

« Tu as raison », soupira-t-il. « Vingt-deux heures trente, alors. Nous sommes en semaine, tu vas au lycée demain. »

« Bella n'est plus punie? », demandai-je excité à l'idée de passer du temps avec elle ailleurs que dans sa maison. De plus, ma famille lui manquait. Alice était la seule qu'elle pouvait voir n'importe quand et c'était seulement à cause de l'effet qu'elle avait sur Charlie. Elle m'avait juré que ce n'était pas intentionnel, mais j'entendais ses pensées lorsqu'elle était autorisée à rester avec Bella, même quand les heures de visite étaient dépassées.

« Sous certaines conditions », grommela Charlie. « En quoi ça te concerne d'ailleurs? »

« Je suis content de l'apprendre, rien de plus. Alice trépigne depuis qu'elle n'a plus de partenaire de shopping. Je suis sûr que Bella adorerait respirer un peu l'air de la grande ville. »

Je souris à Bella en pensant aux endroits où j'allais pouvoir l'emmener pour célébrer sa liberté retrouvée. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'était pas sortie des quatre murs de sa maison, excepté pour aller au lycée. J'allais l'emmener avec moi pour passer une extravagante soirée en ville. Malheureusement, mes pensées furent arrêtées dans leurs élans.

« Pas question » cria Charlie. Nous nous retournâmes tous les deux, les yeux écarquillés.

« Voyons papa, où est le problème? », demanda Bella avec inquiétude. Son rythme cardiaque commença à s'accélérer.

« Je t'interdis d'aller à Seattle en ce moment. »

« Pardon? »

« Je t'ai parlé de cette affaire de meurtres. C'est dans le journal. Seattle est en proie à une espèce de guerre des gangs, alors tu évites de t'y rendre. Compris? »

Activités de gang… Les humains étaient toujours prompts à blâmer les gangs ou les tueurs en série lorsqu'ils ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait réellement, peu importe ce que racontaient les journaux. Je suppose que dans un sens, nous devrions être reconnaissants qu'ils fabriquent des excuses pour les atrocités qui avaient eu lieu là-bas. Si quelqu'un connaissait la vérité, nous aurions une autre série de problèmes à gérer.

« Papa », dit Bella en prenant une inspiration, visiblement gênée par l'élan de surprotection de Charlie. « J'ai plus de chances d'être frappée par la foudre que de… »

« Vous avec raison Charlie », dis-je pour apaiser ses inquiétudes. Je voulais qu'il comprenne que j'étais préoccupé par la sécurité de Bella autant que lui. En vérité, il était certain que je n'emmènerais jamais Bella près de Seattle, même si n'avait rien à voir avec des activités de gang. « Et je ne pensais pas à Seattle. Plutôt à Portland. Moi non plus, je ne tiens pas à ce que Bella aille là-bas. Cela va de soi. »

Je jetai un rapide regard vers le journal, me demandant à quel point ce serait mauvais d'intervenir avant que quelqu'un d'autre s'en charge. Rien que l'idée que ces atrocités allaient continuer, me dégoûtait. Pourquoi les Volturi existaient-ils si c'était pour ne pas intervenir lorsque cela était nécessaire? Et maintenant, c'était plus que nécessaire.

« Parfait », murmura Charlie tandis qu'il quittait la cuisine, mais mon esprit était ailleurs. Les choses étaient encore pires que ce que je pensais.

« Qu'est-ce que… », commença Bella, mais je savais que l'attention de Charlie n'était pas encore entièrement fixé sur le match.

« Un instant », dis-je en lui passant des formulaires. « Tu devrais pouvoir réutiliser ta lettre de motivation pour celui-là ». Elle prit les feuilles à contre cœur en soupirant.

Il m'était difficile de regarder par la fenêtre tandis que je pensai à ce qui se passait à Seattle. Au début, Carlisle avait supposé qu'il s'agissait d'un seul vampire, ou d'un très petit groupe, qui était tout simplement moins prudent qu'à l'habitude. Mais leur nombre avait augmenté. Il était très rare que des nomades séjournent longtemps dans une ville. Trop de morts dans une même ville pouvaient donner lieu à des soupçons. Puis, lorsque les titres avaient commencé à paraître et les meurtres à continuer, nous avions compris que nous avions affaire à quelque chose qui sortait de l'ordinaire.

Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais silencieux, mais tout d'un coup Bella fit un son de désapprobation en poussant les formulaires sur la table vers moi.

« Bella? »

« Dartmouth, Edward? Sois sérieux! »

Doucement, je replaçai les formulaires en face d'elle. Je refusais qu'elle se laisse influencer par ses propres doutes. Si elle avait envie d'aller à Dartmouth, je pouvais m'assurer qu'elle soit acceptée.

« Je crois que le New Hampshire te plaira. Ils proposent des cours du soir qui me conviendront et les forêts recèlent plein de promesses pour les marcheurs de mon genre. La faune y est fabuleuse », dis-je avec un sourire. Après tout ce temps, je n'étais plus choqué par son acceptation de mon mode de vie, et j'appréciais même de m'en amuser. Elle continuait à me dévisager, inébranlable alors j'ajoutai : « Je t'autoriserai à me rembourser tes études si ça doit te rendre heureuse. J'irai même jusqu'à te compter des intérêts. »

« Comme s'ils allaient m'accepter sans un énorme pot-de-vin! », se moqua-t-elle. « Ou étais-je comprise dans la promesse de don? Une nouvelle aile Cullen pour la bibliothèque? C'est dégoûtant. Pourquoi faut-il que nous revenions sur ce sujet? »

Je savais ce qu'elle voulait dire ensuite, mais elle ne pouvait pas le dire à haute voix, de peur de se faire surprendre par Charlie. Instinctivement, mes poings se serrèrent en voyant la détermination qui brillait dans ses yeux.

« S'il te plaît, Bella, contente-toi de remplir ces documents. Demander ne coûte rien, non? »

« Tu sais quoi. Il n'en est pas question », dit-elle obstinément en commençant à rassembler les formulaires. Je les lui arrachai rapidement pour les placer en sécurité loin d'elle. Je m'attendais à ça. Rien, pas même la résistance de Bella, allait m'empêcher de lui donner des choix. Le moment venu, elle choisira.

« À quoi joues-tu? », me demanda-t-elle, irritée.

« J'imite très bien ta signature. Et tu as déjà rédigé ta lettre de motivation. » Je souris tandis que la voix de Bella s'éteignit dans un murmure. « Je n'ai nul besoin de postuler ailleurs, j'ai été admise en Alaska. Là-bas, j'ai presque de quoi régler mon premier semestre. C'est un alibi aussi bon qu'un autre, Inutile de jeter l'argent par les fenêtres, que ce soit le tien ou le mien. »

Je sentais une douloureuse angoisse s'installer en moi. Même si c'était ça le plan, l'entendre le dire tout haut le rendait beaucoup plus réel. Pour elle, c'était beaucoup plus qu'une histoire de couverture. Pour elle ça n'avait pas d'importance le nombre d'université dans lesquelles elle était acceptée ou bien, où elles étaient situées ou ce qu'elles avaient à lui offrir. Tant qu'elles lui offraient une excuse valable pour s'éloigner, pour disparaître et pour finalement lui permettre d'obtenir ce qu'elle désirait le plus.

« Bella… », commençai-je.

« Ne recommence pas. J'ai accepté de jouer le jeu pour donner le change à Charlie, mais nous savons très bien toi et moi que je ne serai pas en état de suivre des études à l'automne prochain. Et qu'un éloignement sera indispensable. »

« Je croyais que nous n'avions pas encore arrêté la date », dis-je en restant sur mon dernier espoir. J'avais besoin de plus de temps. Elle avait besoin de plus de temps. « Tu apprécieras peut-être de passer un ou deux semestres à la fac. Il y a beaucoup d'expériences humaines que tu n'as pas encore vécues. »

« Je les vivrai après. »

« Elles ne seront plus humaines, alors. Tu n'auras pas de deuxième chance, Bella. »

Bien que je ne veuille pas l'admettre à voix haute, une énorme partie de moi se sentait coupable qu'elle prenne à la légère l'idée de devenir un vampire. Elle nous voyait, moi et ma famille, mener une vie plus ou moins normale. Carlisle travaillait, Alice faisait du shopping et nous allions encore au lycée. Nous passions beaucoup de temps entourés d'humain, mais nous avions eu des décennies pour réfréner notre soif et paraître normal. C'était un choix nécessaire que nous avions fait lorsque nous avions décidé de ne pas vivre comme des nomades. Nous voulions une vie, ou du moins quelque chose lui ressemblant. Bella n'était pas au courant du combat auquel nous allions être confrontés au début. Ni de la lutte quotidienne à laquelle nous devions tous faire face.

J'avais toujours essayé de protéger Bella des aspects les plus horribles de notre existence. Je lui avais donné une vague idée, mais je n'étais pas entré dans les détails de mes années rebelles et des meurtres auxquels j'étais responsable. Si ça n'avait pas été de Carlisle, je serais probablement encore comme ça. Je ne lui avais jamais permis de nous voir chasser et lorsqu'elle plaisantait au sujet de nos habitudes alimentaires, je n'étais pas convaincu qu'elle ait une idée très claire de ce à quoi elle devra faire face.

« Sois raisonnable », dit-elle en rompant le fil de mes pensées. « Il est trop dangereux de reculer l'échéance. »

« Nous avons du temps devant nous », dis-je. Je détestais l'entendre parler de sa transformation comme si c'était le seul moyen de la sauver. Moi et ma famille pouvions la garder en sécurité. Je refusais que la peur soit un facteur de sa décision.

Elle me regardait avec une expression incrédule sur le visage. C'était vrai, je ne prétendais pas que sa vie n'avait pas été en danger à plusieurs reprises. Chaque jour, je me maudissais d'avoir laissé tout ça se produire. Je regardai son visage tandis qu'elle se remémorait tout ce qu'elle avait vécu depuis mon apparition dans sa vie. Je voyais la peur dans ses yeux et même si je ne pouvais pas entendre ses pensées, j'avais une image très claire de ce qui se passait dans son esprit. Je le savais, parce que j'essayais d'éloigner ce genre de pensées, mais elles revenaient toujours. J'imaginais toutes sortes de choses – d'un accident, à une attaque de vampires ou simplement la vieillesse.

« Bella », dis-je doucement essayant de la rassurer et de calmer mes soucis. « Il n'y a pas d'urgence. Je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal. Tu peux prendre tout le temps que tu veux. »

« Je suis pressée », dit-elle rapidement en essayant d'effacer tout les signes d'inquiétude sur son visage. Elle força un sourire avant de me dire : « Moi aussi, j'ai envie d'être un monstre. »

* * *

Alors avez-vous aimé. Voulez-vous que je continue la traduction en même temps que Midnight Sun. À vous de décider. J'attends vos review avec impatience.

Bisous xoxo

Votre dévoué traductrice qui a besoin de sa dose d'Edward à tous les jours – j'exagère presque pas lol – Miss Lunatik


	2. Chapitre 1 Ultimatum Suite

Salut tout le monde. Alors pour vous faire plaisir, j'ai décidé de vous traduire la fin de ce premier chapitre. J'espère que cette traduction vous plaît autant qu'à moi.

Merci à : Marie – belladu57 – aliecullen4ever – BellaSwan12 – lapiaf83 – caro30 – Ap – eliloulou – isabellamisa – Mad731 – Naïneuh – lena-lna933 – linhea – Peenda – Jolielune20 – alice'n'tom – Fleur50 – Kinfua – Nastasja – Sophie. J'adore avoir vos commentaires. C'est vraiment motivant pour moi. Vous avez toutes aimé ma traduction et je ne manquerai pas d'envoyer un message à l'auteure pour lui dire que vous aimez son histoire. Elle sera très contente de savoir ça.

Isabellamisa, si tu t'inscris, ça va me faire plaisir d'aller lire tes fic. Tiens-moi au courant.

Disclamer 1 : Cette fiction est écrite par ForksVampireGirl.

Disclamer 2 : Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM. S'ils m'appartiendrai, je peux vous dire que je ferais sortir Edward du livre sur le champs… lol…

* * *

**SUITE DU CHAPITRE 1 – ULTIMATUM**

Une furie s'empara de moi, même si je ne pouvais pas me fâcher après elle. C'était entièrement ma faute si elle n'avait pas compris ce que nous étions. Je m'étais tellement battu pour la protéger, pour qu'elle n'ait pas peur, mais je me haïrais pour toujours si je lui permettais d'accéder à ses plans sans qu'elle ne comprenne vraiment ce qu'elle deviendra.

« Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu dis ». Je laissai échapper un grognement en laissant tomber le journal en face d'elle, lui pointant un article.

**MEURTRES EN SÉRIE,**

**LA POLICE CRAINT UN RÈGLEMENT**

**DE COMPTE ENTRE BANDES RIVALES**

« Quel rapport? », demanda-t-elle ne comprenant pas ce que j'essayais de lui dire.

« On ne plaisante pas avec les monstres, Bella », dis-je fermement les yeux fixés dans les siens avant qu'ils ne retrouvent le journal. La compréhension apparut dans ses yeux et ils rencontrèrent les miens à nouveau.

« C'est… c'est l'œuvre d'un vampire? », me demanda-t-elle avec de la panique dans la voix. Je détestais lui faire peur, mais je savais que c'était nécessaire. Elle devait savoir que ce qu'elle observait chez moi et ma famille n'était pas une représentation exacte du reste du monde. Il y avait des horreurs pires que ce qu'elle avait vu avec les nomades et les Volturi.

« Tu serais surprise du nombre de fois où mon espèce est à l'origine des horreurs qui nourrissent vos informations d'humains. Ils sont faciles à identifier, pour peu qu'on sache ce que l'on cherche. Ce journal n'annonce rien d'autre que la présence d'un vampire nouveau-né, lâché dans les rues de Seattle. Sanguinaire, sauvage, incontrôlable. Comme nous l'avons tous été à nos débuts. »

Je laissai couler mes mots tandis qu'elle regardait le journal avec une nouvelle compréhension dans les yeux. Elle devait se demander si elle allait être comme ça. Si elle allait être responsable de la mort d'innocents.

« Nous exerçons une surveillance depuis quelques semaines. Tous les signes sont là – disparitions inexpliquées, toujours la nuit, cadavres abandonnés n'importe comment, manque de preuves… Oui, un bébé tout neuf. Un néophyte que personne ne semble avoir pris en charge… »

La respiration de Bella devint erratique et son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Aussitôt, je regrettai de lui avoir parlé si franchement. Je savais que c'était nécessaire, mais je ne pouvais pas me débarrasser de la douleur que je ressentais pour l'avoir bouleversée. Je pris une grande inspiration en essayant d'avoir une voix plus douce.

« Ce n'est pas notre problème. Nous n'y aurions même pas prêté attention si les événements ne se déroulaient pas aussi près de chez nous. Cela arrive tout le temps, après tout. L'existence de monstre a des conséquences forcément monstrueuses. »

Bella regarda la page de journal dans un silence complet. Je souhaitai qu'elle dise quelque chose pour que je puisse connaître l'effet de mes paroles sur elle. Finalement, sa respiration se stabilisa, mais lorsqu'elle se décida à parler, il y avait encore un peu de panique dans sa voix.

« Mon cas sera différent. Tu ne me laisserais pas devenir comme ça. Nous irons nous installer en Antarctique. »

Je ne pus pas m'empêcher de rire, même si ce n'était pas approprié. Par inadvertance, elle avait provoqué une image assez divertissante chez moi, et je réalisai qu'elle avait raison. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour m'assurer qu'elle ne finisse pas comme ce sauvage à Seattle.

« Des pingouins? Formidable! », dis-je dans un murmure. J'étais heureux d'entendre Bella rire, même si c'était un rire gêné.

« L'Alaska. Mais un endroit un peu plus reculé que Juneau. Un endroit fourmillant de grizzlis. »

« C'est mieux », dis-je, heureux que la tension soit tombée. « Les ours polaires sont très féroces. Et les loups plutôt imposants. »

Soudain Bella se figea devant moi et ses joues devinrent toutes rouges, mais d'une façon inhabituelle.

« Qu'y a-t-il? » Au moment où les mots quittèrent ma bouche, je compris ce que je venais de faire. Tout ce que j'avais voulu durant des semaines, c'était d'oublier Jacob pour que mon subconscient croie qu'il n'existait plus. Pour une fois, j'avais réussi, mais il avait fallu que j'énerve Bella.

« Bon, d'accord », dis-je en espérant qu'elle laisse tomber. « Tant pis pour les loups, si l'idée te déplait tant que ça. »

« Il était mon meilleur ami, Edward », dit-elle doucement. « Il est logique que l'idée me rebute, non? »

« Pardonne ma maladresse. Je n'aurais pas dû suggérer cela. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. »

Ses yeux étaient légèrement vitreux et ça me faisait mal de savoir qu'encore une fois, je l'avais blessée. Je savais qu'elle essayait de me le cacher. Je savais qu'une partie d'elle voudrait être capable d'en parler avec moi, mais elle craignait que je ne veuille pas l'entendre, que je ne puisse pas. Ça ne signifiait pas que je ne voulais rien entendre. Si ça pouvait l'aider à guérir certaines blessures, pourquoi pas.

Je tendis la main pour soulever son menton pour qu'elle puisse voir la sincérité dans mes yeux. Elle se détendit à mon contact, mais son expression était toujours aussi triste.

« Désolé. Vraiment. »

« Je sais, je sais que ce n'est pas pareil. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir ainsi. Seulement… il se trouve que je pensais à Jacob, avant que tu n'arrives. »

Elle s'arrêta de parler sans doute inquiète de ma réaction. J'espérais que la colère ne paraissait pas dans mes yeux tandis que mes pensées dérivèrent vers Jacob. Ma frustration grandissait, alors j'essayai de me concentrer sur Bella. Je savais qu'elle pensait souvent à lui, et oui, ça m'énervait, mais je désirais qu'elle s'ouvre à moi.

« D'après Charlie, il ne va pas bien », poursuivit-elle encore plus calmement. « Il souffre, et… c'est ma faute. »

« Tu n'es coupable de rien, Bella. »

Je me détendis instantanément. Il m'était plus facile de penser que la préoccupation de Bella était axée sur la culpabilité. C'était mieux que de penser qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui sous la surface. Des sentiments que je ne pouvais pas lui reprocher d'avoir, bien que lentement, ça me rongeait. Je savais que Jacob avait été là pour elle durant mon absence, et je le remerciais d'avoir aidé Bella, mais je voulais croire que son rôle dans notre histoire était terminé.

« Il faut que j'arrange les choses, je le lui dois bien. D'ailleurs, c'est l'une des conditions de Charlie… »

Mon corps se tendit et mes poings se serrèrent. Si seulement Charlie savait ce qu'il faisait en envoyant Bella là-bas. Non pas qu'un vampire soit mieux qu'un loup-garou. Pourtant, ça me semblait injuste que Charlie pousse Bella dans les bras de Jacob, même s'il me détestait.

« Il est hors de question que tu traînes près d'un loup-garou sans protection, Bella. Or, si l'un de nous pénétrait sur leur territoire, cela romprait la trêve. Tu souhaites donc déclencher une guerre? »

« Non! Bien sûr que non! »

« Alors, inutile d'en discuter davantage. » En disant cela, j'espérais que Bella comprenne que la discussion était close, mais je la connaissais mieux que ça. Le sujet était loin d'être clos. Le mieux que je puisse espérer à ce stade était de le retarder jusqu'à temps que nous nous soyons calmés.

Prêt a tout pour parler d'autre chose, je jetai un regard derrière elle, fixant le livre qu'elle avait mis de côté plus tôt.

« Je suis heureux que Charlie ait décidé de t'autoriser à sortir. Tu as vraiment besoin d'aller dans une librairie. Je n'en reviens pas que tu relises _Les Hauts de Hurl_event. Tu dois le connaître par cœur, non? »

« Contrairement à toi, tout le monde n'a pas une mémoire photographique », dit-elle sèchement, encore énervée. Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour que Charlie disparaisse par magie du salon. J'aurais pu amené Bella en haut et détendre l'atmosphère. Elle semblait toujours plus indulgente lorsqu'elle était dans mes bras. À contre cœur, je m'installai pour discuter de son livre. Peut-être qu'elle allait enfin m'expliquer ce qu'elle aimait tant de ce livre.

« Mémoire photographique ou pas, j'ai du mal à comprendre comment tu peux aimer ce roman. Les personnages sont des gens horribles qui se pourrissent mutuellement l'existence. Qu'on ait élevé Heathcliff et Cathy au rang de Roméo et Juliette ou d'Elizabeth Bennet et de M. Darcy me laisse pantois. Ce n'est pas une histoire d'amour, c'est une histoire de haine. »

« Tu es vraiment nul en littérature », dit-elle amèrement.

« Sans doute parce que les vieilleries ne m'impressionnent pas », dis-je avec un sourire narquois. Elle ne répondit pas à ma question et je me demandais si parler de ce livre avait été un choix judicieux. Peut-être que je l'avais réellement offensée et fait qu'empirer les choses. J'espérais qu'elle ne pensait pas que j'essayais de provoquer une dispute ou de la monter contre ses couples littéraires favoris. Je voulais juste comprendre comment une histoire aussi sombre avait pu capturer son cœur à se point.

« Franchement, pourquoi le relire sans cesse? », lui demandai-je en la suppliant du regard tandis que je tendis la main pour toucher son visage.

« Je ne sais pas trop ». Elle prit une inspiration et son expression se détendit, à mon plus grand bonheur. « L'inéluctable, peut-être. La façon dont rien n'arrive à les séparer, ni l'égoïsme de Cathy, ni la malfaisance de Heathcliff, ni même la mort… »

D'une certaine manière, je commençais à comprendre. Il ne serait jamais sur mon étagère parmi mes préférés, mais je commençais à voir ce qui intriguait tant Bella. C'était inévitable, et avant Bella, cela c'était manifesté dans mon esprit comme quelque chose d'interchangeable. Puis, miraculeusement, elle avait tout changé. Toutes les expériences que j'avais vécues semblaient m'avoir emmené vers elle. Selon toute vraisemblance, j'aurais dû quitter cette terre depuis longtemps. Je ne devrais pas être ici à l'aimer. Pourtant, j'étais assis ici, contre toutes attentes, avec ma raison d'être à mes côtés. Je ne la méritais certainement pas – je n'étais qu'un être ignoble, tout comme Heathcliff.

Je souhaitais pouvoir être meilleur pour elle.

« L'histoire serait mieux si chacun était doté d'une qualité rédemptrice », dis-je en souriant. J'essayai de repousser mes sentiments d'indignité. Je me promis de ne pas lui parler du fait que je ne croie pas la mériter. Bien que je sache que ce soit la vérité, je savais que ça l'énervait de m'entendre le dire à haute voix.

« Tu marques un point là », continua-t-elle. « L'amour qu'ils éprouvent l'un pour l'autre est leur seule qualité rédemptrice. »

Comme Bella était la mienne.

« Alors, je te souhaite d'avoir plus de jugeote qu'eux et de ne pas commettre l'erreur de t'amouracher d'un être funeste. »

« Il est un peu tard pour t'inquiéter de celui dont je tomberai amoureuse », m'assura-t-elle. « Du reste, je crois m'être plutôt bien débrouillée. »

Je ris tout bas. Bien sûr, je n'étais pas d'accord, mais je mentirais si je lui disais que je ne voulais pas entendre ses mots.

« J'en suis ravi », dis-je en souriant.

« Quant à toi, je te souhaite de ne pas t'éprendre d'une égoïste comme Cathy. C'est elle qui est à l'origine de tous leurs malheurs, pas Heathcliff. »

« Je te promets de rester sur mes gardes. »

L'atmosphère était légère et je commençai à caresser ses joues avec mon pouce. C'était tellement naturel d'avoir son visage entre mes mains. À mon contact, elle se pencha vers moi en soupirant et en fermant les yeux. Une fois de plus, son expression changea.

« Il faut que je voie Jacob », dit-elle fermement. Je fermai les yeux momentanément, pour échapper à son regard.

« Non. »

« Il n'y a aucun danger. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à La Push avec toute la bande, et il n'est jamais rien arrivé. »

Elle n'était jamais entrée dans les détails du temps qu'elle avait passé avec les loups, et honnêtement, j'étais heureux de ne pas savoir exactement jusqu'où elle était allée dans leur monde. Mais il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix qui me disait qu'elle avait déjà vu un aperçu de ce que j'essayais de la mettre en garde. Son cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement et je supposai que ses souvenirs s'emparaient de ses pensées tandis qu'elle écarquilla les yeux. Soudain je compris. Elle n'avait pas été blessée, mais elle avait été en danger à un moment donné.

« Les loups-garous sont instables », dis-je fermement. « Blessant parfois leur entourage. Ou les tuant. »

Son expression changea encore et je me battis avec moi-même pour ne pas lui demander ce qu'elle avait vu. Je ne pouvais pas m'imaginer qu'elle ait été en danger, surtout que je savais que c'était ma faute si elle avait été mise dans cette situation. Mon départ l'avait forcé à se réfugier dans un endroit qui lui offrait encore plus de danger.

« Tu ne les connais pas », dit-elle enfin. Sa voix était à peine un murmure.

« Mieux que tu ne le penses, Bella. J'étais présent, la dernière fois. »

« La dernière fois? »

« Nous chemins ont commencé à se croiser il y a environ soixante-dix ans… Nous venions de nous installer près de Hoquiam. Alice et Jasper ne nous avaient pas encore rejoints. Nous étions plus nombreux que ces chiens, ce qui ne les aurait pas empêchés de se battre sans l'intervention de Carlisle. Il est parvenu à persuader Ephraïm Black que la coexistence était possible. C'est ainsi qu'un armistice a été conclu. »

Je m'arrêtai un instant pour penser au courage de Carlisle. Il savait qu'il serait difficile de les convaincre que notre famille était différente, mais son désir de paix entre nos deux espèces était si fort, qu'Ephraïme ne pouvait pas – en toute bonne conscience – refuser.

Ainsi, de nombreuses décennies s'étaient écoulées depuis les loups, nous étions certains que le danger avait disparu depuis longtemps. Et de plus nous avions respecté le traité. Quand Ephraïme avait disparu et qu'il n'y avait pas eu de nouveaux loups qui avaient émergé, nous avions été convaincus que leur temps était révolu.

« Nous croyions la lignée éteinte avec la mort d'Ephraïm, d'ailleurs, et que la bizarrerie génétique à l'origine de leur transmutation s'était perdue… »

Je levai les yeux vers Bella en me demandant comment était-il possible que nous ayons cette conversation. Comment les loups avaient refait surface? Et pourquoi?

« Ta poisse semble augmenter de jour en jour. Te rends-tu compte que ton insatiable attirance pour les dangers mortels a réussi le tour de force de ressusciter une meute de mutants? Si l'on pouvait embouteiller ta malchance, on obtiendrait une arme de destruction massive de tout premier ordre. »

Je plaisantais, mais une partie de moi se demandait si je n'avais pas raison. C'était un désir de la protéger et il était plus fort à cause de l'apparition des loups. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir été la cause initiale, et ce n'était sûrement pas la faute de Jacob, qui avait essayé de la protéger par tous les moyens. Je n'aurais jamais pensé être reconnaissant que les loups réapparaissent, mais il lui avait sauvé la vie. Je savais que pour ça, j'aurais toujours une dette envers lui.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui les ai ramenés », dit-elle. La dureté de sa voix me surprit. « Tu n'es donc pas au courant? »

« De quoi? »

« Les loups-garous sont réapparus parce que les vampires étaient revenus. Je n'y suis pour rien. Jacob m'a expliqué que l'installation de votre clan dans la région avait déclenché le processus. Je croyais que tu savais… »

Mon sentiment de gratitude envers Jacob fut rapidement remplacé par de la colère tandis que je réalisai qu'il avait franchi une autre ligne. Comment osait-il parler de choses qu'il ne connaissait pas? Il n'était pas là au début. Et il y avait des limites à ce que les histoires pouvaient enseigner. Tant que les règles n'étaient pas brisées, notre lien était puissant. Aujourd'hui, comme il l'avait toujours été, le traité était bien en place. Aucun membre de ma famille n'avait donné une raison aux Quileutes d'en douter. Nous vivions à Forks depuis un certain temps déjà, sans aucune résurgence des loups, et je lui reprochais son hypothèse que nous étions la cause de leur retour.

« Telle est leur opinion? », lui demandai-je, toujours ahuri. Peut-être que la présence de nomades avec leur mépris pour la vie humaine, mais pas nous…

« Les fait parlent d'eux-mêmes, Edward. Il y a soixante-dix ans, vous êtes arrivés ici, les loups-garous ont surgi. Aujourd'hui, vous revenez, eux aussi. Ce n'est pas une coïncidence. »

Je n'étais toujours pas convaincu – nous n'avions rien fait pour les provoquer… Pourtant, je savais que Carlisle voudrait entendre parler de ça.

« Voilà une théorie qui risque d'intéresser Carlisle », dis-je avec autant de calme que je pus.

« Théorie », répéta-t-elle, encore clairement énervée à cause de moi.

Je ne savais pas grand-chose sur le processus et je n'en avais jamais été particulièrement intéressé, mais avec la théorie de Black, je m'interrogeais sur le temps que le gène prenait pour se manifester. Se pouvait-il réellement que les choses aient été mises en place lorsque moi et ma famille étions arrivés, mais que les effets se soient fait sentir que bien plus tard? La seule chose que je n'arrivais pas à concilier dans tout ça, c'était pourquoi les choses ne s'étaient manifestées qu'au moment où nous étions partis? Si nous étions réellement la cause de leur retour, pourquoi notre départ n'avait pas empêché leur mutation? Peut-être était-il déjà trop tard?

« Tout cela est fort intéressant », marmonnai-je, surtout pour moi. Je me tournai vers Bella – il s'avérait qu'elle essayait de me distraire comme parfois j'essayais de la distraire elle – et je lui dis franchement : « La situation reste inchangée. »

Pendant un instant, elle me regarda. Je pouvais presque sentir les pensées se bousculer dans son esprit. Elle pensait que je réagissais de façon exagérée et elle était épuisée d'essayer de me faire entendre raison.

Lentement, elle se leva pour s'approcher de moi et mes bras s'ouvrirent immédiatement, voulant la serrer contre moi. Je détestai qu'elle ne me regarde pas dans les yeux et encore plus lorsque nous étions en désaccord.

Elle s'assit sur mes genoux et se blottit dans mes bras. Nous étions tout les deux fatigués de tourner en rond. Nous n'avions plus envie d'argumenter, mais nous voulions faire comprendre à l'autre la ligne de nos pensées.

« S'il te plaît, écoute-moi une minute », dit-elle en me regardant à travers les mèches de cheveux qui lui tombaient dans le visage. « Il ne s'agit pas d'une lubie consistant à faire un saut chez un vieil ami. Jacob souffre. Je n'ai pas le droit de ne pas l'aider, de l'abandonner au moment où il a besoin de moi sous prétexte que, quelquefois, il n'est pas humain… Il a été là pour moi lorsque je… lorsque je n'étais plus vraiment humaine non plus. Tu ignores ce que ça été… »

Chaque centimètre de mon corps se tendit à ses paroles. Bella parlait si rarement de ces mois, lorsque j'avais été absent. Elle savait que je me sentais mal pour tout ça, mais elle ne connaissait pas l'ampleur de mon sentiment de culpabilité. Elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'à chaque fois qu'elle parlait de ça, mon esprit était inondé par les images que j'avais vues à travers les yeux des autres. Ses professeurs se rappelant du visage éteint qu'elle avait porté durant des mois. Ses amis se souvenant qu'elle ne parlait presque plus. Pour une fois, j'étais content de ne pas pouvoir entendre clairement l'esprit de Charlie. Je ne voulais pas imaginer ce que je pourrais y voir.

« Si Jacob n'était pas venu à mon secours… », continua-t-elle. « Je ne suis pas sûre de ce que tu aurais retrouvé en revenant ici. J'ai une véritable dette envers lui, Edward. »

Mes yeux se fermèrent tandis que j'essayais de bloquer les images qui m'agressaient. Je frémis à l'idée de me retrouver face à Jacob. Il l'avait sans doute vu au plus bas.

« Je ne me pardonnerai jamais de t'avoir quittée », dis-je, la voix remplit d'angoisse. « Même si je vis cent mille ans. »

Au milieu de ma misère, Bella me donna un sursis en caressant mon visage. Je ne le méritais pas. Ses doigts caressèrent ma joue et je laissai échapper un soupir de contentement. Elle était si chaude. J'ouvris les yeux pour les fixer aux siens.

« Tu voulais agir au mieux », dit-elle gentiment. « Je suis persuadée que ça aurait fonctionné avec une fille moins cinglée que moi. Et puis, tu es là, maintenant, c'est l'essentiel. »

Elle me répétait ces mots si souvent et pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à y croire.

« Si j'étais resté, tu n'estimerais pas nécessaire de risquer ta vie pour réconforter un clébard. » Elle s'énerva et une fois de plus, je me sentis coupable d'avoir dit quelque chose pour l'offenser. J'essayai d'adoucir mon ton, mais la gravité de la situation ne me permettait pas d'alléger la situation autant que je le voulais. « J'ignore comment formuler ça, et ça va te sembler cruel, mais j'ai déjà trop manqué de te perdre par le passé. Je sais les affres dans lesquelles cela m'a plongé. Je ne tolérerai pas d'autres mises en danger. »

« Aie confiance en moi. Tout ira bien. »

_Non!_, cria mon esprit. On ne parlait pas de confiance ici. Elle ne savait pas dans quoi elle mettait les pieds._ Je ne peux pas laisser ça au hasard. S'il te plaît, ne vas pas là où je ne peux pas te suivre. Où je ne peux pas savoir si tu vas bien._

« Je t'en prie, Bella », dis-je, presque en la suppliant, incapable de continuer ma phrase. J'essayai de bloquer la petite voix qui me disait que la supplier ne changera rien.

« Quoi? », me demanda-t-elle, exaspérée.

« Tâche de ne pas t'exposer. Fais-le pour moi. Je m'efforce de te préserver, ton aide n'est pas de trop, cependant. »

« Je vais essayer », murmura-t-elle. Elle semblait ignorer mon désespoir et ça me faisait mal. Ne comprenait-elle pas qu'elle était tout pour moi?

« Devines-tu à quel point tu m'es précieuse. Comprends-tu combien je t'aime? », dis-je en la serrant contre mon torse aussi fort que je pouvais sans la blesser. Je déposai mon menton sur sa tête, la respirant comme si c'est la dernière fois que je pouvais le faire. Une chaleur rayonna à travers mon corps tandis qu'elle m'embrassa dans le cou. Ça me calma, mais en même temps, c'était douloureux. J'avais besoin d'elle – en sécurité – pour toujours.

« Je sais combien je t'aime », dit-elle doucement. Son souffle emplit tout mes sens en formant une nouvelle cascade de chaleur.

« C'est comparer un arbre frêle à une forêt. »

« Impossible ». Les battements de son cœur devinrent de plus en plus rapides et elle semblait éblouie près de moi. Je ne cesserai jamais d'essayer de la convaincre qu'elle était tout pour moi.

Avec un rapide baiser sur sa tête, je répétai les mots qui ne nous amèneraient pas vers solution. « Pas de loups-garous. »

« Hors de question. Il faut que je rencontre Jacob. »

« Je t'en empêcherai. »

« C'est ce qu'on verra. Il reste mon ami. »

Nous restâmes assis, encore dans une impasse. Ma belle Bella obstinée – attirée par le danger à chaque tournant. Avec un meilleur ami loup-garou. Amoureuse d'un vampire. Je ne le tolérais jamais et je ne le dirais jamais à voix haute, mais je commençais à me dire qu'elle avait peut-être raison. L'immortalité était le seul moyen de la garder en sécurité.

* * *

Alors? Comment avez-vous trouvé la fin de ce chapitre. Moi j'adore la version d'Edward. Et vous?

Bisous xoxo

Miss Lunatik


	3. Chapitre 2 Liberté

Salut tout le monde. Je sais que je vous l'ai déjà expliqué, mais je préfère vous le rappelez. Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous aime beaucoup ma traduction, mais tant que je n'aurais pas fini Midnight Sun Continued, les postes pour celle-ci ne se feront pas régulièrement. Aussitôt que j'aurais fini, ils se feront aussi souvent que MSC. Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous attendent cette traduction avec impatience et je vous jure que je fais mon possible.

Je suis agréablement surprise. Déjà 44 review pour 2 chapitres. Vraiment, vous me rendez très heureuse. Je suis toujours impatiente d'ouvrir mon ordi. pour lire vos commentaires qui me font extrêmement plaisir.

Merci à : Clochette13 – Mad731 – lapiaf83 – isabellamisa1 – caro30 – aude77 – eliloulou – lena-lna933 – Edwardienne100 – sista betina – chris – aliecullen4ever – linhea – RORO78 – lilye94 – twentytwo74 – lilou - Naïneuh – chris – ladydestiny10 – kireil13 – cathy29jes – Miss Lyli Rose Evans Potter

Sista betina, c'est sûr que je lis tout les reviews que je reçois. Y a rien qui me fait plus plaisir que ça. J'adore lire vos commentaires à toutes.

Disclamer 1 : Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM.

Disclamer 2 : L'auteure de cette fic est la merveilleuse ForksVampireGirl que je remercie énormément pour ce pov d'Edward que j'adore totalement.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2 - LIBERTÉ**

Ce soir, Bella était distraite. Pas seulement distraite, mais pas tout à fait elle-même et ça me rendait nerveux. Peut-être que j'avais poussé trop loin avec toutes ces applications pour l'université. Avant de regagner sa chambre, j'allai faire un tour à la maison. Et lorsque je revins, elle semblait un peu plus apaisée, mais il y avait un petit quelque chose dans son expression qui me dérangeait. Je remarquai qu'elle tenait quelque chose dans sa poche et je dus m'empêcher à plusieurs reprises de lui demander ce que c'était.

Durant tout la nuit, elle sembla inquiète et ne cessa de marmonner « j'essaye » tandis que son visage était tordu par la douleur. Je caressai son bras et lui donnai de légers baisers sur l'épaule et le cou pour qu'elle se calme. Finalement, sa respiration se ralentit et elle se tourna vers moi. Sa tête reposait sur mon torse tandis que je fredonnais pour elle.

Au matin, toutes les angoisses de la nuit semblaient avoir disparues. Elle me sourit paresseusement et je me penchai pour l'embrasser sur le front.

« Bonjour mon amour », dis-je dans un murmure en même temps qu'elle se rapprocha de moi. C'était difficile de devoir la quitter, mais je savais qu'elle avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour elle le matin. Je savais aussi qu'il ne se passerait seulement qu'une heure avant que je la revoie de nouveau. C'était la seule chose qui me permettait d'être en mesure de partir.

Je courus jusqu'à la maison pour aller chercher la Volvo tandis que Bella se préparait pour le lycée. Dès que j'arrivai, Alice apparut à mes côtés, un regard désapprobateur sur le visage.

« Pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas lui acheter de nouveaux vêtements? Tu pourrais les lui donner toi-même. Tu sais très bien qu'elle est plus susceptible de les accepter s'ils viennent de toi. »

« À peine », dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Alice n'abandonnera jamais sa quête pour transformer Bella en poupée.

« J'ai vu ce qu'elle a décidé de porter aujourd'hui », continua-t-elle, sans relâche.

« Elle sera belle, comme toujours », dis-je, provoquant une moue d'Alice. « Pourquoi est-ce si important pour toi? »

« Est-ce un crime de vouloir qu'elle soit belle? Après tout, elle sera ma sœur un jour. Je ne fais que regarder pour elle. »

« Pourrait être ta sœur », dis-je pour la corriger. Ce qui me valut un autre air désapprobateur.

« Je refuse de discuter de ça avec toi », dit-elle sévèrement. « D'une façon ou d'une autre, Bella rejoindra notre famille. Soit par sa transformation, ou par vous deux rendant votre relation officielle. Elle sera ma sœur. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est d'attendre de voir ce qui va se passer. »

« Vrai », dis-je sarcastiquement. « Comme si tu dois attendre pour voir quelque chose. »

« Hé, mes visions ne sont pas infaillibles et tu le sais! Dois-je te rappeler que je n'ai pas encore vu ta demande en mariage? »

« Moi non plus », dis-je dans un murmure, légèrement gêné.

« D'ailleurs, Bella n'a pas pris sa décision pour l'instant. Et jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'ait fait, je suis aussi aveugle que toi. Maintenant, dépêche toi ou tu vas être en retard. Tu ne veux pas faire attendre Bella, n'est-ce pas? »

Je laissai échapper un soupir tandis qu'Alice passa la porte en laissant vagabonder mon esprit sur la nuit après le vote et ma quasi demande en mariage. Je ne pouvais pas être désolé de ça, mais une part de moi en avait pris un coup cette nuit là.

_« Épouse-moi en premier. »_

Ce moment avait été totalement imprévu et pas du tout romantique. Une proposition de mariage ne devait pas être comme ça, et sûrement pas sous forme d'une urgence pour être transformé en vampire. J'avais vraiment été un imbécile. Elle ne m'avait même pas pris au sérieux. De toute façon, comme pouvais-je le lui reprocher? Je ne lui avais donné aucun signe, aucune fleur ou bougie. Pas même un anneau.

Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas d'anneau, mais ça, c'était une autre affaire.

Depuis cette nuit là, je n'en avais pas reparlé avec Bella, mais il ne s'était pas passé une journée sans que j'imagine plusieurs scénarios – très romantiques – pour la redemander en mariage. J'essayais de ne pas me focaliser sur le fait qu'elle ait refusé ma demande. Vu les circonstances, je ne pouvais pas m'attendre à une autre réponse. Cependant, la prochaine fois, je m'assurerais que tout serait parfait.

Un sourire éclaira mon visage tandis que je laissai mes pensées vagabonder. Lorsque le moment sera venu…

Je savais que Carlisle était à la maison et je voulais lui parler de la théorie de Jacob : Que notre présence avait ramené les loups. Mais ce n'était pas le moment. Ça pouvait attendre, alors je me précipitai à l'extérieur pour aller chercher Bella. Par respect pour Charlie et ses restrictions, elle allait au lycée par elle-même et tous les deux nous avions hâte de reprendre notre routine de l'an dernier. Lorsque j'arrivai devant chez elle, elle était déjà là, à m'attendre en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles. Tandis qu'elle courait vers la Volvo, je jetai un rapide regard pour m'assurer que personne ne nous voyait et je me dépêchai d'aller ouvrir la porte pour elle. Elle m'embrassa rapidement sur la joue avant de monter à l'intérieur.

Nous marchâmes main dans la main jusqu'à son premier cours. Lorsque la matinée, se termina, j'allai l'attendre à l'extérieur de son cours d'espagnol pour marcher jusqu'à la cafétéria avec elle. J'aimais sentir son pouls courir dans mes doigts lorsqu'ils étaient enlacés aux siens. Avec le temps, l'électricité qu'il y avait entre nous s'intensifiait.

Nous nous assîmes à notre table habituelle. Bien que mon attention soit constamment centrée sur Bella, momentanément, je fus distrait par la nervosité autour de moi. Presque toutes les pensées étaient dirigées vers la fin de l'année scolaire et sur le bal. Ils se demandaient ce qu'ils allaient porter, tout en parcourant la liste des détails secondaires. C'était vraiment assourdissant.

« As-tu déjà envoyé tes cartons d'invitation? », demanda Angela à Bella.

_Je sais que je suis la dernière. Le temps a passé si vite. Comment ais-je pu laisser ça traîner? _Ses pensées n'arrêtaient pas de courir et je me demandais comment elle fit pour entendre la réponse de Bella.

« Non. C'est inutile. Renée est au courant, et je n'ai personne d'autre à prévenir. »

_Avec tout le temps qu'elle économise en n'envoyant pas d'invitation, tu crois qu'elle voudrait venir faire de shopping avec moi?_ Je levai les yeux et vis Alice froncer les sourcils vers Bella. Je lui donnai un coup de pied sous la table. La dernière chose que je voulais, c'était que Bella soit mal à l'aise dans ses vêtements. De toute façon, pour moi, elle était parfaite.

« Et toi, Alice? », demanda Angela en stoppant les pensées d'Alice.

« J'ai terminé », dit-elle triomphalement. Je levai les yeux au ciel à sa réponse. Avions-nous vraiment besoin d'une _autre_ graduation à afficher sur les murs. Comme toujours, Esmé sourirait en insistant sur le fait qu'il n'y avait pas de mal à ce qu'elle ait du plaisir à nous voir graduer – encore une fois.

« Quelle veine! » murmura Angela. « Ma mère a des milliers de cousins et exige que je rédige à la main une invitation à chacun. Je vais me coller un syndrome du canal carpien. Je redoute l'épreuve, or je ne peux plus la reculer. »

« Je t'aiderai », lui dit Bella. « Si tu ne crains pas mon écriture abominable. »

Un sourire étira mes lèvres parce que j'étais heureux de voir Bella passer du temps avec ses amis. Je savais qu'une partie de son empressement à aider Angela était pour se conformer au souhait de Charlie ; qu'elle passe plus de temps à l'extérieur du cercle Cullen, mais Angela lui avait vraiment manqué et c'était bien qu'elles passent du temps juste toutes les deux. Peut-être pourrais-je essayer de regagner la confiance de certains amis de Bella? Ce sera une tâche difficile parce que beaucoup d'entre eux, ressentaient encore du ressentiment à mon égard, mais ils étaient importants pour Bella et juste pour ça, j'avais envie d'essayer.

Je regardai Bella qui était absolument rayonnante tandis qu'elle planifiait d'aller chez Angela. Elle lui expliqua que Charlie avait levé sa punition et Angela était vraiment contente pour elle.

« En tout cas, c'est génial, Bella. Il faut que nous fêtions ça! »

« Tu n'imagines pas comme je suis heureuse. »

« Voyons un peu, comment pourrions-nous célébrer la bonne nouvelle? », dit innocemment Alice tandis que son esprit courait à travers diverses options, examinant le niveau approprié pour ça.

_Si je l'emmène faire du shopping à Paris, elle me laissera lui acheter quelque chose, non? Ce serait absurde de faire tout ce chemin et de revenir les mains vides. Oh! Peut-être à Rome. C'est vraiment une honte qu'elle n'est jamais profiter de l'Italie. Ne penses-tu pas que nous pourrions lui donner une occasion d'utiliser son passeport?_

J'étais sur le point de lui donner un autre coup de pied sous la table, mais Bella me devança en lui faisant de gros yeux.

« Quels que soient tes projets, je doute d'être libre de mes mouvements à ce point. »

« Ton père a levé ta punition, oui ou non? »

« Oui. N'empêche, il y a encore quelques restrictions. Ne pas sortir des États-Unis, par exemple. »

Angela et Ben se mirent à rire, même si Alice avait un air penaud, et je dus étouffer mon propre rire. Même sans mes capacités à lire les pensées, Bella connaissait Alice presque aussi bien que moi.

« Alors, que fait-on ce soir? », demanda Alice, vaincue.

« Rien », insista Bella. « Écoute, attendons quelques jours pour nous assurer qu'il ne plaisante pas. De toute façon, nous sommes en milieu de semaine. »

« Très bien! On organisera quelque chose ce weekend. »

« C'est ça », répondit Bella un peu las. Le sourire d'Alice réapparut et dans son esprit, elle se lança dans une série de choses scandaleuses que Bella n'apprécierait jamais. Au moins, cette fois, ses plans restaient au pays.

La conversation dériva rapidement sur le débat de où ils emmèneraient Bella ce weekend. Cela n'échappa pas à mon attention que l'enthousiasme de Bella se dissipait lentement. Je lui pris la main pour lui assurer qu'elle n'aura pas à faire quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas. Son expression était lointaine, et je commençai à me demander si c'était seulement son aversion d'être le centre d'attention qui la mettait dans cet état. Je la regardai attentivement et j'étais sur le point de lui demander si elle voulait partir lorsqu'Alice cessa abruptement de parler.

_Edward…_

Mes yeux se dirigèrent immédiatement sur Alice et j'écoutai, immobile, la scène qui se jouait dans l'esprit d'Alice. C'était difficile de voir clairement ce qu'elle voyait, mais peu à peu les images devinrent plus claires. Il y avait un éclair de couleur rouge, comme un feu flamboyant qui faisait son chemin vers Forks. Puis, le feu ralentit et je pus voir le visage que je ne reconnus que trop bien.

Victoria.

Son sourire sadique et ses yeux remplis de colère occupaient toutes mes pensées et je m'efforçai de ne pas serrer la main de Bella. Bien sûr, elle voyait l'expression d'Alice et savait très bien qu'elle était en train de voir quelque chose, mais je ne pouvais pas lui laisser savoir qu'elle avait quelque chose à craindre. Ma famille et moi pouvions nous occuper d'un vampire enragé, et je ne permettrais pas à Bella de perde, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, à avoir peur.

« Alice? Alice! », dit Angela en agitant la main pour tenter d'attirer l'attention d'Alice.

Je laissai échapper un rire pour distraire Angela avant de donner un coup de pied à Alice pour lui rappeler que nous étions en public.

« Tu fais déjà la sieste, Alice? », dis-je pour la forcer à me regarder. Ses yeux étaient ronds comme des billes tandis qu'elle reprenait une position plus détendue.

« Désolée, je rêvassais. »

« C'est toujours mieux qu'affronter encore deux heures de cours », ajouta Ben, et presque aussitôt nous recommençâmes une conversation courante.

J'essayais de ne pas donner des raisons à Bella de s'inquiéter, mais son cœur n'arrivait pas à retrouver un rythme régulier et je sentais son corps tendu contre le mien. Alice gardait une bonne façade, mais lorsque Bella me regarda, je fus certain qu'elle avait remarqué l'intensité dans son regard.

_Emmène Bella loin de Forks. Nous nous occuperons de ça._

J'hochai la tête imperceptiblement tandis que je caressai les cheveux de Bella. Je ne savais pas si je faisais ça pour la rassurer, elle, ou pour me rassurer, moi.

Je m'arrangeai pour rester avec les amis de Bella plus longtemps qu'à l'habitude pour ne pas lui donner la chance de me poser des questions. J'avais bien l'intention d'écouter Alice et d'emmener Bella aussi loin que possible d'ici. J'avais juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour penser à quelque part où elle ne refuserait pas d'aller. Ou lui proposer une sortie qu'elle ne prendrait pas comme une excuse pour quitter la ville. Bien que cette idée me rende encore plus misérable et inquiet, nous pourrions aller en Alaska pour aller voir l'université qui lui servira d'alibi. Mieux encore, je pourrais l'emmener voir Dartmouth et tenter de la séduire avec la belle architecture.

Mon esprit courait à travers diverses possibilités. Je finis par remarquer que Bella me toisait avec méfiance tandis que nous nous dirigions vers le parking à la fin de la journée. Rapidement, je m'obligeai à faire la conversation à Mike Newton pour retarder l'inévitable. Il venait de réparer sa voiture, mais elle faisait encore des siennes.

« Peut-être as-tu besoin d'une nouvelle batterie », lui dis-je, essayant d'insuffler à ma voix le plus de sincérité possible, compte tenu de à _qui_ je m'adressais.

_Ouais… petit génie. Comme si je n'avais pas songé à vérifier la batterie. D'ailleurs, Pourquoi prend-il la peine de m'écouter?_

Les sarcasmes intérieurs de Mike ne m'aidaient pas à garder le sourire.

« Oui, j'y ai pensé », dit-il, luttant de toute évidence pour rester polie. « Mais j'ai déjà remplacé la batterie. »

« Peut-être que c'est un problème de câbles? »

« Je n'y connais rien, en bagnoles. Je devrais porter la mienne au garage. Malheureusement, Dowling est trop cher. »

Soudainement, la main de Bella serra la mienne tandis que son corps se raidit, mais lorsque je lui jetai un regard, elle sembla déjà s'être calmée, quoi qui ait pu la contrarier.

« Je me débrouille un peu », dis-je en me concentrant sur Mike. « Je jetterai un coup d'œil, si tu veux. Le temps de ramener Alice et Bella à la maison, et je suis ton homme. »

_Sérieusement?_, pensa-t-il, bouche bée devant moi._ Je ne veux pas de lui chez moi. Je ne veux pas être obligé de lui faire la conversation…_

« Euh… merci », bégaya-t-il. « Il faut que j'aille bosser, là. Une autre fois, peut-être. »

« Absolument! » Je lui souris largement en essayant de ne pas prendre trop de plaisir en constatant son air perplexe

« À plus! », murmura-t-il en s'assoyant dans sa voiture. _C'est tellement plus facile de le détester. Est-ce que ça veut dire que je dois commencer à être gentil avec Cullen?_

Je laissai échapper un rire tandis que j'allai ouvrir la portière pour Bella.

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie? », me demanda-t-elle.

« Je rends service, c'est tout. »

Je jetai un regard vers Alice, qui était à l'arrière, qui voulait dire « Maintenant, c'est à ton tour d'être utile » Immédiatement, elle débuta un babillage sur tout et rien et Bella poussa un soupir. Elle savait que c'était une diversion.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à l'allée allant chez moi, Alice arrêta son babillage juste assez longtemps pour que je voie un flash de sa vision antérieure. Victoria perchée à l'extérieur, près de la fenêtre de la chambre de Bella. J'essayai, tant bien que mal, de garder une position détendue.

_Bella a déjà les billets d'avions. Rappelles-toi! Tout ce que tu as a faire, c'est de la convaincre._

« À plus tard! », dis-je en hochant la tête pour lui signifier que j'avais compris. Comment avais-je pu oublier les billets pour Jacksonville? Je suppose qu'instinctivement, je cherchais à oublier tout ce qui concernait son horrible anniversaire qui m'avait conduit à la pire erreur de ma longue vie.

Je savais que Bella était curieuse, mais elle resta silencieuse durant tout le trajet pour aller chez elle. De temps en temps, je la surpris à me regarder du coin de l'œil, mais moi, je regardais droit en avant, un sourire sur mon visage.

« Pas beaucoup de devoirs, ce soir », dis-je en arrivant dans l'allée.

« En effet. »

« À ton avis, suis-je de nouveau autorisé à entrer? », lui demandai-je. Non pas que nous avions cessé, mais c'était bien de ne plus avoir à se cacher de Charlie.

« Charlie n'a pas piqué sa crise lorsque tu es passé me chercher ce matin », dit-elle simplement.

Je la suivis à l'étage, en retenant mon souffle, attendant la question que je redoutais. Je fus surpris de la voir s'installer à l'ordinateur tandis que je m'étendais sur le lit. Je jetai un regard sur sa table de nuit en me demandant si les billets étaient à l'intérieur. Bella semblait suffisamment distraite, alors j'ouvris rapidement le tiroir. Comme je m'en doutais, ils étaient au fond, en dessous d'une pile de feuille.

Tandis que j'écoutai l'ordinateur démarrer, je cachai les billets en lieu sûr dans ma poche. La convaincre de faire un petit voyage en Floride ne me semblait pas être une entreprise trop difficile. Il était évident que sa mère lui manquait. Elle en parlait beaucoup dans son sommeil dernièrement, et j'étais certain qu'une petite visite lui ferait beaucoup de bien. Je me sentirais beaucoup mieux si Bella et moi allions à l'autre bout du pays.

Mes pensées furent interrompues par le bruit de ses doigts qui pianotaient nerveusement sur son bureau. Elle avait l'air soucieuse, alors l'instant d'après, je me trouvai à côté d'elle, enlaçant mes doigts avec les siens.

« Serait-on impatiente, aujourd'hui? », lui demandai-je en profitant de sa chaleur qui irradiait tout mon corps. Instantanément, je ressentis le besoin de me rapprocher d'elle.

Son rythme s'accéléra légèrement tandis que je la regardai dans les yeux. Ce que j'avais l'intention de faire devint clair lorsque je m'approchai d'elle en respirant son odeur. C'était étonnant de voir toutes mes craintes disparaître au moment où mes lèvres touchèrent les siennes. Tout autour de moi disparut, il y avait seulement nous. Même si je ne me souciais plus constamment du danger que je représentais pour elle, ma préoccupation pour sa sécurité suscitait une étrange réaction chez moi. Au lieu de m'éloigner comme je le faisais normalement, tout dans mon corps me disait de me rapprocher. Sans réfléchir, j'enlaçai mes doigts dans ses cheveux en collant fortement son visage contre le mien.

Je n'étais pas immunisé contre la brûlure dans ma gorge, mais j'avais appris à ne plus laisser la peur prendre le dessus. Je savais que j'étais en contrôle et le doux gémissement de Bella m'indiqua qu'elle ne voulait pas que je m'éloigne. J'étais aussi disposé qu'elle à poursuivre ce merveilleux moment et je me permis de lui caresser le dos. Lorsque je la collai un peu plus contre moi, je la sentis trembler. Avec un soupir, je commençai à me reculer, mais elle m'en empêcha en se collant contre moi.

Je savais qu'elle souhaitait être plus forte, mais je sentais qu'elle voulait désespérément rester près de moi et dans ces moments-là, je me sentais faible. Je voulais pouvoir lui donner tout ce qu'elle désirait, peu importe ce que mes pensées rationnelles me disaient. Lorsque sa langue – douce et chaude – toucha ma lèvre inférieure, la vague de désir que j'essayais d'enterrer s'écrasa sur moi comme un raz-de-marée. J'avais appris à gérer son odeur, mais lorsqu'elle me laisse la goûter comme ça…

Mon esprit brumeux fut finalement rattrapé par ma raison et doucement j'éloignai son visage du mien. Sa respiration était hachurée tandis que nous nous regardions dans les yeux. Lorsque je vis le reflet de mes yeux dans les siens, je laissai échapper un petit rire.

« Ah, Bella! », dis-je en soupirant. J'aurais voulu pouvoir lui donner plus.

« Je m'excuserais si j'étais désolée, mais ce n'est pas le cas », admit-elle en rougissant.

« Ce que je devrais regretter, ce qui n'est pas le cas non plus. Je crois que je vais retourner sur le lit. »

« Si tu estimes que c'est nécessaire… ».

Je lui souris tandis que je m'éloignai – à regret – d'elle. Nécessaire? Je n'en étais pas sûr, mais c'est certainement mieux.

« Transmets mes salutations à Renée », dis-je tandis qu'elle ouvrit son email.

« Bien sûr. »

C'était très impoli, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de lire ce qu'elle écrivait. Mes yeux dérivèrent sur l'écran et je vis le nom de Jacob. Je sentis la jalousie monter alors j'essayai de me concentrer sur autre chose. Renée lui demandait pourquoi elle ne lui avait pas écrit récemment. Je retins le sourire qui menaçait de se former à la lecture de la réponse de Bella. Elle lui dit qu'elle passait beaucoup de temps avec ses amis et qu'elle en avait moins pour envoyer des courriels. Mignonne, Bella…

Tandis qu'elle composait le reste de sa réponse, mon regard errait dans la pièce pour atterrir sur un véritable gâchis. Je reconnus la radio que ma famille lui avait offert l'an dernier, qui non seulement n'était plus dans sa camionnette, mais en plus elle semblait avoir été maltraitée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait? », dis-je le souffle coupé.

« Je n'arrivais pas à l'extraire du tableau de bord. »

« Alors, tu t'es sentie obligé de la torturer? »

« Je ne suis pas douée avec les outils, tu le sais. C'était involontaire. » Même si elle semblait décontractée, il y avait quelque chose dans ses mots qui me fit mal. Pourquoi avait-elle désespérément voulu l'enlever? Est-ce que la simple vue de cette radio lui avait été trop difficile?

« C'est un meurtre, oui! », dis-je en soupirant. Une brutale vague de culpabilité s'écrasa sur moi, mais j'essayai de me ressaisir.

« Bah! », dit-elle, indifférente.

« Ils seraient blessés s'ils l'apprenaient. Heureusement que ta punition t'a tenue loin de chez nous. Je vais devoir le remplacer avant qu'ils ne remarquent quelque chose. » J'étais sûr qu'Alice était déjà au courant du massacre et d'ailleurs, je me demandai pourquoi elle ne m'en avait rien dit.

« C'est gentil, mais je n'ai pas l'usage d'un appareil aussi sophistiqué », argumenta-t-elle.

« Ce n'est pas pour toi que j'en rachèterai un. »

Juste à penser à la force qu'il lui avait fallu pour la sortir de sa camionnette, je me dis qu'elle aussi désirait probablement oublier cet anniversaire. Je devais veiller à lui en offrir une qui soit complètement différente que celle – complètement fini – qui était sur le sol.

« Tu as vraiment maltraité tes cadeaux », dis-je en essayant d'avoir l'air détendu. Soudainement, je me sentis nerveux à l'idée qu'elle puisse refuser les billets tout simplement parce qu'ils lui avaient été offert à son anniversaire. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra lorsqu'elle me vit agiter les fameux billets et je retins mon souffle en attendant sa réponse. On aurait dit qu'elle venait de recevoir un coup de poignard et durant un bref instant, mon plan me sembla ridicule. Pourquoi n'allais-je simplement pas acheter des billets pour l'Alaska?

« As-tu conscience qu'il sont sur le point d'expirer? », dis-je en essayant de garder ma voix légère. Peut-être serait-elle d'accord pour les utiliser si je lui disais que ça ferait plaisir à ma famille. Après tout, c'était un cadeau.

« Non », répondit-elle en regardant les billets avec un air inquiet. « Je ne me souvenais même plus que je les avais. »

Elle les avait oubliés. C'était mieux que de les avoir détruits comme la radio. Peut-être que c'était bon signe.

« Il nous reste encore un peu de temps. Tu n'es plus punie, et nous n'avons aucun projet pour ce weekend, puisque tu refuses d'être ma cavalière au bal de fin d'année. » Son regard terrorisé à la mention du mot « bal » me fit sourire. C'était vraiment un miracle que j'aie pu l'emmener l'an dernier. Et pas juste de l'y avoir emmené, mais aussi d'avoir dansé avec elle. Elle ne me répondait toujours pas, alors j'ajoutai : « Et si nous fêtions ta liberté retrouvée ainsi? »

« En rendant visite à Renée? »

« Il me semble t'avoir entendue dire que le territoire américain t'était permis. »

Elle fit un drôle d'air que je n'étais pas sûr de comprendre. Comme si elle hésitait. Je savais qu'une partie d'elle voulait voir sa mère, mais elle semblait lutter contre elle pour ne pas céder à ma demande. Pour l'instant, elle n'avait pas posé de question sur la vision d'Alice, mais j'étais sûr qu'elle n'avait pas oublié. Peut-être qu'elle se doutait que c'était une diversion, mais qu'elle était juste trop têtue pour me le dire.

« Alors? », dis-je finalement, de plus en plus frustré. Je ne voulais pas l'obliger à quoi que ce soit, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, nous nous éloignerions de Forks ce weekend. « Oui ou non? »

« Charlie s'y opposera. »

« Il n'a pas le droit de t'interdire de voir ta mère. De plus, elle a officiellement ta garde. »

« Personne n'a ma garde. Je suis majeure. »

_Un très bon point, Bella_. « Certes. »

Je pensais l'avoir convaincu parce que durant un bref instant, les yeux de Bella s'illuminèrent. En oubliant Victoira, je devais admettre que j'étais légèrement anxieux à l'idée de revoir Renée. La première et seule fois où je l'avais rencontré, c'était à l'hôpital de Phoenix, et inutile de dire que je n'avais pas été dans ses bonnes grâces. Pourtant, même si de toute évidence – et à juste titre – elle était en colère contre moi pour ma part de responsabilité dans l'accident de Bella, elle m'avait écouté lui dire à quel point je tenais à elle. Elle m'avait permis de rester dans la chambre sans rouspéter. Quelque chose me disait que Renée était une personne très perspicace et qu'elle avait senti mon dévouement pour sa fille. Je me réjouissais de cimenter cette idée dans son esprit. Et en plus cette fois, ce sera dans de meilleures circonstances.

Tandis que je regardai au fond des yeux de Bella, je sentis grandir l'excitation et je fus rempli d'espoir pour qu'elle soit d'accord avec ce voyage. Puis le flash d'enthousiasme que j'avais vu quelques instants plus tôt disparut. Je pouvais presque entendre la voix de la raison.

« Pas ce weekend », soupira-t-elle, clairement déçu.

« Pourquoi? »

« Je refuse de me battre avec Charlie. Pas si tôt après qu'il m'a pardonné. »

Si elle s'inquiétait à propos de Charlie, j'étais certain de pouvoir m'en occuper. Il ne verrait pas de problème à ce que Bella rende visite à Renée et s'il s'objectait à ce que je parte avec elle, j'aurais juste à lui rappeler que les billets étaient un cadeau d'Esmé et Carlisle. Ils lui avaient donné avec l'intention que j'y aille avec elle.

« Moi, je trouve que ce serait parfait », dis-je calmement, prêt à défendre mon point jusqu'à ce qu'elle flanche. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle refuse d'y aller.

« Non. Une autre fois », insista-t-elle.

En soupirant, je me préparai à utiliser une tactique injuste. Une tactique que je n'utilisais jamais, sauf si j'étais vraiment désespéré, comme maintenant. La culpabilité.

« Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir été confinée dans cette maison. »

Elle me regarda, comme si elle ne croyait pas les mots qui venaient de sortir de ma bouche – ce qui signifiait que j'étais sur la bonne voie –, même s'ils n'étaient pas vrais. Je ne m'étais pas du tout senti emprisonner dans cette maison. J'adorais passer du temps avec Bella, et l'endroit où nous nous trouvions n'avait vraiment pas d'importance pour moi. Oui cela aurait été bien de sortir avec elle, mais tant qu'elle était heureuse, je ne me plaignais pas d'être assis avec elle, dans son lit, pour parler tout en étant collé contre elle.

« Tu peux aller où bon te semble », finit-elle par dire. Ça ressemblait à des excuses et soudainement, je me sentis coupable.

« Le monde sans toi ne m'intéresse pas », lui dis-je. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle sente qu'elle m'avait maintenu prisonnier. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en signe d'incrédulité. « Je suis sérieux », lui promis-je.

Même si nous étions confinés entre ces quatre murs à jamais, ça ne me ferait rien, parce que je serais avec elle, et immédiatement, je souhaite n'avoir jamais dit ça.

« Commençons doucement, d'accord? », me demanda-t-elle en se relaxant légèrement. « Par un film à Port Angeles, par exemple… »

_Pas assez loin... _me dis-je, désespérément.

« Laisse tomber. On en reparlera une autre fois », dis-je en essayant de ne pas être trop dur. Je ne voulais pas l'enlever sans son consentement, mais si je devais…

« Tout a été dit à ce propos », dit-elle sèchement. J'haussai simplement les épaules, puis l'expression de Bella changea. « Parfait. Autre chose… » Maintenant son ton était déterminé et la curiosité revint sur son visage. « Qu'est-ce qu'Alice a vu aujourd'hui au déjeuner? »

Je combattis la terreur qui risquait de révéler à quel point j'étais inquiet. Au moment où j'avais vu Victoria dans l'esprit d'Alice, j'avais su que je voulais cacher la vérité à Bella. Je détestais lui mentir, mais je n'avais pas d'autre choix. La seule consolation que je pouvais m'offrir, c'était que lorsque le danger serait écarté, je pourrais lui dire la vérité. Elle allait être en colère, j'en étais certain, mais c'était beaucoup mieux que la peur. Je refusais de traumatiser Bella avec les réalités de mon monde.

« Jasper. Dans un drôle d'endroit. Quelque part dans le sud-ouest, d'après elle. Pas loin de son ancien clan. Or, il n'a aucune intention consciente de retourner là-bas. Cela l'inquiète. »

Je tentai de garder ma voix ferme en essayant de me rappeler la nécessité de mon mensonge. Et lorsque que Bella poussa un « Oh! » de soulagement, je compris que j'avais fait le bon choix.

« Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé plus tôt? »

« Il m'avait échappé que tu t'en étais aperçue », mentis-je encore. « De toute façon, c'est sûrement sans importance. »

Nettement détendue, Bella sourit en suggérant que nous descendions en bas pour sauver les apparences. Pendant que nous attendions Charlie, nous travaillâmes sur nos devoirs. Lorsque les mathématiques eurent raison de Bella, elle s'arrêta pour préparer le souper.

« Pourquoi tout est si facile pour toi? », murmura-t-elle tandis qu'elle jeta son crayon dans son livre.

« Quand tu auras répété le lycée une dizaine de fois tu comprendras », dis-je en soupirant. Cela la fit sourire.

« Tu planifie », dit-elle joyeusement. Je dus réprimer le grondement que je sentais se construire dans ma gorge.

Même si je détestais l'odeur désagréable des aliments, je proposai mon aide à Bella tout simplement pour me rapprocher d'elle. Lorsque mon nez se retroussa, elle se moqua de moi en les poussant rapidement loin de moi. Lorsque Charlie arriva, l'atmosphère était confortable et légère. Ce dernier semblait de bonne humeur.

* * *

Alors…. Avez-vous aimé ça? Moi je préfère, et de loin le point de vu d'Edward. Je trouve que l'auteure fait un merveilleux travaille. Je la trouve génial d'être capable d'inventer tous les questionnements et toutes inquiétudes d'Edward.

Bisous xoxo

Miss Lunatik


	4. Chapitre 2 Liberté Suite

Bonjour tout le monde. Alors me voici « enfin » pour un nouveau chapitre.

Merci à : isabellamisa1 – Peendoush-x3 – Aude77 – Caro30 – lapiaf83 – Edwardienne100 – lena-lna933 – eliloulou – Gwendoudou – LILI77 – tiff – aliecullen4ever – Elisect32 – adamante – alinette 74 – camille – Sophie – myou – 100%Edward+Bella – cynthia – audrey – sophie

Luna : Tu voulais avoir mon avis sur ma nouvelle traduction ATO. Je l'aime énormément. Comme le dis la description, c'est une alternative à New Moon. Victoria se venge en enlevant tout à Bella, y compris son humanité. Ce qui veut dire qu'elle devient vampire. Et ça, au premier chapitre. C'est une fic Edward & Bella. C'est pour ça que je l'aime, parce que moi sans Edward, je suis rien… lol. Pour l'instant, je suis rendu au chapitre 5 et j'adore cette fic. Je te la conseille fortement.

Angel : Non l'auteures de MSC et de cette fic. n'a pas écrit de pov Edward pendant le tome 2. Elle est comme moi. Elle n'aime pas quand Edward n'est pas là. Par contre, sur le site de SM, elle a mis des bonus de certaine scène qu'elle avait coupe de New Moon. Je te laisser les liens de ces outakes traduit en français :

http:/fr(.)calameo(.)com/books/000021571461a38472f59

http:/fr(.)calameo(.)com/books/000021571ba633fbabb91

http:/fr(.)calameo(.)com/books/000021571c335a4537139

http:/fr(.)calameo(.)com/books/0000215711b2210906667

http:/fr(.)calameo(.)com/books/0000215715b21b1d37c63

http:/fr(.)calameo(.)com/books/000021571a63660f6f034

N'oublie pas d'enlever les parenthèses. Je n'ai pas lu ces traductions, alors tu sauras me dire si elle est bien. Bonne lecture.

Cynthia : Merci beaucoup pour ta belle review. C'est vrai que pour Révélation, il n'y a pas beaucoup de détails… Alors voici une de tes premières attentes, la scène de la camionnette. Finalement la sécurité de Bella écrase – et de loin – la jalousie. Enfin bref tu comprendras après la lecture de ce chapitre.

Disclamer 1 : Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM.

Disclamer 2 : Cette fic est écrite par ForksVampireGirl

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**SUITE DU CHAPITRE 2 – LIBERTÉ**

Comme d'habitude, j'avais laissé Bella et Charlie manger ensemble en me retirant dans le salon pour soi-disant regarder les informations. Je savais que de temps en temps, Charlie trouvait ça étrange que je ne mange jamais avec eux, mais il appréciait de passer du temps seul avec Bella. C'était la raison pour laquelle il ne disait jamais rien à ce sujet.

J'écoutai en souriant tandis qu'il complimentait la cuisine de Bella. Ensuite, ils parlèrent de sa journée de travail. Il lui dit qu'il avait parlé à Billy, mais il ne mentionna pas Jacob. Alors, je me permis de me détendre jusqu'à ce qu'il lui fasse savoir qu'ils étaient tous les deux invités à La Push ce weekend.

« Ah! », murmura évasivement Bella.

Le côté logique de mon cerveau me disait que ce n'était pas le bon moment, qu'il était préférable d'attendre que la tension se soit évanouie de la pièce, mais lorsque Charlie se leva pour aller dans le salon s'endormir devant la télévision, je ne pus m'arrêter.

« Charlie? », dis-je nonchalamment.

« Oui? »

« Bella vous a-t-elle dit que mes parents lui avaient offert des billets d'avions à son anniversaire afin d'aller voir Renée? »

Le cœur de Bella s'accéléra tandis qu'elle laissa tomber l'assiette qu'elle nettoyait. Cette dernière s'écrasa sur le sol, mais Charlie ne cligna même pas des yeux.

« C'est vrai, Bella? », demanda-t-il, les yeux criant sauvagement vers moi.

« Oui », murmura-t-elle. Son visage était devenu rouge et Charlie se tourna vers elle, incrédule.

« Je n'étais pas au courant, non », dit-il, les dents serrées en se retournant vers moi.

« Je vois. »

« As-tu une raison de soulever la question aujourd'hui », me demanda-t-il froidement.

« Leur validité est sur le point d'expirer. Je crains qu'Esmé ne se vexe si Bella n'utilise pas son cadeau. Certes, il suffirait de le lui dissimuler, mais… »

Puis, ce fut au tour de Bella de me regarder, la main agrippée à l'éponge savonneuse. Elle était complètement figée. Nous retenions tous les deux notre souffle tandis que Charlie délibérait.

« Ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée que tu rendes visite à ta mère », Finit-il par dire. « Elle serait contente. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé. »

« J'ai oublié. »

Ses pensées restèrent septiques tandis qu'il essayait de deviner ce que nous gardions pour nous.

« Pardon? On te donne des billets d'avion, et ça te sort de l'esprit? »

« Mmmm. »

Charlie se tourna vers moi tandis que les pièces du puzzle commençaient à s'assembler.

« Edward, tu as mentionné des billets. Combien y en a-t-il exactement? »

« Un pour elle et… un pour moi. »

Sur ce, son visage devint rouge, ses yeux s'agrandirent, et Bella laissa échapper une autre assiette. Elle ne se retourna pas pour me regarder, mais j'entendais à quel point sa respiration était hachurée.

« C'est hors de question! », cria Charlie et je dus lutter pour garder le même ton de voix. Je savais à quel point Bella serait bouleversée de nous voir nous disputer.

« Pourquoi? Vous venez de dire que ce serait une bonne idée que Bella voie sa mère. »

Il se retourna vers Bella et se mit soudainement à hurler, même si elle n'avait pas prononcé un mot.

« Tu n'iras nulle part avec ce garçon, jeune fille! »

C'était exactement ce qui lui faisait peur et je me sentais terriblement mal d'avoir causé ça. C'était douloureux pour elle d'être fâchée avec Charlie. Ils étaient finalement arrivés à une sorte d'entente et le jour d'après j'alimentais le feu. Lorsque Bella se retourna, je m'attendais à voir des larmes, mais c'était plutôt de la fureur qui peignait son visage. J'en fus aussi surpris que Charlie.

« Je ne suis plus une enfant, papa. Et je ne suis plus punie, je te rappelle », cracha-t-elle.

« Oh que si! À partir de tout de suite. »

« En quel honneur? » hurla-t-elle.

« Parce que je l'ai décidé. »

Je connaissais Bella et je savais que Charlie venait de perdre la bataille. Bella était fâchée contre moi pour avoir créé cette dispute, mais ce n'était rien comparé aux flammes qu'elle avait dans les yeux à cette déclaration.

« Je te signale que je suis majeure, Charlie. »

Il recula légèrement en entendant son nom. Généralement, elle faisait attention à ne pas l'appeler « Charlie » en sa présence.

« Ceci est ma maison. Tu obéis à mes règles! », cria-t-il, creusant sa tombe encore plus profondément.

« Ah oui? Tu veux la jouer ainsi? Très bien. Quand souhaites-tu que je parte? Dès ce soir? Ou ai-je quelques jours pour emballer mes affaires? »

À l'expression de Charlie, Bella se sentit immédiatement coupable. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, et elle ne voulait certainement pas déménager. Ils étaient tous les deux désespérés. Un père essayant de protéger sa fille tandis que cette dernière se battait pour qu'il l'accepte comme une adulte. Éventuellement, il allait falloir un équilibre, mais ce n'était pas pour ce soir.

« Je ne protesterai jamais contre une punition tant qu'elle sera méritée. Mais je refuse de faire les frais de tes préjugés », dit-elle d'un ton égale.

Charlie murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible et je pus sentir que Bella se détendait. Elle ne me regardait toujours pas et je me demandais si sa colère aurait diminuée lorsque je la retrouverais plus tard.

« Tu sais très bien que j'ai le droit de voir maman le weekend. Tu ne t'y opposerais pas si j'y allais avec Alice ou Angela. »

« Des filles », murmura-t-il.

« Réagirais-tu ainsi si je partais avec Jacob? »

Je dus retenir ma propre rage à cause de ses propos, même si je savais qu'elle essayait seulement de faire valoir son point. Charlie avait déjà clairement indiqué que les règles que je devais respecter seraient levées pour Jacob. Inconsciemment, mes dents grincèrent et mes poings se serrèrent comme que j'attendais qu'il réponde.

« Oui, cela m'ennuierait aussi », répondit Charlie. On aurait dit qu'il ne se croyait pas lui-même.

« Tu mens mal, papa. »

« Bella… »

« Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais à Las Vegas pour assister à un spectacle cochon. C'est maman, dont il s'agit. Elle est tout autant responsable de moi que tu l'es. » Il avait failli se moquer d'elle tandis que sa colère commençait à se manifester de nouveau. « Serais-tu en train de suggérer que maman n'est pas capable de veiller sur moi? »

Charlie flancha et ses pensées commencèrent à abandonner la lutte. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'empêcher d'y aller et il se sentait tout à coup nerveux à l'idée qu'elle ne revienne pas s'il ne changeait pas d'attitude.

« Méfie-toi que je ne lui rapporte ça », rajouta-t-elle froidement.

« Tu n'as pas intérêt. Tout cela ne me plaît pas, Bella. »

« Cesse de te monter le bourrichon, et ça ira mieux! »

Ils soupirèrent tous les deux en même temps et je fus frappé par leur ressemblance. Cette ressemblance n'était habituellement pas visible, mais il y avait quelque chose avec leur mutuelle acceptation qui les faisait paraître beaucoup plus comme un père et sa fille.

« Mes devoirs sont terminés, tu as dîné, la vaisselle est faite, et je ne suis plus punie », dit-elle fermement. « Je sors, Je serai rentrés avant vingt-deux heures trente. »

« Où vas-tu? », demanda-t-il. Je pouvais dire qu'il attendait seulement une demi-réponse.

« Je n'en sais trop rien. Je resterai dans un rayon de quinze kilomètres. D'accord? »

Charlie marmonna quelque chose tandis que Bella tourna son regard vers moi.

« Nous sortons? », demandai-je plein d'espoir, bien que je fusse nerveux à la façon qu'elle avait de me regarder.

« Oui. J'ai deux mots à te dire en privé. »

Elle se retourna rapidement, prenant d'assaut la porte, avec moi traînant lamentablement derrière elle. Dès que nous fûmes dans la voiture, je me préparai à l'explosion.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris? », cria-t-elle. Instinctivement, j'utilisai la seule défense qui lui importerait – mon inquiétude pour elle. Même si je ne pouvais pas lui dire toutes les raisons de mon attitude, mon inquiétude était l'essence même de tout ce fiasco.

« Je sais que tu as envie de revoir ta mère, Bella. Tu en as parlé en dormant. Tu t'inquiètes pour elle. »

« Ah bon? », demanda-t-elle. Sa voix s'était instantanément radoucie.

« Oui. Comme tu avais la frousse d'affronter Charlie, je me suis borné à intercéder en ta faveur. » J'essayai d'avoir un ton léger en lui laissant savoir que je cherchais seulement à lui faire plaisir. Mais, ça ne semblait pas être la bonne approche.

« Intercéder? », répéta-t-elle en colère. « Tu m'as jetée dans la fosse aux lions, oui! »

« Je n'ai pas eu l'impression que le péril était si grand », marmonnai-je sarcastiquement.

« Je t'avais pourtant averti que je ne voulais pas me disputer avec mon père. »

« Tu n'y étais pas forcée. » En réalité, j'étais étonné car j'avais cru que Charlie serait le seul à argumenter. Mais le vent avait tourné et Bella avait défendu ses intérêts beaucoup mieux que ce à quoi je m'étais attendu.

« C'est plus fort que moi. Quand il se met à être injuste, mes instincts adolescents reprennent le dessus », me dit-elle sur la défensive.

« Je n'y suis pour rien », rigolai-je.

Pendant un moment, nous restâmes assis en silence et je rejouais la soirée dans mon esprit. Elle avait tenu tête à son père pour elle, et même si elle prétendait que l'instinct avait pris le relais, je croyais que c'était plus que ça. Durant tout le temps qu'avait duré les sévères restrictions de Charlie, elle s'y était conformée beaucoup plus que je l'aurais pensé. Elle ne s'était pas plainte et n'avait pas fait sentir Charlie coupable. Probablement parce qu'elle croyait que sa punition était justifiée. Elle détestait l'avoir tant inquiété lorsqu'elle était partie en Italie pour me sauver. Elle était prête à tout faire pour réparer les dommages qu'elle avait créés. C'était un geste désintéressé et je l'admirais pour ça.

Mais cette fois, elle savait qu'elle n'avait rien fait de mal. Il n'y avait rien de mal à ce que j'aie envie de rendre visite à Renée avec elle. C'était ça, qui avait fait qu'elle lui avait tenu tête. Même si je détestais les voir se disputer, j'étais – en quelque sorte – complètement flatté. Bella était en colère après moi parce que j'avais abordé le sujet sans sa permission, mais dans le feu de l'action, elle s'était tenue debout pour moi et pour le droit d'être avec moi.

Ça faisait si longtemps que nous étions calmes que les paroles de Bella me ramenèrent à la conscience.

« L'urgence d'une visite en Floride aurait-elle un lien avec la fête chez Billy? »

Mon corps se tendit. J'étais tellement soulagé que Bella ne soit pas quelque part à Forks lorsque Victoria arrivera, que j'avais complètement oublié cela.

« Du tout », dis-je en essayant de garder le ton de ma voix calme. « Que tu restes ici ou que tu sois à l'autre bout du monde n'y changerait rien : tu n'irais pas. »

Ses poings se serrèrent et il était clair qu'elle voulait dire quelque chose, mais, par miracle, elle choisit de garder le silence. J'étais juste content d'éviter une autre discussion concernant les chiens.

« Bon où va-t-on? », demandai-je désireux d'amener son esprit sur autre chose.

« Chez toi. Je n'ai pas vu Esmé depuis longtemps. »

« Cela lui fera plaisir », dis-je en lui souriant chaleureusement. « Surtout quand elle apprendra où nous allons ce weekend. »

Bella poussa un long soupir et le reste du chemin se fit en silence. J'étais un peu nerveux à propos de son humeur et lorsque nous nous approchâmes de la maison, je me demandais si la soirée pouvait être réparée.

« Bella! », cria Alice en la serrant dans ses bras à la second où nous fûmes à l'intérieur. Bella se détendit immédiatement et un soupir de soulagement m'échappa. Il semblait que ses frustrations contre moi n'étaient pas de taille face au bras accueillants de ma famille.

« Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être de retour dans le vrai monde? »

« Depuis quand une maison de vampire fait partie du vrai monde? », rigola-t-elle. « À chaque fois que je viens ici, j'ai l'impression d'être dans un conte de fée. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel aux mots « conte de fée ». Après tout ce qu'elle avait subi à cause de moi, elle continuait de nous considérer comme des créatures venant de la magie et de la fantaisie plutôt que les monstres que nous étions.

« Qui est à la maison? », demandai-je en regardant Alice de manière significative.

« Carlisle et Esmé sont à l'étage », répondit-elle joyeusement. _Et les autres font le tour de la ville pour essayer de trouver un signe de Victoria. Elle ne devrait pas être ici avant quelques jours, mais nous prenons toutes les précautions possibles._

« Bien », dis-je en prenant la main de Bella dans la mienne. « Maintenant, devons-nous aller partager les nouvelles? »

« Les nouvelles », demanda Alice innocemment.

« Ben oui Alice », la taquina Bella. « Comme si tu ne le savais pas déjà. Nous allons en Floride ce weekend. Je suppose que je ne devrais pas être surprise qu'Edward ait été aussi confiant ce soir. Tu lui avais probablement dit que tout allait bien se passer. »

« Je ne peux pas voir ce que tu n'as pas encore décidé », dit-elle solennellement, mais lorsque Bella arqua un sourcil, elle se mit à rire. « Je sais à quel point tu as pensé à ta mère récemment, alors, j'ai pensé que les chances étaient bonnes. »

Bella leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Carlisle et Esmé descendaient les escaliers.

« Bienvenue, Bella », déclara Carlisle en lui souriant chaleureusement.

« C'est merveilleux de te revoir », ajouta Esmé en la serrant dans ses bras.

« C'est vraiment agréable de revenir. Vous m'avez tellement manqué. »

« Tu es toujours le bienvenue », lui dit Carlisle en se tournant vers moi une fraction de seconde.

_Quand est-ce que vous partez?_

Immédiatement, je me retournai vers Esmé en lui souriant.

« Esmé, je pense que tu seras contente de savoir que Bella et moi ferons enfin usage des billets d'avion que tu lui as offert l'an dernier. »

« Oh, mais c'est merveilleux. Est-ce que ta mère est excitée, ma chérie? »

« Eh bien, je n'ai pas encore eue la chance de lui dire. C'est une décision spontanée. »

« Nous allons partir vendredi », ajoutai-je. Carlisle me fit un signe approbateur. _D'après ce qu'Alice a vu, ça devrait aller. Bella ne sait pas ce qui se passe?_

Je secouai de la tête dans un geste presqu'imperceptiblement et il sembla soulagé. Habituellement, ma famille croyait qu'il fallait être honnête avec Bella et les dangers autour d'elle, mais dans ce cas, j'avais l'impression qu'ils avaient convenu qu'il était inutile de l'inquiéter. Tout sera pris en charge. Victoria n'allait pas nous faire vivre une chasse aussi élaboré que James.

« Bella », dit Alice en lui pointant la cuisine. « Veux-tu quelque chose à manger? Même si tu n'es pas venue depuis un moment, nous continuons d'approvisionner le réfrigérateur. »

« Non merci. J'ai déjà dîné avec Charlie. »

« Un dessert peut-être? »

Je regardai attentivement le sourire figé d'Alice. Je savais qu'elle essayait de nous permettre à moi et à Carlisle de parler seul.

« Elle ne renoncera pas », murmurai-je à Bella. « Tu pourrais prendre quelques bouchées pour en finir. »

Bella soupira tandis que je lui donnai un rapide baiser avant qu'elle suive Alice dans la cuisine. Quelques minutes plus tard, Esmé les rejoignit, et cela me fit réaliser à quel point Bella lui avait manqué. Dès qu'elles furent hors de vu, je fis face à Carlisle.

« Allez-vous être capable de vous en occuper avant notre retour dimanche soir? »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous ne pourrions pas. Alice l'a vue aller directement chez Bella. Elle agit beaucoup plus simplement que James. Ne t'inquiète pas. Il te suffit de distraire Bella et pourquoi pas, essayer de t'amuser toi-même. »

« Merci. »

« Maintenant, Alice m'a dit plus tôt qu'il y a quelque chose que Bella a dit qui t'a rendu confus. Veux-tu en parler? »

« Oh! », dis-je. J'avais oublié avec nos nouvelles inquiétudes. « Ce n'est rien. Juste une petite irritation que les loups semblent avoir. »

« Et, qu'est-ce que c'est? »

« Apparemment, ils pensent que nous sommes la cause de leur réapparition. »

« Le pensent-t-ils vraiment? », demanda-t-il. Il était beaucoup plus amusé que je ne m'y attendais. « Eh bien, je l'avoue, ça m'avait traversé l'esprit, même si les dates ne coïncident pas. Ils ne se sont montrés qu'après notre départ. »

« C'est ce que je pense. Cependant, est-il possible que le changement ait commencé à notre arrivé et que ça a simplement pris un certain temps pour se terminer? »

« Je suppose que tout est possible. Je ne sais pas grand-chose sur leur nature. Cependant, c'est une espèce fascinante. »

Ses paroles me firent lever les yeux au ciel. Carlisle voyait tout – même les plus méprisables et volatiles des créatures – comme une expérience d'apprentissage intéressante.

« Non Alice. Je te jure que c'était délicieux, mais je n'ai plus faim. C'est tout. » Bella marchait vers moi avec Alice juste derrière elle.

« Elle a à peine mangé deux bouchées » bouda-t-elle.

« Eh bien, peut-être que la prochaine fois nous viendrons avant le dîner. Ainsi, tu pourras jouer au chef correctement. »

Alice sourit tandis que son humeur s'allégea en emmenant Bella et le reste d'entre nous dans le salon. Quelques minutes plus tard le reste de ma famille entra dans la maison. Emmett et Rosalie nous dirent un bonjour superficiel avant de se retirer à l'étage. J'aurais pu être irrité par l'attitude de Rose, mais elle obéissait à mes désirs. _Si tu n'es pas capable d'être gentille, ne reste pas avec nous._

Alice et moi jouèrent aux échecs tandis que Bella et Jasper parlaient. Certes, j'étais nerveux de les voir si proche, mais la culpabilité de Jasper à cause de l'incident de l'an dernier le rendait excessivement prudent. C'était presque impossible de douter de son contrôle lorsqu'il était prêt d'elle. Il se souciait d'elle et il se sentait tellement mal de ce qui était arrivé que je suppose que c'était bénéfique pour eux d'arriver à se parler.

Alice et moi venions de terminer notre partie. Il n'y avait plus de raison de jouer parce que nous voyions tous les deux ce que l'autre allait faire. En soupirant, elle renversa son roi pour ensuite pousser la planche vers Bella et Jasper.

« Vous devriez jouer. Au moins, Jasper ne sera pas en mesure d'entendre chaque mouvement que tu auras l'intention de faire », dit-elle avec indignation.

Lorsque leur partie fut terminée, nous passâmes la soirée à discuter, rire et raconter à Bella ce qu'elle avait manqué. Alice m'avait convaincu de jouer du piano et comme Bella était assise à côté de moi en me regardant amoureusement, ma famille disparut. Lorsque nous réalisâmes qu'ils étaient partis, nous nous mîmes à rire en nous rappelant la première fois qu'ils nous avaient « subtilement » laissés seuls à cet endroit précis.

« Tu leur as manqué », dis-je doucement en faisant courir mes doigts dans ses cheveux. « Tu m'as manqué. »

« Tu me vois à tous les jours », murmura-t-elle. Sa respiration s'accéléra légèrement tandis que je me penchai pour l'embrasser doucement.

« Mais pas ici. Pas chez moi, là où je peux vraiment être moi-même. Tu ne sais pas à quel point c'est merveilleux pour moi de t'avoir ici. J'ai l'impression que ma maison est complète. »

Elle rougit en regardant ses genoux tandis que je lui embrassai le front. Je pris une profonde inspiration en fermant les yeux, émerveillé par la perfection du moment. Ça m'avait semblé impossible après tout ce qui s'était passé ce soir. Mais ici, nous étions comme je voulais être.

« Je ne veux pas partir », dit-elle en me jetant un coup d'œil à travers ses cils.

« Mais? »

« Mais Charlie et moi nous nous sommes assez disputé pour une soirée et je veux être de retour bien avant mon couvre feu pour ne pas qu'il pense que je le défi. »

« Je comprends », dis-je en passant mon bras autour de sa taille tandis que nous nous levions.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions de retour chez elle. Les lumières étaient allumées et je pouvais entendre l'esprit de Charlie errer nerveusement. Bien sûr, je ne pouvais pas entendre les mots exacts, mais après quelques instants, je commençai à comprendre le contexte. En souriant, je me tournai vers Bella.

« Mieux vaut que tu ne m'accompagnes pas », dit-elle tristement. « Inutile d'aggraver la situation. »

« Ses pensées sont assez calmes », dis-je en essayant d'étouffer mon rire.

« À plus. »

Un gloussement m'échappa tandis que j'embrassai le somment de sa tête. « Je reviendrai quand Charlie ronflera. »

Je la regardai marcher tristement vers la porte. Elle s'attendait probablement à ce que Charlie soit encore en colère. Cependant, lorsqu'elle découvrira ce qui était réellement dans l'esprit de Charlie, je suppose qu'elle souhaitera sa colère à la place.

Il me fallut un grand effort pour partir, mais étant donné la nature de leur discussion, je croyais que c'était bien au-delà de mon niveau « normal » d'intrusion. C'était déjà assez embarrassant comme ça, sans qu'elle ne découvre plus tard que je les avais écoutés.

Je pensais retourner chez moi, mais je décidai que mon temps serait mieux utilisé en faisant le tour de la ville. Ma famille n'avait trouvé aucun signe de Victoria, mais je savais que je me sentirais mieux après avoir vérifié moi-même. J'avais presque fini lorsque je sentis mon téléphone vibrer.

« Je sais que tu t'amuses à chercher la piste d'un vampire et je déteste t'interrompre », me dit Alice en essayant d'avoir l'air détendue. « Mais j'ai besoin que tu ailles jeter un œil sur Bella. »

« Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? », demandai-je frénétiquement en me dirigeant déjà vers sa maison.

« Rien. Je crois. Du moins, pas encore. J'imagine qu'avec tout ce qui se passe tu veux que je la surveille de près. Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce je devienne aveugle. Et tu sais ce que ça signifie », me dit-elle lourdement.

Je supprimai un grondement venant de mes plus bas instincts. « Les sales loups », murmurai-je.

« Oui, c'est ça », agréa Alice. S'il y avait quelqu'un d'aussi furieux contre les loups que moi, c'était bien elle. Quoi de plus frustrant que de ne pas pouvoir utiliser ses capacités?

« Est-elle encore chez elle? »

« Je pense que oui. Je ne l'ai pas vu partir, mais ça ne veut rien dire. Une fois qu'elle a fait le choix de partir, tout a disparu. Pour ce que j'en sais, elle pourrait déjà être là-bas avec eux. »

« Attends, je suis presque arrivé », lui dis-je avec inquiétude. Quelques secondes plus tard, j'arrivai et sa camionnette était toujours dans l'entrée. Une vague de soulagement m'assaillit. « Elle est toujours là », respirai-je. « Merci Alice. »

« Y a pas de problème. Et en passant, laisse savoir à Bella ce que son choix a fait sur moi. C'était vraiment troublant de la voir disparaître comme ça. »

« D'accord. On se parle demain. »

Je raccrochai mon téléphone tandis que j'arrivai dans l'allée. Sans aucune pensée, j'ouvris le capot de la camionnette pour débrancher la première chose que je vis. Ensuite, je le refermai silencieusement pour attendre Bella. Effectivement, quelques minutes plus tard Bella sortit. Elle avait l'air de se sentir légèrement coupable et à chaque pas qu'elle faisait, elle regardait par-dessus son épaule. Lorsqu'elle fut finalement à l'intérieur de la camionnette, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Mon cœur se brisa à l'idée qu'elle ait délibérément ignoré mes avertissements alors que mon unique souci était de la protéger. C'était encore plus douloureux de savoir à quel point elle allait être fâchée contre moi dans un instant.

Elle fit deux tentatives pour démarrer sa camionnette avant que je fasse le moindre mouvement.

« AAaaaahhh! », hurla-t-elle lorsqu'elle m'aperçut enfin sur le siège passager. Si je n'avais pas été aussi concentré par la situation, j'aurais pu être d'avantage contrarié par le fait qu'elle ne m'ait pas remarqué immédiatement. D'habitude, elle semblait toujours si consciente de ma présence.

« Alice m'a prévenu », lui expliquai-je et dans l'obscurité, je pus voir un éclair de compréhension dans ses yeux. « Elle a pris peur en découvrant que ton futur avait brutalement disparu, il y a cinq minutes. »

Son expression tourna à l'horreur absolue.

« Les loups lui sont invisibles », clarifiai-je. « Tu as oublié? Lorsque tu décides de les côtoyer, ton destin s'évapore aussi. Tu comprends pourquoi cela me rend un petit peu… nerveux. Alice a cessé de te voir, sans pouvoir déterminer si tu reviendrais ou non. » Je comprenais que c'était probablement une source de confusion pour Bella et j'aurais souhaité pouvoir lui expliquer pourquoi ça arrivait, mais c'était un mystère pour nous. « Nous ignorons les raisons de ce phénomène. Les loups-garous ont peut-être une défense innée, mais l'explication laisse à désirer, puisque moi, je n'ai aucune difficulté à lire leurs pensées. D'après Carlisle, cela est dû au fait que leur transmutation régit leur existence. Elle tiendrait moins de la décision spontanée bouleversant tout autour d'eux. À l'instant où ils changeraient de forme, ils n'existeraient plus vraiment. Du coup, le futur ne les concerne plus… »

Je me demandais si Bella m'écoutait encore. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Je détestais l'admettre, mais Carlisle n'était peut-être pas le seul avoir une espèce de fascination maladive pour les loups.

De toute évidence, Bella était en colère contre moi, et à bien des égards, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Elle ne croyait pas que les loups étaient une menace et elle pensait que je la surprotégeais. Auparavant, elle avait déjà démontré avec Charlie qu'elle détestait quand les gens la traitaient comme une enfant et je réalisais qu'elle croyait que je faisais la même chose. Cependant, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Si c'était pour la protéger, j'accepterais sa colère.

« Je réparerai ta voiture à temps pour que tu ailles au lycée, au cas où tu préférerais t'y rendre seule », lui assurai-je en espérant qu'elle allait me pardonner aussi rapidement qu'elle avait semblé pardonner à Charlie. Sans un mot, elle descendit de la camionnette en regardant droit devant elle.

« Ferme ta fenêtre si tu ne veux pas de moi cette nuit. Je comprendrai », dis-je doucement, me sentant abattu lorsqu'elle referma la porte.

À la seconde où elle fut hors de vu, je me mis rapidement à faire le tour de la maison pour lever la tête vers sa fenêtre. Pas même une minutes plus tard, Bella apparut et claqua la fenêtre. Même si je l'avais prévu, mon cœur se serra. Je me débattais avec l'envie de rester à l'extérieur ce qui me rappela les jours où je l'avais regardé de loin. J'allais respecter sa volonté, mais l'idée de passer la nuit loin d'elle m'était presque insupportable.

Je regardai longuement sa chambre en souhaitant trouver un moyen de la garder en sécurité sans qu'elle ne me laisse dehors. Puis, elle se retourna, et encore une fois, je souhaitai pouvoir lire dans ses pensées. Son expression était un mélange de frustration et de douleur, mais malgré tout ce qu'elle ressentait, elle ouvrit largement la fenêtre.

L'excitation montait en moi et je dus me battre contre moi-même pour me rappeler qu'elle avait probablement besoin de temps. Je ne doutais pas un instant qu'elle était encore en colère contre moi et je ne voulais pas la pousser trop loin ou trop rapidement. J'essayai de me convaincre qu'il valait mieux que j'attende un peu.

Je réussis presque à compter jusqu'à dix avant de grimper et de la prendre dans mes bras.

* * *

Toujours aussi impatient notre cher Edward… lol.

Alors… avez-vous aimé ce chapitre? Moi j'ai trouvé très intéressant de lire la visite chez les Cullen qui n'est pas dans le livre.

Alors, on se retrouve bientôt sur ATO!

Bisous xoxo

Miss Lunatik


	5. Chapitre 3 Motivations

Bonjours à toutes! Aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas grand choses à raconter, alors je vais vous faire une suggestion de lecture. Récemment, j'ai lu le premier tome : _Evermore_ de la série _The immortals_ (_Les_ _Éternels_ en français) _d'Alyson Noël_. Pour l'instant, il y a trois tomes à cette série. Le premier est déjà traduit, le deuxième est sur le point de sortir en français et le troisième est sorti en anglais au mois de novembre. Vous avez aimé Twilight, alors vous allez probablement aimer celui-là. Je suis une grande lectrice, alors si vous avez envie que je vous fasse des suggestions, n'hésitez pas à me demander. Et si vous lisez une bon livre ou une bonne fic, je serai vraiment heureuse que vous m'en fassiez part.

Merci à : caro30 – cynthia – aude77 – Edwardienne100 – isabellamisa – alinette74 – luna – aliecullen4ever – Miliampère – lapiaf83 – eliloulou – cynthia – sistabetina – souhad – Elisect32

Je suis vraiment heureuse de voir que ma traduction vous plait autant. Merci de tous vos encouragements!

Léa : L'adresse que tu m'as donnée ne m'emmène nulle part. Il doit y avoir une erreur dedans. Par contre, si tu t'inscris sur le site de fanfiction, tu pourrais mettre ma traduction (et toutes les autres histoires) que tu aimes en alerte. Comme ça, tu recevrais un courriel à chaque fois que je poste un nouveau chapitre.

La plupart d'entre vous avez aimé la visite chez les Cullen. Alors j'imagine que vous serai contente de lire la première partie de ce chapitre qui est une autre scène que nous n'avons pas lu dans le roman. C'est la visite de Bella et Edward chez Renée. Je ne fais pas de suspense parce que vous le verrai dès le premier paragraphe.

Bonne lecture!

Disclamer 1 : Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM.

Disclamer 2 : Ce merveilleux POV Edward est écrit par ForksVampireGirl.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3 – MOTIVATIONS**

Notre vol partit une heure après la fin des cours, assurant notre arrivée en Floride au milieu de la nuit. Pour plaisanter, je dis à Bella que nous n'aurions pas besoin de crème solaire. Elle sembla presque s'excuser, et aussitôt, je regrettai de ne pas avoir gardé ma bouche fermée. J'avais demandé à Carlisle de nous déposer, puisque Charlie était plus ou moins d'accord avec la situation, et je ne voulais pas qu'il y ait quelque chose qui puisse énerver Bella ce weekend. Pour elle, c'était une occasion de s'évader quelques jours et d'oublier le stress de la fin de ses études au lycée avec tout ce que ça impliquait. Je lui rappelai souvent que rien ne pressait, et que puisque nous parlions de l'éternité, il fallait qu'elle soit complètement sûre. Mais comme toujours, elle me disait la même chose – son idée était faite. Elle était déterminée à ce que Carlisle tienne sa promesse.

Durant la majeure partie du vol, Bella regarda rêveusement par la fenêtre en me jetant de temps en temps des regards amoureux. Elle avait l'air en paix et ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu comme ça. Je ne savais pas si c'était à cause de l'éloignement ou parce qu'elle allait revoir sa mère.

Renée nous accueillit à l'aéroport et lorsque les yeux de Bella et sa mère se rencontrèrent, elles se mirent à crier de joie en courant l'une vers l'autre. Je regardai en silence leurs retrouvailles. Elles parlaient tellement vite, qu'elles ne durent probablement pas comprendre ce que l'autre disait. Il leur fallut plusieurs minutes avant qu'elles se rappellent que j'étais là. Puis, en souriant, Bella se retourna vers moi.

« Maman, tu te rappelles d'Edward », dit-elle timidement. Je pouvais entendre qu'elle retenait son souffle.

« Je suis content de te revoir, Renée », dis-je en utilisant le fait que je tenais Bella et nos bagages pour ne pas lui serrer la main. La dernière chose dont nous avions besoin, c'était qu'elle sursaute à ma peau glacée.

« Edward », dit-elle formellement en hochant la tête.

J'avais oublié à quel point c'était intéressant d'écouter les pensées de Renée. C'était un fouillis, un peu comme Charlie, mais je pouvais distinguer des mots et des phrases cohérente et je fus surpris de voir à quel point elle nous voyait clairement.

_Poli… Manifestement, il se souci d'elle… Trop tôt…. Dix-sept ans…_

C'était comme si Renée menait une constante bataille contre elle-même. Elle sentait à quel point j'aimais Bella et elle en était effrayée. Elle ne pouvait pas se sortir de la tête que tomber amoureux trop jeune ne finissait jamais bien. Si seulement elle savait depuis combien de temps j'attendais Bella et tout la dévotion que j'avais pour elle.

« Phil est désolé de ne pas être ici », dit-elle en se retournant vers Bella. « Il doit se lever à l'aube demain. Il va travailler avec l'équipe tout le weekend. Ils doivent se préparer pour le match de dimanche. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. Je suis sûre que nous trouveront le temps de nous parler. »

« Ce serait sympa. Peut-être que je pourrais faire le petit déjeuner dimanche matin avant qu'il parte. »

« Ou tu pourrais me laisser le faire », lui dit Bella avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme. Je dus retenir un rire en me rappelant toutes les histoires que Bella m'avait racontées à propos de Renée et la cuisine.

« Nous verrons. Pour l'instant, allons à la maison. Je suis sûr que vous êtes épuisés. »

Bella et Renée rattrapèrent le temps perdu, même si le trajet entre l'aéroport et la maison fut assez court. Je n'avais jamais vu Bella si bavarde. Renée me lançait des regards dans le rétroviseur. Ça faisait si longtemps que j'entendais les pensées des autres que ça me faisait bizarre de voir à qu'elle point elle travaillait pour me comprendre.

Elle remarqua la façon dont je regardais Bella et encore une fois, elle sembla se disputer avec elle-même pour définir si elle devait s'inquiéter ou non. Lorsque Bella sentit mon regard sur elle, elle me tendit la main par-dessus son épaule pour que je la prenne dans la mienne. J'appréciais la façon qu'avait son cœur de s'accélérer aussitôt que nous nous touchions. Après ce geste, l'examen de Renée augmenta, même si sa voix resta calme.

Arrivés à la maison, elles entrèrent main dans la main tandis que je portai nos bagages. Renée avait ouvert le canapé pour moi et préparé la chambre d'ami pour Bella.

« Bonne nuit », dit Bella en me regardant avec envie. Ce regard n'échappa pas à Renée et elle me regarda prudemment tandis qu'elles montèrent l'escalier.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Renée descendit en se demandant ce qu'elle devait me dire. Je dus supprimer un sourire lorsque je compris qu'elle s'inquiétait que je me faufile dans la chambre de Bella.

« J'espère que ça te va », dit-elle en regardant le canapé. « Je suis là-haut si tu as besoin d'autre chose. »

Subtile…

« Ce sera parfait. Merci de ton hospitalité. »

« Non. Merci à toi », dit-elle. Son regard s'attendrit instantanément. « Merci d'avoir amené Bella ici. Elle me manque tous les jours. »

« Je vais remercier mes parents. C'était leur idée et je suis heureux que nous ayons pu faire le voyage. Elle s'ennuie de toi aussi. »

« Vraiment? », me demanda-t-elle, la voix presque tremblante tandis qu'elle s'asseyait à côté de moi.

« Bien sûr. Elle parle souvent de toi. »

« C'est plaisant à entendre. Chaque fois qu'elle m'appelle ou qu'elle m'envoie un courriel, tout ce que j'entends c'est à quel point elle est heureuse. Évidemment, c'est ce que je veux. C'est vraiment important pour moi. C'est juste étrange pour moi d'entendre qu'elle est heureuse sans pouvoir le constater par moi-même. »

Elle s'arrêta un moment et j'essayai d'écouter son esprit, mais il y avait trop de sentiments contradictoires.

« Elle n'a jamais vraiment aimé Forks », dit-elle finalement. « Probablement parce qu'elle n'avait pas passé beaucoup de temps là-bas. Mais maintenant, elle a beaucoup d'amis et elle aime le lycée. Et elle t'a aussi. » Ce n'était pas une question. C'était une déclaration aussi vraie que si elle m'avait dit qu'il pleuvait souvent dans le Nord-Ouest.

« Oui, Bella et moi sommes très heureux ensemble. Et ma famille l'adore. Elle passe beaucoup de temps avec ma sœur Alice. C'est amusant de les regarder lorsqu'elles sont ensemble. Elle sont des meilleures amies, même si elle sont opposées à bien des égards »

« Oui. Eh bien, je suis heureuse d'entendre qu'elle va bien. »

_Ils doivent être prudent… Ralentir… Trop jeune… Si bien pour elle…_

La bataille fit rage pendant quelques minutes encore avant qu'elle laisse échapper un soupir en se détendant.

« Je suis désolé. Je devrais te laisser dormir. Je te verrai demain matin. »

Sans un mot de plus, elle se leva et marcha rapidement vers l'escalier. Lorsque j'entendis la porte de sa chambre se refermer, ma bataille interne commença. Je me demandais si oui ou non je devais aller retrouver Bella. Une partie de moi se demanda si elle m'attendait, même si nous avions décidé de passer les deux nuits séparés. Je ne doutais pas d'être silencieux et de passer inaperçu, mais je savais que Bella serait nerveuse et ça me semblait plus intelligent de ne pas forcer la chance.

Ce fut une très longue nuit. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point je comptais sur Bella pour contrer la solitude et faire passer les heures rapidement. Tôt le lendemain matin, j'entendis Phil descendre l'escalier, alors je fermai les yeux en me couchant sur le canapé.

_Ramener le petit ami pour le présenter à sa mère. C'est un miracle qu'elle ne soit plus une épave._

Je souris intérieurement en le regardant à travers mes cils tandis qu'il faisait son petit déjeuner. Il était calme et respectueux en me regardant une seule fois avant de partir pour sa journée bien remplie. Quelques heures après le départ de Phil, une porte s'ouvrit à l'étage. Je me levai les bras tendus en entendant le bruit familier des battements du cœur de Bella. Lorsqu'elle entra dans le séjour, elle se frottait encore les yeux et dès qu'elle me vit, son visage s'éclaira d'un large sourire.

« Bonjour », murmurai-je tandis qu'elle se recroquevilla sur mes genoux.

« Enfin », dit-elle en enroulant ses bras autour de mon cou et en enfouissant son visage dans mon cou. « Je ne savais pas à quel point ce serait difficile de dormir sans toi. »

« Eh bien, après demain, je ferai de mon mieux pour m'assurer que tu n'aies plus jamais à le faire. »

Elle ne répondit pas, alors je regardai vers le bas pour lui jeter un coup d'œil. Elle faisait une moue sur son visage.

« Repenses-tu à notre accord pour les nuits? », la taquinai-je.

« Peut-être », murmura-t-elle tandis que ses joues devinrent de plus en plus chaudes.

« Si tu veux que je vienne ce soir, tu as juste à le demander. »

« Je m'en souviendrai », dit-elle en enfouissant son visage encore plus près.

Je lui souris en lui caressant les cheveux, réconforté par le fait que même une seule nuit loin de moi était trop pour elle. Je me sentais exactement pareil. Pendant plusieurs minutes, nous restâmes assis, en silence, appréciant la présence de l'autre jusqu'à ce que Bella pousse un soupir avant de s'éloigner.

« Je veux préparer le petit déjeuner avant que maman se réveille. De cette façon, elle n'aura pas le choix. »

« Et que va dire Renée lorsque je refuserai de manger? »

« Oh, eh bien tu auras déjà mangé, bien sûr. Ma cuisine est tout simplement trop délicieuse pour y résister », taquina-t-elle.

Je la suivis dans la cuisine. Elle savait exactement où tout était.

« Maman aime le confort », dit-elle en déposant la poêle sur la plaque de cuisson. « La maison est différente, mais tout est placé exactement à la même place, comme si nous étions à Phoenix. »

« Penses-tu qu'elle s'ennuie de l'Arizona? »

« C'est toi qui me demande ça? Pourtant, tu devrais avoir une meilleure idée que moi. »

« Tu serais surprise », murmurai-je, ne souhaitant pas vraiment entrer dans les détails de l'esprit de Renée avec Bella. « D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas exactement ce à quoi elle pense en ce moment. »

Elle arrêta immédiatement ce qu'elle était en train de faire pour me regarder, les yeux écarquillés et le cœur battant.

« Est-elle fâchée? Aurait-elle souhaité que je sois venue seule? Va-t-elle me faire la leçon comme Charlie? »

« Hé », dis-je en traversant la pièce pour la prendre dans mes bras. « Ne t'inquiète pas. Elle va bien. Elle est juste un peu inquiète. C'est tout. Elle voit à quel point nous nous aimons et elle a peur que nous soyons trop jeunes. »

« Si seulement elle savait », soupira-t-elle en reflétant les pensées que j'avais eues plus tôt.

En respirant profondément, Bella reprit la préparation du petit déjeuner. Tandis que l'odeur commençait à flotter dans la maison, j'entendis Renée remuer à l'étage. Je me détachai rapidement de Bella pour reprendre ma place à la table.

_J'aurais dû… Ils sont des invités… Si prévenant._

« Bonjour vous deux », dit-elle gaiement. « J'allais cuisiner, mais il semble que vous m'avez devancé. »

« C'était l'idée », sourit Bella. « Vois ça comme un remerciement pour nous permettre de rester ici. »

« Tu sais que tu es toujours la bienvenue. C'est tellement agréable de te revoir. »

Elle s'approcha de Bella pour la serrer dans ses bras tandis que son esprit courait à travers certain souvenir de l'enfance de Bella. J'eus un bref aperçu des pièces du puzzle, mais je vis clairement les raisons pour lesquelles Bella m'avait dit qu'elle se sentait l'adulte dans sa relation avec sa mère. Renée ne restait pas en place bien longtemps. Elle aimait vivre sa vie avec passion, et elle ne semblait pas être capable de maintenir son intérêt sur quelque chose bien longtemps.

Lorsque le petit déjeuner fut prêt, elles s'assirent à la table, Bella à mes côtés et Renée face à nous.

« Edward avait vraiment faim, alors il a mangé plus tôt », lui dit Bella en ricanant. « Moi, j'ai attendu pour pouvoir manger avec toi. »

« C'est gentil. Peut-être qu'après avoir mangé, nous pourrions aller en ville? »

Bella me regarda avant de répondre. Je ne pourrai pas mettre le pied dehors et nous n'étions pas sûrs que l'excuse de la dissertation tienne tout le weekend.

« Je suis un peu fatiguée à cause du décalage horaire », répondit-elle. « Pouvons-nous rester ici, aujourd'hui? Nous pourrions parler et peut-être regarder un film. Ça me ferait du bien de pouvoir me détendre. »

« Bien sûr ma chérie. Tout ce que tu voudras. »

Renée me jeta un regard et pour un instant, je tentai de détourner mon attention de Bella. Je laissai vagabonder mon regard dans la maison pour finalement revenir sur Renée qui me regardait toujours avec un air interrogateur.

« La maison est belle », dis-je en souriant chaleureusement. « Est-ce que toi et Phil aimez la Floride jusqu'à maintenant? »

« C'est sûr qu'il fait chaud. La chaleur est différente de celle de l'Arizona. Mais nous sommes vraiment heureux ici. Et toi, ton retour? », me demanda-t-elle. « Et vous deux, êtes-vous excités de terminer le lycée? »

Le cœur de Bella tressauta et instinctivement, elle se rapprocha de moi.

« Il y a définitivement beaucoup de chose à penser », répondis-je en prenant la main de Bella sous la table.

« Mais nous sommes prêts », ajouta-t-elle en pressant fermement ma main.

Renée continua de faire la conversation tandis qu'elle se demandait comment compenser des mois d'absence en deux jours. Elle restait polie avec moi, même si ses pensées étaient en alertes et ses regards confus. Phil rentra tard et complètement épuisé en s'excusant de ne pas rester avec nous. Il avait besoin d'une douche et d'une bonne nuit de sommeil avant le match de demain. Bella lui sourit sincèrement et je savais qu'elle avait décidé de se lever tôt pour que le petit déjeuner soit prêt avant qu'il parte. Ce serait le seul moment qu'elle passerait avec lui.

Toute la journée, Bella et moi avions gardé une distance respectable, mais le soir venu, lorsque Renée nous souhaita une bonne nuit, Bella me regarda intensément. Il était évident qu'elle voulait me dire qu'elle avait décidé que ça valait le risque.

Dès que je fus sûr que Renée soit endormie, je me glissai à l'étage, dans la chambre de Bella. Lorsque j'entrai, elle rayonnait.

« Tu m'as manqué », murmura-t-elle tandis que je me couchai à côté d'elle. Elle posa sa tête sur mon torse.

« Tu m'as manqué toi aussi », lui dis-je en embrassant le dessus de sa tête. « Alors, vas-tu sortir avec Renée demain? Je ne voudrais pas que tu te prives du soleil à cause de moi. »

J'essayai de garder le ton de ma voix léger, mais elle y détecta un soupçon de tristesse. Je détestais le fait de ne pas être en mesure d'aller à l'extérieur ou de marcher sur la plage avec elle, et je ne voulais certainement pas qu'elle s'empêche d'y aller parce qu'elle se sentait mal de me laisser ici. Le jour où elle devrait, elle aussi, se cacher du soleil, viendrait bien assez tôt, et je ne voulais pas l'empêcher d'en profiter tandis qu'elle le pouvait encore.

« Oui, elle va me faire visiter la ville et nous allons aller sur la plage. »

« S'il te plaît ne te presse pas pour moi. Je suis parfaitement bien ici. De toute façon, c'est bien que tu passes du temps seule avec elle. »

« Je sais, c'est juste que je déteste te laisser ici. »

« Bella, ça va. Je suis heureux de te voir heureuse. C'est tout ce qui m'importe. »

Elle se blottit contre de moi et je commençai à lui fredonner sa berceuse. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle dériva vers le sommeil tandis que j'essayai de combattre le sentiment de culpabilité que je ressentais à cause de toutes les choses que j'éloignais d'elle.

Je retournai en bas avant que le soleil ne se lève. Bella me rejoignit peu temps après. Lorsque Phil et Renée se réveillèrent, elle avait terminé de préparer un petit déjeuner élaboré tandis que je faisais semblant de travailler sur un travail que je devais remettre. Quelques heures plus tard, Bella et Renée étaient prête pour leur journée ensemble. Renée me suggéra d'amener mon travail sur la plage, alors je lui expliquai que la chaleur me donnait mal à la tête et que j'avais besoin de me concentrer. Dès qu'elles furent partie, je pris mon téléphone pour faire l'appel que – à la fois – j'avais hâte de faire et que je redoutais. Ça ne sonna même pas une fois avant que j'entende la voix d'Alice à l'autre bout du fil.

« Nous l'avons presque eu, mais elle nous a échappé. »

« Quoi? », criai-je. « Comment est-ce possible? »

« Nous ne savons pas exactement. C'était comme si elle savait où nous étions et ce que nous avions planifié. Elle savait aussi où était la limite et elle l'a utilisée contre nous. Dès que nous avons été près des loups, je suis devenue aveugle. En plus, il y a eu un petit incident. La meute l'a suivie, mais l'un d'entre eux a pensé qu'Emmett avait franchi la ligne et il s'est jeté sur lui, babines retroussées, en oubliant qu'il traquait un vampire. Deux autres ont sauté devant lui pour stopper l'attaque, mais lorsque Rosalie s'est interposée, prête à se battre avec Emmett, tout ce qu'elle a réussi à faire, c'est des les exciter. Esmé et moi les avons éloignés tandis que Carlisle et Jasper tentaient de calmer la meute. Tous ça n'a prit qu'un instant, mais Victoria avait disparu depuis longtemps. »

Je pris une grande inspiration en fermant les yeux, exaspéré. « Alors, que faisons-nous maintenant? »

« Il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire. Pour l'instant, je ne vois pas de signe de son retour, mais lorsque ça arrivera, nous serons prêts. »

« Donc, tu es sûre qu'elle est loin de Forks? »

« On dirait. Vous revenez ce soir? »

« Il le faut. Si j'essaye de la convaincre de rester ici plus longtemps que prévu, elle saura que quelque chose ne va pas. »

« Et tu es sûr que de ne pas la mettre au courant est toujours une bonne idée? »

« Oui. Il n'y a aucune raison de lui faire peur tant que nous sommes sûrs qu'il n'y a aucun danger. Elle a déjà vécue assez de choses traumatisantes à cause de nous comme ça. »

« D'accord, mais en passant, je pense que tu devrais lui dire. Ça aurait été différent si nous nous étions occupés de Victoria. Mais ne crois-tu pas qu'elle mérite de connaître la vérité et savoir ce qui ce passe? »

« Elle sait ce qui existe dans ce monde. Tout ce qui importe c'est qu'elle n'ait plus à affronter toutes ses choses. »

« Ok», soupira-t-elle, de toute évidence pas du tout convaincue. « Nous nous verrons ce soir. »

Durant le reste de la journée, mon esprit courait dans diverses possibilités, et même si je savais que c'était ridicule, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour Bella. Il n'y avait aucune raison de penser que Victoria savait que nous étions en Floride, mais après avoir entendu avec quelle rapidité elle avait disparue de Forks, tout ce que je voulais, c'était que Bella soit rapidement de retour dans mes bras.

Lorsqu'elles furent rentrées je serrai Bella dans mes bras et elle s'éloigna presque immédiatement de moi en me regardant étrangement, pour ensuite regarder Renée qui s'affairait dans la cuisine pour nous donner un moment d'intimité. Je lui demandai si quelque chose n'allait pas, mais elle secoua la tête en me donnant un rapide baiser pour ensuite aller rejoindre Renée.

Elles dînèrent et ensuite, Bella monta à contre cœur pour préparer ses affaires. Renée me regardait tandis que son esprit essayait encore une fois de me comprendre. Ses pensées étaient plus douces et ça se reflétait dans son expression. Elle s'approcha pour venir s'asseoir dans le canapé à côte de moi tandis que moi aussi, je ramassais mes affaires.

« Elle t'aime », me dit-elle simplement. Je m'arrêtai pour la regarder.

« Et je l'aime. Plus que tout. »

« Oui. Je peux le voir. Je ne comprends pas exactement où vous en êtes, mais je fais confiance à Bella. Et elle, elle a confiance en toi. »

Puis, son esprit devint – inexplicablement – plus clair que jamais. Elle imaginait Bella plus âgée. Elle imaginait son avenir. Et sans équivoque, j'étais près d'elle. À l'aimer et à la protéger. Je souris parce que je venais de me rendre compte que Renée nous comprenait beaucoup mieux qu'elle s'en donnait le crédit

« Promets-moi une chose », me demanda-t-elle doucement en regardant vers l'escalier. « Prends soin d'elle et assure toi qu'elle soit toujours aussi heureuse que maintenant. »

« Oui, je le ferai. Aussi longtemps qu'elle me permettra de le faire. »

Elle sourit en hochant la tête et en riant d'elle-même. Ses pensées redevinrent floues. Elle était heureuse et ça me donnait une paix intérieure.

Bella descendit avec un sourire triste et lorsque Renée la serra dans ses bras, elles avaient toutes les deux les larmes aux yeux. Tandis que nous roulions vers l'aéroport, le soleil se couchait et après une autre séance de câlins larmoyants, Renée laissa Bella partir en nous faisant des signes d'au revoir.

Dans l'avion, elle ne dit pas grand-chose en regardant le soleil couchant à l'horizon. Carlisle avait amené la Volvo à l'aéroport pour nous, pensant que nous voudrions du temps seul à seul pour parler. J'observai Bella du coin de l'œil en décidant que je ne pouvais plus supporter ce silence. Je pensais que le weekend avait été exceptionnellement bien, mais j'avais peur que quelque chose l'ait bouleversée.

« Tu es bien silencieuse », dis-je doucement. « L'avion t'a rendue malade? »

« Non. »

« Tu es triste d'être partie? »

« Plutôt soulagée, je crois. »

Je la regardai, sceptique. Je savais qu'elle avait apprécié les moments qu'elle avait passés avec sa mère. De plus, Renée avait beaucoup mieux accepté notre relation que Bella l'avait prévu. Pour quelle raison était-elle soulagée que ce soit terminé?

« Renée est tellement plus intuitive que Charlie. Ça me rend nerveuse », expliqua-t-elle.

Je ris, tout à coup extrêmement curieux de ce que Renée lui avait dit au cours de l'après-midi qu'elles avaient passées ensemble. Lorsqu'elle m'avait parlé, elle avait semblé encourager notre relation à progresser. Pas comme si elle s'attendait à un engagement immédiat, mais j'étais sûr de l'aperçu que j'avais eu. Elle savait que Bella était mon avenir et que j'étais le sien.

« Ta mère est dotée d'un esprit très intéressant. Enfantin et perspicace à la fois. Elle envisage les choses d'une manière très personnelle. »

Elle hocha la tête tandis qu'elle considérait ma réplique pour ensuite tourner la tête vers la fenêtre. Ses yeux se fermèrent et sa respiration se ralentit. Elle finit par céder à son épuisement. Je ralentis légèrement, appréciant de la regarder lors de son sommeil et lorsque nous arrivâmes chez elle, j'aurais voulu pouvoir ne pas la réveiller. Au moins, ce ne serait pas long avant que je puisse à nouveau la serrer dans mes bras tandis qu'elle dériverait dans le sommeil pour la nuit.

Lentement, je tendis la main pour lui toucher la joue, ne voulant pas la surprendre. Ses yeux s'entrouvrirent et elle sourit lorsqu'elle me vit. Je lui embrassai le front en lui chuchotant : « Nous sommes arrivés, Bella au Bois Dormant. Debout! »

Je pris son sac sur la banquette lorsque je vis – et Bella aussi – les rideaux bouger. Même si Charlie essayait de rester calme et de ne pas paraître trop inquiet, il était heureux que Bella revienne à la maison. Une partie de lui avait craint qu'elle trouve la Floride attrayante ou qu'elle veuille y rester parce qu'elle s'ennuyait trop de sa mère. Il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée qu'elle quitte Forks comme Renée l'avait fait.

Quelque part dans ses pensées confuses, j'attrapai quelque chose au sujet de Jacob et instantanément, mon corps se tendit.

« C'est si terrible que cela? », demanda-t-elle en sentant mon soudain changement de posture.

« Il n'est pas en colère. Tu lui as juste manqué », dis-je en me forçant à me détendre.

Charlie nous attendait à la porte avec un large sourire sur le visage.

* * *

Est-ce que vous vous rappelez de la suite de ce chapitre? Jacob téléphone à Bella. Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi j'ai bien hâte d'avoir le point de vu d'Edward.

Bon weekend

À demain sur ATO

Bisous xoxo

Miss Lunatik


	6. Chapitre 3 Motivations Suite

Bonjour à vous très chères lectrices! Me revoilà pour la suite du chapitre 3. Ici, il y a la petite confrontation entre Edward et Jacob que j'ai trouvé très intéressante.

Merci à : luna – aude77 – aliecullen4ever – Pata – cynthia – Elisect32 – caro30 – . – minomina – bettypoussin – vanessa davis – sista betina – eliloulou – isabellamisa – aurel – cynthai

Plusieurs m'ont fait mention qu'ils n'auraient pas pensé qu'Edward tutoierait Renée. En fait en anglais, il n'y a pas de tu et de vous, il y a juste you. Comme Edward appelle Renée par son nom, je me suis dis que j'allais le faire tutoyer Renée.

Les 100 review sont atteints. Je suis vraiment contente. Je n'en reviens même pas de les avoir déjà atteints. Merci de votre soutient. Je l'apprécie énormément.

Isabellamisa : c'est toi qui à écrit la 100e review.

Luna : Le lien du pov d'Edward que tu m'as envoyé ne fonctionne pas (l'adresse n'est pas bonne) et effectivement, j'ai très envie de le lire. Alors peux-tu essayer de me le renvoyer s'il te plaît. Merci d'avance.

Pata : Non, je ne sais pas si quelqu'un a fait le pov Edward du tome 2. Personnellement, je n'aurais pas envie de le faire, parce que je n'aime vraiment pas ça lorsqu'Edward et Bella sont séparés. Par contre, si tu jette un coup d'œil au chapitre 4. Chapitre 2 Liberté Suite, tu verras qu'au début dans ma notre j'ai laissé quelques liens écrite de la main de SM. Évidemment ils sont traduits en français. Ce sont les outakes du 2e tome. Et il y a un pov Edward dedans + d'autres scènes inédites.

Cynthia : Merci pour tous tes beaux commentaires. Je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes à ce point cette traduction. C'est vrai quelle est génial… lol!

Minomina : Merci de ta review. Je suis contente que tu aimes ma traduction. Moi aussi le 3e tome est mon préféré. J'essaie de poster un chapitre par semaine d'EE. Il ne faut pas oublié que j'ai aussi ATO. Pour ce qui est d'arrêter ma traduction, ne t'en fait pas, je n'arrêterai pas! À part s'il m'arrive quelque chose de grave. Je ne crois pas que l'auteure va arrêter d'écrire cette fic. La dernière fois qu'elle a posté, c'est le 21 janvier. Ça fait trois semaines, mais il ne faut pas oublier que ses chapitres sont très longs et extraordinaires. Il y a beaucoup de travail derrière ça et je crois qu'il est normal qu'elle ne poste pas plus souvent.

Bettypoussin : Je suis toute à fait d'accord avec toi. Nous redécouvrons se tome et comme tu le dis si bien, avec le pov d'Edward, tous est plus profond, exaltant. Merci d'avoir laissé une review.

Vanessa davis : Je suis contente que ma traduction te plaise et merci de ta review.

Sista betina : S'il te plaît ne soit pas à court de mot. J'adore lire tes commentaires… lol! Et pour ce qui est de savoir d'où viennent mes lecteurs, il est possible de le savoir avec le site. Mais merci quand même de conseil. C'est vrai que c'est le fun de savoir qu'il y a des gens de partout dans le monde qui me lise.

Disclamer 1 : Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM.

Disclamer 2 : Cette fic est écrite par ForksVampireGirl. Merci à toi chère auteure de nous donner ce merveilleux POV d'Edward.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**SUITE DU CHAPITRE 3 - MOTIVATIONS**

« Bienvenue, chérie! Comment c'était, Jacksonville? »

« Humide et infesté de moustiques. »

Je pus entendre du soulagement dans les pensées de Charlie.

« Renée n'a pas réussi à te vendre l'université de la Floride? »

« Elle a essayé. Je préférerais me pendre. »

En soupirant fortement, il se tourna vers moi pour me demander : « Vous vous êtes bien amusés? »

« Oui, Renée est très hospitalière », dis-je poliment en souriant – ça le rendait toujours confus.

« Hum… parfait. Tant mieux pour vous. »

Ensuite, il serra Bella dans ses bras tandis que celle-ci rit en murmurant : « impressionnant. »

« Tu m'as vraiment manqué, Bella. Quand tu n'es pas là, la bouffe est carrément nulle. »

« Je vais te préparer à dîner », dit-elle tandis qu'il la libéra de son étreinte. Elle aussi était heureuse d'être de retour à la maison – et c'est à cet instant, que je réalisai qu'une partie de moi avait été aussi nerveuse que Charlie que le soleil de la Floride la séduise. Je n'aurais jamais fait obstacle à son désir pour le soleil et si c'était ce qu'elle voulait, j'aurais passé ma vie à l'intérieur. Par contre, j'étais réellement heureux qu'elle considère que Forks était chez elle.

« Téléphone d'abord à Jacob, veux-tu? », lui dit Charlie, interrompant mon moment de joie. Il n'y avait plus repensé depuis qu'il nous avait vus arriver, alors je m'étais moi-même permis d'oublier. « Il me sonne toutes les cinq minutes depuis six heures ce matin. Je lui ai promis que tu l'appellerais sitôt rentrée. »

« Il souhaite me parler? », demanda timidement Bella. J'aurais préféré ne pas entendre la touche d'émotion dans sa voix.

« Apparemment. Il a refusé de me confier de quoi il s'agissait. A juste précisé que c'était important. » Les mots furent à peine sortit de sa bouche que le téléphone sonna et je dus supprimer un grondement. « Je te parie mon prochain salaire que c'est lui. »

« Je le prends », dit Bella en courant vers la cuisine. Je la suivis nerveusement. « Allo », dit-elle avec espoir.

« Tu es rentrée », l'entendis-je lui dire.

Je mis un bras autour de la taille de Bella et écoutai leur courte conversation. Je ne croyais pas qu'il soit assez fou pour laisser filtrer quelque chose sur Victoria, mais j'attendais, prêt à saisir le téléphone au moindre signe. Tout ça était assez simple, mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il voulait s'assurer qu'elle irait au lycée demain. Croyait-il que je l'avais kidnappée?

J'essayai d'ignorer le fait que le cœur de Bella s'accéléra lorsqu'elle lui dit qu'elle était heureuse qu'il lui téléphone. Mon autre main – celle qui n'était pas sur elle – se serra et instinctivement je reculai pour ne pas qu'elle sente mon extrême tension. La conversation se termina brutalement et Bella était réellement déçu.

« Plutôt expéditif », dit-elle tristement.

« Est-ce que tout va bien? », lui demandai-je. Je me sentais soulagé qu'il n'ait rien dit, mais en même temps furieux qu'il ait bouleversé Bella.

« Aucune idée. Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre les raisons de cet appel. »

« Désolé, là je ne peux pas t'aider », dis-je en lui souriant légèrement. Heureusement, ça faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas été assez près de lui pour avoir accès à son esprit.

« Mmmm », murmura-t-elle en saisissant d'un air absent les ingrédients pour préparer le dîner.

Je la regardai, essayant de comprendre – encore une fois – ce que son esprit silencieux ne me disait pas. Était-elle simplement inquiète pour lui? Ou s'ennuyait-elle de lui? Était-il seulement un ami pour elle? Ou avait-elle développée des sentiments plus fort lorsque je l'avais laissé si brisée?

Je la regardai toujours, perplexe, lorsqu'elle se figea. Elle écarquilla les yeux, sa respiration s'accéléra et la viande haché lui glissa des mains. Je m'approchai d'elle pour saisir la viande au vol avant de la serrer dans mes bras.

« Qu'y a-t-il? », demandai-je nerveusement. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête.

Après de très longues minutes, je la secouai légèrement en lui demandant : « Bella? » Elle avait les yeux vitreux.

« Je crois… je crois qu'il vérifiait », dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. « Que j'étais encore humaine, s'entend. »

Mon corps se tendit que je dus supprimer le sifflement qui se construisait dans ma poitrine. L'enfant avait beaucoup de nerfs.

« Il nous faudra partir », dit-elle doucement. « Avant. Pour ne pas trahir votre accord. Nous ne serons jamais en mesure de revenir ici. »

Sa voix se brisa et je resserrai mon étreinte pour éloigner sa tristesse. « Je sais », soufflai-je en souhaitant que quelque chose nous donne plus de temps. Que ce soit son amour pour Charlie, ou la crainte de briser le traité, ou même sa réticence à blesser Jacob. N'importe quoi.

Nous étions tellement perdus dans nos pensées que ni l'un ni l'autre n'entendîmes Charlie entrer dans la cuisine.

« Hum! »

Bella s'éloigna de moi le visage rouge vif et je m'accoudai sur le comptoir pour lui donner plus d'espace. Même si j'essayai très fort, j'étais incapable de détendre mon expression, alors, je me concentrai sur le plancher pour tenter de me calmer, ne voulant pas que Charlie voit mon irritation.

« Si ça t'ennuie de préparer à manger, je peux commander une pizza », dit-il.

« Inutile, j'ai déjà commencé. »

« Très bien », répondit-il appuyé contre le mur en nous regardant fixement. Il était évident qu'il n'allait pas nous laisser seuls.

Je décidai de partir en expliquant que j'étais épuisé à cause du voyage. Il était tard et je savais que je reviendrais bientôt. Je voulais rapidement aller à la maison et parler avec ma famille. Bella commença à mettre la table en ignorant le regard de Charlie. Je lui fis un rapide baiser sur la joue en lui murmurant « On se voit bientôt » beaucoup trop faible pour que Charlie l'entende.

Lorsque j'arrivai à la maison, Alice m'attendait. Évidemment.

« Comment s'est passé ton voyage? », me demanda-t-elle négligemment. Je levai les yeux au ciel. Je n'étais pas d'humeur.

« C'était bien, mais pour l'instant, il y a une question plus importante à régler. »

« Je te l'ai déjà dis. Victoria est loin. »

« Ce n'est pas à propos de ça », dis-je. L'irritation coulait dans ma voix. « Il semble que Jacob pense que j'ai amené Bella hors de la ville pour la transformer. »

« Quoi? » Elle était bouche bée et ses pensées devinrent immédiatement amères. Elle détestait ne pas voir venir les choses.

« Il a appelé Charlie tout le weekend et lorsqu'il a finalement parlé à Bella, la conversation n'a pas duré plus de cinq minutes. Elle croit qu'il vérifiait. »

« De quel droit fait-il ça? Même si tu l'avais emmené pour ça, vous auriez été loin de la terre des Quileutes et il n'aurait aucun moyen de le prouver. »

« Je sais. Je crois que c'est plus parce qu'il… s'inquiète pour elle. Il voulait savoir si elle allait bien. »

Je sentis ma colère se dissiper légèrement parce que je venais de m'apercevoir qu'il ne s'agissait probablement pas du traité pour lui. À sa manière, il se souciait de Bella et je ne pouvais pas le blâmer pour ça. Pourtant, je ne voulais pas qu'il vérifie chaque fois qu'elle s'en irait quelques jours. Nous ne savions pas où était Victoria, et il était tout à fait possible que nous aurions à répéter notre évasion dans un avenir rapproché.

Après quelques minutes, Carlisle et Esmé descendirent. Ils m'accueillirent en souriant et en me serrant dans leurs bras, heureux que Bella et moi ayons passé un bon voyage. L'atmosphère était presque trop légère compte tenue de la raison de ce voyage. Ils m'assurèrent qu'il n'y avait pas de dangers immédiats et que la meilleure chose que je puisse faire pour l'instant était de rester près de Bella.

Lorsque je retournai auprès de Bella, tout était redevenu presque normal, jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions au lycée le lendemain matin.

_Ils feraient mieux d'arriver bientôt. Je ne peux pas rester ici très longtemps. Stupides buveurs de sang. Ils sont chanceux que Paul ne soit pas le plus gros. Il avait raison. La prochaine fois, nous ne l'arrêterons pas. S'ils dépassent la ligne… Ils sont des proies faciles._

Je pus entendre les pensées furieuses de Jacob quelques rues avant d'arriver au lycée. Mes mains se crispèrent sur le volant.

« Si je te demande un service, me feras-tu confiance? », demandai-je à Bella, méfiant. C'était évident que Jacob n'aurait pas de problème à parler crûment face à elle et il n'y avait pas grand-chose que je puisse faire pour l'en empêcher.

Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra tandis qu'elle jaugea mon expression.

« Ça dépend. »

« J'étais certain que tu dirais cela. »

« Qu'attends-tu de moi? »

« Que tu restes dans la voiture », dis-je en garant la voiture. Je regardai autour jusqu'à ce que je le trouve. Je n'avais aucune chance de convaincre Bella de rester à l'intérieur si elle le voyait, alors j'essayai de garder mes yeux verrouillés aux siens. « Jusqu'à ce que je revienne te chercher. »

« Pourquoi donc? », demanda-t-elle en tournant son regard vers le parking. « Oh! », dit-elle dans un souffle et je sus que la bataille était perdue. À présent, tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était de l'empêcher de parler.

« Tu t'es trompée de conclusion, hier soir », lui dis-je solennellement. « S'il t'a interrogée sur ta présence au lycée, c'est parce qu'il savait que je serais avec toi. Il cherchait un endroit où me contacter en toute sécurité. Devant témoins. »

Elle sembla confuse un instant, mais son expression devint rapidement résolue.

« Pas question que je reste dans la voiture. »

« Comme par hasard! », soupirai-je. « Bon, débarrassons-nous de lui le plus vite possible. »

Nous descendîmes de la voiture et je ne tardai pas à saisir la main de Bella. J'entrelaçai ses doigts avec les miens en écoutant les pensées glaciales de Jacob, tandis qu'il nous dévisageait ouvertement. Les pensées des élèves autour de nous étaient confuses et nerveuses. Certains étaient contents de savoir qu'une bataille pouvait éclater.

Je cessai de marcher lorsque je fus certain que personne ne puisse nous entendre. Je déplaçai doucement Bella pour qu'elle soit légèrement derrière moi en essayant de figurer comment faire pour ne pas que Jacob en dise trop.

« Il te suffisait de téléphoner », dis-je fermement.

« Désolé, je n'ai pas de sangsues dans mon répertoire. »

« J'étais joignable chez Bella », dis-je en souriant.

Son visage se crispa et sa mâchoire se serra tandis que je retins un grondement qui menaçait de m'échapper. J'étais familier avec les réactions irrationnelles des loups garous, alors je me rappelai que je devais rester aussi calme que possible pour qu'il reste calme lui aussi.

« Ici n'est pas le bon endroit, Jacob. Pourrions-nous en rediscuter plus tard? »

« Ben tiens! Sûr que je vais passer à ta crypte après les cours. Où est le problème? »

Je regardai les élèves autour de nous, écoutant attentivement. Ils devenaient de plus en plus curieux. Ça ne valait pas la peine d'éveiller les soupçons et Jacob le savait. Ce qu'il pouvait être têtu.

« Je sais déjà ce que tu es venu m'annoncer », dis-je doucement avec un petit sourire en coin. Ça aurait pu être régler avant que nous sortions de la voiture. « Tu as délivré ton message », dis-je sèchement. « Considère-nous comme avertis. »

Je jetai rapidement un regard vers Bella qui nous regardait avec inquiétude.

« Avertis? », demanda-t-elle. « De quoi tu parles? »

_Incroyable_, pensa Jacob tandis que son irritation grandissait. _Il ne la laisse même pas se faire sa propre idée._

« Tu ne l'as pas informée? », demanda-t-il incrédule. « Tu as eu peur qu'elle prenne notre parti ou quoi? »

« Laisse tomber, s'il te plaît », dis-je calmement.

« Pourquoi? » _As-tu peur qu'elle te quitte parce que ta famille a dépassée la ligne? Et à quel point ton frère est idiot? Victoria serait un tas de cendre à l'heure qu'il est._

« De quoi devrais-je être au courant? », demanda Bella nerveusement. « Edward? »

_Tu ne lui as pas dit. Je vais le faire. Comme ça, tout sera équitable_

« Jake », demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui. Cela me prit chaque once de force pour ne pas la prendre dans mes bras et me mettre à courir. Si ce n'était pas des étudiants autour de nous, je ne pense que je n'aurais pas pu m'en empêcher.

Jacob me sourit. _Tu sais qu'elle aurait préféré l'entendre de toi. Je suis heureux de pouvoir te rendre ce service._

« Il ne t'a donc pas dit que son grand… frère avait traversé la ligne de démarcation dans la nuit de samedi? », lui dit-il en scrutant sa réaction. Ensuite, il se retourna vers moi et dit d'un ton cinglant : « Paul était en droit de… »

« C'était un no man's land. »

« Non. »

Je le regardai attentivement pour voir s'il perdait le contrôle. Personne ne m'empêcherait de partir avec Bella s'il était sur le point de se transformer. Lorsque Bella finit par parler avec une voix terrifiée, il sembla se calmer.

« Emmett et Paul? Qu'est-il arrivé? Ils se sont battus? », demanda-t-elle de plus en plus nerveuse. « Pourquoi? Paul a été blessé? »

« Personne ne s'est battu », soupirai-je. « Et personne n'a été blessé. Du calme. »

_Tu te fous de moi,_ pensa Jacob en me regardant, incrédule. _Eh bien, ça prend une tournure intéressante. J'apporte de bonnes nouvelles aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas?_ Je le foudroyai du regard, mais il était trop tard. Il prenait beaucoup trop de plaisir en ce moment.

« Il ne t'a rien dit du tout? », demanda-t-il pour délibérément piquer la curiosité de Bella. « C'est pour cela que tu l'as éloignée, hein? Tu ne voulais pas qu'elle… »

« Va-t-en », crachai-je. Je souhaitais – beaucoup trop fortement d'ailleurs – être seul avec lui pour le remettre à sa place.

« Pourquoi lui avoir caché les choses? », persista-t-il.

Je le foudroyai du regard, plus que jamais furieux. Il faisait ça à cause de sa rancune. Il ne se souciait pas du fait qu'il allait bouleverser Bella. Tout ce qui l'importait, c'était que Bella soit fâchée contre moi. Au milieu de ma fureur, j'entendis le cœur de Bella commencer à courir comme qu'elle haleta. Ses yeux remplis de crainte s'agrandirent avant qu'elle dise : « Elle est revenue. »

La peur qu'elle avait dans les yeux – j'avais travaillé si dur pour lui épargner – augmentait à chaque seconde. Je la serrai contre moi en lui caressant les joues pour essayer de l'apaiser.

« Tout va bien », murmurai-je en essayant désespérément de la regarder dans les yeux. Mais ils étaient vitreux et lointain. « Je ne lui permettrai jamais de t'approcher. » Elle ne me regardait toujours pas, alors je me retournai vers Jacob. « Ça répond à tes questions, clébard? », grondai-je.

« Tu estimes qu'elle n'a pas à savoir, hein? C'est sa vie qui est en jeu, pourtant. »

« Pourquoi devrions-nous l'effrayer? Elle n'a rien à craindre et elle ne court aucun danger. »

« Le mensonge vaux mieux que la peur? » _Tu n'es peut-être pas d'accord avec moi, mais Bella oui. Attend, tu vas voir. Je regrette de ne pas être là pour voir ça._

La respiration de Bella commençait à se stabiliser et j'essuyai les dernières larmes sur ses joues.

« Crois-tu vraiment que l'exposer à la vérité vaut mieux que la protéger? », murmurai-je en détectant la panique qui traînait encore dans ses yeux.

« Elle est plus résistante que tu ne le penses. Et elle a connu pire. »

Sans avertissement, toutes les pensées amères et sarcastiques de Jacob disparurent. Il ne restait que l'image de Bella. Pendant un instant, je ne compris pas ce qui causa son changement soudain de pensées, mais lorsque je la vis, étendue par terre, dans les bois, un éclair de compréhension me traversa. Elle avait les cheveux emmêlés, le visage tordu par la douleur, les yeux injectés de sang qui fixaient le néant. C'était comme une seconde vu à un souvenir. Celui que Jacob avait vu à travers les yeux d'un autre. Le souvenir était énormément dilué.

Ensuite, je la vis dans les souvenirs de Jacob. Elle était si tranquille, qu'elle aurait pu être endormie, sauf que ses yeux étaient ouverts. Ouverts, mais complètement vides. Image après image, ce regard suivit, parfois accompagné d'une image de Bella qui enroulait ses bras autour d'elle, comme si elle souffrait physiquement. Elle semblait à bout de souffle, comme si elle s'était battue pour garder son sang froid. Nulle part dans la mer de souvenirs je la vis avec le moindre sourire. C'était la pire des tortures, parce que c'était exactement de ce genre de douleur que je voulais la protéger. Et je savais que j'étais la cause de sa douleur à chacun de ces souvenirs.

« Amusant », rit Jacob en me libérant enfin du tourment de ses souvenirs.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui fais? », cracha Bella.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Bella », chuchotai-je. « Il a bonne mémoire, c'est tout. »

Une autre vague de souvenirs me frappa tandis que je n'avais même pas fini de me remettre de l'autre. Jacob souriait méchamment.

« Arrête! », cria Bella. « Je te somme d'arrêter! »

« À ta guise », dit-il avec désinvolture. « Mais je décline toute responsabilité s'il n'aime pas ce que je me rappelle. »

Puis, j'entendis le proviseur du lycée se diriger vers nous. Il avait entendu dire que des élèves trainaient sur le parking.

« Le proviseur arrive. Allons en cours, Bella », dis-je doucement. « Je ne veux pas t'attirer des ennuis. »

« Le buveur de sang prend sa tâche de protecteur drôlement au sérieux, hein? », dit Jacob en regardant Bella. « Des ennuis, c'est amusant. N'aurais-tu pas le droit de t'amuser non plus, Bella? »

« Ferme-la, Jake », cracha-t-elle. Mais il était beaucoup trop amusé pour s'apercevoir qu'elle était en colère.

« J'en conclus que non. Si jamais tu as envie de goûter de nouveau à la vie, fais-moi signe. Ta moto est toujours dans mon garage. »

« Tu étais censé la vendre. Tu l'avais promis à Charlie. »

« Des clous! Elle t'appartient, de toute façon. Je te la garde jusqu'à ce que tu la reprennes. »

Il sourit presque et tous les signes de colère disparurent lorsqu'il regarda Bella. On aurait dit qu'il avait oublié pourquoi nous étions là.

« Jake… », lui dit doucement Bella et il se pencha pour se rapprocher d'elle. J'observai la façon qu'elle avait de le calmer. Pas étonnant qu'elle ne se soit jamais sentie en danger lorsqu'elle était près de lui. Il faisait beaucoup plus attention que je le pensais.

« Je me suis trompé sur ton compte. Quand j'ai affirmé que tu n'étais pas capable d'être une amie. Nous y parviendrons peut-être. Sur mon territoire. Passe me voir. »

Je m'efforçai de ne pas tressaillir à cette suggestion. Bella allait déjà être assez énervée sans que je ne lui répète encore une fois à quel point c'était dangereux de fréquenter des loups garous. Même si Jacob avait réussi à me faire douter qu'il soit dangereux pour elle, qu'il ne la blesserait pas physiquement, il n'y avait aucune chance que je la laisse aller auprès de la meute. Surtout après ce qui c'était passé samedi.

Bella me jeta un regard avant de répondre, alors je gardai une expression impassible.

« Euh… je ne sais pas trop, Jake. »

« Tu me manques chaque jour, Bella. Sans toi, l'existence n'est plus pareille. »

J'étais stupéfait. Il n'y avait pas une trace de mauvaises pensées dans son esprit. Je ressentis tout de même le besoin d'envelopper fermement Bella dans mes bras. Tout ce que j'entendais, c'était un véritable désir d'être avec elle.

« Je sais. Je suis désolée. C'est seulement que… »

« T'inquiète », soupira-t-il. À cet instant, il redevint la personne qu'il était. Jaloux, en colère contre moi et sans cesse frustré par le fait que Bella ne sera jamais sienne comme il l'avait souhaité. « Qui a besoin d'amis, hein? »

Je sentis les bras de Bella faire un léger mouvement vers lui, mais je ne pus me résoudre à la laisser partir. Mon besoin de la protéger était beaucoup trop fort. Je savais que ce n'était plus contre un danger physique que je la protégeais.

Quelques secondes plus tard, nous entendîmes la voix du proviseur qui arrivait derrière nous. La conversation était terminée.

« Allez, tout le monde en cours! Bougez-vous, monsieur Crowley. »

« Va-t'en Jake », chuchota Bella. Je brisai mon étreinte pour prendre sa main dans la mienne.

« Je ne rigole pas », poursuivit le proviseur. « Je colle tous ceux qui seront encore ici quand je me retournerai. Monsieur Cullen! Un problème? »

« Aucun, monsieur Greene. Nous allions en classe. »

« Extra! Je n'ai pas le plaisir de connaître votre ami », dit-il en regardant Jacob. « Seriez-vous un nouvel élève, jeune homme? » _Il ne vient pas au lycée. Je vais juste le laisser partir. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'avoir des problèmes aujourd'hui!_

« Non », répondit Jacob en jouissant du fait qu'il rende le pauvre monsieur Greene nerveux.

« Alors, merci de quitter cet établissement immédiatement, sinon, j'alerte la police. »

Jacob et moi sourîmes tous les deux. Charlie recevrait un coup de fils pour lui signifier que quelqu'un causait des problèmes au lycée et il viendrait pour découvrir que c'était Jacob. Jacob était sûr qu'il laisserait passer, mais moi je savais à quel point Charlie prenait au sérieux son métier et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que l'incident aurait fait baissé la côte de popularité de Jacob d'un cran. Peut-être devrais-je essayer de le faire rester encore un peu…

« Oui, monsieur », répondit Jacob avant de lui faire un salut militaire pour se moquer de lui et de s'éloigner avec sa moto.

_Irrespectueux. Je ne devrais pas avoir à supporter ça…_

« Monsieur Cullen », dit-il en dirigeant sa frustration vers moi. « J'attends de vous que vous demandiez à votre ami de ne plus revenir ici. »

« Ce n'est pas un ami, monsieur Greene, mais je transmettrai le message », lui dis-je chaleureusement.

_J'aurais dû le savoir. Ce n'est pas de sa faute. Il n'a jamais fait de problèmes. Je n'aurais pas dû être si rude._

« Ah!... Si jamais vous craignez des ennuis, je serai heureux de… »

« Vous n'avez aucune raison de vous inquiéter, monsieur Greene. Il n'y aura aucun ennui. »

« Je l'espère. Et maintenant, filez. Vous aussi, mademoiselle Swan. »

L'expression déconcertée de Bella n'échappa pas à mon attention tandis que nous marchions main dans la main.

« Tu es en état de suivre les cours? », lui demandai-je doucement. Je savais qu'elle avait beaucoup de questions, et même si je n'étais pas du tout pressé de subir la colère qui viendrait avec, il n'y avait aucune raison de ne pas en parler et de la regarder faire la tête toute la journée.

« Oui », répondit-elle en serrant ma main plus fort.

Le cours avait déjà commencé lorsque nous arrivâmes et Bella ne perdit pas de temps pour me questionner. Je faillis rire lorsque je la vis griffonner furieusement une note pour moi. Était-ce vraiment le meilleur moyen pour en discuter? Je lus son mot dans lequel elle me demandait de tout lui dire. Même si ça ne me semblait pas le meilleur moyen pour y parvenir, je décidai que si c'était comme ça qu'elle voulait en parler, eh bien j'allais le faire. De plus, elle ne pourrait pas me hurler dessus au milieu de la classe.

Je lui expliquai qu'Alice avait eue une vision et que la Floride était une simple précaution. Je lui racontai l'incident de La Push comme Alice me l'avait expliqué. C'était un malentendu et personne n'avait été blessé. Elle n'avait pas à s'en préoccuper. Même si j'avais essayé de lui expliquer de façon décontracté, elle fronça les sourcils et je remarquai qu'elle essayait de cacher quelque chose qui la mettait en colère. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle écrivit de nouveau, et aussitôt que je vis qu'elle s'inquiétait pour Charlie, je secouai de la tête. Charlie n'avait rien à voir là-dedans et Victoria était beaucoup trop prudente, ne voulant pas révéler son emplacement, pour risquer une attaque contre lui.

Je tendis la main pour prendre la feuille parce que je voulais lui expliquer, mais elle avait déjà recommencé à écrire. Lorsque je vis : _Tu ignores quelles étaient ses intentions, tu n'étais pas là. Aller en Floride était une mauvaise idée,_ je tressaillis avant de lui répondre rapidement que je ne l'aurais jamais laissé partir toute seule. Puis j'ajoutai en souriant : _Avec la chance qui te caractérise, même la boîte noire n'aurait pas survécu._

Ses yeux s'élargirent tandis que son expression changea et soudainement, je m'amusai beaucoup plus que je ne l'aurais dû vu les circonstances.

_En admettant que ma poisse ait provoqué une catastrophe, comment aurais-tu réussi à l'empêcher?_, écrivit-elle en me regardant avec scepticisme.

_Raisons du crash?_

_Les pilotes sont tombés dans un coma éthylique._

_Facile. J'aurais piloté à leur place._

Elle me lança un regard furieux avant de baisser ses yeux sur la feuille, et je ris tout bas tandis qu'elle recommença à écrire.

_Les moteurs ont explosé et nous dégringolons vers une mort certaine._

_J'aurais attendu que nous soyons suffisamment près du sol, je t'aurais attrapée, j'aurais démoli la carlingue d'un coup de pied et nous aurions sauté. Puis je t'aurais emmenée loin de l'accident, et nous serions passés pour deux miraculés._

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

« Ben quoi? », murmurai-je. Ce n'était pas sorti de nulle part. Elle avait été si silencieuse dans l'avion que mon esprit avait légèrement vagabondé. Peut-être plus que légèrement.

« Rien », répondit-elle du bout des lèvres tandis qu'elle écrivit la phrase que j'attendais depuis longtemps.

_La prochaine fois, tu m'avertiras._

Je rencontrai son regard tandis que je me demandais combien de temps s'écroulerait-il jusqu'à la prochaine fois. Je savais qu'elle essayait d'être courageuse, et d'une certaine manière, je comprenais son désir de savoir ce qui se passait. C'était difficile de lui parler de cette vicieuse vampire qui voulait se venger, mais je savais que Bella méritait mieux que de se faire mentir.

Après plusieurs minutes, j'acceptai à regret, et elle laissa échapper un long soupir.

_Ils arrivent en retard et en plus ils m'ignorent complètement…_

J'entendis les pensées de M. Berty en même temps que Bella griffonna un _merci_ sur la feuille.

Je lui arrachai la feuille des mains pour la couvrir d'une autre où j'y écrivis rapidement des notes sur le poème que M. Berty avait commencé à réciter tout en se dirigeant vers nous.

« Vous souhaitez partager quelque chose avec toute la classe, monsieur, Cullen? »

« Mes notes? », lui demandai-je.

Il regarda la feuille, dérouté.

_J'aurais juré… je deviens trop paranoïaque. Eh bien…_

Il s'éloigna et Bella leva les yeux au ciel. Je souris, heureux que la conversation soit terminée. Du moins, pour l'instant.

* * *

Moi j'adore les pensées d'Edward. Et vous?

On se retrouve sur ATO lundi. Bisous xoxo

Miss Lunatik


	7. Chapitre 4 Nature

Bonjour tout le monde. Comme ce chapitre est particulièrement court, au lieu de le faire en deux partie comme d'habitude, je l'ai traduis en une seule fois. Et ce sera la même chose pour le chapitre 5. Dans ce chapitre l'auteure nous offre une autre scène que nous n'avons pas lu dans le roman.

Certaines d'entre vous s'inquiétaient parce qu'il y avait un petit bout de temps que l'auteure n'avait pas postée. Alors, vous serez contente d'apprendre qu'elle a postée la suite aujourd'hui. Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle n'a pas l'intention d'arrêter. Elle aime beaucoup écrire cette histoire.

Merci à : cynthia – caro30 – cynthia – luna – alinette 74 – Edwardienne100 – Pata – Audréii-x3 – angel – chouchoumag – cocotte 56 – aliecullen4ever – isabellamisa – lapiaf83 – linea – aude77 - stadetoulousain7 – sophie – Mariefandetwilight – eliloulou – Elisect32 – aurel

Cynthia : Merci pour ta review. Elle m'a beaucoup fait plaisir. Moi aussi j'ai besoin de ma dose quotidienne de Twilight et de notre merveilleux Edward…

Luna : Parfois fanfiction coupe des bouts d'adresse. Si tu mets des parenthèse (.) aux points ça va marcher. Ça a marché avec Google et je me suis rendue compte que je l'avais déjà lu. D'ailleurs, j'ai bien aimé ces fic, alors si tu en as d'autre n'hésite pas. Merci de ta review.

Pata : Je ne crois pas que l'auteure va arrêter cette fic. Et pour moi, à moins qu'il arrive quelque chose de grave dans ma vie, c'est sûr que je ne vais pas arrêter de traduire avant d'avoir compléter mes deux traductions en cours. Merci de me laisser une review à chaque chapitre. Je l'apprécie énormément.

Angel : Merci de ta review. Je suis contente que tu aimes à ce point ma traduction. Ça me fait énormément plaisir. Aussi, je suis contente que tu aimes ATO.

Cocotte 56 : Je suis contente que ma traduction te plaise. Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter.

Linea : Ah… moi aussi j'adore le POV d'Edward. Et moi aussi j'aime beaucoup de tome, même que c'est mon préféré.

Aurel : Merci de ta review. Et oui en effet parfois c'est assez difficile, mais j'adore ça. Ça me permet de pratiquer mon anglais au maximum.

Disclamer 1 : Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM.

Disclamer 2 : Cette fic. est écrit par la formidable ForksVampireGirl.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4 – NATURE**

L'irritation de Bella contre moi se dissipa après quelques jours. Même si je fus heureux d'être de retour dans ses bonnes grâces, son changement d'humeur n'était pas sans inconvénients. Tandis que sa colère vacillait, son inquiétude elle, grandissait. Elle essayait de me le cacher et je savais qu'elle était reconnaissante – beaucoup plus que d'habitude – que je sois incapable de lire ses pensées. Cependant, il y avait des signes. Des signes difficiles à ignorer.

Au début, elle agit comme d'habitude, comme si le fait d'être traquée par un vampire n'avait rien qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Toutefois, plus les jours passaient, plus je sentais de subtiles changements. Elle tressautait plus facilement aux sons et aux brusques mouvements, même si elle savait que si elle se faisait attaquer, elle ne le verrait pas venir. La nuit, elle s'agitait. Parfois, sa respiration devenait hachurée et elle tenait des propos plus décousus que d'habitude. Lorsqu'elle se réveillait, elle n'avait jamais l'air reposée.

Je remarquai aussi qu'elle me tenait plus près d'elle, autant la nuit que le jour. J'étais certain qu'elle le faisait inconsciemment, alors je ne lui dis rien. J'étais plus qu'heureux de pouvoir lui procurer un sentiment de sécurité, et la dernière chose que je voulais, c'était qu'elle se sente gênée d'en avoir besoin.

Elle fut assez douée pour cacher ses craintes à ma famille, à l'exception de Jasper, évidemment. Celui-ci essayait de me faire sentir mieux en m'assurant qu'elle était plus détendue et confiante lorsqu'elle était avec nous tous. C'est pourquoi, vendredi soir lors de sa visite, je fus complètement abasourdi lorsqu'elle déclara très fermement qu'elle croyait que c'était risqué qu'elle reste humaine plus longtemps. Tous les yeux se tournèrent brusquement vers Bella et tandis qu'un grondement sortit de ma poitrine, Alice passa négligemment à côté de moi.

« Un petit avertissement aurait été apprécié », murmurai-je dans un souffle.

_Ne t'inquiète pas. Il ne se passera rien ce soir. Elle est juste nerveuse et je te promets qu'elle nous écoutera._

« Nous sommes sept, Bella. Avec l'aide d'Alice, je ne pense pas que Victoria parviendra à nous prendre au dépourvu », lui dit Carlisle. Alice sourit d'un air suffisant en allant aux côtés de Bella. « Il me semble, pour la sécurité de Charlie, qu'il est important de coller au plan initial. »

« Nous te protégerons, ma chérie », ajouta gentiment Esmé en me jetant un regard. Ses paroles étaient autant une promesse pour moi que pour Bella. « Alors, ne t'angoisse pas. » Esmé embrassa son front avec amour, ce qui la fit rougir.

_Elle est assez mignonne lorsqu'elle est embarrassée,_ pensa Emmett avec ironie. Je lâchai un sifflement presque inaudible et il se mit à rire silencieusement. « Je suis super content qu'Edward ne t'ait pas tuée », lui dit-il en riant toujours. « Avec toi, on se marre drôlement plus. »

_Ben oui, c'est comme ça que je voulais passer ma soirée. Encore parler à l'humaine de l'immortalité. Dire que je croyais que l'immortalité était monotone._ Rosalie regarda Emmett avec des poignards dans les yeux, mais celui-ci était beaucoup trop amusé par la conversation pour remarquer quoi que ce soit.

Bella se tourna vers Alice avec un air suppliant. Elle espérait probablement exploiter son désir évident d'avoir Bella officiellement dans la famille, mais elle leva simplement les yeux au ciel. « Tu es vexante, Bella. Rassure-moi, tu n'es quand même pas réellement soucieuse? »

« Si Victoria est aussi insignifiante, pourquoi Edward m'a-t-il traînée en Floride? » rétorqua-t-elle en se tournant vers moi. Elle avait un soupçon de frustration dans la voix.

« Tu n'as pas encore remarqué que mon frère a tendance à réagir de manière excessive? »

Je soupirai avec indignation. En effet une réaction exagérée. Aucuns d'entre eux n'avait compris à quel point il m'était difficile de m'asseoir et de regarder Bella jour après jour – mortelle et fragile – en me demandant quelle serait la prochaine catastrophe. Ils avaient tous le luxe d'avoir un conjoint pratiquement indestructible, et ils ne comprenaient pas à quoi ressemblait ce genre de peur.

_Relax, Edward,_ pensa Alice en me regardant d'une manière significative. _Ou mieux encore, aidons Bella à se détendre._

Avec un sourire chaleureux, Alice saisit le bras de Jasper en chuchotant. Il me regarda pour ensuite regarder Bella. Alice lui fit un minuscule hochement de tête et il prit une profonde inspiration. Presque immédiatement, j'entendis le cœur de Bella reprendre un rythme normal. Un sourire de contentement illumina son visage et lorsqu'elle se tourna vers moi, il y avait seulement de l'amour et de la confiance dans ses yeux.

« Tu es en sécurité avec nous, Bella », lui promis Carlisle. « Tu fais partie de cette famille et nous te protégerons toujours, quoi qu'il arrive. »

Elle se tourna vers Carlisle en le regardant droit dans les yeux pour le remercier tandis que je lui pris la main.

« Tu vois? Tu n'as rien à craindre », lui dis-je avant de l'embrasser sur la joue tandis que mon pouce traçait de petits cercles sur le dos de sa main.

Une partie de moi voulait rester à proximité de Jasper pour qu'elle reste sous son influence calmante, mais il se faisait tard et il fallait qu'elle rentre chez elle. Nous avions à peine fait un pas à l'extérieur de la maison que l'anxiété réapparut dans son expression.

« Bella, mon amour, tu es parfaitement en sécurité », lui dis-je avant qu'elle ne puisse prononcer un mot. Elle haussa les sourcils en me regardant. Je lui souris en lui embrassant la main. « Je ne laisserais jamais rien t'arriver. Alice est constamment sur ses gardes. Nous le saurons lorsque Victoria décidera de revenir. Et la prochaine fois, nous ne laisserons pas les loups nous distraire de ce qui est réellement important. Elle ne nous échappera pas une deuxième fois. »

Je dus faire de mon mieux pour ne pas que la colère prenne le dessus dans ma voix en pensant à quel point ma famille avait été proche de résoudre le problème. Mais au fond, je savais qu'il s'agissait d'une simple erreur, même si je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de blâmer la meute pour la fuite de Victoria.

« Pourtant », murmura Bella. Elle regardait nerveusement par la fenêtre les yeux vitreux. « Ça me semble ridicule de repousser l'échéance. Nous avons déjà convenu de ma transformation. » Elle ne me regardait pas, probablement parce qu'elle savait ce qu'elle verrait. Ma mâchoire se serra tandis que mes mains serrèrent le volant. Je n'accepterais jamais sa transformation comme elle le faisait. Tant que son cœur battra, je chérirai son humanité.

« Tu sais que tu es en sécurité », dis-je aussi calmement que possible. « Nous n'avons pas besoin de précipiter les choses. »

« Je sais que nous avons convenu que ce serait après l'obtention de mon diplôme, mais chaque jour qui passe est un jour de plus à tenter le Diable », dit-elle en se tournant vers moi pour me regarder dans les yeux.

« C'est entre toi et Carlisle. » Puis, je pensai à la seule chose qui à coup sûr mettrait fin à la conversation. Je souris sincèrement avant d'ajouter : « Naturellement, je suis prêt à m'en charger, dès que tu en exprimeras le désir. Tu connais ma condition. »

J'entendis son cœur tressauter tandis que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Elle se retourna pour regarder par la fenêtre. À tous les jours depuis que nous étions revenus de Floride, je repensais à mon absurde proposition et je me reprochai encore une fois d'avoir ramené ça sur le tapis. Elle méritait tellement mieux et j'avais prévu de lui donner, même si la peur dans ses yeux à la mention du mariage avait ébranlé ma confiance.

Est-ce que ça ferait une différence si je lui proposais autrement? Et si je l'amenais à la clairière pour lui proposer sous la lumière du soleil? Serait-elle reconnaissante que je lui offre l'anneau de ma mère – seul lien que j'avais avec mon humanité? C'était le seul objet que je considérais assez beau pour le placer à son doigt. Est-ce que ma déclaration d'amour et de dévouement éternel ferait taire ses craintes? Je voulais lui donner tout ce que j'avais à donner, mais j'ignorais si ce serait suffisant.

En pensant à tout ça, je me garai et la raccompagnai à la porte. Je pouvais entendre Charlie arpenter le salon, même si nous étions loin de son couvre-feu.

« Je te vois dans quelques minutes », lui murmurai-je en l'embrassant doucement, avant de contourner la maison pour rejoindre sa fenêtre.

Bella et Charlie engagèrent leur habituelle conversation de fin de soirée et tandis qu'il restait nonchalant, comme d'habitude, je pouvais sentir qu'elle était pressée de terminer la conversation. Moins de dix minutes s'étaient écoulées avant qu'elle ne baille et qu'il lui dise d'aller se coucher. Elle monta l'escalier délibérément lentement et je ris à sa théâtralité.

Pas prêt à la laisser s'endormir, je m'installai dans le rocking chair et attendis qu'elle ouvre la porte. Tous les signes de nervosité qu'elle avait eue plus tôt avaient disparus et elle me sourit en traversant rapidement la pièce pour venir s'asseoir sur mes genoux. Je nous berçais en silence en caressant ses cheveux si soyeux. Elle poussa un soupir contre mon épaule. Après quelques minutes, elle me jeta un regard à travers ses cils et elle traça les cernes que j'avais sous les yeux.

« Je prends trop de ton temps », murmura-t-elle.

« Impossible », dis-je fermement en embrassant le sommet de sa tête.

« Ça fait beaucoup trop longtemps que tu es allé chasser. »

« Je vais bien. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. »

« Tu aurais dû y aller le weekend dernier, mais tu es resté avec moi pour me garder comme une enfant », murmura-t-elle en faisant une légère moue.

« Je t'ai emmenée visiter ta mère, chose que tu voulais faire depuis longtemps. Et j'ai été heureux de le faire. »

Elle me regardait, septique, et je levai les yeux au ciel.

« Si ça peut alléger ton inquiétude, demain, j'irai chasser dans le Parc avec Jasper et Emmett. »

Elle sembla prendre une décision sur quelque chose d'important. « Alice n'a pas eu de signes que Victoria reviendrai à Forks, non? », me demanda-t-elle, plus décontractée que ce à quoi j'aurais pu m'attendre.

« Non, il n'y a rien qui indique qu'elle est près d'ici. »

« Alors, c'est décidé. Demain, tu iras chasser. »

« Bella, je n'en ai pas besoin… »

« Oui, tu en as de besoin. Ça fait longtemps que tu n'es pas allé plus loin et je sais que tu es fatigué de rester dans le Parc. D'ailleurs, j'ai pris ma décision ce qui signifie qu'Alice l'a probablement déjà dit aux autres et je suis sûre qu'ils sont tous les deux très excités. »

Elle me regardait avec un air provocant en me défiant d'argumenter. Lorsque je soupirai et hochai de la tête, elle sourit triomphalement, avant de reprendre sa position, recroquevillée contre moi.

« Merci », lui dis-je. Je la serrai étroitement contre moi, complètement envahi par l'amour qu'elle avait pour moi. Elle me comprenait tellement bien.

« Pourquoi? », demanda-t-elle en caressant mon torse.

« Pour me connaître aussi bien. Pour comprendre ce dont j'ai besoin lorsque moi-même je ne le comprends pas. » Je me penchai vers son visage pour l'embrasser et elle soupira contre mes lèvres. « Merci d'être toi. »

Nous restâmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, encore quelques minutes. Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la pièce excepté le bruit de nos respirations. Elle bailla à nouveau et je sus que c'était le temps qu'elle aille se coucher. Je la portai jusqu'à son lit sans qu'elle ne brise son étreinte. Une fois étendue dans son lit, elle se rapprocha de moi en fermant les yeux tandis que je commençai à fredonner pour elle.

« Plus tôt je pars, plus tôt je reviendrai », lui dis-je doucement et cela la fit sourire contre mon torse.

« Vas t'amuser et dégomme quelques pumas pour moi. » _(N/Coclicot : cette réplique me fait tellement rire.)_

Je ris doucement en recommençant à lui caresser les cheveux et il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'elle ne s'endorme. Je l'écoutai tandis qu'elle rêvait et je fus heureux de constater qu'elle semblait beaucoup plus détendue que cette semaine. Lorsqu'elle dériva dans un sommeil sans rêve, je me glissai hors du lit en l'enveloppant dans sa courte pointe.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à une pile de feuilles sur sa table de chevet pour en prendre une et lui écrire une note. Juste pour lui rappeler que même lorsque je n'étais pas là, mon cœur était toujours avec elle.

_Je reviens vite, je n'aurai pas le temps de te manquer. Veilles sur mon cœur; je l'ai confié à tes soins_

En souriant, je la déposai sur l'oreiller à côté d'elle pour ensuite l'embrasser sur le front et la laisser pour un voyage qui, je l'espérais soit court.

_Je reviens vite?_, me taquina Alice lorsque je rentrai. _Je ne sais pas du tout pourquoi!_

« Mignon », murmurai-je tandis qu'elle bondit joyeusement vers moi. « Je suppose que tu as déjà informée Emmett et Jasper. »

« Bien sûr. »

« Ça me rend vraiment nerveux de m'éloigner de la ville. »

« C'est juste une bonne chose. Elle non plus n'a pas envie de te laisser partir. »

« J'aurais souhaité ne pas avoir à le faire. »

« Je le sais et Bella aussi. Mais elle sait que tu en as besoin et elle est plus qu'heureuse que tu ailles t'amuser. Elle est amusée et je dirais même fascinée par l'idée de te savoir en train de chasser », sourit-elle.

« Et ça ne te dérange pas du tout? », demandai-je incrédule.

« Non. Je trouve ça mignon. Elle t'aime et pour elle c'est seulement une autre partie de toi. » _Et elle fera bientôt partie de cette partie._

C'était seulement la façon qu'Alice avait de penser, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de gronder.

« Wow… ne laisse pas l'animal sortir tout de suite. Réserve le pour les grizzlis », déclara Emmett en ricanant tandis qu'il descendait l'escalier. Je l'ignorai en fixant toujours Alice.

« Désolée », murmura-t-elle et j'hochai la tête en soupirant profondément.

« Vas-tu regarder de près pour repérer un signe de changement? », lui demandai-je.

« Oui, je te le promets. Et si elle commence à concocter un plan pour aller voir les loups, je lui enlèverai une autre pièce de sa camionnette. »

« Merci », dis-je en me tournant vers Emmett. « Est-ce que Jasper est prêt? »

« En fait, il est parti depuis une heure. Il nous défie de le rattraper », répondit-il en riant.

Un large sourire éclaira mon visage en poussant momentanément mes craintes de côté. « Ça fait vraiment longtemps que je n'ai pas pu courir à pleine vitesse. Fais-tu parti du défi? »

« Toujours », dit-il en partant sans prononcer un mot de plus.

Alice me sourit en me serrant rapidement la main. « Amuses-toi et essaie de ne pas trop t'inquiéter. »

« Je vais essayer. »

« Aller vas-y maintenant. Emmett a probablement déjà parcouru la moitié de la ville. »

« Ah! Comme ça, je n'écraserais pas son égo trop vite », taquinai-je juste avant qu'Alice ne quitte la pièce. Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de m'élancer vers la porte arrière. L'euphorie de la vitesse me frappa presque instantanément.

Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour rattraper Emmett. Il tenta d'aller aussi vite que moi, mais il laissa tomber rapidement. La rapidité avec laquelle les arbres défilaient pouvait se confondre avec une mer de verdure, ce qui, fit monter mon excitation. C'était assez pour me distraire – et même me soulager – même si c'était seulement pour un moment.

_Pas besoin de faire un show,_ pensa Emmett tandis que je courais devant lui. _Elle n'est pas là pour te regarder._

« Merci beaucoup Emmett, tu as réussi à faire disparaître ma distraction. Je ne fais pas un show », lui dis-je en ralentissant mon rythme. « Ça fait juste du bien d'être à l'extérieur et de courir. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je ne pensais à rien du tout. »

_Hum, Edward qui ne pense plus à rien. Finalement. Et s'il te plaît ne me laisse pas te ralentir. Je vais te rattraper. _

« Non, c'est bon. De toute façon l'ivresse du moment est partie. »

Durant le reste du chemin, nous courûmes côte à côte dans un silence presque relatif. Emmett essayait de penser à des choses banales, pour ensuite se focaliser sur la chasse tandis que nous nous rapprochions de notre terrain préféré. Lorsque nous fûmes à environ cinquante miles de là, nous vîmes Jasper au loin. Nous nous sourîmes avant de partir en sprint pour finalement le rattraper quelques minutes plus tard.

« Vous en avez mis du temps », dit-il avec ironie tandis que nous continuâmes à courir. « Je commençais à penser que j'aurais les meilleurs de la forêt. »

« Ne crois-tu pas qu'Edward devrait avoir le premier choix? », lui répondit Emmett en ricanant. « Après tout, il n'est pas sorti de Forks depuis plus longtemps que nous. »

« Je ne sais pas si ça lui donne un droit particulier », lui répondit Jasper en souriant et je lui sautai dessus. Et aussitôt qu'il bondit hors de ma poigne nous cessâmes notre élan parce que nous pouvions sentir l'odeur du sang. Et elle était proche. Toutes les plaisanteries disparurent et nous nous tendîmes tous les trois d'anticipation.

Ma mâchoire se serra tandis que nous partîmes chacun dans une différente direction pour trouver notre proie de prédilection. Il ne me fallut pas beaucoup de temps avant de rencontrer quelques pumas. Malgré l'adrénaline et mes sens complètement tournés vers la chasse, un sourire étira mes lèvres lorsque je me souvins des dernières paroles de Bella. Son acceptation pour mon mode de vie était incroyable et c'est avec cette pensée que j'attaquai le plus petits pumas. Le plus gros avait déjà détalé. Il était très rapide et l'excitation monta en moi en pensant à la chasse qui allait suivre.

Lorsque je finis le premier, je m'élançai vers le deuxième, le rattrapant en quelques minutes. J'étais insatiable et j'en trouvai un troisième à seulement quelques miles de là, et le bu comme si cela faisait très longtemps que je ne m'étais pas nourri. Toutes pensées conscientes me quittèrent, jusqu'à ce que j'entende Emmett rire derrière moi.

« Et ils disent que je suis insatiable. »

Je pris une dernière gorgée de sang avant de pousser le cadavre plus loin tandis qu'il marchait vers moi. « Où est Jasper? »

« Oh, il s'amuse plus qu'il ne le devrait. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il venait d'effrayer un troupeau d'élans. »

« Et toi? »

« Grizzlis en abondance », sourit-il. J'essayais d'être aussi enthousiasme que lui, mais l'ivresse de la chasse m'avait quittée et je me sentais de plus en plus nerveux.

« D'accord », dit-il en me regardant curieusement. « Tu as chassé deux pumas… »

« Trois », le corrigeai-je.

« Ok, trois, et tu as toujours l'air stressé. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

J'hésitai, me demandant comme lui expliquer. Je ne voulais pas l'ennuyer avec ça, même s'il était évident qu'il avait lu à travers moi. J'haussai les épaules en essayant d'insuffler à ma voix de la sérénité. « Il m'est difficile d'être loin de Bella. »

« Alice l'a surveille de près. Carlisle et Esmé sont là, eux aussi. Tu dois te détendre. »

« Ce n'est pas juste ça. » Je pris une grande inspiration et lorsque je parlai à nouveau, les mots sortirent rapidement, sans que je ne puisse les réprimer. « Depuis qu'elle et Carlisle ont convenu de la transformer, ma perception de notre relation a changée. Je ne peux plus être juste avec elle parce que j'ai toujours conscience que chaque minute est le compte à rebours de la fin. Comme si chacune de ses respirations étaient numérotées. Et chaque battement de cœur est spécial parce que je sais qu'ils sont comptés. Je ne veux pas m'éloigner d'elle parce que j'ai l'impression que chaque seconde qui passe est une seconde que je manque. » _(N/T : Ah… je me demande comment notre cher Emmett va répondre…)_

Il me regarda durant un long moment tandis que ses pensées passèrent de la sympathie à la confusion pour se terminer en frustration. Il secoua finalement la tête.

« Je voudrais que tu ne parles pas d'elle comme si elle allait mourir. » _(N/Coclicot : Emmett est vraiment génial avec cette phrase.)_

Je grondai en le regardant froidement.

« Ok… oui techniquement elle le sera. Mais ce n'est pas comme si c'était la fin. Ce n'est que le début. Vous aller être ensemble pour l'éternité. Je sais que tu voudrais qu'il y ait une autre façon, mais franchement, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es bouleversé à ce point là. Tout ce que tu veux, c'est être avec elle. Et Bella le veut aussi. » _(N/T : Ça c'est bien répondu!)_

« Je sais qu'elle le veut, mais pourtant… »

« Non », m'interrompit-il. « Il n'y a pas de mais. Tu dois la laisser faire ses propres choix. Elle t'a choisi. » Il s'arrêta un instant pour laisser ses mots faire leurs effet. Puis, lorsqu'il vit que je ne fis aucune tentative pour le réfuter, il poursuivit. « D'ailleurs, toute la famille l'accepte et l'accueille. Enfin, presque toute la famille », ajouta-t-il dans un souffle. Je tressaillis et je dus poser la question, même si je connaissais déjà la réponse.

« Est-ce que Rose parle… beaucoup de Bella? », lui demandai-je, méfiant.

« Si tu entends par là qu'elle se plaint, alors oui. Tout le temps. »

« Je sais qu'elle a ses raisons, mais je voudrais qu'elle puisse trouver un moyen d'être au moins polie. Ses pensées peuvent être assez vicieuses et c'est très difficile d'écouter ses constants sarcasmes sur Bella lorsqu'elle est là. D'ailleurs, ça doit être terrible lorsque nous ne sommes pas là. »

« Tu ne dois pas laisser tout ça t'atteindre. Chacun de nous l'aime et elle fait autant partie de la famille que si Carlisle l'avait déjà transformée. » Il me regarda prudemment frissonner, alors il poursuivit rapidement. « Même Rose. Tu sais que ce n'est rien de personnel. C'est juste qu'elle n'est pas d'accord avec le choix de Bella. »

« Moi non plus », grondai-je. J'avais été incapable de le retenir.

« Alors toi, plus que quiconque devrait comprendre », dit-il avec sincérité. Je ne l'avais jamais entendu parler comme ça. « Rose essaie de la protéger à sa façon. Elle ne veut pas qu'elle fasse un choix qui ne pourra plus être défait. Elle ne veut pas qu'elle le regrette pour l'éternité. Elle ne voit pas autre chose que la frustration et la colère pour la faire changer d'avis. C'est l'explication la plus simple que je puisse te donner. Eh bien, ça et le fait qu'elle croit que tu es complètement idiot. Mais ça, tu dois l'entendre tout le temps », ajouta-t-il avec ironie.

« Ouais, elle n'est pas vraiment subtile », dis-je en secouant la tête, frustré. « Penses-tu qu'elle pourra le surmonter? Qu'elle acceptera Bella, même si elle n'accepte pas son choix? »

« Alice semble penser que oui. Mais ce n'est pas dans les plans immédiats de Rose de l'appeler : petite sœur Bella. Je crois qu'Alice est un peu trop optimiste. »

« Réconfortant », marmonnai-je.

« Tu oublies tes frères? »

Nous restâmes assis tranquillement tous les deux perdus dans nos pensées. Tandis que nous attendions que Jasper finisse le jeu auquel il jouait avec les animaux sauvages, mon sentiment d'anxiété revint à la charge. Je me sentais mal et soudainement, je souhaitai qu'Alice soit là pour m'assurer que tous allait bien à la maison.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a », me demanda Emmett en arquant un sourcil.

« Il se passe quelque chose. Je devrai rentrer. »

« Edward, tu deviens parano. Alice m'a dit de ne pas te laisser devenir dingue. »

« Je ne deviens pas dingue. Je suis juste… j'ai besoin d'y aller. »

« Hé, Jazz », l'appela-t-il de façon dramatique en me regardant fixement. « Notre voyage de chasse va être écourté. Edward s'ennuie de Bella. »

« Vraiment mature », marmonnai-je. « Et je ne vous ai jamais dis de venir avec moi. Vous devriez rester. De toute façon, j'avais fini. »

« Bien sûr », dit-il sarcastiquement. « D'accord, nous allons rester. Mais si j'étais toi, je prendrais mon temps pour rentrer. Tu sais qu'Alice sera furieuse. Alors amuse-toi bien avec elle. »

« Ouais, merci », dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Au moment où il essaya de me convaincre de rester un peu plus longtemps pour faire un duel, mon téléphone vibra. Je regardai qui appelait et lorsque je vis que c'était Alice tous mes muscles se tendirent.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? », répondis-je.

« Elle a encore disparue », dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. « Je pense qu'elle a compris que c'était le bon moment pour aller voir les animaux. »

« Elle est avec les loups? », criai-je tandis que mes pensées couraient dans toutes les possibilités d'ennuies qu'elle pourrait avoir. Les yeux d'Emmett s'élargirent et il hocha la tête tandis que je commençai à courir.

« Je ne l'ai pas vue partir, mais c'est la seule explication », continua Alice tandis que les arbres défilaient à mes côtés. « Ça ne doit pas être prémédité. Tout s'est passé si vite. Une seconde elle était au travail et la seconde d'après, elle avait disparue. Je suis directement allée au magasin des Newton et ils m'ont dit qu'elle avait reçu un jour de congé. Ensuite, je suis allée chez elle, mais sa camionnette n'était pas là. Elle est là-bas, Edward. Et on ne peut rien faire. »

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas appelée tout de suite? », lui demandai-je désespérément.

« J'espérais pouvoir la rattraper avant qu'elle ne franchisse la ligne. Je suis tellement désolée. »

Je commençai à trembler tandis que la peur prenait le dessus. Elle n'avait pas de téléphone portable, donc je ne pouvais pas la joindre. Alice ne pouvait pas la voir et aucun de nous ne pouvait franchir la ligne pour aller la chercher. Pendant un instant, je considérai l'idée de demander à Charlie s'il pensait aller rendre visite à Billy. Je renonçai parce que je réalisai que Bella et Jacob ne passerait probablement pas la journée avec Billy.

J'essayai d'imaginer ce qu'ils faisaient, mais plus les images défilaient et plus elles étaient sombres. Une promenade sur la plage – ce qui ne devrait pas être trop dangereux. Traîner dans son garage, ce qui ramènerait des souvenirs de l'époque où ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble lorsque j'étais parti – ça non plus ne devrait pas être trop dangereux. Se promener en moto – dangereux, même si je savais qu'elle en avait déjà fait et que Jacob avait réussi à la garder saine et sauf. Une visite à ses amis – c'est là que je commençai à paniquer. Compte tenu de l'incident entre la meute et ma famille, je ne pouvais pas être sûr que l'un d'entre eux ne verrait pas Bella comme une menace, une ennemie. Le simple fait qu'ils la voie pourrait enflammer leur colère et éclipser leur jugement.

« Alice, vas-tu attendre à la frontière jusqu'à ce que j'arrive? »

« Bien sûr. J'y vais tout de suite. Je vais prendre ta voiture pour qu'elle soit là lorsque tu arriveras. »

« Merci. Laisse-moi savoir si elle revient chez elle. »

« Je le ferai. Et Edward, tout ira bien. Elle ira bien. »

« Je sais », dis-je en souhaitant pouvoir la croire. « Elle le doit. »

« Je te verrai bientôt? », me demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, je serai là le plus tôt possible. »

Je courrais plus vite que jamais je ne l'avais fait avant, en essayant, sans succès, de ne pas penser au pourquoi de cette course. Avant même de m'en rendre compte, j'étais arrivé à Forks et la réalité de la situation me frappa. Tandis que je m'approchai de la frontière, je vis Alice appuyée contre ma Volvo, les yeux fermés, enfermées dans une profonde concentration. Je ralentis avant de m'arrêter pour attendre qu'elle me regarde. Lorsqu'elle le fit, ses yeux étaient troublés. Je me sentis instantanément coupable en réalisant à quel point il était difficile pour elle d'essayer de voir des choses qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir.

« Je suis désolée », dit-elle, frustrée et malheureuse.

« Ça va. Je suis ici maintenant. Merci d'être restée. »

« Que vas-tu faire? »

« Attendre, je suppose. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire d'autre? »

« Si tu es ici… », commença-t-elle sans me regarder.

« Oui, tu devrais rentrer à la maison. Je sais à quel point c'est dur pour toi. »

« Merci », sourit-elle. « Je t'appellerai si quelque chose change. »

Il n'y avait qu'une seule route pour aller à La Push, alors je m'assis juste à côté de la ligne. J'avais les yeux fixés sur cette route en priant silencieusement pour que Bella m'entende. Pourquoi ne ressentait-elle pas ce qu'elle me faisait?

J'essayais vraiment fort, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser au pire. L'une de ces bêtes pourrait l'éliminer aussitôt qu'il la verrait. La fille amoureuse du vampire qui faisait partie de la famille qu'ils croyaient responsable du destin auquel ils étaient condamnés.

J'essayai de me rappeler qu'au moins Jacob se contrôlait remarquablement bien et que ses pensées m'avaient démontrées qu'il croyait vraiment que Bella serait toujours en sécurité avec lui et le reste de la meute. Mais même s'il essayait toujours de les dépeindre comme des héros dans l'histoire – des relents plus sombres de la vérité émergèrent dans mon esprit. Il savait de quoi ils étaient capables et cela solidifia mes craintes.

Le temps sembla s'être arrêté tandis que je restai assis, à attendre, en me demandant…

* * *

Oh la la! Là je crois que je suis légèrement fâchée contre Bella. C'est vrai qu'elle ne réalise pas à quel point notre cher Edward s'inquiète pour elle. En plus je déteste Jacob, alors avoir le pov d'Edward empire mes sentiments envers ce… clébard!

Merci – de ma part et de la part de ForksVampireGirl – de lire cette histoire. Et merci à toutes celles (et ceux? S'il y a un homme qui lis mes traductions qu'il me le fasse savoir) qui me laissent des review. J'adore lire vos commentaires.

On se retrouve dimanche sur ATO.

Bisous xoxo

Miss Lunatik


	8. Chapitre 5 La suisse

Bonjours tout le monde. Comme je vous l'avais dit au précédent chapitre, ce chapitre est particulièrement cours, alors je le poste en une seule partie.

Beaucoup d'entre vous on fait allusion au chapitre de la tente et du baiser que Jacob donne avec Bella. Et à ce que je peux voir, Jacob n'est pas du tout dans vos bonnes grâces… à mon grand plaisir! Lol! Pour moi, ce chapitre va être très difficile à traduire. Je vais essayer et je dis bien essayer de comprendre notre loup garou. Il est éperdument amoureux d'une personne qui aime éperdument quelqu'un d'autre. Son plus grand rival. J'avoue que ça doit être difficile.

Merci à : caro30 – isabellamisa – chouchoumag – Mariefandetwilight – Audreii-x3 – cocotte 56 – aliecullen4ever – lapiaf83 – cynthia – aude77 – Pata – alinette 74 – luna – sistabetina – linea – sophiedaix – Elisect32 – eliloulou – fanany – angel – bettypoussin – aurel

Cynthia : Merci de tes review, elle m'a vraiment fait chaud au cœur. C'est vrai que l'intuition qu'il a eu est dingue… mais je crois que c'est tout à fait lui. Il est tellement connecté avec Bella. Et moi aussi j'ai bien aimé comment Emmett à tenté de rassurer notre cher Edward. Je l'aime bien celui-là… Merde, c'est vrai que j'avais oublié cet épisode de la tente… Ça va être dur à traduire. Je sens que ça va être triste. Ah… moi aussi je l'aime notre cher Edward. C'est bien pour ça que j'ai besoin de ma dose quotidienne de lui…

Pata : Merci de ta review. Je suis bien d'accord avec toi. Moi aussi à la place de Bella j'exigerais d'être transformée, mais en effet elle n'est pas obligée d'aller danser avec les loups…

Luna : Moi je suis contente que tu sois accro. Ça veut dire que l'histoire est bonne. Je ne manquerai pas d'en faire part à l'auteure. Désolé, mais ces temps-ci je me concentre seulement qu'à mes traductions. Du coup, je n'ai plus vraiment de temps pour lire des fic. Mais ne t'en fait pas, je garde ta review dans mon courriel pour aller jeter un œil à cette fic. quant le temps me le permettra.

Sistabetina : Ta sœur du team Jacob? Merde… Je suis contente que ma traduction te plaise et en passant, moi aussi le troisième est mon préféré.

Linea : Ah oui, c'est vrai que c'est génial de découvrir l'histoire d'un autre côté. Je ne sais pas toi, mais moi j'ai l'impression de redécouvrir l'histoire.

Sophiedaix : T'as bien raison. Elle est chanceuse qu'il soit aussi compréhensif. Moi à la place d'Edward, ça ferait longtemps que j'aurais pété un plomb, mais bon comme il ne veut pas la blesser, j'imagine qu'il ne doit pas se mettre en colère.

Angel : Merci pour tous tes beaux compliments.

Bettypoussin : Ah… moi aussi j'adore Emmett. T'as bien raison, on ne vit pas si on est ultra protégé…

Aurel : Jacob team? Tu en as le droit. Lol! Oui, il est vrai qu'Edward est vieux jeu, mais il a tellement peur pour Bella… Je suis bien contente de savoir que même si tu préfères Jacob, tu aimes ma traduction. Ça prouve encore une fois que l'auteure à un énorme talent.

Disclamer 1 : Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM.

Disclamer 2 : Ce magnifique POV Edward est écrit par ForksVampireGirl.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5 – LA SUISSE**

Je m'assis dans ma voiture, les yeux fixés sur la route menant à La Push. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Si elle savait ce qu'elle me faisait, elle n'aurait sûrement pas fait un truc aussi ridicule. Alice m'avait dit que pour qu'elle puisse avoir disparu si subitement, elle avait dû prendre sa décision rapidement. Elle n'avait pas pensée à moi et à toutes les fois où je l'avais mise en garde contre le danger. Elle n'avait pas pensé, qu'à chaque seconde qui passait, mon équilibre mental défaillait. Elle était partie pour un caprice. Elle était partie pour être avec lui…

Même si j'avais essayé de le nier, en ce moment, je réalisai que je ressentais de la jalousie. J'avais essayé de me convaincre que la seule raison pour laquelle je ne voulais pas qu'elle aille à La Push était sa sécurité – bien sûr c'était ma première préoccupation. Mais plus les secondes passaient, plus je devais admettre – au moins pour moi-même – que je ressentais autre chose. Peut-être que Bella ne comprenait pas à quel point ça me tourmentait lorsqu'elle était au seul endroit où je ne pouvais pas la protéger, mais j'étais certain qu'elle en avait au moins une vague idée. À cause de son évasion à la première occasion, je me demandais qu'elle genre d'attraction Jacob avait sur elle. Comment pouvait-elle désespérément vouloir être avec lui et rejeter mes sentiments aussi facilement?

Plus le temps passait, plus il m'était difficile de me rappeler pourquoi je devais simplement attendre. Le soleil flamboyant me rappela qu'attendre dans ma voiture était ma seule option. Si la nuit était tombée, ça aurait été trop facile de me convaincre que je pouvais rester caché et courir vers elle en restant assez loin pour pouvoir la voir, et assez près pour pouvoir intervenir si cela devenait nécessaire.

Plus le temps passait, plus je paniquais et je commençais à me battre contre moi-même.

_Si elle n'est pas revenue lorsque le soleil se couche, je vais la chercher. Traité ou pas._

Cet endroit était si dangereux et je me sentais de plus en plus mal. Tandis que je regardai la route, impuissant, ma résolution chancelait.

_Pourquoi attendre le coucher du soleil? Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais me cacher. Les loups savent ce que je suis. Si elle n'est pas revenue dans une heure, je vais la chercher._

Heureusement, lorsque j'allai peser sur l'accélérateur, j'entendis le grondement familier de la camionnette de Bella. Le soulagement lava tous sentiments de jalousie. Tout ce qui importait, c'était qu'elle aille bien.

Elle avait toujours dit être consciente de ma présence et même si je ne m'attendais à ce qu'elle me voit immédiatement, je fus ahuri lorsqu'elle me dépassa. Et soudainement, je me demandai si elle m'avait vu et choisi de ne pas s'arrêter. Je savais qu'elle trouvait ma nature protectrice injustifiée et que la plupart du temps, cela la frustrait. Et même si je ne voulais pas y croire, la vitesse constante qu'elle conserva durant le chemin pour retourner à Forks m'assura qu'elle voulait m'éviter.

Je regardai dans son rétroviseur, souhaitant qu'elle me regarde. Il me tardait de voir ses yeux, qui étaient nécessaires pour que je puisse avoir une idée de ce qu'elle pensait et ressentait. Frustré de ne pas pouvoir entendre son esprit, elle ne me regardait même pas. Ses yeux étaient la seule fenêtre que j'avais sur son esprit et elle tenait cette fenêtre fermée.

Sa camionnette passa devant sa maison sans ralentir et pendant un instant, je me demandai si elle allait chez moi. Mais quelques rues plus tard, elle se gara devant une maison que je ne connaissais pas. Bella m'avait parlé de ses plans d'aider Angela à envoyer ses invitations pour l'obtention de son diplôme, alors je supposai qu'il s'agissait de la maison des Weber. Tandis que je dépassai sa camionnette, j'essayai de me convaincre qu'elle tenait simplement sa promesse et non qu'elle reportait le moment de me parler. Pourtant, elle regardait obstinément le sol et je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir son évitement. Il fallut que je prenne sur moi pour continuer et ne pas m'arrêter. Mais maintenant que sa sécurité n'était plus une préoccupation, je savais que je n'avais pas le droit de la forcer à me parler.

J'allai donc avertir Alice, même si elle savait déjà que Bella était revenue. Ensuite, j'allai attendre qu'elle rentre chez elle. Si elle me demandait de partir, je me soumettrai, même si je souhaitais que dans le confort de sa chambre, elle serait disposée à m'écouter et qu'elle comprenne enfin pourquoi je ne pouvais pas lui permettre qu'elle se mettre encore en danger.

Mais je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait être aussi simple.

Je restai dans l'obscurité grandissante de sa chambre pendant ce qui me sembla être des heures. J'avais perdu la notion du temps, mais lorsque le soleil commença à baisser, j'entendis le moteur de sa camionnette. Je m'efforçai de ne pas écouter la conversation qu'elle eut avec Charlie, mais le nom de Jacob réussi à percer le mur de ma détermination. Mes dents se serrèrent, et la jalousie que j'avais ressentie plus tôt se réinstalla. C'était ridicule et je me détestais de réagir comme ça, mais pourtant, je ne pouvais pas arrêter le train de mes pensées. Si elle était si heureuse avec moi, comme elle le disait, pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas le laisser partir?

Bien que je me fusse inquiété pour la rationalité de Bella, plus le temps passait, plus mes pensées devenaient irrationnelles. Je réalisai ce que j'avais failli faire à cause de sa décision téméraire, et, au moment où Bella entra finalement dans sa chambre en me regardant dans les yeux, c'était tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser. Elle ne prenait pas mes inquiétudes au sérieux et elle avait choisi d'aller rendre visite Jacob plutôt que d'écouter mes supplications. Elle avait failli me faire rompre le traité que ma famille avait passé des décennies à défendre.

« Salut », murmura-t-elle. Au milieu de ma stupéfaction et de mes pensées, je ne pus trouver la force de lui répondre.

« Euh… je suis vivante », poursuivit-elle. Je sentis un grondement se construire dans ma poitrine à cause de sa tentative de nonchalance. « Aucun bobo », ajouta-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Malheureusement, au moment où elle dit ses mots, mon imagination débordante me montra les images de tout ce qui aurait pu lui arriver. Les yeux hermétiquement fermés je regardai mes pires craintes sous mes paupières.

« Bella », dis-je en cherchant désespérément à sortir de ce cauchemar pour me ramener à la réalité. « J'ai failli franchir la frontière aujourd'hui. Te rends-tu compte que j'ai manqué de rompre le traité rien que pour venir te chercher? Comprends-tu ce à quoi cela aurait mené? »

Je l'entendis inspirer profondément et je me forçai à la regarder.

« Je te l'interdis », haleta-t-elle, le regard paniqué. « Ils sont prêts à n'importe quelle excuse pour se battre. Ils adoreraient ça. Ne transgresse jamais les règles établies! »

« Ils ne seraient sûrement pas les seuls qu'une bonne bagarre ravirait », crachai-je, subitement, bombardé d'image pour montrer à ces monstres à quoi ils se frottaient. Ils n'en avaient aucune idée. Si Jacob ou l'un de ces crétins qu'il osait appeler ses amis lui faisait du mal…

« Pas de ça! », dit-elle en brisant le fil de mes pensées. « Vous avez accepté une trêve, tenez-vous-y. »

« S'il t'avait blessée… », commençai-je, mais elle n'était pas d'humeur à entendre ça. Et honnêtement, je n'avais pas envie d'y penser moi non plus.

« Assez! Tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter. Jacob n'est pas un danger. »

« Bella », dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle était absurde. Elle n'avait pas la notion du danger lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa vie. Elle passait d'innombrables après-midi dans une maison pleine de vampires, elle était traquée par un vampire qui avait soif de vengeance, elle trainait avec des loups garous… Rien qui ne vaille la peine de s'inquiéter… « Tu n'es pas la mieux placée pour juger de ce qui est ou non périlleux. »

« Je suis sûre que je n'ai pas à me soucier de Jake. Toi non plus d'ailleurs. »

Ma mâchoire se serra à sa déclaration tandis que j'avais l'impression que ça ne finirait jamais. Elle était convaincue qu'il n'y avait aucun danger et elle était déterminée à me convaincre. Je ne savais pas si c'était seulement parce qu'elle voulait passer du temps avec lui ou si c'était parce qu'elle voulait que je l'accepte.

Bella me regardait avec précaution et je réalisai que nous n'avions fait aucun mouvement pour aller l'un vers l'autre. Habituellement, elle se jetait dans mes bras aussitôt la porte refermée. La distance entre nous me fit ressentir une profonde douleur. Ce n'était pas juste à cause de la distance physique, mais aussi à cause du fossé qui semblait s'être ouvert entre nous.

Comme si elle détestait autant que moi la distance qu'il y avait entre nous, elle se mit à marcher vers moi sans jamais quitter mon regard. Sans un mot, elle me serra dans ses bras. Je ne réagis pas tout de suite et cela en disait long sur la journée que j'avais passé et à quel point je m'étais senti en détresse. Et quelque part au fond de mon esprit, quelque chose me disais que je la serrerais probablement trop fort vu les évènements, et que par inadvertance, je pourrais la blesser dans mon désir de ne jamais la laisser aller.

Les derniers rayons du soleil filtraient à travers la fenêtre, apaisant légèrement mes préoccupations. Dans sa chambre, il m'était plus facile de mettre mes craintes de côté. Pourtant, plus elle me serrait contre elle, plus je me rappelai mon rôle de protecteur. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas me laisser jouer ce rôle? Je souhaitais qu'elle comprenne que lorsqu'elle allait où je ne pouvais pas veiller sur elle, je me sentais complètement impuissant.

« Je suis désolée que tu te sois inquiété », dit-elle doucement.

Je sentis ma tension retomber légèrement en entendant la sincérité dans sa voix. Ne pouvant plus supporter le vide de ne pas l'avoir dans mes bras, je la rapprochai de moi en respirant son odeur.

« C'est peu dire. La journée a été très longue. »

« Tu n'étais pas censé être au courant. Je pensais que tu chasserais plus longtemps. »

Je sentis son regard inquiet sur mon visage et mon voyage de ce matin me sembla bien loin. Elle avait eue raison. Ça faisait beaucoup trop longtemps que j'avais été chassé et j'étais loin d'être rassasié. Par contre, je savais que le stress de la journée avait foncé mes yeux plus qu'ils ne devraient l'être. Elle fronça les sourcils. Comme si j'avais eu le choix de rentrer.

« Quand Alice a vu que tu avais disparu, je suis revenu », lui expliquai-je.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû. Maintenant, tu vas être obligé d'y retourner. »

« Rien ne presse. » Rien ne pourrait me faire partir dans un futur proche. Même pas la douleur de la soif.

« Ne sois pas ridicule. Ta sœur a eu tort de... »

« Arrête. » Même avec les visions d'Alice je ne pouvais jamais être certain que Bella allait bien, alors sans vision j'étais complètement dans l'obscurité. « Et n'espère pas que je t'autorise à… »

« Oh que si! », dit-elle. L'irritation saturait sa voix.

« Cela ne se reproduira pas. »

« N'y compte pas. Et, la prochaine fois, tu sauras te maîtriser. »

C'était insensé de le dire, mais aussitôt que les mots quittèrent ma bouche, je sus que ça ne ferait qu'alimenter sa colère. Mais je ne fus pas en mesure de m'arrêter. « Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois. »

« Moi, j'accepte que tu t'en ailles, même si ça ne me plaît pas… », argumenta-t-elle.

« C'est différent. Je ne risque pas ma vie. »

« Moi non plus. »

Ses yeux me fixèrent tandis que sa mâchoire se serra. Elle refusait la vérité et ne comprenait pas pourquoi je n'étais pas convaincu. Elle restait sur ses positions autant que je restais sur les miennes. Tandis que nous restâmes debout, silencieux et figés, tout ça commença à devenir très futile.

« Les loups garous représentent un danger », dis-je en me préparant à ce qu'elle réfute.

« Je ne suis pas d'accord. »

« Ce n'est pas négociable, Bella. »

« Je ne suis pas en train de négocier, Edward! »

L'effet apaisant de ses bras se dissipa instantanément et la tension revint au galop. Je craignais que ma voix soit trop sévère, alors j'attendis avant de parler à nouveau, désireux d'éloigner ma frustration. Malheureusement, elle interpréta mal mon silence et elle se permit de me faire connaître ses pensées. Lorsqu'elle reprit la parole sa voix était froide et je regrettai ne pas pouvoir revenir en arrière dans le temps.

J'aurais du partir avant qu'elle n'entre dans sa chambre ou peut-être que j'aurais dû la prendre immédiatement dans mes bras. Il était évident qu'il fallait qu'on discute de la journée, mais c'était trop frais. Peut-être aurions nous dû attendre un peu avant d'ouvrir les vannes.

« Par, ailleurs, je me demande si tes réticences ne sont dues qu'à ton souci de ma sécurité », dit-elle, essayant de me faire admettre la vérité que je pouvais à peine admettre moi-même.

« Pardon? », dis-je pour avoir quelques secondes de plus.

« Tu n'es pas… Tu devines qu'il serait idiot d'être jaloux de lui, n'est-ce pas? »

Tandis que les mots sortirent de sa bouche, j'essayai de les nier, mais un sentiment d'angoisse déferla sur moi. « Devrais-je? », demandai-je en regardant son expression incrédule.

« Sois sérieux! » Elle riait presque.

« Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux. »

« Alors, ton attitude relève juste de stupidités du genre : les vampires et les loups garous seront toujours ennemis? D'une rivalité alimentée par la testostérone qui te… »

Je fus heureux qu'elle glisse aussi rapidement sur ma jalousie, mais sa nouvelle théorie me rendit furieux. La frustration m'écrasa à nouveau tandis que je l'écoutais essayer de transformer mes efforts pour la garder en sécurité en une espèce de rancune barbare. Tous mes efforts pour maintenir une façade calme disparurent.

« C'est toi qui m'importes! », grondai-je. « Ma seule préoccupation, c'est que tu restes indemne. »

Je la regardai attentivement pour voir si elle comprenait. Si elle ne pouvait pas croire en cette indéniable vérité, comment pourrait-elle avoir assez foi en moi pour accepter ce que j'avais besoin qu'elle accepte?

« D'accord », finit-elle par dire. Ses yeux devinrent instantanément plus doux. « Une chose cependant : ne compte pas sur moi pour prendre parti dans vos querelles imbéciles. J'opte pour la neutralité. Je suis la Suisse, dans ce conflit. Je refuse de prendre en compte des chamailleries d'ordre territorial entre créatures mythique. Jacob fait partie de ma famille. »

Je tressaillis en essayant de comprendre la place qu'il avait dans sa vie. Même si j'essayai de le bloquer, le familier sentiment de culpabilité s'installa. Si je ne l'avais pas quittée, si je n'avais pas fait la pire erreur de ma vie, elle n'aurait pas cherchée refuge dans le pire des endroits. Elle le considérait comme un membre de sa famille et lorsque je me rappelai les images qu'il m'avait forcé à voir – la façon dont je l'avais brisée et les moyens qu'il avait pris pour la sauver – je ne pouvais pas lui reprocher de lui accorder ce titre.

« Tu es… », poursuivit-elle tandis que ses yeux se remplirent d'amour – beaucoup plus que ce que je méritais. « …eh bien pas exactement l'amour de ma vie, car j'ai bien l'intention de t'aimer plus longtemps que cela. L'amour de mon existence. »

Je fus temporairement abasourdi par une telle déclaration au milieu de notre dispute. Je faillis dire quelque chose, mais la détermination qu'elle avait dans les yeux m'en empêcha. « Vampires, loups garous, aucune importance. Et si Angela se transforme en sorcière, je continuerai à la fréquenter. »

Je l'observai soigneusement pour voir si elle était réellement sérieuse. Évidemment, c'était Bella et elle était parfaitement sérieuse.

« La Suisse », répéta-t-elle. Pour elle, c'était aussi simple que ça. Il ne s'agissait pas des loups garous et des vampires ou même du traité et des anciennes rivalités. Pour elle, c'était à propos de la personne qu'elle aimait et de la personne chez qui elle s'était réfugiée durant mon absence. Amis, famille. Elle désirait nous garder tous les deux dans sa vie, peu importe si ça semblait impossible.

« Bella », soupirai-je sur le point de lui dire à quel point elle était absurde. Puis, je regardai dans ses yeux suppliant et réalisai à quel point elle était fatiguée de se battre. Et en vérité, j'étais fatigué moi aussi – et ce n'était pas quelque chose que j'avais l'habitude de ressentir. Je fis une pause pour me demander s'il y avait quelque chose que je pouvais dire pour y mettre fin. Du moins, pour l'instant. Je pris une grande inspiration et même si je n'en avais pas l'intention, je plissai mon nez.

« Qu'y a-t-il encore? », demanda-t-elle.

« Eh bien… sans vouloir te vexer, tu sens le chien », dis-je en souriant. Malgré l'insulte, elle me sourit avant de coller son visage contre mon torse. Elle était ma Bella de nouveau. C'était comme si cette journée n'avait pas eu lieu.

Malheureusement, ma soif croissante au cours des jours suivant me suggéra également que cette journée n'avait pas eu lieu, et un autre voyage de chasse était prévu pour vendredi.

Bien que déçu, je ne pouvais pas dire que je fus surpris lorsqu'Alice m'approcha mercredi soir. Je venais de quitter la maison de Bella pour ramener ma voiture chez moi et lorsque je me stationnai, Alice vola vers moi.

« Elle va encore essayer d'y aller », soupira-t-elle. « Elle essaie de ne pas trop y penser. »

« Merci », dis-je simplement en me dirigeant vers la maison. Elle me regardait, incrédule.

« Tu n'as pas l'air fâché. »

« Bien sûr que je le suis, mais je savais que ça allait arriver. »

« Alors, que vas-tu faire? »

« Je ne sais pas », dis-je en secouant la tête et en regardant le sol, espérant qu'une réponse viendrait. « Alice, je ne veux plus me disputer avec elle sur ce sujet. Nous tournons en rond. Nous sommes têtus tous les deux. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne veux céder. Est-ce qu'elle finira par comprendre? »

« Je voudrais bien pouvoir te répondre, mais je ne possède pas ce genre de claire voyance. » Elle me sourit, essayant de me cacher sa frustration.

« Carlisle ne travail pas à l'hôpital demain, alors tous le monde a prévu de partir tôt. Je ne sais même pas si je peux partir. J'ai l'impression de devoir rester, mais je sais que si je reste, elle saura que c'est pour l'empêcher d'aller voir les loups. Par contre, si je pars, la même chose que le weekend dernier risque de se produire, et je ne crois pas être capable de le gérer. »

Alice ferma les yeux un instant pour ensuite me sourire sereinement. J'haussai un sourcil.

« Quoi? », demandai-je.

« Oui. Évidemment. J'ai toujours voulu faire un soirée pyjama », sourit-elle. « La seule chose qu'il te reste à faire est de décider ce que tu vas me donner. Ton premier choix est bien, mais quand exactement je le porterais? Ta deuxième idée est bien meilleure, mais Jasper prévoit déjà de me l'offrir pour noël. J'espère que tu finiras par te décider sur quelque chose d'un peu plus… brillant. Et rapide. » _(N/Coclicot : Je suis horriblement frustrée de ne pas connaître les idées cadeaux d'Edward, c'est horrible.)_

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Ce plan était déjà dans mon esprit depuis le weekend dernier – une façon de m'assurer que Bella ne tente pas de retourner voir les loups lors de mes voyages de chasse nécessaire.

Je savais qu'Alice serait plus qu'heureuse d'occuper Bella, mais il fallait quand même que je la remercie correctement. Après tout, lorsque Bella réalisera ce qui se passe, elle allait s'en prendre à Alice. Elle allait probablement ruiner le weekend qu'Alice espérait.

« Merci », dis-je en souhaitant trouver une façon plus simple que de kidnapper Bella pour la garder en sécurité.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Et ne t'inquiète pas de sa réaction. Elle comprendra. »

Je la regardai, septique.

« Éventuellement », ajouta-t-elle et je soupirai profondément en décollant vers la maison de Bella.

* * *

Ainsi Alice a poussé un peu pour avoir sa Porsche… lol! Elle m'étonne…

Pauvre Edward, il voudrait tellement que Bella n'aille pas à La Push de son propre chef.

Encore une fois, je tiens à vous remercier pour toutes vos review. Jamais je n'aurais pensé en avoir autant. Je les adore…

On se voit dimanche sur ATO!

Bisous xoxo

Miss Lunatik


	9. Chapitre 6 Mauvais caractère

Bonjour! Me voici repartie pour un nouveau chapitre. Pour la première partie de ce chapitre, vous allez lire une autre scène qu'il n'y avait pas dans le livre. Moi j'adore ça et je trouve que l'auteure a un réel talent pour être capable de faire ça.

Merci à : caro30 – Elisect32 – chouchoumag – linea – lapiaf83 – aliecullen4ever – aude77 – sophiedaix – Marie-Chantal – aurell976 – luna – bettypoussin – alinette 74 – cynthia – pata – isabellamisa – eliloulou

Sistabetina : Merci de ta review. Tes beaux commentaires mon font chaud au cœur. Et t'as bien raison, pourquoi elle veut s'encombrer d'un pouilleux? Je sais que tu avais hâte de lire le retour de la chasse d'Edward, mais ce sera pour le prochain chapitre. Désolé de te décevoir…

Linea : Merci de ta review et merci d'en laissé un à chaque chapitre. Je l'apprécie énormément et je suis heureuse de savoir que tu aimes cette fic.

Sophiedaix : Ah… moi aussi je passerai bien mon temps enfermé avec Edward…

Marie-Chantal : Contente que tu aimes ma traduction. Je ne sais pas si tu as lu la première partie de Minight Sun, mais si tu l'as lu, j'ai aussi fait la traduction de la suite de ce bijou écrit par la même auteure que cette fic. Tu as juste à cliquer sur mon nom en haut de la page et tu seras sur mon profile. Si tu n'as pas lu le début, je t'incite fortement à le lire. C'est le pov Edward du premier tome et SM a écrit elle-même jusqu'au chapitre 11. Alors, si tu ne l'as pas lu, laisse-le moi savoir dans une review et je te mettrai le lien au prochain chapitre. Et ne t'en fait pas, c'est certain que je vais finir cette traduction. Merci de ta review.

Luna : T'as bien raison, avec son POV, moi aussi j'ai plus tendance à être énervée contre Bella.

Bettypoussin : Merci de ta review .J'ai bien vu que ton cœur balance entre Edward et Bella. Lol! Moi non plus je ne veux pas prendre partie, mais je déteste tellement Jacob qu'il m'est difficile de ne pas être énervée contre Bella lorsqu'elle va le voir. Surtout lorsqu'on connaît les sentiment d'Edward…

Cynthia : Oui, j'ai lu Midnight Sun et si tu vas sur mon profile, tu verras que j'ai fait la traduction de la suite de ce bijou. Elle est écrite par la même auteure qu'EE et je te la suggère fortement. Tu as juste à cliquer sur mon nom en haut à gauche. Merci pour tes review. PS : Je fais mon possible pour ne pas détester Jacob… lol!

Pata : Je trouve que tu soulève un point très intéressant. Probablement qu'il ressent ce que Bella ressent pour Jacob.

Disclamer 1 : Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM.

Disclamer 2 : Ce magnifique POV Edward est écrit par ForksVampireGirl.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6 – MAUVAIS CARACTÈRE**

Je savais que Bella allait être en colère. Et je savais qu'il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire ou dire pour qu'elle comprenne pourquoi j'avais besoin de prendre ces précautions. Je le savais, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que je n'essaierai pas de me racheter. C'est pourquoi j'étais en train de faire un lit richement décoré, espérant qu'elle soit confortablement installée les nuits où elle dormirait dans ma chambre. Et que malgré sa colère, elle rêverait de moi. _(N/Coclicot : Il est trop mignon, ça me rend niaise.)_

Nous étions jeudi après-midi et tout était prêt. Toutes les choses dont Bella pourrait avoir besoin étaient là, et Alice était officiellement en service, prête à divertir Bella comme elle le pourrait. Je devais laisser mon téléphone fermé jusqu'à ce que nous soyons sur le chemin du retour. Alice persistait à dire qu'il ne se passerait rien, et elle ne voulait pas que je gâche un autre voyage de chasse en me souciant de ce qui se passait à la maison.

Au début, j'obéis avec diligence, mais évidemment, mes nerfs avaient eu raison de moi. Lorsque nous atteignîmes la frontière de la réserve de la Californie, je rallumai mon téléphone pour constater que j'avais deux nouveaux messages. Avec une profonde inspiration – et un regard réprobateur de Jasper et Emmett – je m'éloignai pour savoir si un autre weekend devrait être raccourci.

« Tu as des ennuis », cracha la voix de Bella. « De gros ennuis. Les grizzlis enragés te paraîtront adorables quand tu verras ce qui t'attend à ton retour. »

Un large sourire éclaira mon visage. Je détestais qu'elle soit en colère contre moi, mais au moins, elle était en sécurité. En plus, Bella était vraiment adorable lorsqu'elle essayait d'avoir l'air menaçante. Ensuite, il y avait un message d'Alice qui me fit rire.

« Elle va bien, Edward. Ne fais-tu pas confiance à ta petite sœur? Maintenant, ferme ton téléphone et vas chasser. Sinon, j'appelle Jazz pour qu'il le jette dans un lac. »

Comme je serrai mon téléphone – toujours allumé – dans ma poche, j'entendis la voix de Jasper derrière moi. « Elle ne plaisante pas », dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

« D'accord », soupirai-je en l'éteignant à contre cœur. J'étais sur le point de protester, mais à ce moment-là, je sentis l'odeur d'un couple de pumas. Instantanément, je détalai, Jasper derrière moi. Pendant un instant, tous mes soucis disparurent.

Quelques heures plus tard, lorsque je fus rassasié, la réalité me rattrapa. Je m'inquiétai pour Bella, mais je savais que si je faisais une tentative pour ouvrir mon téléphone, il se retrouvait au fond d'un lac en quelques secondes. J'essayais de me distraire en réfléchissant – encore une fois – au refus de Bella à ma demande en mariage. Ce que ça signifiait pour notre avenir et si je devais lui redemander et risquer qu'elle me dise non une deuxième fois.

Je savais que nous étions complètement différents. Je comprenais qu'elle était jeune et qu'elle avait peur. Logiquement, je me disais que ça avait du sens qu'elle ne soit pas prête à prendre une décision qui changerait sa vie. Toutefois, le problème était qu'elle avait tellement envie de jeter son humanité et de se lier à la même existence que moi pour l'éternité. Comparé au mariage, c'était un engagement beaucoup plus important et ça me faisait douter.

Était-il possible que son désir de rejoindre ma famille soit en grande partie à cause de l'idée d'être immortelle? Elle avait toujours fait preuve d'une fascination contre nature pour notre mode de vie. Peut-être m'étais-je convaincu moi-même que j'étais la seul raison? Après tout, les humains ne recherchaient-ils pas la jeunesse éternelle?

Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais là, complètement figé, les yeux dans le vague. Carlisle s'approcha de moi en me demandant s'il y avait quelque chose dont je voulais parler. Jasper et Emmett couraient après une famille de grizzlis et depuis que nous étions partis, c'était la première fois que nous nous retrouvions seuls. Même si la plupart du temps, Carlisle me parlait d'égal à égal – comme s'il parlait à un ami ou à un frère – à ce moment-là, sa voix avait pris une coloration paternelle. Son amour et sa préoccupation pour moi étaient évidents, alors je me surpris à lui parler comme un fils l'aurait fait avec son père.

« Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer », dis-je lamentablement.

« Tu sembles être très loin d'ici. Au début, je croyais que tu étais simplement inquiet pour Bella, mais ça ressemble à quelque chose de plus. Tu sais que tu peux me parler et que je vais t'aider de toutes les façons possibles. »

Je n'avais pas l'intention d'en parler, mais les mots sortirent tout seuls.

« J'ai demandé à Bella de m'épouser », dis-je doucement, incertain de sa réaction. Mais je n'aurais pas dû être surpris.

« Je sais. Alice m'en a parlé. »

« Bien sûr qu'elle l'a fait », dis-je, gêné par le fait que les gens autour de moi soient au courant de ma demande en mariage spontanée et ridicule. Et même s'il n'avait pas dit un mot de plus, je ressentis le besoin de me défendre. « Ce n'était pas comme ça que c'était supposé se passer. J'ai l'intention de lui redemander. Correctement cette fois. »

« Je sais. Et je suis sûr que ce sera parfait. Je n'ai aucun doute que ton amour pour Bella était visible à la première tentative, même si ce n'était pas ce que tu avais prévu. Maintenant, je me demande si tu n'es pas préoccupé par la mauvaise chose. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? »

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu sembles un peu contradictoire. Tu luttes pour que Bella reste humaine et pourtant, tu t'attends à ce qu'elle s'engage avec toi pour toujours. Tu offres l'éternité à Bella en essayant en même temps de l'en empêcher. Tu peux sûrement comprendre son hésitation. »

« Mais je suis d'accord avec ses conditions. Et je lui offre l'impensable en la transformant moi-même. »

« Tu n'es pas heureux de le faire. »

« Bien sûr que non. Je ne pourrais jamais lui prendre sa vie volontairement. »

« Et elle le sait. Tu viens de dire que ta proposition n'était pas celle que tu avais prévue. Si elle accepte, elle sait que tu t'évertueras à acheter plus de temps. Elle verra à quel point ça te rend malheureux. Elle mérite mieux que ça, n'est-ce pas? »

Il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix. « Alice a vu ça? », dis-je et il jeta un regard vers le sol. « Est-ce qu'Alice la voie dire oui et s'inquiéter de moi et de nos conditions? »

Il se retourna vers moi avec de la sévérité dans les yeux.

« Promets-moi que lorsque le moment viendra, tu te rappelleras qu'elle fait des sacrifices pour toi. Rien ne devrait être pris à la légère. Assurez-vous de savoir tous les deux ce que vous voulez et ce que vous êtes prêts à abandonner. Ça n'a aucun sens de rendre l'autre malheureux en acceptant des choses avec lesquelles vous n'êtes pas d'accord. »

J'étais sur le point de lui demander une explication moins cryptée, mais je m'arrêtai lorsque j'entendis la voix tonitruante d'Emmett.

« Vous parlez encore? », dit-il. Jasper arriva juste après lui en riant et je me rendis compte que leur petit jeu avait un autre but. « Aller, amusez-vous et arrêtés de parler », ajouta-t-il tandis que Carlisle jeta un coup d'œil significatif dans ma direction. Pourquoi avais-je l'impression que tout le monde en savait plus que moi?

Nous chassâmes toute la nuit et jusqu'à tard dans la journée suivante. Lorsque le soleil commença à baisser, nous décidâmes de rentrer à la maison. Dès que nous nous mîmes en marche, ma main glissa instinctivement vers mon téléphone. Je regardai Jasper qui leva les yeux au ciel.

_Oui, tu peux regarder maintenant. Sérieusement, tu dois apprendre à te détendre._

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement lorsque je vis que je n'avais pas de nouveaux messages. Je composai le numéro d'Alice pour lui dire que nous étions en route pour la maison lorsque mon téléphone se mit à sonner.

« Ne sois pas fâché », dit Alice avant que je puisse dire bonjour et sans réfléchir, j'accélérai le rythme.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? », demandai-je avec inquiétude.

« Bella va complètement bien… »

« Oui, elle va bien », l'interrompis-je. Mes nerfs me rendaient plus irritable que je ne l'aurais dû. « Tu as été avec elle tout le temps, comme promis, non? »

« La plupart du temps », dit-elle avec culpabilité, pour ensuite faire place à la frustration. « Je te jure que cette fille pousse mon niveau de patience à son point de rupture. Tu penses que tu étais prêt de franchir la ligne? »

« Elle est retournée à La Push? Comment? »

« Eh bien, je suppose que je ne peux pas mettre toute la faute sur Bella. Ce bâtard s'est présenté au lycée avec sa moto et m'a prise au dépourvu. Je voudrais croire qu'elle n'y serait pas allée si elle avait pensée à quel point ça nous énerverait. Mais je crois que nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas le cas. »

« Où est-elle maintenant? », grondai-je.

« Détend-toi. Elle est dans ta chambre. » Bizarrement, elle semblait sourire.

« Alice? »

« Elle n'a pas voulu me parler, mais lorsqu'elle est revenue, elle ne semblait pas ravie de sa visite. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a dit ou ce qu'il a fait, mais quelque chose me dit qu'elle n'y retournera pas de sitôt. »

Tandis que je saisis le sens de ses mots, je me sentis soudainement plus léger. Peut-être qu'il n'y avait rien que je puisse dire pour convaincre Bella de rester loin des loups, mais avec leur caractère volatile et leur tendance à s'emporter facilement, j'aurais dû savoir que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que Jacob ne sabote tout lui-même. J'avais presque peur de penser à ce qui était arrivé, mais Bella était en sécurité, alors j'essayai de me convaincre que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Je souhaitais que ça ait eu assez d'impact sur elle pour que je n'aie plus à soudoyer Alice avec des babioles durant mon absence. _(N/T : Ouais tu parles d'une babiole…)_

« Nous serons bientôt à la maison », dis-je en souriant comme j'étais sûr qu'elle souriait elle aussi.

« Elle t'attend », dit-elle simplement avant de raccrocher. Mon rythme augmenta considérablement tandis que je pensais à Bella, couchée sur le lit, dans ma chambre.

_Pourquoi t'es aussi pressé?_, pensa Emmett en peinant à garder mon rythme. _Bella a des ennuis?_

« Non », dis-je en souriant toujours. « Elle est allée à La Push, mais lorsqu'elle est revenue, elle était apparemment très énervée. »

_Ce loup est un idiot._

« Ça, nous le savions déjà », souris-je. « Je me demande jusqu'à quel point. »

J'essayais toujours de spéculer sur ce que Jacob ou la meute avait fait, mais comme c'était impossible à deviner, j'essayais de ne plus y penser. Au lieu de ça, je me concentrai sur ce que Carlisle m'avait dit plus tôt et sur les avertissements d'Alice : essayer de ne pas faire des choix pour Bella. Si je voulais qu'elle accepte de m'épouser, je savais qu'il fallait que je fasse des compromis.

Il m'était toujours aussi difficile de penser à sa transformation, mais c'était un compromis que je me sentais de plus en plus capable de faire. De plus, même si je n'avais pas encore tous les détails, il était clair que Bella était capable de se tenir loin de ce qu'elle ne voulait pas. Je ne pourrais jamais faire confiance aux loups, mais peut-être qu'il était temps que j'essaye d'avoir un peu plus confiance en Bella. Peut-être qu'une partie de moi voulait croire que Bella n'avait pas l'intention de retourner à La Push ou qu'elle voudrait mettre fin aux disputes que nous avions eu si souvent à ce sujet. Mais quelle que soit la raison, j'étais de plus en plus à l'aise avec l'idée de ne plus interférer avec ses visites.

Pressé de pouvoir discuter avec Bella, j'accélérai encore le rythme pour arriver à la maison avant tout le monde. Tandis que je m'approchai de la maison, j'entendis les pensées tristes d'Alice qui venaient du garage. Alors, je décidai d'aller régler ça en premier. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle croit que j'étais en colère contre elle. Bella était allée à La Push, et ce n'était pas la faute d'Alice. Et même si c'était difficile à croire; du bon était sorti de cet incident.

« Je ne vais pas reprendre la voiture », dis-je en entrant dans le garage. Elle me sourit tandis que son visage se tourna vers la moto dans le coin. Son visage était stoïque tandis que mes yeux s'élargirent.

_Aurais-tu souhaité qu'il la ramène à la maison avec sa moto?_, pensa-t-elle.

Je soupirai. « Bien sûr que non. De toute façon, c'est sans importance. Elle est en sécurité maintenant. »

« Exactement. »

« Est-ce qu'elle t'a dit pourquoi elle était énervée? »

« Non. Elle est allée directement dans ta chambre et n'en ai pas ressortie. »

« Merci Alice. »

« Pourquoi? »

« Pour te soucier d'elle. Et pour faire tout ce qu'il y a en ton pouvoir pour qu'elle reste saine et sauve. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile lorsqu'elle est avec les loups et je comprends à quel point le weekend a dû être frustrant pour toi. Je veux que tu saches que je ferai mon possible pour ne pas avoir à te redemander quelque chose comme ça. J'espère que je n'aurais pas besoin de le faire, mais si elle décide de les pardonner – peu importe ce qui a pu se passer – je vais essayer de ne plus interférer dans ses visites. »

« Wow. Crois-tu vraiment être capable de faire ça? »

« Je dois essayer. Je ne peux pas continuer à laisser tout ça se mettre entre Bella et moi. »

Alice hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, même si ses pensées étaient aussi méfiantes que les miennes.

Je rentrai dans la maison en me pressant dans les escaliers pour aller rapidement dans ma chambre, mais je fus stoppé dans mon élan en passant devant la chambre de Rosalie et Emmett. Rose attendait qu'Emmett rentre de la chasse et même si elle était aussi pressée que d'habitude qu'il revienne, ses pensées étaient centrées sur quelque chose de complètement différent.

_J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu. Si elle est assez stupide pour ne pas m'écouter, ce sera de sa faute. Qu'elle ne vienne pas me blâmer après ça. Personne ne pourra jamais dire que je ne l'ai pas avertie._

Je n'étais pas surpris. La plupart du temps, elle pensait que Bella ne faisait pas le bon choix. Rose n'était pas d'accord avec elle, parce que si elle avait pu choisir, elle n'aurait jamais choisi cette vie. J'allais m'en aller pour la laisser à ses réflexions lorsqu'une pensée inattendue sortit du lot.

_Évidemment qu'elle ne pense pas encore aux enfants. C'est encore une enfant. Et elle est idiote de penser qu'Edward sera toujours suffisant pour elle._

Je m'arrêtai, complètement stupéfait. Les pensées de Rosalie trahissaient parfois son désir d'avoir des enfants, mais je n'avais jamais réalisé qu'elle s'inquiétait que Bella ait les mêmes regrets. C'était logique, et bien sûr j'avais peur moi aussi, mais c'était une chose de plus que je niais en acceptant de prendre sa vie. Pourtant, c'était étrange d'entendre cette préoccupation venant de Rose.

J'avais l'impression – plus qu'à l'habitude – d'être un intrus dans les pensées de Rose, alors je me dirigeai vers ma chambre. En entrant, je regardai immédiatement le lit pour y voir dormir Bella, mais je le trouvai vide. Je fus surpris d'entendre son cœur et sa respiration venant du canapé. Elle était enterrée sous la couette que j'avais choisi et je ne pouvais que supposer qu'elle défiait mon cadeau. Je la pris doucement dans mes bras pour la porter jusqu'au lit. Si elle voulait, elle pouvait être en colère contre moi, mais ça n'avait aucun sens qu'elle dorme inconfortablement, simplement pour montrer son mécontentement.

Je l'enveloppai dans les couvertures pour ensuite me coucher à côté d'elle. Et lorsqu'inconsciemment, elle se colla contre moi, j'en fus heureux. Elle soupira en souriant tandis qu'elle posa sa joue contre mon torse. Je l'écoutais respirer, complètement satisfait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se tourne sur le côté. On aurait dit – même dans son sommeil – qu'elle se demandait si oui ou non, elle devait me pardonner.

Je l'écoutais dormir en espérant qu'elle me donne quelques indices sur ce qui s'était passé à La Push, mais elle resta muette. La curiosité me rongeait, mais je savais que lorsqu'elle serait réveillée, je ne lui poserai pas de questions. J'allais attendre qu'elle soit prête. Mais pour l'instant, je voulais mettre l'accent sur le fait qu'elle était ici, chez-moi, et en sécurité. Tout ce que j'espérais, c'était que sa colère contre moi ne nous empêcherait pas de savourer ça.

C'est quelque chose que j'avais souvent souhaité lorsque j'étais allongé avec elle dans sa chambre. Ce n'était pas le fait de rester allonger toute la nuit qui me gênait, mais parfois, c'était troublant de savoir Charlie si proche et complètement inconscient du fait que sa fille ne dormait pas seule. Ici, chez moi, nous n'aurions pas à parler tout bas ou à s'assurer que je sois parti avant une certaine heure. Elle pourrait se réveiller dans mes bras et y rester aussi longtemps qu'elle le désirait. Je pourrais chanter pour elle pendant que nous regarderons le soleil se lever. C'était tout ce que je voulais et pas seulement pour une nuit, mais à chaque nuit.

Cela me rappela pourquoi je souhaitais qu'elle devienne ma femme. Il n'y avait jamais eu personne et il n'y aurait jamais personne d'autre. Bella me donnait une raison d'exister et je la voulais à mes côtés, à chaque minute, de chaque jour. Même si l'idée de ce que ça signifiait pour elle me terrifiait, c'était exactement ce que je voulais. Comme Carlisle me l'avait dit, je me contredisais en ayant très envie d'une chose que j'étais déterminé à ne pas avoir.

Après plusieurs heures perdues dans mes pensées très déroutantes, Bella commença à bouger. Elle me fit face à nouveau, complètement à l'autre bout du lit. Je respectais la distance qu'elle avait mise entre nous, mais tout ce que je souhaitais, c'était de l'attirer dans mes bras et de ne plus jamais la lâcher. Elle s'étira en se tournant vers la fenêtre pour ensuite se retourner à nouveau vers moi. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Je la voyais parfaitement, mais je doutais qu'elle distingue ne serait-ce que ma silhouette dans l'obscurité.

* * *

Oui, je sais que je coupe à la mauvaise place… Mais que voulez-vous, il fallait bien que je m'arrête quelque part…

Bisous xoxo

Miss Lunatik


	10. Chapitre 6 Mauvais caractère Suite

Bonjour! Voici LA conversation que vous attendiez toutes entre nos deux amoureux. Bonne lecture!

Merci à : cynthia – aurel1976 – Miliampère – sistabetina – Mariefandetwilight – caro30 – Pata – luna – Marie-Chantal – aude77 – linea – isabellamisa – alinette 74 – eliloulou – bettypoussin

Cynthia : Ah… qui ne rêverait pas d'un amoureux comme lui… Et bonne douche froide… lol!

Sistabetina : Ah bien tu vois, nous sommes avant le 30 mars… lol! Et je te souhaite un bon voyage près de chez moi. Et oui, je reste tout près de Montréal

Pata : Moi aussi je crois qu'il a peur qu'elle se rende compte qu'il l'aime. Surtout qu'il croit qu'il est un monstre et que Bella ne devrait pas être avec lui. Je crois que tu vas bien aimer leur explication… Merci de tes review.

Luna : Oh mon Dieu… tu aimes vraiment ma traduction à ce point? Si c'est le cas, ça me fait vraiment chaud au cœur… Merci de m'encourager en me laissant une review à chaque chapitre. Je l'apprécie énormément.

Marie-Chantal : T'as dévoré MSC… Excellent. C'est signe que c'était bon… Moi aussi je suis complètement accro à Twilight… Merci de ta review.

Linea : Je suis toute à fait d'accord avec toi. L'auteure de cette fic. est géniale. Merci de ta review.

Bettypoussin : Moi aussi le 3e tome est celui que je préfère et comme toi, j'adore avec les pensées de notre cher Edward et sa famille…

Disclamer 1 : Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM.

Disclamer 2 : Cette histoire est écrite par ForksVampireGirl qui a mon avis est une excellente auteure.

* * *

**SUITE DU CHAPITRE 6 – MAUVAIS CARACTÈRE**

« Excuse-moi », murmurai-je, ne voulant pas la surprendre. « Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. »

Ses mains tâtonnèrent à la recherche des miennes, alors je les saisis avant de l'attirer contre moi. Elle avait l'air d'être encore à moitié endormie et j'attendais qu'elle se rappelle qu'elle était en colère contre moi. Dans l'espoir que sa colère ne fasse pas surface immédiatement, je la serrai plus fort contre moi en la berçant contre mon torse.

Elle commença à embrasser lentement mon cou et je ris tandis qu'un frisson se déversa à travers mon corps. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle soit furieuse et au lieu de cela, elle m'accueillait avec de tendres baisers et son souffle chaud. Je ne méritais rien de tout ça.

Elle continua à embrasser mon visage jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres rencontrent les miennes. Et à cet instant, j'eus l'impression d'être chez moi. Rien sur Terre n'équivalait à ce sentiment. Je jouissais de la façon qu'elle avait de soupirer en se rapprochant de moi comme si elle n'était déjà pas assez proche.

Lorsque finalement, je m'arrachai à ses lèvres, je ris.

« J'étais prêt à subir un courroux plus fort que la rage des grizzlis, et à quoi ai-je droit? Je devrais te fâcher plus souvent. »

« Donne-moi une minute pour démarrer », me dit-elle en écartant à peine ses lèvres des miennes.

« Prends tout ton temps », dis-je, ne voulant pas qu'elle mette de l'espace entre nous. Je la tenais contre moi, aimant la manière qu'avait son corps d'être en parfaite harmonie avec le mien, et pourtant, j'avais encore l'impression de ne pas être assez proche. Mes doigts fourragèrent dans ses cheveux et je dus lutter pour ne pas la serrer trop fort. Puis, je réalisai que je n'étais pas le seul à être envahi par ce moment.

« Demain matin, alors », dit-elle le souffle cours.

« Comme tu voudras. »

« Je suis heureuse que tu sois rentré », dit-elle tandis je l'embrassai sur la joue et le long de sa mâchoire. Ses mots servirent à me rappeler où nous étions. Nous étions chez moi, tous les deux, et j'aimais ça.

« Moi aussi, je suis content d'être ici », murmurai-je en me demandant si elle comprenait ce que ça signifiait pour moi. Je n'avais jamais vraiment réalisé ce que ça voulait réellement dire pour moi de l'avoir chez moi. Lorsque j'étais chez elle, j'étais un invité et lorsqu'elle était ici, c'était comme si elle y avait toujours habité. Bella se sentait complètement à l'aise ici, et ma famille l'acceptait totalement. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était de rende tout ça officiel, la faire mienne – ma famille – pour toujours.

Tandis qu'elle resserra son étreinte en soupirant contre mon cou, toute ma retenue sembla disparaitre. Je ne pouvais jamais la serrer comme je le voulais – et il n'y avait rien de pire. Nous ne pouvions jamais être trop proche – je ne serai jamais assez fort. J'avais du mal à être très proche d'elle, même en ce moment, mais je caressai son bras, ce qui suscita un léger frisson. Je continuai mon chemin sur sa taille et le long de sa jambe pour m'arrêter sur son mollet. Sans réfléchir, je soulevai sa jambe pour la mettre autour de moi – la chaleur de son corps m'agressa tout comme son souffle – et durant un instant j'eus l'impression de perdre le contrôle, mais je n'arrivais pas à me résoudre de m'éloigner.

Tandis que je la tenais désespérément contre moi, je me forçai à retrouver un peu de contrôle et lorsque ma bouche trouva sa gorge, je souris. Habituellement, c'était son sang qui m'appelait, mais maintenant, c'était tout son corps qui me testait d'une merveilleuse façon. Je forçai ma main à se détendre pour ne pas lui faire accidentellement une ecchymose avant de murmurer contre sa peau.

« Je ne voudrais pas déclencher ton ire prématurément, mais voudrais-tu m'expliquer en quoi ce lit te déplaît? »

Je roulai rapidement, mais précautionneusement sur le côté en la rapprochant de moi, avide de ressentir sa chaleur sur chaque centimètre de mon corps. Ses cheveux entouraient son visage que je le tenais avec mes mains, d'une manière qui me permettait de continuer à lui embrasser la gorge. Son cœur battait la chamade et sa respiration était irrégulière, ce qui m'encouragea encore plus.

« Alors, ce lit? », répétai-je en souriant à son incapacité apparente de trouver les mots. « Moi, je le trouve bien. »

« Il était inutile », haleta-t-elle tandis que je la guidai pour que ses lèvres rencontrent les miennes. Elle m'embrassa fébrilement, et en cet instant, je désirais plus que tout sentir son cœur battre sous moi.

Lentement et doucement, je la basculai sur le dos pour ensuite me placer au-dessus d'elle.

« Voilà qui est sujet à débat », ris-je doucement. « Nos galipettes seraient difficiles à exécuter sur un canapé. »

À chaque seconde, je calculai soigneusement le poids que je pouvais mettre sur elle sans lui faire mal. Sa chaleur rayonnait sur ma peau et son cœur battait dans ma poitrine. Je voulais plus, mais jusqu'où pouvais-je aller? J'étais déjà inquiet de ne pas l'écraser et je n'osais pas la serrer encore plus fort dans mes bras. J'étais envahi par le désir de la goûter, et même si ça aurait dû me terrifier, j'appuyai encore mes lèvres contre les siennes, les traçant avec ma langue. C'était merveilleux et je commençai à me demander pourquoi nous n'avions jamais fait ça avant.

« As-tu changé d'avis? », me demanda-t-elle.

Ah oui, voilà pourquoi. Instantanément, je me sentis coupable de lui avoir donné de faux espoirs. Si elle savait à quel point il m'était difficile de me retenir. Si elle savait que mes muscles tremblaient presque à force de retenir la force avec laquelle j'avais envie de la serrer dans mes bras, elle ne poserait pas la question. Mais elle ne le savait pas, ou ne comprenait pas entièrement, et je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle le fasse. Même si en de rares occasions, elle avait vu ma force, comme il y a longtemps dans la clairière, elle croyait que mon amour pour elle ne me permettait pas de la blesser. Je voulais y croire, mais sa vie était beaucoup trop précieuse pour prendre un tel risque.

Je soupirai, me préparant à la déception qui allait suivre en roulant sur le côté.

« Ne sois pas ridicule, Bella. J'essayais seulement d'illustrer les avantages d'un lit que tu n'as pas l'air d'apprécier. Ne t'emballe pas. »

« Trop tard! », dit-elle doucement, brisant mon cœur. Comme j'aurais voulu pouvoir lui donner ce qu'elle voulait. « Et ce lit me plaît », ajouta-t-elle en forçant un sourire.

« Tant mieux », dis-je en lui rendant son sourire et en appuyant mes lèvres sur son front. « À moi aussi. »

« Pour autant, il est inutile si nous ne nous emballons pas. »

Je poussai une longue et profonde expiration en me maudissant d'avoir laissé les choses aller aussi loin. Elle avait des difficultés à s'en tenir aux limites établies.

« Pour la centième fois, je te répète que c'est trop dangereux. »

« J'aime les risques », dit-elle obstinément. Aussitôt, je me rappelai sa visite à La Push et sa naïveté lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa propre sécurité. « Je vais te dire ce qui est périlleux, moi », continua-t-elle. « Un de ces jours, je vais me consumer entièrement, et tu n'auras plus qu'à t'en prendre à toi-même. »

Je savais qu'elle tentait de plaisanter, mais la culpabilité m'assaillit et à contre cœur, je commençai à la repousser.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? », me demanda-t-elle en s'accrochant à moi.

« Je t'évite la combustion spontanée, puisque tout cela est trop dure pour toi… »

« Je tiens le coup », dit-elle en se blottissant dans mes bras. Ce n'était probablement pas la meilleure chose à faire, mais je ne voulais pas me disputer à ce sujet avec elle. Une fois qu'elle fut à nouveau dans mes bras et que je la sentis se détendre, je m'aperçus que même frustrée, elle préférait être près de moi. C'était réconfortant.

« Désolé de t'avoir donné de faux espoirs et de te décevoir », m'excusai-je. « Ce n'était pas bien. »

« Au contraire. C'était très, très bien », dit-elle malicieusement tandis que son souffle chaud réchauffa ma peau glacée. Elle allait avoir ma perte. Je sentis le désir que j'avais ressenti plus tôt s'emparer de moi à nouveau. J'avais besoin de me rapprocher d'elle, mais ne voulant pas troubler la limite à nouveau, je pris une grande inspiration pour me détendre.

« Tu n'es pas fatiguée? », lui demandai-je en espérant vainement la distraire. « Je devrais te laisser dormir. »

« Non, ça va. Et je ne refuserais pas que tu me redonnes de faux espoirs. »

« Mauvaise idée. Tu n'es pas la seule à être transportée. »

« Si! », murmura-t-elle la mine renfrognée. _Si seulement elle savait_, pensai-je.

« Tu n'as aucune idée de l'effet que tu produis sur moi. Et que tu t'efforces de saper mes résolutions n'aide en rien. »

« Ne t'attends pas à ce que je m'excuse. »

« Suis-je autorisé à m'excuser, moi? », lui demandai-je, plus que prêt à changer de sujet. C'était encore un autre sujet sur lequel nous avions tendance à tourner en rond et j'avais hâte d'aborder celui que nous pourrions enfin résoudre.

« Pourquoi? »

« Je te rappelle que tu étais fâchée contre moi. »

« Oh! Ça », dit-elle en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« Je suis désolé. J'ai eu tort. Il m'est beaucoup plus facile de te savoir en sécurité ici. » Elle sourit tandis que je la serrai un peu plus fort contre moi. « Je deviens un peu cinglé quand je m'éloigne de toi. Je ne crois pas que je repartirai aussi loin, ça n'en vaut pas la peine. »

S'il lui restait un soupçon de colère, il disparut avec mes mots.

« As-tu déniché des pumas? », me demanda-t-elle en souriant.

« Oui. Ils ne pèsent pas lourd dans la balance de mon anxiété, cependant. Je regrette d'avoir confié ton enlèvement à Alice. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée. »

« Non, en effet », dit-elle simplement.

« Je ne recommencerai pas », lui promis-je.

« Bien. Remarque, certains enlèvements ont leurs avantages. Je suis d'accord pour être ta prisonnière. Quand tu voudras », sourit-elle en se pressant contre moi et en m'embrassant le cou.

« Hum… méfie-toi que je ne te prenne au mot », soupirai-je, oubliant momentanément pourquoi je devais l'arrêter. Mon esprit était embrumé, envahi par son souffle sur moi et ma détermination commença à vaciller.

« Tu as fini? C'est mon tour, à présent? », demanda-t-elle, me tirant brusquement de mes pensées.

« Ton tour? »

« De m'excuser. »

« Pour quelle raison? » Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle soit furieuse contre moi et au lieu de cela, j'avais été accueilli avec de l'affection et de la compréhension. Dans ma joie, il ne m'était même pas venu à l'esprit qu'elle s'attendait à ce que je sois en colère contre elle.

« Tu n'es pas furieux? », me demanda-t-elle, confuse.

« Non. »

« Tu n'as pas vu Alice à ton retour? », demanda-t-elle comme si j'oubliais quelque chose d'évident.

« Oui, pourquoi? »

« Et tu ne vas pas lui reprendre la Porsche? »

Puis je compris. Bella connaissait les détails de notre entente et vu qu'Alice n'avait pas respectée sa partie de l'entente – même si c'était le cas, et franchement je ne blâmais pas Alice – elle supposait que j'allais lui enlever son cadeau. Honnêtement, je voulais déjà lui acheter et j'allais lui en devoir une pour l'éternité d'avoir emmené Bella à Volterra.

« Bien sûr que non », lui assurai-je. « C'est un cadeau. »

« Tu n'as pas envie de savoir ce que j'ai fait? »

Bien sûr que oui. Depuis que j'avais parlé avec Alice au téléphone, ça me rendait fou. Pourtant, tout ce qui m'importait, c'était de savoir si Bella était prête à m'en parler, alors j'essayai de paraître nonchalant.

« Tout ce qui te concerne m'intéresse, mais tu n'es pas obligée de me le dire. »

« Je suis allée à La Push, Edward! », dit-elle timidement.

« Je suis au courant. »

« Et j'ai séché le lycée. »

« Moi aussi. »

Elle semblait me regarder droit dans les yeux et je me demandais si sa vue c'était ajustée à l'obscurité. Elle promena ses doigts sur mon visage et j'eus l'impression qu'elle essayait de lire mon expression.

« D'où te vient cette subite tolérance? », demanda-t-elle, sceptique.

Encore une fois je fus plein de remord. J'ai vraiment été un tyran, pensai-je en soupirant.

« Après mure réflexion, j'ai conclu que tu avais raison. Mes réticences tiennent plus à mes… préjugés à l'encontre des loups garous qu'à autre chose. Je vais essayer de me montrer plus raisonnable et de me fier à ton jugement. Si tu affirmes ne rien risquer là-bas, alors, je suis prêt à te croire. »

_S'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu ne penses plus que c'est sécuritaire et que tu n'y retourneras plus jamais…_

« Wow! »

Mon cœur se brisa. Tandis que j'attendais qu'elle dise les mots que j'avais envi d'entendre – soit qu'elle en avait assez et qu'elle comprenait pourquoi il était préférable qu'elle reste à l'écart – j'eus du mal à me rappeler que si elle ne changeait pas d'avis, il y avait une autre raison pour laquelle je voulais faire des compromis.

« Plus important encore… je ne tiens pas à ce que cette question nous sépare. »

Sans un mot, elle posa sa tête sur mon torse et je sentis sa respiration régulière. Elle était heureuse et je devais croire que c'était tout ce qui importait.

« Alors », dis-je nonchalamment en essayant d'aller à la pêche aux informations. « As-tu projeté de retourner bientôt à la réserve? »

Elle ne parla pas et j'entendis son cœur commencer à accélérer. Elle ne voulait pas dire les mots à voix haute. Je me sentis soudainement idiot d'avoir pensé qu'une mauvaise journée l'empêcherait de retourner voir Jacob. Une fois de plus, j'avais sous estimé la place qu'il avait dans sa vie.

Ne voulant pas qu'elle pense que j'allais revenir sur mes paroles j'ajoutai rapidement : « Juste pour que je puisse établir mes propres plans. Pour que tu ne te sentes pas obligée de revenir à toute vitesse sous prétexte que je suis là à t'attendre. »

« Non », dit-elle. La tristesse était apparente dans sa voix. « Je n'ai pas l'intention d'y retourner. »

La curiosité m'envahit, mais je ne voulais pas la pousser à me parler. J'étais ravi d'entendre qu'elle ne prévoyait pas y retourner et peu m'importait si elle n'avait pas envie de me dire pourquoi.

« Oh! Tu n'es pas obligée de te sacrifier pour moi », dis-je, même si je savais que ce n'était pas pour moi.

« Je pense que je ne suis plus la bienvenue là-bas », dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Je fus surpris. Après avoir entendu la description qu'Alice m'avait fait de Bella à son retour, j'avais supposé qu'elle était partie parce qu'elle était énervée et qu'elle voulait partir. Jamais, ça ne m'était venu à l'esprit qu'elle avait l'impression de ne plus être la bienvenue là-bas.

« Aurais-tu écrasé un chat? », la taquinai-je en me demandant ce qu'elle avait pu faire. D'aussi loin que je me le rappelais, Jacob était à la limite de l'obsession pour l'avoir près de lui.

« Non », répondit-elle tristement. « Je croyais que Jake aurait compris que… je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit décontenancé… » Elle s'arrêta comme si ce qu'elle allait dire lui faisait mal physiquement et je me sentis soudainement accablé en comprenant ce qu'elle allait dire. « Il n'avait pas deviné que… ce serait si tôt. »

« Ah! », dis-je. Évidemment, c'était logique que Jacob soit en colère contre elle. Même pour moi, c'était difficile d'y penser, alors que ça signifiait que je serai avec elle pour l'éternité. Donc pour lui, ça devait être extrêmement douloureux. Pour lui, ça signifiait la fin de leur relation, la fin de l'espoir.

Il avait dû s'en prendre à elle. Je supposais qu'il était parvenu à se contrôler, alors j'imaginais qu'il s'en était pris verbalement à elle. Bien qu'une partie de moi ait horreur de l'admettre, j'avais vu à quel point Jacob se souciait d'elle et il lui en faudrait beaucoup plus pour forcer la transformation et la blesser. J'observai Bella de près. Elle avait les larmes au bord des yeux et je me demandais ce qu'il lui avait dit pour lui causer autant de chagrin.

« Il a craché qu'il préférerait que je sois morte », dit-elle finalement. Sa voix avait craquée et son expression était froide et misérable. J'avais cru être reconnaissant de ce que Jacob avait fait pour la repousser, mais en cet instant, je ne pouvais que le haïr pour lui avoir causé une telle douleur. J'avais envi de le démembrer pour avoir été aussi égoïste et infantile. _(N/Coclicot : Limite violent le Edward) (N/T : Oui, mais il en endure tellement de choses…)_

Je serrai Bella dans mes bras pour tenter de lui enlever sa peine.

« Je suis désolé », murmurai-je en appuyant mes lèvres sur le sommet de sa tête.

« Tu n'es pas content? » Elle avait une pointe d'amertume dans la voix, mais je ne savais pas si elle était dirigée contre moi ou Jacob.

« Alors qu'il t'a blessée? Je ne suis pas comme ça, Bella. »

Je pus sentir la plupart des tensions qu'elle avait se dissiper tandis qu'elle se blottit contre moi, apparemment soulagée de ma réponse. Je ne comprenais pas comment elle avait pu penser autrement. Pensait-elle vraiment que j'étais assez égoïste pour vouloir qu'elle ait ce genre de douleur, simplement pour me débarrasser de ce crétin? Je connaissais une bien meilleure façon de nous débarrasser de lui, mais je doutais qu'elle reste fâchée contre lui.

« Qu'y a-t-il? », demanda-t-elle en me sortant de mes pensées – ce qui était probablement une bonne chose.

« Rien », dis-je, ne voulant pas la contrarier davantage.

« Dis-moi. »

Je délibérai, et je fus curieux de sa réaction. « Je ne veux pas que tu te fâches », l'avertis-je.

« Je veux toujours savoir. »

Je soupirai. Elle ne me laissait pas le choix. Bella n'aimait pas laisser tomber.

« Je serais capable de le tuer pour avoir prononcé pareils mots. »

À ma grande surprise, elle rit, même si elle était légèrement mal à l'aise. J'espérais qu'elle me connaisse assez pour savoir que je n'agirais jamais sur un coup de tête – du moins, sans sa permission.

« Heureusement que tu sais te contrôler, alors. »

« Il arrive que mes pulsions l'emportent », offris-je. Il suffisait d'un mot…

À ma grande surprise, sa voix et son humeur changèrent subitement. « Auquel cas, choisis-moi pour cible », dit-elle doucement en touchant mon visage pour essayer de m'embrasser. Craignant d'être incapable de garder mon sang froid comme il avait été poussé à la limite déjà une fois aujourd'hui, je l'arrêtai avant qu'elle ne puisse recommencer.

« Pourquoi dois-je donc toujours être le plus responsable de nous deux », demandai-je.

Mes mots n'eurent pas l'effet escompté.

« Tu n'es pas obligé », dit-elle en me souriant. « Laisse-moi être responsable pendant quelques minutes… quelques heures. »

« Bonne nuit, Bella », insistai-je, même si je savais qu'elle ne pensait pas du tout à dormir.

« Attends! Je veux te demander autre chose. »

« Quoi? »

« J'ai discuté avec Rosalie, hier soir. »

J'inspirai, complètement figé. Je ne savais pas si j'étais prêt à avoir cette conversation. Même si une partie de moi espérait que les mots de Rose avaient réussis à la dissuader et à revenir sur sa décision, j'avais également peur de ce que ça signifierait. Peut-être que Rose avait raison et que Bella n'avait pas vraiment pensé à tout ce dont à quoi elle renonçait. Et si, alors qu'elle avait été contrainte d'y penser, elle réalisait qu'elle ne pouvait pas renoncer à la possibilité d'avoir des enfants? Cette idée pouvait sauver son humanité, mais elle pouvait aussi me coûter son amour et son dévouement. Je ne serais jamais en mesure de lui donner des enfants et cette pensée me fit détester mon existence plus que je ne l'avais détestée depuis longtemps.

« Je sais », dis-je finalement en me préparant à ce qu'elle était sur le point de me dire. « Elle y pensait quand je suis revenu. Elle t'a donné matière à réflexion, non? »

« Elle a évoqué en passant votre séjour à Denali. »

Perplexe, je passai au crible tout ce que j'avais entendu, mais ce que Rose avait dit sur Denali n'était plus dans ses pensées lorsque j'étais rentré.

« Et? », l'incitai-je.

« Elle a mentionné une bande de femmes… et toi. »

Oh non! Je ne voulais pas avoir cette conversation. Être coincé dans une existence sans fin avec quelques mauvais moments, auxquels personnes ne voulait vraiment penser – des moments littéralement humiliants. Non pas que j'avais fait quelque chose d'inexcusable, mais la situation avec le clan de Tanya n'était pas quelque chose dont j'avais envie de me souvenir. Et encore moins à cause de Rosalie.

« Ne t'inquiète pas », me dit-elle nonchalamment. « Elle a précisé que tu n'avais… marqué aucune préférence. Mais je m'interrogeais… l'une d'elles a-t-elle essayé de… »

C'était comme si j'étais encore là, bombardé par leurs pensées lubriques, et même si j'essayai très fort, je n'étais pas capable de bloquer ces souvenirs. Irina et Kate étaient plus discrètes que Tanya en ne me faisant jamais connaître leurs intentions à voix haute. Et lorsqu'elles avaient appris que je pouvais les entendre, elles avaient été très embarrassées. Cependant Tanya… eh bien, la subtilité n'était pas son genre. _(N/Coclicot : Je suis choquée, mais elles sont folles!)_

« Laquelle? », me demanda Bella tandis que je gardais toujours le silence. « Ou… lesquelles? »

Je savais que c'était injuste de ne rien dire, la laissant imaginer le pire, mais il m'était impossible de prononcer les mots. D'autant plus que les pensées de Tanya me rappelaient la période la plus sombre de ma vie. Et juste après, j'avais été attiré par l'odeur de Bella et je m'étais enfui comme un lâche. De plus, j'avais fait l'erreur de retourner à Denali en donnant de fausses idées à Tanya et je me sentais malheureux pour elle.

_Je ne suis pas habituée à me faire rejeter,_ m'avait-elle dit d'un ton abattu avant de laisser errer librement son esprit à travers ses milliers d'amants. Elle avait voulu que je la désire, mais au lieu de cela, je m'étais senti insignifiant. Même si j'avais été intéressé, qu'aurais-je signifié pour elle? Un grain de sable sur une plage ou une étoile dans le ciel. Je ne m'étais jamais considéré comme quelqu'un de vaniteux, mais je valais mieux que ça, non?

« Alice me racontera », me dit-elle, me faisant réaliser que je n'avais pas encore parlé. « Je vais aller la trouver sur-le-champ. »

Je resserrai mon étreinte. Juste l'idée qu'elle parle de ça avec Alice me rendait nerveux. La connaissant, elle ferait probablement une plaisanterie ridicule que Bella prendrait au sérieux et elle serait encore plus consciente de la situation. Ce n'était pas nécessaire, Bella était la seule que je voulais.

« Il est tard », dis-je en maudissant intérieurement Rosalie. « D'ailleurs, Alice est sortie. »

« Alors, il y a vraiment eu quelque chose, hein? », me demanda-t-elle. Son cœur battait la chamade.

« Calme-toi, Bella. Tu es absurde. » Elle semblait en détresse et je me demandais jusqu'où son esprit l'avait amené. Je croyais lui avoir déjà précisé qu'il n'y avait jamais eu personne d'autre avant elle, mais elle semblait presque affolée.

« Ah bon? », demanda-t-elle nerveusement. « Dans ce cas, pourquoi te tais-tu? »

« Parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire », dis-je sincèrement. « Tu te montres le bourrichon. »

« Laquelle », persista-t-elle.

Je poussai un profond soupir. Je ne pouvais pas croire que j'étais obligé de justifier une situation où il ne s'était rien passé. D'ailleurs tout ça s'était passé avant même que j'aie posé les yeux sur Bella. Heureusement, j'avais découvert à quel point la jalousie pouvait rendre fou – sinon, j'aurais commencé à douter de la santé mentale de Bella.

« Tanya a exprimé un vague intérêt », dis-je, sur un ton exagérément désintéressé. « Je lui ai fait comprendre, d'une manière très courtoise, en vrai gentleman, qu'elle m'était indifférente. Point barre. »

Si seulement ça pouvait l'être, mais Bella était persistante.

« À quoi ressemble-t-elle? »

« À nous tous. Peau blanche, prunelles dorées », dis-je calmement.

« Et, naturellement, d'une beauté extraordinaire. » J'entendis la douleur derrière ses mots. Elle se considérait encore comme une personne ordinaire, peu importe le nombre de fois où je lui avais dit le contraire.

« Aux yeux des humains, oui, j'imagine », dis-je. Oui, Tanya était belle, mais j'avais l'avantage de voir dans son esprit. Et il était loin d'être aussi accueillant que sa façade extérieure. Il brisait l'image que j'avais d'elle. Même si j'essayais de ne pas tenir compte du passé de Tanya et ses sœurs, il m'était difficile de passer outre le massacre de leurs premières années d'existence.

Je souris en regardant la femme qui avait réveillée mon cœur endormi. Il m'était difficile de croire qu'une personne puisse être plus pure et désintéressée qu'elle. Bella était complètement l'opposée de Tanya.

« Tu sais quoi? », lui demandai-je

« Quoi? », murmura-t-elle.

Je me penchai près d'elle en riant de son expression indignée. Même si ça devait me prendre l'éternité pour lui prouver, je me promis qu'un jour elle comprendrait que personne – humain ou vampire – ne lui arrivait à la cheville.

Lorsque ma bouche trouva la peau douce près de son oreille, je murmurai : « J'aime mieux les brunes. _» (N/Coclicot : Cette phrase est horrible. Toutes les blondes, et les rousses ont dû souffrir.)_

« Donc, elle est blonde. Ça ne m'étonne pas », soupira-t-elle. Elle restait ridiculement préoccupée, malgré le fait que je la vénérais avec mes lèvres.

« Blond vénitien, pas du tout mon type », lui assurai-je en continuant de l'embrasser sur chaque centimètre de peau que je trouvais. Lorsque j'arrivai à la base de son cou, j'inhalai son odeur en souriant tandis que j'attendais qu'elle accepte mes promesses. C'était excellent – elle pouvait prendre son temps. J'étais parfaitement heureux de découvrir une nouvelle façon de lui montrer qu'il n'y avait qu'elle.

Après plusieurs minutes, lorsque le sang circulait si rapidement sous sa peau qu'il réchauffait mes lèvres glacées, elle prit finalement la parole. J'aimai la façon dont les mots sortirent.

« Bon, alors tout va bien », dit-elle avec hésitation, en me souriant à nouveau.

« Hum », dis-je doucement, laissant mon souffle rafraîchir sa peau. « Tu es plutôt adorable quand tu es jalouse. Ça me plaît assez. »

Je me sentis presque coupable de l'expression que mes paroles venaient de susciter.

« Il est tard », chuchotai-je, prêt à la laisser dériver vers le sommeil. J'espérais que maintenant – après avoir discuté et résolu nos désaccords – ses rêves seraient tranquilles. « Dors, ma Bella. Fais de beaux rêves. Tu es la seule à avoir touché mon cœur. Il t'appartiendra toujours. Dors, mon unique amour. »

Je pus sentir son contentement lorsque je commençai à fredonner doucement. Elle colla son corps contre le mien, appuyant sa joue contre mon torse en soupirant. Tandis que sa respiration se stabilisa, je laissai mes pensées vagabonder vers ce que je désirais le plus – être ici, comme ça pour toujours. Avec ma vie, mon amour.

Ma femme.

Finirait-elle par vouloir les mêmes choses que moi? Comprendrait-elle à quel point je serais heureux qu'elle me dise oui?

Tandis que les heures passaient et que la lumière du matin filtrait par la fenêtre, elle commença à murmurer dans son sommeil. Je traçai ses pommettes pour ensuite laisser mes doigts courir dans ses cheveux. Parle-moi, mon amour…

« Tu es à moi », chuchota-t-elle.

Je souris. « Je serai toujours à toi. »

_(N/Coclicot : Ah, je suis toute niaise.)_

_(N/T : Et moi donc...)  
_

_

* * *

_Qu'elle belle phrase pour conclure ce chapitre. J'ai adoré cette conversation en POV Edward… Et vous?

Bisous xoxo

Miss Lunatik


	11. Chapitre 7 Cible

Bonjour! C'est unanime, vous avez toutes adorée la conversation entre nos deux tourtereaux.

Pour ce qui est de ce chapitre, j'admets qu'il est un peu cours. Au début, je voulais le faire en une partie, mais comme la plupart d'entre vous le savent, j'ai eu une chirurgie des sinus et je n'ai pas pu faire beaucoup de traduction cette semaine. Alors je vous poste ce que j'avais déjà fait.

Merci à : Miliampère – aude77 – isabellamisa – aliecullen4ever – COCOTTE 56 – Pata – petitefilledusud – lapiaf83 – luna – Elisect32 – caro30 – cynthia – . – bettypoussin – chouchoumag – eliloulou – cynthia

Cocotte 56 : Merci de ta review. Ta phrase _: Quel bonheur de te lire chaque semaine_, m'a fait énormément plaisir.

Pata : Moi aussi je me demande parfois ce que Bella a dans le crane. Il est tellement amoureux et dévoué pour elle. Elle passe toujours en premier et elle ne le voit pas du tout… Ici le proverbe : _L'amour rend aveugle_, est totalement vrai.

Petitefilledusud : Bonjour à toi ma chère. Je te remercie de m'avoir laissé une review en espérant que ce ne soit pas la première et la dernière fois parce que j'adore lire vos commentaires, même si c'est juste un petit coucou… Alors, merci encore et à bientôt j'espère.

Luna : En lisant ta review, j'ai été très flattée. Lire que tu as une préférence pour mes trad. me fait énormément plaisir. Merci encore de tous tes encouragement à chaque chapitre! C'est très motivant.

Cynthia : Moi aussi j'adore la dernière phrase du chapitre précédent. Je tiens à te remercier de tes nombreuses review. Elles me font énormément plaisir.

Bettypoussin : Merci de « savourer » ma traduction. Ça me fait énormément plaisir…

Disclamer 1 : Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM.

Disclamer 2 : Cette merveilleuse fic. est écrite par ForksVampireGirl.

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

**CHAPITRE 7 – CIBLE**

Le soleil filtrait par la fenêtre, directement sur les cheveux de Bella en les faisant paraître presque dorés. Dans la lumière matinale, elle était rayonnante et bien que je lui ai dit mille fois à quel point elle était magnifique, je me demandais si elle finirait par vraiment me croire.

« Bien dormi? », chuchotai-je tandis qu'elle commençait à remuer.

« Très bien », murmura-t-elle en resserrant son emprise sur moi, toujours à moitié endormie.

Je fis courir mes doigts dans ses cheveux alors qu'elle luttait pour ouvrir ses yeux.

« Rien ne presse », lui dis-je, pas prêt à ce qu'elle quitte mes bras. « Il est encore tôt. »

« Je sais, mais je me sens mal d'avoir laissé Charlie seul pendant deux jours. »

« Avant ton arrivée, il était toujours seul. Je suis sûr qu'il est capable de s'occuper de lui. »

J'essayai de ne pas être paranoïaque, mais quelque chose me disait qu'il y avait une autre raison pour laquelle elle voulait rentrer. Espérait-elle que Jacob ait appelé pour lui présenter des excuses? Et s'il ne l'avait pas fait, essaierait-elle de le contacter pour faire amende honorable? Aussi difficile que c'était, j'essayai de mettre ses pensées de côté en me rappelant ma promesse de rester à l'écart.

« Je crois toujours que je devrais rentrer. D'ailleurs, tu viendras me rejoindre bientôt, non? »

« Bien sûr. Je resterais juste derrière Alice, mais pour sauver les apparences, j'attendrai un peu avant de venir te rejoindre. Est-ce que cinq minutes seraient acceptables? », demandai-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Elle rit avant de s'étirer pour m'embrasser.

_Est-ce que vous êtes présentables?_, taquina Alice, juste devant ma porte. _Jasper m'a dit que l'énergie était un peu… chargée hier soir._

Je soupirai en brisant le baiser de Bella.

« Entre Alice », dis-je sèchement. Les yeux de Bella s'élargirent et elle rougit avant de mettre un peu d'espace entre nous tandis qu'Alice ouvrit la porte.

« Relax », dit-elle en riant._ N'est-elle pas au courant qu'il n'y a rien de privé dans cette maison?_

Je grondai trop faiblement pour que Bella puisse l'entendre et Alice leva les yeux au ciel.

« J'ai pensé te reconduire chez toi Bella, puisqu'Edward n'est pas sensé être à la maison. »

« Oui, merci. Je suis prête quand tu l'es » dit-elle avant de se tourner vers moi en rajoutant : « On se voit bientôt? »

« Pas assez tôt », répondis-je en déposant un baiser sur son front.

J'attendis environ dix minutes avant de partir pour que Bella puisse passer du temps avec Charlie. Lorsque j'arrivai, j'entendis le téléviseur dans le salon. Je soupirai. Voilà pour le moment père-fille.

Lorsque j'arrivai près de la porte, je réalisai que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je reniflai une odeur inconnue, et mes poings se serrèrent tandis que Bella ouvrit la porte. L'odeur était encore plus forte dans la maison.

« Edward? Que… », commença-t-elle, mais je l'interrompis rapidement. Il fallait que je sache ce qui s'était passé avant qu'elle ne panique.

« Deux secondes. Ne bouge pas. »

Je courus silencieusement, passant devant Charlie avant de monter à l'étage pour aller dans sa chambre. Je fus horrifié de constater que l'odeur y était plus forte que dans le reste de la maison. Un vampire était venu et il semblait s'intéresser à Bella.

Ma première pensée fut dirigée vers Victoria. Avait-elle réussi à revenir sans que personne ne la détecte? Non, je ne connaissais pas cette odeur, alors il s'agissait d'un autre vampire. Ça pouvait être un membre des Volturi, qui était venu vérifier si Bella avait été transformée, et si c'était le cas, ils ne seraient pas contents d'apprendre qu'elle était toujours humaine. Cependant, ça semblait improbable parce que je doutais qu'Alice ait pu manquer quelque chose d'aussi important. Elle les surveillait de près et pour autant que nous le savions ils n'avaient pas prévu de nous rendre visite.

Je fis rapidement le tour de la maison. L'odeur était présente dans la chambre de Charlie, mais plus subtile et c'est alors que je réalisai qu'il était encore en vie. Cela augmenta mes soupçons ; ça pouvait être un Volturi. Je savais que si c'était l'un d'eux, il aurait voulu faire profile bas et aurait fort probablement été capable de résister à l'envie de le tuer. Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, je ne pouvais pas l'imaginer le laisser en vie.

Je courus pour retourner près de Bella, détestant l'expression nerveuse qu'elle affichait. J'avais peur de lui parler de mes soupçon, sachant très bien où ça allait nous mener. Elle avait déjà hâte d'être transformée, alors si elle croyait – sans parler de Charlie – que nous étions en danger parce qu'elle était toujours humaine, elle voudrait être transformée sur le champ.

Je tirai Bella contre moi pour la protéger, – comme s'il y avait une menace immédiate – l'emmenant dans la cuisine en analysant chaque pouce carré de la pièce, comme si quelqu'un allait nous sauter dessus.

« Quelqu'un a pénétré ici », murmurai-je, inquiet que Charlie écoute notre conversation.

« Je te jure qu'aucun loup garou… », commença-t-elle. Et pour une fois, j'aurais souhaité que ce soit les loups.

« Ce n'est pas l'un d'eux », dis-je en la regardant dans les yeux de manière significative. « Mais l'un des nôtres. »

Je fus horrifié de voir à quel point elle blêmit.

« Victoria? », haleta-t-elle.

« Je n'identifie pas son odeur. »

« Les Volturi, alors », dit-elle. C'était plus une déclaration qu'une question.

« Sûrement. »

Elle se relaxa considérablement. L'idée que se soit les Volturi semblait moins l'effrayer que l'idée que ce soit Victoria, et je me demandais si elle avait en quelque sorte, bloqué les atrocités qu'elle avait vues en Italie. Les Volturi étaient une toute aussi grande menace que Victoria.

« Quand? » demanda-t-elle.

« Tôt ce matin, Charlie dormait encore. C'est ce qui m'incite à penser à eux, on ne l'a pas touché. La visite avait un autre but. »

« Moi. »

Étonnamment, son expression resta calme, bien que son cœur – qui battait la chamade – trahissait sa terreur. Je me maudis d'avoir encore une fois emmené de telles horreurs dans sa vie. Personne ne devrait avoir à vivre dans la peur, et à cause de moi, ça devenait beaucoup trop fréquent. Je la regardai, souhaitant plus que tout pouvoir la protéger de l'inquiétude et de la douleur, mais je savais que je ne pouvais pas. Du moins, pas tant qu'elle serait humaine…

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces messes basses? » La voix de Charlie me tira brusquement de mes pensées. J'étais un monstre pour avoir laissé ce genre de pensées me traverser l'esprit – Je ne pouvais pas considérer damner sa vie pour qu'elle soit en sécurité.

Les yeux de Bella – agrandit par la peur – regardaient Charlie comme s'ils voulaient crier. Je connaissais ce regard. C'était le même regard qu'elle avait eu lorsque nous avions quittés sa maison, traqués par James. Elle avait tellement peur pour la vie de Charlie que pour l'instant, elle ne se souciait même pas de sa propre sécurité.

Charlie lu mal son expression et se mit à sourire.

« Si vous vous disputez, je ne veux pas m'en mêler. »

Bella resta figée alors qu'il quittait la pièce, et tandis que j'écoutai sa respiration hachurée, je sus que je ne pourrais pas supporter qu'elle reste ici une seconde de plus. J'avais l'impression que sa maison était souillée, et je me détestais pour ça. Je devais la faire sortir d'ici.

« Allons-y », dis-je, sachant ce qui allait arriver.

« Non, il y a Charlie! », protesta-t-elle. Une seconde plus tard, j'avais mon téléphone dans les mains. Il n'y avait eu aucun avertissement, et apparemment, Alice n'avait pas vu la visite de cet intrus, mais j'espérais que maintenant, elle avait une idée de ce qui se passait. Si elle avait vu quelque chose, j'étais sûr qu'elle aurait déjà demandé à Emmett et Jasper d'aller vérifier le secteur.

« Hé, qu'est-ce qui se passe? » répondit Emmett beaucoup trop détendu. De toute évidence, ils étaient encore dans l'obscurité.

« Emmett », dis-je. Ensuite, je parlai rapidement, ne voulant pas que Bella en entende plus que nécessaire. « Alice a manqué quelque chose. Un vampire. Probablement qu'un des Volturi était ici dans la chambre de Bella. J'ai besoin qu'elle sorte d'ici, mais elle s'inquiète pour Charlie. Pouvez-vous, toi et Jasper, faire rapidement le tour de sa maison dans les bois et ensuite traîner un peu, le temps que je parle à Alice? »

« Bien sûr. Est-ce que Bella va bien? » J'appréciai la préoccupation sincère qu'il avait dans la voix. Il se préoccupait d'elle comme si elle était sa petite sœur et pour moi, ça signifiait beaucoup, surtout avec l'opposition de Rosalie. Il l'avait entièrement acceptée dans notre famille.

« Elle va bien. Elle est juste secouée. Nous nous sentirons mieux lorsque nous aurons parlés avec Alice. Espérons qu'elle saura de quoi tout ça retourne. On se reparle plus tard. »

« Pas de problème. Dis-lui de ne pas s'inquiéter pour Charlie. Nous allons le protéger. »

La ligne fut coupée et je tendis la main pour prendre le bras de Bella. Je luttais pour rester calme et je sentis son hésitation tandis que je commençai à marcher vers la porte. J'aurais voulu la mettre sur mon dos et courir aussi vite que je pouvais pour la ramener chez moi, mais je ne pensais pas que Charlie était assez distrait pour ne pas remarquer ça.

« Emmett et Jasper arrivent », promis-je en la suppliant des yeux. « Ils vont écumer la forêt. Ton père ne risque rien. »

Elle me toisait, sceptique, mais je la sentis se détendre un peu à mon contact. Même si elle avait peur pour Charlie, je savais qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise chez elle. Je nous dirigeai rapidement vers la porte tandis que Bella regardait Charlie, incapable de cacher sa peur. Les pensées floues de Charlie passèrent de l'excitation à la confusion en nous regardant, mais nous n'avions pas le temps de nous arrêter pour nous expliquer.

« Où allons-nous? », me demanda-t-elle en chuchotant, même si nous étions assez loin pour que Charlie ne nous entende pas.

« Parler à Alice. »

« Tu crois qu'elle a vu quelque chose? »

« Peut-être », dis-je en essayant de garder ma voix stable. C'était difficile d'admettre – même à moi-même – à quel point j'étais énervé contre Alice.

Lorsqu'il s'agissait de « voir » Bella, elle était si confiante, arrogante même. Elle m'avait déjà dit qu'elle voyait Bella beaucoup plus clairement que n'importe quel autre humain et bien qu'elle ait refusé de dire le reste à voix haute, je l'avais entendu. Bella était presque aussi facile à voir qu'un vampire parce qu'Alice la connaissait bien, parce qu'elle acceptait notre mode de vie et qu'elle était prête à en faire partie. Ça m'avait énervé, mais je m'étais consolé en me disant qu'au moins, Alice voyait clairement l'avenir de Bella. Alors où était passé ses visions si claires, maintenant?

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous arrivâmes chez moi. Emmett et Jasper étaient déjà partis, mais le reste de ma famille nous attendait. Mes yeux se posèrent instantanément sur Alice, désireux de lui demander comment un vampire avait pu pénétrer dans la chambre de Bella sans qu'elle ne soit au courant. Carlisle remarqua mon expression et ses pensées tournèrent immédiatement en reproche.

_Calme-toi, Edward. Ce n'est pas de sa faute et elle se sent déjà assez mal comme ça. S'il te plaît souviens-toi qu'elle ne peut pas tout voir._

Mais la frustration et la crainte avaient dépassés le stade de la rationalité.

« Que s'est-il passé? », grondai-je en regardant sa posture immobile.

« Aucune idée », dit-elle doucement, les yeux fixés sur moi. « Je n'ai rien vu. »

« Comment est-ce possible? »

« Edward », chuchota Bella, choquée. Elle ne m'avait pas souvent vu en colère.

« Le talent d'Alice n'est pas une science exacte », déclara Carlisle à voix haute pour s'assurer qu'il avait toute mon attention. Je ne pus me résoudre à le regarder, en partie parce que j'étais fasciné par la colère dans les yeux d'Alice, habituellement si aimant, et en partie parce que je ne voulais pas voir la désapprobation que j'étais sûr qu'il avait d'écrit sur son visage.

« Il est entré dans la chambre de Bella! Il aurait pu l'attendre là-haut! »

« Ça, je l'aurais pressenti! » _Donne-moi du crédit. Je n'aurais pas manqué quelque chose qui aurait pu affecter son avenir._

Je grinçai des dents à « affecter son avenir ». Elle aurait tout aussi bien pu dire « détruit son avenir ».

« Vraiment? », crachai-je.

_C'est au bord de l'humiliation, Edward et je ne mérite pas ça,_ pensa-t-elle froidement.

« Tu exiges déjà de moi que je surveille les décisions des Volturi, le retour de Victoria, les moindres mouvement de Bella. Que te faut-il de plus? Que je m'occupe de Charlie, de la rue, de toute la ville? Plus j'en fais, Edward, moins je vois. Des failles apparaissent forcément. »

« J'ai cru comprendre en effet », dis-je froidement.

« Elle n'a couru de danger à aucun moment, sinon, je l'aurais su. » _Tout sur_ _son avenir est exactement comme il était. Tout,_ ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire satisfait, et je parlai rapidement, pour bloquer l'image que j'étais sûr qu'elle était sur le point de me montrer pour me le prouver.

« Si tu épies l'Italie, pourquoi n'as-tu pas deviné qu'ils… »

« Pour moi, ce n'est pas eux. Dans le cas contraire, j'aurais été avertie. »

« Qui d'autre aurait laissé la vie à Charlie? »

J'entendis la respiration de Bella s'accélérer comme qu'elle commença à trembler. Évidemment, elle n'avait pas envie d'y penser, même si elle savait que c'était vrai. Un vampire malveillant qui serait passé par là au hasard, n'aurait pas hésité à prendre la vie de Charlie. Tout seul au milieu de la nuit, des preuves si facilement éliminées. Cependant, les Volturi adopteraient une attitude discrète et ils ne voudraient pas brûler les étapes, particulièrement lorsque notre famille était concernée. Ils auraient fait en sorte que celui qu'ils auraient envoyé soit bien nourri et qu'il soit capable d'un contrôle parfait. Si cet intrus était en effet l'un d'eux, Charlie n'avait jamais été en danger.

Je regardai Alice passer au crible plusieurs images, essayant de trouver un indice, quelque chose que nous pourrions avoir raté, mais il n'y avait rien. Pour la première fois depuis que j'étais arrivé, sa voix s'adoucit et elle semblait vraiment se sentir coupable.

« Aucune idée », dit-elle tristement.

« Voilà qui nous aide », marmonnai-je.

« Arrête ça, Edward! », me réprimanda Bella. Je baissai les yeux vers elle, et aussitôt que mes yeux croisèrent les siens, la culpabilité m'assaillit. Elle était la seule qui avait été en danger, mais elle n'aurait jamais blâmée Alice – ou n'importe qui, d'ailleurs – pour des choses qui étaient manifestement hors de notre contrôle.

« Tu as raison, Bella. Désolé. » Aussitôt mes mots sortis, je sus qu'elle voulait que je m'excuse envers Alice, alors je me tournai vers cette dernière, plein de remords. « Excuse-moi Alice, j'ai eu tort de m'en prendre à toi. »

« Je comprends. Et je ne suis pas plus heureuse que toi de ce qui arrive. » _Et je te promets que je vais regarder attentivement son avenir jusqu'à ce que nous sachions exactement à quoi nous sommes confrontés,_ ajouta-t-elle silencieusement, probablement parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que Bella soit encore plus effrayée.

« Bien », dis-je en me promettant de rester le plus possible pragmatique et rationnel. La dernière chose dont Bella avait besoin, c'était de voir à quel point la situation me terrifiait. La meilleure chose que nous puissions faire pour elle en ce moment, c'était de lui faire savoir qu'elle était protégée. « Essayons d'être logiques. Quelles sont les options? »

_Elle est encore traquée. On ne peut pas être tranquilles pendant cinq minutes,_ pensa froidement Rosalie.

_Peut-être qu'un autre clan est passé par la ville et qu'ils ont capté sont odeur,_ pensa Alice en cherchant une raison qu'elle n'aurait pas vu venir.

_Pauvre chérie. Ça doit être terrifiant de savoir que quelqu'un est venu chez elle._

Esmé si maternelle, était préoccupée pour Bella et cela occupait toutes ses pensées. J'emmenai Bella vers le canapé pour la faire asseoir à côté d'elle. Esmé mit son bras autour de ses épaules avec amour tandis que je serrai étroitement sa main dans la mienne en faisant attention à ne pas l'écraser. J'avais désespérément besoin de la tenir le plus près de moi possible.

« Victoria? », demanda Carlisle tandis que je passais au crible les pensées de chacun, essayant de trouver quelque chose que je n'avais pas pris en compte.

« Non. Je n'ai pas reconnu son odeur. Peut-être un envoyé des Volturi que je n'aurais jamais rencontré... »

Alice ne tarda pas à objecter. « Aro n'a encore mandé personne pour s'occuper d'elle. Je guette cet ordre depuis assez longtemps, je te garantis qu'il ne m'aurait pas échappé. »

Soudainement, ça me frappa. La raison pour laquelle le radar d'Alice n'avait pas fonctionné. Elle guettait la mauvaise chose.

« Mais si ce n'était pas officiel? »

« Quelqu'un qui agirait en solo? Pourquoi? »

En surface, les Volturi avaient semblé unis, mais j'avais eu l'occasion de voir leurs esprits. Ça avait été fascinant de voir qu'Aro supposait que les autres allaient le suivre aveuglément, et de plus, j'avais réalisé que leur loyauté ne tenait que par un fil.

« Poussé par Caïus », dis-je en me rappelant qu'il avait été pratiquement prêt à nous enfermer Alice et moi lorsque nous avions refusé de les rejoindre. Et Bella… J'avais été terrifié de constater avec quelle rapidité il avait décidé qu'elle devait être détruite.

« Ou Jane », ajouta Alice. « Tous deux ont les moyens d'expédier un émissaire secret… »

« Et ils ne manquent pas de motivations. » Mes poings se serrèrent en me rappelant la haine de Jane. Elle était ivre de son pouvoir et désireuse de faire tout le nécessaire pour garder sa place d'honneur aux côtés d'Aro.

À partir du moment où Aro avait fait sa proposition, elle avait été furieuse. Elle avait l'impression que les talents d'Alice et les miens diminueraient son importance à ses yeux. Puis, lorsqu'elle avait entendu Aro discuter des possibilités futures du pouvoir de Bella, une immense vague de haine l'avait submergée. Sa fureur avait été encore plus alimentée par le fait que son pouvoir n'avait absolument aucun effet sur elle.

Les paroles d'Esmé brisèrent mes pensées et je me forçai à me détendre en me rappelant de la nécessité de garder la tête froide.

« Cela paraît peu probable », dit-elle, son bras toujours autour de Bella. « Alice aurait vu n'importe qui traquant Bella. Celui, ou celle, qui est venu n'avait pas l'intention de s'en prendre à elle. Ni à Charlie. »

Bella se tendit à mes côtés.

« Tout ira bien », lui dit Esmé avec douceur.

« Mais dans quel but? », questionna Carlisle plus pour lui-même.

« Vérifier si j'étais encore humaine? », demanda Bella. Étonnamment, sa voix était stable, comme si cette raison était valable. Je choisis de ne pas m'attarder sur ce point.

« Oui, c'est possible », dit Carlisle. Puis, il me regarda si vite que j'étais sûr que Bella ne l'avait pas vu. _Nous avons peut-être moins de temps que nous pensons._

Mes yeux s'élargirent, mais avant que j'aie le temps de paniquer, l'esprit de Rosalie me distrait.

_Idiot. Elle a déjà fait son choix. Aussi bien en finir tout de suite. Comme ça, ils pourront partir et nous laisser tranquille. C'est ridicule. Je ne sais pas comment Alice fait pour supporter ça… Elle doit constamment être à l'affût…_

Tandis qu'elle se lança dans une série d'insultes incohérentes, je me sentis misérable et sans espoir. Rosalie, ma seule partenaire – bien qu'étrange je vous l'accorde – dans cette bataille; soit celle de garder Bella humaine, avait fini par renoncer. Elle était fatiguée de lutter et elle était prête à céder pour des raisons de commodités.

* * *

Toujours aussi gentille cette chère Rosalie…

Bisous xoxo

Miss Lunatik


	12. Chapitre 7 Cible Suite

Bonjour tout le monde. Grande nouvelle : SM va publier une nouvelle qui s'appellera _The short second life of Bree Tanner._ C'est l'histoire du nouveau né que Carlisle ne voulait pas tuer dans _Eclipse_. Vous vous rappelez de Bree? Moi je suis plus que ravie d'avoir enfin autre chose à me mettre sous la dent de SM. Il sera disponible le 5 juin aux États-Unis. Je ne sais pas à quel date il sera disponible en français, mais je suis sûr que ça ne saura tarder.

Merci à : Mariefandetwilight – encreviollette – miliampère – Pata – petitefilledusud – Izzy80 – aude77 – lapiaf83 – luna – caro30 – linea – chouchoumag – COCOTTE 56 – cynthia – bettypoussin – sophiedaix – isabellamisa – eliloulou

Pata : Je suis très heureuse de constater que tu adores mes traductions. Merci de m'en faire part à chaque semaine. Je l'apprécie énormément.

Luna : Moi aussi je redécouvre la série avec ce magnifique pov Edward. Et comme toi, j'avais oubliée certain passage. Pour ce qui est du Twilight graphic novel, je ne crois pas qu'il soit encore sorti au Canada, mais dès qu'il le sera je ne manquerai pas de me le procurer. Merci de me le conseiller, ça me donne plus envie de l'acheter.

Linea : Moi non plus je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé Rosalie… Merci de ta review.

COCOTTE 56 : Merci énormément pour tes encouragements. Je l'apprécie énormément.

Cynthia : Ah les hauts et les bas de Rosalie. Ça ferait un bon titre de chapitre, non? Fait attention pour ne pas trop baver sur ton clavier car tu vas en avoir de besoin pour reviewer… Lol! J'espère que tu as bien nagée… Merci de tes review. Elles m'ont fait énormément chauds au cœur.

Bettypoussin : Tu passe un agréable week end à cause de ma trad. Wow, quoi dire de plus. Je te remercie. Moi aussi je passe un bon week end lorsque je lis d'aussi beaux commentaires.

Sophiedaix : Merci de ta review ma chère.

Disclamer 1 : Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM.

Disclamer 2 : Ce magnifique POV Edward est écrit par ForksVampireGirl

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**SUITE DU CHAPITRE 7 – CIBLE**

Tandis que mes pensées devenaient de plus en plus abattues, Emmett et Jasper se précipitèrent dans la maison.

« Parti depuis longtemps. Il y a des heures », dit Emmett en ajoutant des excuses silencieuses pour moi. « La trace s'orientait à l'est, puis au sud avant de disparaître dans une route de traverse. Une voiture attendait sans aucun doute. »

« Nous jouons de malchance », dis-je dans un souffle, tandis qu'une image de la meute en train de démembrer la menace se jouait dans mon esprit. « S'il avait filé vers l'ouest… les cabots auraient pu se rendre utiles, une fois n'est pas coutume. »

Bella arrêta de respirer et je la sentis tressaillir. Elle avait peur que ses amis soient en danger à cause d'elle, tout comme elle s'était inquiétée pour ma famille lorsque James l'avait traquée l'an passé. Un vampire n'est pas une menace pour un clan de notre taille ou pour la meute. Allait-elle réaliser un jour qu'elle était la seule à être fragile et cassable?

« Ni Emmett ni moi ne l'avons identifié », dit Jasper. « Mais tiens », ajouta-t-il en remettant à Carlisle une tige de fougère. Lorsqu'il la sentit, il secoua la tête tristement.

« Non, ce fumet ne m'est pas familier. Jamais rencontré ce vampire. »

« Nous nous égarons peut-être. Si ça se trouve, il ne s'agit que d'une coïncidence », commença à dire Esmé.

Les pensées de tout le monde devinrent instantanément sceptiques, excepté celles de Carlisle, qui étaient centrées sur l'amour et l'admiration qu'il éprouvait pour elle.

_Mon amour, une éternelle optimiste…_

« Je ne parle pas d'une visite au hasard. Bella est cernée par nos odeurs », expliqua-t-elle en constatant l'expression des autres. « Et s'il s'était simplement interrogé sur cette bizarrerie? »

« Pourquoi ne pas pousser jusqu'ici? », demanda Emmett en arquant un sourcil. « S'il était juste curieux? » Pour Emmett, tout le monde avait tendance à rendre les choses plus compliquées qu'elles ne l'étaient.

_Ça c'est bien mon fils,_ pensa Esmé en souriant.

« C'est ce que toi, tu aurais fait », dit-elle. « Nous ne sommes pas tous aussi directs. Notre famille est vaste. Cet inconnu a très bien pu avoir peur. Cependant, comme Charlie n'a pas été attaqué, ce n'est pas forcément un ennemi. »

_S'il te plaît, Edward, pour Bella et toi, essai de te détendre. Ne présume pas toujours le pire,_ plaida-t-elle en silence. Carlisle la regardait toujours, la crainte inscrit dans ses yeux et dans ses pensées, tandis que les autres réfléchissaient à cette possibilité.

Ce n'était pas complètement idiot. Avec la chance de Bella, il serait probable qu'un autre vampire s'intéresse à elle, non pas que cela me rassurait. Nous n'en n'étions pas sûrs et cela me rendait incroyablement nerveux. Au moins, si c'était Victoria ou l'un des Volturi, nous saurions à qui nous avions à faire. Et si c'était un autre traqueur comme James? Et s'il avait déjà l'odeur de Bella gravée dans son esprit et qu'il la recherchait en ce moment-même?

Je réalisai soudain qu'Alice me regardait avec indignation.

_Je connais cette expression. Arrête d'imaginer le pire, nous avons déjà assez de soucis comme ça. Je sais que je n'ai rien vu, mais je ne laisserai pas ça se reproduire. Elle va bien._

Après que j'eus hoché la tête à contre cœur, elle parla à voix haute et sa voix infusait la confiance.

« Une coïncidence est improbable. Le timing est trop bien choisi. Le visiteur a veillé à ne pas entrer en contact. Comme s'il savait que je risquais de le repérer… »

« Ou pour d'autres raisons », dit calmement Esmé.

« L'identité de cet étranger a-t-elle une réelle importance? », demanda Bella tandis son cœur s'emballait. Je sus au son qu'elle avait peur, et j'entendis la panique dans sa voix. Je savais ce qui allait suivre avant qu'elle ne le dise. « Ne suffit-il pas qu'on m'ait cherchée? À mon avis, nous ne devrions pas attendre la fin de l'année scolaire. »

« Non, Bella », dis-je fermement, même si je savais que mon ton ne signifiait rien pour elle lorsque nous parlions de ça. « Ce n'est pas aussi grave. Si le péril était réel, nous le sentirions. »

Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil vers Carlisle, le suppliant avec mes yeux. J'en étais venu à la conclusion qu'il était plus facile pour Bella de l'écouter, car elle savait qu'il la supportait dans sa décision d'être transformée.

« Pense à Charlie », dit-il doucement. « Cela le blesserait terriblement, si tu disparaissais. »

« Mais je pense à lui, justement! », hurla-t-elle. « C'est pour lui que je m'inquiète. Et si mon visiteur avait eu soif, la nuit dernière? Tant que je suis près de mon père, il est une cible. S'il lui arrive quelque chose, ce sera ma faute! »

« Bien sûr que non, Bella », dit Esmé gentiment. _Ce serait de notre faute_. Durant un instant, j'entendis l'inquiétude et la douleur qu'elle m'avait demandé de ne pas ressentir – craignant le pire. « Et Charlie est en sécurité », ajouta-t-elle en caressant doucement les cheveux de Bella. « Nous allons seulement devoir nous montrer un peu plus attentifs. »

« Pardon? », demanda Bella, le regard insondable. Encore une fois, je me détestai de lui apporter tout ça. Personne ne devrait craindre pour sa vie et pour la vie de ceux qu'ils aiment à cause des relations qu'ils tissent.

« Tout ira bien », lui dit Alice, même si elle me regardait et que ses sentiments faisaient écho aux miens tandis que je tenais la main de Bella avec le plus de force que je pouvais me permettre.

Bella resta avec nous encore un peu et même si elle ne mentionna plus sa transformation, je savais que c'était à ça qu'elle pensait. Lorsque je la reconduis chez elle, elle me fit la tête.

« Tu ne seras jamais seule », lui promis-je, même si je savais que ce n'était pas ça qui la dérangeait. « Il y aura toujours l'un de nous. Emmett, Alice, Jasper… »

« Ridicule! Ils vont tellement se barber qu'ils seront obligés de me tuer pour ne pas périr d'ennui. »

Même si je savais qu'elle blaguait, son manque de soucis pour son bien être me rendait nerveux.

« Très drôle! », marmonnai-je en me garant dans son entrée.

Lorsque nous entrâmes à l'intérieur, les pensées de Charlie étaient… suffisantes. Et étrangement optimistes, quoique je ne pus dire pourquoi.

« Je serai bientôt de retour », dis-je à Bella tandis qu'elle préparait le souper de Charlie. Je lui dis du ton le plus léger que je pus, mais évidemment elle comprit ce que j'allais faire. Ce n'est pas parce que je n'avais pas confiance en Emmett et Jasper, mais si nous avions appris quelque chose aujourd'hui, c'était que les choses pouvaient changer rapidement et on ne pouvait pas tout prévoir. Oui, les choses pouvaient changer en seulement quelques secondes.

Je fis rapidement le tour de la maison et je ne captai aucune odeur inconnue. Tout était exactement comme il se doit. Je couru jusqu'au bout de la rue avant d'aller faire un tour dans la forêt environnante. Je savais que si un vampire se trouvait à proximité, la forêt serait l'endroit idéal pour se cacher parce qu'il était plus difficile de détecter notre odeur mélangée à celle de la forêt constamment en évolution.

Lorsque je fus certain que la zone était sans danger, je retournai vers la maison de Bella juste à temps pour entendre la raison pour laquelle Charlie avait semblé si enthousiasme.

« Jacob a rappelé », dit-il d'une manière significative tandis que je passais la porte.

« C'est tout? », répondit sèchement Bella. Je dus réprimer un sourire devant l'expression déconfite de Charlie. Il avait dû sous estimer la colère de Bella envers Jacob. Personnellement, je pense qu'elle avait été très claire à propos de ça, mais évidemment je portai toujours une grande attention à Bella.

« Ne sois pas mesquine, Bella », dit-il. « Il m'a paru très déprimé. »

« Est-ce qu'il te paye pour ce boulot de relations publiques ou es-tu bénévole? »

Charlie marmonna des choses incompréhensibles et il était très confus. Il voulait savoir ce que Jacob avait fait pour que Bella lui tourne le dos, mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas poser la question. Il était frustré et perdu, alors il finit par s'excuser pour aller dans le salon où il fit semblant d'écouter la télévision, mais en réalité, il nous écoutait parler.

« Bonne nuit, Bella », dis-je poliment – et délibérément fort – en souriant, tandis que Bella leva les yeux au ciel. « À bientôt », ajoutai-je dans murmure, frôlant son oreille avec mes lèvres.

Je fis un rapide allé retour chez moi. Emmett surveillait la maison de Bella – non pas que je n'avais pas confiance en sa capacité à protéger Bella –, mais je me sentais coupable d'impliquer ma famille et j'étais impatient de prendre sa place.

Je changeai de vêtements et demandai à Alice si elle avait vu quelque chose de nouveau.

« Rien à signaler en ville. Et aucun changement en Italie. Tout le monde semble plus ou moins content et ils ne planifient pas immédiatement de venir vérifier. »

« À moins que quelqu'un décide de venir sur un coup de tête », dis-je lamentablement. « Ils connaissent tous comment marche ton pouvoir. Penses-tu que quelqu'un pourrait l'utiliser contre toi en ne planifiant rien? »

« Il y a toujours un risque. Et aujourd'hui, c'est plus vrai que jamais. La seule différence, c'est que maintenant, quelque chose est arrivé et t'a fait peur et tu as plus conscience des lacunes de mon pouvoir. » _Je suis désolée,_ ajouta-t-elle silencieusement, et une autre vague de culpabilité me frappa.

« Ne sois pas désolée », dis-je en forçant un sourire. « J'apprécie tout ce que tu fais et je suis sûr que ce sera suffisant. »

En soupirant, elle hocha la tête avant de sortir de la pièce. Elle voulait me croire autant que je voulais me croire moi-même.

Sans hésiter un instant, je courus vers la maison de Bella.

_Tout va bien_, pensa Emmett lorsque j'entrai dans son champ de vision.

« Merci », dis-je doucement tandis que je grimpai à la fenêtre.

J'avais peur que Bella ait du mal à dormir en sachant que quelqu'un était entré dans sa chambre, mais elle semblait étonnamment à l'aise. Je suspectai qu'en partie, elle faisait semblant, mais je n'osai pas poser la question, pour éviter de lui faire penser plus qu'elle ne le faisait probablement déjà.

Agissant comme si rien ne s'était passé, nous glissâmes dans notre routine habituelle. Emmitouflée fermement dans son édredon pour la protéger de ma peau glacée, Bella se recroquevilla le plus près possible de moi et je fredonnai pour elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Mes doigts couraient doucement dans ses cheveux tandis que j'écoutais attentivement pour repérer tout signe de détresse dans ses rêves. C'était le seul moment où elle ne pouvait pas me cacher ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment, alors je fus rassuré d'entendre ses soupirs et ses déclarations d'amour habituelles. _(N/Coclicot : Bella est trop mignonne avec ses rêves.)_

Charlie partit tôt le lendemain matin ce qui nous permis – pour l'une des rares fois – de rester ensemble. Je la regardai prendre son petit déjeuner, essayant de savoir pourquoi elle avait une lueur de nervosité dans les yeux. Elle craignait ma réaction, et je me doutais déjà de ce que ce regard particulier signifiait. J'aurais souhaité avoir tord, mais quelque chose me disait que Jacob avait un rapport là dedans et que le froid – d'une courte durée, quoiqu'agréable – était sur le point de se terminer.

« Je m'en vais apaiser Jacob », finit-elle par dire. Je fis de mon mieux pour lui sourire sincèrement. _Reste en dehors de ça. Ne prends pas de décisions pour elle._

« J'étais certain que tu lui pardonnerais. La rancune ne compte pas parmi tes innombrables talents. »

Bella sembla satisfaite et je la regardai composer son numéro. Je l'écoutai bredouiller des excuses ridicules, souhaitant ne jamais avoir vu le visage de Bella s'illuminer. Lorsqu'il l'invita pour une visite, je ne bronchai pas. Mon expression resta intacte jusqu'à ce qu'il plaisante cyniquement en lui offrant d'aller plonger des falaises.

Un faible grondement sortit de ma poitrine et je fus reconnaissant d'avoir choisis de garder un peu de distance entre moi et Bella. Il était clair qu'il avait été trop faible pour qu'elle l'entende, alors je remis rapidement un sourire sur mon visage. Bella me regarda prudemment avant de décliner l'invitation.

« Pas maintenant », dit-elle tristement.

« _Il_ n'est pas super-content de moi, hein? », demanda Jacob et je fus abasourdis de constater qu'il était embarrassé. Il devait savoir que Bella m'avait dit exactement ce qu'il lui avait dit. Peut-être avait-il réalisé à quel point il avait été cruel et idiot?

« Ce n'est pas le problème », lui expliqua Bella. « Un incident est survenu, un peu plus préoccupant qu'un loup garou adolescent et pénible. »

_Je n'aurais pas mieux dit_, pensai-je, assez fier de Bella.

Lorsqu'il lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas, j'entendis Bella hésiter. Elle pouvait mettre du courage sur son visage autant qu'elle le voulait, mais c'était évident qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler plus qu'elle ne le devait. Dans tous les cas, il y avait quelque chose que je voulais demander à Jacob, alors je fis signe à Bella pour qu'elle me donne le téléphone. Elle me scruta, essayant de comprendre mon intention.

« Bella? », demanda Jacob car elle restait silencieuse.

Je fis un signe vers le téléphone à nouveau. Je ne comprenais pas son refus. Ce n'était pas comme si je pouvais l'étrangler à travers le téléphone, aussi attrayant qu'était cette perspective.

« Edward souhaite te parler, d'accord? », finit-elle par demander prudemment.

« Ok », dit-il après avoir délibéré. « Ça risque d'être intéressant. »

Le regard qu'avait Bella lorsqu'elle me tendit le téléphone était plus qu'amusant. Elle avait les yeux écarquillés, me demandant silencieusement de rester poli. Même si c'est difficile à croire, ce ne fut pas difficile de garder mes sentiments envers Jacob pour moi. Je commençais à réaliser que j'avais une longueur d'avance sur lui, parce que je comprenais quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas. Lorsque j'étais gentil avec lui, Bella était heureuse.

« Bonjour, Jacob », dis-je en souriant.

« Salut, buveur de sang. Que me vaut se plaisir? »

« Quelqu'un est venu ici. Une odeur que je n'ai pas identifiée », dis-je, choisissant d'ignorer ou plutôt d'entrer dans son jeu. « Ta meute a flairé un truc bizarre? »

« Non. Aucuns vampires sur notre territoire. Ils nous connaissent mieux que ça », dit-il pompeusement, bien que je pus entendre une pointe de nervosité dans sa voix. « Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce qu'il y a un nouveau parasite dans le secteur que ça te donne le droit d'empêcher Bella de venir ici. Elle est parfaitement en sécurité avec nous. »

« Je refuse de perdre Bella de vue tant que je n'aurai pas réglé la question. Ça n'a rien de personnel… »

« Elle ne t'appartient pas », cracha-t-il. Il fit une pause et lorsqu'il parla à nouveau, sa voix fut plus calme. « Maintenant, ne crois pas que je ne comprend pas. Vous êtes ensemble et elle veut passer la majorité de son temps avec toi. Je n'aime pas ça, mais je ne vais pas tenter d'en discuter avec elle. J'ai déjà assez merdé comme ça. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'imagine que tu vas essayer de retrouver ce vampire. Tout ce que je dis, c'est que pendant que tu es à sa recherche, tu devrais la laisser ici. La meute entière surveille constamment les environs. Elle sera en sécurité avec nous. »

« Tu as peut-être raison », commençai-je, mais apparemment il ne m'écoutait pas.

« Maintenant que j'y pense, pourquoi n'es-tu pas en train de le chercher en ce moment? Si c'était moi, je ne me reposerais pas avant d'avoir retrouvé ce sale buveur de sang. » Il fit une pause. « D'ailleurs, si c'est la haute saison des vampires, que dirais-tu d'ouvrir l'accès aux loups? Si nous attrapons une odeur, nous pourrions la suivre jusqu'à Forks. Je pourrais parler de ça à Sam pour qu'il vous ouvre l'accès à La Push. Je ne sais pas s'il va vouloir, mais ça me semble stupide de perdre la piste d'un vampire à cause de la frontière. »

« Ta suggestion est intéressante. Nous sommes prêts à renégocier. Si Sam est d'accord. »

« Je verrai ce que je peux faire. Maintenir cette chose loin de Bella est ce qu'il y a de plus important. Et je crois que même Sam va le comprendre. »

« Merci. » C'est étonnant de voir qu'un intérêt commun peut tout remettre en perspective.

« Alors », continua Jacob. « Lorsque tu vas traquer cette chose, qui va y aller avec toi? Ce que je veux savoir, c'est si Bella aura quelqu'un pour la protéger? »

Je pensai à ma promesse : qu'il y ait toujours un membre de ma famille avec elle durant les courtes périodes où je ne serai pas là. Je considérai l'idée d'une expédition plus longue, juste pour aller vérifier les régions avoisinantes. J'avais envisagé d'emmener Emmett et Jasper avec moi, mais je préférais – et de loin – l'idée d'y aller seul et qu'ils restent tous pour veiller sur Bella. La force du nombre me semblait être la meilleure solution.

« Je comptais m'y rendre seul. Et la laisser avec les autres. »

« Oh aller. Si tu pars, laisse Bella venir à La Push. Comme ça, vous pourrez tous partir et faire une partie de chasse sans t'inquiéter pour elle. Comme je te l'ai dit, nous surveillons constamment les environs. Il ne se passera rien. »

J'y réfléchis brièvement, en faisant de mon mieux pour ignorer la sensation de malaise dans mon ventre, à l'idée de la laisser volontairement avec les loup pour sa protection. Je détestais l'admettre, mais il avait un point. Ils étaient tout à fait capables de traquer un vampire et ils n'hésiteraient pas une seconde à le déchiqueter en lambeaux. Ils auraient même détruit Victoria si la question de la frontière n'était pas entrée en jeu. Et maintenant, nous parlions de la lever pour arriver à nos fins.

« Je vais tâcher d'y réfléchir en toute objectivité », dis-je.

« Hé, crois-tu que je puisse venir pour sentir l'odeur de cette sangsue tandis qu'elle est encore forte? Ce sera plus facile de la traquer si je sais exactement ce que je cherche. »

« Très bonne idée. Quand… »

« Le plus tôt sera le mieux. Maintenant si c'est d'accord. Si tu peux t'arracher de Bella assez longtemps pour que je vienne quelques minutes. »

J'étais bien au dessus de ses moqueries infantiles. Nous prenions des mesures pour retrouver cet intrus. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

« Non, c'est bon. J'aimerais suivre la trace en personne. Dix minutes… »

« Et tu vas être parti lorsque j'arriverai? »

« D'accord. » Je me tournai vers Bella qui me regardait en attendant une explication. « Tiens, Bella », dis-je en lui tendant le téléphone.

« Qu'avez-vous décidé? », demanda-t-elle au moment où elle mit le téléphone sur son oreille.

J'écoutai Jacob lui expliquer notre plan et lorsqu'elle lui interdit de prendre un risque, je l'entendis rire, tout comme moi. Ma Bella. Après tout ce temps, elle était toujours préoccupée par les mauvaises choses.

« Tu viens ici? », demanda-t-elle après une minute. L'émotion dans sa voix et dans ses yeux était impossible à manquer. « Je n'aime pas du tout l'idée que tu traques… », dit-elle avec inquiétude et je levai les yeux au ciel. Un instant plus tard, elle raccrocha le téléphone, avant de se retourner vers moi, incrédule.

« Nous allons faire une trêve temporaire », dis-je doucement. « Certaines choses sont tout simplement plus importantes que des siècles de rivalité. »

Elle me regardait encore avec scepticisme tandis que je fis courir mes doigts dans ses cheveux pour arrêter ma main sur sa joue.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, Bella. Chacun d'entre nous. Nous sommes plus que capables de gérer ça. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est de t'assurer de rester en sécurité et nous serons heureux. »

Je souris tandis qu'elle se détendait à mon contact. Elle était la créature la plus extraordinaire que j'avais jamais rencontré. Et d'une certaine manière, cette magnifique demoiselle était suffisamment spéciale pour que les vampires et les loups garous modifient leurs règles. Peut-être que ça ne durerait pas lorsque la menace sera éliminée, mais je sentais l'équilibre entre ma famille et la meute évoluer. Aussi étrange et troublant que cela puisse être, aujourd'hui nous nous battions contre le même ennemi. Et cela changeait tout.

* * *

Moi je le trouve très raisonnable et sensé notre cher Edward. Surtout qu'il sait que Jacob est amoureux de Bella. Ça doit être toutes ses années d'expérience qui entrent en jeux…

Ce chapitre était une petite surprise de milieu de semaine et le chapitre 8 sera en ligne vendredi ou samedi.

Bisous xoxo

Miss Lunatik


	13. Chapitre 8 Indices

Salut tout le monde. 2 chapitres en 2 jours pas pires, hein?

Merci à : alinette 74 – luna – cynthia – aurel1976 – chouchoumag – Mariefandetwilight – lapiaf83 – bettypoussin – caro30 – petitefilledusud – aude77 – Izzy80 – isabellamisa – eliloulou – COCOTTE 56

Luna : Percy Jackson? Connait pas, mais je vais jeter un œil sur ce qu'il a écrit. Continue à me faire des suggestions de lecture. J'adore ça.

Cynthia : Tu as meilleure mémoire que moi. Je ne me rappelais même pas de la claque que Bella donne à Jacob. J'avoue que moi aussi j'ai hâte de voir la réaction d'Edward.

Petitefilledusud : Merci pour ton compliment. C'est vrai qu'il est difficile de rester compréhensible, d'utilise les bons temps de verbe lorsque je suis pris dans le texte. Ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir l'avis d'un œil extérieur.

Bettypoussin : Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, l'amour rend TRÈS tolérant.

COCOTTE 56 : Merci de ta review. Ça fait toujours très plaisir de se faire dire que mon travail est apprécié.

Disclamer 1 : Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM.

Disclamer 2 : Cette merveilleuse histoire est écrite par ForksVampireGirl.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**CHAPITRE 8 – INDICES**

« Est-ce vraiment nécessaire », demanda-t-elle pour la troisième fois en cinq minutes. Ça me prenait plus de temps pour sortir que ce que j'avais prévu et je risquais de rencontrer le loup si elle ne me laissait pas partir.

Bella faisait la moue lorsque nous nous dîmes finalement au revoir sur le pas de la porte. J'étais reconnaissant que Jacob accepte de nous aider à retrouver notre mystérieux invité indésirable, mais ça ne signifiait pas que j'étais disposé à être dans la même pièce que lui.

« Je n'éprouve nul antagonisme envers lui, Bella », lui expliquai-je bien que je savais que ce n'était que partiellement vrai. « C'est plus simple ainsi, pour lui comme pour moi, voilà tout. Je ne m'éloignerai pas. Tu ne risqueras rien. »

« Ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète », dit-elle, boudeuse.

Je souris à l'idée que seulement une heure toute au plus sans moi semblait trop pour elle. Lorsque je pensai que Jacob allait passer du temps avec Bella, quand tout ce que nous voulions elle et moi, c'était de rester seuls aujourd'hui, je décidai de lui laisser un rappel de ma présence. Je tendis la main pour prendre la sienne avant de la tirer dans mes bras, respirant la magnifique odeur qui provenait de chacun de ses cheveux. En respirant, je laissai mon propre souffle la laver.

Le peu de temps que j'avais passé en présence de Jacob m'avait appris quelque chose. Je ne pouvais pas être sûr de ce que nous sentions pour les loups, mais si je me basais sur la révoltante puanteur qu'ils dégageaient pour nous, j'imaginais que ce n'était pas agréable. Ce n'était peut-être pas grand-chose, mais j'espérais qu'en plus de lui rappeler que Bella avait passé la matinée dans mes bras, ça servirait aussi à l'empêcher de s'approcher trop près d'elle.

Bella frissonna lorsque je me détachai d'elle et durant un instant, je m'inquiétai que mon souffle glacé lui ait donné froid. Cependant, son regard brumeux m'assura qu'elle avait frissonné pour la bonne chose.

« Je reviens tout de suite après », dis-je en riant, alors que j'imaginais l'expression de Jacob lorsqu'il lui ferait un câlin.

« Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle? », me demanda-t-elle, mais évidemment, je n'admettrai jamais avoir cédé à quelque chose d'aussi enfantin.

Je considérai pendant un moment de rester assez près pour entendre Jacob, mais finalement, je décidai que j'avais déjà été assez immature pour aujourd'hui. De plus, si je restais cinq minutes, il serait trop facile de ne pas partir. Alors, je décidai de m'aventurer près de la frontière pour tenter de trouver une trace de l'intrus.

Je courus rapidement jusqu'à La Push, et même si Jacob avait dit qu'il parlerait à Sam pour que nous puissions traverser la frontière pour traquer notre intrus, je ne voulais pas franchir la ligne à moins d'en être obligé. Je parcourus la zone environnante, mais comme je l'avais prévu, je ne trouvai rien, excepté l'odeur de la faune et l'odeur de chien mouillé qui était prévisible compte tenu de là où je me trouvais.

Je me demandais combien de temps Jacob resterait. Ça faisait seulement une demie heure que j'étais parti, mais j'avais déjà hâte de rentrer, alors je décidai de retourner chez Bella en me promettant que s'il était encore là, j'attendrai patiemment à une distance respectable, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt à partir.

Tandis que je passai devant la boîte aux lettres, je m'arrêtai pour voir si elle avait reçu des lettres d'acceptation pour l'université. Je savais, sans aucun doute, qu'elle serait acceptée dans plusieurs universités et qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse un choix. Tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était désespérer que l'une d'entre elles soient suffisamment attrayante pour qu'elle veuille retarder sa transformation, quoique pour l'instant, aucune n'avaient suscité le moindre intérêt. Je fus ravi de voir une grande enveloppe venant de Dartmouth – une des universités pour laquelle j'avais pris la liberté d'appliquer pour elle. Peut-être qu'une fois avec la lettre dans les mains, elle se rendrait compte des possibilités.

En pliant la lettre dans ma poche, je revins vers la maison. À mon grand plaisir, la première chose que j'entendis lorsque j'arrivai sur le porche fut : « Pouah! Tes cheveux empestent encore plus que ta chambre. »

Je souris pour moi-même. Non seulement j'étais amusé par sa réaction, mais en plus j'étais heureux de savoir que c'était la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé qu'il était assez proche de Bella pour noter ça. J'écoutai tandis qu'il plaisantait sur l'odeur et fus surpris lorsque Jacob dit brusquement : « À bientôt, Bella. »

« Tu t'en vas? », demanda-t-elle. La tristesse dans sa voix fit tressaillir mon cœur. Je voulais lui donner tout ce qui la rendait heureuse, mais il m'était difficile d'accepter que parfois, _il_ était ce qu'elle voulait.

« Il n'attend que ça », expliqua-t-il. « Je l'entends, dehors. » _Tu ne peux pas rester à l'écart, non?_, ajouta-t-il en silence.

Il m'était difficile de m'habituer à l'idée que Jacob pouvait sentir ma présence comme je pouvais sentir la sienne. Au moins, il ne pouvait pas entendre mes pensées, même si je soupçonnais qu'il en connaisse l'idée générale. Juste avant qu'il parte, il s'arrêta et ses pensées devinrent de plus en plus condescendantes.

_Hé, ça ne te dérange pas que j'emprunte ta copine pour la soirée? Nous avons déjà convenu qu'elle sera en sécurité sur la réserve, donc il n'y a pas de problème, non? En supposant que tu puisses supporter de la laisser sortir de ton champ de vision plus d'une demi-heure._

Je retins un grondement qui se formait dans ma gorge tandis qu'il invitait officiellement Bella pour un feu de joie sur la plage. Je savais que je n'avais pas le droit de lui demander de ne pas y aller. Tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était d'écouter si oui ou non elle acceptait d'y aller.

« Un peu de sérieux! Personne n'oserait défier six… six gars comme nous », lui dit-il, vu qu'elle hésitait.

« Je vais essayer », dit-elle, visiblement déchirée. Mais pour qu'elle raison? Montrait-elle finalement une once de souci pour sa sécurité? Ou s'inquiétait-elle de ce que je dirais si elle voulait y aller?

« Il est aussi gardien de prison, à présent? », se moqua Jacob. « La semaine dernière, j'ai vu un reportage aux infos sur les ados brimés et… »

« Ok. Il est temps que le loup garou déguerpisse », cria-t-elle, en me faisant sourire.

« Salut, Bella. N'oublie pas de demander la permission! », dit-il. _Je sais que tu écoutes alors peux-tu juste… s'il te plaît laisser-la venir sans qu'elle se sente mal._

La sincérité dans sa voix me choqua. Il me demandait de lui permettre d'aller le visiter – sans remarque sur le fait que je voulais la contrôler. Je n'étais pas certain de ce que mon expression montrait lorsque j'entrai dans la pièce, mais avant que Bella puisse la voir, elle se transforma Je fus distrait par une écrasante odeur familière – bien qu'elle était altérée par quelque chose de répugnant. Je fus confus durant un instant avant de voir le couteau ensanglanté sur le comptoir. Ah, du sang de loup garou. Je croyais être arrivé à temps, mais il semble que j'aie raté le meilleur moment. Peut-être avait-il essayé de s'approcher plus tôt et qu'elle lui avait fait connaître ses sentiments?

Je soupirai. Évidemment c'était la pensée magique.

« Vous êtes-vous disputés? », demandai-je.

« Edward! », dit-elle, enthousiasme, en entourant ses bras autour de moi, fermant la distance qu'il y avait entre nous.

« Je suis là », dis-je en l'enlaçant. C'était bon de savoir que même si elle était déçue que Jacob parte, elle était heureuse de mon retour. « Est-ce une manœuvre de diversion? Efficace. »

« Je ne me suis pas disputée avec lui. Un peu chamaillée. Pourquoi? »

« Je me demandais si tu l'avais poignardé. Non que ça me dérange », la taquinai-je, en lui montrant le couteau.

« Flûte! Et moi qui croyais avoir tout nettoyé! » Elle semblait si désolée que je me demandais si je devais lui expliquer que l'odeur du sang des loups avait l'effet opposé à l'odeur du sang humain. Si c'était possible qu'un vampire tombe malade, ce serait cette odeur qui en serait la cause. Avant que j'aie pu prononcer un mot, elle avait déjà nettoyé le couteau.

« Je ne l'ai pas agressé », dit-elle. « Il a juste oublié qu'il tenait une lame. »

« Alors, ce n'est pas aussi drôle que ce que j'avais imaginé. »

« Sois sympa », m'avertit-elle, bien qu'il y ait un soupçon d'amusement dans sa voix.

Bonne ou mauvaise, j'en avais assez d'avoir une conversation qui impliquait Jacob, alors je décidai de lui montrer ce que je croyais être une lettre d'acceptation pour l'université.

« J'ai pris ton courrier », dis-je, feignant la nonchalance.

« Bonne nouvelles? »

« À mon avis, oui. »

En lui tendant la lettre, j'espérais qu'elle soit au moins un peu excitée en voyant ce que c'était.

« Dartmouth! C'est une plaisanterie? », demanda-t-elle. Je soupirai simplement, essayant la tactique numéro deux en lui rappelant que nous irions ensemble. Elle avait toujours dit que c'était tout ce qui lui importait.

« Je suis certain que c'est une acceptation de ta candidature. J'ai reçu un courrier identique. »

« Non d'une pipe, Edward! Qu'as-tu encore fait? »

« Juste envoyé ton dossier. » Pas besoin de lui mentionner que c'était Carlisle qui l'avait envoyé. L'école de médecine avait maintenant beaucoup plus de bourses à offrir aux étudiants. Il n'avait même pas sourcillé. Il avait été heureux de le faire que Bella aille à Dartmouth ou non.

« Je ne suis pas suffisamment brillante pour entrer à Dartmouth, mais je ne suis pas idiote non plus. »

« L'université semble penser que tu es digne d'intégrer ses rangs », dis-je en souriant. Peu importe comment elle y entrait, si c'était ce qu'elle voulait, c'était là qu'elle irait. Je n'avais aucun doute sur ses capacités et si elle avait besoin d'une aide supplémentaire, c'est là que j'entrais en jeu. Je pouvais être son professeur privé dans n'importe quelle matière. J'aimais l'idée que tout le temps que j'avais passé à étudier puisse servir à autre chose qu'à occuper mon esprit.

« Voilà qui est très généreux de leur part », dit-elle lentement, comme si les mots étaient à l'origine d'une douleur physique. « Accepté ou non, reste le détail mineur des frais de scolarité. Je n'ai pas les moyens de payer une fac aussi prestigieuse et je refuse que tu gaspilles l'équivalent d'une voiture de sport rien que pour faire croire aux autres que je serai là-bas l'an prochain. »

Je détestais qu'elle pense que je faisais tout ça seulement pour prétendre qu'elle allait à l'université. Pourquoi s'opposait-elle à ce point à essayer d'y aller durant un an? La plupart des lycéens avaient extrêmement hâte de vivre l'expérience de l'université et d'être enfin libre. Évidemment, Bella ne réagissait jamais comme les autres.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'une voiture neuve. Et tu n'es pas obligée de feindre. Une année d'université ne te tuera pas. Si ça se trouve, tu aimeras ça. Réfléchis, Bella. Imagine la joie de Charlie et Renée quand ils… »

Et soudainement, durant un très bref moment, je vis une lueur dans ses yeux. Mais elle disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparut et je sus que je venais de trouver la clé de mon dernier espoir. Peut-être qu'elle ne pensait jamais à rester humaine pour elle, mais pour ses parents…

« Je ne suis déjà pas certaine de survivre au bac, Edward. Encore moins à l'été ou à l'automne », dit-elle, interrompant mon moment de bonheur. La lueur de joie et d'anticipation pour la vie que je voulais tant qu'elle ait, fut maintenant remplacée par la peur. J'étais déterminé à ne pas la laisser faire ce choix parce qu'elle avait peur. Comment pourrais-je vivre avec moi-même sinon?

Je la serrai dans mes bras en souhaitant qu'elle me croie lorsque je lui promis de la garder saine et sauf. Contrairement à ma famille, qui n'avait pas eu d'autre choix, Bella était en bonne santé avec la vie devant elle.

« Il ne t'arrivera rien », lui promis-je. « Tu as la vie devant toi. »

« J'ai l'intention d'expédier mes économies en Alaska demain », dit-elle obstinément. « Je n'ai pas besoin d'autre alibi. Juneau est assez loin pour que Charlie n'espère pas une visite avant Noël, et j'aurais inventé une excuse d'ici là pour y échapper aussi. Tous ces secrets et ces mensonges sont vraiment pénibles, tu sais. »

Elle me regarda avec un petit sourire. Je savais qu'elle tentait de plaisanter pour alléger l'atmosphère, mais ses mots étaient beaucoup trop près de la vérité. Elle n'avait aucune idée d'à qu'elle point il était difficile de vivre comme nous le faisions. Nous ne pouvions jamais nous approcher trop près de quelqu'un, de peur qu'il découvre quelque chose.

« On s'habitue », dis-je avec amertume. Il m'était plus difficile que d'ordinaire de cacher mon mécontentement. « Au bout de quelques décennies, tout le monde est au courant de ta mort. Problème résolu. »

L'expression malheureuse qui s'empara instantanément d'elle me fit sentir immédiatement misérable et plein de remords. Bien qu'elle doive inévitablement y penser, il y avait un meilleur moment et un meilleur endroit pour en parler. Et certainement de manière plus délicate.

« Désolé, c'était inutilement dur », m'excusai-je

« Mais vrai », dit-elle les yeux vide et vitreux. Inexcusablement, je profitai de son moment de tristesse.

« Si je résous la situation actuelle, auras-tu au moins l'obligeance d'envisager de patienter? »

« Non. »

« Toujours aussi têtue. »

« Oui. »

Sa machine à laver fit une grand bruit avant de s'arrêter et elle murmura : « Imbécile d'engin » avant de quitter à contre cœur mes bras. « À propos… », dit-elle en déposant le linge à vaisselle qui sentait toujours le sang du loup. « Pourrais-tu demander à Alice où elle a fourré mes affaires quand elle a nettoyé ma chambre? Je ne retrouve rien. »

Ça me surprit. Alice n'était pas vraiment une maniaque du ménage et je ne pouvais pas l'imaginer nettoyer volontairement la chambre de Bella. Trier et jeter tous les vêtements qu'elle ne jugeait pas nécessaire, peut-être, mais pas faire du ménage.

« Alice a nettoyé ta chambre? »

« Je pense, oui. Quand elle est passée chercher mon pyjama, mon oreiller et tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour les deux soirées chez vous. » Elle me regardait fixement, mais mon esprit était déjà ailleurs. J'étais sûre que si Alice avait trouvé la chambre de Bella assez en désordre pour y faire le ménage, elle m'aurait dit quelque chose, ou au moins, elle aurait laissé filtrer quelque chose par son esprit. « Elle a ramassé tout ce qui traînait par terre, corsages, chaussettes et les a rangées je ne sais où. »

Il me fallut cinq seconde pour que les pièces du puzzle se réunissent et lorsqu'elles le firent je me sentis vraiment imbécile de ne pas l'avoir compris plus tôt. J'aurais dû lui demander s'il lui manquait quelque chose dès l'instant où nous avions su qu'un intrus était entré dans sa chambre.

« Quand t'es-tu rendu compte de ces disparitions? », lui demandai-je, même si j'étais certaine de connaître la réponse.

« À mon retour, hier. Pourquoi? »

« Je ne crois pas qu'Alice ait pris quoi que ce soit. Ni tes vêtements ni ton oreiller. Ce qui s'est volatilisé, tu l'avais porté? Touché? Tu avais dormi dedans? »

« Oui… qu'y a-t-il? » Elle ne comprenait toujours pas et je détestais devoir le dire à voix haute. L'idée que cet intrus ait des choses à elle me rendait furieux, et je ne pus qu'imaginer à quel point Bella se sentirait violée dans son intimité.

« Ces affaires étaient imprégnées de ton odeur », dis-je doucement.

« Oh! », haleta-t-elle. Elle me regardait en silence tandis que la gravité de la situation s'insinuait dans son esprit, et après quelques minutes, elle chuchota : « Mon visiteur. »

« Il rassemblait des traces… des indice. Afin de prouver qu'il t'avait trouvée… » Cela avait du sens, si effectivement, c'était un membre des Volturi qui était venu pour vérifier si elle était encore humaine, mais je doutais encore que l'un d'eux soit impliqué. Cependant, aucun autre scénario n'avait un sens. Pourquoi un autre vampire aurait pris des choses qui avaient l'odeur d'un humain, et spécialement un parfum aussi doux que celui de Bella? Pourquoi voudrait-il se torturer comme ça?

« Pourquoi? », demanda-t-elle finalement, et je regrettai de n'avoir aucune réponse. J'étais confus.

« Aucune idée, Bella », admis-je lamentablement. « Mais je te jure que je vais le découvrir. Compte sur moi. »

Je resserrai ma prise sur elle en espérant qu'elle ait senti la promesse absolue dans ma voix.

« Je sais », murmura-t-elle la joue appuyée contre mon torse. Je sentais son cœur battre frénétiquement contre moi, et de toute évidence elle essayait d'avoir l'air calme. Sa foi en moi était écrasante et j'étais plus que déterminé à résoudre ce problème le plus rapidement possible.

Quelques minutes plus tard, mon téléphone vibra en brisant notre moment de quiétude.

« Exactement celui à qui j'avais envie de parler », dis-je lorsque je vis le nom de Carlisle. « Carlisle? Je… »

« Edward, as-tu lu le journal aujourd'hui? La situation à Seattle devient hors de contrôle. Et ce n'est pas seulement le nombre de décès, mais la manière dont ça arrive. Ils ne font pas du tout attention, Edward. Ils sont vicieux et ils ne tentent même pas de dissimuler les preuves. »

« Je vais le lire », dis-je mécaniquement. J'avais seulement enregistré ses mots car mon attention était ailleurs. « Écoute, je ne sais pas encore quoi en penser, mais nous venons de découvrir que celui qui est venu dans la chambre de Bella n'est pas parti les mains vides. »

« Il lui a pris quelque chose? », demanda-t-il préoccupé.

« Oui. Plusieurs pour être précis. Des choses remplis de son odeur. Que penses-tu que ça signifie? »

« Ça ressemble à ce que les Volturi feraient, mais Alice reste confiante que ce n'est pas l'un d'eux. Et vu qu'aucun d'entre nous ne reconnaît l'odeur, ça me semble très peu probable. »

« J'en suis venu à la même conclusion. Je ne sais pas quoi penser en Carlisle, mais je ne peux pas supporter l'idée que quelqu'un ait ses affaires. »

« Je sais. Je n'aime pas ça non plus. Je le dirais à Alice. Maintenant Edward, je sais que tu en as plein les bras, mais Emmett pensait aller faire un tour à Seattle pour aller voir ce qui se passe. Je ne sais pas si nous devons intervenir, mais celui qui est à l'origine de ce chaos n'est pas loin et il me semble qu'il vaut mieux avoir une longueur d'avance. »

« J'irai peut-être », dis-je, mais je jetai un regard vers Bella qui avait toujours des yeux apeurés et je ne voyais pas comment je trouverai la force de la quitter, même pour quelques heures. « Pas sûr », modifiai-je. « Ne laisse pas Emmett y aller seul, tu le connais. Qu'Alice garde l'œil ouvert. Nous essayerons d'éclaircir tout ça plus tard. »

« Bien sûr. Et tu sais qu'Alice est très attentive. »

Je raccrochai ensuite le téléphone. Ce n'était pas la première chose qui occupait mon esprit, mais Carlisle avait piqué ma curiosité. D'habitude, il était toujours calme et il était très rare qu'il montre ses angoisses.

« Où est le journal? », demandai-je à Bella en ne sachant pas trop si je voulais lui raconter tout ça. Devais-je réellement lui donner une raison de plus pour qu'elle s'inquiète?

« Je ne sais pas, pourquoi? »

« Il faut que je vérifie quelque chose. Charlie l'a déjà lu et jeté? »

« Aucune idée. »

J'allais rapidement voir dans le recyclage et pris le journal. Il me fallut que quelques secondes pour trouver le titre dont Carlisle avait parlé. Mes yeux scannèrent l'article et je fus horrifié de voir à quel point les assassinats étaient en hausse. Même le vampire le plus vicieux, sans aucune considération pour notre règle, ne causerait pas tant de morts. À moins qu'il n'essaie délibérément de se faire prendre.

En ressentant une vive douleur, je me rappelai qu'il n'y avait pas si longtemps, j'avais voulu m'exposer et enfreindre la règle. Évidemment je n'avais pas besoin de tuer quelqu'un pour m'exposer. Même dans mes moments les plus sombres, je n'aurais jamais pris la vie de quelqu'un pour garantir la fin de la mienne. Il existait d'autres moyens.

Pourtant l'idée que ce soit un vampire suicidaire me semblait tirée par les cheveux. C'était plus probable que c'était parce qu'il ne savait pas faire mieux.

« De pire en pire », chuchota Bella. Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'elle lisait par-dessus mon épaule.

« Aucun contrôle », dis-je plus pour moi-même. « Il est impossible que ce soit l'œuvre d'un seul vampire nouveau-né. Que se passe-t-il? À croire qu'ils n'ont jamais eu vent des Volturi. Ce qui est envisageable, remarque. Personne ne leur a expliqué les règles… mais qui les a créées, dans ce cas? »

« Les Volturi », dit-elle en paniquant.

« C'est le genre d'ennuis qu'ils traitent au quotidien, ces immortels qui menacent de nous exposer. Ils ont fait le ménage lors d'événements semblables qui se sont déroulés à Atlanta il y a quelques années, alors que les dérapages n'étaient pas aussi flagrants. Ils ne vont pas tarder à intervenir, très vite, même, sauf si nous trouvons un moyen de calmer le jeu. Je préfèrerais qu'ils ne débarquent pas à Seattle maintenant. Vu la proximité, ils risqueraient de venir ici afin de vérifier si toi et moi avons respecté notre parole. »

Ses yeux étaient agrandit par la peur et elle était plus pâle que d'habitude. « Que pouvons-nous faire? »

* * *

Pauvre Edward. Le problème est bien pire qu'il le pensait!

Bisous xoxo

Miss Lunatik


	14. Chapitre 8 Indices Suite

Bonjours à toutes. J'espère que vous avez passé une belle semaine. Je tiens à remercier toutes celles qui me lisent, qui ont mis cette fic en alerte story ou en favorite story.

Merci : Claudia – petitefilledusud – aude77 – isabellamisa – caro30 – linea – lapiaf83 – COCOTTE 56 – Pata – Mariefandetwilight – alinette 74 – cynthia – luna – bettypoussin – chouchoumag – Izzy80 – eliloulou – Miliampère – angel – sistabetina

Claudia : Bonjour à toi nouvelle lectrice. Comme toi, le 3e tome est mon préféré et moi aussi je préfère lire en français. J'ai l'impression que ça me détend plus. Et moi aussi j'adore le POV d'Edward. On en apprend plus et j'adore connaître les pensées de sa famille. Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire qu'on a pas mal le même point de vu. Merci de me lire et merci de ta review.

Petitefilledusud : Merci de me lire et merci de me laisser une review à chaque chapitre. C'est très apprécié.

Linea : Oui, lorsque je saurais pour la date, je te le ferai savoir. Mais il y a une lectrice qui m'a dit qu'il sortait la même date, soit le 5 juin. Et je l'ai vu sur un site d'information. Reste juste à confirmer. Mais si je me fis au 4e tome, je crois qu'il est sortit la même journée en anglais et en français.

COCOTTE 56 : Merci de ta review.

Pata : Merci de me laisser une review à chaque semaine. Je l'apprécie énormément. Et comme tu dis Bella a peut-être autant la poisse pour compenser d'avoir Edward.

Cynthia : Oui, pour être parfait, il l'est… Pas comme ce cabot… Lol!

Luna : Oui, tu as totalement raison. J'ai vraiment trop Twilight dans la tête. Je ne me reconnais même plus… Ça fait plus d'un an que j'ai découvert ces livres et je n'ai pas encore décroché… Je suis complètement accro… Ne t'inquiète pas, pour ATO, c'est juste parce que j'attends la correction.

Bettypoussin : _Mon ange gardien du week end est passé…_ Wow, ça fait partie des plus beaux compliments qu'on m'ait fait. Quoi dire de plus qu'un énorme Merci. Et en passant, moi aussi je suis accro. Parfois, je ne déjeune même pas avant d'allumer mon ordi… Lol!

Angel : En tous cas, ces fics sont pas mal moins engraissantes que le chocolat… Lol!

Sistabetina : Bienvenu chez moi. J'espère que tu aimes la ville et que tu profite de ton voyage, même s'il pleut.

Disclamer 1 : Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM.

Disclamer 2 : Cette merveilleuse histoire est écrite par ForksVampireGirl.

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

**SUITE DU CHAPITRE 8 – INDICES**

« Nous devons en découvrir le plus possible avant de prendre une décision. Si nous réussissons à discuter avec des jeunes, à leur expliquer nos lois, les choses s'arrangeront en douceur. » Lorsque je prononçai ces mots, ils me semblaient impossible à réaliser. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer raisonner un groupe de nouveaux nés qui avait déjà prouvé qu'ils ne se contrôlaient absolument pas. « Attendons qu'Alice ait une meilleure idée de ce qui se passe. Inutile de nous en mêler si ce n'est pas nécessaire. Après tout, cette responsabilité ne nous incombe pas. » Je ne voulais pas que ça se termine en combat – nous en avions déjà assez à gérer comme ça – et Carlisle détestait l'idée de tuer quelqu'un, même si ce « quelqu'un » était un tueur impitoyable. En tressaillant, je me rappelai à quel point il lui avait été difficile d'admettre que tuer James était la seule solution. Emmett quand à lui, serait beaucoup trop désireux de combattre un groupe de nouveaux nés. Si nous n'étions pas là pour l'en empêcher, il serait probablement déjà à Seattle. Son entêtement et sa confiance en lui n'était généralement pas un problème, mais dans cette situation, ça me rendait nerveux. Il ne comprenait pas entièrement ce à quoi nous étions confrontés. « Heureusement que nous avons Jasper, cependant », dis-je doucement, pour la première fois reconnaissant de sa brutale histoire. « Il ne sera pas de trop s'il s'agit effectivement de jeunes vampires. »

« Jasper? Pourquoi? », me demanda-t-elle.

Je souris malgré mon appréhension. Il sera probablement heureux d'apprendre que son passé allait finalement servir à quelque chose. « Il est une sorte d'expert en la matière. »

« Précise. »

« Il t'expliquera lui-même. Son histoire est en cause. » En cause et… brutale. Et par conséquent, censurée. Évidemment, je connaissais tous les détails. Depuis toutes ces décennies, j'avais perdu la trace de ce qu'il avait dit à voix haute, mais je l'avais appris par inadvertance dans ses pensées. Je respectai sa vie privée pour ne pas parler de son passé, de peur de révéler quelque chose qu'il préférait garder pour lui. Il n'avait jamais voulu admette – pas même à Alice – à quel point la culpabilité des atrocités auxquelles il avait été impliqué le rongeait toujours.

« Quel bazar », marmonna Bella. Exactement ce que je pensais.

« N'est-ce pas? J'ai l'impression que tout nous tombe sur la tête en même temps. » Ma culpabilité revint à la charge en pensant à quel point je risquais la vie de la personne que je m'étais juré de protéger. Si ce n'était pas un vampire assoiffé de vengeance ou dans les bras du loup garou dans lequel je l'avais pratiquement jeté, c'était un groupe de nouveaux nés, complètement hors de contrôle, qui avait choisis de faire leur saccage juste un peu plus au Nord Ouest de Forks. D'accord, ce n'était pas de ma faute, mais sans moi, Bella croirait que c'était seulement un tueur en série. Au lieu de cela, elle devait vivre avec de la peur en connaissant la vérité. Je soupirai, détestant à quel point j'avais perturbé sa vie. « Tu ne crois pas que ta vie aurait été plus simple si tu ne t'étais pas amourachée de moi? », demandai-je misérablement.

« Ce ne serait pas une vie. »

« Pas pour moi en effet », murmurai-je, vaincu par l'amour inconditionnel que je voyais dans ses yeux. C'était beaucoup plus que ce que je méritais. Et en cet instant, je me rappelai le bout de la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Jacob, celui j'avais entendu. Je lui prenais tellement de choses, que le moins que je puisse faire, c'était de lui donner tout ce qui la rendait heureuse. Peu importe si cela me semblait insensé. « Bon, à présent », dis-je en souriant, avec autant de sincérité que je pouvais, compte tenu de ce que je voulais lui dire. « Tu as une question à me poser, non? »

Elle sembla perplexe. « Pardon? »

« Ou peut-être pas », dis-je en souriant. Qui étais-je pour lui rappeler ce qu'elle avait déjà oubliée. _Sois raisonnable. Donne-lui ce qui la rend heureuse…_, me rappelai-je « J'avais cru comprendre que tu avais promis de demander la permission de te rendre à une espèce de soirée entre loups garous. »

« Tu as encore écouté aux portes, toi! » Elle n'avait pas l'air surprise ou particulièrement ennuyée par ça, et cela me fit sourire.

« Presque pas. Juste à la fin. »

« J'avais renoncé à aborder le sujet, de toute façon. Inutile d'ajouter à ton stress. »

Encore une fois, elle me donnait plus que ce que je méritais. Je fis un pas vers elle jusqu'à ce que je puisse sentir son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. Je pris son visage en coupe pour la regarder droit dans les yeux. Je posai la question, même si j'étais sûr de connaitre la réponse.

« Tu as envie d'y aller? »

« Ce n'est pas grand-chose », mentit-elle. « Oublie. »

« Tu n'as pas à solliciter mon autorisation, Bella. Je ne suis pas ton père, heureusement d'ailleurs. C'est à lui que tu devrais t'adresser. »

« Charlie sera toujours d'accord, je ne t'apprends rien », dit-elle en esquissant un sourire. Il faudrait que je me souvienne de ce sourire lorsqu'elle serait absente pour me rappeler pourquoi je sacrifiais – momentanément – ma santé mentale.

« Je reconnais que je devine comme personne ce qu'il a dans le crâne. » L'une des tendances les plus constantes dans l'esprit flou de Charlie, c'était que Jacob était bon, digne de confiance. La paix qui semblait s'installer dans son esprit lorsqu'il s'imaginait que Bella et Jacob étaient ensemble rivalisait amplement avec les soucis qui s'installaient lorsqu'il pensait à la relation qu'elle avait avec moi. J'avais la certitude que je n'arriverais jamais à réparer les dégâts que j'avais fait en la quittant, du moins lorsque Charlie était concerné. D'ailleurs, je ne pouvais pas m'attendre à ça. Non. Pas quand je pensais à ce qu'il avait du vivre en s'occupant de Bella durant des mois.

Je vis la confusion, puis l'indécision sur son visage. Je savais qu'elle voulait y aller, mais elle considérait – finalement – mes sentiments, comme je le souhaitais depuis longtemps. Cela me donna encore plus confiance en ma décision.

« Bella », dis-je en la regardant profondément dans les yeux. « Je t'ai promis de me montrer raisonnable et de me ranger à ton jugement. Je suis sincère. Si tu fais confiance aux loups garous, je ne m'inquiéterai pas. »

« Hé bien! », dit-elle en me regardant, incrédule.

« Jacob a raison, sur un point au moins. Sa meute devrait suffire à te protéger l'espace d'une soirée. » Je faillis rire. Je me demandais s'ils avaient réalisé que garder Bella saine et sauf était un travail à temps plein.

« En es-tu sûr? » Elle me donnait une porte de sortie et la garder près de moi au lieu de l'abandonner aux bons soins des loups. Je considérai durant un instant d'en profiter, mais le sourire qui menaçait de se rompre sur son visage me rappela que, ce qui comptait le plus, c'était son bonheur – et que je lui devais bien après tout ce qu'elle avait subi par ma faute.

« Bien sûr », dis-je en verrouillant un sourire sur mon visage. « Sauf que… » J'avais de la difficulté à la confier à Jacob – j'étais sûr qu'elle en avait conscience – et j'étais certain qu'elle accepterait mes demandes. « Autorise-moi à te conduire jusqu'à la frontière de nos territoires, pour commencer. Équipe-toi aussi d'un portable, de manière à ce que je sache quand revenir te chercher. »

« Ça semble… raisonnable », dit-elle.

« Parfait », dis-je avec le plus de calme que je pouvais. Elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'à l'intérieur de moi, j'hurlais. Rien de bon ne pouvait ressortir du fait que je me sentais misérable à l'idée de la laisser aller avec une bande de chiens immatures. Elle voulait passer du temps avec eux, et je n'avais pas le droit de lui refuser. Je l'avais quittée et blessée de la pire des manières qui soit, et je m'étais juré de la rendre heureuse pour le reste de mon existence et de ne plus jamais la quitter.

Je détestais ne pas être en mesure de tenir ma promesse en la laissant aller là où je ne pouvais pas la suivre.

Je l'écoutai avec une patience mesuré expliquer à Jacob que je voulais la reconduire à la frontière et revenir la chercher lorsque le feu serait terminé. J'essayai de ne pas écouter Jacob, mais il m'était impossible de ne pas entendre la suffisance dans son ton.

Je devais aller la reconduire à six heures, alors il ne me restait pas assez de temps pour dévoiler à Bella la surprise qui l'attendait chez moi. C'était quelque chose qui m'avait trottée dans la tête depuis que j'avais su pour ses petites escapades de motos. Je détestais l'idée de l'empêcher de faire quelque chose – même si c'était téméraire – et dès que j'avais acheté ma moto, j'avais su que j'avais fait le bon choix. Elle avait minimisé son excitation, mais je savais qu'elle adorait en faire et je voulais lui rendre ce bonheur. Et ce serait encore mieux maintenant, parce qu'elle roulerait pour le plaisir et non pour essayer de retrouver quelque chose de perdu.

Je l'avais laissé si brisée qu'elle avait senti le besoin de faire des activités extrêmes pour entendre ma voix. J'aurais pu être beaucoup plus furieux parce qu'elle avait risqué sa sécurité pour quelque chose de si absurde, mais si j'avais pu faire apparaitre une hallucination si claire d'elle, moi aussi j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour y parvenir. J'aurais couru autour de Volterra en me moquant des Volturi comme un fou pour pouvoir passer un moment avec ma Bella.

Donc, j'avais mis ma nervosité de côté – après tout, je serai là pour la rattraper avant qu'elle ne puisse se blesser – en décidant de m'acheter une moto pour que nous puissions en faire ensemble. Je ressentis un léger pincement de culpabilité en pensant à quel point Charlie désapprouverait qu'elle fasse de la moto, mais honnêtement, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de ses règles que je ne rompais pas, alors pourquoi ne pas en ajouter une de plus à la liste?

Par contre, il y avait une très grande différence entre ce que Jacob lui avait appris et ce que je voulais. Ça m'avait rendu furieux de savoir qu'il n'avait pas insisté sur ce point dès le début. Avec ma moto, j'avais aussi acheté des vêtements appropriés pour Bella, y compris un casque. Non pas que je comptais la laisser tomber, mais il n'y avait aucune raison de prendre la chance.

Je laissai mon esprit vagabonder tandis que Bella terminait sa conversation avec Jacob et je finis par réaliser qu'elle me parlait à moi.

« Alors, avons-nous le temps? », me demanda-t-elle.

« Je suis désolé, mon amour, mon esprit était ailleurs. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. De toute façon je parlais plus ou moins pour moi-même. J'ai parlé à voix haute pour voir si tu m'écoutais », dit-elle avec un sourire narquois. « Je voulais savoir si nous avions le temps d'aller chez toi pour récupérer ma moto. Vu que je ne l'utilise pas, je crois que je devrais la rapporter à Jacob. Peut-être qu'il pourra la vendre. Nous ne pourrons plus en faire ensemble, et je me sens mal vis-à-vis du temps qu'il a passé à la réparer. »

Mon cœur se serra à la vu de son triste regard et au ton de sa voix. Je ne savais pas pourquoi ça ne m'était jamais venu à l'esprit avant. L'idée de faire de la moto avec moi ne serait pas aussi excitante pour elle que je le croyais parce que ce n'était pas à propos de la moto. C'était à propos de Jacob. C'était quelque chose de spécial qu'elle avait partagé avec lui.

J'hochai la tête. Je me sentais comme un parfait imbécile et nous roulâmes en silence jusqu'à chez moi. En entrant dans le garage, je me disais que c'était beaucoup trop espéré qu'elle ne dise rien à propos de la moto argenté à côté de la sienne. Les voitures rapides étaient une espèce de fascination pour moi et ma famille, mais Bella savait que personne n'avait un intérêt pour les motos. Personne ne pouvais ce méprendre sur cette moto.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce machin? »

« Rien. »

« Excuse-moi? »

Je forçai un sourire, déterminé à ne pas lui laisser savoir à quel point j'étais déçu. « Comme j'ignorais si tu pardonnerais à ton ami et comme je me demandais si tu aurais toujours envie de faire de la moto, j'ai pensé que je pourrais t'accompagner. Au cas où. Tu sembles aimer cela. »

Une expression triste et inexpliquée apparue sur son visage tandis qu'elle regardait les motos et je me demandais si je venais – sans le savoir – de lui rappeler les horribles mois que nous avions passés éloignés l'un de l'autre. Au moment où je m'apprêtais à m'excuser pour cette odieuse erreur, elle murmura : « Tu m'aurais semée sur place. »

Heureux qu'elle se préoccupe de ça, je tendis les mains pour prendre son visage en coupe. Je touchai ses joues, ses lèvres, et fixai mon regard au sien pour qu'elle puisse voir à quel point je serais heureux de faire de la moto avec elle si ça la rendait heureuse.

« J'aurais maîtrisé ma vitesse. »

« Tu te serais ennuyé. »

« Bien sûr que non, puisque j'aurais été avec toi. »

Elle sembla perdue dans ses pensées pour un moment, le front plissé. Peut-être que ce n'était pas une erreur. Peut-être que je pourrais lui donner cette petite joie.

« Admettons », dit-elle finalement. « Juste un truc, cependant. Si tu avais estimé que je roulais trop vite, si tu avais craint que je ne perde le contrôle de la moto, comment aurais-tu réagi? »

J'attendis avec de répondre, commençant à comprendre pourquoi elle trouvait ça excitant de faire de la moto avec Jacob. Avec lui, il y avait du danger. Même si j'étais sûr qu'elle savait qu'il ne la laisserait pas se blessée gravement, il n'était pas constamment sur le point de se précipiter sur elle pour la rattraper. Et elle savait aussi bien que moi que je ne pourrais pas faire la même chose.

« C'est activité est réservé à Jacob », dis-je en essayant de sourire. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se sente coupable. « D'accord. »

« Lui et moi sommes sur la même longueur d'onde, dans ce domaine. Certes, toi et moi pourrions… »

Elle essayait de me ménager, de me faire plaisir, rien de plus.

« Oublie », dis-je en riant lorsque je réalisai ce que j'allais en faire. Alice devait l'avoir vu et ça expliquait pourquoi elle avait été si enthousiaste lorsqu'elle m'avait aidé à l'acheter. Elle n'avait pas fait du shopping pour moi, elle l'avait fait pour Jasper. « J'avais remarqué que Jasper avait contemplé la chose avec grand intérêt. Il était sans doute temps qu'il découvre un nouveau mode de transport. Maintenant qu'Alice a sa Porsche… »

« Edward, je… »

Je l'embrassai rapidement, ne voulant pas qu'elle ait des remords. La seule raison pour laquelle je l'avais acheté, c'était parce que je pensais que ça la rendrait heureuse. Si tel n'était pas le cas, il n'y avait aucune raison pour y penser une seconde de plus.

« Oublie, je te répète », lui assurai-je lorsque nos lèvres se séparèrent. « En revanche, j'ai une requête. »

« Tout ce que tu voudras. »

Je me penchai pour attraper le casque et la veste que je lui avais choisis. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle ne voulait pas en faire avec moi qu'elle n'en ferait pas du tout. Je détestais l'idée de ne pas être là, lorsqu'inévitablement elle tomberait, mais je me sentirais mieux qu'elle soit plus protégée que dans ses précédentes tentatives.

« S'il te plaît », suppliai-je lorsqu'elle posa ses yeux septiques sur le casque.

« J'aurai l'air stupide », protesta-t-elle.

« Mais non. Juste assez intelligente pour te protéger comme il se doit. » Je tendis la main pour toucher son visage à nouveau, soudainement encore plus conscient de sa fragilité. « Je tiens tant à toi que j'aimerais que tu prennes soin de ton corps. »

« Bien. Et ça, qu'est-ce que c'est? »

« C'est un veste en cuir », dis-je en riant des choses que les humains devaient utilisés pour se protéger. Je suppose qu'il y avait quelques avantages à être un vampire. « J'ai entendu dire que s'éplucher sur le goudron était douloureux. »

À contre cœur, elle mit le casque et la veste. C'était tellement différent de ce qu'elle portait habituellement. Et l'air renfrogné qu'elle avait sur le visage lorsque je zippai la veste pour elle lui donna un air drôlement féroce – du moins pour Bella. Je souris à l'image que j'avais devant moi. Ma douce Bella me lançant un regard noir à l'intérieur d'une mer de cuir noir.

« Sois honnête, je suis hideuse, hein? », me demanda-t-elle.

Je reculai pour la voir entièrement, et pour la première fois, elle n'avait pas l'air si fragile. Pour de brèves seconde, je l'imaginai comme moi, un être fort, puissant, irrésistible…

J'arrêtai rapidement le train de mes pensées. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec moi?

« C'est si terrible que ça », demanda-t-elle, et je réalisai qu'elle attendait toujours une réponse. Il n'y avait aucune chance que je lui dise ce qui venait de se passer dans mes pensées.

« Non, non, Bella. En vérité… » Je m'arrêtai. Il n'y avait pas d'autre façon de lui dire. Bien qu'il me fût douloureux de penser qu'elle perde sa mortalité, je devais admettre que j'étais attiré par cette image de Bella – incassable et forte – debout à côté de moi. « Tu es plutôt… sexy. »

« Ben tiens! », rit-elle.

« Vraiment sexy en fait. » Pour une fois, j'étais content qu'elle ne veuille pas me croire. Comme ça je n'aurais pas à lui expliquer pourquoi je la trouvais particulièrement sexy en ce moment.

« Tu dis ça pour que j'accepte de mettre tout ça. Mais bon, d'accord. Tu as raison, c'est plus raisonnable. »

Je l'enlaçai en riant sous cape. Après tout ce temps, elle ne se voyait toujours pas clairement.

« Tu es sotte, ça fait partie de ton charme. Bon, ce casque a ses inconvénients, je l'avoue. »

Je lui enlevai, laissant sa chevelure retomber autour de ses épaules et je l'embrassai en me rappelant qu'elle était toujours fragile. Je constatai que j'avais plus de difficulté que d'habitude à rester doux dans mon baiser. J'essayai de ne pas penser au pourquoi de ça, mais une autre image de Bella, la peau pâle et dure comme le marbre, m'agressa sans y être invité.

« Je suppose qu'on doit y aller », dis-je en m'éloignant d'elle.

« Oh, je n'ai pas vraiment besoin d'y aller », répondit-elle légèrement essoufflée.

« Ne commence pas. J'ai fait beaucoup d'effort pour arriver à me convaincre de passer une soirée sans toi. N'essaie pas de me faire flancher. »

Bella sembla considérer ma proposition, alors je nous dirigeai rapidement vers ma voiture. Je savais à quel point elle avait envie d'aller à La Push ce soir, même si elle n'était plus sûre en ce moment.

Bella fut relativement calme durant le trajet, lorsque soudainement, elle se tourna vers moi avec une expression très étrange.

« Tu sais ce que ça me rappelle? Mon enfance, lorsque Renée passait le relais à Charlie pour l'été. J'ai l'impression d'avoir sept ans. »

Cela me fit rire, mais je décidai de ne pas commenter. Nous nous rapprochions de La Push et j'avais besoin de rester concentré et calme. J'entendis Jacob avant de le voir, et même s'il faisait des efforts, son amertume n'avait pas diminuée. Je ne pouvais pas le comprendre. Après tout, il était le point de passer sa soirée avec Bella sans que je sois dans les parages. Je ne serais même pas en mesure de la rejoindre, peu importe à quel point je le désirais.

_Je ne comprends toujours pas à quoi il joue,_ pensa-t-il, juste avant qu'il entre dans mon champs de vision. _Oh génial._ Il se raidit lorsqu'il nous vit et je l'entendis essayer de bloquer ses pensées. Il commença à penser à des choses sans importances, clairement irrité par mon don. Il finit par y renoncer lorsque Bella lui fit chaleureusement un signe de la main en lui souriant et il ajouta avec ironie : _Merci d'avoir laissé Bella sortir pour jouer._

« Appelle-moi dès que tu seras prête à rentrer, et je viendrai te chercher », lui dis-je en me stationnant. Je devenais de plus en plus nerveux, mais le bonheur que je vis sur le visage de Bella me confirma que je ne pouvais pas revenir en arrière.

« Je ne resterai pas tard. »

Jacob attendait, nous regardant avec confusion lorsque je déchargeai la moto de Bella de ma voiture.

_Tu la laisses faire de la moto avec les grands garçons?,_ pensa-t-il sèchement. _Quoiqu'avec une protection. Quoi? Tu ne me fais pas confiance pour la garder en un seul morceau? Pourtant j'ai bien travaillé lorsque tu étais parti._

« Tu n'as rien oublié? », demandai-je à Bella en ignorant Jacob et en essayant d'étouffer le grondement qui menaçait de sortir de moi.

« Non. »

Même si je ne cherchais pas à être aussi rancunier et mesquin que Jacob, la malice dans ses pensées me fit succomber à un moment de faiblesse. Je tirai Bella vers moi pour l'embrasser fiévreusement.

_Sale, dégoûtant, terrifiant comme l'enfer… Comment peut-elle le supporter?_

Jacob essaya de faire taire son esprit, mais il était trop tard. Je ris sous cape en libérant Bella de mon étreinte.

« Au revoir », dis-je doucement, ravi d'entendre son cœur battre la chamade. Je me demandais s'il pouvait l'entendre lui aussi. Je ne savais pas à quel point leurs ouïes étaient fines. « J'adore le blouson », ajoutai-je en souriant tandis qu'elle rougissait.

Elle s'éloigna lentement de moi, comme si elle voulait me donner une dernière chance pour changer d'idée. Une brève, mais violente vague de terreur m'assaillit tandis que je réalisai vraiment vers qui je l'envoyais, mais je l'enterrai aussi rapidement que je pus. Je ne voulais pas que sa soirée soit entachée par la culpabilité. La souffrance que j'étais sur le point de ressentir était mon problème. Pas le sien.

Parce qu'il aimait me rendre les choses le plus difficile possible, Jacob compta chaque pas qu'elle faisait, me disant ce que je savais déjà.

_Elle a presque atteint la ligne… Que vas-tu faire lorsque tu ne pourras plus t'approcher d'elle? Encore quelques pas… et tu ne pourras plus la toucher, n'est-ce pas, buveur de sang?_

Je grondai faiblement, incapable de me retenir plus longtemps. Jacob sourit lorsque j'entrai dans ma voiture en le fixant du regard.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça? », demanda-t-il en tournant son attention vers Bella, lorsqu'elle fut à quelques pas de la frontière.

« Je tenais à la remettre à sa bonne place. »

Cette fois, son enthousiasme l'emporta sur son désir de me contrarier. Tout ce que j'entendis, fut une liste d'endroit où il voulait emmener Bella pour faire de la moto. Il ne me narguait pas. Il était tout simplement extatique.

Jacob ne perdit pas de temps. À la seconde où Bella franchit la ligne, il s'approcha d'elle pour la serrer dans ses bras.

_Toute à moi_, pensa-t-il ironiquement. Mon pied appuya instinctivement sur l'accélérateur, souhaitant pouvoir lui passer dessus, mais je m'arrêtai lorsque son esprit ajouta ce qu'il détestait et par la même occasion ce qui me ramena à la raison. _Pendant quelques heures…_

C'était plus que je pouvais en supporter, alors je me forçai à partir en laissant mon unique amour avec une créature que je ne pouvais que détester. Pourtant, au fond de moi, je savais qu'elle serait en sécurité. Je me permis momentanément d'être reconnaissant envers Jacob pour s'être occupé d'elle lorsque je l'avais laissée seule. Son amour – aussi stupide et stérile qu'il était – l'avais protégé jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit revenu dans mes bras.

* * *

Hou la… Moi qui n'aime déjà pas Jacob, là je le déteste carrément!

Petit message pour celles qui lisent ATO : Je sais que ça fait plusieurs jours que je n'ai pas posté sur cette fic. Ne vous inquiétez pas, le prochain chapitre est en cours de correction, alors aussitôt qu'il est prêt, je vous le poste.

Bisous xoxo

Miss Lunatik


	15. Chapitre 9 L'attente

Coucou tout le monde. À mon grand plaisir, le chapitre 9 se déroule en parti lorsque notre cher Edward est séparé de sa Bella durant qu'elle est à La Push. J'adore que l'auteure écrive les scènes où Edward n'est pas avec Bella. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'à moi. Évidemment nous avons droit ici aux états d'âme d'Edward qui – à mon avis – son particulièrement tristes.

Les 300 review sont atteints. Vous ne savez pas à quel point j'en suis contente. J'adore toujours autant lire vos commentaires. Je vous l'auteure et moi nous vous remercions de faire vivre cette histoire. Luna, c'est toi qui as écrit la 300e.

Merci à : caro30 – isabellamisa – aliecullen4ever – Miliampère – Claudia – cynthia – lena-lna933 – Mariefandetwilight – linea – petitefilledusud – bettypoussin – lapiaf83 – cynthia – aude77 – aurel1976 – Pata – eliloulou – luna – sophiedaix – christèle – COCOTTE 56

Claudia : Je suis bien contente de savoir que tu adores ma traduction. Merci de me laisser des review pour m'en faire part. Et pour Jacob, je pense comme toi.

Linea : Merci de ta review.

Bettypoussin : Merci de tous tes beaux commentaires. Ils m'ont réchauffé le cœur.

Petitefilledusud : Merci de ta review.

Cynthia : _Mon ange préféré!_ Wow quoi dire de plus. : Tu penses que le fait qu'Edward voit probablement le comportement de Jacob comme une punition est tiré par les cheveux. Moi je ne crois pas. Même que je trouve ça tout à fait logique.

Pata : Tu vas voir, c'est un peu triste pour Edward durant qu'elle est avec Jacob…

Luna : Ah oui, les 300 reviews sont dépassées et j'en suis très fière. Merci de me les avoir fait atteindre avec celle du chapitre précédent et toutes celles avant. Et en passant, tu as le droit de ne pas détester Jacob, même que je trouve que tes arguments sont recevables… Lol! Mais que veux-tu, je ne peux m'empêcher de détester tous ceux qui se mettent au travers leur amour…

Sophiedaix : Tu as bien raison. Bella pourrait davantage être reconnaissante et conciliante.

Christèle : Tu sais, ça me fait plaisir de vous faire connaître ce merveilleux pov d'Edward. Moi j'ai l'impression que c'est SM qui l'a écrit, alors j'avais envie de le partager avec vous. Et encore plus lorsque je reçois des review comme les tiennes…

COCOTTE 56 : Moi aussi je suis très contente de te retrouver toutes les semaines.

Disclamer 1 : Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM.

Disclamer 2 : Cette merveilleuse fic. est écrite par ForksVampireGirl.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**CHAPITRE 9 – L'ATTENTE**

Ce n'était jamais chose facile de m'éloigner de Bella, mais ce soir, c'était beaucoup plus difficile que d'habitude. Bien sûr le fait que je la laisse avec une meute de loups, immature, inconscient, hors de contrôle… ne facilitait pas les choses.

_Non!_ Il ne fallait pas que je laisse mes pensées dériver de la sorte, sinon je n'arriverais jamais à la fin de cette soirée. Je regardai dans mon rétroviseur jusqu'à ce que Bella et Jacob soient hors de vu. Au moment où je ne la vis plus, je ressentis une lancinante douleur dans ma poitrine. On aurait dit que mon cœur déjà mort venait d'arrêter de battre. J'avais envie de faire demi tour – lui dire que j'avais changé d'avis, qu'il y avait trop d'incertitudes avec l'intrus toujours en cavale. Elle comprendrait. Elle m'avait donné plusieurs fois la chance de changer d'avis. Je savais, sans aucun doute, que si je l'appelais et lui demandais de revenir à la frontière parce que j'avais besoin qu'elle revienne avec moi à la maison, elle le ferait.

C'est pourquoi je me forçai à continuer ma route.

Il m'était difficile de comprendre à quel point c'était important pour Bella de passer du temps à La Push, avec les amis qu'elle s'était fait durant mon absence, mais je m'étais promis de ne pas l'empêcher de faire les expériences qu'elle jugeait importantes. Cette promesse prenait tout son sens à l'approche de l'obtention de son diplôme et de sa transformation imminente. Nous nous en approchions, à chaque seconde, de chaque jour.

Tandis que je retournai chez moi, j'essayai d'occuper mon esprit en pensant à l'obtention de son diplôme. Je voulais qu'elle profite des jours qui lui restaient en tant qu'humaine et cela me donna une idée. Je ne pensai à rien de particulier, quoique j'avais une vague idée, mais cela n'empêcha pas Alice – qui avait une longueur d'avance – d'être à mes côtés aussitôt que j'eus franchis la porte.

« J'adorerais t'aider, évidemment, mais juste pour que tu le saches, elle ne va pas être contente. Et nous ne pouvons pas la surprendre. Je ne veux pas faire quelque chose qui énerverait Bella à ce point. Après tout, elle est presque officiellement ma sœur, tu sais. »

Je la regardai fixement, mais il n'y avait rien pour lui enlever son sourire. Alice avait beaucoup trop hâte que Bella soit transformée pour laisser mes sentiments l'atteindre.

« D'accord. Pas de surprise », dis-je à contre cœur. « Maintenant, peux-tu me dire combien de ses amis viendront si nous faisons une fête de finissants ici? L'idée est qu'elle passe le plus de temps possible avec eux. Alors, ce serait dommage qu'ils ne se présentent pas parce qu'ils sont trop nerveux à l'idée de venir ici. »

Alice ferma les yeux avec un air de sérénité tandis que nous regardions tous les deux dans l'avenir. Si certains des amis de Bella abritaient encore de la rancœur à mon égard, ça ne semblait pas les empêcher de venir voir l'insaisissable et mystérieuse maison de la famille Cullen. Tout le monde allait accepter l'invitation et Bella pourrait passer la soirée de sa graduation à célébrer en compagnie de ses camarades de classe.

Je n'étais pas assez idiot pour penser que l'idée de perdre ses camarades de classe aurait une incidence sur son choix. Elle avait déjà commencé à s'éloigner d'eux, même les plus proches d'elle. Je n'étais pas entièrement sûr que c'était intentionnel – après tout, elle était déjà assez préoccupée par des vampires malveillants et des rassemblements de loups garous –, mais qu'elle en ait l'intention ou non, elle se préparait à faire ses adieux.

« Alice », demandai-je lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux. « Y a-t-il une chance qu'elle change d'avis? »

Elle me sourit angéliquement. « Tu le saurais, non? »

« Oui », répondis-je, septique. « Comme si tu n'avais pas l'habitude de me cacher tes pensées. »

« Pourquoi te les cacherais-je pour quelque chose d'aussi important que ça? »

« Parce que si Bella montrait le moindre signe de doute, tu sais que je m'accrocherait à ce signe et que je m'en servirai pour essayer de la faire changer d'avis. »

« Je te jure qu'elle n'a aucun doute. Elle veut être l'une d'entre nous. Elle est prête à faire partie de cette famille. La seule chose qui change dans mes visions est la façon dont elle est transformée. » Elle fit une pause et lorsqu'elle reprit la parole, sa voix était rauque. « Elle veut que ce soit toi, Edward. »

« Mais elle ne veut pas se marier. » Il m'était impossible de dissimuler la douleur dans ma voix.

« C'est vrai. Le mariage est la dernière chose à laquelle elle pense en ce moment, et même si je le veux, je ne peux pas te dire que j'ai eu des visions concernant un mariage. Elle n'est pas encore rendue là. Mais parfois, je te vois très clairement la transformer, et comme je sais à quel point tu es têtu, je ne peux que supposer qu'elle finira par accepter. »

Mes yeux s'élargirent dans la surprise – surprise et espoir.

« Ne saute pas aux conclusions », m'avertit Alice. « N'oublie pas que tu ne lui a même pas encore fait une demande digne de ce nom. »

« Je sais et j'attend le moment idéal. La remise des diplômes arrive à grand pas et elle semble déterminée à maintenir cette date. »

« Tu tiens quelque chose là », dit-elle en me souriant chaleureusement, avant de commencer à réciter mentalement l'alphabet à l'envers. Subtile.

Je me retirai dans ma chambre en essayant de ne pas regarder l'horloge sur mon chemin. J'avais l'impression que ça faisait des heures que j'avais quitté Bella, mais j'étais sûr que ça ne faisait que quelques minutes. Il était inutile d'y penser jusqu'à me rende fou, alors au lieu de cela, je me forçai à me distraire de la meilleure façon possible que j'avais sous la main – soit regarder la bague de mariage de ma mère et l'imaginer au doigt de Bella.

Ça semblait si simple. Nous nous étions trouvés, nous nous aimions, nous savions tous les deux que nous ne voudrions jamais quelqu'un d'autre, et ce pour l'éternité… Alors qu'est-ce qui nous arrêtait? Bella était plus que disposée à renoncer à sa vie pour l'immortalité, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'imaginer être liée à moi de cette façon. Cette énigme mit une fois de plus un doute dans mon esprit et je fus incapable de le réduire au silence. Désirait-elle vraiment être avec moi pour toujours?

J'étais plus que conscient que Bella avait développé une image améliorée de notre existence et ce à quoi elle ressemblerait bientôt si tout allait selon ses plans. Je m'étais toujours demander si elle voudrait toujours aller jusqu'au bout si elle connaissait l'effet de la brûlure dans notre gorge lorsque nous étions près des humains. Si elle comprenait réellement la douleur qui accompagnait la maitrise de soi et le vide – le vide de ne jamais avoir ce que nos corps réclamaient naturellement. Comment pourrait-elle se damnée à cette vie?

J'étais certain qu'elle ne pensait jamais à ces choses là. Elle pensait à ne plus jamais avoir peur, ne plus jamais s'inquiéter de Victoria ou des Volturi. Elle se voyait forte et incassable. _Immortelle_. N'était-ce pas ce que tous les humains voulaient – le secret de la vie éternelle, la jeunesse et la beauté? Étais-je vraiment la raison pour laquelle elle voulait de cette vie, ou était-ce simplement un moyen pour y parvenir?

Je me forçai à ne plus y penser. J'entendais presque Bella me dire que c'était ridicule. Pourtant, même si elle semblait m'aimer réellement, malgré ma déplorable nature, je n'arrivais pas à effacer ce doute. Elle me pardonnait tous mes pêchés, même ceux que j'avais commis avant de la connaître. Mais comment un être aussi pur que Bella pouvait vouloir passer sa vie, sans parler de l'éternité, avec une créature comme moi?

Je regardai la bague, le seul vrai lien qui me restait avec ma vie humaine, en me demandant jusqu'à quel point les choses seraient plus simple si seulement je pouvais redevenir humain pour Bella. Je voulais tellement pouvoir lui donner la vie qu'elle méritait, sans qu'elle n'ait à sacrifier quelque chose. Mais c'était impossible. Elle voulait que nous soyons pareils et comme je ne pouvais pas être humain pour elle, il n'y avait pas d'autres options.

Je me mentirais à moi-même si je n'avouais pas que ma vie sera beaucoup plus facile. Même si je savais qu'il n'y avait aucunes chances pour que je blesse Bella, ça n'atténuait pas du tout l'angoissante brûlure qui était gravée en moi à chaque fois que j'étais avec elle. Je m'étais habitué à ça, mais pas immunisé. En fait, j'étais persuadé que même une vie entière passée avec elle n'enlèverait pas la douleur. La seule chose qui pouvait éloigner l'appel de son sang, c'était de l'empêcher de circuler dans ses veines, mais souhaiter une telle chose me rendait encore plus monstrueux que je ne l'étais déjà.

J'avais tant de fois eu la certitude que je donnerais n'importe quoi pour la savoir en sécurité, pour être certain que rien ne pourrait jamais me la prendre. Pourtant, je ne pouvais pas prendre son humanité pour avoir la paix d'esprit. Je ne pourrais jamais considérer la damner à une vie d'obscurité pour qu'elle brille à jamais dans la mienne.

_Mais si elle a déjà fait son choix…_

Avec un soupir, je replaçai la bague dans sa boite et la remis à sa place – que j'espérais être temporaire – dans ma table de chevet. Je sentais toujours le poids de l'anneau, même lorsqu'il ne fut plus dans ma main tandis que mon esprit errait vers notre très déroutante divergence. Nous parlions toujours de l'éternité, et j'avais besoin de savoir si je lui appartenais irréfutablement et qu'elle m'appartenait irréfutablement.

Je ne savais pas quand elle changerait d'idée, mais je pouvais facilement m'imaginer à quoi ressemblerait ce moment. Dans mon esprit j'avais déjà passé la bague de ma mère au doigt de Bella, faisant apparaître un magnifique sourire sur son visage tandis que ses yeux brillaient. Je voyais clairement cet instant où elle me dirait oui et je m'accrochai à cette image tandis que les secondes passaient. En tressaillant, je me demandai combien de temps une meute de loups galeux pouvait la distraire.

Une fois encore, tout ce que je pus faire, c'était d'attendre. Dernièrement, j'avais toujours l'impression d'attendre. J'attendais que Victoria soit assez près pour que nous puissions l'attraper. J'attendais que Bella se décide à m'épouser pour obtenir ce qu'elle prétendait vouloir plus que tout. J'attendais la fin, j'attendais le début… J'attendais sa transformation que je redoutais tant.

J'attendais, avec une morbide anticipation, le jour où je n'aurais plus à craindre de perdre ce qui importait le plus pour moi.

À onze heures et demie, mon téléphone sonna.

« Bella », dis-je dans un souffle, soulagé.

« Désolé de te décevoir, buveur de sang », me répondit froidement Jacob, bien que sa voix fut un murmure.

« Que se passe-t-il? », demandai-je en commençant à paniquer. J'avais descendu l'escalier et j'étais déjà assis dans ma Volvo lorsqu'il parla à nouveau.

« Détends-toi s'il te plaît. Tout va bien. Bella s'est endormie, c'est tout. Elle est juste à côté de moi et je suis déjà en train de la ramener à la frontière. »

« Oh! »

« Tu n'as pas l'air surpris », dit-il. « Tu n'as pas vraiment pensé que je laisserais quelque chose lui arriver, n'est-ce pas? »

« Non. Si je l'avais pensé, je ne l'aurais pas laissée partir. »

« _Je ne l'aurais pas laissée partir_? », demanda-t-il indigné. « Tu sais, je suis épuisé que tu la contrôle comme ça. Et jusqu'à un certain point, Bella aussi. »

« Ce n'est pas de tes affaires. Et je suis sûr que tu sais que Bella est parfaitement capable de dire ce qu'elle pense. Si mon comportement la dérange, elle me le dira. »

« Ouais, eh bien je vais aller faire la file pour acheter un billet de ce spectacle », murmura-t-il. « Peu importe. Nous arrivons bientôt à la frontière et je suppose que tu ne veux pas que je la ramène chez elle? »

« Pas besoin. J'arrive tout de suite. »

« Évidemment. »

Après ça, il raccrocha. Je me garai et attendis avec autant de patience que je pus. Dès que je vis les phares de la voiture de Jacob, un flot d'insultes venant de son esprit m'assaillit. Il me fut plus facile de les ignorer, une fois que je vis Bella. Elle était endormie sur le siège passager et lorsqu'il arrêta sa voiture, elle se réveilla.

J'écoutai Jacob lui expliquer qu'il m'avait téléphoné et j'attendis patiemment tandis qu'ils échangèrent des plaisanteries sur la soirée, mais lorsque Jacob commença à lui dire à quel point il avait aimé sa soirée, je sortis de ma voiture et commençai à marcher vers la ligne.

« Il n'est pas très patient, hein », entendis-je Jacob lui dire. « Vas-y. Mais reviens-moi vite, d'accord? »

Je retins un grondement car je savais qu'il n'était pas justifié. Le sourire qu'elle avait sur le visage me disait qu'elle avait passé une agréable soirée, et pour autant que je sache, elle allait parfaitement bien. Jacob avait respecté sa part du marché en la gardant saine et sauf, alors je ne pouvais pas le blâmer.

Ils se dirent bonne nuit et Bella se précipita vers moi, le sourire aux lèvres. Sa bonne humeur illumina la nuit.

« Enfin », soufflai-je en la prenant dans mes bras. Je n'avais jamais réalisé à quel point je me sentais vide lorsqu'elle n'était pas là, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit dans mes bras.

« Désolée d'être si tard. Je me suis assoupie, et… »

« Je sais, Jacob m'a tout expliqué », dis-je pour l'arrêter. Elle n'avait pas besoin de s'excuser pour ça. « Si tu es fatiguée, je te porte. »

« Ça va. »

« Rentrons te mettre au lit. Tu as passé un moment agréable? »

« Oui, formidable. » Malgré son épuisement, je pus voir une étincelle d'excitation dans ses yeux. « Je regrette que tu n'aies pu assister à cela. Le père de Jake nous a raconté leurs légendes, c'était… magique. Il n'y pas d'autre mot. »

Je regardai son sourire éclatant, et pour un bref instant, plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance – ni les loups garous, ni les rivalités, ni le traité ou la frontière. En cet instant, le bonheur de Bella transcendait tout ça.

« Tu m'en reparleras », dis-je en souriant. « Après quelques bonnes heures de sommeil. »

« Ce ne sera pas pareil », marmonna-t-elle en baillant. Je ris en bouclant sa ceinture, espérant qu'elle se rendorme durant le chemin du retour.

_À la prochaine, sangsue,_ pensa Jacob en partant. Bella lui fit un signe de la main, mais il était trop occupé à me regarder pour le remarquer. Je souris pour moi-même en réalisant que cela serait toujours sa plus grande erreur. Il était beaucoup trop occupé à me haïr pour voir ce que cette haine faisait à Bella. Je savais qu'elle était plus heureuse lorsque nous faisions un effort pour au moins essayer de nous entendre.

Comme je l'avais espéré, Bella se rendormie et je fus en mesure d'établir mes plans pour la nuit. Je savais qu'elle était mal à l'aise avec les précautions que je prenais, s'inquiétant de la situation dans laquelle elle nous mettait, mais ma famille était plus que disposée à tout faire pour qu'elle reste saine et sauf. Après tout, nous ne savions toujours pas à quoi nous faisions face.

Je composai le numéro de chez moi sans quitter Bella des yeux. Je ne me lassais pas de la regarder dormir, même après toutes ces nuits.

« Nous sommes presque arrivé chez Bella », dis-je lorsqu'Esmé répondit. « Je ne serai pas parti longtemps ce soir. Il faut juste que je ramène ma voiture à la maison et je reviendrai immédiatement. Est-ce qu'Alice est en chemin? »

« En fait, c'est moi qui vient. Alice est partie avec Jasper, tout comme Rose avec Emmett. Ils vont aller jeter un œil sur ce qui se passe à Seattle. »

« Y a-t-il du nouveau? »

« Toujours la même chose. Il y a eu plusieurs morts. Carlisle craint que les Volturi n'interviennent bientôt, et la dernière chose que nous voulons en ce moment, c'est qu'ils s'arrêtent à Forks pour une petite visite. »

J'empêchai un grondement de sortir de ma gorge. Ils étaient les seuls à souhaiter encore plus que Bella qu'elle fasse partie de notre race. Pour Aro, c'était simple. Elle en savait trop. Mais il avait pris goût à spéculer sur les capacités qu'elle aura en tant que vampire étant donné l'étrange capacité qu'elle possédait déjà.

« Est-ce que Carlisle est parti à Seattle lui aussi? »

« Non. Il travaille à l'hôpital ce soir. Nous avions pensé y aller tôt demain matin. D'ailleurs, je voulais savoir si tu allais avoir besoin de nous à ce moment? »

Je soupirai. « Je suppose que ce n'est pas vraiment nécessaire. Je partirai seulement quelques minutes et je suis sûr que Jacob sera à proximité. Personne ne pourra lui passer sur le corps. »

Je l'entendis sourire, visiblement satisfaite. « Merci. Je pense que c'est mieux si nous y allons tous. »

« C'est vraiment difficile de croire que la situation soit devenue à ce point hors de contrôle aussi rapidement. »

« Je sais. Espérons qu'elle se terminera tout aussi rapidement. Peut-être que si les responsables de tout ça, nous voit et se rendent compte qu'ils sont observés, ils s'en iront. »

Je me tus. Nous savions tous les deux que les chances que ça se produise étaient très mince. Si nous avions réellement affaire à des nouveaux nés, ils ne penseraient pas assez rationnellement pour se rendre compte qu'ils étaient observés. »

« Je te vois dans quelques minutes », finis-je par dire.

« Je part immédiatement. »

Lorsque nous arrivâmes chez Bella, Esmé était déjà là. Et Jacob aussi. Je ne le voyais pas, mais je l'entendais. Dès qu'il réalisa que nous étions arrivés, il essaya encore de me bloquer ses pensées en pensant à des choses insignifiantes et en glissant des insultes par-ci par-là. Il m'était étonnamment facile de l'ignorer.

« Bella, mon amour, nous sommes arrivés. »

« Quoi? », murmura-t-elle.

« Il faut que tu te réveille pour rentrer chez toi et dire bonne nuit à Charlie. Ensuite, tu pourras te coucher dans mes bras. »

« Il va être furieux que j'arrive aussi tard », dit-elle en se réveillant légèrement.

« Jacob l'a appelé pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète. Il n'est pas du tout énervé. » Charlie n'était jamais énervé lorsque Jacob était impliqué. Je me demandais qu'est-ce qu'il ressentirait s'il connaissait le secret de Jacob, mais j'avais le sentiment que traîner avec les loups se classerait toujours plus haut dans la liste des activités acceptable que de sortir avec un vampire.

« Je te vois bientôt? », me demanda Bella en souriant.

« Très bientôt », lui promis-je en l'embrassant.

Je conduisis jusqu'à chez moi aussi vite que ma voiture me le permettait et courut dans un temps record pour rejoindre Bella. Esmé me sourit chaleureusement lorsque je m'arrêtai à côté d'elle.

« Quelque chose à déclarer? », demandai-je.

« Outre la présence du chien de garde de Bella? », taquina-t-elle.

« Persistent, n'est-ce pas? »

« Il s'inquiète pour elle », me réprimanda-t-elle et je sentis son instinct maternel prendre le dessus. Elle était la seule d'entre nous qui n'avait aucun ressentiment envers les loups.

« Je sais », soupirai-je.

« Et il est question de Bella. Il n'y a pas de mal à ce qu'une paire de yeux supplémentaire veille sur elle. Au moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit assez forte pour prendre soin d'elle toute seule. »

Elle arqua un sourcil et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Esmé semblait toujours me connaitre plus que les autres membres de ma famille, même avec les visons d'Alice et l'empathie de Jasper. Elle savait que même si je n'appréciais pas Jacob, une partie de moi lui serait toujours reconnaissante qu'il prenne soin de Bella, maintenant et lorsque je n'étais pas là. Elle savait aussi que le fait qu'il ne serait plus dans les alentours lorsque Bella sera transformée était pour l'instant la chose la plus attrayante pour moi.

« Si j'ai des nouvelles d'Alice, je te le ferai savoir. »

« Merci. Et merci d'être venue ce soir. »

« J'ai été heureuse de le faire. Souhaite de beaux rêves à Bella de ma part. »

« Oui. »

Tandis que je montai en silence vers la fenêtre de Bella, je cru entendre un faible hurlement quelque part dans l'obscurité.

« Jacob est dans les parages? », me demanda Bella et je me demandai si elle l'avait entendu elle aussi.

« Oui. Esmé rentre à la maison. »

L'expression qu'elle eut sur le visage me fit souhaiter n'avoir rien dit, bien que je ne comprenne pas pourquoi elle n'était pas contente de savoir que quelqu'un avait veillé sur elle durant mon absence.

« Le temps est tellement épouvantable », se plaignit-elle.

« Tu es la seule à souffrir du froid, Bella. »

Elle sembla vouloir protester, mais au lieu de cela, elle bailla. Je souris en la prenant dans mes bras.

« La soirée à été longue et tu as besoin de dormir. »

Elle hocha la tête en baillant de nouveau tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain pour sa routine habituelle. Ses yeux étaient déjà à moitié fermés quant elle revint et lorsqu'elle se glissa dans le lit en m'attirant vers elle, elle s'endormit aussitôt. Je la tins près de moi en souhaitant que son édredon ne soit pas nécessaire. J'aurais voulu être encore plus près d'elle, mais je ne voulais pas la faire trembler de froid.

« Esmé te souhaite de beaux rêves, tout comme moi, mon amour », murmurai-je, mais elle avait déjà dérivé dans le sommeil.

Malgré nos vœux, Bella eut un sommeil agité en murmurant des choses incohérentes durant des heures, avant de finalement tomber dans un état sans rêves. Je caressai doucement ses cheveux si soyeux en fredonnant pour elle, dans l'espoir d'amadouer ses cauchemars pour qu'ils s'éloignent. Finalement, sa respiration se ralentit et elle se tut.

Lorsque je fus certain que mes mouvements ne la dérangeraient pas, je tendis le bras pour attraper le livre qui était sur sa table de chevet. J'étais toujours curieux de savoir ce qu'elle lisait et je ne fus pas surpris d'y trouver _Les Hauts de Hurlevent_, très usé, dû à ses innombrables lectures.

Je savais qu'elle le relisait encore et encore, mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. J'avais toujours pensé que pour qu'une histoire soit agréable, le lecteur devait être capable de se voir dans l'un des personnages, du moins un tant soit peu. Heathcliff et Catherine étaient cruels, égoïstes et méchants. Tout ce que Bella n'était pas et je ne comprenais pas sa fascination pour leur relation. Déterminé à trouver des qualités à ces personnages que Bella affectionnait tant, je commençai à lire.

Évidemment, je l'avais déjà lu – il y avait très peu de classique que je n'avais pas lu durant mes années de nuit sans fin –, mais cette fois, je fus surpris de ressentir de la compassion pour Heathcliff. Bien que je ne puisse approuver ses actions drastiques, je devais admettre que je le comprenais mieux que jamais. Il était forcé de regarder la femme qu'il aimait choisir quelqu'un d'autre et la jalousie le rendait fou. Je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi ce sentiment pouvait conduire à des comportements excessifs, mais depuis que je connaissais Bella, je commençais à comprendre.

Cependant, peu importe à quel point il était jaloux et malheureux de voir sa bien aimée Catherine dans les bras d'un autre, tant qu'Edgar avait ses faveurs, rien ne pouvait justifier qu'Heathcliff lui nuise. Tant qu'Heathcliff croyait que Catherine était heureuse avec Edgar, il ne ferait rien pour perturber son bonheur.

Tout comme je savais que je ne ferais jamais de mal à Jacob, même si Bella le choisissait.

Dans le silence de la nuit, on aurait dit que Bella avait trouvé un moyen de lire dans mes pensées. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent tandis qu'elle trembla. Elle appuya sa joue si chaude contre mon torse en inspirant profondément.

« Je t'ai réveillée? », lui demandai-je doucement, laissant tomber négligemment son livre dans ma tentative de la serrer plus fort dans mes bras. Elle semblait en détresse.

« Non », dit-elle en se détendant aussitôt que mes bras l'enveloppèrent. « J'ai fait un mauvais rêve. »

« Tu souhaites en parler? »

« Trop fatiguée », murmura-t-elle. « Demain matin, peut-être. Si je m'en souviens. »

« D'accord. »

« Que lisais-tu? », demanda-t-elle les yeux déjà refermés.

Je me sentais comme un enfant qui venait de se faire surprendre à faire quelque chose qu'il n'était pas sensé faire et je ne savais pas pourquoi je me sentais comme ça.

« _Les hauts de Hurlevent_ », admis-je doucement en espérant qu'elle ce soit déjà rendormie.

« Je croyais que tu ne l'aimais pas? »

« Il traînait dans le coin. » Sa respiration se ralentit et je sus qu'elle était très près du sommeil. Puis, pour une raison que je ne comprenais pas, j'eus envie qu'elle comprenne. J'avais besoin qu'elle sache que peu importe la douleur que je ressentirais – même si cela voulait dire devoir endurer le clébard tant qu'il vivra – j'allais toujours mettre son bonheur en avant du mien. « Et puis… », continuai-je en me demandant si elle m'écoutait toujours. « …plus je passe de temps avec toi, plus les émotions humaines me deviennent compréhensibles. J'ai découvert que j'étais capable de compassion envers Heathcliff, alors que je ne pensais pas cela possible. »

« Mmmm… », respira-t-elle.

« J'ai juré de ne jamais te faire de mal, alors tant que tu te soucieras de lui et tant que ça reste en mon pouvoir, je ne le blesserai jamais. _» (N/T : Vous souvenez-vous, Bella s'est endormie à ce moment-là et nous n'avons jamais su ce qu'il lui avait dit? Je m'étais toujours demandé ce qu'il avait bien pu lui dire. Je savais que c'était quelque chose d'important. Pas pour moi, pour Bella. Parce que moi, vous savez ce que je pense de Jacob. Lol…)_

J'attendis une réponse, un signe qu'elle avait confiance en ce que je venais de lui dire, mais sa respiration régulière me dit qu'elle s'était rendormie. J'écoutai attentivement, veillant à ce que son cauchemar ne revienne pas, mais le reste de la nuit se passa en silence. Lorsque le premier rayon de soleil filtra à travers la fenêtre, Bella commença à bouger.

« Bonjour, mon amour. Est-ce que ça va? », murmurai-je tandis qu'elle inhalait mon odeur dans le creux de mon bras.

« Toujours quand tu es là », répondit-elle en souriant. Elle avait des yeux fatigués.

« Veux-tu me parler de ton rêve, maintenant? »

« Je ne me rappelle pas de grand chose. Je sais qu'il y avait un orage et que j'avais froid. Je suis sûre que j'étais sur la plage et je pense que Jake était là. » Elle s'arrêta, légèrement gênée.

« Continue », l'encourageai-je en veillant à ce que mon expression reste détendue.

« C'est tout. Vraiment. Le reste est flou. Je sais que j'ai été soulagée de me réveiller et de voir que tu étais là pour me réchauffer. »

Je ris. « Je t'ai réchauffée? », demandai-je septique. « Mais je suis glacé. »

Elle détourna le regard en rougissant et je compris ce qu'elle avait voulu dire.

« Ta peau oui », dit-elle timidement. « Mais je me sens toujours au chaud et en sécurité lorsque tu es avec moi. »

« Je suis toujours là, Bella », dis-je en me penchant pour presser mes lèvres contre les siennes. Sa chaleur rayonna sur ma peau et son cœur commença à accélérer. Je profitai du moment, toujours ravi qu'elle ne soit pas disposée à me laisser partir. Mais lorsque sa respiration devint erratique et que ses doigts s'entrelacèrent dans mes cheveux, je réalisai que je devais encore une fois être responsable.

« Je serai bientôt de retour », lui promis-je en essayant de ne pas regarder la déception sur son visage lorsque je me dégageai.

Je courus rapidement jusqu'à la maison pour la trouver vide. Alors, je me rappelai qu'ils étaient tous partis à Seattle. Je me sentis légèrement coupable lorsque je me rappelai les paroles d'Esmé.

_Je pense que c'est mieux si nous y allons tous._

Toute ma famille était à Seattle pour faire de leur mieux pour que la situation reste sous contrôle, alors que j'étais resté à Forks. Bien sûr, ils savaient que je ne laisserais pas Bella sans surveillance, mais j'aurais voulu faire quelque chose pour les aider.

Au moment où je m'apprêtais à appeler Alice, je vis une note écrite de sa main sur le piano.

_Edward, nous allons bien. Arrête de t'inquiéter. Va rejoindre Bella. Je sais que tu veux aider, mais souviens-toi que nous faisons ça pour elle. Tu aides en la gardant en sécurité._

Je souris, reconnaissant comme toujours, car je savais qu'il ne fallait jamais contredire Alice.

* * *

Voilà! Ce chapitre est complet. Je ne l'ai pas séparé en deux parties cette fois-ci. Il était court par rapport aux autres. Donc au prochain chapitre, on passe au chapitre 10.

Bisous xoxo

Miss Lunatik


	16. Chapitre 10 Le temps

Coucou tout le monde. Petite surprise de milieu de semaine. La suite de ce chapitre sera en ligne samedi.

Merci à : petitefilledusud – sophiedaix – alinette 74 – aude77 – Mariefandetwilight – Pata – chouchoumag – caro30 – lapiaf83 – isabellamisa - COCOTTE 56 – bettypoussin – Christèle – linea – cynthia – luna – Izzy80 – lena -lna933- – eliloulou

Petitefilledusud : Pour la rapidité, eh bien j'essaie de poster au moins un chapitre par semaine sur chacune de mes traductions. Ceci dit, il est possible qu'il y ait plus de temps entre deux postes, mais je dirais que c'est plutôt rare.

Sophiedaix : Oui, je suis au courant que SM publie un autre livre. J'en suis d'ailleurs très excitée…

Pata : Il est vrai qu'Edward est une tête de mule… Il est évident que Bella l'aime, surtout après tout ce qu'ils ont vécu. Mais que veux-tu? Edward restera Edward…

Cynthia : Merci pour tous tes beaux compliments. J'adore lire tes review chaque semaine. C'est vrai que c'est dans le style d'Alice de laisser un mot et j'adore l'auteure d'être capable de ça… Elle pense à tout ForksVampireGirl

COCOTTE 56 : _Du bonheur à lire_. Wow… Merci du compliment. Je ne manquerai pas d'en faire part à l'auteure!

Luna : Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec ta théorie. J'y avais déjà réfléchie. Mais je ne peux toujours pas piffer Jacob pour autant. Lol! Désolée.

Bettypoussin : T'as bien raison la famille pour les Cullen est ce qui est le plus important. Et c'est ce qui devrait être important pour tout le monde. C'est vrai, si on a personne à aimer, qu'est-ce que qu'on ferait?

Christèle : Moi aussi je trouve ça dure de voir souffrir Edward parce que Bella veut être avec Jacob. Merci de ta review, je suis bien heureuse de pouvoir te donner ce petit moment avec ces personnages si attachants…

Linea : Merci de ta review et à bientôt.

Disclamer 1 : Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM.

Disclamer 2 : Ce merveilleux POV Edward est écrit par ForksVampireGirl

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**CHAPITRE 10 – LE TEMPS**

_Pourquoi Bella est la seule personne sur la surface de la planète à détester les fêtes?_

Nous étions à la fin de la journée et Alice, Bella et moi marchâmes vers ma voiture. Je caressai le dos de la main de Bella lorsque je remarquai le regret dans l'expression d'Alice. J'haussai les sourcils et elle soupira.

_Une fête surprise serait tellement plus amusante, mais si nous faisons cela, elle prétextera une intoxication alimentaire et finira cacher dans ta chambre durant toute la soirée. Oh! Eh bien, au moins, elle me laissera choisir sa tenue._

Son expression s'adoucit légèrement et je levai les yeux au ciel.

Toujours plus perspicace que je le pensais, Bella me regarda avec des points d'interrogations dans les yeux. Je lui fis un sourire rassurant avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers Alice. Il était temps qu'elle dise à Bella ce qu'elle avait prévu. La dernière chose que je voulais, c'était que Bella pense qu'il se passait quelque chose. Elle devenait paranoïaque lorsqu'elle savait que nous nous disions des choses qu'elle n'entendait pas.

_D'accord. Je vais lui demander maintenant,_ pensa Alice en sautillant aux côtés de Bella. _Si impatient pour quelqu'un qui a l'éternité devant lui…_

J'avais décidé que ce serait mieux si c'était Alice qui abordait le sujet de la fête. Après tout, il était presque impossible de dire non aux plans d'Alice lorsqu'elle vous disait que vous aviez déjà accepté.

« J'ai vu… », dit-elle mystérieusement, et Bella prit une profonde inspiration. Je donnai un coup de coude à Alice en espérant que Bella se sente mieux en voyant mon geste.

« Edward m'oblige à t'en parler, mais j'ai vu que tu serais pénible si je te prenais par surprise. »

« Tu veux bien t'exprimer en français? », demanda-t-elle avec précautions.

« Avant, je te prie de ne pas faire l'enfant. Pas de crise, s'il te plaît. »

« Tu m'inquiète, là. »

« Figure-toi que tu vas, ou plutôt que nous allons organiser une petite fête de fin d'année. Rien d'extraordinaire, donc pas d'affolement. J'ai vu que tu paniquerais si je me risquais à ne pas t'en avertir au préalable. » _Je voudrais tellement que quelqu'un me surprenne de cette manière, mais à moins qu'il le décide spontanément…_

Je tendis la main, essayant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux pour la sortir des ses pensées. En réalité, j'aurais voulu pouvoir la surprendre. Ce serait amusant de voir l'expression qu'elle ferait en se rendant compte que quelqu'un avait finalement une longueur d'avance sur elle.

« Et Edward m'a ordonné de te prévenir. En tout cas, ce sera tout simple, je te le jure. »

Bella sembla complètement défaite. « J'imagine que mes protestations n'y changeront rien, n'est-ce pas? »

« En effet », répondit Alice d'une voix angélique.

« D'accord, Alice. J'y serai. Et je détesterai ça du début à la fin. Je te le jure. »

Bien que je sache qu'elle le faisait exprès, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me demander si la fête n'était pas une erreur. Est-ce que je la poussais encore une fois à faire quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas faire, tout simplement parce que je pensais que c'était une expérience importante à vivre?

« Je n'en attendais pas moins de ta part! », lui dit Alice enthousiaste. Je l'aurais presque cru si je ne l'avais pas entendu penser : _si têtue_. « À propos, j'adore mon cadeau. Tu n'aurais pas dû. »

« Je ne t'ai encore rien acheté! »

« Ça ne va pas tarder. »

Les yeux de Bella s'agrandirent dans la panique et je tournai mon regard vers Alice.

_Quoi? J'ai juste pensé qu'elle serait heureuse de savoir que je suis impatiente de voir le concert. Comme ça, elle n'aura pas à se demander si oui ou non je l'aime._

« Je n'en reviens pas », soupirai-je. « Comment un être aussi chétif peut-il être aussi agaçant? »

« Le talent, mon cher, le talent! »

« Tu n'aurais pas pu attendre quelques semaines pour m'annoncer la nouvelle? », demanda Bella manifestement énervée. « Maintenant, je vais être stressée pendant encore plus longtemps. »

_Elle n'a aucune idée d'être si près,_ pensa inconsciemment Alice et son esprit glissa pendant un instant sur une vision de la transformation de Bella, avant de me regarder en s'excusant. Elle était si impatiente d'accueillir officiellement Bella, tout comme Bella était impatiente, et nous étions très surpris qu'elle ne compte pas littéralement les jours

« Bella », demanda-t-elle prudemment. « Sais-tu quel jour nous sommes? »

« Lundi? »

Alice leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. « Oui, lundi! Lundi le quatre juin », dit-elle en la faisant se retourner vers l'affiche annonçant la date de la remise des diplômes. Bella sembla la voir pour la première fois, mais en fait, elle me narguait depuis des semaines. Chaque jour, elle me rappelait que les battements du cœur de Bella étaient comptés.

« Le quatre juin? Tu es sûre? », lui demanda-t-elle paniquée.

_Elle a peur, Edward. Mais elle ne change pas d'avis._

Alice répondit à ma question avant même que j'y pense. Bien sûr je savais que Bella avait prit sa décision, mais le regard de terreur qu'elle affichait était assez pour que je remettre en doute sa résolution. Maintenant, c'était mes propres yeux qui s'agrandirent dans la surprise.

« Ce n'est pas possible! », haleta-t-elle. « Comment cela a-t-il pu se produire? »

_Fais-la marcher. Elle est bouleversée et tu devrais l'emmener quelque part où vous pourrez parler tous les deux. Si nous restons ici, il se pourrait qu'elle dise quelque chose qu'elle ne devrait pas._

Je pris Bella par le coude pour la faire avancer vers le parking. Nous marchions rapidement tandis que je comptais chacune de ses respirations – qui d'ailleurs n'étaient pas profondes. Lorsque nous nous assîmes finalement dans la voiture, je remarquai que le regard de peur qu'elle avait, avait été remplacé par un regard étrangement vide.

Finalement, tandis qu'Alice commença à déblatérer sur les détails de la fête, l'expression de Bella devint confuse et inquiète. On aurait dit qu'elle essayait de résoudre un problème mathématique particulièrement difficile, et je supposai que, quel que soit la panique qu'avait engendré l'imminence de la remise des diplôme, elle l'avait mit de côté pour s'inquiéter de la fête à laquelle elle était forcée d'assister.

Elle resta silencieuse, même lorsqu'Alice débarqua à la maison. Ses yeux étaient vitreux et elle avait l'air épuisée. Nous arrivâmes chez elle et je la regardai attentivement lorsque nous quittâmes la voiture. On aurait dit qu'elle comptait ses pas et qu'elle se concentrait sur chacun d'entre eux. Une fois à l'intérieur, je la guidai vers le canapé pour la faire asseoir sur moi. Elle regardait vers la fenêtre, distraite, tandis que je caressais le dos de sa main en me demandant où ses pensées l'avaient emmenées. Était-elle réellement énervée à cause de la fête?

Peut-être qu'elle était inquiète parce qu'elle savait pourquoi nous faisions cette fête? Peut-être qu'elle pensait que je cherchais à renforcer le lien qu'elle avait avec ses amis pour essayer de lui donner une raison de retarder sa transformation? En vérité, c'était le contraire que je voulais faire. Ça me faisait mal de l'admettre, mais cette fête signifiait la fin. Je voulais lui donner la chance de faire ses adieux.

À plusieurs reprises, j'eus l'impression qu'elle allait parler, mais elle s'arrêta en fuyant mon regard. Lorsque je fus certain de ne plus être capable d'en supporter d'avantage, je poussai un soupir.

« Aurais-tu l'obligeance de me confier à quoi tu penses? », plaidai-je. « Avant que je ne m'énerve. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de parler, mais elle l'a referma tout aussi rapidement. Ses yeux s'excusaient et je me demandais si elle était sur le point de refuser de venir à la fête.

« Tes lèvres sont toutes blanches, Bella. Parle. »

Elle poussa un long soupir et lorsqu'elle prit la parole, sa voix tremblait.

« La date d'aujourd'hui m'a désarçonnée. C'est tout. »

J'attendis, sentant le poids des mots qu'elle ne voulait pas prononcer à voix haute.

« Je ne sais trop que faire… que raconter à Charlie… comme expliquer… » Même si elle ne savait pas trop comme exprimer ce qu'elle voulait dire, je compris aussitôt.

« Cela ne concerne pas la fête? »

« Non, même si tu aurais pu éviter de me rappeler ce détail. »

Elle me regardait avec un regard que je n'étais pas habitué de voir chez elle – elle avait peur. Il ne ressemblait en rien à ce que j'avais supposé que j'allais voir lorsqu'elle avait réalisé ce que j'étais ou de quoi j'étais capable. Elle n'avait jamais eu peur de moi comme elle aurait dû. Mais en ce moment, elle était là avec la peur dans les yeux parce qu'elle était sur le point d'obtenir ce qu'elle disait vouloir plus que tout.

« Tu n'es pas prête », lui dis-je doucement, essayant de toutes mes forces de lui assurer que ce n'était pas grave.

« Si », dit-elle sans conviction. Sa voix tremblait encore. Elle voulait avoir l'air courageuse et il m'était pénible de la voir faire tant d'efforts. « Je n'ai pas le choix », ajouta-t-elle fermement.

« Rien ne t'y oblige », lui promis-je.

Ses yeux devinrent vitreux lorsqu'elle murmura : « Victoria, Jane, Caïus, l'inconnu qui a pénétré dans ma chambre… tout cela m'y contraint. »

Tous ces gens qui tentaient de lui nuire, tous les dangers que j'avais apporté dans sa vie…

« Non, ce sont autant de raisons d'attendre », dis-je, plus pour moi-même. Je ne lui permettrais pas de mettre fin à sa vie parce qu'elle pensait que c'était l'unique façon de rester saine et sauf. Je les chasserais tous avant de laisser la peur lui faire prendre cette décision. C'était de sa vie dont nous parlions, son humanité, _son âme_, et si elle avait le moindre doute, promesse ou pas, nous reviendrons en arrière. Nous attendrons jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prête.

« Tu n'es pas logique, Edward! »

Je pris son visage entre mes mains, si fragile, si chaud, si parfait. Je détestais qu'elle ait peur. Je détestais qu'elle n'ait pas confiance en ma capacité à la protéger. Je détestais qu'elle croie qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre issue, pas d'autre choix que l'immortalité.

« Écoute-moi, Bella. Aucun de nous n'a décidé de son sort. Tu as constaté le résultat… surtout chez Rosalie. Tous, nous avons lutté pour nous réconcilier avec une nature sur laquelle nous n'avions pas de contrôle. Je refuse que tu subisses une telle épreuve. Toi, je veux que tu aies vraiment le choix. »

J'avais commencé à accepter la décision de Bella parce que je croyais que c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Mais je ne pouvais pas ignorer la peur dans ses yeux. Il y avait, au moins dans une certaine mesure, un doute derrière sa détermination, et jusqu'à ce que j'aie la certitude absolue qu'elle n'avait plus aucun doute, je n'autoriserais pas sa transformation.

« J'ai déjà choisi », me dit Bella, légèrement plus calme.

« Tu ne te résoudras pas à cela sous prétexte qu'une épée de Damoclès est suspendue au-dessus de ta tête, je l'interdis. Nous allons régler ce problème et je prendrai soin de toi. Cela terminé, si rien ne te force la main, tu décréteras ou non de me rejoindre. Mais pas parce que tu auras peur. Personne ne t'obligera à cela. » Mes yeux étaient fixés au sien et j'espérais qu'elle avait ressentie la certitude absolue dans ma voix.

« J'ai déjà la promesse de Carlisle », dit-elle obstinément, mais ses paroles n'avaient pas la même finalité que d'habitude.

« Il ne fera rien tant que tu ne seras pas prête », répétai-je. « Et rien non plus tant que tu te sentiras menacée. »

Son expression fut un mélange de défaite et de frustration, et je sus que la conversation était terminée. Du moins, pour l'instant.

« Ça va aller », dis-je en appuyant mes lèvres contre son front. Elle se détendit légèrement à mon contact. « Il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter. »

« Rien, si ce n'est un destin funeste », dit-elle du bout des lèvres, taquine.

« Fais-moi confiance. »

« Je te fais confiance. »

Elle me faisait toujours confiance lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa sécurité, même lorsque ça semblait presque impossible, mais j'entendais la façon qu'avait son cœur de battre la chamade. Rien n'était certain, même avec ma vitesse et ma force. Et ça me faisait mal de savoir que je ne serais jamais en mesure de lui enlever complètement sa peur. Pas avant qu'elle soit indestructible.

« Puis-je te demander quelque chose? », me demanda-t-elle après un moment de silence.

« Tout ce que tu voudras. »

Elle s'arrêta un instant comme si ce qu'elle allait me demander était quelque chose de difficile, alors je fus surpris lorsqu'elle me demanda : « Quel est le cadeau que j'achète à Alice pour célébrer son diplôme? »

Je ris du fait que peu importe la catastrophe qui pesait sur nous, elle trouvait toujours quelque chose d'insignifiant à s'inquiéter.

« Des billets de concert. Pour elle, toi et moi. »

« Oui, c'est vrai! Celui de Tacoma. J'ai lu une pub dans le journal la semaine dernière, et j'ai pensé que ça te plairait, car tu as dit que le cd était bien. »

« C'est une très bonne idée. Merci. »

« J'espère qu'il reste des places. »

« C'est l'intention qui compte. Je suis bien placé pour le savoir. » Et vu qu'Alice avait déjà choisie ce qu'elle porterait pour le spectacle, je supposais qu'il restait des places. Sachant que je voulais passer la soirée avec Bella, j'avais laissé comprendre à Jasper qu'il pourrait passer la soirée avec Alice.

Lorsque Bella poussa un long soupir et qu'elle ne me regardait pas dans les yeux, je compris que sa question à propos du cadeau n'était pas celle qu'elle voulait me demander à prime abord. Qu'avait-elle peur de me demander?

« Toi, tu as quelque chose d'autre à me demander », l'encourageai-je.

« Trop fort! »

« J'ai, pas mal de pratique quand il s'agit de déchiffrer tes expressions. Vas-y. »

Elle s'approcha plus près de moi, baissant la tête pour appuyer sa joue contre mon torse. Son cœur accéléra pendant qu'elle s'encourageait à me demander ce qui la troublait. Comme toujours lorsque je souhaitais pourvoir lire dans ses pensées, les secondes qui passaient me parurent très longues.

Lorsque finalement elle parla, sa voix trembla et elle contenait une tristesse que j'avais rarement entendue. « Tu n'as pas envie que je me transforme en vampire. »

« Non », dis-je simplement. Souhaiter une telle chose – même quand c'était la seule façon d'être avec elle pour l'éternité – était impensable. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle argumente avec moi, mais au lieu de cela, elle resta assise en silence, ayant l'air presque embarrassée. D'ailleurs, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. « Mais c'est là une assertion, pas une question », finis-je par dire, ne pouvant plus supporter ce silence.

« Je… », commença-t-elle tandis que ses joues devinrent brûlantes. « Je m'inquiète des raisons qui t'amènent à condamner mon désir d'immortalité. »

« Pardon? » Pourquoi mon désir de vouloir préserver son humanité l'inquiétait? Je savais qu'elle voulait que nous soyons pareils, mais je pensais qu'elle avait compris mes raisons. Je croyais avoir été clair un millier de fois sur le fait que sa vie, son cœur, son âme étaient précieux pour moi. Je serais un assassin et un voleur – pire que le monstre que je connaissais déjà – si je lui prenais tout ça, seulement pour mes égoïstes désirs.

« Accepterais-tu de m'expliquer pourquoi? », demanda-t-elle la voix tremblante. Elle semblait véritablement soucieuse. « De m'avouer la vérité, sans m'épargner? »

J'étais complètement perdu. Pourquoi devrais-je cacher mes raisons, et pourquoi l'une d'entre elles lui feraient du mal? Mes raisons prouvaient simplement mon amour pour elle.

« Si je répond à ta question, vas-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu me demande ça? »

Elle hocha la tête en ne me regardant toujours pas dans les yeux. Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de commencer, inquiet de l'avoir offenser sans le vouloir. Je ne supportais pas de savoir qu'elle avait mal, quand tout ce que je voulais, c'était de la protéger et de préserver sa perfection.

« Tu pourrais avoir une vie tellement meilleure, Bella », commençai-je, mais les mots ne semblèrent pas assez. « Je sais que tu me crois doté d'une âme. Je n'en suis pas entièrement convaincu. Alors, mettre la tienne en péril… » J'étais incapable de continuer à parler de cette chose irréelle qui semblait imminente. Elle avait fait son choix et je ne pouvais pas lui refuser, mais le dire à haute voix rendait la situation plus définitive et je ne pouvais pas le gérer pour le moment.

Je secouai la tête pour essayer de me concentrer. C'était ce qu'elle voulait, alors pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas faire ça pour elle, même si ça permettrait de résoudre tant d'obstacles auxquelles nous étions confrontés.

« T'autoriser à devenir comme moi de façon à ne jamais te perdre est l'acte le plus égoïste qui soit. Je le désire par-dessus tout, pour moi. Pour toi en revanche, je veux plus. Accepter que… cela me paraît criminel. Le pire crime que j'aurai commis dans mon existence, dussé-je vivre éternellement. Si j'avais un moyen, n'importe lequel, de redevenir humain pour toi, j'en payerai le prix, aussi élevé fût-il. »

Je ne savais pas ce qui avait emmené sa question, ni pourquoi elle s'inquiétait de ma réponse, alors je ne savais pas du tout comment elle allait réagir. J'avais été plus qu'honnête avec elle – et même plus que je l'avais été jusqu'à ce jour envers moi-même – et admettre que mon cœur désirait plus que tout la transformer me déchirait. Pourrait-elle me pardonner mes égoïstes désirs si elle comprenait que la seule raison pour laquelle je désirais sa transformation, c'était parce que j'étais incapable de vivre sans elle? Je baissai les yeux vers elle, effrayé de ce que j'allais voir sur son visage et étonnamment, je trouvai un sourire.

« Alors… ce n'est pas parce que tu crains de… moins m'aimer quand j'aurai changé? Quand je serai plus aussi souple, quand j'aurai perdu mon arôme? Tu tiens véritablement à moi, quelle que soit la forme que je prenne? »

« Tu avais peur que je ne t'aime plus? », haletai-je. Même en répétant ses paroles, je ne pouvais pas y croire. Une partie de moi était furieuse contre moi-même parce que si elle pensait une telle chose, c'était parce que je n'avais pas dû lui assurer mon amour assez souvent. Ça ne m'avait jamais traversé l'esprit que mon refus signifiait pour elle que je mettais en doute vouloir être avec elle pour l'éternité. Alors, aussi rapidement qu'était apparue la haine envers moi-même, elle s'en alla et je me mis à rire. Je ne savais pas si mon rire était dû au ridicule de sa supposition ou au soulagement que je ressentais.

« Toi qui es si intuitive, il t'arrive de te montrer franchement obtuse, Bella! »

Elle me regarda sans comprendre. Puis, lentement, un sourire étira ses lèvres. Je ne comprenais toujours pas comment elle avait pu être aussi inquiète, quand je lui avais dit à maintes reprises que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans elle. De plus, mon voyage à Volterra de l'an dernier devrait être une preuve suffisante.

« Tu n'imagines pas à quel point les choses seront plus faciles pour moi quand je ne serai plus obligé de me concentrer à chaque minute pour ne pas te tuer. » Habituellement, je gardais ça pour moi, mais maintenant, ça me semblait important de lui dire. Après avoir cru l'avoir perdu à jamais, contrôler ma soif de son sang était beaucoup plus facile. L'instinct de la garder saine et sauf avait depuis longtemps triomphé sur mes instincts primaires. Par contre, ça ne signifiait pas que ce n'était pas douloureux. Maintenant que je savais que Bella s'inquiétait que je ne l'aime plus lorsqu'elle sera transformée, je voulais lui rappeler que sa transformation me déchargerait de la douleur que j'avais cru devoir endurer pour toujours.

Cependant pour chaque bonheur, il y avait un sacrifice.

« Certes, des détails me manqueront », dis-je tristement, en caressant sa joue de mes doigts, essayant de mémoriser à quel point sa peau était douce et chaude. « Celui-là par exemple… »

Elle rougit sous mes doigts et malgré moi, je ris en pensant que ses réactions ne seraient plus aussi évidentes pour moi. Serais-je encore en mesure de lire en elle lorsque son cœur de ne battrait plus et que ses joue ne rougiraient plus pour me dire comment elle se sentait? J'espérais que oui, mais l'idée de trouver de nouvelles façons de la comprendre me rendait heureux.

« Et le bruit de ton cœur », dis-je en me concentrant dessus en me prélassant de sa douce mélodie. J'avais passé tellement de temps à l'écouter que je ne pouvais pas imaginer un monde sans lui. « C'est le plus beau son qui soit. Mon oreille s'y est tellement habituée, désormais, que je le reconnaîtrais entre mille. Pourtant, rien de cela n'importe », dis-je en berçant son visage. Mon amour. Ma raison de vivre. « Tu seras toujours ma Bella. Dotée d'une longévité un peu plus sûre. »

Elle ferma les yeux, paisible et sereine tandis que je caressai sa peau. Bientôt je n'aurais plus à me soucier de la perdre. Elle sera à moi, pour toujours.

Sauf que…

* * *

Oui, je sais, je ne coupe pas au bon moment, mais je ne pouvais pas couper plus loin. Il aurait fallu que je continue jusqu'au bout et dans ce cas là, vous ne l'auriez pas eu aujourd'hui. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que la suite est pour samedi.

Bisous xoxo

Miss Lunatik


	17. Chapitre 10 Le temps Suite

Bon samedi à toutes. Comme promis voici la suite du 10e chapitre.

Merci à : Mariefandetwilight – lena -lna933- – chouchoumag – aude77 – lapiaf83 – caro30 – petitefilledusud – luna – COCOTTE 56 – Christèle – alinette 74 – bettypoussin – eliloulou – Pata

Petitefilledusud : Il est vrai que parfois la traduction n'est pas facile à faire. Parfois, il y a des expressions que je ne comprend pas et je dois faire des recherche, mais ça pratique mon anglais. Et moi non plus je n'aime pas attendre des semaines pour avoir la suite d'une fic, alors j'essaie de faire au plus vite. Merci de ta review.

Luna : C'est vrai que le POV d'Edward est très intéressant… Je suis bien d'accord avec toi pourquoi n'a-t-on pas livre d'Edward Cullen dans révélation? Tu divorcerais pour Edward? : ) T'es pas la seule… Lol!

COCOTTE 56 : Merci de ta review et de toutes celles que tu me laisse. C'est de la motivation à l'état pure.

Christèle : Je suis contente de te combler de joie avec cette traduction. Moi aussi je me sens comme ça quand je lis un nouveau chapitre de cette fic. L'auteure est vraiment extraordinaire.

Bettypoussin : Je suis toute à fait d'accord avec toi. L'estime de soi n'est vraiment pas ce qui domine chez nos deux amoureux…

Pata : C'est vrai qu'ils sont mignons… Merci de ta review.

Disclamer 1 : Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM.

Disclamer 2 : Cette merveilleuse fic. est écrite par ForksVampireGirl.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

_Dans le chapitre précédent : _

_« Et le bruit de ton cœur », dis-je, me concentrant dessus en me prélassant de sa douce mélodie. J'avais passé tellement de temps à l'écouter battre que je ne pouvais pas imaginer un monde sans lui. « C'est le plus beau son qui soit. Mon oreille s'y est tellement habituée, désormais, que je le reconnaîtrais entre mille. Pourtant, rien de cela n'importe », dis-je. Mon amour. Ma raison de vivre. « Tu seras toujours ma Bella. Dotée d'une longévité un peu plus sûre. »_

_Elle ferma les yeux, paisible et sereine tandis que je caressais sa peau. Bientôt je n'aurais plus à me soucier de la perdre. Elle serait à moi, pour toujours._

_Sauf que…_

* * *

**SUITE DU CHAPITRE 10 – LE TEMPS**

Elle avait posé une question et j'avais la mienne. J'étais à la fois anxieux et nerveux de la poser, mais je savais que mon temps était compté, vu que la remise des diplômes était pour bientôt.

« Et maintenant, accepteras-tu de répondre à ma question? De m'avouer toute la vérité sans m'épargner? », demandai-je, utilisant les mots qu'elle avait choisie. Elle avait été très claire à propos de ses préoccupations et mon honnêteté absolue l'avais mise à l'aise. J'espérais que mes préoccupations étaient toutes aussi infondées et qu'elle me donnerait une réponse qui m'accordera le même soulagement.

« Bien sûr », répondit-elle rapidement.

C'était le moment et instantanément, je voulus revenir en arrière. Je ne savais pas si j'étais prêt pour sa réponse. Je pris une profonde inspiration et prononçai les mots qui me rongeaient depuis qu'elle avait refusée ma demande en mariage.

« Tu n'as pas envie de devenir ma femme. » Prononcer les mots à voix haute fut douloureux.

Elle haleta et son cœur sauta un battement avant qu'elle ne reprenne son sang froid. Après un moment elle dit : « C'est une assertion, pas une question », répétant mes propres mots. J'entrelaçai lentement mes doigts avec les siens.

« Je m'inquiète des raisons qui t'amènent à condamner mon envie de mariage », dis-je.

« Ce n'est pas une question non plus », dit-elle. Nous pouvions tourner autour du pot encore longtemps, mais chaque seconde qui passait brisait encore plus mon cœur silencieux. Elle me disait qu'elle voulait être avec moi pour toujours, mais je ne pouvais pas arrêter la petite voix au fond de mon esprit qui me disait : _elle ne veut pas être ta femme._

« Bella, je t'en prie », la suppliai-je.

« La vérité », chuchota-t-elle.

« Oui. Je suis capable de l'encaisser. » Je me préparai au pire. Si elle me disait que tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était de devenir un vampire – pour s'assurer d'être immortelle et ne plus jamais avoir peur – je savais que je lui donnerais. Peu importe si elle me voulait ou pas, moi tout ce que je désirais, c'était qu'elle soit heureuse.

« Tu vas te moquer de moi », dit-elle.

C'était très peu probable. Il m'était difficile d'imaginer que la raison pour laquelle ma bien aimé était prête à renoncer à son âme, mais ne me laissait pas mettre une bague à son doigt était amusante.

« Moi? Jamais de la vie! », dis-je sèchement.

« Oh que si », dit-elle en rougissant sauvagement. Ensuite, bien que ne n'aie pas dit un mot, son expression de tordit et elle cria : « Très bien, je suis sûre que tu vas croire que je plaisante, mais franchement! C'est tellement… tellement… embarrassant! » Elle avait l'air de se sentir coupable et elle détourna le regard, ce qui ne me facilita pas la tâche.

« Je ne te suis pas, là », soufflai-je.

Elle recula pour me regarder droit dans les yeux et je fus stupéfait par son expression. Elle était furieuse et soudain je me demandai si c'était pire que je l'avais imaginé. J'avais à peine été capable de gérer le fait qu'elle ne veuille pas m'épouser, mais maintenant, je me demandai si elle n'était pas en réalité révulsée par cette idée. J'étais blessé et choqué et je me mis à souhaiter pouvoir revenir à son simple « non ».

« Je ne suis pas ce genre de fille, Edward », dit-elle sèchement. Je ne l'avais jamais entendu prendre un ton aussi sec. « Je ne suis pas de celles qui se marient au sortir du lycée, de ces rustaudes de province que leurs petits copains ont mises en cloque. Pense à la rumeur, si je t'épousais. Nous ne sommes plus au XIXe siècle, les gens ne s'unissent plus à dix-huit ans! En tout cas pas les gens intelligents, responsable et mûrs! Je refuse d'être une rustaude. Ça ne me correspond pas… »

J'attendis qu'elle me dise qu'elle ne voulait pas être ma femme, qu'elle me dise qu'elle ne voulait pas être la promise pour l'éternité d'un monstre tel que moi. Mais elle ne dit rien de tout cela.

Tout ce qui me venait à l'esprit en ce moment, était que la raison pour laquelle elle m'avait dit non n'avait aucun rapport avec moi. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait aucun rapport avec elle non plus. Elle s'inquiétait de ce que les gens allaient penser, mais si elle arrêtait de donner de l'importance à ces gens qui n'auraient aucune place dans sa nouvelle vie, peut-être me dirait-elle oui.

Je réalisai qu'elle me regardait, attendant ma réaction.

« Et c'est tout? »

« Ça ne te suffit pas? »

« La vraie raison n'est pas que tu es… plus attirée par l'immortalité que par moi? »

« Voyons Edward! », dit-elle en riant et en bafouillant. « Moi… qui… avais toujours… pensé que… tu étais… bien plus intelligent… que moi! »

Je l'attirai dans mes bras en me mettant à rire moi aussi tandis que le poids du monde sembla se soulever de mes épaules. Apparemment, nous étions deux imbéciles qui s'inquiétaient inutilement quand tout ce que nous avions à faire, c'était de s'écouter et de se faire confiance.

« Edward », dit-elle en respirant mon odeur tandis que je baignai dans sa chaleur et son amour. « L'éternité sans toi ne m'intéresse pas. »

« Ouf! », soupirai-je.

« N'empêche », dit-elle avec un soupçon de culpabilité dans la voix. « Ça ne change rien. »

« Certes. J'admets ton point de vue, Bella, crois-moi. J'aimerais cependant que tu envisages les choses du mien. »

Elle hocha la tête prudemment. Je voulais tellement qu'elle voit les choses à travers mes yeux, juste un instant. Elle disait vouloir l'éternité avec moi, mais il y avait un problème. Elle n'avait pas vraiment la notion de ce que voulait vraiment dire l'éternité.

Moi, oui.

J'avais eu près de cent temps pour réfléchir à ce que l'éternité voulait réellement dire. Et durant la plupart de ces années, j'avais supposé que je la passerai seul. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre à quel point elle avait changé mon existence car elle était encore mortelle. Le temps signifiait quelque chose de totalement différent pour elle. Je savais que je la voulais pour toujours parce que je savais comment c'était sans elle. L'idée de l'éternité m'avait semblé insupportable avant Bella, mais maintenant, elle était un cadeau.

Je voulais qu'elle comprenne, mais nous vivions dans des mondes tellement différents – des époques différentes. Dans son monde, l'idée de se marier à dix-huit ans était absurde. Mais dans le mien – si j'avais vieillis à mon époque – il fallait s'y attendre.

« Vois-tu, moi j'ai toujours été ce genre de garçon. Dans mon monde, j'étais déjà un homme. Je ne cherchais pas l'amour, ayant trop envie de devenir soldat. Je ne songeais à rien d'autre qu'à la gloire idéalisée de la guerre telle qu'on la vendait aux futures recrues, à l'époque. Pourtant, si j'avais rencontré… » Je m'arrêtai, incapable de dire simplement quelqu'un parce que je savais que peu importe quand Bella serait entré dans ma vie, j'aurais voulu la faire avec elle. Elle était la seule qui faisait que mon existence valait la peine d'être vécu. « J'allais dire : si j'avais rencontré quelqu'un, mais ce serait inexact. Si je t'avais rencontrée, toi, je n'ai aucun doute sur la manière dont j'aurais réagi. Dès lors que j'aurais compris que tu étais celle qui m'était destinée, j'aurais mis un genou à terre et me serais efforcé d'obtenir ta main. Je t'aurais voulue pour l'éternité, même si ce mot n'avait alors pour moi pas la même signification qu'aujourd'hui. »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'étonnement et peut-être un brin de nervosité, mais je n'étais pas le moins du monde désolé. Il fallait qu'elle comprenne où je voulais en venir, pourquoi dans mon esprit il n'y avait aucunes raisons de ne pas l'épouser. Je savais que même au plus profond de l'âme qu'elle était sûre que je possédais, elle serait toujours la seule chose que j'aurais besoin.

« Respire, Bella », dis-je doucement lorsque je réalisai qu'elle n'avait pas bougée. Elle prit une respiration lente et forcée.

« Alors, vois-tu maintenant les choses comme moi, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu? », demandai-je. Peut-être était-ce plus un souhait, mais durant une seconde, j'aurais juré voir un éclat d'excitation dans ses yeux.

« Le problème, c'est que, pour moi, mariage et éternité ne sont pas deux notions mutuellement exclusives ou inclusives. Et comme nous vivons pour l'instant dans _mon_ monde », argumenta-t-elle avec un sourire. « Nous ferions sans doute mieux de nous adapter à mes mœurs, si tu me suis. »

Si têtue. La raison pour laquelle nous avions cette conversation, c'était parce qu'elle était fermement résolue à quitter son monde pour rejoindre le mien. Tout bien considéré, ce n'était pas fair-play de prendre la logique humaine et leur coutumes en compte.

« D'un autre côté, tu abandonneras bientôt derrière toi la notion de temps. Alors, pourquoi les coutumes passagères d'une culture donnée devraient-elles tant jouer sur notre décision? »

« Parce qu'il est d'usage de s'adapter aux coutumes du pays dans lequel on est? », argumenta-t-elle, mais je crois qu'elle savait que ce point était discutable. Je ris en voyant son expression indignée, momentanément heureux de nous dire ce que nous ressentions. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle change d'avis immédiatement. En fait, j'aurais été légèrement déçu qu'elle le fasse. Après tout, je ne lui avais pas demandé dans les règles et lorsque je le ferai, je voulais que ce soit parfait.

« Je ne t'oblige pas à trancher aujourd'hui, Bella. Mais j'estime qu'il est toujours bon de regarder les choses selon chaque partie en cause, pas toi? »

« Donc, ta condition… »

« Tient toujours. » J'essayai de ne pas penser à la formalité de tout ça. Termes et conditions – ça ressemblait plus à une affaire professionnelle que de deux personnes amoureuses qui discutaient de leur avenir ensemble. « J'ai entendu tes réticences », lui assurai-je. « Mais si tu tiens à ce que je me charge en personne de ta transformation… »

_Me ferais-tu d'abord l'honneur de devenir ma femme. Devenir mienne, comme je suis tiens, pour toujours?_

Cela aurait été si simple de laisser les mots sortir. Mais Bella avait commencée à fredonner la marche nuptiale et il m'était impossible d'ignorer le fait qu'il n'y avait aucune joie dans son ton. Elle n'était pas prête et je n'étais pas en mesure d'essuyer un autre rejet.

Alors j'attendrai. Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra. Heureusement, il y avait beaucoup de choses pour me distraire. Durant les brefs moments où j'étais à la maison, Alice babillait sans arrêt sur les détails de la fête et, lorsqu'elle n'en parlait pas à haute voix, elle y pensait. J'avais même cessé de lui répondre parce que je ne savais même plus ce qu'elle disait à haute voix. Je n'étais même pas sûr si elle le savait elle-même.

« Les fleurs arriveront ici demain et elles seront parfaites, excepté un petit bouquet qui sera légèrement flétrit. Il faut que je m'occupe de ça immédiatement. » _D'ailleurs pourquoi est-ce si difficile de livré des fleurs fraîches?_ « Et j'ai vu ce que tu as l'intention de mettre, Edward. C'est tout simplement terrible. Ne t'ai-je rien enseigné depuis toutes ces décennies? » _As-tu commencé à prendre des conseils de Bella? Parce que vraiment là…_ « D'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me donne encore cette peine. » _Par contre, ce n'est pas une cause perdue. Elle aura un meilleur sens de la mode après…_

Alice s'arrêta au milieu de sa pensée lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que je la regardais.

« Quoi? », me demanda-t-elle innocemment. « Je ne pensais pas que le sujet était encore tabou. La remise des diplômes est dans quelques jours. »

Elle me sourit avant de passer la porte angéliquement, probablement pour aller acheter encore plus d'inutiles décorations. Elle savait tout aussi bien que Bella que même si la date de la transformation de Bella avait été provisoirement fixée, tout dépendait de sa décision finale quant à ma condition – une décision qu'Alice me jurait qu'elle n'avait pas encore prise.

À chaque fois que j'essayais de déchiffrer ce qu'Alice avait vu – quoique ce soit qui pourrait me dire si une autre proposition plus formelle lui donnerait envie de me dire oui – elle trouvait une nouvelle façon – d'ailleurs, c'était très irritant – de me bloquer.

Et ce n'était certainement pas Bella qui allait me donner un aperçu. Notre conversation sur nos divergences d'opinions concernant le mariage avait été honnête, alors je m'étais entendu à entendre quelque chose dans ses rêves. Au lieu de cela, cette nuit-là, elle avait dormi en silence et lorsque je revins de mon habituelle course matinale, je la trouvai, distraite et jouant dans son bol de céréale, les yeux vitreux en regardant le journal. Je l'observai durant quelques minutes, essayant de lire son expression. Elle était définitivement préoccupée par ce qu'elle lisait et je frappai doucement, espérant la distraire de la tragédie qu'elle lisait.

« Bella? », dis-je. Elle ne leva pas les yeux du journal.

Elle sursauta, prise de panique tandis qu'elle se retourna pour me regarder. Je me sentis instantanément coupable d'avoir empiré son anxiété et je me précipitai pour prendre sa main dans la mienne.

« Je t'ai effrayée? Désolé. J'ai frappé… »

« Non, non », dit-elle la voix tremblante tandis que son regard revint au journal. « Tu as vu ça? »

**SEATTLE TERRORISÉE PAR**

**UNE SÉRIE DE MEURTRES**

« Je n'ai pas encore regardé les nouvelles, mais je me doutais que cela empirerait. Nous allons devoir intervenir. Et vite. »

Honnêtement, ma famille et moi pensions que ça devait arrêter. Soit par notre intervention en convaincant ceux qui avaient commis tout ça qu'il était dans leurs intérêts de partir ou par les Volturi qui mettraient fin à tout ça selon leurs propres règles. Carlisle était certain que nous pouvions encore faire quelque chose, bien que ma famille n'ait pas fait un autre voyage à Seattle depuis le premier qui n'avait pas du tout été productif. Ma famille n'avait pas eu l'intention de se battre. Ils avaient seulement espérés avoir un aperçu de ce à quoi nous avions affaire, mais les responsables de tout ça leur avait remarquablement échappé. Ça ne faisait aucun sens qu'ils soient des nouveaux nés parce que les nouveaux nés n'avaient aucunes compétences – ils avaient simplement le besoin incontrôlable de se nourrir.

« Qu'en dit Alice? », demanda-t-elle les yeux toujours collés au titre.

« Rien, et c'est tout le problème. Nous avons failli aller là-bas une bonne demi-douzaine de fois, mais elle ne détecte rien et perd confiance en elle. Elle a l'impression que beaucoup d'événements lui échappent, ces derniers temps, que quelque chose déraille, que ses visions faiblissent. »

« C'est possible? », haleta-t-elle.

« Va savoir. Le phénomène n'a jamais été étudié. Je n'y crois guère, pourtant. Les dons ont plutôt tendance à s'intensifier avec les années. Il suffit de penser à Aro et Jane. » Même mon propre don, excepté l'unique et déconcertante exception, semblait s'être amplifier au fil des années – et si ce n'est pas le don lui-même, c'est certainement ma capacité à le contrôler. Durant mes premières années en tant que vampire, j'avais été misérable, jusqu'à ce que je comprenne que je pouvais bloquer au moins un peu le bruit.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, alors? »

« À mon avis, c'est comme une prophétie qui se réalise dès qu'on en parle. Nous attendons qu'Alice voie quelque chose pour nous rendre à Seattle, et elle ne voit rien parce que nous n'irons pas tant qu'elle n'aura pas déterminé ce qui s'y passe. Du coup, elle n'arrive pas à nous envisager sur place. Mieux vaudrait peut-être que nous tentions d'opérer à l'aveugle. »

« Non », dit-elle fermement.

Je voyais bien la terreur dans ses yeux, et même si je souhaitais attendre qu'Alice voie quelque chose, je savais que le temps nous était compté. Nous prendrions probablement des mesures si Alice arrivait à dépasser ce qui bloquait ses visions. Si nous avions affaire à des nouveaux nés – malgré tout, ça restait l'option la plus probable – alors, il y avait une personne qui savait plus que tout à quoi nous avions affaire.

Je détestais devoir évoquer le passer qu'il était si déterminé à vouloir oublié, mais à ce stade, Jasper était notre plus grand avantage.

« As-tu très envie d'aller en cours aujourd'hui? Il ne reste que deux jours avant les derniers examens, nous n'apprendrons rien de nouveau. »

« Je survivrai sans le lycée, me semble-t-il. Qu'as-tu en tête? »

« J'aimerais discuter avec Jasper. »

Bella hocha la tête avec hésitation et je savais qu'elle ce demandait qu'elle était le rôle de Jasper dans cette situation, mais je doutais qu'elle pose la question. Nous roulions dans un silence légèrement mal à l'aise, tous les deux perdus dans nos pensées. Lorsque nous arrivâmes, ma famille nous attendait en regardant la télévision, espérant découvrir un indice.

_Pourquoi est-ce que je ne vois rien? Est-ce à cause des loups? Que faire si je ne vois pas les Volturi venir? Que faire s'ils sont déjà en route?_

Alice était assise dans l'escalier, angoissée. J'aurais voulu pouvoir lui dire quelque chose pour la rassurer, mais elle pensait exactement la même chose que moi. Nous dépendions tellement de son don, que si elle manquait quelque chose, ça pourrait être une catastrophe pour nous.

« Hey, Edward! », me dit Emmett en nous rejoignant. Il souriait. Il était le seul à ne pas être dévoré par l'inquiétude. « On sèche les cours, Bella? », demanda-t-il légèrement.

« Moi aussi », lui dis-je.

« Certes », rit-il. « Mais elle, c'est son premier bac. »

Je soupirai, certes irrité, mais quand même reconnaissant qu'au moins un d'entre nous arrivais à garder une attitude positive. Je regardai Carlisle en lui donnant le journal et je remarquai qu'il ne voulait pas me regarder dans les yeux. Il était tellement habitué à être celui qui gardait la tête froide, le seul à ne pas laisser le reste de la famille paniquer. Et pourtant, même lui craignait le pire.

« Ils évoquent un tueur en série », dis-je.

« Deux spécialiste en ont débattu sur CNN _(N/T : Chaîne d'information américaine)_ toute la matinée. »

« Nous ne pouvons pas laisser cela se poursuivre. »

Il regarda Bella une fraction de seconde. _Je sais. Mais à moins qu'Alice trouve un moyen de savoir ce qui bloque ses visions, nous ne savons pas qui ni combien ils sont. Ça pourrait se transformer en combat si facilement. Et si ce sont des nouveaux nés, ils ne se soucieront pas de savoir s'il y a des témoins. Et lorsque les Volturi viendront, ils nous accuseront d'avoir violé les règles._

« Alors, allons-y tout de suite », dit Emmett et Rosalie siffla du deuxième étage. « Je m'ennuie à mourir. »

_Ce n'est pas notre combat… Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous nous donnerions cette peine. Que les Volturi nous rendent visite._

Trouvant qu'il m'était plus difficile que d'habitude d'ignorer Rose, je forçai mon attention à se diriger vers Emmett. « Quelle éternelle pessimiste! »

_Eh bien, si nous voulons que ça se termine rapidement, nous pourrions toujours amener Bella avec nous. Elle semble appeler tout le monde et je suis sûr qu'elle attirerait les nouveaux nés directement vers nous._

Je faillis me jeter sur elle et il fallut que je prenne sur moi pour que mon visage reste sans expression. Elle ne plaisantait qu'à moitié et cela n'arrangeait pas du tout les choses.

« Je suis inquiet », dit Carlisle en éloignant mon attention de Rose. « Nous ne nous sommes encore jamais mêlés d'histoire pareilles. Cela ne nous concerne pas. Nous ne sommes pas les Volturi. »

« Je ne tiens pas à ce que les Volturi vienne ici », dis-je fermement.

Carlisle essaya – pour moi – de ne pas penser à ce que le reste de ma famille pensait déjà. Mais même de lui, j'entendis : _Bella sera immortelle. Alors, ils peuvent bien venir, nous aurons respecté notre part du marché._

« Il y a aussi tous ces innocent qui meurent », dit Esmé, plus pour elle-même. « Ce n'est pas bien. »

« Je sais », dit Carlisle en lui prenant doucement la main.

_Je ne comprends pas le motif, mais c'est la seule chose qui ait du sens… _Jasper regardait le sol en secouant lentement la tête. _Toutes ses morts sans aucune considération… On dirait qu'ils s'exercent pour quelque chose. Et les morts n'arrêtent pas d'augmenter, comme s'ils grandissaient en nombre tous les jours. Ils restent au même endroit… attendant la suite peut-être? Nous pensions qu'ils étaient plusieurs, mais une armée…_

« Tiens! », haletai-je. « Je n'y avais pas songé. Tu as raison. Ça ne peut être que ça. Et ça change tout. » Jasper releva la tête. Il rencontra mon regard, les yeux grands ouverts et je sus qu'il n'avait pas réalisé que je l'écoutais. Il était trop perturbé par ses pensées. J'allais m'excuser auprès de lui, mais je remarquai que le reste de ma famille était plus irrité que lui.

_À voix haute frérot? Sérieusement, aller…_, pensa Emmett.

_Honnêtement, comment peux-tu attendre quoi que ce soit de nous si toi et Jasper parlé en code_, ajouta Rose.

Alice me regarda, blessé. _Je vais être complexée. Est-ce que ça vous ennuierait de partager?_

Même Carlisle était légèrement perturbé._ L'heure n'est pas à garder les choses pour toi, Edward._

« Mieux vaut que tu leur explique », dis-je à Jasper. « En revanche, je me pose des questions sur le sens de la démarche », murmurai-je.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte? », demanda Alice à Jasper. « À quoi tu penses? »

Jasper me regarda, semblant se sentir trahit et je marmonnai un : « désolé » pour lui. Il n'aimait pas être au centre de l'attention, et il regardait les visages qui le regardaient avec appréhension, nerveusement. J'étais sur le point de lui offrir de leur expliquer à sa place lorsqu'il pensa : _Inutile de le garder pour moi plus longtemps. D'abord, Bella doit connaître mon histoire. Après tout, elle fait partie de la famille._

Son expression s'adoucit tandis qu'il se tourna vers Bella, et je fus heureux qu'elle soit assez concentrée sur lui pour ne pas remarquer le choc dans mon visage. Jasper détestait parler de son passé. S'inquiétait-il à ce point pour Bella pour qu'il veuille qu'elle connaisse son histoire?

« Tu ne comprends pas », dit-il doucement, les yeux fixés sur Bella.

« C'est notre cas à tous », marmonna Emmett.

« Sois patient. Il faut que Bella saisisse, elle aussi. Elle est des nôtres, à présent. »

_Laisse-moi savoir lorsque nous arriverons à la partie que je ne connais pas déjà…_ Emmett leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Jasper se retourna vers Bella.

« Que sais-tu de moi, Bella? »

« Pas grand-chose », murmura-t-elle.

_Est-ce qu'elle sait des choses sur les nouveaux nés, Edward? Est-ce qu'elle sait que j'ai tué tant de fois?_

« Non. Et tu devines pourquoi je ne lui ai pas raconté. Mais tu as raison, il est temps qu'elle l'apprenne. »

_Peut-elle gérer ça?_, me demanda-t-il et j'hochai légèrement la tête, espérant avoir raison.

Lentement, Jasper commença à retrousser ses manches et je regardai Bella tandis qu'il mit son poignet à la lumière. Il lui fallut un moment, mais lorsqu'elle reconnu la marque, elle haleta.

« Oh! Tu as la même que moi », dit-elle.

_Si seulement je n'en avais qu'une…_, pensa-t-il en révélant plus de sa peau mutilée.

« Oh, mon Dieu! Que t'est-il arrivé? », demanda-t-elle en constatant le nombre de cicatrises. Son histoire était horrible et je ne voulais pas qu'elle la connaisse entièrement, mais lorsque je vis l'expression de Jasper, je sus qu'il n'y avait aucun retour possible.

Même s'il n'avait jamais dit exactement pourquoi, je savais comment il avait eu chacune de ses cicatrices. Il les cachait sous ses vêtements, mais je savais que chaque nuit, Alice les embrassait. Une promesse silencieuse qu'il n'aurait plus jamais à ressentir ce genre de douleur. Je savais que peu importe le nombre de décennies écoulés, Jasper serait toujours hanté par la violence de son ancienne vie. Et comme il était sûr qu'il ne pourrait pardonner à ceux qui l'avaient blessé, il était certain que rien ne pourrait expier ce qu'il avait fait.

Je retins mon souffle lorsqu'il qu'il commença à raconter son histoire, tandis que je me demandai à quel point Bella en saurait lorsqu'il aurait fini.

* * *

Bisous xoxo

Miss Lunatik


	18. Chapitre 11 Nouveau né

Bonjours à toutes. J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine. Beaucoup d'entre vous n'ont pas beaucoup aimé ce chapitre dans le roman. Mais vous allez voir que ForksVampireGirl a remaniée ce chapitre avec brio. Bonne lecture!

Merci à : lapiaf83 – caro30 – petitefilledusud – aliecullen4ever – Low37 – lena-lna933- – isabellamisa – bettypoussin – eliloulou – Marie-Chantal – COCOTTE56 – Cynthia – aude77 – luna – chouchoumag – Mariefandetwiligt – Christèle

Bettypoussin : Merci de ta review.

Marie-Chantal : Pour le tome 2, c'est certain que l'auteure ne le fera pas, parce que comme moi, elle n'aime pas lorsqu'ils ne sont pas ensemble. Par contre si tu vas au Chapitre 2 Liberté suite, tu y trouveras des liens pour les outakes (en français) de ce 2e tome. Ils sont écrits par SM en personne. Pour ce qui est du 4e tome, l'auteure m'a fait part de son envie de le faire. Attention, cela ne signifie pas qu'elle le fera, mais j'ai bonne espoir… Ceci dit, elle n'a pas encore termine EE.

COCOTTE 56 : Bien contente que ma trad. réussisse à te faire décompresser.

Petitefilledusud : Merci de ta review.

Cynthia : Merci de ta review et merci d'en laisser un (ou plusieurs) à chaque semaine.

Luna : Je suis comme toi. J'avais oubliée certain passage et ForkVampireGirl me les fait redécouvrir d'une merveilleuse façon. C'est vrai que je me demande comme ça se fait qu'elle n'ait pas au moins 1000 review sur cette excellente fic. Elle a tellement de talent. Environ une fois par fois, je lui fais part de vos commentaires, alors je ne manquerai pas de lui transmettre tes encouragements.

Christèle : Pas grave si tu te répète. Ça me fait toujours autant plaisir…

Disclamer 1 : Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM.

Disclamer 2 : Ce magnifique POV Edward est écrit par ForksVampireGirl.

* * *

_Dans le chapitre précédent :_

_Même s'il n'avait jamais dit exactement pourquoi, je savais comment il avait eu chacune de ses cicatrices. Il les cachait sous ses vêtements, mais je savais que chaque nuit, Alice les embrassait. Une promesse silencieuse qu'il n'aurait plus jamais à ressentir ce genre de douleur. Je savais que peu importe le nombre de décennies écoulés, Jasper serait toujours hanté par la violence de son ancienne vie. Et comme il était sûr qu'il ne pourrait pardonner à ceux qui l'avaient blessé, il était certain que rien ne pourrait expier ce qu'il avait fait._

_Je retins mon souffle tandis qu'il commençait son histoire en me demandant à quel point Bella en saurait lorsqu'il aurait fini._

_

* * *

_

**CHAPITRE 11 – NOUVEAU NÉ**

Avec un dernier coup d'œil dans ma direction – un regard rempli d'assurance et d'excuse –, Jasper commença à raconter son histoire. Il savait de quoi j'avais peur, évidemment qu'il le savait. Il sentait ma peur. Jamais depuis ce jour où j'avais emmené Bella à la maison et lui avait parlé de notre histoire j'avais eu si peur de l'effrayer avec la vérité. Elle m'avait taquiné parce que j'avais attendu qu'elle cri et qu'elle s'enfuit, et même si elle m'avait toujours assuré que je n'étais pas le monstre que je croyais, Jasper lui l'avait été, du moins pendant un certain temps. Il avait assassiné plus que nous tous réunis. Même lors de mes jours les plus sombres, j'étais loin d'avoir été entouré par les atrocités auxquelles Jasper avait du faire face.

Bella avait entendu l'histoire de Rosalie, et bien qu'elle ait été brutale et terrible, ce qu'elle avait connu avait montré les horreurs que l'homme était capable de faire tandis que l'histoire de Jasper, démontrait les pires horreurs de notre espèce. Comme il parlait, je regardai attentivement le visage de Bella, prêt à l'arrêter si je croyais que ça devenait trop pour elle. Il fallait qu'elle comprenne d'où il venait, mais moi je savais tout ce que Jasper était prêt à avouer. Et il n'était pas nécessaire de lui donner plus de cauchemars qu'elle n'en avait déjà.

Il parlait prudemment, lisant ses émotions comme je lisais son expression. Il lui décrivait l'image du monde tel qu'il était et tel qu'il est toujours pour nos semblables. Un monde où les humains ne sont rien de plus que de la nourriture, des points rouges sur une carte, comme Jasper lui dit, en soulignant les régions les plus peuplées – donc les plus faciles où vivre. Plus il y a d'humains à un endroit, plus il est facile de s'alimenter sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive.

_Comme Seattle,_ ajouta-t-il silencieusement en me jetant un coup d'œil. _Et crois-moi, je regrette que cela ressemble à ce point à mon passé. Mais je sais comment ils pensent. Et si quelqu'un voulait s'approprier une ville tel que Seattle, pourquoi ne construirait-il pas une armée pour la défendre? De plus, les humains trouvent toujours une explication, même si les morts sont mystérieuses. Alors une armée ne risque pas vraiment l'exposition._

« Il est vrai que, dans le sud, les clans se moquent bien de ce que les humains voient ou pas », dit-il. Je ne voulais pas l'admettre, mais tout ça avait du sens et si nous avions affaire à une armée de nouveaux nés, je n'étais pas sûr que nous puissions les arrêter avant que les Volturi n'interviennent.

« Ce sont les Volturi dont ils se méfient, les seuls qu'ils craignent », continua Jasper en étant venu à la même conclusion que moi. _Et Dieu merci,_ pensa-t-il en s'excusant rapidement lorsqu'il sentit mon anxiété. Jasper avait toujours été reconnaissant de l'existence des Volturi, et même le fait de savoir qu'ils pourraient nous détruire, détruire Bella, ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir du respect pour eux.

« Sans eux, nous autres serions très vite exposés. » Il parlait toujours à Bella, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il défendait ses sentiments pour les Volturi pour moi et dans une certaine mesure, je le comprenais. Il avait assisté à tant d'horreurs, que de savoir qu'il y avait une limite – qu'il y avait des règles que les assoiffés de sang avec lesquelles il avait vécu devaient respecter – lui apportait une certaine paix.

Bella écoutait en silence. Sa respiration était régulière, mais peu profonde tandis que Jasper lui expliquait à quel point les clans du sud étaient différents des clans du nord. Ils vivaient réellement comme les vampires que les humains avaient inventés. Ils sortaient durant la nuit sans aucune considération pour la vie humaine. Je la regardai, évaluai ses réactions, mais son expression resta indéniablement détendue jusqu'à ce que Jasper lui parle de la guerre.

« Mais pour quelle raison luttent-ils? », demanda-t-elle. Sa voix avait été à peine un murmure.

« Tu te souviens de la carte pleine de points rouges? », lui demanda-t-il. Elle hocha nerveusement la tête et Jasper sentit que je voulais qu'il arrête.

_Elle va bien, Edward. Je lui envoie constamment des vagues de calme, mais elle en a à peine besoin. Elle est… fascinée._

Bien sûr qu'elle était fascinée. Quand allais-je apprendre que Bella gérait la réalité de mon monde bien mieux que je ne le croyais? Cependant, lorsque Jasper nomma l'un des personnages de son histoire, je vis une lueur de crainte dans les yeux de Bella. Lorsqu'il lui expliqua comment Benito avait supprimé plusieurs clans dans le seul but de proclamer certaines des villes les plus peuplées son aire de chasse personnelle, son cœur commença à battre la chamade.

« Comment s'y est-il pris? », demanda-t-elle la voix tremblante.

« Il avait créé une armée de nouveaux nés. Il a été le premier à y penser et, au départ, personne n'a pu l'arrêter. Les très jeunes vampires sont incontrôlables, sauvages, presque ingérable. »

Instinctivement, je serrai Bella encore plus contre moi, anticipant sa réaction, même si je n'étais pas sûr de ce qu'elle serait. Allait-elle être effrayée de savoir qu'une armée de nouveaux nés pouvait exister et qu'il était très probable que c'était ce qui causait tant de morts à Seattle? Serait-elle énervée que je ne lui en ais jamais parlé? Allait-elle se demander ce que serait ses premières années en tant que vampire? Si oui ou non elle serait aussi sauvage et ingérable que ceux que Jasper venait de lui décrire?

J'attendais, mais elle ne dit rien. En surface elle semblait sereine. Si ce n'était pas de son cœur qui battait la chamade et de sa respiration irrégulière, j'aurais pu pense qu'elle que ça ne la perturbait pas. Jasper lui parla des armées qui avaient été créé pour lutter contre l'armée qui avait fait tant de dégâts. Il lui parla de l'une des périodes les plus sombres de l'histoire des vampires. Il lui raconta tout et elle écoutait avec ce qui me semblait être une curiosité morbide.

Il ne m'échappa pas qu'à chaque fois que Jasper mentionnait les Volturi, Bella flancha, et avec raison. Penser à eux était probablement la partie la plus difficile, parce que même si Jasper racontait une histoire, les Volturi eux, étaient bien réelle pour Bella. Et même si je lui assurais que s'ils venaient nous le saurions bien avant, elle les craignait par-dessus tout.

Cependant, les Volturi avaient fait leur part et j'étais d'accord avec Jasper lorsqu'il expliqua à Bella que c'était à eux que nous devions notre mode de vie actuel. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer ce qu'il serait arrivé s'ils n'étaient pas intervenus lorsque les premières guerres avaient éclatés. Aucunes villes ne seraient sûres et les vampires ne seraient pas restés de simples légendes. Tous les humains connaîtraient notre existence et chaque être humain craindrait pour sa vie. Mais grâce aux Volturi, notre existence était restée cachée – et ceux qui, comme ma famille et moi étaient en mesure d'interagir avec eux, menaient une vie presque normale.

_Je crois qu'elle sait déjà ce que je m'apprête à lui dire,_ pensa Jasper ce qui ramena mon attention sur lui. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux durant une fraction de seconde avant de poursuivre.

« Ces luttes se sont poursuivies, à une échelle plus modeste néanmoins. De temps à autre, quelqu'un dépassait les bornes, les journaux humains se mettaient à poser des questions, les Volturi apparaissaient et réglaient le problème, sans pour autant toucher à ceux qui avaient respecté les règles, les autorisant à poursuivre leurs activités… »

Et comme il l'avait prédit…

« C'est ainsi que tu as été créé », chuchota-t-elle.

« Oui. »

J'avais envie de lui demander de s'arrêter là, mais ce qu'il avait commencé devait être complété. La curiosité de Bella était piquée. Comment avait-il fini avec une famille comme la nôtre – une famille qui protégeait la vie plutôt que de la prendre sans même y réfléchir une seconde?

Jasper poursuivit son histoire tandis que j'eus besoin d'une distraction, alors je comptai les battements du cœur de Bella. Il parla brièvement du temps qu'il avait passé dans l'armée confédérée. Lui, comme moi, avions été séduit par l'idée d'en faire partie et à cause de son don, il n'avait eu aucune peine à l'intégré. Et c'était probablement la raison pour laquelle le vampire qui l'avait transformé l'avait fait. Elle avait sentie qu'il avait beaucoup de capacités. Au fil du temps, il avait apprit à apprécier son don, mais au début il avait de nombreuses raisons de le détester. Jasper avait passé des milliers de nuits à y réfléchir et j'entendais encore de l'amertume dans sa voix tandis qu'il le décrivait à Bella.

« _Il est idéal, jeune, costaud, officier_…, a-t-elle continué avant de s'interrompre. _Il a aussi quelque chose en plus,_ a-t-elle enchaîné. _Vous le sentez? Il est… captivant._ »

_Elles m'ont choisie parce qu'elles savaient que je serais un complément puissant. Elles ont sentie que j'étais spécial, même lorsque j'étais seulement humain. Pourquoi ne puis-je pas être comme les autres?_

Jasper avait accepté depuis longtemps ce qu'il était devenu. La plupart du temps, il était très heureux. Il avait Alice et il savait que si sa vie avait suivie un chemin normal, il ne l'aurait pas trouvé. Pourtant – comme la plupart d'entre nous – il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire : et si? Et s'il avait seulement été un soldat normal – l'auraient-elle choisi si elles n'avaient pas sentie ce qu'il était capable de faire? Et s'il n'avait jamais rejoint l'armée – où sa vie l'aurait-elle conduit?

Tandis que Jasper parlait du moment juste avant que sa vie ne prenne fin, il envoya une vague de calme, et pour la première fois, je me demandai si c'était pour Bella qu'il le faisait ou pour lui-même. Chaque fois que nous pensions à notre transformation, il nous était difficile de ne pas se rappeler de la violente douleur en détail et j'avais l'impression qu'il essayait de s'engourdir avant de parler. Aucune vague de calme venant de lui ne pourrait entièrement calmer la panique que je ressentais. Avec Bella, j'étais toujours resté vague sur le processus et même s'il fallait qu'elle sache ce qui allait lui arrivée si elle menait ses plans à terme, je n'étais pas encore prêt à ce qu'elle l'entende.

J'étais sur le point de l'interrompre, mais évidemment, Jasper avait une longueur d'avance. Il sentait mon hésitation ou mes nerfs et il poussa un soupir silencieux. _D'accord. Mais plus elle y est préparée, plus ce sera facile pour elle._

« Quelques jours plus tard », continua-t-il. « Ma nouvelle existence commençait. »

Je savais que la prochaine partie de l'histoire de Jasper était pour lui la plus difficile à raconter et cela ne m'étonna pas lorsqu'il passa outre certains détails. Durant ses premières années, il faisait intégralement partie de l'armée de Maria, apprenant à se battre et formant les autres nouveaux nés. Il avait souvent été récompensé. Évidemment, il n'y avait qu'une seule récompense qu'un nouveau né appréciait – le sang. Jasper s'abstint de le prononcer à voix haute. Non seulement pour Bella, mais aussi pour son propre bien être. Même après toutes ses années passées avec notre famille, une partie de lui avait toujours envie de s'alimenter en fonction de sa nature plutôt qu'en fonction de sa conscience. Le degré de difficulté était son plus sombre secret et il n'y avait que moi qui savais que c'était pour lui un combat quotidien. Alice comprenait jusqu'à un certain point, mais lorsque Jasper était tenté, tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était le résultat final. Elle pouvait voir si les choses étaient difficiles pour lui, mais elle l'arrêtait toujours avant qu'il n'aille trop loin. Elle n'entendait pas la bataille qui faisait rage dans son esprit comme moi.

Il ne m'échappa pas qu'une fois qu'il eut parlé des récompenses qu'il recevait, il fut plus conscient que d'habitude de l'appel du sang de Bella. Instinctivement, je me rapprochai d'elle, prêt à la défendre contre lui comme j'avais déjà eu à le faire, mais il secoua la tête imperceptiblement en laissant une autre vague de calme inonder la pièce.

_Je me contrôle, Edward. Je te le jure. La soif ne me désarmera plus jamais. Du moins, pas quand Bella est concernée. Je ne me pardonnerai jamais tout le mal qu'un moment de faiblesse de ma part vous a fait et je ne permettrai jamais cela de se reproduire._

Lorsque j'entendis la sincérité de ses mots, la détermination absolue dans son esprit, je me détendis. Tandis que les minutes passèrent, je m'attendais de moins en moins à ce que Jasper perde le contrôle ou que Bella entendre quelque chose de trop dure pour elle. Lorsque finalement j'arrivai à arrêter complètement, je fus fasciné par les paroles de Jasper. J'avais entendu son histoire d'innombrables fois par l'intermédiaire de son esprit, mais il était rare de l'entendre la raconter à voix haute.

Cela m'avait toujours étonné que Jasper développe une conscience vu la façon dont il avait vécu. Même après tant d'années avec nous, il croyait toujours que nous étions mieux que lui parce qu'il avait plus de difficulté à s'abstenir, mais en réalité, rien ne pouvait être plus loin de la vérité. Le fait qu'il ait vécu dans la violence et la guerre de sang, qu'il s'en soit sortit avec rien de plus que son humanité, était stupéfiant.

Jasper parla brièvement du lien qu'il avait développé avec Maria, mais par amour pour Alice, il omit certains détails. Il parla de leur conquête, revendiquant ville après ville et de la perte des nouveaux nés perdus dans plusieurs batailles. Je me demandai s'il s'était aperçu qu'à chaque fois qu'il se rappelait d'un camarade tombé au combat, il traçait les cicatrices qu'il avait sur les bras avec ses doigts.

Maria et Jasper ont été ensemble durant plusieurs années, bien que Jasper ait toujours cru qu'elle restait auprès de lui à cause de son don et de ses capacités en tant que combattant. Et c'est probablement à cause de ça qu'il a pu si facilement partir lorsque l'opportunité de vivre avec un nouveau mode de vie s'est présenté à lui. Lorsqu'il expliqua qu'il était de sa responsabilité de se débarrassé des nouveaux nés, j'entendis Bella soupirer. Je m'approchai encore plus près d'elle en suppliant silencieusement Jasper de ne pas continuer.

_Elle est troublée, mais c'est plus par sympathie pour moi que par peur,_ m'assura Jasper. Je me forçai à me détendre, mais fus vraiment soulagé lorsqu'il se concentra sur un survivant – un nouveau né plus civilisé. Lorsque Peter n'avait plus pu supporter davantage leur mode de vie, Jasper lui avait permit de prendre la fuite. C'était la première fois qu'il défiait Maria. Aussitôt qu'il commença à parler du jour où Peter était revenu pour lui, son expression s'adoucit et je sus que le pire était passé.

« Peter m'a raconté sa nouvelle vie en compagnie de Charlotte, m'a révélé des options auxquelles je n'avais jamais osé songer. En cinq ans, ils ne s'étaient pas battus une seule fois, alors qu'ils avaient multiplié les rencontres dans le nord. Il était donc possible de coexister sans pagaille permanente. Une conversation a suffi à me convaincre. J'étais prêt à partir, soulagé de ne pas devoir tuer Maria. J'étais avec elle depuis autant de temps que Carlisle et Edward, même si notre lien était moins puissant. Lorsque le seul objectif de l'existence est la lutte et le sang, les relations sont faibles et se brisent facilement. Je m'en suis donc allé sans me retourner. »

_C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai vu pour la première fois un aperçu de notre avenir ensemble,_ pensa Alice tandis qu'un sourire éclaira son visage. _Il restait encore beaucoup de temps avant que je ne le rencontre, mais c'est cette décision qui a fini par le conduire vers moi. Tout allait tellement mieux lorsque j'ai su qu'il allait me rejoindre._

Jasper ne put entendre ses paroles, mais il pouvait sentir son amour, ce qui lui facilita la tâche pour finir de raconter ses dernières années de sa vie d'autrefois, avant qu'il ne trouve Alice, avant que tout ne change. Il se souvenait en détail de l'agonie de chaque vie qu'il avait prises. Il dit à Bella à quel point il lui était difficile de ressentir tout ce que ses victimes ressentaient. Elle le regardait avec sympathie, la compréhension inscrit dans ses yeux, et pour cela, je l'aimai encore plus. Jasper lui avait parlé honnêtement, mais brutalement des vies qu'il avait prises, mais tout ce qu'éprouvait Bella, était de la compassion pour sa souffrance.

« J'ai essayé de tuer moins souvent », expliqua-t-il presque plus pour s'excuser, même Bella était bien loin de l'accuser. « Mais ma soif était toutefois telle que j'étais incapable d'y résister. Après un siècle de satisfaction immédiate, j'ai trouvé l'autodiscipline plutôt… difficile. Je suis encore loin de la perfection. »

Je m'attendais au flot habituel de pensées coupables, mais rien ne vint. Peut-être qu'il commençait à réalisé qu'aucun de nous n'attendait des excuses pour le mode de vie qu'il avait laissé derrière lui. Au lieu de cela, son esprit alla directement au restaurant où il avait rencontré Alice. Il se rappelait parfaitement l'expression qu'elle avait sur le visage ce jour-là. Dans son esprit, elle était la perfection – un ange assis, seul, qui l'attendait. Ses souvenirs de ce premier moment étaient si personnels, si intimes que je me sentais comme un intrus.

« Puis, il y a eu ce jour de tempête à Philadelphie. J'étais sorti à la lumière, un acte qui me mettait encore mal à l'aise. Conscient que rester sous la pluie attirerait l'attention, je me suis réfugié dans un petit restaurant à moitié vide. Mes yeux étaient assez sombres pour que personne ne les remarque, même si cela m'inquiétait, car ils trahissaient ma soif. Elle était là. Elle m'attendait, évidemment. »

Puis, pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait commencé à raconter sa tragique histoire, le visage de Jasper s'illumina et il rit doucement. « Dès que je suis apparu, elle a sauté de son tabouret, est venue directement à moi. J'étais sous le choc. Je ne savais pas trop si elle comptait m'attaquer, seule explication que mon passé me donnait d'un tel comportement. Mais elle souriait. Et les émotions qui émanaient d'elle ne ressemblaient en rien à ce que je connaissais. »

_J'étais déjà amoureuse de toi, idiot_, pensa-t-elle. Je souris en souhaitant pour un instant que ce soit Jasper qui entende les pensées des autres, bien que j'étais sûr qu'Alice lui ait dit à plusieurs reprises. Pour elle, leur histoire d'amour avait commencée bien avant leur rencontre.

« _Tu m'as fait attendre,_ m'a-t-elle dit » Jasper sourit en citant les premières paroles qu'Alice lui avait dit et je me demandai s'il avait remarqué qu'elle s'était rapprochée. Elle avait besoin d'être plus près de lui, mais ne elle ne voulait pas l'interrompre jusqu'à ce que le moment soit venu. Elle s'arrêta à quelques pas de Bella et regarda Jasper avec le mélange d'affection et de passion qu'ils partageaient indéniablement.

« Et tu t'es incliné comme le parfait gentlemen du sud et t'es excusé », dit Alice en riant.

_Ma sauveuse_, pensa Jasper en regardant Alice. _M'attendant et prête à m'aider à réaliser que cette misérable existence valait la peine d'être vécue._ « Tu as tendu la main », continua-t-il en s'emparant de sa main. « Je l'ai prise sans m'arrêter pour tenter de comprendre ce qui se passait. Pour la première fois depuis presque un siècle, j'ai espéré. »

« J'étais drôlement soulagée. J'avais peur que tu ne viennes jamais », dit-elle avec un sourire.

Ils se regardèrent un long moment, et même si Bella n'entendait pas leur déclaration d'amour silencieuse, je savais qu'elle le voyait dans leurs yeux. Il y avait quelque chose de pur dans la façon qu'ils avaient de se regarder et je devais admettre que durant de nombreuses décennies j'avais été jaloux de se qu'ils partageaient.

Je ne m'étais jamais pensé assez digne ou tout simplement je n'avais jamais cru qu'un match aussi parfait que celui d'Alice et Jasper existerait pour moi. Je n'avais jamais imaginé que quelqu'un puisse me regarder de cette façon. Et pourtant, j'avais trouvé Bella qui – d'une impossible, mais merveilleuse façon – me regardait de la même façon.

« Alice m'a raconté ce qu'elle avait vu de Carlisle et des siens », continua Jasper. « J'ai eu du mal à croire que pareille existence était possible. Elle m'a redonné de l'optimisme, cependant, et nous sommes partis les retrouver. »

« Et leur flanquer la frousse de leur vie », plaisantai-je et revoyant ce jour-là dans le souvenir de Carlisle. J'aurais souhaité être là pour le voir moi-même. « Imagine, Bella. Emmett et moi étions en train de chasser, et voilà que Jasper débarque, couvert de cicatrices et traînant derrière lui ce petit lutin… », ris-je. « … qui nous salue par notre prénom et demande dans quelle chambre elle peut s'installer. »

Jasper et Alice se mirent à rire en revivant le jour qui avait tout changé pour eux.

_J'avais déjà vu que Carlisle allait nous demander si nous voulions rester, alors le demander me semblait superflu…_

Je lui souris. Les formalités n'étaient pas vraiment sa tasse de thé. « Quand je suis rentré à la maison, toutes mes affaires avaient été entreposées au garage. »

« Tu avais la plus belle vue », dit elle en haussant les épaules et je me joins à leurs rires.

« C'est une belle histoire », dit Bella et nous nous arrêtèrent tous de rire.

_Et dire que tu avais peur qu'elle se sauve en criant_, pensa sarcastiquement Alice.

_Elle est une éternelle optimiste,_ ajouta Jasper en secouant la tête, étonné.

« La fin », expliqua-t-elle timidement. « La rencontre avec Alice. »

« Oui, elle a tout changé. Je suis bien, ici. » _Où serais-je sans elle?_

Heureusement, c'était quelque chose que nous n'aurions jamais à envisager, mais je crois que Jasper et moi connaissions déjà la réponse. Même si sa conscience était déjà troublée avant qu'Alice le mène à Carlisle, il n'aurait jamais su qu'il y avait d'autres options que la mise à mort et la culpabilité.

_Je ne comprends toujours pas comme ça se fait que je n'ai rien vu_, pensa Alice tristement en me ramenant brusquement au présent et tout ce que ça signifiait. « Une armée. Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu rien dit? »

L'attention de tout le monde se tourna vers Jasper, qui essayait encore de trouver un sens à tout ça.

« Je craignais de me tromper. De plus, quelles sont leurs raisons? Pourquoi quelqu'un créerait-il une bande de nouveaux nés à Seattle? Il n'y a, là-bas, ni vieilles histoires ni vendettas. Rien à conquérir non plus, personne ne revendique ce territoire. Les nomades y passent sans s'y arrêter. Et pourtant, tout es là, et je suis sûr que la ville est ravagée par une armée de jeunes vampires. Moins de vingt, à mon avis. Celui ou celle qui les a fabriqués les a lâchés dans la nature. La situation va empirer, et les Volturi vont bientôt rappliquer. Je suis même surpris qu'ils aient laissé les choses s'envenimer aussi longtemps. »

Bella haleta à la mention des Volturi, alors je la serrai contre moi en écoutant les réflexions de ma famille. Jasper avait finit de raconter son histoire et il avait l'attention de tout le monde. La discussion impliquait maintenant tout le monde et nous avions tous du mal à trouver une solution.

« Que pouvons-nous faire? », demanda Carlisle. _Je ne veux pas que ça se termine en combat, mais peut-être que nous n'aurions pas le choix._

« Si nous souhaitons éviter l'intervention des Volturi », dit Jasper en regardant rapidement, mais résolument dans ma direction. « Nous devons détruire ces troupes immédiatement. » _Edward, je sais que Carlisle n'aimera pas ça et si nous pouvons le faire sans lui, nous le ferons. Peut-être que nous pourrions demander de l'aide à Tanya._ « Je peux vous enseigner la manière de vous y prendre. Ce ne sera pas facile, sur place. Les jeunes se fichent du secret, pas nous ; nous serons coincés, pas eux. Mieux vaudrait sans doute que nous les attirions à l'extérieur. »

Emmett était déjà excité et ses pensées courraient à travers diverses possibilités sur la manière que nous pourrions les coincés. Mais mon esprit avait déjà commencé à former une image très différente.

« Ce ne sera sûrement pas nécessaire », dis-je d'une voix morne. « Aucun de vous ne s'est-il encore dit que la seule menace de la région exigeant la création d'un armée, c'était… nous? »

_Tu penses que les vampires nous voient comme une menace, même si nous ne sommes pas en compétition avec eux pour le sang humain?,_ me demanda Jasper.

J'hochai la tête presqu'imperceptiblement. Le fait que nous ne partagions pas la même alimentation n'avait aucune incidence. Même s'ils avaient entendu les rumeurs à propos de notre régime – ce qui était peu probable –, ils n'y croiraient probablement pas. Le clan de James avait été septique jusqu'à ce qu'ils l'aient vu de leurs propres yeux.

« Le clan de Tanya n'est pas très loin non plus », murmura Esmé, essayant de nier ce qui me sembla soudain évident. Évidemment, elle ne voulait pas croire que nous étions la cause de ce bain de sang, mais c'était l'explication la plus probable.

« Les nouveaux nés ne ravagent pas Anchorage », dis-je le plus doucement possible. « Il me semble nécessaire de considérer que _nous_ sommes leur cible. »

« Ils ne nous visent pas », dit Alice confiante, mais ses pensées la trahirent. « Ou, du moins, pas encore. » _Qu'est-ce que j'en sais? Je n'ai même pas vu que c'était une armée._ Alice n'avait jamais été indulgente envers elle-même lorsque les évènements passaient à travers les mailles de son filet. Certes, je ne l'avais pas aidé en la faisant se sentir personnellement responsable lorsque l'avenir de Bella était concerné.

J'allais m'excuser et lui dire que tout ce qu'elle voyait, même la plus insignifiante des visions, était utile lorsqu'une mer d'images me bombarda. Elles n'étaient pas claires et très floues. Elles changeaient si rapidement qu'elle ne pouvait pas en trouver le sens.

« Quoi? », demandai-je. « Une vision te revient? »

« Juste des flash, d'étranges illuminations », dit-elle en essayant de se concentrer. « Je n'obtiens pas d'images nettes quand je m'efforce de voir ce qui se passe, rien de concret. Pas assez pour leur donner un sens. Comme si on ne cessait de changer d'avis, passant d'un plan à un autre, trop vite pour que je saisisse les intentions… »

« Quelqu'un d'indécis? », demanda Jasper. _Ça ne peut pas être ça. Les nouveaux nés sont régit par leurs instincts. Décisions et indécisions ne devraient pas être prit en considération._

« Je ne suis pas sûre… », dit-elle en fermant les yeux pour tenter de se concentrer encore plus._ Est-ce que tu vois ce que je manque?,_ me demanda-t-elle désespérément. _Peux-tu s'il te plaît donner un sens à tout ça avant que ça me rende folle?_

« Non », crachai-je en réalisant. « Au contraire. Quelqu'un qui sait pertinemment ce qu'il veut. Qui sait aussi qu'Alice ne pourra rien déceler tant qu'il n'aura pas arrêté son choix. Qui se cache. Qui joue avec ton talent. »

« Qui donc? »

Ça commençait à ressembler à un jeu sadique et je ne connaissais qu'une seule personne qui aimait ce genre de jeux. « Aro te connaît comme sa poche », dis-je froidement.

« Sauf que, s'ils avaient décidé de venir, je l'aurais repéré… »

Mais c'était exactement ça le point. Ils n'avaient pas décidé de venir. « À moins qu'ils ne veuillent pas se salir les mains », dis-je sèchement. Je fus surpris que ce soit Rosalie qui comprit en premier.

_Bien sûr._ « Une faveur », dit-elle plus pour elle-même. « Quelqu'un du sud, qui a déjà eu des ennuis pour avoir rompu les lois, qui aurait dû être détruit, se voit offrir une seconde chance, à condition de se charger d'un petit problème… Voilà qui expliquerait la mollesse des Volturi. »

« Pourquoi? », haleta Carlisle. Même s'il savait très bien de quoi ils étaient capables, il se plaisait à croire que les Volturi étaient juste. Bien que leurs méthodes soient extrêmes, dans leur esprit, ils ne faisaient que protéger la loi des vampires. Ils ne voulaient pas penser qu'ils pourraient être capables d'anéantir une famille sans motif. Évidemment, il n'avait pas entendu les pensées d'Aro. Il ne comprenait pas à quel point il était dirigé par la puissance et à quel point il était craintif de la force grandissante de la famille de Carlisle.

« Les Volturi n'ont aucune raison de… », commença-t-il.

« Si », dis-je à voix basse, souhaitant ne pas avoir à le dire à haute voix, souhaitant qu'il ait entendu ce que j'avais entendu et que tous ce qu'importait aux Volturi, était eux même. « Même si je m'étonne que ça intervienne aussi vite. Aro nous a imaginés, Alice et moi, à ses côtes. Présent et futur, omniscience virtuelle. Pareille puissance l'a séduit. »

_Il veut nous détruire pour vous atteindre Alice et toi?,_ pensa-t-il. _Cela n'a aucun sens. Il doit savoir que jamais vous ne le suivrez. Surtout s'il anéantissait votre famille._

Je secouai la tête en le regardant droit dans les yeux avant de continuer. « Je pensais qu'il y renoncerait, or c'est là que tu entres en jeu, Carlisle. Toi et ta famille, toujours plus grande, toujours plus forte. Il est poussé par la jalousie et la crainte que tu n'aies… sinon plus que lui, certaines choses dont il a toujours rêvé. Il s'est efforcé de l'oublier, n'y est pas entièrement parvenu. L'idée de couper la tête à la concurrence a germé en lui. Nous sommes le plus vaste clan qui soit, en dehors du sien. »

_Non. Ça ne peut pas être ça. Les Volturi ne chercheraient pas la bataille par jalousie…_ Il essayait de trouver une autre raison aux évènements de Seattle, mais malgré ses tentatives à nier ce que je lui disais, il commençait à se dire que mes paroles faisaient du sens.

« Ils sont trop dévoués à leur mission », objecta-t-il. Ils ne prendraient pas le risque de rompre les lois et de contrarier l'ordre qu'ils ont eux-mêmes établi. »

« Il leur suffirait de faire le ménage ensuite. » Ce serait trop facile. Peu importe l'histoire qu'ils raconteraient, personne n'aurait d'autre choix que de les croire. Sans nous ou ceux qu'ils avaient envoyés pour nous détruire, personne saurait la vérité et tout redeviendrai à la normale. « Une double trahison, en quelque sorte », ajoutai-je en entendant presqu'Aro prononcer ces mots. « Pas plus difficile que cela. »

« Non », intervint Jasper. Ses pensées allaient dans le même sens que Carlisle. Il avait constaté de visu de quoi les Volturi étaient capable, mais il ne croyait pas à une attaque délibéré. « Carlisle a raison. Les Volturi n'enfreignent pas les règles. Et puis, tout cela sent bien trop le travail d'amateur. Celui qui a créé cette menace ignore ce qu'il a déclenché. Pour lui, c'est une première, j'en jurerais. » _J'ai vu comment les Volturi agissent, Edward. Ils sont efficaces. Seattle est un désastre. Ils ne laisseraient jamais un tel désordre se produire. _« À mon avis, les Volturi ne sont pas impliqué. Pas encore. »

_Il a raison,_ pensa Carlisle en me regardant droit dans les yeux. _Je sais que tu as peur d'eux et peur pour Bella, et je sais aussi que tu as entendu des choses que je n'ai pas entendues… mais ce ne sont pas eux qui sont derrière tout ça. Cependant, je sais qu'ils n'aimeraient pas ce qui se passe et qu'ils ne permettront pas cela de continuer encore longtemps._

Le reste de ma famille sembla arriver à la même conclusion, mais ce fut seulement Emmett qui parla à haute voix. Ils essayaient tous de ne pas dire quelque chose qui pourrait effrayer Bella, mais lui, il était beaucoup trop excité par l'idée que nous allions finalement prendre des mesures pour s'en soucier.

« Dans ce cas, allons-y », dit-il. « Qu'est-ce que nous attendons? »

Je regardai seulement Carlisle, l'écoutant, pour savoir à quel point il était bouleversé. Peu importe à quel point c'était nécessaire, la violence était toujours quelque chose de difficile pour lui après avoir passé des siècles à essayer de protéger la vie sous toutes ses formes. Et ce qui de dérangeait encore plus, c'était de nous lancer dans combat contre quelque chose d'inconnu.

_Nous ne savons pas de qui il s'agit, ni même d'où ils viennent. S'ils ont été créés et tout simplement lâchés dans la nature, c'est évident que leur instinct va prendre le dessus. Peut-être qu'avec le temps, il serait possible de les raisonner. S'ils savaient qu'il y a une autre façon…_

Mais même en essayant de rationaliser, il savait que c'était impossible. Il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de mettre fin à ce qui se passait. Trois mots firent toute la différence.

_Pour notre famille._

J'hochai la tête. « Nous avons besoin de toi Jasper », dit-il déterminé. « Pour apprendre à les détruire. » Sa voix était confiante, mais je savais à quel point tout ça était difficile pour lui.

Même si une partie de moi avait peur de ce que j'y trouverai, je jetai un regard à Bella car j'avais besoin de m'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Elle fronçait les sourcils comme si elle se concentrait sur quelque chose, mais je me demandai bien de quoi elle avait besoin de réfléchir. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire, c'était de rester en sécurité et nous allions nous en assurer.

« Il va nous falloir des renforts », décréta Jasper. « Penses-tu que le clan de Tanya accepterait… Cinq autres vampires matures feraient une sacrée différence. Avoir Kate et Eléazar de notre côté serait un énorme avantage. La tâche en deviendrait presque facile. »

« Nous leur demanderons », répondit Carlisle, même si le fait de mêler d'autres personnes à ça dérangeait sa conscience.

« Ne tardons pas, alors », lui dit Jasper en lui tendant son téléphone. Carlisle le prit avec hésitation et composa le numéro en s'éloignant des oreilles de Bella. Je pris sa main dans la mienne ayant besoin de sa chaleur et de sa présence plus que ce que j'avais réalisé. Nous nous assîmes ensemble sur la causeuse tandis que j'écoutai attentivement la conversation de Carlisle.

Tanya répondit et j'essayai d'ignorer son enquête – pas du tout subtile – pour savoir comment j'allais. Carlisle répondit en y incluant le reste de ma famille en indiquant que nous nous trouvions dans une situation difficile. Ils étaient déjà au courant de ce qui se passait à Seattle, alors il n'eut qu'à lui expliquer brièvement ce qu'il leur demandait. Il n'avait pas envie et ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce qu'ils acceptent, mais ce que lui dit Tanya nous choqua tous les deux.

« Tu sais bien que je veux t'aider, Carlisle, mais je crains devoir y inclure une condition. Il s'est passé quelque chose et je voudrais profiter de cette situation pour arranger tout ça. »

« Je t'écoute. Tu sais que je t'aiderai si je le peux. »

« Eh bien, contre mon jugement, Irina et Laurent se sont… liés. Et disons qu'elle s'est énervée – et le mot est faible – lorsqu'elle a appris que les loups ont défendus l'humaine que vous aimez tant. » Sa voix était amère et ma mâchoire se serra lorsque je compris ce qu'elle voulait.

« Oh! », dit Carlisle abasourdit. « Nous n'avions pas réalisé qu'Irina… »

« Flûte! », crachai-je. « Flûte de flûte! Maudit soit Laurent! »

Bella s'accrocha à moi. « Laurent? », murmura-t-elle, terrifiée. Je voulais lui expliquer, mais avant je voulais voir où la conversation allait allée. D'abord, je voulais entendre les mots. C'était ridicule. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça aboutisse en vendetta contre les loups? De toute façon, nous ne pouvions pas permettre ça. Bella et le traité étaient cause.

« Dégoûtantes créatures ou pas », expliqua Tanya. « Ce n'est pas à vous de nous venger puisqu'ils protégeaient un membre de ta famille. » Je pouvais presque la voir levée les yeux au ciel, déconcertée par le fait que nous ayons accueillit une humaine dans notre monde.

« Est-ce que je me trompe ou tu ne demande pas la permission? », dit Carlisle en se forçant à rester calme. Comme moi, il ne pouvait pas croire que la conversation allait dans cette direction. Nos plus proches alliés ne voulaient pas nous aider à moins qu'on leur permette de détruire nos plus proches – et intouchables – ennemis.

« C'est exactement ce que je te demande », cracha-t-elle. « Et je penses que ce serait une bonne chose autant pour ta famille que la mienne. Vous ne pouvez pas régler vous-même vos problèmes avec les loups, mais nous, oui. Il te suffit d'un mot. Ceux que nous laisseront en vie ne sauront jamais que ça a un rapport avec vous. »

« Il n'en est pas question », déclara fermement Carlisle. « Nous avons un accord. Ils ne l'ont pas rompu et nous non plus. Je suis désolé d'apprendre que… »

« Qu'ils ont tués le copain d'Irina? Que depuis que c'est arrivé elle est inconsolable? Tu dois bien savoir comment elle se sent, Carlisle. »

« Bien sûr. Nous allons faire de notre mieux. Seuls. »

Il raccrocha rapidement en se sentant mitigé. Il n'avait pas voulu impliquer d'autre personne, mais d'un autre côté, il avait peur pour sa famille et aurait volontiers accepté leur aide.

« Quel est le problème? », me demanda Emmett en regardant Carlisle pour essayer de lire son expression.

« Irina a eu avec notre ami Laurent une amitié plus étroite que nous ne le supposions. Elle reproche aux loups garous de l'avoir détruit afin de préserver Bella. Irina… » Je m'arrêtai en fixant Bella dans les yeux. Même si nous le refusions, je détestais devoir le dire à haute voix, sachant à quel point ça la contrarierait.

« Poursuis », me pressa-t-elle nerveusement.

Je pris une profonde inspiration. « Elle en appelle à la vengeance. Exige que la meute soit liquidée. Ils sont prêts à toquer leur aide contre notre permission. »

« Non », cria-t-elle.

« Ne t'inquiète pas », lui promis-je. « Carlisle n'acceptera pas. » Je m'arrêtai sachant que peu importe ce que je ressentais envers les loups, j'aurai toujours une dette envers eux pour avoir sauvé Bella quand je n'avais pas été là pour le faire. « Ni moi », soupirai-je. « Laurent n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait, et je suis toujours endetté vis-à-vis des chiens pour cela. » Elle se détendit légèrement, bien que je puisse toujours voir la terreur dans ses yeux.

_Je n'aime pas ça,_ pensa Jasper tandis que son esprit courait au travers diverses possibilités. Il savait mieux que nous tous ce à quoi nous aurions à faire face et il avait espéré que nous aurions l'aide de la famille de Tanya. « Mauvaises nouvelles », dit-il plus pour lui-même. « Ça risque d'être une lutte d'égal à égal. Nous serions les meilleurs, techniquement, mais les plus faibles en nombre. Nous l'emporterions, mais à quel prix? » Il jeta un brève regard vers Alice. _Sans elle, je ne suis rien._

Ma famille était sur le point de combattre la pire des choses que nous avions affronté ensemble à ce jour. Le pire dans tout ça, c'était que ce n'était même pas notre combat. Mais pour garder les Volturi loin de nous, nous n'avions pas vraiment le choix, non? J'essayai de ne pas voir la peur dans les yeux de Bella. Elle avait entendu Jasper et vu la façon qu'il avait eu de regarder Alice. Elle savait qu'il y avait une chance que quelqu'un soit détruit.

Pour la première fois, j'eus peur pour ma propre vie, non pas que j'avais peur de connaître le sort de nos âmes. J'avais peur parce que j'avais fait une promesse à Bella. Je lui avais promis que plus jamais je ne la quitterais et que je serais toujours là pour la protéger. Tandis que je regardai celle qui avait fait toute la différence, je sus que j'allais combattre avec toute la force que j'avais et que rien ne m'empêcherait de revenir vers elle.

Je serais damné si l'armée de nouveaux nés – peu importe leur force – me faisait rompre ma promesse.

* * *

Je tiens à vous remercier pour tous les encouragements, toutes les mises en alertes et toutes celles qui ont mis cette traductions dans leurs favorites stories!

Bisous xoxo

Miss Lunatik


	19. Chapitre 12 Déclaration

Bonjour tout le monde. Pas de blabla aujourd'hui. Juste les remerciements et le chapitre.

Merci à : linea – caro30 – aude77 – petitefilledusud – aliecullen4ever – Pata – Mariefandetwilight – Christèle – Miliampère – chouchoumag – bettypoussin – lapiaf83 – Marie-Chantal – alinette 74 – eliloulou – cynthia – luna

Petitefilledusud : Merci à toi de me lire.

Linea : Merci de ta review.

Pata : Merci de me lire et de me laisser une review à chaque chapitre. Je l'apprécie énormément.

Christèle : Je suis toute à fait d'accord avec toi. Des amis qui te laissent comme ça ne sont définitivement pas des amis…

Bettypoussin : Merci de ta review. Même si tu m'écris un simple petit mot, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir de te lire.

Marie-Chantal : J'avoue qu'avoir la fin du tome deux en pov Edward ne me déplairait pas, mais je ne crois pas que l'auteure ait l'intention de l'écrire. Je vais tout de même lui transmettre ta proposition. Merci de ta review. Je suis contente que tu aimes ma trad.

Cynthia : La fin de ta review m'a bien fait rire. Merci pour ça et bon week-end.

Luna : En tout cas, s'il t'adopte, je veux qu'il m'adopte aussi… Merci pour les suggestions de lecture. Pour l'instant, j'ai beaucoup de livre à lire, mais je garde ta review bien précieusement pour le futur.

Disclamer 1 : Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM.

Disclamer 2 : Ce magnifique POV Edward est écrit par ForksVampireGirl.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**CHAPITRE 12 – DÉCLARATION**

_Pourquoi elle est si têtue?_, pensa Alice en me jetant un rapide regard indigné comme si j'avais quelque chose à dire. Je lui avais déjà dis que c'était la décision de Bella et que j'allais rester en dehors de ça.

« Tu plaisantes! », argumenta Bella. « Tu as complètement perdu l'esprit! »

« Insulte-moi autant que tu veux », lui dit obstinément Alice. La fête est maintenue. » Je donnai un coup de pied à Alice sous la table, mais elle ne me jeta même pas un coup d'œil. Et dire qu'elle disait que Bella était têtue. « Il n'y a aucune raison d'annuler. Du reste, les invitations ont été envoyées. »

« Mais les… tu… je… Folie! », bégaya Bella. Si c'était pour autant la stresser, j l'amènerai à l'extérieur de la ville pour la soirée. Alice pouvait bien faire sa fête, ça ne signifiait pas que Bella était obligée d'être présente.

_Oh, tu n'oserais pas faire ça,_ cracha silencieusement Alice au moment où je commençai à planifier quelque chose. C'était l'un des nombreux inconvénients avec Alice. Aussitôt que vous commenciez à planifier quelque chose, elle le savait.

« Tu m'as déjà acheté mon cadeau », lui dit doucement Alice pour changer de sujet. « Je m'occupe de tout organiser, donc tu n'as plus qu'à venir. »

J'écoutai Bella prendre plusieurs profondes respirations. Tandis que je la regardai, je réalisai que la sauver de la fête à laquelle elle n'avait pas envie d'assister était seulement une partie de la raison pour laquelle je voulais m'enfuir avec elle. Nous avions déjà passés beaucoup trop de temps à s'inquiéter sur ce qui se passait à Seattle, sur celui qui était entré dans sa chambre, sans parler d'une éventuelle visite des Volturi. Et avec tout ça nous avions eu à peine le temps de se concentrer sur nous deux.

Bien sûr, nous avions toutes les nuits, mais – dans une certaine mesure – elles étaient entachées par les craintes de Bella. Elle essayait de me le cacher, mais je ne pouvais pas ignorer qu'à chaque fois qu'elle entendait un bruit, elle sursautait. Bien que j'appréciais la façon qu'elle avait de se coller à moi, je savais que c'était autant par besoin de sécurité que par amour.

Dans des circonstances normales, il aurait été facile de l'amener au loin, quelque part où nous pourrions simplement être des amoureux. Cependant, à l'heure actuelle il y avait beaucoup trop d'incertitudes, beaucoup trop de choses que nous ne comprenions pas.

« Avec ce qui se passe en ce moment, une bringue est parfaitement déplacée », insista Bella en déclenchant un roulement des yeux d'Alice.

« Il ne se passe rien, si ce n'est la remise des diplômes, et une bringue se justifie comme jamais. »

« Alice! », cria-t-elle, exaspérée.

« Écoute, il nous reste à régler quelques détails avant d'intervenir à Seattle. Et ça va prendre un peu de temps », poursuivit-elle complètement imperturbable. « Autant en profiter pour célébrer le positif. Le bac, ça ne se produit qu'une fois dans une vie humaine, Bella, tu n'auras pas de deuxième chance. Il faut fêter le tien maintenant ou jamais. »

Je jetai un regard dans sa direction, même si j'entendais que personne autour de nous ne s'intéressait à notre conversation. La plupart de nos camarades de classe avaient renoncés à comprendre le mystère qui entourait les Cullen. Avec Bella autour de nous, Alice et moi avions perdu notre côté intriguant.

« Quels détails? », demanda Bella, déterminée à tout savoir en dépit du fait que je lui assurais constamment que tout était sous contrôle. Moins elle s'inquiétait, moins ma conscience me dérangeait de l'avoir encore entraînée dans une situation qu'elle n'aurait jamais du vivre.

« Jasper préférerait que nous ayons des renforts », lui expliquai-je doucement en cachant l'inquiétude de ce qui se passerait si nous devions faire face à ce combat seuls. « Le clan de Tanya n'est pas la seule solution. Carlisle tente de retrouver la trace de vieux amis, et Jasper essaye de recontacter Peter et Charlotte. Il a même songé à Maria, sauf que nous ne tenons pas à impliquer des… gens du sud. »

_C'est un euphémisme,_ pensa Alice visiblement ébranlée durant une fraction de seconde, avant de reprendre son sang froid. Pour elle, c'était plus qu'une aversion de demander de l'aide à un clan si violent. Si Maria était impliquée, Alice serait obligée de faire face au passé de Jasper comme jamais auparavant. Elle avait toujours été reconnaissante de voir l'avenir plutôt que le passé. Elle savait qu'il lui était plus facile de ne pas avoir d'image à mettre sur un passé qu'elle avait depuis longtemps accepté. Avoir un visage à mettre sur les histoires passées de Jasper n'était pas quelque chose à laquelle Alice était préparée.

« Nous devrions arriver à les convaincre », dis-je en espérant qu'entre les amis de Carlisle et Peter et Charlotte nous aurions suffisamment d'aide. « Personne ne souhaite une visite d'Italie », ajoutai-je doucement en détestant voir Bella tressaillir.

« C'est alliés, il ne seront pas… végétariens? »

« Non », admis-je

« Et vous les feriez quand même venir à ici, à Forks? », demanda-t-elle frénétiquement.

Je voulais lui assurer qu'ils ne seraient pas une menace pour elle. Lui dire que si nous leur expliquons notre situation, ils restreindraient leur appétit, ou du moins, ils iraient chasser au loin. Mais comment pouvais-je lui promette ça, quand tout ce que je voudrai une fois qu'ils seront arrivés, ce serait de quitter la ville avec Bella? Bien sûr, je ne pourrais jamais quitter ma famille avec ce qui s'en venait, non? Instantanément, je fus bombardé d'images de vampires avec les yeux rouges, affamés et à quelques pas de ma Bella. Je sus que si c'était pour la protéger, je partirais sans arrières pensées. Ma famille comprendrait. Il le faudrait.

« Ce sont des amis », dit Alice sentant mon anxiété et voyant ce que j'avais déjà commencé à planifier. « Tout ira bien. » Elle parlait à Bella, mais toutes ses pensées étaient dirigées vers moi.

_Quiconque est prêt à se battre avec nous a assez de respect pour ne pas blesser Bella. Elle ira bien et personne ne s'approchera d'elle. Edward, nous avons besoin de toi. Tu dois comprendre l'avantage que nous perdrions si tu t'en allais._

Oui, je comprenais. Avec les nouveaux nés, le don d'Alice ne signifiait plus rien. Elle ne voyait rien parce qu'ils ne décidaient rien. Il allait combattre par instinct. Par contre, moi je pouvais les entendre.

« Par ailleurs, Jasper doit encore nous donner quelques ficelles sur la façon d'éliminer les nouveaux nés », continua Alice, plus détendue lorsqu'elle vit que je n'avais plus l'intention de partir.

Malgré mon appréhension, je souris en pensant aux tactiques que Jasper allait nous enseigner. Depuis le jour où nous avions appris pour l'armée de nouveaux nés, j'écoutais ses pensées plus attentivement. Il était indéniablement excité. Il avait hâte de pouvoir mettre ses compétences et ses connaissances à profit. De son obscur passé, il nous apporterait quelque chose d'indispensable, un avantage que personne d'autre ne pouvait nous offrir. Dans son esprit, c'était presque comme s'il s'expiait pour les choses qu'il ne pouvait pas changer et qu'il regrettait toujours.

Nous étions tous désireux d'apprendre. Tout le monde, excepté Carlisle. Nous savions tous que ce combat allait être difficile pour lui, mais seulement moi savait à quel point.

_Je vais faire le nécessaire pour protéger ma famille._ Il récitait cette phrase dans son esprit encore et encore. C'était son mantra personnel. Son rappel que même si c'était contre sa nature, parfois la violence était la seule chose à faire.

« Quand comptez-vous partir? », entendis-je Bella demander même si mon attention était ailleurs.

« Dans une semaine. Histoire de nous préparer. »

« Tu es toute verte, Bella », dit Alice. _Edward focus. Elle est à bout de nerf._

Rapidement j'enlaçai Bella en bannissant toutes pensées, excepté celles que j'avais pour elle. Alice avait raison elle avait besoin de réconfort.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Ça va aller. Fais-moi confiance. »

Elle se laissa tomber contre moi jusqu'à ce que quelque chose lui fasse changer de position.

« Vous avez besoin d'aide », chuchota-t-elle lentement. Si ce n'était pas de la sensation qu'elle était sur le point de proposer quelque chose que j'allais détester, j'aurais pu rire. À qui avait-elle pensée?

« Oui », dit Alice aussi déconcertée que moi.

« Je pourrais me rendre utile », murmura-t-elle.

Je resserrai ma prise autour d'elle. _Non! C'est trop tôt!_ Mes pensées faisaient rages en moi, mais heureusement Alice fut la voix de la raison.

_Oh, calme-toi. Nous n'oserions pas. Rien de bon ne pourrait ressortir de jeter un autre nouveau né dans la mêlée._

« Tu ne nous rendrais aucun service », lui dit-elle doucement.

« Pourquoi? », demanda obstinément Bella. « Huit, c'est mieux que sept. Une semaine suffirait amplement à me transformer. »

_Il est clair que si elle croit qu'un vampire de quatre jours pourrait nous aider, tu ne l'as pas bien préparée à ce qui s'en vient,_ me réprimanda silencieusement Alice. Je savais qu'elle avait raison et je me sentais coupable. Tout le monde me répétait que plus Bella serait préparée, plus ce serait facile pour elle, mais je n'arrivais pas à me résoudre à entrer dans les détails les plus atroces. Peut-être essayais-je encore de me leurrer – ne pas lui parler de sa transformation rendait la chose irréel? Tant que le venin ne courait pas dans ses veines, rien n'était définitif.

« Tu ne serais d'aucune efficacité », continua calmement Alice, lui disant ce que je n'avais pas eu le courage de lui dire. « Souviens-toi de ce qu'a dit Jasper des jeunes. Tu ne saurais pas te battre, tu ne contrôlerais pas tes instincts, tu serais donc une cible facile. Edward risquerait d'être blessé en voulant te protéger. »

Je regardai l'expression frustrée de Bella tandis qu'Alice la regardait angéliquement.

« Tu ne deviendras pas l'une des nôtres juste parce que tu as peur », lui rappelai-je doucement, heureux qu'elle se détendre contre moi à nouveau.

« Flûte! », dit Alice, clairement irritée. « Je déteste les désistements de dernière minute. Bon, nous ne serons plus que soixante-cinq. »

« Soixante-cinq! », hurla Bella.

« Qui annule? », demandai-je, essayant de garder la conversation légère.

« Renée. »

« Quoi? »

« Elle comptait te faire la surprise de sa venue, mais il s'est passé quelque chose. Un message t'attend chez toi. »

Bella soupira tandis que son rythme cardiaque se calmait comme elle se laissa aller à nouveau contre moi. Elle était soulagée qu'Alice laisse tomber le sujet de la fête, du moins pour aujourd'hui, même si j'étais persuadé qu'il pesait lourdement dans son esprit. Elle fut calme jusqu'à notre retour chez elle, mais son humeur devint plus légère lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de sa mère sur le répondeur. C'était vraiment dommage qu'elle ne puisse pas venir car il était évident qu'elle manquait à Bella.

Lorsque le message de Renée prit fin, Bella soupira.

« Eh bien, une de moins. »

« Comment ça? »

« Une personne dont je n'ai plus à craindre qu'elle sera tuée cette semaine. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel pour masquer ma culpabilité. Même si sa mère lui manquait – le fait qu'il y ait un nombre incalculable de nouveaux nés qui pourraient venir nous visiter dans un avenir rapproché – Forks était le dernier endroit où Bella voulait que ceux qu'elle aime se trouve. Encore une fois, je me détestai pour lui infliger l'horrible réalité de mon monde. À cause de moi, elle avait peur que sa mère vienne pour la voir recevoir son diplôme de graduation.

« Pourquoi Alice et toi ne prenez-vous pas cela plus au sérieux? », me demanda-t-elle, exaspérée.

« Parce que nous avons confiance en nous », dis-je avec un sourire, essayant d'égayer son humeur.

« Quel argument convaincant! » Frustrée, elle me tourna le dos et prit le téléphone pour rappeler sa mère.

Écouter sa conversation avec Renée fut une pause bien mérité, loin du stresse de la journée. Ou plutôt écouter Renée parler avec Bella tandis que cette dernière intervint à quelques reprises pour lui dire qu'elle n'était pas du tout contrariée qu'elle manque la remise des diplômes. De temps en temps, Bella leva les yeux vers moi pour s'excuser, mais je souris en faisant courir mes doigts dans ses cheveux, aimant secrètement la façon que mon geste avant de faire battre son cœur.

Tandis que j'écoutai, je me demandais ce que Renée dirait si Bella l'appelait pour lui dire que nous étions fiancés. Serait-elle heureuse pour Bella? Ou l'avertirait-elle de ne pas faire la même erreur qu'elle en se mariant si jeune? Et même si elle avait des doutes, pourrait-elle accepter que j'étais l'homme qui aimait sa fille et que j'étais celui qui l'a protégerait? Curieusement, ça me faisait du bien de m'inquiéter pour quelque chose de normal. J'étais comme n'importe quel homme qui envisageait l'avenir avec la femme qu'il aimait.

Lorsque finalement elle raccrocha, elle ne perdit pas de temps et referma la distance qu'il y avait entre nous. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je la levai pour l'asseoir sur le comptoir, trop désireux de me rapproche d'elle. Elle enroula ses bras et ses jambes autour de moi et durant un instant, je me délectai de la chaleur de son corps et de la sensation de ses doigts dans mes cheveux. La façon qu'elle eut de soupirer lorsqu'elle se colla contre moi me donna envie de la serrer dans mes bras encore plus fort, mais malheureusement, cela signifiait que je devais faire exactement le contraire.

Son expression boudeuse me fit rire, heureux de constaté qu'elle ne se lassait pas de mes étreintes. Après tout, nous parlions d'éternité et mon plus grand espoir était qu'elle n'arrête jamais de me regarder comme elle le faisait maintenant.

Je me détendis à ses côtés avant de mettre mon bras autour de ses épaules pour qu'elle puisse se coller à moi. « Tu me supposes capable d'un contrôle de moi absolu, mais ce n'est pas vrai. »

« Dommage! », murmura-t-elle, toujours prête à me pousser au-delà de ce qui était recommandable.

C'était étrange de penser qu'il n'y avait pas si longtemps, ma plus grand peur était de ne pas être capable de contrôler ma soif. Si quelqu'un m'avait dit qu'il existait un désir plus puissant que celui-là, je ne l'aurais pas cru. Cependant, depuis peu, la brûlure avait été reléguée au second plan tandis que le désir dévorant de la serrer fort dans mes bras et de ne jamais la lâcher faisait rage en moi. Savoir que ses jours en tant qu'humaine étaient comptés me rendait tout de même plus patient. Bientôt, ma force ne mettrait plus en cause sa sécurité. Et pourtant, c'était un supplice de ne pas pouvoir me délecter de chaque aspect de son humanité sans contrainte, surtout en sachant qu'il ne me restait plus beaucoup de temps pour caresser sa peau chaude et respirer son odeur qui était à la fois plaisir et douleur.

Mes muscles tremblèrent pour la serrer contre moi et la laisser envelopper ses bras et ses jambes autour de moi, alors en inspirant profondément pour appeler toute ma volonté, je changeai de sujet.

« Demain, après le lycée, j'irai chasser avec Carlisle, Esmé et Rosalie. Nous ne serons absents que quelques heures et nous ne nous éloignerons pas. Alice, Jasper et Emmett suffiront à te protéger », dis-je autant pour la rassurer elle que moi. J'étais si nerveux de m'éloigner d'elle, même pour un court laps de temps, mais Carlisle m'avait rappelé l'importance de rester fort. C'était nécessaire pour ce qui s'en venait.

« Hum », gémit-elle. « Je ne suis pas un bébé qu'il faut garder. »

« Ce n'est que temporaire. »

« Jasper va s'ennuyer, Emmett se ficher de moi. »

« Ils se comporteront en gentlemen. »

« Ben tiens! »

Je me sentis momentanément coupable et envisageai de ne pas partir du tout. J'avais promis à Alice que les choses seraient différentes cette fois-ci, mais bien sûr, il n'y avait rien de garantie.

« _Ne la laisse pas bouder tout le temps que je serais partit_ »_, _l'avais supplié. « _Elle t'aime Alice. Tu es amplement capable de la distraire. Tu a seulement à jouer le rôle de sœur ou d'amie plutôt que celle d'aubergiste._ »

J'étais sur le point de lui offrir de rester lorsque les yeux de Bella s'éclairèrent.

« Tu sais », dit-elle lentement. « Je ne suis pas allée à La Push depuis la soirée feu de camp. »

Il me fallut tout ma force pour garder une expression neutre. Je n'avais pas de raison de lui dire de ne pas y aller. Du moins, pas une qui me donnerait pas l'air irrationnel et jaloux.

« Là-bas, je ne risquerai rien », dit-elle sereinement.

Mon esprit criait : _Non. Reste ici, avec moi. Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin d'y aller._

« Tu as raison », dis-je calmement dans l'espoir que mes véritables sentiments restent cachés. La dernière chose que je voulais, c'était de me disputer avec elle. Comme elle l'avait dit, elle était en sécurité à La Push et je devais mettre mes préjugés sur les loups de côté.

Elle me sourit en caressant le dessous de mes yeux. « Tu as déjà soif? », demanda-t-elle en scrutant mon visage. La façon qu'elle avait de parler de ma déplorable soif ne cesserait jamais de me surprendre. Elle en parlait avec tant de facilité et de calme tandis que moi j'avais peur de lui en parler.

Pourtant, je devrais savoir qu'elle surveillait toujours les signes de ma soif et qu'elle poserait des questions sur ce voyage de chasse. Elle n'aimait pas voir mes yeux trop noirs – elle s'inquiétait pour moi et je ne le méritais pas. Il aurait été bien plus facile de lui répondre : Oui, j'ai soif, mais ce n'était pas la vérité. Parce que je lui devais tout, je lui devais la vérité Et ce voyage de chasse avait un but différent.

« Non, pas vraiment », dis-je, souhaitant en rester là, mais connaissant sa nature curieuse, ce n'était même pas envisageable. « Nous désirons être les plus forts possible. Nous chasserons sans doute en allant là-bas, d'ailleurs. Du gros gibier. »

J'avais hésité à lui dire, car je savais qu'elle s'inquiéterait encore plus en sachant que nous prenions des précautions supplémentaires. Et elle me prit par surprise lorsqu'elle me demanda : « Pour vous donner des force? » Je regardai son expression pour détecté tout signe de courage, mais il n'y avait rien d'autre que de la curiosité.

« Oui », répondis-je lorsque je fus certain que nos plans de chasse supplémentaires ne lui causerait pas de stresse inutile. « Du sang humain serait plus efficace. Jasper a envisagé de tricher, en dépit de sa répugnance. Son sens pratique l'emporte toujours. Il ne le proposera pas, cependant. Il sait que Carlisle refusera. »

Même si j'étais sûr qu'Alice regardait les décisions de Jasper de très près, je restai toujours à l'écoute de ses pensées, surtout depuis qu'il avait eu cette idée. Ça m'avait rendu nerveux, mais je m'étais vite rendu compte qu'il se sentait coupable d'avoir eu cette idée. D'ailleurs sa véritable raison de ne pas en faire part à Carlisle était sa propre peur. Il était terrifié à l'idée que goûter du sang humain pourrait ruiner tout les progrès qu'il avait faits depuis qu'il était avec nous. Plus les jours passaient, plus le souvenir de la saveur, le niveau de satisfaction qu'il apportait s'effaçait. Pour lui, le changement de régime avait été tortueux et il n'avait pas envie de revivre tout ça.

Je regardai Bella quand tout à coup je réalisai ce que je venais de lui dire. Étais-je fou? Je venais de lui donner une autre raison pour s'inquiéter. J'allais m'excuser lorsqu'elle me dit : « Pourtant, ce serait mieux. » Mes yeux s'agrandirent. Réalisait-elle ce qu'elle venait de dire?

« Aucune importance », dis-je rapidement. « Nous n'allons pas renoncer à nos pratiques pour autant. »

La douleur traversa son visage et je parlai rapidement ne voulant pas qu'elle s'étende sur le sujet. Ce n'était pas une option, peu importe le nombre de nouveaux nés.

« C'est pourquoi les nouveaux nés son si puissants », lui expliquai-je. « Ils son sont gorgés de leur propre sang, qui réagit à la transformation. Il s'attarde dans leurs tissus, leur corps l'épuise lentement. Comme l'a précisé Jasper, il faut un an environ pour que le phénomène disparaisse. »

« Et moi, je serai forte? », me demanda-t-elle en souriant. Quelque chose de remarquable se passa. Constater son enthousiasme, voir ses yeux briller, me rendit heureux de ce que sa vie allait bientôt être. En cet instant, je ne ressentais plus aucunes craintes, ni aucuns regrets pour ce qu'elle allait perdre. Tout ce que je ressentais, c'était du bonheur, et peut-être même une pointe d'orgueil à la capacité de Bella à toujours voir le positif.

« Plus que moi », répondis-je, à peine capable de contenir mon euphorie. J'allais enfin être capable de la serrer dans mes bras, de l'embrasser comme j'en avais envie, comme elle le méritait. J'allais enfin pouvoir lui montrer mon amour sans retenue.

« Plus qu'Emmett », demanda-t-elle et mon sourire s'élargit. Bella allait être extraordinaire et j'avais très hâte de la voir.

« Oui », lui promis-je. « Rends-moi service, à propos. Défie-le à un bras de fer, ça lui servira de leçon. »

Elle rit, probablement d'incrédulité, ce qui rendra la chose encore plus amusante lorsqu'elle le battra. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle quitta le comptoir, toujours souriante en hochant la tête. Elle insista pour que nous étudiions. Il ne restait que la dernière série d'examen et nous voulions tous les deux qu'elle réussisse bien.

Pendant qu'elle scrutait ses livres et qu'elle me posait des questions, je laissai mon esprit vagabonder vers le futur. Malheureusement, il manquait un détail pour qu'il soit parfait. Bella ne semblait pas près d'accepter ma demande en mariage… Non pas que je planifiais de lui demande prochainement.

Ça semblait paradoxal que nous nous proclamions notre amour chaque jour, mais que nous ne discutions pas de mariage. Bella était totalement opposée à cette idée et planifier une proposition appropriée m'était très difficile. Pourtant, je savais que le temps pressait. Si elle voulait que ce soit moi qui la transforme – et en réalité, je voulais le faire –, alors il faudrait qu'elle écarte ses craintes, tout comme j'avais appris à écarter mon inquiétude de l'abandon de sa mortalité.

« Est-ce que ça te dérange si j'appelle Jacob? » me demanda-t-elle en mettant son livre de mathématique de côté. « Je voudrais m'assurer que c'est correct pour lui que j'aille à La Push demain. »

Je savais que ce serait plus que correcte pour lui, mais je lui souris en hochant la tête. La conversation fut courte, et j'attendis patiemment en passant de temps en temps mes doigts dans ses cheveux si soyeux. Évidemment, Jacob était très content de passer la journée avec elle.

« Alors, il te laisse sortir? », demanda-t-il en faisant rougir Bella. Elle détourna le regard.

« Laisse-le tranquille, Jake », lui dit-elle doucement. « Dis-moi à quel heure je peux venir. »

« Tu aurais pu venir hier », la taquina-t-il. « Tu sais que tu es toujours la bienvenu. Le lycée est terminé, alors viens dès que tu peux. »

« D'accord. Je viendrai tout de suite après le lycée. »

Bella me sourit en raccrochant et elle me pointa ses livres.

« D'accord? », me demanda-t-elle. Il était clair qu'elle ne voulait pas parler de Jacob ou de La Push. J'étais d'accord avec ça. Moins j'y pensais, mieux je me portais.

Le lendemain, au lycée, j'écoutai les réflexions des camarades de classe de Bella, ainsi que de quelques uns de ses professeurs. La plupart des élèves de Terminale ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'ils allaient faire après le lycée. Et ça ne m'étonnait pas vraiment de constater que Bella était – et de loin – la mieux préparée de sa promotion.

Lorsque le dernier cours fut terminé, la réalité de l'endroit où je devais l'amener durant mon bref voyage me frappa et je dus forcer un sourire sur mon visage en me rappelant qu'elle serait protégée par les loups. Au-delà de la – désagréable – affection de Jacob envers elle, le reste de la meute semblait se soucier d'elle aussi, même s'ils pensaient tous qu'elle était folle de fréquenter des vampires.

« Veux-tu passe quelques heures avec moi avant que je parte, ou veux-tu que je te dépose à la frontière tout de suite? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en poussant un soupir. Je savais que le fait d'être escortée jusqu'à la frontière lui donnait l'impression d'être une enfant. Peut-être que j'étais égoïste, mais je voulais passer le plus de temps possible avec elle. D'ailleurs écouter les pensées de Jacob était rassurant – excepté celles sur Bella. Il était presque autant préoccupé que moi pour la sécurité de Bella.

« Je suppose que tu pourrais venir me porter maintenant », dit-elle tristement. « Plus tôt tu pars, plus tôt tu reviens, non? »

Je l'enlaçai et embrassai le haute de sa tête. Je savais qu'elle avait hâte de voir Jacob, mais ces simples mots changèrent ma perceptive.

Elle appela Jacob pour lui dire que nous étions en route et tandis qu'elle parlait, ses doigts étaient entrelacés aux miens. Je roulai plus lentement que d'habitude, voulant gratter un peu plus de temps. J'étais heureux de savoir que notre voyage de chasse serait de courte durée.

« Alors, comment ont marché les examens? », demandai-je en caressant le dos de sa main et en la regardant dans les yeux. Ça ne l'ennuyait plus que je regarde que très rarement la route lorsque je conduisais et j'en étais très heureux.

« L'histoire a été facile, j'ai des doutes concernant les maths. J'ai eu l'impression de m'en tirer, ça signifie sûrement que je me suis plantée. »

Je ris. _Si elle savait…_ Son professeur avait délibérément facilité l'examen après avoir constaté que les élèves ne s'étaient pas bien préparés et qu'ils n'étaient pas du tout concentrés. « Je suis certain du contraire. Mais si ça t'inquiète vraiment, je peux toujours soudoyer M. Varner pour qu'il te mette une bonne note. »

Elle sourit nerveusement en se demandant probablement si j'étais sérieux. « Non merci. »

Je jouissais de la légèreté de la conversation. Ça faisait du bien de parler de choses banales. Pour une fois, nous ne parlions pas des nouveaux nés, ou de Victoria, ou des Volturi. Malheureusement, notre moment de détente toucha rapidement à sa fin.

_Je vais lui dire. C'est tout ce que je peux faire. Je dois lui dire, non? Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais si je la laisse se transformer en répugnant buveur de sang sans qu'elle sache qu'elle avait une autre option. Une meilleure option._

Je vis Jacob avant que lui me voie, et je ne pus supprimer un soupir lorsque je remarquai que la détermination de ses pensées se reflétait sur son visage. Il tambourinait nerveusement sur son volant, mais rien ne l'empêcherait de dire à Bella ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Honnêtement, j'étais étonné que ça lui ait prit aussi longtemps. La date de la remise des diplômes planait sur sa tête autant que sur la mienne. _(N/T : Franchement, Edward m'étonnera toujours. Même s'il sait ce que Jacob à l'intention de faire, il ne dit rien et la laisse aller le rejoindre. Je ne crois pas que j'aurais été capable d'autant de sagesse.)_

« Que se passe-t-il? », me demanda Bella en remarquant mon expression.

« Rien », dis-je lentement.

_Penses à Charlie. Penses à tes amis. Avec moi, tu n'aurais pas à renoncer à eux. Je t'aime Bella! Choisis-moi!_

« Ne me dis pas que tu espionnes Jacob! », me demanda-t-elle sur un ton désapprobateur. _(N/T : Mais ce qu'elle peut être ***** dès fois celle-là. C'est déjà assez difficile pour lui, et elle, il faut qu'elle en rajoute. Désolé les filles, il fallait que ça sorte. Lol.)_

« Difficile d'ignorer quelqu'un qui braille autant. »

« Ah! »

Jacob s'arrêta brutalement lorsqu'il nous remarqua, même s'il savait que je l'avais déjà entendu.

_Alors, tu as de la concurrence, sangsue? Vas-tu repartir et la tenir en otage?_ Je ravalai un grondement.

« Et que braille-t-il? », me demanda Bella.

« Je suis certain qu'il t'en parlera. »

Jacob klaxonna pour montrer son impatience.

« Quel mal élevé! », dis-je en déplaçant mon pied au dessus de la pédale d'accélération. Je n'avais pas vraiment besoin d'aller chasser aujourd'hui.

« C'est tout lui », murmura Bella en sortant de la voiture avant que je ne puisse changer d'avis.

_Je t'appellerai lorsqu'elle voudra rentrer. Ou devrais-je dire si elle veut rentrer,_ ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Je le foudroyai du regard tandis que Bella monta dans sa voiture. Mon court voyage de chasse me sembla soudainement beaucoup plus long. Je n'avais pas réalisé que lors de mon absence, Jacob allait déclarer son amour à Bella.

* * *

Vous souvenez vous : Lorsque Bella quitte la voiture, elle remarque le regard contrarié d'Edward et elle se demande s'il est comme ça à cause du coup de klaxon ou à cause des pensées de Jacob. Elle décide finalement de n'y prêter guère d'attention. Arg… Je grogne… Comment peut-elle lui faire vivre ça? Je sais que Jacob est son ami, mais elle sait de quoi il est capable. Et elle sait très bien qu'Edward ne s'énerve pas pour rien. Alors, comment peut-elle ignorer son énervement comme ça?

Ce chapitre est complet, alors la semaine prochaine on passe au chapitre 13.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite un bon week-end!

Bisous xoxo

Miss Lunatik


	20. Chapitre 13 Pari

Voilà un chapitre que plusieurs d'entre vous avait hâte de lire. _La claque que Bella donne à Jacob._ J'avoue que moi aussi j'avais hâte de connaître la réaction d'Edward.

Merci : Linou2701 – COCOTTE 56 – aliecullen4ever – linea – chouchoumag – caro30 – Mariefandetwilight – aude77 – lapiaf83 – isabellamisa – Imaginaire-de-kiki – sistabetina – Cynthia – luna – Karoll

COCOTTE 56 : Merci de ta review et de tous tes encouragements.

Linea : Merci de ta review.

Sistabetina : C'est vrai que sans Jacob, il n'y aurait pas d'histoire… Mais je le déteste quand même… Lol!

Cynthia : Oui, il est vrai que Bella est parfois – et c'est un euphémisme – trop naïve… Je sais que tu attendais ce chapitre avec impatience, alors je te dis enjoy…

Luna : Oui, je comprends ton point de vu… Et puis de toute façon, sans Jacob, il ne resterait plus grand-chose à l'histoire, non? Merci de ta review…

Karoll : Je suis contente que tu aimes ma trad. Merci de ta review.

Disclamer 1 : Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM.

Disclamer 2 : Ce magnifique POV Edward est écrit par ForksVampireGirl.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

_Dans le chapitre précédent : _

_Je t'appellerai lorsqu'elle voudra rentrer. Ou devrais-je dire si elle veut rentrer, ajouta-t-il en souriant._

_Je le foudroyai du regard tandis que Bella monta dans sa voiture. Mon court voyage de chasse me sembla soudainement beaucoup plus long. Je n'avais pas réalisé que lors de mon absence, Jacob allait déclarer son amour à Bella._

_

* * *

_

**CHAPITRE 13 – PARI**

_Tu es distrait, et si tu reste assis là, tu aurais mieux fait de rester à la maison_ Je brisai mon train de pensées – qui était malheureusement dirigé vers Jacob et la déclaration d'amour qu'il devait probablement faire à Bella en ce moment même – pour trouver Emmett devant moi.

« Je croyais que nous avions décrété que ce voyage était nécessaire », argumentai-je. Sinon, je serais resté à la maison et Bella serait avec moi au lieu d'être avec ce sale chien galeux…

_Tu sais que je ne suis pas inquiet_, sourit Emmett. _Je suis ici juste pour un repas supplémentaire_. Je levai les yeux au ciel, mais un sourire se forma sur mon visage. Peu importe ce qui nous attendait, Emmett mangeait toujours.

« Peut-être pas toi, mais Carlisle oui », dis-je. Bien que je reste toujours confiant lorsque j'étais avec Bella, je m'inquiétais aussi.

_Ouais, eh bien il s'inquiète trop._

« Peut-être que c'est vrai, mais est-il possible que tu ne t'inquiète pas assez? »

_Hautement improbable._

Je soupirai. « Je sais que tu penses que nous sommes assez fort pour combattre une armée en nombre et en force inconnue, et j'espère que tu as raison, mais qu'allons-nous faire si nous ne sommes pas prêt? Qu'allons-nous faire s'il arrivait quelque chose à l'un d'entre nous? À Rose? »

Son sourire ne faiblit pas un instant, mais j'entendis le bref éclair de panique dans son esprit. Il pouvait bien se donner l'air courageux, mais je savais que Rose était toute sa vie. Emmett m'avait donné du fil à retorde lors de mon retour de Volterra en disant que j'étais trop dramatique, mais si quelque chose arrivait à Rose, il serait dans le prochain avion pour l'Italie.

« Peu importe », dit-il, essayant de faire disparaître l'étincelle de doute. « Il n'y a rien que nous ne sommes pas capable de gérer. »

« Aller », cria Jasper en m'arrêtant avant que je puisse argumenter. « Il y a un troupeau de cerfs à un mile d'ici. On fait la course? »

« C'est pour ça que je suis là », dit Emmett en souriant avant de se mettre à courir.

Normalement, j'aurai suivi mes frères, les dépassant en un rien de temps, mais Emmett avait raison. J'étais beaucoup trop distrait et je décidai de garder la raison pour moi. Vu que Bella passait la journée à La Push, tout le monde était venu excepté Rose qui gardait un œil sur Charlie. Esmé et Carlisle étaient restés de leur côté. Esmé était le sanctuaire de Carlisle, son refuge et avec tous nos soucis, il avait besoin plus que jamais de réconfort.

Alice était comme d'habitude juste en avant de Jasper, ce qui me laissait seul sans un bruit, excepté celui de mes pensées. Elles étaient concentrées sur une seule chose. En fait elles me criaient dessus assez fort.

_Jacob va dire à Bella qu'il l'aime!_ Je voulais croire que ça n'aurait pas d'importance, que son cœur m'appartiendrait toujours, mais je serais idiot de croire que ça n'aurait aucune incidence sur elle.

J'avais vu la façon qu'elle avait de le regarder, la façon dont ses yeux s'étaient illuminés lorsqu'elle l'avait vu à la frontière. Je savais qu'elle avait été malheureuse que je l'empêche d'aller le voir et à quel point elle avait été énervée contre moi lorsque j'avais essayé de les séparer. Et pire que tout, de temps à autre son nom sortait de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle dormait. Et à compter d'aujourd'hui, elle saurait exactement ce qu'il ressentait pour elle.

Non pas que je pensais qu'elle ne le savait pas déjà. Du moins, dans une certaine mesure. Il était à peu près aussi subtil qu'une enseigne néon clignotante. Pourtant, c'était tout à fait différent de penser que quelqu'un vous aime et de l'entendre de vive voix.

_Alors, pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec Em et Jazz? Ils jouent à : Qui va faire tomber le plus de cerfs? J'ai pensé que tu voudrais te joindre à eux._ Alice était debout à côté de moi et je dus lutter pour que mon attention se dirige vers elle.

« Maintenant? », dis-je en tentant de sourire. « Et toi, tu ne joues pas avec eux? »

« Tu sais que je déteste jouer lorsque je sais que je ne vais pas gagner. »

« C'est vrai. J'avais oublié. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, préoccupée. _Que se passe-t-il avec toi aujourd'hui?,_ pensa-t-elle en s'assoyant à côté de moi.

« Comme si tu ne le savais pas déjà », murmurai-je. Elle pinça les lèvres tandis que l'irritation vacilla sur son visage et je réalisai que ce qui m'énervait était au-delà de ses visions. « Oh! », dis-je. « Je suppose que tu ne l'as pas vu venir celle-là. »

« Le clébard? », demanda-t-elle, frustrée.

« Qui d'autre? », soupirai-je. « Ce n'est pas comme si je le blâmais. Je me battrai pour elle. Je me bats pour elle. Mais… je ne peux pas supporter l'idée qu'il lui avoue son amour et qu'il lui demande de choisir. »

« Ah. Voilà qui donne un sens à ton comportement. Je croyais que comme d'habitude tu t'ennuyais et tu t'inquiétais. »

« Pour une fois, je souhaiterais que ça soit le cas. »

« Edward? », dit-elle lentement avant de s'arrêter jusqu'à ce que ses yeux rencontrent les miens. « Tu sais que tu n'as rien à craindre, non? »

Je pris une profonde inspiration. Il m'était difficile de l'admettre à haute voix. « Je n'en suis pas si sûr. »

« Oh, allé », railla-t-elle, toute trace de gravité disparue. « Après tout ce temps, après tout ce que vous avez traversés… Lorsqu'elle est sur le point d'obtenir ce qu'elle désir depuis le début, tu doutes d'elle? Je ne peux pas voir comment elle va réagir face à cette boule de poils, mais je ne peux que supposer que ça ne finira pas bien pour lui. »

Je ris avec elle en espérant avant que mes insécurités refassent surface.

« J'aimerais le croire, et la plupart du temps, j'ai entièrement confiance en ses sentiments envers moi. Mais Alice, je l'ai quittée. Durant tout le temps que j'ai été parti, Jacob a été là pour elle. Elle l'aime. Je sais qu'elle l'aime. Parfois elle parle de lui dans son sommeil. Il lui manque. Elle s'inquiète pour lui. Elle veut qu'il soit heureux. »

« Mais elle t'a choisi. Elle t'a choisi à plusieurs reprises. Oui, tu l'as quittée, mais lorsque tu es revenu, il lui a fallu combien de temps pour te pardonner? »

« Elle m'a donnée un pardon que je ne mérite pas. »

« Ce n'est pas un argument. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Alice avait cru à l'amour de Bella pour moi bien avant moi. En vérité, tout ce que je voulais, c'était de la croire et arrête d'avoir peur. Mais c'était impossible car les mots que Jacob voulait dire à Bella rejouaient sans cesse dans ma tête.

« Ce qui empire les choses, c'est qu'à un certain moment, je t'aurais dit que Jacob est un bien meilleur parti pour Bella. » Je regardai fixement le sol, parlant plus à moi-même. « Avant qu'il devienne un loup, c'était juste un enfant en amour – s'il était sûr pour elle, une partie de moi voudrait qu'elle le choisisse. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour elle. Même la regarder aimer quelqu'un d'autre. Mais il n'est pas mieux que moi. Lui et sa meute sont une menace pour elle – même s'il est beaucoup plus en contrôle que ce que j'aurais pu croire. »

Je ris sous cap et Alice haussa les sourcils.

« Effectivement, c'est assez ironique », continuai-je. « Le fait qu'il se soit si bien adapté à son nouveau mode de vie, le degré de contrôle qu'il a sur ses changements… C'est la seule raison pour laquelle je peux la laisser être avec lui. Et je suis presque sûr que son contrôle découle de ses sentiments pour elle. Il ne peut pas supporter l'idée qu'il pourrait être un danger pour elle, alors il fait beaucoup d'effort pour s'assurer qu'il ne le soit pas. Ça me fait mal de le dire, mais je sais à quel point il l'aime. Et lorsque la sécurité de Bella est en cause, je lui fais confiance. Je le méprise, mais je lui fais confiance. »

« Et en ce moment, il avoue ses sentiments à Bella et lui demande de choisir. »

« Rien que je ne mérite pas. »

« Peut-être », dit-elle en souriant avant de me prendre la main. « Mais n'est-ce pas la nature de l'amour. Elle n'est pas méritée. C'est ce qui la rend aussi magnifique. » Alice se leva en me regardant, me défiant de remettre sa logique en question. « Maintenant, plus tôt tu as fini de chasser, plus tôt tu pourras retourner vers Bella. Je suis sûre qu'elle sera impatiente de te raconter sa journée à La Push. »

Je n'étais pas aussi certain qu'Alice du fait que Bella voudrait en parler, mais je savais que ce serait nécessaire. En supposant que Bella rejette Jacob – et pour ma santé mental, je devais le croire –, je voulais qu'elle sache que je comprenais que la confession de Jacob la fasse se questionnée sur ses options. Elle devait savoir que je n'étais pas en colère contre elle, et honnêtement, je n'en attendais pas moins d'elle. L'important, était qu'elle sache ce que son cœur désirait. Aussi longtemps que je serai celui avec qui elle voulait passer l'éternité, nous pourrions mettre le reste derrière nous.

Au cours de l'heure suivante, Alice chassa avec moi. J'essayai de me concentrer, mais mon esprit était ailleurs. Lorsque je n'en pus plus, je lui demandai si Bella était revenue chez elle.

Elle gronda. « Eh bien, je n'ai rien vu, alors je suppose que non. Détends-toi, d'accord? Rappelles-toi pourquoi tu es venu aujourd'hui. »

« Je n'ai pas oublié. Mais s'il faut que je me prépare au combat de toutes les manières possibles, alors je pense qu'il est temps que je retourne à la maison. Sur le plan physique, je suis au mieux de ma force. Mais maintenant, il faut que je prépare mon esprit et je ne pourrais pas le faire en étant loin d'elle. »

Frustrée que ses paroles positives ne me fassent pas de bien, ses pensées se lancèrent dans un flot d'insultes. Après quelques minutes sa tirade silencieuse prit fin, et elle accepta mon point de vue. Je ne pouvais rien demander de plus.

« Tu vas le dire aux autres? », dis-je. « Tu vas leur faire comprendre pourquoi je devais partir? »

« Considère que c'est déjà fait. J'ai déjà vu leur réaction. Em et Jazz n'ont pas l'intention de laisser passer ça facilement. Cependant, Carlisle va sourire et passer quelques commentaires sur les caprices de l'amour. »

« Merci. »

« Quel genre de sœur serais-je si je n'étais pas disposée à faire des excuses pour mon pathétique frère malade d'amour? » Avec un clin d'œil, Alice me fit signe de partir. « Aller. Vas à la frontière. »

« Merci », répétai-je tandis que je commençai à courir.

J'avais remarqué que Bella avait oubliée de prendre son téléphone, alors je m'attendais à recevoir un appel de Jacob. Je savais qu'il était possible qu'il la ramène chez elle, mais j'espérais qu'elle préfèrerait que j'aille la chercher. J'aimais penser que ses aveux créeraient un malaise entre eux et que Bella voudrait s'éloigner.

Je savais que je devrai être patient une fois arrivé à la maison, mais dès que je vis ma voiture, je sus que la patience ne gagnerait pas cette fois. J'entrai dans ma Volvo, enclencha le moteur et sortit mon téléphone de ma poche. J'étais presque sorti de l'allée lorsqu'il sonna.

« Bella? », répondis-je immédiatement. « Tu as oublié le portable. Je suis désolé. Jacob t'a raccompagnée chez toi? »

« Oui », murmura-t-elle. L'irritation saturait sa voix. C'était définitivement un bon signe. « Viens me chercher, s'il te plaît. »

« Je suis en route. » Mon bref moment d'excitation se dissipa rapidement lorsque je réalisai qu'il n'y avait pas que de l'irritation dans sa voix. Il n'y avait même pas une trace du malaise que je m'étais permis d'espérer et sa demande pour que j'aille la chercher sonnait plus comme une supplication. « Que se passe-t-il? », lui demandai-je nerveusement.

« Je voudrais que Carlisle examine ma main. Elle est cassée, me semble-t-il. »

Un autre jour, dans des circonstances différentes, je lui aurais peut-être affectueusement reproché d'être imprudente, mais d'une certaine manière, je savais que cette blessure n'était pas le fruit de la maladresse habituelle de Bella. Lorsqu'elle tombait ou qu'elle se cognait quelque part, elle avait toujours un ton décontracté. Comme à chaque jour.

Mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui sa voix était glacée.

« Comment est-ce arrivé? », demandai-je, serrant les poings tandis que j'imaginais comment cette sale bête aurait pu lui faire mal.

« J'ai donne un coup de poing à Jacob », dit-elle sèchement sans donner une explication supplémentaire. Non pas que j'en eus besoin. Quelle que soit sa raison, j'étais certain qu'il le méritait. Considérant les évènements qui s'étaient probablement déroulés, frapper Jacob était un choix judicieux et j'étais fier qu'elle ait agit avec autant de prudence.

« Bien », lui assurai-je. « Navré que tu te sois fait mal. »

Elle rit doucement avant de soupirer. « Je regrette de ne pas lui avoir fait mal à lui. »

« Je peux t'arranger ça, si tu veux », dis-je à la légère. J'étais sûre qu'elle plaisantait et je voulais jouer le jeu.

« Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, merci. » Il n'y avait aucune trace d'humour dans sa voix. J'en fus tellement stupéfait que pour une seconde, mon pied échappa la pédale d'accélération. Depuis quand Bella me donnait l'autorisation de nuire à son meilleur ami?

« Voilà qui ne te ressemble pas », dis-je doucement. Je ne pouvais pas expliquer pourquoi, mais j'avais peur de poser la question suivante. « La raison de ce coup? »

« Il m'a embrassée », cracha-t-elle sans hésitation. Si j'avais eu du sang dans mes veine, il aurait bouilli jusqu'au point d'explosion. J'avais l'impression d'avoir de l'acide dans la gorge, une brûlure complètement différente de la douleur familière de la soif. Mes mains agrippèrent le volant tandis que mon pied appuya sur l'accélérateur.

La seule chose qui m'empêchait d'entrer dans une colère noire, était de savoir que Bella était en colère contre Jacob et qu'elle m'avait appelée. De toute évidence, le baiser avait été d'un seul côté. Toutefois, cela signifiait qu'il avait été contre la volonté de Bella, ce qui me rendait encore plus furieux.

« Le clébard est encore dans les parages? », demandai-je. Je cru l'avoir entendu parler avec Charlie en arrière plan. Comment Charlie pouvait-il lui permettre de rester après ce qu'il avait fait?

« Oui », répondit-elle. Ma colère augmenta. Jacob avait embrassé Bella sans sa permission. Pourquoi était-il toujours chez elle? Pourquoi était-il encore debout?

« Je suis au coin de la rue », lui dis-je. Tandis que ma voiture s'arrêta devant sa maison en hurlant, j'eus l'intention de satisfaire les désirs de Bella et terminer ce qu'elle avait commencée. Il me fallut tout ma force pour attendre dehors tandis que Bella informait Charlie que sa main était gonflée. Mes poings se serrèrent presque douloureusement à l'effort que cela me prenait pour ne pas briser la porte… puis Jacob.

Cependant, lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, au moment où je vis ses yeux remplie d'amour pour moi, je sus que prendre soin d'elle était la seule chose que je devais faire. M'occuper de Jacob pouvait attendre.

« Montre-moi ça », dis-je doucement en levant sa main tout en faisant très attention. Ce fut la première fois que je fus reconnaissant d'avoir la peau glacée. Lorsque je pris sa main, son visage se détendit instantanément. Elle était bien gonflée et je sentais une ecchymose se former sous la surface. « J'ai bien l'impression que c'est cassé, en effet. Je suis fier de toi. Tu n'as pas dû ménager ta force. »

« J'y suis allée de bon cœur. Ça n'a pas suffi, apparemment », ajouta-t-elle, boudeuse.

J'embrassai doucement sa main en laissant mon souffle frais se répandre sur sa blessure. Je voulais la faire disparaître et comme je la regardai dans les yeux, je ressentis un flash d'excitation à l'idée que bientôt, elle ne serait plus aussi délicate. Lorsqu'elle sera transformée, elle pourrait correctement frapper le clébard. Cependant, en attendant…

« Je m'en occupe », dis-je avec un sourire avant d'appeler Jacob.

Je n'avais pas entendu la moindre pensée venant de lui car tous mes sens avaient été axés sur Bella. Mais maintenant, elle m'observait, attendant de voir ce que j'allais faire tandis que Jacob me fixait.

« Allons, allons messieurs », nous avertit Charlie.

_Ouais sangsue. Que vas-tu me faire avec Charlie qui est ici. C'est difficile avec le Chef Swan qui te regarde, non?_

« Pas de bagarre! », dit Charlie en me fixant du regard tandis que Jacob sourit. « C'est compris? Et s'il vous faut de l'officiel, je remets mon badge. »

Bella soupira et je n'étais pas sûr si c'était de déception ou d'embarras.

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire », dis-je calmement, même si je n'étais pas calme. Le cœur de Bella commença à accélérer.

« Et si tu m'arrêtais, papa », cracha-t-elle. « C'est moi qui ai commencé. »

Charlie rit presque et cela me rappela à quel point la situation était irritante. Pourquoi Charlie agissait comme si c'était moi le coupable? Il aurait dû être de mon côté et faire souffrir Jacob pour ses agissements.

« Portes-tu plaintes, Jake? », demanda-t-il sarcastiquement.

« Non », répondit-il en souriant. « J'en ai vu d'autres. »_ De toute façon, elle ne m'a même pas fait mal. Et même si c'était le cas, juste le souvenir de ses douces lèvres sur les miennes enlèverait toute douleur._

Je grinçai des dents, me rappelant l'importance de rester calme. Frapper Jacob ne résoudrait rien. _(N/T : Et en plus c'est probablement ce qu'il veut…)_ Sauf que Bella se sentirait mieux… et je n'avais jamais autant désiré faire disparaître son sourire satisfait.

« Papa? Tu n'aurais pas une batte de base-ball dans ta chambre, par hasard? J'en ai besoin. Rien qu'un instant », dit Bella, arrêtant un train de pensées qui aurait pu devenir très dangereux.

« Ça suffit, Bella », dit Charlie avec un ton d'autorité qui aurait dû être dirigé vers Jacob. Pensait-il réellement qu'il était une si bonne personne pour ne pas mériter de conséquences? Que penserait-il s'il savait que Jacob passait la majorité de son temps à quatre pattes pour chasser des vampires en partageant ses pensées avec les autres Quileutes?

Je sentis la colère de Bella s'intensifier tandis qu'elle fixait Charlie et Jacob.

« Allons consulter Carlisle avant que tu ne finisses en taule », dis-je calmement en la rapprochant de moi.

« D'accord », murmura-t-elle, se serrant contre moi en faisant taire mes pensées persistantes de vengeance.

L'esprit de Jacob babilla des insultes tandis que Charlie envoyait son habituel mélange de pensées contradictoires. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à comprendre sa nonchalance envers Jacob. Où était le père protecteur? Ensuite, j'entendis un changement dans la teneur de ses pensées lorsqu'il remarqua la façon que j'avais de tenir Bella, la façon dont je la fis doucement descendre les escaliers. Il comprit que je la protégeais. Il vit que je prenais toutes les précautions possibles pour ne pas qu'elle se blesse plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Jacob, lui, restait là avec un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

Charlie regarda Jacob avec une lueur passagère d'irritation, suivi par une vague – inhabituelle – de culpabilité. Avait-il défendu la mauvaise personne? Cependant aussi rapidement que cette idée était entrée dans son esprit, elle disparue. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il se battait pour Jacob, qu'il défendait le garçon qu'il jugeait digne de sa fille.

Bella et moi étions dans l'allée lorsqu'il réussi à former une phrase cohérente dans ses pensées. Il se décida à venir vers nous, même si Charlie l'avertit de ne pas le faire.

_Sérieusement? Tu vas juste t'en aller? J'attendais ça avec tellement d'impatience. Tu ne peux pas montrer ta force à Charlie… Tu dois feindre que tu n'es pas un monstre. Tout un changement._

Je ne pouvais pas montrer ma force, mais Jacob ne pouvait pas se transformer non plus. J'aurais pu l'emmener hors de la vue de Charlie avant qu'il n'ait pu réaliser ce qui se passait. Mais même si Bella était furieuse, je savais que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait vraiment. Je continuai à marcher, resserrant mon emprise sur Bella pour m'empêcher de faire quelque chose qu'elle regretterait. Je l'aidai à monter dans ma voiture en m'assurant qu'elle était confortable avant de me tourner vers Jacob.

« Je ne vais pas te tuer, maintenant. Je ne tiens pas à bouleverser Bella », lui dis-je calmement.

« Je t'en prie! Ne te gêne pas pour moi », dit-elle en soupirant tristement. Je lui souris en me demandant si elle savait à quel point ses mots me rendaient heureux.

« Tu le regretterais demain matin », lui assurai-je en touchant sa joue, profitant de son sourire et de sa chaleur sous mes doigts. Jacob tenta de me cacher ses pensées, mais j'entendis clairement que les mots de Bella le blessaient énormément. Je retournai mon regard vers lui. Son expression bouillait.

« Mais toi, si tu me la ramènes une nouvelle fois abîmée, et je me fiche d'en connaître la raison, qu'elle ait trébuché ou qu'un météore lui soit tombé sur le crâne, bref, si elle ne revient pas en parfait état, tu te retrouveras à courir sur trois pattes. Pigé, espèce de sale cabot? »

Jacob leva les yeux au ciel, mais ses pensées me montrèrent une trace de peur. Il savait que je pouvais le briser comme une brindille, et sans Bella me demandant de ne pas le faire, je n'avais plus aucune raison de ne pas le faire.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il est hors de question que je retourne là-bas », murmura Bella de la voiture.

Je voulais me tourner vers elle pour lui sourire, mais je ne voulais pas briser le contact visuel que j'avais avec Jacob. Il fallait qu'il sache que j'étais très sérieux.

« Et si tu l'embrasse encore, je te jure que je te brise la nuque. »

_T'es beaucoup trop jaloux. Ne peux-tu pas gérer un peu de compétition?_ Son insolence était revenue, mais j'entendais chacune de ses pensées. Il avait peur – et pas seulement de moi, mais d'avoir perdu Bella. Je vis dans son esprit le moment où il l'avait embrassée – et bien qu'il ne veuille pas l'admettre, Bella n'avait pas répondu à son baiser.

« Imagine un peu qu'elle en ait envie? », me demanda-t-il. _S'il te plaît, Bella. Ais-en envie_.

« Ha! », rit-elle. Jacob continua à me fixer. Il ne supportait pas de voir Bella furieuse contre lui.

« Si c'est ce qu'elle veut, je ne m'y opposerait pas », lui assurai-je. « Seulement, attends qu'elle te l'ait demandé au lieu de prendre tes désirs pour des réalités. »

Jacob sourit tandis qu'il l'imaginait ouvrir la porte de chez lui et se jeter dans ses bras pour l'embrasser comme il l'avait souhaité aujourd'hui. Comme si Bella avait vu ses désirs aussi clairement que moi, elle murmura : « Tu rêves. »

« Oui, il rêve », dis-je en ressentant un instant de la pitié pour lui. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer à quel point ça devait être douloureux d'aimer Bella et de ne pas avoir son amour en retour.

L'image de ce qu'il désirait si profondément disparut et il me fixa du regard à nouveau. « Bon, si tu as fini ta leçon de morale, occupe-toi donc de la faire soigner. » _Peut-être que tu l'as maintenant, mais l'éternité est longue. Aussitôt qu'elle l'aura compris, tu ne seras plus aussi important._

Donc, Jacob misait sur le fait qu'elle finirait par s'ennuyer avec moi. Je suppose que c'était quelque chose que je devais considérer. Après tout, il avait raison, l'éternité était longue. C'était un concept assez dure à comprendre pour moi et ma famille, alors que nous avions eu d'innombrables années pour y penser. Bella était humaine et je m'étais déjà demandé plusieurs fois si elle réalisait vraiment ce qu'elle demandait.

Mais, j'avais promis que j'arrêterais de faire des choix pour elle – et elle m'avait choisi. Moi, ma famille, cette vie. Elle avait pris sa décision et pour être honnête, je commençai à m'habituer à cette idée. Bella était mienne, maintenant et pour toujours. Et je ne la laisserai pas partir.

« Dernière chose », dis-je en le fixant. « Sache que je me battrai moi aussi. Je ne considère rien comme acquis, et je lutterai avec plus de vigueur que toi. »

« Tant mieux », dit-il inébranlable. « Ce n'est jamais drôle, quand l'adversaire déclare forfait. » Puis, il m'envoya un autre flot d'images, moins décente, et sourit tandis que je tressaillis.

« Elle m'appartient », grondai-je. « Je n'ai pas dit que je me battrais proprement. »

« Moi non plus. »

« Alors, bonne chance. »

Il sourit en hochant légèrement la tête. _Sale sangsue. Belle retrouvera ses esprits très bientôt._ « Et que le meilleur gagne! Le meilleur _homme_, s'entend. »

Le fait que Jacob oublie si facilement ses propres anomalies ne cessera jamais de m'étonner. Un loup était-il mieux qu'un vampire?

« C'est ça… chiot », dis-je heureux de voir dans son esprit l'image de Bella et lui contaminé pas sa transformation devant elle. Même dans son esprit, elle se sauvait en courant.

Essayant de sourire au travers de la douleur qu'il ressentait, Jacob se tourna vers Bella. « J'espère que tu iras très vite mieux, Bella. Navré pour ta main. »

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle ne le regarda même pas. _Je suis un idiot,_ pensa-t-il les yeux vitreux.

Oui. Mais l'amour nous rend tous idiots. Je le savais mieux que quiconque.

Au moment où je m'assis dans la voiture, Jacob était déjà partit. « Comment te sens-tu? », lui demandai-je.

« Je suis irritée. »

« Je parlais de ta main », ris-je.

« J'ai connu pire. » Elle haussa les épaules. C'était un euphémisme. Je ressentis une vive douleur lorsque je me rappelai la douleur que James lui avait infligée. À cause de moi.

« C'est vrai », dis-je doucement, essayant de repousser ma culpabilité.

Je n'étais pas sûr si je me sentais plus soulagé ou plus préoccupé du fait que Bella ne veuille pas parler des évènements de la journée. J'avais vu les faits par l'intermédiaire des pensées de Jacob, mais je ne savais toujours pas comment elle avait répondu à sa déclaration d'amour. Je supposai que c'était juste avant le baiser. Était-ce une tentative désespéré? Ou est-ce que Bella lui avait laissée entendre qu'elle voulait l'embrasser?

La curiosité me rongeait, mais je ne voulais pas dire quelque chose qui bouleverserait Bella encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Lorsque nous arrivâmes chez moi, Emmett et Rose travaillaient sur la Jeep – en fait, il servait de cric tandis qu'elle travaillait. Rose était meilleur que lui, mais ça ne semblait pas un problème pour lui.

_J'ai raté quelque chose d'amusant,_ pensa Emmett tandis qu'il me regardait aider Bella à sortir de la voiture. Je le foudroyai du regard, le priant silencieusement de laisser tomber, mais il ne put s'en empêcher.

« Tu t'es encore cassé la figure, Bella? »

« Non. J'ai filé un coup de poing dans la tronche d'un loup garou. »

Il se figea un instant, essayant de deviner si elle était sérieuse, avant d'éclater de rire.

_Eh bien, elle a du cran_, pensa Rosalie qui était sous la Jeep. « Jasper va gagner votre pari », dit-elle. À son ton, je savais qu'elle souriait.

Emmett arrêta de rire. _Non. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle a du caractère que ça signifie qu'elle tuera tout ce qui bouge._

« Quel pari? », demanda-t-elle, haussant les sourcils en regardant Emmett.

« Allons voir Carlisle », dis-je dans l'espoir – vain – de la distraire. Je fis face à Emmett, le regardant férocement tandis que je grondai trop faiblement pour que Bella l'entende en secouant la tête. _S'il te plaît. Pas maintenant._

« Quel pari? » répéta-t-elle en se tournant vers moi.

« Merci, Rosalie! », crachai-je en entraînant Bella dans la maison. Je savais qu'il faudrait que je lui dise, mais ça pouvait peut-être attendre que nous soyons avec Carlisle. Elle sera bouleversée et il n'y avait pas mieux que Carlisle pour lui parler de ça.

« Edward », continua-t-elle. Je soupirai pour prolonger le temps.

« Des bêtises », commençai-je. « Emmett et Jasper sont joueurs. »

« Si tu ne me dis pas de quoi il s'agit, je retourne questionner Emmett », dit-elle en se retournant.

Je la retins en choisissant mes mots. « Ils ont parié sur le nombre de fois où… tu flancherais, la première année. »

« Oh », inspira-t-elle. Il lui fallut quelque secondes pour vraiment comprendre ce que je venais de lui dire. Lorsqu'elle le fit, elle frissonna. « Sur le nombre de personnes que je risque de tuer? »

« Oui », soupirai-je. « Rosalie estime que ton tempérament joue en faveur de Jasper. » Mais où était Carlisle lorsque j'avais besoin de lui? Sa réussite lui rappellerait que gaffer n'était pas nécessaire. J'avais refusé de m'impliquer dans leur stupide et enfantin pari, mais si je l'avais fait, j'aurais parié pour la perfection. J'allais la surveiller, lui apporter mon aide. Je pouvais l'empêcher d'aller sur la route de la tentation.

Elle me regardait toujours horrifiée. « Et il a parié gros. Il se sentira mieux si tu as du mal à t'adapter. Il en a assez d'être le maillon faible », dis-je pour essayer de la sortir de ses pensées.

« Ben voyons! Si ça peut lui faire plaisir, je commettrai un ou deux crimes supplémentaires. » Son ton était neutre, mais j'entendis l'hystérie qui bouillait sous la surface. Si je n'éloignais pas son esprit de tout ça immédiatement, elle hyper ventilerait.

« Ne t'inquiète pas de cela maintenant », dis-je en la serrant contre moi. « Tu peux aussi renoncer, ça ne tient qu'à toi. »

Bella gémit et je me rendis compte, que dans ma panique, j'avais oublié sa main blessée. Je nous dirigeais rapidement là où Carlisle nous attendait déjà. Alice était debout avec une expression de fierté.

_Je ne l'ai pas vu jusqu'à ce que tu sois seule avec elle,_ pensa-t-elle, rayonnante. _Je te l'avais dit que tu n'avais pas à t'inquiéter. Évidemment, j'aurai aimée voir le coup de poing. L'expression que Jacob a dû être inestimable._

Je lui souris, plus qu'un peu fier avant d'entrer dans le bureau de Carlisle. Il avait tout ce qu'il fallait pour examiner sa main. Je ne l'admettrai jamais et j'espérais que ça ne vienne jamais à l'esprit de Bella, mais avant qu'elle fasse partie de ma vie, il n'y gardait pas beaucoup de fourniture médicale – juste quelque petites choses qu'il avait besoin lorsqu'il ramenait du travail à la maison. Maintenant, son bureau était pratiquement un hôpital.

« C'est une très petite fracture et elle devrait guérir rapidement », lui dit Carlisle. « Je voudrais mettre un plâtre, mais comme tu y es fermement opposée, une attelle devrait suffire si tu promets de ne pas l'enlever. »

« Promis », dit-elle en rougissant avant de murmurer : « Je ne peux pas croire que je suis la seule à être obligée de porter une attelle… » J'avais le sentiment que l'embarras commençait à l'emporter sur la douleur.

Tandis que Carlisle lui mettait l'attelle, Bella eut une étrange expression. J'eus peur qu'elle ait mal et lui proposai de lui donner un médicament contre la douleur, mais elle secoua la tête en m'assurant qu'elle allait bien. Je regardai Carlisle et il haussa discrètement les épaules.

_Elle ne semble pas souffrir énormément. Sa main est assez stable et son pouls n'a pas augmenté lorsque je l'ai pressé. Elle va bien, Edward. Elle a seulement eue une longue journée._

Je regardai la façon méticuleuse qu'il avait de soigner sa main. Après toutes ces années, aider les gens était toujours sa plus grande joie. Une esquisse de sourire se forma sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il termina.

« Voilà », dit-il doucement. « Tu seras comme neuve en un rien de temps. »

J'observai Bella, m'attendant à ce qu'elle regarde Carlisle, mais son regard resta fixé sur moi. Elle murmura un « merci » à l'attention de Carlisle, mais son attention était clairement ailleurs. Elle me regardait avec une étrange nostalgie que je n'avais jamais vue chez elle auparavant. Carlisle sentit la tension dans l'air et il disparut sans un mot.

« Bella? », demandai-je soudain nerveux. « Veux-tu que je te ramène chez toi? »

Elle secoua la tête sans jamais arrêtée de me regarder. Je fis deux pas pour fermer la distance qu'il y avait entre nous pour la prendre doucement dans mes bras. Lorsque je m'éloignai, elle murmura « non » avant de se presser contre moi, me serrant plus fort que d'habitude. Avec sa main intacte, elle s'empara de la mienne pour m'entraîner vers ma chambre.

Je ne lui demandai pas ce qui la contrariait. Nous ne prononçâmes pas un mot du reste de la soirée. Nous restâmes simplement dans les bras l'un de l'autre tandis que je me demandais qu'est-ce qu'elle me cachait et ce que je pouvais faire pour enlever la tristesse dans son regard.

* * *

Je vous souhaite un bon week end

Bisous xoxo

Miss Lunatik


	21. Chapitre 14 Fin d'une époque

Bonjour à toutes. Aujourd'hui, pas de bla bla, juste le chapitre. Bonne lecture!

Merci à : luna – aliecullen4ever – Mariefandetwilight – caro30 – Imaginaire-de-kiki – petitefilledusud – lapiaf83 – linea – Karoll – aude77 – eliloulou – sistabetina – luna – chouchoumag – alinette 74 – bettypoussin

Luna : Ben non, je ne l'ai pas mal pris… Tu mettrais un coup Jacob? … enfin. Lol! Je suis fière de toi. Hi hi. Merci de tes review.

Petitefilledusud : Merci de ta review et merci d'en laisser une à chaque semaine.

Linea : Merci de ta review.

Karoll : Moi non plus je ne l'aime pas vraiment Jacob, c'est pour ça que j'essaie de relativiser… Lol.

Sistabetina : Quel est le chapitre 20? Est-ce celui de la demande en mariage? Si c'est celui-là, moi aussi j'ai très hâte de le lire, mais malheureusement l'auteure n'est pas rendu là, alors, il faudra prendre son mal en patience… Merci de ta review.

Bettypoussin : C'est vrai qu'il n'y a aucun élément manquant… L'auteure fait un travail formidable. Merci de tes review.

Disclamer 1 : Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM.

Disclamer 2 : Ce magnifique POV Edward est écrit par ForksVampireGirl.

* * *

_Dans le chapitre précédent : _

_Elle secoua la tête sans jamais arrêtée de me regarder. Je fis deux pas pour fermer la distance qu'il y avait entre nous pour la prendre doucement dans mes bras. Lorsque je m'éloignai, elle murmura « non » avant de se presser contre moi, me serrant plus fort que d'habitude. Avec sa main intacte, elle s'empara de la mienne pour m'entraîner vers ma chambre._

_Je ne lui demandai pas ce qui la contrariait. Nous ne prononçâmes pas un mot du reste de la soirée. Nous restâmes simplement dans les bras l'un de l'autre tandis que je me demandais qu'est-ce qu'elle me cachait et ce que je pouvais faire pour enlever la tristesse dans son regard._

_

* * *

_

**CHAPITRE 14 – FIN D'UNE ÉPOQUE**

Je n'avais jamais été capable de lire en Bella autant que je l'aurais voulu, mais je me plaisais à penser que plus nous passions du temps ensemble, plus j'y arrivais. Toutefois, les jours suivants mon voyage de chasse obligé, je me sentais aveugle et sans défense. Je n'avais même pas un bref aperçu de ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Tout ce que je savais, c'était qu'elle me regardait avec une étrange lueur de désir qui était à la fois flatteur et inquiétant. J'espérais qu'Alice me donne quelques indices, mais soit elle ne savait rien, soit elle devenait exceptionnellement bonne pour me bloquer ses pensées.

« Tu t'inquiète trop, Edward », me dit-elle avant de partir pour acheter une tenue de graduation pour Bella. Apparemment, tous les vêtements que Bella avait considérés porté étaient une « option inacceptable ».

Alice m'avait informé que je n'étais pas autorisé à voir la tenue de Bella en disant qu'une surprise était plus amusante, ce qui me laissa une après-midi à mijoter. Carlisle vint me rejoindre en bas et posa doucement sa main sur mon épaule.

« Tout le monde va bien », dit-il en voyant mon expression qu'il n'avait pas bien saisit.

« Je sais », dis-je. C'était légèrement surprenant de réaliser ce que cela signifiait vraiment. Curieusement, le combat à venir était la dernière chose à laquelle je pensais. J'avais été tellement préoccupé à trouver qui était entré dans la chambre de Bella, sans oublié de compter les jours jusqu'à la remise des diplômes. Combien de jours après ce jour fatidique voudrait-elle attendre avant d'être transformée? M'accorderait-elle quelques mois, quelques semaines, ou insisterait-elle pour le faire maintenant? Nous avions parlé d'attendre qu'elle soit prétendument à l'université, histoire de ne pas inquiéter Charlie, mais rien n'avait été définitif. Maintenant, avec ses affaires volées par un vampire inconnu et une armée de nouveaux nés prêt à attaquer, j'étais certain qu'elle était inquiète plus que jamais.

Évidemment, le moment n'était pas la seule chose que j'avais en tête. J'avais passé beaucoup de temps à penser à notre ridicule marché. Plus précisément, je pensais à ce que Bella pensait à propos de ça. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps, nous avions parlé si ouvertement de tout ça. Je comprenais son point de vu – ou du moins, j'essayais –, mais curieusement, j'avais l'impression qu'elle commençait à comprendre le mien et pourquoi c'était si important pour moi. Bientôt, elle ferait partie de mon monde, éternelle, toujours jeune… Elle se donnait déjà à moi pour l'éternité, alors pourquoi ne pas devenir ma femme?

_Edward?_ Carlisle m'observait, perplexe. J'étais complètement figé en ne regardant rien de particulier.

« Je suis désolé. J'ai beaucoup trop de chose qui me trotte dans la tête. »

« Avec raison. Mais si ce n'est pas les nouveaux nés qui t'inquiète, qu'est-ce que c'est? »

Je le regardai, presque gêné de lui dire. Il y avait probablement des choses plus pressantes que celle-ci.

« Tu sais que tu peux me parler de n'importe quoi? »

« Tu es toujours si gentil et compréhensif, Carlisle. Et j'ai toujours été honnête avec toi, même sur les moments les plus sombres de ma vie. Tu m'as aidé lorsque je ne croyais pas être assez fort pour être avec Bella. Tu m'as encouragé, tu m'as fait confiance et tu l'as accueilli comme ta fille. Ça ne devrait pas être si difficile de te parler de ça, mais j'ai de la difficulté à former les mots. »

« Tu t'inquiète de sa transformation. »

« Bien sûr que je m'inquiète. Parce que je lui ai donné cette absurde condition. Je me demande constamment si elle va accepter de m'épouser ou non. Si elle ne l'accepte pas, cela signifiera qu'elle commencera sa nouvelle vie avec la peur de se marier et j'ai du mal à donner un sens à ça. Et si elle y consent, je suis confronté à la tâche – qui me parait impossible – de la transformé moi-même. Comment puis-je lui avoir promis une telle chose, Carlisle? Je ne sais pas si je suis assez fort pour le faire! »

« Tu es assez fort. Tu as déjà goûté son sang et dans des circonstances beaucoup plus grave que ce à quoi tu devras faire face. Lorsque tu lui as sauvé la vie, tu as pris cette décision en une fraction de seconde. Tu n'as pas eu de temps pour te préparé, luxe que tu auras cette fois. Vous devrez en discuter tous les deux, mais si tu le souhaites, je peux être présent. Peut-être qu'Emmett pourrait être là aussi, pour être prêt à t'arrêter si cela devient nécessaire. Je te promets que nous ne te laisserons pas lui faire du mal. Non pas que je pense que tu en es capable. »

« Merci. Je ne mérite pas ta confiance. Mais je veux te croire. J'ai besoin de te croire. Nous avons traversés tant de chose et maintenant, je ne sais pas quoi faire. »

Un étrange sourire glissa sur son visage et je pus entendre un bref flash d'une conversation qu'il avait eu avec Alice. J'haussai un sourcil et il rit.

« Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire, mais Alice croit que tu ne devrait pas t'inquiéter. »

« Choisis-tu vraiment ce moment pour être si énigmatique? », demandai-je en essayant de ne pas m'énerver. Son sourire ne fit que s'élargir.

« Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir beaucoup de choses à l'esprit en ce moment. Essaie d'être patient avec Bella. Il s'agit de la plus grosse décision de sa vie, et tu veux qu'elle en soit totalement certaine. »

Je n'étais pas sûr, s'il parlait de sa transformation, du mariage, ou d'autre chose, mais je fus soudainement encore plus dans l'obscurité qu'auparavant. Je soupirai, frustré et l'expression de Carlisle se transforma.

« Vous devez discuter », dit-il d'un ton paternel. « Mais à l'heure actuelle, ne dois-tu pas assister à une remise de diplôme? Ça fait combien maintenant? »

« S'il te plaît, ne m'oblige pas à m'en souvenir. »

« Très bien, mais n'oublie pas que c'est la première fois pour Bella. Tu ne veux certainement pas qu'elle soit en retard, non? »

« Crois-tu qu'après la transformation de Bella nous pourrons arrêter la mascarade du lycée pour un certain temps? Je pense vraiment qu'elle aimerait l'université. »

Ses yeux s'assombrirent et j'entendis les mots qu'il n'aurait certainement pas prononcés à haute voix. Il faudra attendre un certain temps avant que Bella soit prête pour être près des autres étudiants. Son expression se radoucit rapidement et il me fit un sourire rassurant.

« Tu veilleras sur elle. Tu ne la laisseras pas faire quelque chose qu'elle regretterait par la suite. Et lorsqu'elle sera prête, tu pourras l'aider à obtenir le meilleur enseignement universitaire qu'elle puisse rêver. »

Je forçai un sourire avant de courir à l'étage pour me préparer. S'il m'aurait été possible de ressentir mon âge, je l'aurais senti en regardant la pile de toge de graduation niché au fond de mon placard. Qu'elle couleur était celle du lycée de Forks? Bleu? Jaune? Je n'avais vraiment pas fait attention. En levant les yeux au ciel, je pris les deux et me dirigeai vers ma voiture.

Lorsque j'arrivai, Bella semblait radieuse quoiqu'un peu nerveuse. Il y avait toujours un soupçon de l'émotion qui la déroutait depuis quelques jours. Elle était clairement anxieuse à cause des évènements à venir, mais dès que je la pris dans mes bras, son pouls ralentit et elle se détendit. Elle me sourit chaleureusement et je me laissai envahir par son délicieux parfum tandis que je la serrai contre moi un peu plus fort. Lorsqu'à regret elle se détacha, je la regardai plus minutieusement. Alice s'était à nouveau surpassée. Elle savait que j'aimais lorsque Bella était habillée en bleu – un complément fort agréable à ses cheveux chocolats et lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers moi, ses yeux étaient plus profonds que jamais.

Je lui chuchotai qu'elle était magnifique lorsque Charlie se racla la gorge pour nous signalé qu'il était temps d'y aller. Je m'attendais à ce qu'Alice m'attende ici, soucieuse de me montrer le nouvel ensemble de Bella, mais apparemment, elle était partie quelques minutes avant mon arrivé en disant qu'elle nous rejoindrait là-bas. Peut-elle n'avait-elle pas voulu empiéter sur un moment père fille. Il ne l'admettrait jamais, mais il lui était très difficile de laisser Bella voler de ses propres ailes. Cette soirée était très spéciale pour lui et j'étais plus qu'heureux de me retirer et de le laisser remplir son rôle paternel. D'ailleurs, c'est pourquoi j'acceptai de m'asseoir sur le siège arrière de la voiture de Charlie.

J'écoutai l'esprit fascinant de Charlie, qui, curieusement, était plus clair que d'habitude. Plus il était énervée après moi, plus son esprit était cohérent. J'avais toujours eut un aperçu de la teneur de ses pensées, mais ce soir il était clair qu'il souhaitait que la fin du lycée signifie la fin de notre couple à moi et Bella. Il me jetait des regards, trouvant hilarant de me voir à l'arrière de sa voiture de police, quoiqu'il ne m'imagine pas commettre un crime. Je souris, heureux – bien qu'il n'approuve pas ma relation avec Bella – qu'il sache que j'étais une bonne personne.

Même si je savais que ça allait arriver, je me sentis agressé tandis que nous approchâmes du stationnement. Les pensées des gens courraient à travers diverses pensées. Chaque élève et chaque parent faisaient des réflexions sur l'avenir. C'était également un moment de nostalgie et des souvenirs des quatre dernières années. Après tant de décennies, cela n'aurait pas dû m'ennuyer, mais je ne pus lutter contre le pincement de l'amertume. Pour les autres, c'était la fin d'une époque et le début d'une autre. Leur vie allait de l'avant tandis que la mienne resterait à jamais verrouillée.

Cependant, cette fois, j'avais Bella à mes côtés. Elle me rappelait constamment que ma vie allait enfin changer. Je la regardai en souriant, mais lorsque je vis son expression, toute ma joie disparut. Je voulais croire que c'était juste les nerfs, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il y avait autre chose sous la surface. Elle regardait distraitement vers la fenêtre, et de temps en temps, elle semblait essayer de se concentrer sur un point précis.

« Ça va? », lui demandai-je calmement une fois arrivés au lycée.

« Un peu nerveuse », répondit-elle en essayant de sourire. Bien que j'aie soupçonné le contraire, il me fut facile de me convaincre que c'était tout ce qui la dérangeait. L'attention – sous n'importe quelle forme – la mettait mal à l'aise. Cette soirée pour moi ne signifiait que quelques heures d'ennui, mais pour elle c'était bien pire.

« Tu es magnifique », lui dis-je. J'étais sur le point de lui murmurer que si c'était sa dernière graduation, ce serait parfait pour moi. Je ne m'ennuierais pas de cette partie de notre mascarade. Malheureusement, je fus interrompit par Charlie.

Il s'immisça entre nous et je me surpris à penser que d'ici peu, personne, pas même Charlie, ne viendrait se mettre entre nous. Je bannis rapidement ce genre de pensée en me forçant à me rappeler que c'était la soirée de Bella et de Charlie. Ce n'était pas seulement pour Charlie. Je savais que Bella avait besoin d'une sorte d'au revoir avec lui, et par sa nature, cette journée avait déjà un air de finalité. Je me demandais si c'était ça qu'elle avait.

Charlie serra Bella très fort dans ses bras et lui donna une version abrégée de ce qui se passait dans son esprit. Bella sembla légèrement gênée par sa soudaine démonstration d'affection, mais si elle avait entendu ce que j'entendis, son visage serait trois fois plus rouge. Son esprit passait des images comme un vieux film l'aurait fait. Il se passait des souvenirs de familles, des souvenirs de sa petite fille – des moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble et le moment où il s'était rendu compte qu'il l'avait perdu. J'eus presque envie de pousser Bella dans ses bras, mais il avait déjà remis les murs en place.

« Pas de larmoiements, papa, s'il te plaît! », marmonna-t-elle.

« Personne ne larmoie. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas heureuse? »

« Aucune idée. Je ne réalise pas encore, sûrement. » Je me demandais si j'avais imaginé la lueur de panique dans ses yeux.

« Heureusement qu'Alice a organisé cette fête », lui dit Charlie. « Ça te mettra de meilleure humeur. »

« Tu as raison, tiens! Une bringue est exactement ce qu'il me faut pour me remonter le moral. »

Je voulus parler avec Bella, voir si elle était prête à parler de ce qui l'ennuyait et après lui avoir pressé l'épaule en lui murmurant un « bonne chance », j'essayai de la tirée sur le côté, mais le chaos s'intensifia et je n'eus pas la chance de le faire. Elle me regarda avec lassitude tandis que nous étions séparés pour nous placer par ordre alphabétique. Je cherchai frénétiquement Alice, dans l'espoir de voir si elle avait vu quelque chose qui pourrait m'être utile. Et s'il y avait quelque chose, même si les nerfs de Bella étaient sur le point de lâcher, j'étais certain qu'elle ferait tout me le cacher.

Alice ne se présenta qu'à la dernière minute, avançant en ligne droite juste avant que nos noms ne soient prononcés avec un sourire sur le visage. Elle ne voulait pas croiser mon regard et elle ne voulait pas non plus me parler. Elle ne pensait même pas en français. Puis aussitôt descendu de la scène, elle partit. Je ne sus pas comment elle fit pour disparaître aussi rapidement parmi tous ces humains, mais comme j'avais eu moi-même de la difficulté à m'apercevoir qu'elle était parti, je supposai que personne ne s'en était rendu compte.

Je m'agitai, souhaitant pouvoir disparaître comme Alice, mais je voulais voir Bella recevoir son diplôme. Elle avait travaillée tellement dur pour obtenir de bonnes notes, malgré la folie de mon monde qui la menaçait. En plus des bonnes notes, elle avait un merveilleux cercle d'amis qui se souciait d'elle. Dire que Charlie s'inquiétait parce qu'elle passait tout son temps avec moi. Aussi désagréable qu'il était, même Mike voulait le meilleur pour elle, même si cela signifiait qu'elle parte avec moi après.

Je souris en écoutant les pensées qui tourbillonnaient autour de moi, les appréciant d'une nouvelle façon. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que je me sentais nostalgique car rien ne me manquerait ici – Bella était la seule partie de Forks qui m'importait. Pourtant, Forks m'avait apporté Bella, et pour ça, je serais toujours reconnaissant envers cette ville. Peu importe où nous nous rentrouvrions après sa transformation, cette ville serait toujours la ville où j'étais tombé amoureux d'elle, où nous nous étions battu envers et contre tous, où l'humaine était tombée amoureuse du vampire.

Lorsque Bella marcha sur la scène, les joues rougit tout en regardant vers le sol, je ressentis monter un élan de fierté. Avec tout ce qui s'était passé, elle avait au moins vécu cette expérience humaine. J'entendis Charlie, Jacob et Billy l'applaudir et la vis sourire avant qu'elle ne jette un regard vers moi, réunissant nos yeux durant un bref instant, avant de jeter un autre regard vers le sol. Elle semblait préoccupée. Peut-être qu'elle cherchait Alice et qu'elle se demandait si elle était parti pour finaliser les derniers détails de la fête.

Lorsque la cérémonie se termina, je marchai vers Bella pour l'enlacer par derrière.

« Félicitation », dis-je doucement en effleurant son oreille de mes lèvres.

« Merci. » Elle regarda toujours distraitement autour de nous.

« J'ai l'impression que tu es toujours aussi nerveuse. »

« C'est vrai. »

« Tu n'as plus à te soucier de rien, pourtant. C'est la fête? Ce ne sera pas si terrible. »

« Sans doute. » Lorsque je vis son petit sourire, je commençai à me demander si la disparition d'Alice et l'humeur de Bella n'étaient pas liés. Alice avait travaillée extrêmement fort pour m'empêcher d'entendre ses pensées, mais comment Bella pouvait-elle le savoir?

« Qui cherches-tu? », demandai-je en espérant que mes craintes soient injustifiées. Je préfèrerais qu'elle me dise qu'elle cherche Mike Newton si ça voulait dire que j'avais tout faux.

« Alice », dit-elle timidement. « Où est-elle? »

« Elle a filé dès qu'elle a eu reçu son diplôme. »

Qu'est-ce qu'Alice savait qu'elle ne voulait pas que je sache? Ça devait être à propos des nouveaux nés – quelque chose avait dû se passer. Mais comment Bella pouvait savoir quelque chose que je ne savais pas? Je regardai autour de moi, planifiant de partir en en me souciant pas des apparences. J'étais sur le point de m'enfuir lorsque Bella m'arrêta.

« Tu t'inquiète pour elle? », me demanda-t-elle en essayant de paraître détendue, mais en échouant lamentablement.

« Hum… » La dernière chose que je voulais, c'était que Bella croit que j'étais inquiet. J'étais presque certain que son aptitude à faire face aux situations extrêmes était en grande parti dû au fait que j'arrivais à tenir mes nerfs à distance.

« Comment s'y est-elle prise. Pour t'empêcher de lire ses pensées, s'entend. »

Cela me stoppa dans mon élan. Étant habitué à avoir un aperçu presque illimité de ce que les gens pensaient, avoir été mis dans l'obscurité exprès était légèrement troublant.

« Elle a traduit l'hymne national en arabe. Puis en coréen. »

Bella rit les yeux grands ouverts, concentrés sur n'importe quoi excepté moi. Je ne l'avais jamais vu avoir peur de me parler, ce qui ne fit que croître ma panique.

« J'imagine que ça à en effet brouillé les choses. »

« Tu sais ce qu'elle me cache, toi », lui dis-je carrément. Ce n'était pas une question.

« Oui », dit-elle en feignant la nonchalance. « Parce que c'est moi la responsable. »

Être pris par surprise n'était pas une chose à laquelle j'étais habitué et j'attendis, confus et frustré. Je plaidai en silence avec mes yeux pour qu'elle m'explique ce mystère. Qu'est-ce que Bella avait confiée à Alice et pas à moi? Cela devait être terrible car elles semblaient croire que j'étais incapable de gérer ça de façon rationnelle.

Durant un moment, je paniquai, craignant que l'armée de nouveaux nés ait décidé que nous étions une menace. Peut-être qu'Alice avait vu qu'ils se dirigeaient vers nous pour nous détruire et lorsque Bella avait réalisée ce qu'il se passait, elle avait insisté pour être transformée sur le champ. Je voyais déjà Bella s'en aller car Alice lui avait promis de la transformer elle-même. Cela pourrait expliquer la détermination d'Alice à me garder hors de sa tête, ainsi que la nervosité évidente de Bella.

Bella regardait toujours n'importe où excepté vers moi et cela me mit encore plus mal à l'aise.

« La connaissant », dit-elle calmement en refusant toujours de me regarder. « Elle va tenter de garder ça pour elle jusqu'à la fin de la soirée. Comme je n'aime pas les fêtes, je vais tout te dire. Mais ne t'énerve pas, compris? »

Elle babillait, évitant clairement le sujet. « Crache le morceau. »

« Pas de crise, juré? » Rien de bon n'allait suivre ces mots. J'hochai la tête, non pas parce que je voulais qu'elle continue, mais parce que j'en avais besoin. Peu importe les évènements futurs, elle devait savoir que je la protégerais. Il n'était pas nécessaire qu'elle ait peur.

« À mon avis, le danger n'a qu'une origine, et c'est moi qui suis visée. Tout se tient. L'intrus vérifiait qu'il était possible de tromper Alice. C'est forcément la même personne que celle qui ne cesse de changer d'avis pour brouiller les visions de ta sœur, la même qui a fabriqué ces nouveaux nés et volé mes fringues pour leur donner mon odeur. »

_Non._ Tout en moi se prononça contre l'idée que ces vampires – peu importe leur nombre – en avaient après ma Bella. Puis, je réalisai que ça pouvait être possible. Elle avait déjà réussi à enrager un groupe de nomades et être sur la liste des Volturi. Alors, pourquoi une armée ne pouvait pas être créée pour la détruire?

« Mais ce n'est pas vous la cible. Super, non? Esmé, Alice, Carlisle, personne ne leur veut de mal. » Elle parlait frénétiquement et elle semblait essayée de me faire voir ça comme une bonne chose. Mon esprit courait au travers diverses pensées si rapidement que pour un moment, il me fut difficile de me concentré sur elle.

Je ne voulais pas l'admettre, mais d'une certaine manière, cela faisait du sens. Le timing était trop parfait. Le fait qu'Alice manque à la fois l'intrus dans sa chambre et la création d'une armée de nouveaux nés semblait presque impossible. Et maintenant, tout était clair. Évidemment que tout était lié et j'avais été un imbécile de ne pas le réaliser plus tôt.

Vu ma soudaine terreur, Bella me toucha la joue en murmurant « calme-toi » doucement. Je forçai mes yeux à rencontrer les siens. Elle sembla vouloir dire autre chose, mais Charlie arriva derrière nous.

« Bella », cria-t-il. « Félicitations, chérie! » Il me repoussa. Je frissonnai en pensant à l'expression que je devais avoir sur le visage. Heureusement, personne ne me regardait – personne excepté Bella, évidemment. Elle me regardait prudemment tandis que Charlie tentait toujours de m'exclure.

Tandis que j'observai Bella avec Charlie, sa tentative désespérée de paraître normal, peu importe à quel point elle devait effrayée, je me sentis furieux. Sa nervosité, tous les regards qu'elle avait jetée autour d'elle et tout ce que j'avais été incapable de lire sur son visage avaient maintenant un sens. Peu importe qui avait réussi à ruiner cette journée –qui était peut-être ses derniers moments en tant qu'humaine, j'étais plus que déterminé à le ou les détruire.

« Tu nous accompagne », entendis-je Charlie murmurer. Je n'avais pas entendu un traitre mot de ce qu'il avait dit avant ça, mais je supposai qu'il m'invitait – à contre cœur – à aller célébrer la graduation de Bella.

« Non merci », dis-je en essayant d'avoir une voix normale.

« Tes parents et toi avez des projets? »

« Oui. Si vous voulez m'excuser. » Je décollai tout de suite après et réalisai immédiatement que j'étais parti beaucoup trop rapidement. Je ralentis en espérant que personne ne m'avait remarqué. J'aurais dû rester pour écouter les réflexions autour de moi, mais rendu à ce point, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire? Nous allions bientôt quitter Forks.

Au moment où la porte se referma derrière moi, j'écoutai les alentours. Je savais qu'Alice leur avait déjà dit et il ne me fallut pas longtemps avant d'entendre Emmett élaborer des stratégies de combat tandis qu'il faisait le tour du lycée pour s'assurer que Bella soit en sécurité. Je commençai à courir vers la maison, mon téléphone cellulaire en main. Il sonna avant que j'aie eu le temps de composer le numéro.

« Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit, Alice », criai-je.

« Elle ne voulait pas t'énerver et j'ai figurée que quelques heures de plus ne ferait pas de mal. Je voulais te le dire avant la fête. »

« Ben oui », murmurai-je, indigné.

« Le reste de la famille est déjà au courant et ils sont en train d'élaborer une nouvelle stratégie. Bella est en sécurité. Quel mal y a-t-il de t'avoir permis de profiter de l'obtention de ton diplôme? »

« Ce n'est pas à propos de moi. Bella est très nerveuse. Si j'avais su, j'aurais pu la réconforter en lui assurant que nous ne laisserons quiconque lui faire du mal. »

« Elle le sait ça, Edward! Elle n'est pas nerveuse à cause de la personne qui est à ses trousses. Elle avait peur que tu sois en colère. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, elle est soulagée. Elle était terrifiée par l'idée que les nouveaux nés en avaient après nous. Elle avait peur qu'ils nous arrivent quelque chose. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas entendre parler de son manque complet de préservation, mais pour cette fois, peux-tu me croire lorsque je te dis qu'elle va très bien! » Il y eut un silence à l'autre bout de la ligne tandis que j'essayai de gérer ce qu'Alice me disait. « Elle est nerveuse, mais elle va bien », ajouta-t-elle vu que je ne dis rien et j'entendis le sourire dans sa voix.

Comme j'approchai de la maison, je ralentis ma course, déterminé à me ressaisir avant d'arriver. Tout le monde était ok avec cette nouvelle découverte. Une fois arrivé à l'intérieur, je dus lutter pour essayer de paraître calme.

_Tu sembles aller mieux,_ pensa Alice. _Mais je te connais mieux que ça. Par contre, c'est bien que tu essaie._

Je soupirai en mimant un : « merci ». J'entendis Carlisle, qui était dans le salon, réfléchir à ce que ça signifiait pour nous.

« En supposant qu'ils sont vraiment intéressés par Bella, le mieux que nous pouvons faire pour nous assurer qu'ils viennent à nous est de garder Bella ici. »

« Ça devrait être assez facile », dit ironiquement Rosalie. « Ce n'est pas comme s'il va la laissée quitter la maison maintenant qu'il sait qu'ils en ont après elle. Et dire que nous pensions qu'il était surprotecteur avant… »

« Rose, soit gentille. Ton cynisme n'aide personne. »

_Ce n'est pas du cynisme, c'est la vérité…_

« Edward, tu es rentré », dit Esmé en m'empêchant de dire quelque chose que j'aurais probablement regretté plus tard.

« Oui, j'ai pensé que je devais venir avant la fête. Je voudrais suggérer que nous l'annulions, mais j'imagine qu'Alice insiste pour que tout se passe comme prévu. » Cette dernière me sourit malicieusement avant de se diriger vers l'étage pour aller chercher d'autres décorations. Si une chose avait changée dans ses plans, c'était qu'Alice était encore plus sûre que Bella ait besoin d'une distraction.

« Alice m'a dit que tu étais énervé », me dit Carlisle. « Mais je pense que je suis d'accord avec Bella. C'est une bonne chose. »

« Une armée entière de nouveaux nés en a après Bella – qui soit dit en passant à été créée par un vampire et que nous ne savons toujours pas _qui_ est ce vampire – est une bonne chose? »

« Nous avons planifiés de combattre cette armée sur leur territoire, au milieu de milliers de gens. Les nouveaux nés n'ont aucun respect pour les humains. Maintenant que nous savons ce qu'ils cherchent, nous savons qu'ils viendront à nous. »

« Alors, Bella va rester ici et être notre appât? »

Je regrettai aussitôt mes mots. Le flash d'agonie que je vis dans les yeux de Carlisle me fit sentir extrêmement coupable. Évidemment, il ne mettrait jamais Bella en danger. Il l'aimait comme un père aime sa fille.

« Je suis désolé », dis-je calmement. « Pardonne-moi pour avoir parlé si sottement. J'essaie seulement de voir les choses comme toi, mais c'est difficile. »

« Je comprend. Moi aussi j'ai peur pour elle, mais je sais que nous sommes prêts. Ils croient avoir une avance sur nous parce qu'ils sont arrivés jusqu'ici sans qu'Alice les voit. Nous pouvons espérer qu'ils ne connaissent pas le don que tu as, mais en réalité, c'est sans importance. Qu'ils le sachent ou non, tu les entendras arriver. »

Au moins, c'était vrai. Et j'y pensais aussi rationnellement que le reste de ma famille. Je voyais les avantages à combattre sur notre territoire. En supposant que je les entende à temps, nous pourrions sans doute les empêcher d'entrer dans la ville. Un combat dans la forêt que nous connaissions si bien me semblait une bien meilleur option que de combattre dans une ville où nous devrions nous soucier d'éventuelles victimes et témoins.

Mais où serait Bella? Carlisle dû comprendre mon expression ou peut-être était-il aussi effrayé que moi?

_Les loups peuvent la protéger._ Mes yeux lui lancèrent des éclairs. La colère montait en moi, bien que quelque part, au fond de mon esprit, je savais que j'y avais pensé aussi. _Edward, soit raisonnable,_ poursuivit-il. _Nous avons besoin de toi. Nous sommes déjà trop peu. Il n'y a pas d'autres options auxquelles je puisse penser. Ils l'ont déjà protégée auparavant. Mis à part tes sentiments envers Jacob, tu sais qu'ils sont dignes de confiance lorsque la sécurité de Bella est concernée._

J'en avais envie, mais je ne pouvais par argumenter, bien que je me demande si Bella serait d'accord pour aller à La Push. Je pouvais presque la voir bouder sur le divan de Jacob, aussi malheureuse que moi avec cet arrangement. Mais si cela signifiait qu'elle était hors de danger…

« Pensez-vous pouvoir terminer cette discussion plus tard? Nous avons une fête à préparer. » Moi et Carlisle levâmes nos yeux au ciel. Il n'y avait qu'Alice pour penser à faire la fête dans un moment comme celui-là.

« Ne crois-tu pas que planifier une nouvelle stratégie est légèrement plus important qu'une fête? », lui demandai-je.

« Peu importe. Il est trop tard pour annuler. Les gens arriveront bientôt. D'ailleurs, ne devrais-tu pas aller chercher Bella? Ils ont bientôt fini de dîner et elle t'attend. » Je soupirai. Il était inutile de discuter avec elle, et je savais qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir d'annuler, donc je me précipitai au restaurant où Bella et Charlie mangeaient pour attendre qu'ils aient fini. Emmett arpentait les alentours. Son esprit était un étrange mélange d'ennui et de concentration. Il était le seul à ne pas être enthousiasme à notre nouveau plan : attendre qu'ils viennent.

« Quelque chose d'inhabituelle », lui demandai-je.

_Rien. Pas une seule brindille n'a bougé._ Il m'était difficile de ne pas être énervé du fait qu'il semble déçu. Il dû lire la frustration sur mon visage, car il fut instantanément plein de remords._ Je suis désolé. Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses. Je veux juste que tout ça soit terminé._

« Eh bien, je suis totalement d'accord avec toi. »

_Je mentirais si je te disais que je ne suis pas excité par l'idée de combattre. Ce sera agréable d'enfin pouvoir faire quelque chose. Chasser l'élan dans le parc devient très ennuyeux._

« Heureux d'entendre que le fait que Bella soit traquée met fin à ta vie ennuyeuse », dis-je sarcastiquement.

_Peux-tu juste m'écouter s'il te plaît? Oui, je suis excité. Oui je suis impatient de montrer à ces nouveaux nés à qui appartient ce territoire. Mais est-ce que tu sais ce qui m'excite le plus?_ J'haussai les épaules avant d'être surpris par ce qui traversa son esprit.

Notre famille debout, triomphante et encerclant Bella qui nous remerciait tous avant de me prendre la main pour partir avec moi. La prochaine pensée, fut Bella transformée – indestructible et magnifique. L'image était encore plus claire que les visions d'Alice, comme si d'une façon ou d'une autre, Emmett avait un don de prémonition.

« Je ne comprends pas », murmurai-je en le regardant, les yeux écarquillés. Il s'assit à côté de moi avant de me dire à voix haute.

« En supposant que tu ne trouves pas un autre moyen de la convaincre de rester humaine, je suis sûr que ce sera la dernière fois que nous devrons la protéger. Je sais que tu ne veux pas qu'elle fasse ce choix par peur, et je comprends pourquoi tu ne veux pas la transformée avant le combat – nous n'avons pas besoin d'avoir à gérer un autre nouveau né. Mais quand tout cela sera fini, plus rien ne l'empêchera d'obtenir ce qu'elle veut. Ensuite, tu pourras enfin arrêter de toujours t'inquiéter pour elle et elle pourra cesser d'avoir peur.

Cela n'arrivait pas souvent qu'Emmett arrive à me surprendre, mais sur ce coup, j'étais sans voix.

« Quoi qu'il en soit », reprit-il sur un ton désinvolte en se relevant. « Bella est en train de dîner à l'intérieur et depuis une demie heure, elle regarde – et pas subtilement – à l'extérieur. Et lorsqu'elle sortira, je pense qu'elle préférera voir que c'est toi qui l'attends. On se voit à la maison. » En souriant, il commença à courir et il fut hors de vu avant que je puisse lui répondre.

L'effet que cela me faisait de voir l'avenir de Bella à travers les yeux de ma famille était incroyable. Savoir à quel point ils l'acceptaient, de voir à quel point ils étaient certains qu'une fois toute cette folie terminée, elle fera à jamais partie de notre famille, rendait tout ça très clair. Très certain.

Quelques minutes s'écroulèrent avant que je ne vois ma Bella à l'extérieur, les cheveux dans le vent. Son parfum dériva jusqu'à moi, mélangeant plaisir et souffrance, comme c'était toujours le cas. Lorsque je pensai que bientôt il ne me torturerait plus, je ressentis le familier pincement de tristesse. Cependant, mon désespoir fut réduit au silence par l'appel de sa beauté, sa voix, sa gentillesse, son amour pour moi – tout cela restera, elle sera mienne pour toujours et je pourrai la chérir pour l'éternité.

Je fus surpris par l'urgent besoin d'être près d'elle. Sans faire attention, je sortis de l'obscurité pour la prendre dans mes bras. Durant un instant, j'eus peur de l'avoir prise par surprise, mais rapidement elle se détendit dans mes bras. Je l'embrassai peut-être un peu trop fort, oubliant ma force – et pour être honnête tout – pour un instant. Lorsque je la libérai, je me rappelai qu'elle était toujours fragile et qu'il y avait toujours du danger.

« Comme va? », souffla-t-elle.

« Pas terrible », admis-je. « Même si je me contrôle. Désolé pour tout à l'heure. »

« Je regrette de t'en avoir parlé si tôt. »

« Non. Il fallait que je sois au courant. Je n'en reviens pas de ne pas avoir deviné avant. »

« Tu étais préoccupé. »

« Pas toi? »

Après avoir réalisée que quelque chose d'épouvantable la traquait, elle était encore une fois, préoccupée par mes sentiments. Elle ne voulait pas que j'aie des remords ou que je me sente coupable de ne pas avoir vu ce qui était évident. Je ne méritais pas son éternelle patience. Je l'embrassai à nouveau – plus doucement cette fois – et n'eus qu'un bref instant pour me délecter de sa perfection.

« Charlie rapplique », lui dis-je.

« Je vais lui demander de me déposer chez toi. »

« Je vous y suivrai », lui promis-je avant de disparaître dans l'ombre.

« Inutile », commença-t-elle à dire, mais elle devait savoir que je ne serais jamais bien loin.

Je courus derrière la voiture en écoutant avec amusement leur conversation. Charlie montra légèrement ses émotions et j'étais certain que Bella savait que c'était seulement l'ombre de ce qu'il ressentait. Il l'aimait, il était fier d'elle et serait toujours heureux qu'elle ait choisi de passer cette période avec lui. Elle lui exprima sa gratitude et j'essayai de ne pas entendre la tristesse derrière les mots que je reconnus comme une sorte d'adieu. Quelques minutes après que j'eus commencé à voir les lumières qui menaient à ma porte, Bella murmura à contre cœur : « Cette Alice », lorsqu'elle les vit elle aussi.

« Superbe. Elle n'est pas du genre à faire les choses à moitié, hein? », lui dit Charlie, essayant de cacher le fait qu'il trouvait tout cela impressionnant.

« Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir entrer? », lui demanda-t-elle.

« Oh oui! Amuse-toi bien, chérie. »

« Merci, espèce de lâcheur. »

Je regardai Bella prendre une profonde inspiration tandis qu'elle débarqua de la voiture en perdant clairement de la détermination à mesure qu'elle approchait de la porte. Comme Charlie s'éloignait, un large éventail d'émotions flottaient dans son esprit tandis qu'il réfléchissait à cette journée. Il ne l'avait jamais dit à haute voix, mais au milieu de sa persistante aversion envers moi, lorsqu'il regarda dans le rétroviseur, je sentis sa gratitude envers ma famille. Il était heureux de savoir que nous prenions soin d'elle et même s'il n'arrivait pas à le comprendre entièrement, il sentait à qu'elle point elle était bien avec nous. Peu importe ce qui faisait le bonheur de Bella, il voulait qu'elle l'ait et en ce moment, il réalisait que nous étions exactement ce qu'elle voulait.

Même sans la découverte que Bella avait fait aujourd'hui, je savais que cette nuit allait être difficile pour elle et compte tenu des circonstances, je ne savais pas du tout comment j'allais faire pour passer à travers sans devenir fou. Pourtant, tandis que je regardai les lumières se refléter dans les yeux de Bella et ses cheveux danser au clair de lune, tout ce que je désirais, c'était de tout oublier pour la nuit. Je voulais célébrer la fin qui allait nous conduire à un nouveau départ.

* * *

Je vous souhaite un bon week end.

Bisous xoxo

Miss Lunatik


	22. Chapitre 15 Alliance

Bonjours à toute. Je suis désolé, cette semaine, je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à vos review. J'ai préféré me concentrer sur le chapitre à traduire, mais je tiens à vous dire que je les ai toutes lu et elles m'ont fait très plaisir. Merci!

Disclamer 1 : Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM.

Disclamer 2 : Ce magnifique POV Edward est écrit par ForksVampireGirl

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**CHAPITRE 15 – ALLIANCE**

Au fil des décennies, ma famille et moi nous nous étions habitués à faire semblant. Chaque jours, je faisais semblant d'être un humain, d'agir comme un adolescent et feindre que je m'intéressais à des sujets sur lesquels j'en connaissais plus que les enseignants. Pourtant, prétendre tout ça était normal, mais donner l'illusion que nous étions heureux de terminer le lycée allait être une tâche difficile. Tandis que je regardai Bella monter les escaliers avec un air déterminé sur le visage, je pensai à quel point elle devait prétendre certaines choses pour garder les réalités de mon monde secrètes.

Elle mentait constamment à Charlie. Pas carrément, mais par omission. Elle jouait la comédie en prétendant qu'elle avait envie d'aller à l'université, alors qu'elle allait plutôt rejoindre ma famille dans l'éternité. En ce moment même, elle était sur le point d'aller à une fête où elle allait devoir prétendre qu'elle ne craignait pas pour sa vie. Je voulais être heureux pour être en mesure de l'aider à terminer ce chapitre de sa vie dans la joie et l'acceptation, mais au lieu de cela, j'étais tourmenté par la culpabilité tandis que je regardai son expression. Elle tentait de mettre le masque de la normalité comme nous avions appris à faire au fil du temps. Elle n'était même pas encore l'une d'entre nous et le poids de nos secrets pesait déjà sur elle.

« Bella? », chuchotai-je en me dirigeant derrière elle avant de la prendre dans mes bras. Elle ne dit pas un mot avant que mes lèvres soient sur les siennes. J'essayai désespérément de lui donner un instant de bonheur, une promesse que notre monde n'était pas seulement mensonge.

Elle sembla surprise lorsque je reculai et j'étais sur le point de l'embrasser à nouveau lorsqu'elle murmura : « Terminons-en avec cette idiote de soirée. »

Je pris son visage dans mes mains ne la laissant pas fuir mon regard. « Il ne t'arrivera rien. Je serai là », lui promis-je. Elle me sourit avant d'effleurer ma bouche et je sentis la familière étincelle d'électricité que sa peau me donnait.

« Je ne suis pas inquiète pour moi », me dit-elle doucement.

« Le contraire m'aurait surpris. » Elle fronça les sourcils et je pris une profonde inspiration, sachant que notre moment de calme était terminé. Il était temps pour nous de mettre nos faux sourires. Ensemble, nous allions passer à travers cette soirée pour ensuite pouvoir se concentrer sur l'avenir. « Alors, prête? »

Elle gémit et je la rapprochai de moi, sachant qu'elle n'allait pas être contente de ce qu'Alice avait fait. Si Bella avait espéré que la décoration soit subtile ou qu'elle ressemble à une soirée de graduation, elle était sur le point d'être déçu. Alors que nous voyions les avantages de maintenir les apparences, Alice, elle n'y voyait plus l'importance. Surtout depuis que le lycée était terminé et que Bella était sur le point de disparaître à jamais.

« Incroyable! », me dit Bella lorsqu'elle passa la porte. Je vivais dans cette maison depuis des années et elle était à peine reconnaissable.

« Alice sera toujours Alice », soupirai-je.

Après avoir décoré chaque centimètre de la maison, Alice était maintenant occupée à choisir la musique. _Ça ne ferait pas de mal de leur montrer un peu de culture._

« Edward », m'appela-t-elle, les yeux totalement excités à l'idée de mettre de la musique que les amis de Bella n'étaient pas habitués d'écouter. Je levai les yeux au ciel. « J'ai besoin de tes conseils. On opte pour quoi? De la musique familière qui met à l'aise ou un truc plus éducatif? »

« Restons-en au familier », lui dis-je. « Ne forçons pas les choses. » Déçue, elle hocha la tête, mais je pus entendre qu'elle planifiait de jouer ses préférés. Je regardai Bella qui regardait Alice avec un regard que je connaissais. C'était le regard qui disait : _C'est trop. Je ne mérite pas ça._

« Je crois que je ne suis pas assez bien habillée », murmura-t-elle. J'espérais que son manque d'estime de soi serait résolu lorsqu'elle serait transformée. Pourtant, elle était très belle dans l'ensemble bleu qu'Alice lui avait donné.

« Tu es parfaite. »

« Ça ira », ajouta Alice et je lui envoyai un regard d'avertissement.

« Merci beaucoup! », soupira Bella avant de demander : « Vous pensez vraiment que les gens vont venir? »

Je savais qu'elle souhaitait que les gens ait mieux à faire, mais Alice avait vu qu'ils trouvaient que la fête était une façon très amusante de terminée le lycée et moi, j'avais entendu la curiosité dans leur esprit.

« Oui », dis-je et les battements de son cœur accélérèrent. « Ils meurent d'envie de découvrir la mystérieuse maison des Cullen. »

« Génial! », grogna-t-elle.

Ce fut à contre cœur qu'elle demanda à Alice si elle avait besoin d'aide, mais évidemment, Alice était dans son monde. « Non, non. Tous ce que vous avez à faire, c'est de finir de vous préparer », lui répondit-elle avant de décoller pour aller chercher d'autres décorations. Elle espérait silencieusement que Bella se maquille ou qu'elle fasse quelque chose de différent avec ses cheveux. Je tins Bella contre moi en espérant qu'elle me croit lorsque je lui assurai que rien ne la rendrait plus belle à mes yeux.

Bella resta avec moi pendant que je parlai avec Jasper des nouveaux développements de notre situation. Il lui envoya une vague de calme – à laquelle je lui en fus reconnaissant – tandis que nous discutions du fait que nous n'avions trouvé aucune aide supplémentaire.

« Tanya est rancunière », dis-je en secouant la tête. « Crois-tu qu'un peu d'influence venant de toi pourrait la faire changer d'avis? », demandai-je à Jasper.

_Non, à moins que nous les laissions s'occuper des loups_, pensa-t-il, ne voulant pas vexer Bella. « Aucun contrôle d'humeur pourrait faire qu'Irina se sente mieux si elle était autant attachée à Laurent que l'a dit Tanya. Mes capacités ne sont pas assez puissantes pour avoir un effet notable lorsque les émotions sont aussi fortes. » Il essaya de le cacher, mais il ne put s'empêcher de penser à lorsque j'avais fui Forks après avoir quitté Bella. Il avait essayé de me consoler, faire en sorte que je me sente plus en paix avec ma décision, mais on aurait dit que ses pouvoirs avaient été bloqué par l'intensité de ma peine.

« Crois-moi, je voudrais pouvoir faire quelque chose », me dit-il en regardant vers la porte. Alice était toujours en bas. Elle fredonnait tandis qu'elle continuait à décorer la maison. Il arrêta de parler pour l'écouter quelques minutes et je pus entendre ses vraies craintes. Je regardai Bella qui l'observait avec une profonde tristesse dans les yeux. Même sans entendre ses pensées, elle comprit ce qu'il pensait. N'importe lequel d'entre nous pourrait hésiter une seconde et tout perdre en un instant.

Lorsque Jasper et moi pensâmes que nous n'avions pas d'autre choix que de combattre seul, je me tournai vers Carlisle. Certes, il était plus positif que Jasper, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de chercher frénétiquement des options que nous pourrions avoir omis de considérer. Nous discutâmes de stratégie et je regrettai que Jasper ne soit pas descendu en bas pour éviter que les craintes de Bella dégénèrent. Elle écoutait tranquillement notre discussion et j'essayai de ne pas voir la panique dans son regard. Tandis que nous parlions, son expression devint de plus en plus calculatrice, comme si elle élaborait une stratégie comme nous le faisions. J'espérais qu'elle ne pensait plus à ce qu'on la transforme pour qu'elle puisse venir combattre avec nous. Nous lui avions clairement expliqué qu'un nouveau nés de plus ne résoudrait rien du tout.

Vivre dans une existence sans fin faisait perdre la notion du temps, alors je fus surpris en m'apercevant que j'attendais l'arriver des invités. Je suppose que j'avais simplement hâte de trouver une bonne excuse pour oublier les nouveaux nés, les stratégies et le fait que Bella était une fois de plus en danger par ma faute. Lorsque la première voiture se dirigea vers la villa, je poussai un soupir de soulagement, quoique mon moment de soulagement ne dura pas longtemps. J'écoutai la première impression de Mike Newton sur notre maison. Bien qu'habituellement, il n'était pas quelqu'un d'intuitif, à certains moments il semblait trop attentif à mon goût.

_Une maison au milieu de la forêt? Bizarre, même pour les Cullen._ Durant une fraction de seconde, il rencontra mon regard avant de se détourner nerveusement. _J'ai toujours pensé qu'ils étaient freak. Que cachent-ils ici?_

Bella joua son rôle beaucoup mieux que je l'avais imaginé, et bien que je sois malheureux du fait qu'elle doive faire semblant la nuit de l'obtention de son diplôme, une partie de moi ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être fier d'elle. Elle accueillit tous ses amis en souriant et en essayant de les mettre à l'aise.

Un par un, les gens passaient la porte, les yeux grands ouverts et remplis de curiosité tandis j'écoutai avec amusement leurs différentes réactions. Heureusement Mike fut le seul à associé « grande maison » avec « quelque chose à cacher », bien que plusieurs amis de Bella se demandent ce que faisait une famille capable de se payer une telle maison à Forks.

_Je me demande pourquoi le Dr Cullen ne les a pas fait étudier à la maison. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils s'entendaient bien avec les autres._

_Certaines maison appeler « maison » sont loin de l'être réellement. Je dirais plutôt « château ». Pas étonnant que Bella s'entende bien avec Edward…_

_Cette maison doit valoir plus que tout Forks réuni._

_Wow. Juste wow._

Bien que je ne puisse me résoudre à laisser Bella, j'essayai tant bien que mal de rester dans l'ombre. Je la laissai diriger les conversations. Après tout, ce serait son seul adieu. De temps en temps, Mike, Tyler ou un autre insipide garçon laissaient leurs esprits vagabonder sur notre futur.

_Vont-ils aller à l'université ensemble? Peut-être que son espèce de fascination va s'estomper et qu'elle retrouvera ses esprits._

_Ça ne peut pas durer éternellement. Regardez-le s'accrocher à elle. Ils vieilliront un jour, non?_

Instinctivement, je resserrai ma poigne autour de la taille de Bella et fus ravie de la sentir se coller un peu plus à moi. Je comptai sur cette éternité et j'espérais que lorsque ça deviendrait plus qu'un concept pour elle, elle serait toujours heureuse d'avoir mes bras autour d'elle.

Je commençai juste à prendre le rythme de la soirée tandis Bella faisait tranquillement la conversation à ses amis, en circulant comme si elle était née pour être une hôtesse et être le centre d'attention. Elle avait même presque réussi à me convaincre qu'il n'y avait rien de plus important que cette fête. Durant un instant, il n'y avait pas d'adieu à la vie humaine de Bella. Nous étions juste un couple amoureux qui célébrait la fin d'un chapitre et le début d'un autre.

Puis, tout ce figea.

La vision d'Alice fut si claire que je la voyais comme si c'était la mienne. Dès que je vis l'armée de nouveaux nés se diriger vers Forks, mes poings se serrèrent. Ayant peur de blesser Bella, je me forçai à relâcher mon emprise sur elle. Un des nouveaux nés à l'avant, tenait la chemise de Bella avec un regard rouge sang, sadique et très déterminé.

_Edward…_, pensa Alice. Même dans son esprit, elle avait chuchoté mon nom à voix basse. Elle avait peur. Pour la première fois depuis que tout ça avait commencé, elle avait vraiment peur. L'instant d'après, Jasper fut à côté d'elle et il essayait de la calmer, mais tout ce qu'elle sentait, c'était l'énergie de l'armée de nouveaux nés et leur ambition.

Elle les voyait courir vers Forks – là où nous vivions depuis des années, là où ils y avaient des gens dont nous nous soucions, là où vivaient les amis et la famille de Bella. Tous ces gens pourraient devenir des victimes. Des victimes… des pions qui pourraient facilement renverser le combat.

« Ne bouge pas », murmurai-je à Bella, essayant de cacher ma peur dans ma voix. « Je reviens tout de suite. »

Je l'entendis essayer de me suivre, mais elle était entourée de ses amis et j'étais certain qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'ils pensent que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le fait qu'elle veuille paraître normale, me donnerait assez de temps pour parler avec Alice sans qu'elle ne soit là. Ce serait plus facile pour moi d'être mis au courant de tout sans devoir m'inquiéter d'effrayer Bella.

Alice se tenait juste à l'extérieur de la cuisine, les yeux agrandit par la panique que j'espérais être le seul à avoir remarqué. Il fallut que je me retienne pour ne pas courir, et je forçai un sourire en me dirigeant nonchalamment vers Alice, juste au cas où quelqu'un me regarderait.

« Ils arrivent », murmura Alice lorsque je fus près d'elle. J'essayai de la faire reculer vers la cuisine pour que nous puissions parler en privé, mais elle resta complètement figée.

« Je sais », dis-je doucement vu qu'elle ne bougeait pas. Je tentai d'insuffler un peu de réconfort dans le ton de ma voix.

« Je ne peux pas dire combien… », dit-elle tristement. Ses yeux étaient dans le vague tandis qu'elle tentait de compter le nombre de nouveaux nés qu'elle avait vu dans sa vision. Vingt. Peut-être plus. »

« Nous savions qu'il était à peu près vingt. Et c'est ce que nous attendions. Il n'y a pas de raison de paniquer. »

Ses yeux me lancèrent des éclairs. _Qui essais-tu de convaincre? Moi ou toi?_

« D'accord, je suis inquiet. Évidemment que je suis inquiet. Je ne veux pas qu'ils s'approchent de Forks, ou de Bella, ou de n'importe qui ici. Mais c'est bien que nous les ayons vu venir. Nous pouvons nous préparer. »

« As-tu vu celui avec les cheveux foncé qui se tenait devant? »

J'avais vu et reconnu la chemise de Bella trop bien. Si j'avais eu un doute sur la théorie de Bella, le rouge venait de me le confirmer. « Oui, je l'ai vu », grondai-je, avant de prendre une profonde inspiration, me rappelant à quel point il était important de rester calme. « Nous savions qu'ils viendraient. Encore une fois, pas de surprise. Juste ce que nous attendions. »

À ce moment, les yeux d'Alice se vidèrent à nouveau. Elle haleta en saisissant le mur à côté d'elle tandis qu'elle vit plusieurs vampires arriver à Forks par l'autre côté. Cela suggérait un niveau de coordination et de planification dont nous les croyons incapable. Les nouveaux nés en étaient incapable, alors cela signifiait que leur créateur avait réfléchit à un plan d'attaque beaucoup plus sérieusement que nous l'avions prévu.

« Je vais voir Carlisle », dis-je avant que la dernière parcelle de calme qui me restait me quitte.

Je fus heureux d'être parti rapidement, car une seconde plus tard, Bella était aux côtés d'Alice, exigeant des explications. Alice qui était encore figée, essayant de chercher à travers ses visions quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider, ne lui dit pas un mot. Elle me regardait, et malgré moi, je n'arrivai pas à rompre la connexion. Ses yeux me suppliaient en silence pour que je lui donne des réponses que je n'avais pas. Lorsque Bella se retourna vers moi, je me reculai dans l'ombre.

Je frappai à la porte du bureau de Carlisle et il l'ouvrit immédiatement. « Edward, que se passe-t-il? Jasper était ici il y a un instant pour tenter d'échapper à toutes ces émotions durant quelques minutes et puis tout d'un coup, ses yeux se sont agrandit avant qu'il ne disparaisse. »

« Il a eu peur pour Alice. Et probablement pour moi aussi. »

« Elle a vu quelque chose? »

« Ils arrivent. »

Il inspira fortement tandis qu'une brève lueur de panique scintilla sur son visage avant qu'il ne retrouve son calme habituel.

« A-t-elle vu qui a créé cette armée? »

« Je ne crois pas, non. Cependant, elle a vu qu'ils avaient l'intention d'entourer la ville. Ils veulent arriver des deux côtés. »

« Donc, ils sont organisés? »

« Il semblerait que oui. »

L'expression de Carlisle devint calculatrice, comme s'il réfléchissait à plusieurs options. La seule qui nous garantissait aucune victime humaine, c'était de les rencontrer avant qu'ils n'entrent dans la ville.

J'hochai la tête avant qu'il ne prononce un mot. « Le plus loin possible », dis-je, étant d'accord avec lui.

« Combien sont-ils? », me demanda-t-il, incapable de cacher la douleur qu'il ressentait en pensant que nous allions devoir les détruire

« Trop », admis-je. « Plus que nous le voulons. Surtout sans aide. Au moins vingt, bien qu'il semble qu'ils seront moins lorsqu'ils atteindront la ville. »

« Comment est-ce possible? »

« Ils se détruisent, Carlisle. Il est possible qu'ils s'entre-tuent en chemin. Ou alors celui qui les a crée, allège l'armée, pour ainsi dire. Une stratégie de combat. Si l'un d'entre eux ne s'avère pas utile ou menace la réussite de la mission, il sera détruit. Ce ne serait pas une première. »

Je détestai être si brutal, surtout en sachant à quel point il souffrait de la situation, mais il fallait que nous réalisions à quoi nous faisions face. Ces créatures avaient pour seul but tuer. Si leur créateur tuait sans pitié, ils ne savaient rien faire d'autre et ils ne montreraient aucune pitié.

D'un commun accord, nous décidâmes qu'il fallait combattre aussi loin que possible de Forks. Nous nous tûmes en essayant de trouver l'endroit où nous aurions un plus grand avantage. Nous connaissions bien la forêt et il y avait plusieurs endroits qui nous offrait beaucoup de camouflage, mais si les nouveaux nés courraient vers Forks, comment ferions-nous pour les orienter vers nous? Même si nous choisissions l'endroit idéal pour le combat, comment pourrions-nous, nous assurer qu'ils arrivent à destination?

« Les loups sont ici », murmura Alice en passant la porte. Elle était en colère. « Est-ce que quelqu'un peut les faire sortir avant qu'ils n'empestent toute la maison? »

« Pourquoi sont-ils ici », demandai-je, incapable de cacher mon irritation. Une visite de Jacob était la dernière chose dont j'avais besoin en ce moment.

« Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que Bella les a invité. Eh bien, au moins Jacob, quoique que je doute qu'elle veuille avoir affaire à lui. »

« Depuis quand ce que souhaite Bella arrête Jacob? »

« Je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi il est ici. Il ne va même pas au lycée de Forks. Il ne connait personne et il nous hait. La dernière fois que Bella l'a vu, elle lui a mis son poing au visage. Le gosse ne sait pas quand s'arrêter, non? »

Autant j'aimais écouter quelqu'un se plaindre de Jacob, autant j'écoutai Alice qu'à moitié. Mon attention était centrée sur ce qui se passait en bas, vers la conversation entre Bella et le clébard. Il voulait avoir des informations et j'avais l'impression qu'il était sur le point de dépasser les limites.

« Explique-toi! », cracha-t-il. C'en fut trop et je courus vers la porte pour ensuite descendre les escaliers.

« Certains détails m'échappent encore », lui dit-elle nerveusement tandis qu'elle regardait autour d'elle pour me chercher.

_Est-ce sage?_, me demanda Alice, m'arrêtant dans ma course.

« Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire? »

_Je me fou de ce que tu fais, mais tout le monde m'a dit que je devais agir normalement. Traverser la pièce rapidement et décapiter un loup garou en face de tous les amis de Bella ne serait probablement pas considéré comme quelque chose de normal._

« Il a élevé la voix, Alice. »

_Je sais. Mais il y a des gens autour. Qu'avais-tu en tête?_

Un mélange de choses que je pouvais faire jouait dans mon esprit, mais évidemment, Alice avait raison. Il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire avec la présence de tous les amis de Bella. Ils étaient déjà assez suspicieux comme ça.

_Retourne voir Carlisle. Continuez à élaborer une stratégie. Il faut que nous décidions rapidement de notre plan d'action. Moi et Jasper allons prendre soin de Bella._

J'étais tellement concentré sur Bella que je n'avais même pas remarqué la présence de Jasper.

_Je vais les mettre dehors,_ pensa-t-il en souriant. _Qu'ils le veuillent ou non._

À contre cœur, je remontai les escaliers juste au moment où Bella trouva Alice.

« Alice », souffla-t-elle.

_Je n'aime pas la façon qu'on ces sales chiens galeux de la regarder,_ pensa-t-elle en bouillant de colère. _Nous sommes ici chez nous et Bella fait parti de notre famille. De quel droit pensent-ils pouvoir venir ici?_

Pour ma santé mentale, j'essayai d'ignorer les commentaires d'Alice en retournant dans le bureau de Carlisle. « Que se passe-t-il? », me demanda-t-il, confus par la rapidité de mon départ.

« Jacob pousse Bella pour avoir des informations. Je n'aime pas ça. »

« Mais tu ne l'as pas arrêté? »

« Alice pense qu'il ne serait pas sage d'intervenir. »

Il hocha la tête. « Pourquoi sont-ils ici? Je croyais que Bella et Jacob n'étaient pas en bons termes. »

« Techniquement, Jacob était invité. Le fait qu'elle ne veuille plus le voir est quelque chose qu'il semble ignorer. Et pour ce qui est des autres, je crois qu'ils sont amis avec Bella. Ils ont probablement pensé qu'il serait intéressant d'être en territoire vampire vu qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose que nous puissions faire pour les en empêcher. Ils savent que nous ne feront jamais de scène. »

Carlisle ferma les yeux et durant un instant, nous les écoutâmes.

« Hé, du calme! Nous sommes à une fête, nous sommes censés nous amuser », dit Bella en essayant d'avoir un ton enjoué, mais la nervosité était apparente dans sa voix.

« Elle essaye toujours de maintenir la paix », me fit remarquer Carlisle en souriant. Il avait un élan de fierté dans la voix. « Elle ne cessera jamais de me surprendre. Tu l'as bien choisi, Edward. »

« Merci. J'espère seulement qu'elle pensera toujours _qu'elle_ a bien choisi lorsqu'elle réalisera à qu'elle genre de vie elle s'est lié. »

« Je pense qu'elle comprend beaucoup mieux que tu le penses. Nous avons tous été très franc avec elle. Je crois qu'elle est prête. » Il s'arrêta et je pouvais dire qu'il avait de la difficulté à garder ses pensées secrètes.

« Carlisle? », dis-je un peu trop fort.

« Étant donné les circonstance, j'ai pensé à quelque chose. Je sais que tu n'aimeras pas ça et que tu ne seras probablement pas d'accord, mais je serais négligent de ne pas t'en faire part. Maintenant que nous savons que les nouveaux nés sont en route et que nous savons avec certitude qu'ils en ont après Bella, j'aimerais que tu considère… »

Je n'eus pas besoin d'entendre ses pensées pour comprendre ce qu'il laissait entendre. « Non », dis-je fermement.

« Je ne veux pas qu'elle combattre à nos côtés… »

« Non. »

« Si elle était transformée, elle ne serait pas autant en danger. »

« Non. J'ai juré de la protéger. Je ne veux pas que Bella fasse ce choix parce qu'elle a peur. »

« Elle a déjà fait son choix. »

« C'est hors de question. »

_Edward._ Carlisle me connaissait bien. Il savait quand j'érigeais des murs et que je m'obstinais à m'accrocher à l'humanité de Bella, même si elle-même l'avait mise de côté. Il fit une pause jusqu'à ce qu'il soit certain qu'il ait toute mon attention à nouveau.

« Pense à la famille un instant. Et n'oublie pas, Bella a déjà fait son choix. La seule chose qui peut changer, c'est la date. Je veux que tu considère que celui qui est responsable de cette armée, celui qui vient pour Bella, vient après une fragile humaine, facile à détruire. Si ce n'est plus le cas, il y a de forte chance pour que nous puissions mettre fin à cette lutte avant même qu'elle ait commencé. »

« Penses-tu encore que c'est un membre des Volturi? »

« Je ne sais pas. Mais si c'est le cas, le fait que Bella soit transformée mettrait fin à ce conflit. Même si ce n'est pas l'un d'eux, je pense que nous pouvons supposer sans risque que le fait qu'elle ne soit plus humaine change tout. »

« Tu lui demande de sacrifier… »

« Non », dit-il en m'interrompant. « Je ne demande rien de plus que ce qu'elle a déjà clairement demandé. »

Je fermai les yeux pour essayer de calmer la flambée de frustration et d'anxiété qui faisait rage en moi. J'essayai aussi de faire taire la petite voix en moi qui me disait que Carlisle avait raison.

_Pourquoi est-ce si difficile pour toi? Je croyais que tu avais accepté que sa transformation était inévitable…_

« Ce n'est pas ça », dis-je en réalisant trop tard ce que j'admettais.

« Tu espère toujours qu'elle accepte de t'épouser pour que tu puisses la transformer toi-même. » Ce n'était pas une question et si ça l'avait été, je n'aurais pas dit non. « Tu peux toujours être celui qui la transforme. »

« Carlisle… »

« Je sais que ce n'est pas comme ça que tu voulais que ça se passe. Mais les choses ont changé. Il a plusieurs choses qui entrent en ligne de compte. Vous n'êtes plus seuls tous les deux. »

« Attend », dis-je en sortant du bureau à toute allure en laissant Carlisle déconcerté une fois de plus.

« Au regard de la situation, c'est mieux que rien », dit Alice. « En dépit des inconvénients. »

« Il faudra nous mettre d'accord sur la stratégie », lui dit Jacob. « Ce ne sera pas facile pour nous, même si c'est plus notre boulot que le vôtre. »

« Incroyable », murmurai-je tandis que Carlisle s'approcha de moi.

« Quoi? »

« Les loups. Ils veulent nous aider. »

Les yeux de Carlisle s'élargirent tandis qu'il comprit ce qui se passait. « Ils veulent combattre avec nous? »

« Apparemment. »

« Depuis toutes ces années… Je n'aurais jamais imaginé… »

Nous nous tûmes pour écouter la première conversation civilisée entre Alice et Jacob. En outre, Bella n'en était pas heureuse du tout.

« Restez en dehors de ça », cria Bella. « Alice! Interdis-leur! Ils vont se faire tuer! »

Les loups se mirent à rire.

« Eh bien, ils sont impoli », marmonna Carlisle.

« Je crains que tu doives t'habitué à ça. Cependant, je dois admettre que l'absence de tact des loups est un petit prix à payer. J'ai peine à croire qu'ils sont prêts à combattre aux côtés de leurs ennemis. »

« Les situations désespérées font souvent ressortir le meilleur, même des créatures les plus indisciplinées. Leurs terres, leurs familles et leurs amis sont menacés. De cette manière nous devrions réussir à arrêter cette armée. Ils veulent se battre avec leurs ennemis pour vaincre une menace encore plus grande. »

« Non! », cria Bella presque en larmes. Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers elle, remarquant sa détresse.

« Va la rejoindre, Edward. Elle n'a plus conscience de son environnement. Rappel-lui que nous devons sauver les apparences. »

Je me dirigeai vers l'escalier en me forçant à garder un rythme normal, un rythme humain, tout en fixant un sourire sur mon visage.

_Eh bien, regarder qui a décidé de se joindre à la fête_, pensa Jacob en grondant. _Prêt pour le combat, buveur de sang? Je ne peux pas croire que vous avez failli nous laisser en dehors de ça. C'est notre chance pour pouvoir enfin nous occuper des vampires comme ils le méritent._

Je fis de mon mieux pour maintenir le sourire sur mon visage en entourant la taille de Bella avec mes bras, avant de lui donner un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête. Je devais me rappeler que – aussi difficile que c'était de m'associer à Jacob – nous luttions tous les deux pour protéger Bella. Si cela signifiait qu'elle soit en sécurité – et puisse rester humaine jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit entièrement prête – je pouvais tout supporter.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre. Je vous souhaite un bon week end.

Bisous xoxo

Miss Lunatik


	23. Chapitre 16 Instructions

Bonjour tout le monde. J'espère que vous avez passé une belle semaine. Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre. En fait c'est la première partie, car ce chapitre est très long, alors j'ai dû le couper en deux pour pouvoir poster aujourd'hui.

Je tiens à remercier aude77 qui me fait part des erreurs d'orthographe qu'elle trouve lorsqu'elle review.

Merci à : aude77 – caro30 – petitefilledusud – chouchoumag – Imaginaire-de-kiki – lapiaf83 – Marie-Chantal – Mariefandetwilight – bettypoussin – luna – Rpatz – eliloulou – lena-lna933- – Izzy80 – Charlotte – cynthia – linea

Petitefilledusud : Il est vrai qu'avec le pov Edward on apprend beaucoup plus de choses… C'est probablement pourquoi j'aime tant cette fic. Merci de ta review.

Marie-Chantal : Oui, il est vrai qu'Edward est très intéressant. Et comme toi, je crois que je le trouve plus intéressant que Bella, mais, chut… il ne faut pas le dire trop fort…

Bettypoussin : Merci de ta review. Je ne manquerai pas de mentionner à l'auteure que tu trouve sa fic et je te cite : M.A.G.N.I.F.I.Q.U.E!

Luna : Oui, ceci est le dernier chapitre à jour écrit par l'auteure. Par contre je l'ai séparé en deux alors il y aura un chapitre la semaine prochaine, mais pour la suite, il faudra prendre notre mal en patience… Merci de ta review.

Charlotte : Moi aussi j'adore le point de vu d'Edward…

Cynthia : Ne t'en fait pas, c'est sûr que je vais finir les traductions que j'ai commencé.

Linea : Merci de ta review.

Disclamer 1 : Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM.

Disclamer 2 : Ce magnifique POV Edward est écrit par ForksVampireGirl.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**CHAPITRE 16 – INSTRUCTIONS**

C'était incroyable de voir à quelle vitesse les choses peuvent changer. Avant la fête, ma famille et moi attendions avec impatience qu'Alice ait une vision. Et lorsque finalement elle vit les nouveaux nés arriver, la panique s'empara de nous. Nous nous sentions nerveux, incertain et je me demandais si nous allions tous passer à travers le combat vivant. Bella s'était débrouillée pour rester relativement calme durant le reste de la soirée. Jusqu'à ce que les loups décident de se joindre à nous pour le combat.

Maintenant, ma famille et moi étions soulagés de savoir que nous ne serions pas seuls face à l'armée. Pour la première fois depuis que nous avions réalisé à quoi nous faisions face, nous nous sentions à égalité et peut-être même un peu plus fort. Cependant, Bella était inconsolable. Je me forçai à ne pas m'arrêter sur ce fait, et cela m'était assez difficile de ne pas démembrer Jacob sur le champ.

Bella le supplia de rester en dehors de ça et Jacob en apprécia chaque minute. « Attends, Jake! » cria-t-elle tandis que la meute s'apprêtait à partir. « Je t'en supplie, ne fais pas ça! »

Je soupirai. Mes bras étaient toujours autour de sa taille et je faisais courir mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué que j'étais là.

« Ne sois pas bête, Bella », lui dit Jacob en riant de ses craintes. « Tu viens de m'offrir un cadeau beaucoup plus précieux que celui que je t'ai donné. »

« Non », cria-t-elle à nouveau, les yeux remplis de larmes.

_Et toi,_ ajouta-t-il en me regardant une fraction de seconde avant de retourner son regard vers Bella. _Tu pensais être encore une fois le héros? Pas étonnant que tu ne nous ais pas parlé de ses sangsues. Tu voulais la gloire pour toi tout seul._

Un faible grondement, que j'espérais trop bas pour que Bella puisse l'entendre, sortit de ma gorge, ce qui le fit sourire davantage.

_N'oublie pas tes bonnes manières. Après tout, nous sommes à une fête._

Mes yeux se rétrécirent et je sentis Jasper à mes côtés.

_Détends-toi, Edward. Il n'en vaut pas la peine._ (N/T : Bien dit Jasper…)

Je pris une profonde inspiration en essayant de me concentrer sur les ondes de calme que Jasper m'envoya.

_Hummm,_ pensa Jacob, les yeux toujours fixés sur Bella. _De qui crois-tu qu'elle va s'inquiéter le plus? Et ce n'était pas une question. Elle est prête à te regarder partir combattre alors qu'elle me supplie de ne pas y aller._

J'étais content que Bella ne me porte pas attention, parce que tout mon contrôle se dissipa. Je le foudroyai du regard, les yeux remplis de colère. Je n'étais pas certain si j'étais furieux à cause des railleries de Jacob ou contre moi parce que je me demandais s'il disait la vérité. Et je détestais ça.

_Ça va être tout un combat,_ ajouta-t-il en souriant, avant de rejoindre ses amis galeux, tandis que je restai avec Bella pour la consoler. Ma Bella. Elle était préoccupée par sa sécurité et je n'étais pas prêt à ça. N'était-elle pas prête à me laisser le tuer il y avait moins d'une heure?

« Bella, mon amour », murmurai-je en respirant l'odeur de ses cheveux. « Je sais que tu es contrariée, mais les gens commence à remarquer ton agitation. »

Elle ferma hermétiquement ses yeux en prenant trois profonde respiration. « Tu as raison », finit-elle par dire en soupirant. « Je suis désolé. »

« Ne t'excuse pas. Je suis désolé que tu sois malheureuse. Je voudrais seulement qu'il y ait quelque chose que je puisse faire pour y remédier. »

« Dit leur de ne pas combattre », dit-elle en cachant son visage contre mon épaule. Je serrai les dents, souhaitant trouver un moyen de faire taire la jalousie qui faisait rage en moi. Puis, comme toujours, elle trouva un moyen de me donner exactement ce que je voulais. « Ne combat pas non plus », ajouta-t-elle. « Personne n'a à se battre. Partons simplement. »

Tous mes sentiments de colère et de jalousie disparurent et je me surpris à rire. « Pourquoi n'y ais-je pas pensé? », plaisantai-je.

« Ne plaisante pas », me dit-elle sèchement, et malgré moi, je ris de son indignation.

« Je suis désolé. C'est un sujet très sensible. Je voudrais que ça soit aussi simple. Si la fuite était la solution, je te ferais disparaître aussitôt que cette ridicule fête serait terminé. »

« Qui a dit que tu devais attendre que la fête soit terminée? », demanda-t-elle avec un infime sourire sur les lèvres.

Je la serrai dans mes bras. « Personne ne va te faire du mal, Bella. Maintenant que nous avons de l'aide, nous allons mettre fin à cette guerre bien avant qu'elle ne commence. Avant, c'était… » Je m'arrêtai parce que je ne voulais pas l'énervée, mais il fallait qu'elle comprenne la nécessité de l'aide des loups. « … incertain. Le seul inconvénient à leur implication, c'est que les visions d'Alice disparaissent. Eh bien, de ce qu'elle peut voir. Vu la nature des nouveaux nés, nous ne perdons pas grand-chose. Nous ne pouvons que bénéficier de cette alliance, aussi peu conformiste qu'elle est. »

Son front était plissé, comme si elle se concentrait sur mes paroles, pesant le pour et le contre. Elle dû finalement arriver à une sorte d'acceptation, mais je doute qu'elle en soit aussi heureuse que nous.

« Personne ne va vous faire du mal? »

« Ce sera rapide. Tu n'auras même pas le temps de t'inquiéter pour nous. »

C'était peut-être égoïste, ou fou, probablement un peu des deux, mais j'espérais qu'elle argumente. Mon côté juvénile espérait qu'elle dise : « Bien sûr que je vais m'inquiéter! », mais au lieu de cela, elle leva les yeux au ciel.

Tandis qu'elle se retourna pour se diriger vers la foule, je la suivis étroitement, étonné que la mascarade ait reprit aussi rapidement. Si je ne la connais pas aussi bien, j'aurais pu croire qu'elle aimait jouer à l'hôtesse. Alice fut ravie que la fête dure très tard, mais moi, j'aurais été ravie d'avoir Bella pour moi seul quelques heures avant la rencontre avec les loups. J'étais heureux qu'il nous aide, mais cela allait être une nuit difficile.

Lorsque le dernier ami de Bella partit – finalement – nous nous réunîmes près de la porte. Toutes les pensées étaient dirigées sur la session de formation à venir – toutes, à l'exception de celles d'Alice. Je ne fus pas surpris de l'entendre jubiler après la fête qu'elle venait de donner.

« Eh bien, tout considéré, je crois que ça c'est bien passé », dit-elle. « Tout le monde s'est amusé et je peux dire qu'ils ont été charmé par la décoration. » Tandis que j'écoutai son bavardage sur le succès de la fête – elle était plus joyeuse que jamais –, je réalisai qu'elle n'était pas la seule à être euphorique. Tous les membres de ma famille souriaient.

Ça faisait du bien de les voir ainsi après les semaines inquiétantes que nous venions de vivre. Savoir que nous n'étions plus seuls pour combattre avait allégé l'esprit de tout le monde. Pourtant, plus les minutes passaient, plus je sentais le poids de la soirée sur mes épaules. L'idée que les loups observe notre session de formation me mettait inconfortable. Le reste de ma famille ne semblait pas se sentir comme ça, mais ce ne serait pas à eux de jouer le rôle de traducteur. Jacob était fou de joie, mais j'avais entendu la méfiance dans l'esprit de ses amis. Et il était certain qu'il ne viendrait pas nous rejoindre sous leur forme humaine.

Tandis qu'Alice continuait les louanges sur la fête, nous restâmes tous calme, en réfléchissant sur les évènements à venir. Finalement, Emmett brisa le silence, faisant sursauter Bella qui était à mes côtés.

« Bien. Les humains sont partis. Eh bien, ceux faisant parti de la société », dit-il en souriant à Bella. « Que la vrai fête commence! »

Nous poussâmes tous un soupir collectif, pas aussi emballé qu'Emmett l'était, quoique je fus soulagé qu'il allège l'atmosphère.

« Emmett à raison », dit Carlisle en souriant. Il se sentait calme pour la première fois depuis des semaines. « Nous devrions commencer à nous préparer. »

« Préparer quoi? », demanda Emmett. « Jasper sait comment les tuer. Il va nous montrer tout ce qu'il sait et ces chiens galeux vont rester là, et regarder en prétendant qu'ils ne sont pas morts de peur. Comme je l'ai dit, que la fête commence. »

« Je souhaiterais que tu n'agisses pas comme si c'était un jeu », lui dit Bella et tout le monde se tourna vers elle en la dévisageant. Elle rougit et ses yeux s'élargirent, comme si elle était surprise d'avoir dit ces mots à voix haute. « Je suis désolée », ajouta-t-elle dans un souffle. « C'est juste que je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu fais des blague lorsque des gens pourraient vraiment être blessés. »

_Gens…_

Je souris comme tout le monde dans la pièce. Ils pensaient tous à la même chose que moi. Ma Bella pensait toujours que les monstres n'étaient rien de plus que des gens ordinaires.

« Bella », dit doucement Carlisle. « Je t'assure que nous serons très bien préparés. Cette alliance fera notre force et notre formation n'est qu'une mesure préventive. Il est important de tout faire pour être le mieux préparé possible, mais je suis certain que notre nombre sera suffisant. D'ailleurs, nous pourrions combattre ce soir. »

« Je souhaiterais d'être aussi en confiance que toi. »

_As-tu envisagé de l'emmener avec toi ce soir?_, me demanda Carlisle et je secouai imperceptiblement la tête. _Ça pourrait être bien pour elle. Ça serait bénéfique pour elle qu'elle voit que notre tactique et nos compétences nous donnerons l'avantage._

« Ah… Bella », dit Alice, interrompant ma conversation silencieuse avec Carlisle. « Je sais que je ne peux pas voir au-delà des ces stupides boules de poils que tu as pour amis, mais il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter. » Elle regarda Jasper significativement et il se tourna vers Bella en lui envoyant une vague de calme. Elle se détendit un moment avant que son esprit ne recommence à rouler.

« Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous n'êtes pas inquiet. Vous mettez autant d'espoir en les loups. Je croyais que vous étiez des ennemis mortels et maintenant vous voulez vous battre avec eux? »

« Oh, aller, Bella », rit Emmett. « Pourquoi devrais-tu être la seule à te battre avec les loups. Maintenant, c'est à notre tour! »

Elle fronça les sourcils et je dus me forcer à ne pas rire.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, chérie », dit Esmé en embrassant le front de Bella dans un geste très maternel qui fit voler mon cœur. J'aimais voir à quel point Esmé se souciait de Bella. « Tout ira très bien et tout ce désordre sera terminé avant que tu t'en aperçoives. » _Ensuite nous pourrons finalement t'accueillir officiellement au sein de notre famille_, ajouta-t-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil presqu'imperceptible.

« Edward », déclara Carlisle. « Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps et il faut que Bella rentre chez elle. Nous ne voulons pas que Charlie s'inquiète. »

Alice sourit angéliquement tandis que ses pensées dérivaient encore vers la fête. Elle m'empêchait de voir quelque chose, mais pour l'instant, je n'avais pas le temps de m'en préoccuper.

« Carlisle a raison », dis-je. « Il est tard et je suis sûr que Bella est épuisée. » Cette dernière poussa un soupir tandis qu'elle se tendit. Je ne croyais pas que mon commentaire l'avais insulté, mais elle semblait énervée.

Tandis que nous sortions, ma famille continua à lui affirmer que tout se passerait bien, mais son anxiété ne se dissipait pas. J'ouvris la portière pour elle. Elle ne parlait toujours pas lorsque je m'assis dans la voiture, elle ne me fit même pas un petit sourire. Je caressai sa main avec douceur pour essayer de l'apaiser. Ne pas pouvoir entendre où ses pensées la menait, allait me rendre fou. Est-ce qu'elle s'inquiétait pour moi, ma famille… Jacob?

« Sûrement la soirée la plus longue de l'histoire », finit-elle par marmonner.

« C'est fini, maintenant », lui dis-je doucement tandis que mes doigts caressaient maintenant son bras. J'espérais que la soirée l'ait assez épuisé pour qu'elle passe une bonne nuit, même si je ne serai pas là pour lui fredonner sa berceuse. Je ne savais pas trop combien de temps ça durerait, mais il me semblait plus prudent de supposer que je ne serais pas de retour avant l'aube. Cela faisait très longtemps que nous n'avions pas passé une nuit séparé.

« Je viens avec toi, cette nuit », dit-elle à voix basse, essayant d'avoir un air confiant.

« Tu es épuisée, Bella. » Je ne fus pas surpris qu'elle propose de nous accompagner, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle insiste. Ses yeux fermaient presque tout seuls.

« Parce que tu crois que je vais être capable de dormir? »

Je pinçai les lèvres. Bien sûr qu'elle pourrait dormir si elle se détendait un instant. Mais au lieu de cela, elle essayait de trouver des raisons pour assister à une assemblée – très peu conventionnelle – de vampires et de loups garous. Ce qui la mettrait en plein milieu d'une source de danger. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit là-bas. J'espérais que les choses allaient se passer pacifiquement, mais il était tout à fait possible, que les loups se mettent en colère à la première occasion, comme ils étaient si bien capables de le faire. Certains d'entre eux pourraient attaquer par frustration ou par instinct.

Généralement, je trouvais son entêtement attachant, mais là, en ce moment, je n'avais vraiment pas le temps d'argumenter avec elle. Ce qui signifiait qu'elle allait probablement obtenir gain de cause.

« C'est une première », lui expliquai-je. « Je ne suis pas sûr que nous réussirons tous à… coopérer. Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu te retrouves au milieu de tout cela. » Au moment où je prononçai ces mots, je réalisai mon erreur. Une fois de plus, j'essayai de la maintenir à l'écart pour sa sécurité – qui pour elle n'avait pratiquement aucune valeur –, mais en fait, je l'inquiétais encore plus en laissant présager que l'un d'entre nous pourrait être blessé.

« Si tu refuses, je demande à Jacob. » Sa voix était neutre et son visage inexpressif. Elle devait savoir ce que ses mots allaient me faire. Je serrai le volant comme je réalisai que j'étais impuissant. Jacob lui donnait tout ce qu'elle voulait, l'emmenait où elle voulait aller, peu importe si c'était dangereux. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne se souciait pas d'elle, mais plutôt parce qu'il avait l'arrogance de croire que rien ne pourrait lui arriver en sa présence.

Je me garai dans l'allée sans prononcer un seul mot. Nous savions tous les deux qu'elle avait gagné.

« Je te vois là-haut », me dit-elle en ne rencontrant pas mes yeux.

Je l'observai jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à l'intérieur pour ensuite aller l'attendre à l'étage. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire lorsque je l'entendis inciter Charlie à aller se coucher. Puis, elle fit rapidement sa routine du soir. À chaque fois, cela me stupéfiait de constater que ce bref moment sans elle, malgré le fait qu'elle soit dans la pièce juste à côté – trainait en longueur et que lorsqu'elle me rejoignait, mon monde se remettait à tourner.

À chaque fois qu'elle revenait, elle me regardait avec cet étrange mélange de soulagement et d'allégresse, comme si elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que j'étais assis dans son rocking chair, l'attendant. Et ce, même si j'étais ici chaque soir depuis que nous étions revenu d'Italie. J'ouvris mes bras en espérant qu'elle vienne me rejoindre. Elle était tellement fatiguée que je pourrais sans aucun doute la bercer pour qu'elle s'endorme.

« Viens ici », me dit-elle en m'attirant vers le lit. Elle pressa ses mains contre mon torse, et avant que je ne m'aperçoive de quoi que ce soit, elle était recroquevillée dans mes bras et poussai un soupir. Je l'enroulai dans sa couette pour la réchauffer en souhaitant qu'elle se laisse aller au sommeil. Au moment où sa respiration commença à ralentir, je la sentis se tendre. Je détestais la voir lutter pour rester éveiller, surtout qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle m'accompagne. Elle voulait seulement s'assurer que personne n'allait être en danger, mais je ne crois pas que nous regarder nous entrainer lui prouve quoi que ce soit. Il fallait juste qu'elle ait confiance en nous.

« Détends-toi, s'il te plaît, Bella », lui dis-je à voix basse tout en caressant ses cheveux.

« Oui. Oui. »

« Ça va marcher, j'ai un bon pressentiment. »

Je sentais la frustration et le doute émaner d'elle et je cherchai les bons mots pour la détendre.

« Écoute-moi, Bella », la suppliai-je. « La tâche va être _facile_. Les nouveaux nés seront complètement désarçonnés, ils ne sauront même pas que les loups garous existent. Je les ai vus agir en groupe au travers des souvenirs de Jasper. Je suis persuadé à cent pour cent que les techniques de chasse des bêtes fonctionneront. Nos adversaires seront divisés, perdus, il n'en restera même pas assez pour nous autres. Si ça se trouve, certains seront réduits à jouer les spectateurs. »

« Une vraie promenade de santé », murmura-t-elle sarcastiquement.

« Chut! », soufflai-je en effleurant sa joue, souhaitant éloigner ses craintes. « Tu verras. Inutile de t'inquiéter maintenant. »

Je fredonnai sa berceuse, mais vu son attitude, je savais qu'elle était plus que déterminée à ne pas s'endormir. Sa tête était pressée contre mon torse, mais il y avait beaucoup trop de tension dans ses épaules. Cette bataille était perdue d'avance. Déterminé à arriver avant les loups, et sachant que nous manquions de temps, j'aidai Bella à se redresser.

« Tu es sûre de vouloir venir au lieu de te reposer? », lui demandai-je inutilement. Lorsqu'elle me regarda, je soupirai, vaincu, avant de la prendre pour sauter par la fenêtre. Je me mis à courir et le monde se mit à défiler à toute vitesse. Il était facile d'oublier que je courais avec Bella vers quelque chose de très important. Je me concentrai sur la façon qu'avait Bella d'enrouler ses bras autour de moi. Elle semblait être tellement plus à l'aise que d'habitude, que j'en oubliai presque tous mes soucis.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à la prairie, j'entendis Emmett rire d'Alice et Jasper qui se pourchassaient. Alice avait l'air d'un petit chaton et même si Jasper était assez rapide pour l'attraper, il était clair qu'il trouvait plus amusant d'être attraper. Je souris en déposant Bella par terre, heureux pour la première fois ce soir, qu'elle soit avec nous. Peut-être que si l'atmosphère était joyeuse, elle cesserait de s'inquiéter pour tout. Elle ne me retourna pas mon sourire et je remarquai que ses yeux ne regardaient rien en particulier. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées et j'en fus complètement dérouté.

« Tu sais ce que je pense? », me demanda-t-elle, et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

« Non », la taquinai-je. « Que penses-tu? » Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle rit avec moi, mais elle resta perdue dans ses pensées, comme si elle avait de la difficulté à démêler ce qu'elle pensait.

« Pour moi, _tout_ est relié. »

« Qu'est-ce qui est relié? »

« Les trois événements désagréables qui se sont produits depuis ton retour. Victoria revenue dans les parages, les nouveaux nés à Seattle et l'intrus dans ma chambre. »

Mes poings se serrèrent à la mention de Victoria. Cela m'ennuyait que Bella croit fermement en ce qu'elle venait de me dire. Je n'avais pas été très bon pour la traquer, mais l'idée qu'elle soit ici, juste sous notre nez, et sans que nous le sachions, m'horrifiait.

« Pourquoi crois-tu cela? », lui demandai-je.

« Je suis d'accord avec Jasper, les Volturi respectent leurs propres règles. D'ailleurs, si c'était eux les coupables, ils s'y prendraient mieux. Tu te souviens, l'an dernier, quant tu as pourchassé Victoria? »

« Oui. » Je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser la douleur envahir mon expression. D'une certaine façon, Bella réussissait à parler de notre rupture sans broncher. Chaque fois que j'y pensais, j'avais mal physiquement. « Elle m'a semée », admis-je en espérant qu'elle n'insiste pas. À certains moments – durant que je la traquais – j'avais qu'elle me trouve en premier et qu'elle mettre fin à mon calvaire.

« D'après Alice, tu es allé au Texas. C'est elle qui t'y a mené? »

« Oui. » Bella assemblait les pièces du puzzle d'une façon que moi et ma famille n'avions même pas pris en considération. Et si Victoria avait été inspirée par l'horrible histoire du Texas et décidée de créer une armée de nouveaux nés? C'était épouvantable à considérer, mais j'avais l'impression que nous n'avions jamais eu une réelle idée de ce que Victoria était capable de faire.

Bella poursuivit d'un ton étrangement excité comme elle réalisa qu'elle tenait quelque chose. « L'idée des jeunes vampires lui est sûrement venue là-bas. Sauf qu'elle ne sait pas trop ce qu'elle fait, et que ses créations échappent à son contrôle. »

Cela n'expliquait pas comment l'un d'entre eux avait réussi à entrer dans la chambre de Bella sans qu'Alice ne le voie. « Seul Aro a une notion exacte de la façon dont fonctionne l'esprit d'Alice. »

« Certes, cela n'empêche pas Tanya, Irina et le reste du clan de Denali d'être vaguement au courant. Laurent a vécu là-bas suffisamment longtemps. Il était encore assez complice avec Victoria pour accepter de lui rendre service. Pourquoi ne lui aurait-il pas confié ce qu'il avait appris? »

L'anxiété commençait à reprendre le contrôle de mes sens tandis que je considérai le fait qu'elle aurait pu entrée dans la chambre de Bella. Mais je me rappelai rapidement que malgré le fait que je sois un horrible traqueur, si Victoria était entrée dans la chambre de Bella, je l'aurais su. « Ce n'est pas Victoria qui est entrée chez toi », lui promis-je.

« Elle peut très bien s'être fait de nouveaux amis. Réfléchis un instant. Si c'est vraiment elle qui est derrière ce qui se passe à Seattle, elle a des tas de nouveaux amis pour le moins. Elle les a même créés. »

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle ait raison. Je ne voulais pas penser que Victoria pouvait être si près. Je ne voulais pas penser que si elle avait voulu tuer Bella ce soir là, elle aurait pu envoyer quelque sans que personne ne le sache. Mes frères me taquinaient souvent parce que je refusais de m'éloigner de Bella, même pour une très courte période. Voilà pourquoi. J'étais totalement conscient qu'à chaque instant, de chaque jour, je pouvais si facilement la perdre.

Emmett et Jasper n'avait jamais eu à s'inquiéter pour Rosalie et Alice. Le concept de l'éternité avec leur partenaire était irréfutable pour eux. Depuis que nous savions à quoi nous faisions face – surtout avant de savoir que les loups allaient nous aider –, ils réalisaient – pour la première fois – ce que serait leur existence s'ils étaient forcés de la continuer seule. Un peur avec laquelle je vivais sans cesse.

« Oui. Ça se tient », finis-je par dire lorsque je remarquai que Bella me regardait, attendant que je parle. « Bien que je continue de croire que les Volturi… ta théorie a du bon, cependant. Elle correspond bien à la personnalité de Victoria. »

Il était logique qu'elle utilise quelqu'un d'autre pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Tout pour rester hors de danger. C'était quelque chose que j'avais compris à son sujet, lorsque j'avais su qu'elle avait envoyé Laurent à Forks pour que soi disant, il vérifie si oui ou non, Bella était toujours protégée. Elle aurait dû savoir que s'il la trouvait, il la tuerait. Son sang – même s'il n'était pas aussi attirant pour les autres que pour moi –, était trop attirant pour qu'il puisse y résister. Il était évident qu'elle voulait des résultats sans avoir à se mettre en danger, et avant que Bella ne me parle de sa théorie, je n'avais même pas pensé qu'elle irait à de tels extrêmes pour que quelqu'un fasse le sale boulot à sa place.

« Depuis le début, elle a montré un redoutable instinct de préservation », continuai-je. « Si ça se trouve, c'est un don, chez elle. En tout cas, ce complot, pour peu qu'elle reste cachée derrière son armée, ne la mettra pas en danger vis-à-vis de nous. Voire des Volturi. Elle espère peut-être que nous gagnerons, même si nous y laissons des plumes. L'essentiel serait alors qu'il n'y ait aucun survivant parmi ses combattants. S'il y en avait, je te parie qu'elle les éliminerait en personne… »

Le seul mystère qui restait – si les pièces étaient bien assemblées – était de savoir _qui_ était entré dans sa chambre. « Quoique… elle a au moins un ami mature, car aucun vampire de fraîche date n'aurait épargné ton père… » Je m'arrêtai lorsque le souffle de Bella se coupa. J'étais en colère contre moi-même parce qu'encore une fois, je venais de la bouleverser. Je souris rapidement avant de changer de sujet.

« C'est très possible. Nous devons néanmoins nous préparer jusqu'à ce que nous soyons sûrs de ce qui nous attend », souris-je. J'étais fier d'elle, même si je n'aimais pas sa théorie. « Tu es très perspicace, aujourd'hui. Impressionnant. »

« Cet endroit auquel je réagis, peut-être… », commença-t-elle. Elle regarda autour d'elle prudemment et lorsqu'elle continua, sa voix trembla. « … j'ai l'impression qu'elle est tout près, qu'elle m'observe. »

Chaque muscle de mon corps se tendit à cette idée. « Elle ne touchera pas à un cheveu de ta tête, Bella », lui promis-je en observant instinctivement les alentours à la recherche d'un intrus. C'était inquiétant de se demander si nous étions vraiment seuls. Il fut un temps où je croyais que notre famille était impénétrable. Entre Alice qui voyait lorsque quelqu'un décidait de nous rendre visite et moi qui l'entendait aussitôt qu'il était assez proche, j'avais l'impression que nous étions invincibles. Même Jasper, qui sentait le changement d'atmosphère lorsque quelqu'un voulait nous faire du mal, pouvait nous aider. Mais pas cette fois. Celui qui était entré dans la chambre de Bella avait trouvé le moyen de nous contourner et j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir mettre fin à ce cauchemar, ici et maintenant.

« Que ne donnerais-je pas pour qu'elle soit effectivement ici », soufflai-je plus pour moi que pour Bella. « Elle, mais aussi tous ceux qui ont tenté de te faire du mal. J'aurais enfin l'occasion de régler cela. Des mes propres mains, une fois pour toutes. »

Je sentis les doigts de Bella se resserrer autour des miens et je l'attirai tout près de moi, avant de refermer l'espace qu'il y avait entre nous et ma famille. L'espièglerie de Jasper avait disparu. Maintenant, il se préparait en réfléchissant à comment il allait nous présenter les choses, comme s'il était un instructeur. Esmé et Carlisle étaient ensemble, se chuchotant des paroles rassurantes et des mots d'amour. Emmett courait autour du terrain et que Rosalie leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Alice se tenait légèrement à l'écart, anxieuse. Ses yeux remuaient, cherchaient.

_Eh bien, au moins nous savons qu'ils ne sont pas bien loin_, pensa-t-elle amèrement. _Impossible de voir quoi que ce soit._ _C'est vraiment frustrant. C'est stupides loups doivent trainer de la queue pour venir. Je ne peux pas croire que nous avons convenu cet accord._

« Alice a un souci? », me demanda Bella. Oui, elle était définitivement perspicace ce soir, pensai-je en riant doucement,

« Les loups arrivent, et elle ne voit plus rien de ce qui va se passer. Cette cécité la met mal à l'aise. »

_Comme si tu ne t'étais jamais plain de ne pas nous entendre, Bella. Imagine que tu n'entendes plus rien du tout. _Alice leva les yeux pour rencontrer les miens. Si j'avais cru qu'elle était vraiment bouleversée, j'aurais été triste pour elle, mais même si elle était frustrée, je savais qu'elle était reconnaissante du fait que nous n'étions plus seuls pour combattre.

« Salut, Edward », me dit Emmett en jetant un coup d'œil vers Bella. _Elle ne veut pas être mise à l'écart, hein? Alors dit moi, qu'est-ce que ça fait qu'elle prenne toutes les décisions?_ Emmett adorait me narguer, surtout quand je ne pouvais pas répliquer, ni faire quelque chose. « Salut, Bella », sourit-il. « Il est d'accord pour que tu t'entraînes toi aussi? »

« Je t'en prie, ne vas pas lui donner des idées. »

Carlisle avait l'air détendu, mais l'inquiétude inondait son esprit. Il faisait confiance aux loups, plus que nous, mais il lui était tout de même difficile d'inviter des créatures instables à interagir avec sa famille – en particulier parce que la soirée était une séance d'entrainement au combat.

« Quand nos invités seront-ils là?, me demanda-t-il, un sourire chaleureux verrouillé sur le visage.

Je fermai les yeux pour me concentrer. Écouter les loups, était comme écouter un écho. L'un d'entre eux parlait dans sa tête, puis les mots résonnaient dans l'esprit du reste de la meute. C'était comme une harmonie, mais chacun avait sa propre voix. C'était fascinant et j'étais sûr que cette forme de communication était très utile. Cependant, pour moi, c'était très assourdissant. Je n'aimais pas particulièrement entendre les pensées de Jacob, mais comme j'étais familier avec sa voix, me concentrer sur lui m'aidait à bloquer les autres voix.

_Ces buveurs de sang n'ont aucune idée de quoi nous sommes capables. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'une formation pour tuer un groupe de vampires qui pue. Nous sommes faits pour ça._

Je soupirai. L'arrogance de Jacob n'avait pas de limite. « Dans une minute et demie », estimai-je. Plus ils approchaient, plus leurs voix augmentaient et plus il m'était difficile de les distinguer. La nuit allait être une longue. « Je vais être obligé de traduire », ajoutai-je. « Ils n'ont pas assez confiance en nous pour garder leur forme humaine. »

_Je m'en doutais. Est-ce que Bella est à l'aise avec leurs vraies natures?_ J'haussai les épaules en m'efforçant de ne pas avoir l'air surpris parce qu'il faisait référence à leurs corps de loup comme leurs « vraies natures ». C'était intéressant que Carlisle les considère plus comme des loups que comme des humains. Peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'il les acceptait plus que nous. Lorsqu'ils étaient sous leurs formes de loup, il voyait leurs véritables natures. C'était le moment où ils étaient le plus eux-mêmes et ils considéraient leurs vies humaines comme un passage obligé.

« Ce n'est pas facile pour eux », continua Carlisle, d'une voix douce et compatissante. « C'est déjà beau qu'ils viennent. »

« Ils seront en loups? », demanda Bella avec de grands yeux.

J'hochai la tête lentement en notant que sa respiration s'était légèrement accélérée. Carlisle sourit. _Je suppose que ça répond à ma question_. Bella avait passé beaucoup de temps avec les loups, mais j'imagine qu'elle n'avait pas passé beaucoup de temps avec eux lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas sous leurs formes humaines. C'était normal qu'elle se sente nerveuse à cette idée.

La meute était presque arrivée et il était assez difficile de les ignorer. Leur constante conversation silencieuse grandissante, était assez pour rendre n'importe qui fou. D'une certaine manière – étrange, je l'avoue – je ressentais de la sympathie pour eux. Je savais beaucoup trop bien à quel point il était désagréable d'être incapable de faire taire les voix.

Je ne pouvais pas nier que la dynamique de leur esprit était fascinante. Ils partageaient toutes leurs pensées. Certains d'entre eux restaient silencieux tandis que d'autres donnaient plus leur opinion. Je me demandais si ça avait un rapport avec le nombre de temps depuis lequel ils faisaient parti de la meute.

_Je ne peux pas croire que nous allons les aider._

_Qui a eu cette brillante idée?_

_Voyons les gars, où est votre combativité?_

_Nous allons finalement pouvoir déchiqueter des vampires._

_Pourquoi devons-nous les regarder s'entrainer?_

_À quel point pensent-ils que cette armée sera difficile à détruire?_

_Ne savent-ils pas pourquoi nous existons!_

Je pris une profonde inspiration, luttant pour rester concentrer, en essayant désespérément de démêler chaque voix. Du moins, il fallait que je reconnaisse celle de Sam.

_Possèdent-ils tous un pouvoir ou est-ce seulement le télépathe et la diseuse de bonne aventure?_

_Hé les gars, pourquoi les rencontrons-nous? Pour une session de formation?_

_Oui Quil, c'est pour ça._

_Jacob, ça doit te rende fou?_

_Comment peux-tu supporter de la voir avec lui?_

Cette réflexion me fit savoir qu'ils étaient assez près pour nous voir. Trois loups sortirent de l'ombre. Ils regardaient tous Bella, et même sous leur forme de loups, je pouvais voir leur confusion, leur répulsion absolue, dans leurs yeux.

_Ça ne l'inquiète pas d'être aussi près?_

_Totalement dégoûtant._

_Ne sent-elle pas l'odeur?_

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Puis au milieu de la rivière d'insultes, j'entendis quelque chose qui me surpris. Ils avaient grandi en nombre.

_Es-tu sûr de ce que tu fais?_

_Voulons-nous qu'ils sachent à quel point nous avons changé?_

_C'est notre secret le mieux gardé._

_À quoi vous attendiez vous? Y a-t-il quelqu'un qui ne veut pas combattre?_

_Je ne serai pas mis à l'écart!_

_De toute façon, ils auraient fini par le savoir._

« Préparez-vous. Ils nous ont caché un truc », dis-je en souriant presque. Je commençai à être capable de différencier leurs voix et si j'avais bien compté, il y avait au moins huit loups. La bataille sera terminée avant que les nouveaux nés aient réalisé qu'elle avait commencé.

« Comment ça? », demanda Alice, frustrée que je sache quelque chose avant elle.

« Chut! », dis-je, ayant besoin de toute ma concentration tandis que les loups marchaient vers nous.

Lorsque que ma famille prit conscience que dix loups se dirigeaient vers nous, ils furent tous surpris. Jasper, Emmett et même Carlisle – qui ne montrait pas sa nervosité – eurent tous la même réaction.

_Protège Bella._

Entendre leur appréhension me donna envie d'être debout, à leurs côtés, mais Bella attrapa ma main, et je sus où je devais être.

« Bon Dieu! Je n'ai jamais vu pareil spectacle. »

_Sommes-nous sûr que c'est sans danger?,_ pensa Esmé. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à ses enfants en arrêtant ses yeux sur Rosalie. Rose vit la peur d'Esmé et essaya de son mieux de lui faire un sourire rassurant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? », demanda Bella. « Je n'y vois rien! »

« La meute s'est agrandie. »

J'aurais voulu jauger la réaction de Bella, mais les loups murmurèrent entre eux à nouveau et je luttai encore une fois pour distinguer la voix de Sam.

_Alors, que faisons-nous maintenant?_

_C'est une belle perte de temps._

_Les gars, pouvez-vous, s'il vous plaît, rester cool?_

_Comme si faire la fête avec nos ennemis était cool._

_Jake, regard. Ta copine s'accroche très fort au buveur de sang._

_Ferme-là, Leah!_

« Fascinant », murmurai-je, incapable de maîtriser ma surprise. Je suppose que j'avais toujours cru qu'il n'y avait que les hommes qui portaient le gène. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il puisse y avoir une femme parmi eux.

_Toi ferme-là, Jake. Tu sais très bien que tu es jaloux._

_Regarder qui parle de jalousie. Si je te dis Sam, est-ce que ça te dit quelque chose?_

_Ferme-là._

La voix de Leah était aussi forte que celle de Jacob et il était clair que j'allais les entendre plus que je ne le voulais.

Ensuite, je ne compris pas exactement se qui se passa, mais un changement s'opéra en Leah. Bien que je ne comprenne toujours pas complètement les rouages de l'esprit de la meute, je sus qu'elle essayait de cacher quelque chose aux autres loups. Bien sûr, elle n'avait aucun moyen de leur cacher ses véritables pensées, mais ce qui suivit était plus une série d'images que des mots et elle les passa si rapidement dans sa tête que je ne pus que les apercevoir.

Il y avait Sam et je pus sentir – plutôt qu'entendre – l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Je savais qu'elle avait déjà été sienne, mais maintenant, son cœur appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre. L'image de cette jeune fille, je l'avais déjà vu dans l'esprit de Sam, mais ce fut Leah qui mit un nom sur ce visage. _(N/T : Edward vient de réussir à me faire ressentir de la peine pour Leah. C'est très triste qu'elle soit amoureuse de Sam et que ce dernier ce soit imprégné d'Emily.)_

_Emily._

_Oublie ça Leah. Au moins pour cette nuit. Pour l'instant, il faut nous mettre au travail._ La voix de Jacob me fit sursauter et je m'aperçus que j'avais écouté avec attention l'étrange histoire d'amour qui avait joué dans l'esprit de Leah. Elle avait perdu Sam et ça l'a hantait.

_Crois-tu que je peux contrôler ça, imbécile?,_ cracha-t-elle_. J'adorerais oublier. Hummm… Peut-être que si je passais mon temps à penser à quelque chose de plus intéressant… Comme à Embry._

Elle avait parlé sur un ton suffisant, comme si elle était ravie de parler de quelque chose de tabou.

_Ce n'est pas le moment, Leah. Et de toute façon, ça ne te regarde pas!_

_Eh bien, ça doit bien regarder quelqu'un._

Les pensées de Leah se modifièrent pour revenir en arrière. À ce qu'elle pensait avant. Une fois de plus, je vis clignoter plusieurs images. Apparemment, il y avait un doute à savoir _qui _était le père d'Embry, et il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour me rendre compte que ça avait causé un drame à l'intérieur de la meute. La joute verbale entre Leah et Jacob se mêla rapidement au reste de la meute.

_Est-ce que vous allez finir par vous mêler de vos affaires?_

_Comme si c'était possible._

_Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes au courant que nous devons toujours en parler._

_Oh aller, il n'y a pas eu de si gros scandale depuis que Sam s'est imprégné d'Emily._

_ASSEZ! Je ne veux plus rien entendre._

En un instant, toutes les voix disparurent. La rapidité avec laquelle la meute obéit à Sam me fit tressaillir. Je savais qu'il était l'alpha et que ses mots étaient définitifs, mais je ne m'attendais pas à un silence complet. J'imagine que leurs pensées jointes étaient un avantage.

Maintenant que Sam était la seule voix que j'entendais, elle était beaucoup plus claire qu'auparavant. Il avait faire taire la meute par frustration, mais caché sous la surface, il y avait une autre émotion. Son esprit dérivait vers l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour son Emily – je la vis au travers ses yeux. La façon dont il la voyait et sa complète et pure adoration me fit sentir voyeur comme jamais auparavant. Elle lui appartenait complètement et je trouvai injuste d'être autorisé à la voir par l'intermédiaire de son esprit. J'avais déjà entendu parler de l'imprégnation, mais je n'avais pas réellement compris ce qu'elle impliquait.

_Edward, je compte sur toi pour me dire si l'un d'entre eux songe à attaquer l'un d'entre nous._

Mon esprit eut du mal à se concentrer sur la voix de Carlisle. J'étais distrait et perdu dans l'esprit des loups pour la deuxième fois. Je me sentis immédiatement coupable de mon incapacité à me concentrer. Carlisle voulait que je me concentre sur les potentiels problèmes qui pourraient survenir, mais à moins que Sam lève son ordre au silence, j'allais être aussi aveugle qu'Alice.

« Soyez les bienvenus », dit Carlisle à Sam en ne montrant rien d'autre que de la confiance.

* * *

Voilà. Pour la suite, je vais faire mon possible, mais je ne suis pas sûre d'être en mesure de la poster la semaine prochaine. Rassurez-vous, je ne trainerai pas trop, alors vous aurez la suite dans max deux semaines.

Pour celles que ça intéresse, j'ai entièrement relu et recorrigé Midnight Sun Continued.

Bisous xoxo

Miss Lunatik


	24. Chapitre 16 Instructions Suite

Bonjours à toutes. Aujourd'hui, je n'ai rien de particulier à vous annoncer, alors je vous souhaite bonne lecture. Mais avant, place aux remerciements. Merci de tous vos encouragements, qui sont d'ailleurs une immense motivation pour moi…

Merci à aude77 qui m'a mentionné les fautes qu'elle a trouvé au chapitre précédent

Merci à : Mariefandetwilight – caro30 – lapiaf83 – aude77 – chouchoumag – petitefilledusud – Rpatz – Pata – Imaginaire-de-kiki – Izzy80 – lne-lna933- – Alaiena – eliloulou – Linou2701 – bettypoussin – luna – Claudia – cynthia – Nathalie – magikcilou

Petitefilledusud : Merci pour ta review et merci d'en laissé une à chaque chapitre. Même un petit : coucou, je suis passé par ici, me fait très plaisir.

Pata : Tu as aimé les pensées des loups, alors je crois que tu ne seras pas déçu pour ce chapitre… Merci de ta review.

Bettypoussin : Je crois que ce chapitre va te plaire… Merci de ta review.

Linea : En fait, c'est ma première traduction. C'est la suite de Midnight Sun par SM. Tu as juste à cliquer sur mon nom en haut à gauche. Si ne n'as pas lu la première partie (celle que SM à écrit), dis-moi le et je te donnerai le lien pour la traduction française de cette partie.

Luna : Tu sais que je n'aime pas beaucoup les loups, mais j'ai beaucoup aimé connaître leur pensée, alors j'imagine que ce chapitre te plaira beaucoup. Lol. Bonne lecture. Dans ta review d'ATO, tu mentionnes que tu n'as plus rien à lire. As-tu lu le premier tome de : _house of the night_ (La maison de la nuit), _Marquée_ par P.C. et Kristin Cast? D'ailleurs je crois que le deuxième est sorti en France. Ou _Envoûtement_ par Carrie Jones? Ou la série de _True Blood_? Ou _16 Lunes_? (Je ne l'ai pas lu, mais je l'ai acheté. Il parait que c'est très bon). Ou les livres de Patricia Briggs? J'ai lu le premier tome et je l'ai bien aimé : _L'appel de la Lune_. Vampires, loup garous et toutes sortes de créatures y sont.

Claudia : Je suis contente que tu aimes ma trad. Tu as aimé voir la meute sous un autre jour? Je crois que tu apprécieras la deuxième partie de ce chapitre.

Cynthia : Tu as aimé la première partie? Alors, je crois que tu apprécieras encore plus la deuxième. Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir répondu par mail, mais fanfiction à mangé ton adresse. En fait, ça me ferait plaisir que tu mentionnes les fautes que tu trouves dans mes trad. Je ne suis qu'un être humain, hein. Je ne peux pas toutes les voir… Lol!

Nathalie : Je ne suis pas encore aller voir le site que tu m'as suggéré, faute de temps, mais je ne manquerai pas d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil. Merci de tes beaux compliments.

Disclamer 1 : Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM.

Disclamer 2 : Ce magnifique POV Edward est écrit par ForksVampireGirl.

* * *

**SUITE DU CHAPITRE 16 – INSTRUCTIONS**

_Merci_, pensa Sam. Ses yeux regardaient les miens d'une façon significative. Je répétai ses mots à voix haute, essayant de maintenir une voix stable. Puis j'entendis Sam donner un autre ordre à la meute. _Je crois qu'il est important que vous puissiez communiquer les uns avec les autres au cours de cet exercice, mais si vous discutez d'autre chose, je vais vous ordonnez le silence pour le reste de la nuit. Nous sommes ici pour apprendre. Compris?_

_Oui._ Une voix. Un esprit. C'était rassurant, mais en même temps, c'était une source de confusion. Je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel. Les voix que j'étais habitué d'entendre étaient complaisantes envers elle-même. Les humains ne pensaient qu'à eux. La mentalité de la meute – tandis qu'ils répondaient à leur alpha – était une unité que je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir entendre.

_Nous sommes prêts à écouter et à regarder, mais pas à participer,_ continua Sam en ayant maintenant confiance en ma capacité de traducteur. Il regarda droit vers Carlisle et ajouta : _Notre self-control a ses limites._

« Cela sera amplement suffisant », dit Carlisle. « Mon fils Jasper, a de l'expérience dans ce domaine. Il va nous enseigner comment nos adversaires se battent, la meilleure façon de les vaincre. Vous devriez réussir à appliquer ces conseils à vos méthodes de chasse. »

_Diffèrent-ils de vous?_ Il me fut difficile de maintenir ma voix calme en répétant une déclaration si offensive, mais il n'y avait aucune malice dans la voix de Sam. Il essayait juste de comprendre les créatures avec lesquelles il envoyait sa meute au combat.

Carlisle acquiesça. « Tous sont très jeunes, âgés d'à peine quelques mois. Des enfants, en quelque sorte. Ils n'auront ni savoir-faire, ni stratégie, juste la force brute. » Il y eut un murmure dans l'esprit des loups. Bien que la voix collective était toujours excitée, il y avait une certaine appréhension à cette nouvelle information. « Ils sont vingt, ce soir », continua Carlisle. « Dix pour vous, dix pour nous. Cela ne devrait pas poser de difficultés. Leur nombre peut encore baisser. Les nouveaux nés se battent entre eux. »

_Ils s'entre tue?_

_Ces stupides vampires font le travail pour nous._

_Excellent!_

_Aw, nous n'allons pas nous amuser._

_Silence, s'il vous plaît._ La voix de Sam ne fut pas aussi ferme que précédemment. Peut-être était-ce plus une suggestion qu'un ordre. Pourtant la meute se tut et je fus en mesure de me concentré uniquement sur la voix de Sam à nouveau.

_Nous sommes prêts à prendre plus que notre part._ Je dus réfréner un grondement qui menaçait de sortir. L'enthousiasme des loups semblait suggérer qu'ils se considéraient plus fort que nous.

Carlisle avait surement reconnu le ton de ma voix. _Edward, reste calme. Il ne voulait pas nous offenser. Ils veulent seulement se rendre utile._

Si seulement Carlisle avait entendu ce que j'avais entendu…

_Savez-vous quand et comment ils arriveront?_

« Ils traverseront les montagnes d'ici quatre jours, en fin de matinée. Lorsqu'ils approcheront, Alice les localisera afin de nous aider à les intercepter. »

_Merci pour cette information. Nous monterons la garde de notre côté. _Tandis que je prononçai les paroles de Sam, ce dernier parla pour la meute : _Nous allons écouter calmement et respectueusement. Et peut-être en étant moins intimidant._ Les loups gémirent tandis qu'ils se couchèrent.

_C'est vraiment embarrassant._

_Je me sens comme un animal de compagnie._

_Est-ce vraiment nécessaire, Sam?_

Sam gronda plutôt que de donner une réponse verbale et encore une fois, toutes les voix se turent instantanément. L'instant était étrangement calme. Toute les voix – vampires et loups garous – s'étaient tu. Comme si chacun de nous prenait une profonde inspiration avant de commencer. Avec un profond soupir, Jasper brisa le silence en faisant un pas prudent vers l'avant.

_Est-ce que les chiots vont se tenir?_, me demanda-t-il en me regardant dans les yeux. Il essayait d'être comique, ne voulant pas montrer qu'il était sur les nerfs, mais je savais que la nuit allait être difficile pour lui. J'hochai la tête, persuadé que Sam maintiendrait la meute en ordre, avant de regarder Jasper agir à l'encontre de tous ses instincts, et tourner le dos à ses ennemis mortels. _Je ne peux pas croire que je suis en train de faire ça,_ pensa-t-il en gémissant.

« Carlisle a raison », dit-il en faisant face à ma famille. « Ils se battent comme des enfants. Les deux éléments importants à ne pas oublier sont : un, de ne jamais les laisser enrouler leurs bras autour de vous ; et deux, de ne pas tenter une approche directe, car ils y sont préparés. Tant que vous les attaquerez sur le flanc et ne cesserez de bouger, ils seront désorientés et ne sauront comment réagir. Emmett? »

_Volontiers_, pensa-t-il en souriant. _Je suis prêt à montrer à ces loups à quel point nous sommes forts et rapides._

Jasper lui fit signe d'approcher. Il voulait que tout le monde voie.

« Si je choisis Emmett en premier, c'est qu'il est le meilleur exemple de la stratégie brute. »

_Merci frérot. _« Prie pour que je ne te casse rien! »

Jasper sourit. « J'entends pas là qu'Emmett compte sur sa puissance, qu'il va droit au but. Nos ennemis ne feront pas dans la subtilité non plus. »

_Je vais t'en faire moi de la subtilité,_ pensa sèchement Emmett.

« Essaye de me frapper », lui dit Jasper pour l'appâter.

_Il me demande vraiment ça? Il me donne vraiment la permission de le rouer de coup?_ J'étouffai un rire.

Allez, Emmett, essaye de m'attraper. » Sans réfléchir – exactement comme l'avait prédit Jasper –, Emmett commença à avancer. Il se précipita sur Jasper comme la balle d'un pistolet. Aucun plan, aucune réflexion. L'exemple parfait d'une attaque de nouveau né. Nous n'aurions pas pu mieux faire pour illustrer ce que Jasper avait expliqué. Emmett essaya de l'attraper, mais ses mains battirent l'air. Jasper savait toujours le prochain mouvement qu'Emmett allait faire. Il esquivait facilement les coups d'Emmett parce qu'ils arrivaient toujours de face.

_Eh merde!_, cria Emmett dans sa tête encore et encore. C'était supposé n'être qu'un exercice, rien de plus, mais j'entendais la frustration dans son esprit. Son orgueil serait toujours son plus grand défaut et mon corps se tendit tandis que le combat continuait. J'observai Emmett se jeter sur Jasper à maintes reprises, sans jamais s'arrêter, sans jamais réfléchir.

_Je crois qu'il en a eu assez,_ pensa Jasper en calculant son coup pour se positionner derrière Emmett, les dents découvertes.

« Merde! », hurla-t-il à voix haute.

_Ils sont rapides._

_Plus rapide que je l'aurais voulu._

_Tactiques intéressantes._

_Pourquoi ne planifie-t-il pas ses mouvements?_

_Vont-ils être tous aussi baraqué?_

« On recommence », gronda Emmett, oubliant pourquoi nous étions ici.

« C'est mon tour », dis-je en avançant. Soudainement, je sentis les doigts de Bella me tirer vers elle. Coupable, je me rendis compte que j'avais oublié qu'elle était là. Depuis que je la connaissais, c'était la première que sa présence n'occultait pas tout le reste. Il y avait dans l'air, de l'excitation et de la détermination, et ses sentiments pénétraient tout.

« Une minutes », me dit Jasper. « Je veux d'abord montrer quelque chose à Bella. » Je reculai en me concentrant sur Bella. Ma parfaite et fragile amour, debout dans une prairie, à regarder des monstres se battre. C'était tout à fait odieux que j'aie oublié sa présence, même pour un instant.

Jasper fit signe à Alice de le rejoindre. « Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour elle », dit-il à Bella. « Je vais te prouver que c'est inutile. »

Les yeux de Bella s'élargirent tandis qu'elle observa Jasper s'accroupir devant Alice. Cette dernière ferma les yeux et sourit.

_Hummm, première attaque vers la gauche?,_ pensa-t-elle en faisant un pas vers l'avant. _Légèrement prévisible._ Je souris, heureux qu'Alice réussisse à avoir du plaisir aujourd'hui. _Que fera-il? Ah, je vois. _Elle fit un autre pas et Jasper traversa un espace vide, là où elle se trouvait précédemment.

_Manqué,_ pensa-t-elle tandis qu'il frappa encore une fois l'air. _Encore._ Contrairement à Emmett, Jasper planifiait stratégiquement ses mouvements, mais Alice avait toujours une longueur d'avance car elle voyait les choix qu'il faisait. Tous les deux riaient et profitaient de ce moment. Finalement, Alice décida de mettre fin à l'exercice. Elle sourit avant de sauter dans les airs pour atterrir sur les épaules de Jasper.

« Je t'ai eu! », dit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Jasper se mit à rire. Toute son anxiété avait disparu. Alice avait un pouvoir incroyable sur lui. Il avait presque oublié que les loups le regardaient. « Tu n'es qu'un horrible petit monstre », la taquina-t-il.

_Ça pourrait être un inconvénient._

_Comment fait-elle?_

_Je ne comprends pas._

_Plus puissants que ce à quoi je m'attendais._

Puis, parmi les plaisanteries et la frustration, la voix de Jacob s'éleva. _Je croyais qu'elle n'avait plus de pouvoir lorsque nous étions près d'elle,_ se plaignit-il.

Hum. Le cabot avait un argument valable. Je m'attendais à ce qu'Alice soit aveugle, mais elle était là, utilisant ses pouvoirs contre Jasper. Je regardai Alice, lui lançant un regard interrogateur et elle me sourit. _Les loups ne sont pas impliqués en ce moment. Ils ne font qu'observer et ils ne prennent aucunes décisions. Aussitôt que j'ai réalisé ça, j'ai demandé à Jasper de me laisser montrer de quoi je suis capable._

« Apprendre à nous respecter ne leur fait pas de mal », dis-je en souriant tandis que l'irritation continuait à résonner dans la meute.

_Es-tu prêt, Edward?_, me demanda Jasper avec un regard malicieux. Dans n'importe quel jeu, j'avais toujours été son adversaire favori. Il aimait essayer de me tromper avec son esprit en pensant à quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de faire. Il planifiait son prochain mouvement avant de se raviser à la dernière seconde. Nos forces s'équivalaient. J'étais plus rapide, mais il était un combattant beaucoup plus expérimenté que moi. J'étais content de ne jamais vraiment avoir à me battre contre lui, parce que le résultat pourrait être en sa faveur.

« À moi », annonçai-je en serrant la main de Bella avant de la relâcher. Je savais qu'elle n'aimerait pas me regarder me battre, même si c'était une simple pratique. Lorsque ce sera pour de vrai, j'avais peur qu'elle soit incapable de le gérer. Je pouvais facilement l'imaginer magouiller pour essayer de venir, même si elle ne pouvait rien faire pour nous aider. Je n'avais pas beaucoup réfléchi à où elle serait durant le combat. La seule chose dont j'étais sûr, c'était qu'elle serait très loin. Je ne voudrais pas risquer qu'un nouveau né attrape son odeur.

_Donne le meilleur de toi,_ me dit Jasper en me ramenant à l'instant présent tandis qu'il remplit son esprit avec des techniques de combat. Il se précipita vers moi, et je souris, connaissant déjà ses premiers mouvements. J'esquivai facilement sa première attaque pour ensuite me retrouver derrière lui et ce fut à son tour de m'esquiver. Il se retourna et courut droit vers moi tandis que son esprit criait : _à gauche_, mais je connaissais le ton de sa voix. Il était évident qu'il mentait. Lorsqu'il s'aperçut que sa fausse manœuvre ne fonctionnerait pas, il se força à ne pas penser du tout. Son combat devint plus primitif, plus instinctif, mais peu importe à quel point il essayait de ne pas réfléchir, je voyais toujours le prochain mouvement qu'il avait l'intention de faire.

_Que ne donnerais-je pas pour te battre dans un combat à la loyal,_ se plaignit-il tandis que j'esquivai un autre coup. _Peut-être que…_

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire lorsque je sentis la vague de calme qu'il essaya de m'envoyer.

« Tu rêves », dis-je.

_Ça valait la peine d'essayer._

_Pas que je veuille interrompre la fête, _pensa Carlisle en se raclant la gorge. _Mais je pense que les loups deviennent de plus en plus agités._

Jasper et moi, nous mîmes à rire. J'avais tellement eu de plaisir avec Jasper que j'en avais oublié les loups.

« Match nul », soupira Jasper. « On continue. » _Je me la suis coulée douce pour que tu paraisses bien devant Bella,_ ajouta-t-il en souriant. Oui, bien sûr.

_Je suppose que je ne peux pas remettre ça à plus tard_, pensa tristement Carlisle. Il était le seul à ne pas avoir hâte de s'entraîner. Jasper essaya de garder sa session avec Carlisle pratique et méthodique. Sachant à quel point il lui était difficile de combattre, Jasper lui apprit les tactiques les plus essentielles, rien de plus. Ça allait contre toutes ses valeurs. Durant tout le temps de sa session d'entraînement, Carlisle ne cessa de se répéter mentalement : _Je dois protéger ma famille._

Lorsque ce fut au tour de Rosalie, cette dernière était distraite, alors Jasper lui conseilla d'utiliser tous ses sens pour rester vigilante. « Ils n'hésiteront pas une seule seconde, tu dois donc toujours être prête », indiqua-t-il. « Bien que nous sommes forts en nombre, vous devez être prêts pour des attaques simultanés. Soyer toujours vigilants. Écoutez et sentez les nouveaux nés qui seront autour de vous. Ils ne seront pas subtiles et si vous restez attentif, ils n'arriveront pas à vous prendre par surprise. »

Je fus surpris par l'enthousiasme d'Esmé. À bien des égards, elle était identique à Carlisle, alors je m'attendais à ce qu'elle soit inquiète, mais en fait, elle était avide d'apprendre. Durant toute sa formation, elle essaya de rester confiante, mais parfois, la peur inonda son esprit. Elle avait peur pour ses enfants. Elle se préoccupait même des loups, mais surtout, elle avait peur que Carlisle soit trop hésitant.

_Que va-t-il se passer s'il est blessé à cause de sa réticence à tuer?_ Cela devint clair pour moi que sa détermination à lutter aussi fort que possible venait du fait qu'elle avait peur pour Carlisle. Si elle craignait pour sa sécurité, elle ferait le nécessaire pour le protéger.

Lorsqu'Emmett se leva à nouveau, Bella commençait à s'endormir contre mon flanc. « C'est bientôt terminé », murmurai-je en la serrant contre moi. Même les loups s'étaient tu et je savais que la session de formation tirait à sa fin. Jasper se tourna vers eux en soupirant.

« Nous recommencerons demain. N'hésitez pas à revenir. »

_Bien,_ dit Sam._ Nous serons là._ Tandis que je répétai ses paroles, un murmure s'éleva de la meute. Il semble qu'il y ait des sentiments mitigés quant à la nécessité d'une autre session de formation.

_Une nuit avec ces sangsues n'est pas assez?_

_Tu plaisantes? C'est génial!_

_Je ne peux pas croire qu'ils nous mêlent à ça._

_De quoi tu parles?_

_Cette formation pour un combat qui sera terminé bien avant que nous ayons eu du plaisir._

_En parlant de plaisir, est-ce que quelqu'un s'est demandé ce qui se passera si nous avons – accidentellement – trop de plaisir?_

_ÇA SUFFIT!,_ cria Sam. _Toutes mes excuses_, continua-t-il, les yeux verrouillés au miens. _Toi et ta famille n'avez été rien d'autre que gentils aujourd'hui. Je crois que ce que Paul essaie de dire, c'est que dans le feu de l'action, nous pourrions avoir de la difficulté à faire la différence entre vous et les autres. Serait-il possible que nous prenions du temps pour nous familiariser avec vos odeurs?_

J'hochai la tête avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et me tourner vers ma famille. « La meute estime qu'il serait utile que nous nous familiarisions avec les odeurs des uns et des autres, histoire d'éviter des erreurs, dans le futur. Si nous pouvions ne pas bouger, ça leur faciliterait la tâche. »

« Très certainement », répondit Carlisle en regardant Sam droit dans les yeux.

_Que tout le monde se comporte bien,_ ordonna Sam.

_Oui,_ répondirent-ils tous en faisant un pas vers nous. Sam, qui était en tête, essayait de ne pas montrer son malaise lorsqu'il nous sentit un par un, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être dégoûté.

_Écœurant,_ pensa-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. La meute se mit à rire, bien qu'ils sachent tous qu'ils étaient les prochains.

_Très bien,_ pensa Jasper en regardant dans ma direction avant de regarder les loups avec circonspection. _Si l'un d'entre eux à une brillante idée, tu me le feras savoir, hein?_ Je levai les yeux au ciel. _Beaucoup trop proche pour moi. Nous ne les avons pas vraiment vus se battre._

_Fantastique,_ pensa Emmett. _Prenez une bonne bouffée de ça, boule de poil._

Je faillis rire, mais à ce moment là, je remarquai le regard de Bella. Elle observait la meute, clairement intriguée. Tandis que ses yeux scannaient loups après loups, je compris ce qu'elle faisait. C'était aussi clair que si j'avais pu lire ses pensées. Elle cherchait Jacob.

Lorsqu'elle finit par le trouver, ses yeux se rétrécirent. Un léger sourire tirait sur le coin de ses lèvres et mes poings se serrèrent. Je suppose que c'était stupide de ma part de croire qu'elle allait avoir peur de lui. Après tout, c'était sous sa forme de loup qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie. Je ressentis une profonde douleur lorsqu'elle se mit à rire au sourire ridicule que le loup faisait. Je m'attendais à ce que Jacob fasse une remarque sarcastique, mais son exaltation lui fit oublier ma présence. D'une certaine manière, c'était pire. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne me portait la moindre attention.

Jacob avança et se dirigea vers Bella. Lorsqu'il passa devant moi, il réalisa que je pouvais peut-être regarder l'échange.

_Je pari que tu souhaitais qu'elle ait peur de moi, hein?_ Il tenta d'insuffler à son ton de la confiance, mais il ne savait pas comment elle réagirait lorsqu'il serait debout devant elle. Lorsqu'il arriva en face d'elle, il jeta un dernier regard dans ma direction. _Tu apprécie le spectacle, sangsue?_ Il me fallut tout ma concentration pour ne pas me jeter sur lui, mais une partie de moi voulait savoir comment les choses allaient se passer. La respiration de Bella s'était accélérée et bien que la majorité de son expression démontre de la fascination, je pouvais dire qu'il y avait des signes de nervosité sur son visage. Peut-être que Jacob allait pousser trop loin? Ce ne serait pas la première fois.

Je regardai Jacob s'accroupir pour que ses yeux soient au niveau de ceux de Bella.

« Jacob? », murmura-t-elle et il grogna pour affirmer. Lentement, prudemment, elle tendit la main pour toucher son visage.

_Bella,_ soupira-t-il tandis que ses yeux se fermèrent. Il se mit pratiquement à ronronner. Tandis que Bella commença à caresser sa fourrure, il retrouva ses esprits. Ses yeux étaient verrouillés à ceux de Bella, mais ses pensées étaient dirigées vers moi. _Je sais que tu m'as dit de demander, mais techniquement, ce n'est pas un baiser si je n'ai pas de lèvres, non?_

Avant que j'aie eu le temps de l'arrêter, Jacob lécha Bella. _Je ne l'embrasse pas, je la lèche!_ J'étais sur le point de rompre ma promesse et de lui fracasser la mâchoire lorsque Bella cria : « Beurk! Jacob! C'est dégoûtant! » avant de le frapper au visage. Au moins, cette fois, elle ne semblait pas s'être blessée la main.

Ils se mirent à rire tandis que ma famille les regardait avec horreur.

_Tellement dégoûtant,_ pensa Alice. _Elle va devoir brûler cet ensemble. Non pas que ce soit une grande perte._

_Tu vas la laisser se faire lécher comme ça?,_ ajouta Emmett. Il ne plaisantait qu'à moitié.

Il n'y avait pas que ma famille qui avait de la difficulté à comprendre la scène qui se déroulait en face d'eux. Le reste de la meute s'était arrêté dans son élan. Ils avaient momentanément oubliés qu'il devait se concentrer pour mémoriser nos odeurs.

_Mec, c'est déplacé._

_Elle sort avec un vampire et tu es pratiquement entrain de la marquer._

_Laisses tomber, Jake._

Puis, la voix de Sam s'éleva encore une fois. _Que tout le monde retourne à la maison. Nous devons nous reposer si nous voulons revenir demain soir._ Les loups étaient plus que prêt à obéir, mais au ton de sa voix, ce n'était pas un ordre. Il n'utilisait pas le même ton que lorsqu'il parlait en tant qu'Alpha. Je devais admettre que les nuances de la meute étaient fascinantes.

Tandis qu'ils se retournèrent tous pour partir, je me rendis compte que Jacob ne bougeait pas. Deux loups attendaient près de la lisière, l'invitant à les rejoindre._ Je vous rejoins dans quelques minutes,_ leur dit-il. _J'ai quelque chose à régler avant._

Je poussai un profond soupir. Je ne me souvenais pas de ce que c'était que d'être épuisé, mais j'étais certain d'en être aussi près qu'un vampire pouvait l'être. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était de ramener Bella dans son lit pour qu'elle s'endorme dans mes bras, même si ce n'était que pour une ou deux heures. Je ne savais pas jusqu'où je pouvais supporter Jacob sans faire quelque chose que je regretterais par la suite.

« Prête à partir? », demandai-je à Bella en prenant sa main.

_Pas si vite. Nous devons décider de ce que nous allons faire de Bella durant le combat. Et n'oses pas prétendre que tu n'as pas pensé à ça. As-tu prévu de l'emmener quelque part?_

« Je n'ai pas encore tous les détails. »

_Laisses-là avec moi. Détestes-moi autant que tu veux, mais tu sais que je peux la protéger._

« Ce n'est pas aussi simple. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je veillerai à sa sécurité. »

« De quoi parlez-vous? », demanda Bella, irritée. Je me sentis coupable. Je savais qu'elle détestait être mise à l'écart, mais je ne voulais pas lui en parler jusqu'à ce que je sache où j'allais l'emmener. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'inquiète de ça aussi.

« De stratégie », dis-je doucement.

_Non,_ dit Jacob, les yeux faisant la navette entre Bella et moi. _Je suis épuisé que tu ne lui dises pas les choses parce que tu crois que c'est mieux pour elle. C'est aussi sa vie, tu sais. Elle a le droit d'y participer. Si tu ne le fais pas, alors je vais le faire pour toi._ Avant que j'aie pu dire quoi que ce soit, il courait vers la forêt.

« Attends », cria Bella. « Pourquoi est-il parti aussi vite? », demanda-t-elle lamentablement. La déception dans sa voix me tua.

« Il va revenir », lui assurai-je. « Il tient à parler en personne. »

Moins d'une minute plus tard, Jacob revint vers nous en courant, très énervé.

« Ok, buveur de sang. Qu'y a-t-il de si compliqué? »

« Je dois envisager toutes les éventualités. Et si l'un deux vous échappait? »

Il rit sans humour. _Tu sembles oublié que nous sommes nés pour tuer des vampires. Nous sommes toujours prêts pour ça et il n'y a aucune raison qu'il y en ait un qui nous échappe._ Je secouai la tête avec un air provocant. « Admettons. Dans ce cas, confie-la nous », concéda-t-il. « Collin et Brady resteront à la réserve, de toute façon. Elle ne risquera rien. »

« Seriez-vous en train d'évoquer ma petite personne? », demanda Bella d'une voix cinglante.

« Je veux juste savoir ce qu'il compte faire de toi pendant la bagarre », répondit Jacob.

« _Faire_ de moi? »

« Il est impossible que tu restes à Forks. » Elle semblait furieuse, mais elle devait savoir que ce sujet viendrait sur le tapis. Il n'était pas question qu'elle reste près du combat. « Imagine qu'un de nos adversaires parvienne à filer. »

« Charlie? », demanda-t-elle en s'étouffant avec son nom.

« Il sera avec Billy », lui promis Jacob. « S'il le faut, mon père commettra un meurtre pour l'attirer à La Push. Ça n'ira sans doute pas jusque-là. Ça se passera samedi, hein? Il y a un match. »

Je pourrai étrangler Jacob, ici et maintenant.

« Samedi? », s'écria-t-elle. J'avais espéré lui annoncer ça plus tard. En privée. Lorsque je pourrai la consoler et lui assurer que nous étions prêts. Je regardai Bella, attendant qu'elle se mette à paniquer. « Flûte! Ton concert tombe à l'eau », dit-elle et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Ma Bella était encore une fois préoccupée par les mauvaises choses.

« Pas grave », lui promis-je. « Tu donneras les billets à quelqu'un d'autres. »

« Angela et Ben », dit-elle rapidement, apparemment contente de sa décision. « Au moins, ces deux-là ne seront pas en ville. »

Je tendis la main pour lui caresser la joue. « Tu ne réussiras pas à évacuer tout le monde. Nous te cacherons par précaution. Je te le répète, tout se passera bien. Ils ne seront pas assez nombreux pour nous occuper tous. » Elle me regarda fixement. Soit elle n'était pas encore convaincue, soit elle était énervée parce que je prenais la bataille à la légère.

« Alors, que penses-tu de la confiner à la réserve? », répéta Jacob. _Tu es têtu, tu sais. Elle y serait parfaitement en sécurité._

« Elle y est allée trop souvent », lui rappelai-je. Peut-être qu'il avait sous-estimé la capacité à traquer des nouveaux nés. Ils connaissaient son odeur. Ils l'avaient mémorisé. « Elle a laissé sa trace partout. D'après Alice, il n'y aura que de très jeunes vampires, mais ils ont été créés par quelqu'un de mûr et d'expérimenté. Le combat pourrait n'être qu'une… » Je m'arrêtai, me rappelant à quel point Bella était convaincue que Victoria était derrière tout ça avant d'ajouter : « …diversion. Certes, Alice devinera si cette personne décide d'intervenir elle-même, sauf que nous aurons d'autres chats à fouetter à ce moment-là. Si ça se trouve, le ou la responsable compte là-dessus. » Ma plus grande crainte, était qu'Alice voit une personne prendre la décision de traquer Bella. Évidemment, je quitterais le combat, mais que faire si j'étais incapable d'arriver à temps?

« Je ne peux pas la laissé où elle est déjà allé », répétai-je. « Bella doit être difficile à dénicher. Je refuse de courir ce risque. » Tandis que je parlai, Bella me regardait, la terreur inscrit dans les yeux. Elle était tellement convaincue de son hypothèse que je pouvais presque entendre son esprit voir Victoria l'attaquer tandis que ma famille et moi nous nous battions contre les nouveaux nés. « Juste au cas où », lui assurai-je, mais elle ne sembla pas en être convaincue.

« Dans ce cas, planque-la ici », dit Jacob en pointant la forêt. Son esprit errait dans d'innombrables endroits qu'il considérait comme apparemment assez loin pour stopper un vampire. Peut-être que nous n'avions pas assez bien démontré nos capacités. « Il y a des milliers de possibilités qui ne seraient qu'à quelques minutes de nous en cas de besoin. »

Je secouai la tête, frustré qu'il ne comprenne pas. Je croyais qu'il était autant préoccupé par la sécurité de Bella que moi, mais maintenant, on aurait dit qu'il voulait la déposer dans le premier endroit dans la forêt qu'il pourrait trouver. « Non. Son arôme est trop fort et particulièrement identifiable, combiné au mien. »

_S'il te plaît, épargnes-moi les détails,_ dit-il en tressaillant tandis qu'il pensait à Bella contre moi, dans mes bras. J'aurais pu en être amusé, mais j'étais beaucoup trop occupé à essayer de lui faire comprendre la nécessité que Bella quitte Forks.

« Même si je la portais », continuai-je. « Nous laisserions une piste. L'odeur de notre clan est partout, certes, mais l'ajout du parfum de Bella attirerait leur attention. Nous ne sommes pas certains du chemin qu'ils emprunteront, parce qu'ils n'en savent encore rien eux-mêmes. « S'ils croisaient notre trace avant… »

Et voilà. Cette phrase introduisit l'image que je redoutais tant dans l'esprit de Jacob. Il imaginait – trop clairement à mon goût – l'armée de nouveaux nés, les yeux rouges sang, attraper l'odeur de Bella tandis que leur commandant leur ordonnait de frapper sans pitié. Aucun de nous ne pu empêcher l'horreur s'emparer de notre expression.

« Tu vois », dis-je en essayant de maintenir ma voix calme.

_Je commence,_ admit-il en silence, ne voulant pas en rajouter à la crainte qu'il y avait d'inscrit sur le visage de Bella. « Il y a bien une solution. » _Il y a bien un endroit où ses sales sangsues ne pourraient pas la trouver, quelque part où on pourrait être sûr qu'il ne lui arriverait rien._

Je l'écoutai passer l'un après l'autre tous les endroits dans la forêt que j'avais déjà considéré. Il y avait certaines routes qui était peu probable qu'ils empruntent, mais nous ne pouvions pas en être certains. Même si Alice les voyait prendre un certain chemin, ils pouvaient tout aussi bien changer d'avis à la dernière minute. Nous restâmes silencieux jusqu'à ce que je sente Bella tanguer à côté de moi. Je la serrai un peu plus fort contre moi. « Je te ramène, tu n'en peux plus. Et puis, Charlie ne va pas tarder à se réveiller… »

« Une seconde », m'interrompit Jacob. « Mon fumet à moi vous répugne, non? » C'était un euphémisme. _Est-ce que mon odeur serait assez forte pour couvrir celle de Bella?_

« Bien imaginé. » Jacob se voyait courir avec Bella dans ses bras jusqu'au milieu de nulle part, tout en veillant à ce qu'elle ne touche à rien. « Oui, pourquoi pas? » Je me tournai vers ma famille en appelant : « Jasper? » Il avait presque l'air content de nous rejoindre.

_Peu importe ce que vous avez imaginé, j'espère que ça distraira Alice. Elle devient folle._

Je me sentais désolé pour Alice, mais je n'avais pas vraiment le temps de m'en occuper. Jacob avait peut-être trouvé une solution – ce qui signifiait que je n'aurais pas à emmener Bella à l'extérieur de la ville – et j'étais impatient de la tester. « Vas-y, Jacob », dis-je pour qu'il s'explique. Mais au lieu de ça, il ouvrit les bras vers Bella en souriant. S'attendait-il à ce qu'elle se jette sur lui?

_Je vais essayer de ne pas prendre trop de plaisir, mais je ne peux rien promettre. _Je dus me forcer à garder le silence. Cependant, l'expression de Bella réussit à supprimer le ressentiment que je ressentais. Elle ne serait pas plus heureuse que moi de ce plan.

« Nous allons tester un truc. Juste voir si je suis capable de semer la pagaille dans les odeurs pour cacher ta trace », lui dit Jacob en ouvrant inconsciemment les bras encore plus largement. Il essayait de me masquer sa déception dû au fait que Bella ne veuille pas aller vers lui.

« Laisse-le te porter, Bella », lui dis-je. Elle le toisait avec un regard d'avertissement et Jacob leva les yeux au ciel.

« Cesse de faire l'enfant », dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. _Et toi,_ ajouta-t-il en me regardant, _arrête d'être satisfait._

Je l'ignorai en tournant mon attention vers Jasper. « L'arôme de Bella est beaucoup plus puissant pour moi. Mieux vaut que tu essayes, toi. »

_Bien sûr,_ acquiesça-t-il tandis que Jacob décolla. Je fis tout ce que je pus pour ne pas écouter ses pensées. Ma patience avait des limites – surtout après une telle journée – et je ne voulais pas prendre le risque d'entendre quelque chose qui me pousserait à bout.

_Tu n'as probablement pas envie de savoir ce qu'il ressent en ce moment, non?_, me demanda ironiquement Jasper.

« Non, sauf si tu veux que le nombre de loups garous diminue. »

_Son odeur est révoltante. Tu sais que tu vas m'en devoir une._

« Je sais. Je n'aime pas ce plan, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre. Les endroits auxquels j'ai pensé, ne peuvent pas garantir sa sécurité. »

_Je reviens, mon frère._

« Merci. » Nous attendîmes le peu de temps qu'il fallut à Jacob pour faire un cercle et lorsque je les vis revenir vers la prairie, Jasper décolla pour suivre sa piste. Je courus à la lisière de la forêt pour les attendre et moins d'une minute plus tard, Alice et Jasper nous rejoignirent.

_Pourquoi la tient-il toujours?,_ demanda Alice en fixant Jacob. _Si tu veux, je peux l'obliger à la poser par terre._

Nous observâmes tous Bella s'éloigner de Jacob avec un air provocant. C'était beaucoup plus satisfaisant que ce qu'Alice lui aurait fait. Elle me prit la main en la serrant fermement tandis qu'elle demanda à Jasper : « Alors? »

« À condition que tu ne touches rien, Bella, aucun vampire n'osera fourrer son nez sur cette piste. Ton odeur a presque disparue. »

Presque? Alice dû voir le soucie sur mon visage car elle ajouta : « Succès garanti » _Souviens-toi que peu importe le nombre de vêtement qu'ils ont reniflé, nous connaissons l'odeur de Bella beaucoup mieux que ces nouveaux nés. Et nous pouvons la sentir même s'il y a qu'une infime trace. Tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter._

« Cela m'a donné une idée », dit Jasper.

« Ça va marcher », promis Alice en regardant la scène jouer. Elle nous voyait utiliser l'odeur de Bella pour diriger les nouveaux nés droit sur nous. C'était absolument parfait et ça nous donnera le contrôle sur ce que nous considérions comme leur meilleure carte – ne pas savoir par où ils allaient arriver.

« Bien vu », complimentai-je Jasper.

« Comment peux-tu supporter ça? », demanda Jacob à Bella. Cette dernière était encore très irritée conte lui.

« Nous allons semer les indices olfactifs, Bella. Les nouveaux nés sont des traqueurs, ton odeur les excitera, et ils viendront à l'endroit exact que nous aurons choisi pour les recevoir. Nous nous séparerons pour qu'ils nous attaquent sur deux fronts. La moitié dans la forêt, où les loups les attendront… »

« Oui! », cria Jacob en comprenant ce que cela signifiait. Il imaginait le combat et je ne pouvais que sourire à son exaltation. Il s'imaginait se battre à nos côtés contre nos ennemis communs, et aussi incroyable que cette alliance puisse être, il avait vraiment hâte d'y être.

_Eh, si l'odeur de Bella les rend si fou, imagine ce qui se passerait si elle était vraiment là._

« N'y compte pas! », crachai-je à Jasper et immédiatement, ses yeux se remplirent d'excuses.

« Oui, oui, je sais. C'était rien qu'une idée en l'air. »

_Évidemment que c'était qu'une idée en l'air,_ pensa sèchement Alice en tapant du pied. _C'est pour ça que j'ai eu une vision de ta brillante idée._

« Si Bella était avec nous », expliqua Jasper, essayant de se défendre. « Ça les rendrait fous. Ils ne pourraient se concentrer sur rien d'autre, et cela nous faciliterait la tâche… »

Je lui lançai un regard d'avertissement. Il était préférable qu'il ne termine pas sa phrase.

« Mais c'est trop risqué pour elle. » _Tu ne peux pas toujours aimer ce que tu entends. Tu ne peux pas me blâmer de réfléchir à toutes les possibilités._ Tandis qu'il pensait, je croisai le regard de Bella et je dus réprimer un grondement.

« Hors de question », dis-je fermement.

« D'accord. » _Je suis vraiment désolé. Tu sais que je ne laisserais jamais rien lui arriver._

Je me forçai à hocher la tête avant qu'il ne prenne Alice par la main pour un autre round de pratique.

« Jamais deux sans trois », rit-il et Jacob gémit.

_Belle famille,_ pensa-t-il en bouillant de colère. _Mettre Bella en danger._

« Jasper envisage les choses d'un point de vue stratégique », dis-je sur la défensive, même s'il y avait seulement quelques instants, j'étais furieux contre Jasper. « C'est de la rigueur, pas de l'insensibilité. »

_Ben ouais. Stratégie. Merveilleux. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas pensé à utiliser Bella comme appât? _

Je levai les yeux au ciel, ne voulant pas m'attarder avec Jacob. J'étais plus que prêt à partir.

« J'amènerai Bella ici vendredi après-midi afin d'y laisser la trace destinée à les attirer. Rejoins-nous, puis tu la porteras jusqu'à un endroit que je connais. Loin d'ici et facile à défendre, au cas où. Moi je suivrai un autre chemin. »

« Et après? On l'abandonne là-bas avec un portable? »

« Tu as mieux à suggérer? », crachai-je en perdant patience.

« Oui », sourit-il.

« Oh… » J'attendis pendant qu'il pensait à son plan. Jacob venait de trouver un travail très important pour l'un des plus jeune, mais très déterminé membre de la meute. « Encore une fois, félicitation, clébard. »

« Nous avons tenté de persuader Seth de rester à la réserve avec les deux dernières recrues », expliqua Jacob à Bella. « Malheureusement, il est têtu. Alors, je vais lui confier la tâche de téléphone mobile. » Bella lui sourit à moitié, mais ses yeux trahissaient sa confusion.

« Tant que Seth Clearwater gardera sa forme de loup, il sera connecté à la meute », expliquai-je avant de me retourner vers Jacob. « La distance ne pose pas de problème, Jacob? »

« Non. » On aurait dit qu'il essayait de retenir un des secrets de la meute, même s'il ne semblait pas excessivement inquiet de donner quelques détails. Il ne put s'empêcher de se rappeler du moment où la meute avait testé ses limites.

« Quatre cents kilomètres? Impressionnant! »

_N'as-tu jamais le sentiment d'être un crétin pour la laisser en dehors de la conversation?,_ me demanda-il avant de se retourner vers Bella en poussant un soupir. « Nous n'avons pas poussé l'expérience plus loin, mais la communication était excellente », lui dit-il avec suffisance.

« C'est une bonne idée », dis-je. L'idée de laisser Bella avec un loup était difficile à digérer, mais je ne pouvais pas contredire leur capacité à la protéger. Et j'aimais le fait de pouvoir savoir rapidement si quelque chose n'allait pas. Cela signifiait aussi qu'elle serait dans mes bras beaucoup plus rapidement lorsque tout ça serait terminé. « Je me sentirai mieux si Seth est là-bas. Je ne crois pas que j'aurais pu y laisser Bella seule. Quand je pense qu'on en est réduits à faire confiance aux loups garous! »

« Et nous? Combattre aux côtés des vampires au lieu de les combattre! », ajouta Jacob, incrédule.

« Il t'en restera quelques-uns quand même », lui rappelai-je.

Jacob sourit tandis que son esprit fut inondé par des images de vampires démembrés et ses yeux se remplirent d'excitation. « C'est bien pour cela que nous avons accepté de jouer le jeu. »

* * *

Je vous traduis une partie de la note de l'auteure : Le chapitre suivant devrait arriver assez rapidement et après, c'est le chapitre de la demande en mariage. Ahhh! Mon cerveau fonctionne déjà à 100 miles à l'heure. Mon but est d'avoir écrit les deux chapitres d'ici la sortie d'Eclipse (Soit le 30 juin pour les États-Unis), alors souhaitez-moi bonne chance. (Et souhaitez que ma petite fille fasse de looongues siestes) Je vous aime tous

N/T : Voilà, nous sommes arrivés là où l'auteure est rendue. La dernière fois qu'elle a posté, c'est le 25 mai, alors j'imagine que la suite devrait arriver bientôt. Je suis sûre que, comme moi, vous avez toutes hâte de lire la suite…

Bisous xoxo

Miss Lunatik


	25. Chapitre 17 Égoïste

Bonjour tout le monde. Alors voici la suite que vous attendiez (et moi aussi) avec impatience… Vous allez voir que notre Bella réussi – encore une fois – à tourmenter notre cher Edward. Et devinez à qui est la faute…

Je viens tout juste d'aller voir Eclipse et je dois dire que je ne suis pas déçu. Je dirais même que c'est mon préféré des trois. Mais est-ce que c'est surprenant? Déjà que dans les livres, c'était le 3e mon préféré. J'étais déjà vendue d'avance… Lol. Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre la première partie du 4e. Si les rumeurs sont bonnes, elle sortira en novembre 2011, alors je n'ai pas fini d'attendre…

Je vous traduis la note de l'auteure : Bonjour tout le monde. Désolé pour l'attente. Je pourrais vous raconter l'histoire de mon ordi défectueux, de ma famille qui a été malade, du chauffe eau qui a explosé… mais je crois que vous préféré lire le chapitre. Merci beaucoup pour votre patience, vos commentaires et vos gentilles paroles. Pour ceux qui irons voir Eclipse ce soir, amusez-vous! _(N/T : Je tiens à préciser que l'auteure a posté le chapitre le 30 juin, soit le jour de la sortie d'Eclipse.)_ Je suis siiii excitée. Une de mes amie m'a envoyé un texto après avoir vu la représentation de minuit et m'a dit que c'était génial.

Merci à aude77 et à cynthia pour m'avoir signalé mes erreurs.

Merci à : Luna –caro30 – lapiaf83 – petitefilledusud – Mariefandetwilight – magikcilou – Imaginaire-de-kiki – chouchoumag – Rpatz – linea – Claudia – eliloulou – lena-lna933- – Marie-Chantal – clem-clem – bellardtwilight – coclicot – cynthia – Bettypoussin – Pata

Luna : Merci pour la 500e review. C'est génial d'en avoir autant. As-tu vu qu'il y avait une suite à _Envoûtement_ de Carrie Jones? C'est _Captive_. Je ne suis qu'au début, mais c'est déjà très bon.

Petitefilledusud : Ah moi non plus je n'ai pas apprécié la petite séance de « léchouille ». Merci de ta review.

Linea : En fait, pour MSC, j'ai écrit que je l'avais entièrement relu et corrigé. C'est la même traduction, mais avec plusieurs fautes en moins… Lol! Merci de ta review.

Claudia : Oui, je suis québécoise. Je n'ai pas lu à quelque part qu'Eclispe sortait le 7 juillet quelque part dans le monde? Peut-être que je me trompe. Moi aussi j'aime voir les loups du pov d'Edward… C'est ironique parce que d'habitude, je les déteste, mais là, en connaissant mieux ce qu'ils pensent, ils me fascinent.

Marie-Chantal : Merci pour le compliment.

Cynthia : Encore une fois, merci pour la correction. Et non, ce n'est pas trop de dire et je te cite : que le clébard m'irrite de plus en plus. Comme toi, j'ai essayé de lire l'appel du sang le plus lentement possible… lol.

Bettypoussin : Moi aussi j'ai bien apprécié de connaître les pensées des loups. Merci de ta review.

Pata : C'est vrai que c'est bien d'avoir eu les pensées des loups. Et comme toi, j'ai très très hâte de lire le chapitre de la demande en mariage. J'ai surtout hâte de voir ce qu'Edward va penser lorsqu'il comprendra que Bella veut faire l'amour avec lui...

Disclamer 1 : Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM.

Disclamer 2 : Ce magnifique POV Edward est écrit par ForksVampireGirl.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 17 – ÉGOÏSTE**

Notre soirée de formation, avec les loups qui nous observaient, tirait à sa fin. C'était une bonne chose parce que Bella était épuisée. Elle se dandinait à mes côtés, les yeux à moitié fermés. Pourtant, elle insistait pour dire qu'elle allait parfaitement bien. J'avais peur qu'elle soit incapable de rester accrochée à mon dos, alors je la portai dans mes bras. Heureusement, elle était assez fatiguée pour ne pas argumenter, et elle soupira en se blottissant contre mon torse. À mi chemin, je sentis son corps se détendre et je ralentis, profitant du moment de calme et de tranquillité qui l'envahissait. Il y a quelques mois, elle était tellement terrifiée, rien qu'à l'idée de courir avec moi, et maintenant, elle me faisait assez confiance pour s'endormir dans mes bras. Ce sentiment était merveilleux.

Ça aurait été bien que le reste de la nuit soit calme, mais aussitôt que j'eus déposé Bella dans son lit, elle commença à se retourner en marmonnant des choses incohérentes. Nous étions presque le matin et je me demandais si elle allait se réveiller à son heure habituelle, même si elle était endormie depuis moins d'une heure. Je savais qu'elle aimait se lever tôt, surtout lorsque nous pouvions passer la journée ensemble, mais il n'était pas question qu'elle se lève tôt après la journée qu'elle venait de passer. Après tout, elle méritait de se reposer.

À certains moments, j'étais certain qu'elle allait se réveiller. À plusieurs reprises, ses yeux commencèrent même à s'ouvrir, mais elle loucha vers la lumière de la fenêtre en gémissant, avant de se rendormir. J'étais tout à fait à l'aise avec l'idée qu'elle prenne une journée de congé, loin du monde extérieur, alors je lui frottai le dos pour ensuite caresser ses cheveux jusqu'à se qu'elle glisse dans un sommeil profond. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'elle ne recommence à parler – plus clairement cette fois-ci –, la tête posée sur mon épaule.

« N'y va pas. C'est trop dangereux », murmura-t-elle en agrippant mon t-shirt. Je souris en caressant son bras. Lorsque je m'arrêtai à son poignet, je sentis le bracelet que je n'avais pas vraiment eu le temps d'examiner plus tôt. Je l'avais vu à la fête, supposant que c'était un cadeau de l'un de ses amis. Ce n'est que lorsque je le regardai de plus près que je remarquai le pendentif. Un loup. Évidemment.

Il était minuscule et clairement sculpté à la main. À première vue, il était inoffensif, mais plus je le regardais, plus il me gênait. Ce n'était pas simplement le fait que Jacob lui ait donné un cadeau, mais plutôt le fait qu'elle l'ait accepté et qu'elle le porte. À chaque fois que j'essayais de lui acheter quelque chose, elle piquait une crise. Même qu'elle argumentait lorsque ma famille lui offrait des cadeaux. Par contre, Jacob était autorisé à lui donner un cadeau qui se trouve être également un rappel constant de sa présence.

« Ridiculement absurde », marmonnai-je pour ensuite me taire car Bella s'agita à nouveau. Je me fis honte pour l'avoir dérangée avec un autre épisode de jalousie mal contrôlée. C'était plus facile d'ignorer ce sentiment lorsque Bella était en colère contre Jacob. Mais depuis qu'il avait décidé de se joindre au combat, la peur de Bella pour sa sécurité semblait nous avoir ramené à la case départ. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il trouvait toujours une manière de faire partie de sa vie.

« Jacob », soupira-t-elle un instant plus tard, confirmant ce que je pensais. Ma mâchoire se serra, mais je pris soin de ne pas faire un son. « Trop jeune », marmonna-t-elle comme si c'était un enfant, ce qui me fit sourire. Malheureusement, ma joie fut de courte durée.

« Tous trop jeune », continua-t-elle. « Ne combattez pas. Ne mourrez pas. »

Mes yeux se fermèrent hermétiquement et je la serrai un peu plus fort contre moi. Elle s'inquiétait pour la meute. Pour chacun d'entre eux. C'était dans sa nature de s'inquiéter, surtout depuis qu'elle se considérait la responsable de tout ça. Si quelque chose devait arriver à un des loups, je savais qu'elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais. C'est pourquoi j'étais plus que déterminé à tout faire pour assurer leur sécurité.

Je n'avais pas à les aimer, ni à leur faire confiance, mais par amour pour Bella, je voulais les aider. Si cela devait signifier quelques séances de formation et devoir écouter la meute, alors ainsi soit-il. Je voulais qu'ils soient aussi bien préparés que possible. En réalité, j'imaginais que les loups allaient se battre comme les nouveaux nés. Ils se lanceraient dans la mêlée par instinct et je m'inquiétais que ce style de combat en mette certain en difficulté. Plus ils en apprendraient, meilleures étaient les chances qu'ils sortent de cette bataille indemnes.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je passai à réfléchir sur la meute – planifier et penser à des stratégies pour eux –, mais je fus ramené au présent lorsque Bella murmura « famille ». Je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir si elle rêvait encore aux loups ou si ses rêves avaient dérivés vers moi et ma famille. Je savais qu'elle considérait qu'elle faisait partie des Cullen, mais je savais aussi à quel point elle était proche de Jacob et ses amis. Bien que je ne comprenne pas comment elle pouvait être à l'aise avec nos deux espèces, j'étais toujours très conscient du fait que son cœur était divisé en deux. Elle se sentait chez elle aux deux endroits. Deux familles se battaient pour la protéger, et deux créatures – qui n'auraient jamais dû exister – donneraient n'importe quoi pour la garder près deux pour toujours.

Les heures passaient et le soleil continuait à briller à travers la fenêtre. Je n'étais pas habitué à la regarder dormir à la lumière du jour, mais même dans son sommeil, elle souriait, malgré la lumière du soleil qui atteignait son visage, et j'appréciai cela. Elle murmura et s'étira avant de m'envelopper plus étroitement avec ses bras, lorsqu'une expression de peur totale s'afficha sur son visage.

« NON! », cria-t-elle et je la serrai plus fort en lui caressant les cheveux pour essayer de faire disparaître son cauchemar. « Ne leur fait pas mal. Je suis ici. Je suis juste ici. »

J'essayai de garder mon calme – m'énerver ne contribuerait pas à ramener Bella dans un sommeil réparateur –, mais j'avais compris où ses inconscientes pensées l'avaient emmenées. Elle essayait toujours de trouver un moyen pour que tout le monde soit en sécurité, même si le prix était sa propre sécurité.

« Edward », gémit-elle, et même si ses yeux étaient hermétiquement fermés, je voyais presque les larmes derrière eux.

« Bella, chut », murmurai-je. « Tout va bien. Tu es en sécurité. Personne n'est blessé. Personne n'est en danger. »

« Aide. Je dois aider. » Sa voix était plus douce, mais pas moins urgente tandis qu'elle commença à marmonner des mots qui n'avaient aucun sens. Je devinais que beaucoup d'entre eux étaient liés aux Quileutes – les noms ou les lieux qu'elle avait appris lors de ses visites à La Push. Au milieu du flot de parole que je ne comprenais pas, je l'entendis dire : « La troisième épouse a aidée ». Même si les mots avaient été dits en français, ils n'avaient pas plus de sens que s'ils avaient été prononcés dans une langue étrangère.

« Pas bien. Pas ici », fut la dernière chose cohérente qu'elle dit avant de dériver à nouveau dans un sommeil apparemment sans rêves.

Mes doigts continuèrent à caresser son dos de haut en bas, mais mes pensées étaient à des kilomètres de là. Bella allait se faire du mal, ou même pire, essayer de nous protéger si je ne m'assurais pas qu'elle ne pourrait approcher le lieu du combat. Je comptais sur Seth pour sa sécurité et pour qu'elle reste loin de la lutte. Je comptais sur son aptitude à la garder caché quand tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était être vue. J'essayais d'être positif, mais il m'était incroyablement difficile de la laisser entre les mains de ces imprévisibles créatures.

Bella s'agita durant le reste de la journée, et à plusieurs reprises, j'envisageai de la réveiller. Bien que je n'entende pas autre chose ressemblant à un plan destiné à se mettre en danger, je pouvais entendre sa détresse à chaque fois qu'elle émettait un son. Finalement, le calme sembla se répandre sur son visage, avant qu'elle ne lève le menton vers moi.

« Edward? », dit-elle doucement en baillant et en s'étirant. Je souris en voyant sa main essayer de me trouver, les yeux encore fermés à cause de la lumière qui filtrait à travers la fenêtre.

« Es-tu réveillé pour de bon, cette fois? », murmurai-je. Si finalement elle rêvait de moi, je ne voulais surtout pas la réveiller.

« Mmmm », souffla-t-elle en se blottissant contre mon torse. « Pourquoi, il y a eu de fausses alertes? »

« Tu as été très agitée, tu as parlé toute la journée. »

« Toute la journée », répéta-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux, luttant pour se concentrer.

« Tu as dormi longtemps. Tu méritais une grasse matinée », lui dis-je.

Elle se redressa, bien qu'elle semble encore désorientée. « Wow », dit-elle en regardant vers la fenêtre. Elle était absolument magnifique au milieu de la lumière de l'après-midi qui rebondissait sur ses cheveux, leur donnant une couleur d'or chatoyant. On aurait dit que tout le stress de son sommeil agité avait fondu comme neige au soleil. Nous passions tellement de temps à nous inquiéter pour les évènements à venir, que j'étais heureux de saisir l'occasion pour me rappeler de ce que c'était d'être simplement ensemble. Je ne voulais pas parler, par peur que cela nous rappelle ce qui nous attendait à l'extérieur de ces murs. Pourtant, certaines choses ne pouvaient pas être évitées. J'entendis le grondement de son estomac vide avant qu'elle ne semble s'en apercevoir.

« Tu as faim », lui demandai-je avant d'ajouter rapidement : « Tu veux que je t'apporte le petit déjeuner au lit? », espérant la garder juste pour moi un peu plus longtemps.

« Non, je m'en occupe », soupira-t-elle. « Il faut que je me dégourdisse les jambes. »

Elle faillit trébucher en sortant du lit, alors je la tins un peu plus fermement qu'à l'habitude tandis que nous marchâmes main dans la main jusqu'à la cuisine. Dès que la nourriture fut en vue, son estomac gronda à nouveau, et je ris tandis qu'elle me serra la main avant de la lâcher. Je m'assis sur ma chaise habituelle, et Bella me regarda une fraction de seconde avant de saisir la boîte de Pop-Tarts. Je l'avais regardé mangé tant de fois, mais elle semblait toujours aussi nerveuse, comme si manger en face de moi allait, d'une certaine manière, me choquer ou me déranger. Je n'étais pas certain qu'elle en soit consciente, mais à chaque fois que j'étais dans la cuisine avec elle, elle se préparait quelque chose de rapide et facile.

« Beurk! Je suis affreuse », dit-elle tout à coup, les yeux rond tandis qu'elle regardait son reflet dans le grille-pain. Je voulais lui dire que je n'étais pas d'accord, qu'elle était plus belle que jamais, mais j'avais appris à mes dépends, que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de lui faire des compliments lorsqu'elle venait de se réveiller. Même si nous étions au beau milieu de la journée.

« Nuit blanche », lui rappelai-je. « Il aurait sûrement été préférable que tu restes tranquillement ici. »

« Pour tout rater? Merci bien! Mets-toi dans le crâne que je ferai bientôt partie de la famille. »

Je souris, aimant la façon dont elle l'avait dit. Bella faisait partie de ma famille. Maintenant et pour l'éternité. Peu importe à quel point elle s'inquiétait pour Jacob, ou pour la meute. Et même si elle aimait passer du temps à La Push, elle faisait partie de ma famille. Elle voulait être avec nous autant que nous voulions être avec elle.

« C'est une perspective qui ne me déplaît pas », dis-je nonchalamment, essayant de réprimer mon excitation. Mais il y avait une chose qu'elle n'avait pas encore acceptée – ce que je voulais, _ce que j'avais besoin_ – pour vraiment sentir qu'elle faisait partie de ma famille pour toujours. Mes yeux dérivèrent vers sa main gauche, sur le doigt où j'envisageais d'y mettre un anneau. Après un moment, le vide de celui-ci commença à me ronger et je dus détourner le regard. Malheureusement, mon regard tomba sur son poignet, celui qui portait le bracelet.

« Tu permets? », demandai-je en tendant la main afin d'examiner le pendentif en forme de loup.

« Oui, bien sûr », dit-elle nerveusement.

Belle resta assise, complètement figés tandis que je tenais le petit loup dans la paume de ma main. Elle retenait son souffle, comme si elle attendait que j'exprime ma désapprobation. Cela me troublait qu'elle le porte, mais je n'étais pas à l'aise avec l'idée de lui demander de l'enlever. Je restai silencieux, essayant de trouver quelque chose à dire qui pourrait apaiser cette voix lancinante qui faisait rage en moi, sans offenser Bella dans le processus.

Pour un si petit morceau de bois, il fallait avouer que le loup était minutieusement sculpté. Je devais admettre que Jacob avait du talent – et qu'il était intelligent. Il l'avait fait lui-même, ce qui signifiait que Bella ne pouvait pas le refuser. Et évidemment qu'elle le porterait, parce que de toute évidence, il y avait mis beaucoup de temps et elle ne voulait pas le blesser. Alors, il resterait là, jour après jour, lui rappelant qu'il était toujours là. Non pas que je ne me doutais pas que Bella pense souvent à lui. Son sommeil était une preuve suffisante, même si elle essayait de me protéger de ça durant les heures où elle était réveillée.

Lorsqu'enfin je fus réconcilié avec moi-même, il n'était pas question – en toute bonne conscience – que je lui demande de l'enlever. Je décidai que la meilleure solution, c'était de l'utiliser à mon avantage. Peut-être que c'était un tour de force, mais contre l'entêtement de Bella, je devais prendre tout ce que je pouvais. _(N/T : Ah, j'adore la façon de penser d'Edward.)_

« Jacob Black peut t'offrir des cadeaux, lui », dis-je calmement en jaugeant attentivement sa réaction.

Une minuscule rougeur colora ses joues et lorsqu'elle me répondit, elle ne me regarda pas dans les yeux. « Tu m'as déjà offert des cadeaux », dit-elle. « J'aime ceux que l'on fabrique soi-même. »

Je savais qu'elle faisait allusion au cd que je lui avais fait avec certaines de mes compositions au piano, quoique pour moi cette musique n'était pas un cadeau en soi. Elle avait été ma muse, la raison de l'existence de ces compositions. J'avais juste partagé le produit avec la source de mon inspiration. J'étais sur le point d'argumenter lorsque quelque chose me vint à l'esprit. Bella n'était peut-être pas toute à fait prête à me laisser lui mettre la bague au doigt, mais il y avait un diamant qu'elle pourrait être encline à porter… si je réussissais à garder un ton nonchalant.

« Et les machins d'occasion, les objets de récupération, sont-ils acceptable? », demandai-je sans vraiment la regarder.

« Comment ça? »

« Comptes-tu porter ce bracelet longtemps? », dis-je en le traçant avec le bout de mes doigts. Bella haussa les épaules, sans doute pour ne pas m'offenser. Je faillis laisser échapper un soupir. Elle passait vraiment trop de temps à essayer de plaire à tout le monde. Je ne serais pas surpris qu'elle décide de l'enlever en ma présence et qu'elle le remettre lorsqu'elle ira voir Jacob. Bien que mon plan fonctionne, j'espérais qu'elle ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'elle le porte que j'avais à l'esprit. Je voulais juste qu'elle porte quelque chose qui lui rappelle à quel point je l'aimais. Bella regarda vers le sol, semblant anxieuse, alors j'ajoutai : « Tu ne voudrais pas vexer ton ami. »

« Oui, j'imagine. »

Je regardai sa main, l'imaginant avec le diamant de ma mère. C'était un des peu nombreux liens qu'il me restait de ma vie humaine. Et lorsque j'imaginai Bella le porter, je réalisai à quel point c'était important pour moi de le partager avec elle. Je laissai mon doigt caresser son poignet – le contact froid de ma peau la fit légèrement frissonner. « Dans ce cas, ne serait-il pas juste que je sois moi aussi représenté? »

« De quel manière? »

« Avec un pendentif, quelque chose qui me rappellerait à ton bon souvenir. »

« Tu ne quittes jamais mes pensées. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une piqûre de rappel. » Ses mots provoquèrent un sentiment incroyable, et dans d'autres circonstances, je m'aurais attardé dessus durant quelques instant, mais pour l'instant, j'étais en mission.

« Si je te donnais quelque chose, le porterais-tu? », demandai-je, rencontrant finalement son regard.

« Un objet de récupération? », me demanda-t-elle. Toujours aussi têtue.

« Oui, quelque chose que j'ai depuis pas mal de temps. » J'essayais de rester décontracté, mais je sentis un large sourire se former sur mon visage en repensant au diamant que ma mère avait porté une fois. Il avait été accroché à son cou grâce à la plus délicate des chaînes, reflétant des prismes de couleur à travers ma chambre lorsque la lumière l'avait frappée. C'était un des souvenir les plus clairs que j'avais de ma vie humaine et je m'accrochais à lui depuis tant de décennies. Je n'avais jamais pensé que quelqu'un le porterait à nouveau, mais maintenant, tout ce que je voulais, c'était de le voir refléter dans les yeux de Bella.

« S'il n'y a que cela pour te faire plaisir », finit-elle par dire, clairement pas enthousiasme par l'idée d'accepter ce que je voulais lui donner, même si je n'avais pas dépensé un sou.

« Tu n'as donc pas noté combien c'est injuste. Moi si. » Je n'avais pas voulu que ma voix soit si accusatrice, mais il m'était difficile de lutter contre le sentiment de frustration qui faisait rage en moi. Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas me laisser lui offrir des cadeaux?

« Qu'est-ce qui est injuste? », me demanda-t-elle.

« Tout le monde a le droit de t'offrir des trucs, sauf moi. J'aurais adoré marquer ton diplôme avec un quelque chose ; je m'en suis abstenu parce que je savais que tu le prendrais plus mal que de la part d'un autre. Il y a vraiment deux poids deux mesures. Tu m'explique? »

« Ce n'est pas bien compliqué. Tu comptes plus que quiconque, pour moi. Et tu m'as déjà donné ta personne. C'est plus que je ne mérite, et tout ce que tu rajoutes renforce de déséquilibre qui nous sépare. »

Son ton était si terre à terre qu'il me fallut un moment pour comprendre ce qu'elle me disait. Comme pouvait-elle encore se voir comme la gagnante plutôt que le prix qu'elle était pour moi. Je levai les yeux au ciel. « Cette façon de me considérer est d'un ridicule consommé. »

Bella leva les yeux au ciel, semblant se contenir pour simplement continuer à manger. J'étais sur le point de revenir sur le sujet des cadeaux, mais la sonnerie de mon téléphone m'arrêta. Je regardais le numéro, mais j'avais déjà une bonne idée de qui m'appelait et pourquoi. Alice gardait un œil sur l'avenir de Bella, et après ce que j'avais entendu la nuit dernière, je supposais qu'il y avait certaines décisions que Bella considérait prendre, et que ni Alice, ni moi ne serait en accord avec.

« Oui, Alice? » _(N/T : Je suis si contente de savoir ce qu'Alice va lui dire exactement.)_

« Regarder les choix stupides que Bella va faire commence à être un emploi à temps plein. Si ça continue, je pourrais exiger une autre voiture. » Je soupirai, attendant qu'elle finisse son discours. Tout ce dont je me souciais, c'était de savoir ce que Bella planifiait de faire et ce que j'allais devoir faire pour l'en empêcher.

« Tu sais, je pensais qu'elle commençait à développer son sens d'auto protection », poursuivit-elle. « Je ne l'avais pas vu prendre une décision aussi mortelle depuis si longtemps, mais j'imagine que j'ai eu tord. Durant toute la nuit, j'ai eu des visions de Bella, titubant et essayant de trouver la clairière dont Jasper parlait. Apparemment, elle pense que nous avons besoin d'une gourmandise pour distraire les nouveaux nés, et que si c'était le cas, le combat serait dans le sac. Je ne l'ai pas vu dans la clairière parce que… eh bien, c'est Bella, mais dernièrement elle pense beaucoup à se couper la main avec une pierre, qui serait une brillante idée pour que nous courions tous vers elle comme des nouveaux nés sanguinaires. Elle ne réfléchit pas très bien, non? J'espère juste que lorsqu'elle sera transformée, son bon sens sera en meilleur état. Quoiqu'il en soit, cette armée est en train se s'anéantir elle-même – en passant, ils sont moins de dix-neuf –, en faisant tout le travail à notre place. Il n'y a absolument rien à craindre et si tu pouvais essayer de raisonner Bella, ça serait apprécié. »

Je soupirai à nouveau, un peu plus fort cette fois-ci, essayant d'arrêter de règne d'Alice. J'arquai un sourcil en regardant Bella qui s'agitait en virant au rouge pour la deuxième fois.

« D'accord », souffla Alice, ayant apparemment presque fini son discours. « J'ai juste pensé que tu devais savoir que Bella était complètement insensée. »

« J'avais plus ou moins deviné », dis-je en verrouillant mes yeux à ceux de Bella. « Elle en a parlé dans son sommeil. » Les yeux de Bella s'agrandirent, comme si elle avait été prise la main dans le sac.

« Je compte sur toi pour t'en occuper », dit fermement Alice. « Et tandis que tu y es, tu pourras dire à Bella que sa sœur fait dire que si elle fait quoi que ce soit pour mettre son avenir en péril… »

« Je m'en occupe », l'interrompis-je avant qu'elle ne raccroche. Si je n'étais pas aussi énervé, j'aurais pu sourire parce qu'Alice c'était donner le titre de _sœur_ de Bella, mais il m'était difficile de penser à quoi que ce soit, surtout en voyant Bella mordiller sa lèvre et éviter mon regard.

« Aurais-tu quelque chose de particulier à me confier? »

Je regardai l'expression de son visage se transformer plusieurs fois. Ses yeux était inquiets, triste pour ensuite devenir résolus.

« L'idée de Jasper me plaît bien », admit-elle, et je ravalai toutes les choses que je voulais dire, car je savais que ce serait inutile. Ma seule option, c'était de rationaliser avec elle, m'assurer qu'elle comprenne _pourquoi_ il serait complètement contre productif de l'avoir à proximité du combat.

« J'ai envie d'aider », plaida-t-elle. « J'en ai _besoin_. »

« T'exposer ne rendra service à personne. »

« Ce n'est pas l'avis de ton frère. Qui est notre expert en la matière. »

Je la regardai fixement. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle utilise la tactique militaire de Jasper pour justifier sa mission suicide.

« Tu ne réussiras pas à m'éloigner », dit-elle, le menton légèrement levé avec un air de défi. « Je refuse de me cacher pendant que vous autres vous mettez en danger pour moi. »

J'étais toujours énervé par le fait que Bella veuille se mettre volontairement en danger, mais tout à coup je vis l'image de Bella essayant de nous trouver. Elle errait dans les bois, grognant contre elle-même pour ne pas avoir un meilleur sens de l'orientation et trébuchant sur les branches qui se dressaient sur son chemin.

« Alice ne t'a pas vue avec nous », lui expliquai-je. « Mais perdue dans les bois. Tu n'arriveras pas à nous localiser, juste à m'inquiéter davantage quand il faudra que je parte en quête de toi. » Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle soit énervée, mais lorsqu'elle répondit tout ce que j'entendis, c'était de la confiance.

« Elle a négligé Seth Clearwater. Sinon, elle n'aurait rien su. Or, il souhaite autant que moi assister aux opérations. Je ne devrais pas avoir beaucoup de mal à le persuader de me montrer le chemin. »

Pourquoi étais-je tombé en amour avec la femme la plus têtue qui existait sur la surface de la planète? Nous nous disputions à savoir si oui ou non elle allait s'offrir à une armée de vampires affamés. Ça ne devrait même pas être un sujet de conversation.

« Voilà qui aurait pu marcher si tu ne m'en avais rien dit. Maintenant, je vais juste demander à Sam de donner certains ordres. Seth sera bien forcé d'y obéir. »

Elle ne se laissa pas faire. « Pourquoi Sam t'écouterai-il? Surtout si je lui explique qu'il m'est nécessaire d'être là-bas. Je suis certaine qu'il préférera me rendre service plutôt qu'à toi. »

Je retins un grondement. Oui, j'étais certain que les loups seraient plus que disposé à laisser Bella « aider » si elle leur permettait de tuer les vampires plus rapidement. Tous, sauf un. Et même si ce n'était pas vraiment à Jacob de prendre une telle décision, je savais qu'il avait le droit de le faire.

« Tu as peut-être raison », admis-je. « Auquel cas, je m'adresserai à Jacob. »

La confusion vacilla sur son visage. « Jacob? »

En considérant son arrogance naturelle, il ne m'était jamais venu à l'esprit qu'il avait gardé secret sa position dans la meute et tout ce que cela impliquait. Même s'il n'était pas l'alpha de la meute, pourquoi l'avait-il caché à Bella?

« Il est le second de Sam. Tu l'ignorais? Ses commandements sont également indiscutables. »

J'observai Bella lutter pour trouver une autre solution, mais elle savait que Jacob désirait, tout autant que moi, la garder en sécurité. Nous étions deux contre un et il n'y avait aucun autre argument qu'elle pouvait utiliser. Je voyais qu'elle était en colère, alors j'essayai de changer de sujet.

« Cette nuit, j'ai eu l'occasion de déchiffrer l'état d'esprit de la meute », lui dis-je. « Fascinant. Encore mieux qu'un feuilleton. Je ne me doutais pas que la dynamique régissant un aussi vaste groupe était à ce point complexe. La façon dont un individu se confronte à la psyché générale est tout bonnement passionnante. »

Bella fronça les sourcils sans toute fois bouger. Je ne comprenais toujours pas comment quelqu'un pouvait être en colère parce qu'on lui interdisait de risquer sa vie.

« Jacob conserve bien des secrets », continuai-je, essayant une autre approche. « As-tu remarqué le loup gris, le plus petit? » Elle hocha la tête, bien qu'il soit évident qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de parler. Je ris, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas résister au prochain potin.

« Ils prennent leurs légendes avec un sérieux déconcertant. Rien ne les préparait à cela, toutefois. »

Bella réfléchit un moment, pour ensuite pousser un profond soupir. « D'accord, je craque. Ne les préparait à quoi? »

« Ils ont toujours accepté comme un fait établi que seuls les descendants mâles du loup originel avaient le pouvoir de se transformer. »

« Or, quelqu'un a récemment muté pour qui ce n'était pas le cas? »

« Si, si. Elle est bien une descendante directe », dis-je, incapable de retenir un sourire. Pour moi il était assez claire – et ce, même si j'avais passé un court laps de temps avec la meute – qu'ils étaient encore irrités qu'une femme se soit joint à eux. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils étaient sexistes. C'était simplement parce qu'ils devaient accepter quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient même pas envisagé. Ils se sentaient idiots de n'y avoir jamais songé, et je me demandais s'il y aurait d'autres surprises à mesure que la meute continuerait à grandir.

Je la regardai tandis que la compréhension vacilla dans son expression avant que ses yeux ne s'agrandissent. « Elle? »

J'hochai la tête. « Oui. Elle s'appelle Leah Clearwater. »

« Leah est un loup garou! », haleta-t-elle. « Depuis combien de temps? Pourquoi Jacob ne m'en a-t-il rien dit? »

« Il est des détails qu'il n'avait pas le droit de partager, leur nombre, par exemple. Lorsque Sam donne un ordre, la meute ne peut pas l'ignorer. Jacob a toujours pris grand soin de penser à autre chose quand il se retrouvait près de moi. Mais naturellement, depuis la nuit dernière, ils n'ont plus de secrets pour moi. »

Aucun des loups n'étaient ravi de ma capacité à lire leur esprit. Aucun, sauf Sam, qui était tout simplement heureux à ne pas avoir – ni lui, ni la meute – à se présenter sous forme humaine. Il était un vrai leader, et je devais admettre que j'admirais sa capacité à mettre les intérêts de la meute en premier, même si cela signifiait de devoir les mettre dans une situation qui les rendait mal à l'aise.

Je souris, heureux de voir Bella se concentrer sur autre chose que le combat, du moins, pour un moment. C'était étonnamment agréable de pouvoir parler des loups avec elle. J'avais passé beaucoup de temps et d'énergie à essayer de la maintenir éloignée d'eux, mais maintenant que nous devions nous faire mutuellement confiance pour lutter contre un ennemi commun, apprendre à les connaître était beaucoup plus intéressant que je l'aurais cru.

« Je n'en reviens pas! », finit-elle par dire en secouant la tête. « Leah Clearwater! »

Les yeux de Bella devinrent vitreux comme elle se perdait dans ses pensées. Je voulais lui demander ce qui la troublait, mais j'avais peur que cela nous ramène au sujet précédent. Cependant, après quelques minutes, elle souffla : « La malheureuse. »

Je n'étais pas surpris que Bella connaisse une partie de l'histoire de Leah et à quel point elle était dévastée d'avoir perdu Sam. Bien que dans une certaine mesure, je compatissais avec elle, il m'était difficile de me sentir désolé après ce que j'avais entendu la nuit dernière. Un cœur brisé ne justifiait pas la façon dont elle rendait les autres malheureux. C'était pour cette raison que j'avais fui ma famille après avoir quitté Bella. Je n'avais pas le droit de les faire souffrir tout simplement parce que je souffrais.

« Elle leur rend l'existence très pénible », lui dis-je. « Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle mérite ta sympathie. »

« Dans quel sens? »

« Il leur est déjà assez dur de devoir partager leurs secrets intimes. La règle tacite est de coopérer, de se faciliter la tâche. Quand un membre du clan s'amuse de façon malsaine avec ça, tout le monde en pâtit. »

« Elle a de bonnes excuses », fit valoir Bella et je compris à la couleur qu'avaient ses joues, qu'elle se demandait si elle n'avait pas partagé des informations confidentielles.

« Je suis au courant », lui dis-je. Il fallait qu'elle comprenne que les loups n'étaient pas en mesure de garder des secrets, surtout qu'ils m'ouvraient tous leur esprit en même temps. Même s'ils essayaient de cacher quelque chose, l'un d'entre eux finissait inévitablement par y penser. J'en avais entendu plus qu'ils n'avaient voulu, et probablement plus que ce que j'aurais pu imaginer.

Je savais, et ce, même si je ne l'avais pas directement entendu de l'esprit de Leah, à quel point elle était déchirée que Sam se soit imprégné d'Emily. Même dans la manière qu'elle avait de le regarder, ou plutôt de _ne pas_ le regarder, il était facile de voir la douleur qui ne voulait pas s'en aller. Il aurait été facile d'être en colère contre Sam, le détesté pour avoir blessé quelqu'un qu'il était supposé aimer. Mais j'avais vu à travers ses yeux, et il ne voyait qu'Emily.

Même lorsqu'il était avec la meute, lorsqu'il avait été en formation avec ma famille, une partie de son esprit appartenait Emily. C'était comme si un écho chuchotait dans son esprit, que même s'ils n'étaient pas l'un à côté de l'autre, ils étaient toujours ensemble. C'était presque douloureux et cela me rappela à quel point j'aimais Bella et à quel point je désirais être avec elle lorsque nous n'étions pas ensemble. L'amour entre Sam et Emily était inéluctable, inévitable – on aurait dit que le destin les avait conçu l'un pour l'autre.

« Cette imprégnation compulsive est l'une des choses les plus étranges à laquelle il m'ait été donné d'assister, et j'en ai pourtant vu, au cours de ma vie, des bizarreries », lui expliquai-je. « Le lien unissant Sam à Emily, ou plutôt Emily à Sam, est indescriptible. Lui n'a vraiment pas le choix. Cela me rappelle _Le Songe d'une nuit d'été_, l'atmosphère chaotique créée par les sortilèges amoureux que lancent les fées… c'est magique. »

Shakespeare avait écrit sur la folie que l'amour pouvait causer. J'avais été témoin des ravages que ça avait fait à l'intérieur de la meute. J'avais ressenti la douleur que seule la perte de son véritable amour pouvait causer. L'amour pouvait être la force la plus destructrice de l'existence, mais nous nous – humains, vampires ou loups garous – accrochions tous à elle violemment. Je souris en pensant que même si elle se manifestait d'une façon différente pour chaque espèce, elle prouvait que nous avions tous au moins une chose en commun.

« C'est presque aussi fort que ce que je ressens envers toi », ajoutai-je en souriant. Je m'attendais à ce que Bella me sourit en retour, mais elle était toujours perdue dans ses pensées.

« Pauvre Leah », soupira-t-elle avant que son front ne se plisse et qu'elle me demande : « Pourquoi parles-tu de jeu malsain? »

« Elle ne cesse d'évoquer les événements désagréables. Comme avec Embry, par exemple. »

« Qu'est-il arrivé à Embry? »

Je sentis un pincement d'excitation, comme si nous étions deux adolescents en train de partager des secrets. Ridicule. Ce n'était pas quelque chose que j'avais l'habitude de faire, et je n'en étais pas particulièrement fier, mais je m'amusais.

« Sa mère est venue de la réserve Makah il y a dix-sept ans, enceinte de lui. Ce n'est pas une Quileutes. Tout le monde croyait qu'elle avait laissé le père derrière elle. Or, voilà que le fiston se transforme. »

« Et alors? »

« Alors, les paris sur l'identité de géniteur se portent sur le vieux Quil Ateara, Joshua Uley ou Billy Black, lesquels étaient tous mariés à l'époque. »

« Non! », haleta-t-elle et je dus étouffer un rire. Nous nous comportions exactement comme des adolescents, et je n'arrivais pas à me sentir coupable pour ça.

« Du coup, Sam, Jacob et Quil se demandent lequel d'entre eux a un demi-frère. Tous préfèrent s'imaginer que c'est Sam, dans la mesure où son père n'a jamais assuré. Le doute subsiste, toutefois. Jacob n'ose pas aborder la question avec Billy. »

« Comment as-tu réussi à en apprendre autant en une seule nuit? »

Étrangement, je n'en étais pas sûr. Certaines choses – comme les pensées amères de Leah, seulement là pour blesser, était claires et difficiles à ignorer. D'autres, étaient seulement quelques brides que j'avais tout de même réussi à comprendre. À bien des égards, ça ressemblait de près à l'esprit de Charlie – on y voyait plus le gros des pensées, plutôt que des mots distincts. Même les gens ordinaire ne pensait pas avec des mots la plupart du temps, mais avec des émotions – ce qui donnait parfois une image encore plus claire. Sachant cela, j'avais réussi à comprendre la meute plus profondément que les loups ne le voulait, j'en étais sûr.

« L'esprit de la meute est hypnotisant », dis-je, incapable de lui expliquer en détail à quel point il avait été intéressant. « Tant de pensées, à la fois séparées et unies! Sacré lecture! »

Son rire était si insouciant que je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ses prochains mots. « Les loups sont effectivement passionnants. Presque autant que toi lorsque tu essayes de me détourner de mon but. »

J'essayai de maintenir une expression douce, mais je savais ce qui allait suivre et je n'avais toujours aucune idée de comment j'allais réussir à l'apaiser.

« Il est indispensable que je sois avec vous, Edward », dit-elle les yeux suppliant, me faisant me détester. C'est moi qui lui avais emmené ces problèmes, comme tout le reste d'ailleurs. Je voulais tout lui donner, mais pas si cela signifiait de la mettre en danger.

« Non », dis-je fermement.

Puis, une étrange lueur passa dans ses yeux. Je ne la vis qu'un bref instant, car elle détourna le regard. Lorsqu'elle parla, sa voix tremblait.

« Très bien. Dans ce cas… j'ai vécu la folie une fois, je connais mes limites. _Je ne supporterai pas que tu m'abandonnes de nouveau_ », dit-elle effrayée. C'était bien pire que son entêtement habituel, et instantanément, je fus tourmenté par la culpabilité.

* * *

Je me sens coupable là, mais en fait, tout ce que j'ai voulu faire, c'est de vous poster la suite plus rapidement… Ce n'est pas ma faute si la moitié du chapitre est exactement (et je ne plaisante pas) ici. Je vous promets la suite bientôt. Disons, dans max une semaine. D'ailleurs, l'auteure a posté le 30 juin et aujourd'hui, nous sommes le 1er juillet. (Chez moi il est 11h30 PM) Pas pire pour avoir traduis 7 282 mots, hein? (Je ne les ai pas compté, je me suis fier au nombre que FF m'a donné.)

À bientôt

Miss Lunatik


	26. Chapitre 17 Égoïste Suite

Bonjour tout le monde. Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier Coclicot qui a commencé à recorriger cette fic à partir du début. C'est très gentil de sa part de me l'avoir proposé. Bisous à toi.

Certaines d'entre vous m'ont fait part de leur hâte de lire la conversation entre Edward et Jasper. Vous allez voir qu'elle est très… comment dire… fascinante...

Merci à Caro30 – chouchoumag – aude77 – Imaginaire-de-kiki – Mariefandetwilight – Claudia – linea – Rpatz – luna – magikcilou – lapiaf8 – eliloulou – bebidoo – cynthia – Nathalie – Cynthia – chris63

Claudia : J'espère que cette deuxième partie te plaira autant que la première. Tu verras que la conversation avec Jasper est très intéressante… Merci des tes review.

Linea : Merci de ta review.

Luna : Tu fais bien d'attendre pour aller voir Eclipse. Ma première idée était d'y aller tard le soir et une semaine plus tard, mais mon mari (que je n'aurais pas dû écouter) m'a convaincu d'y aller le lendemain de sa sortie sous prétexte que j'avais hâte de le voir. Je n'ai pas été dure à convaincre. C'était l'enfer. J'te jure, il y a même une fille qui a perdu connaissance… Et les cris hystériques des jeunes filles m'ont même empêché d'entendre certaines phrases…

Nathalie : Tu me fais voir un coté du film que je n'avais pas vu comme ça, parce que comme tu dis, nous on le sait. Et je crois qu'on le prend pour acquis, mais c'est vrai qu'on n'y voit pas vraiment le combat intérieur d'Edward. Et je suis bien d'accord avec toi : Jacob a trop le beau rôle…

Cynthia : Pour ce qui est de la coupure, la coupable, c'est _moi_… Lol! L'auteure, elle, a posté le chapitre en entier. C'est moi qui ai la (mauvaise?) habitude de les couper en deux lorsqu'ils sont trop longs. Parce que traduire 25-35 pages dans Word me prendrait environ deux semaines. Alors, je préfère le couper pour que vous ayez la suite plus rapidement. Effectivement le passage de Bella se coupant le bras n'existe pas dans le livre. J'imagine qu'ils ont fait ça pour plus d'action, mais j'ai tout de même apprécié. Ironiquement, dans le livre elle pense le faire…

Disclamer 1 : Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM.

Disclamer 2 : Ce magnifique POV Edward est écrit par ForksVampireGirl.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**SUITE DU CHAPITRE 17 – ÉGOÏSTE**

Ça n'arrivait pas souvent que Bella soit honnête avec moi sur le fait que j'avais fait l'idiot en quittant Forks. Habituellement, nous évitions d'en parler, mais lorsque nous abordions le sujet, Bella portait un masque de calme. Je savais qu'elle ne voulait pas que je voie à quel point je lui avais manqué durant cette période. Elle n'écoutait plus de musique, ne lisait plus de livre et elle s'était éloignée de ses amis et de Charlie. Elle parlait de cette période comme si elle faisait simplement partie de notre histoire, et puisque j'étais revenu et que nous étions de nouveau ensemble, aucun mal n'avait été fait. Si ça n'avait pas été des pensées de Jacob, j'aurais pu la croire.

Il m'avait montré à maintes reprises à quoi elle ressemblait. Il avait rejoué la scène de Sam, portant son corps sans vie, plusieurs fois. Grâces à ses pensées, j'avais vu les cernes sous ses yeux, j'avais entendu sa voix trembler et son cœur s'arrêter à la simple mention de moi ou de ma famille. Je savais ce que ça avait été pour elle, quoiqu'elle en parle rarement à voix haute. Et l'entendre le dire aujourd'hui, me causa une douleur physique.

Je crois que j'avais ouvert la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais avait que je ne fusse en mesure de former les mots, elle se retrouva dans mes bras. Je n'avais même pas réalisé que j'avais bougé. Mes mains caressaient ses bras, touchaient ses joues, s'entremêlaient dans ses cheveux. Je devais lui faire comprendre que c'était différent, que je reviendrai. Il n'y avait rien d'assez puissant pour m'empêcher de revenir vers elle. Pas après ce que j'avais fait. Pas après lui avoir promis de ne plus jamais partir.

« Cela n'ira pas jusque-là, Bella », plaidai-je. « Nous réglerons la situation rapidement. »

« Je ne supporterai pas », répéta-t-elle. « Ignorer si tu en reviendras ou non est intolérable, ce n'est pas une question de rapidité. »

Comment pouvais-je lui demander une chose pareille? La seule raison pour laquelle j'étais prêt à la perdre de vue, c'était parce que je savais qu'elle allait être en sécurité. La seule chose que je pouvais faire, c'était lui promettre que tout se passerait bien, quoique je doute de pouvoir dire quelque chose qu'elle croira. « Ce sera facile. Tes peurs sont infondées. »

« Ah oui? », demanda-t-elle, ne voulant toujours pas rencontrer mon regard.

« Je te le jure. »

« Tout le monde s'en sortira? »

« Oui », lui assurai-je. Durant un instant, j'eus l'impression qu'elle me croyait, mais quelque chose au fond de mon esprit me rappela que ça ne pouvait pas être aussi facile. Tout ce que j'avais fait, c'était de répéter les mêmes mots depuis que les loups s'étaient joints à nous pour nous aider.

« Donc, je n'ai pas besoin d'être présente? », me demanda-t-elle.

« Non », répondis-je. Cependant, elle devait savoir que rien ne pourrait me faire souhaiter sa présence, même si ma famille et moi étions en danger. Alors, durant une fraction de seconde, je me demandai ce qu'elle me demandait réellement. « Alice vient de m'annoncer qu'ils ne sont plus que dix-neuf. Nous les battrons en un clin d'œil. »

« Parfait. Si je ne m'abuse, tu as même affirmé que certains parmi vous n'auraient rien à faire, sinon regarder. Tu le pensais vraiment? »

« Oui. » Je fis une pause, pris une inspiration et tout devint clair.

« Donc, tu pourrais ne pas y participer? »

Elle ne me regardait toujours pas, mais au moins, maintenant, j'avais compris pourquoi. D'une part, elle me demandait de faire une chose terrible et j'étais certain qu'elle le savait. Peu importe à quel point le combat allait être facile, il était dans notre intérêt d'être en grand nombre. Durant un moment, j'imaginai Carlisle restant à l'écart, loin du carnage car il ne pouvait pas tolérer de détruire une vie, même si c'était la non vie d'un vampire sanguinaire qui voulait nous détruire. Si quelqu'un devait rester sur la touche, ce devait assurément être Carlisle. Cependant, il n'avait pas songé un instant à laisser sa famille lorsqu'elle avait le plus besoin de lui.

D'autre part, je comprenais pourquoi elle me demandait cela. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer Esmé se battre sans Carlisle. Même si nous disions à Carlisle de rester en dehors du combat, il ne pourrait pas supporter de ne pas savoir si sa bien-aimée reviendrait. Il serait là où elle était, peu importe le prix à payer.

Belle releva finalement les yeux pour rencontrer les miens. Dans son regard, il y avait un mélange de peur, de culpabilité et de détermination. « Pour résumer, il n'y a que deux possibilités », dit-elle d'une voix plus stable qu'auparavant. Elle savait que cette conversation allait tout changer. « Soit c'est plus dangereux que tu ne veux bien me l'avouer, auquel cas j'estime que je devrais être sur place pour aider dans la mesure de mes faibles moyens, soit ce sera si facile qu'ils se passeront de toi. Qu'en penses-tu? »

Je l'observai de près, me demandant à quel point elle y avait réfléchi. Évidemment sa peur dominait – elle avait peur de me perdre, peur de ressentir se vide à nouveau –, mais avait-elle pensé qu'elle pouvait perdre quelqu'un d'autre? Elle aimait ma famille – Alice était comme une sœur pour elle. Carlisle et Esmé des parents aimant. Et maintenant, les loups étaient impliqués. Ses amis et sa famille était en danger. Était-elle vraiment prête à faire passer _ma_ sécurité avant la leur?

« Es-tu en train de me demander de les laisser se battre seuls? », lui demandai-je en prenant soin de parler à voix basse.

« Oui. » Je fus étonné de voir à qu'elle point elle semblait certaine. « Ou de m'autoriser à t'accompagner sur le champs de bataille. L'essentiel est que nous soyons ensemble. »

Dans son esprit, c'était aussi simple que ça. Tout ce qu'elle avait besoin, c'était que nous soyons ensemble. Elle ne pensait pas à sa sécurité. Elle risquerait volontiers sa vie pour aider à nous sauver, mais je ne le permettrais pas et elle le savait. Elle allait au moins garantir ma sécurité. Je pris son visage entre mes mains, pour sentir sa chaleur et regarder dans les yeux de la femme que j'aimais. C'était déchirant de réaliser – encore une fois – que jamais je ne mériterais l'amour absolu et inébranlable qu'elle me portait.

Je n'étais pas en colère contre elle. Je ne pourrais _jamais_ être en colère contre elle parce qu'elle avait besoin de moi. J'avais besoin d'elle autant qu'elle avait besoin de moi. Même si elle m'avait répondu rapidement, je voyais à travers ses yeux qu'elle se sentait coupable pour m'avoir demandé de laisser ma famille combattre seule. Durant un moment, je me demandai s'ils comprendraient lorsque je leur demanderai de combattre sans moi, et s'ils en voudraient à Bella. Lorsque je réalisai quelle serait leur réponse, je ressentis une vive douleur. Non, ils ne lui en voudraient pas – à moins que quelqu'un ne survive pas.

J'essayai de garder mon visage lisse et détendu pour ne pas que Bella se sente encore plus coupable, mais la seule pensée qu'un membre de ma famille perde son ou sa partenaire, tordit mon expression. J'essayai de cacher l'angoisse que j'éprouvais, mais je ne pouvais qu'imaginer beaucoup trop clairement ce qui se passerait si quelqu'un devait perdre sa moitié. Ils ne me le pardonneraient jamais, ni à Bella, si une vie était perdue et que je n'avais pas été là pour les aider à nous défendre. Notre famille ne serait plus jamais la même. Je ne serais plus jamais le même.

Je me forçai à éloigner ses sombres pensées de mon esprit et décidai que la meilleure chose à faire, c'était d'aller parler avec ma famille, en particulier avec Jasper. Je comprenais pourquoi Bella me demandait ça, mais en réfléchissant aux conséquences d'une telle décision, je compris que ce n'était pas une décision que je pouvais prendre seul. Je pouvais très bien demander à chacun ce qu'ils en pensaient, mais la meilleure façon de savoir si oui ou non, ils étaient vraiment d'accord, c'était d'en discuter avec Jasper. Ils pouvaient me mentir, même avec leurs pensées, mais ils n'avaient aucun moyen de cacher leurs émotions. Jasper sentirait leur humeur, leur doute, leur nervosité ou leur hésitation.

Bella n'avait pas bougé et je me demandais ce qu'elle avait lu dans mon expression. Je soupirai – pas vraiment heureux de la conversation que j'étais sur le point d'avoir avec ma famille – avant de saisir mon téléphone.

« Alice. Aurais-tu la gentillesse de venir surveiller Bella un moment, s'il te plaît? Il faut que je m'entretienne avec Jasper. »

« Bien sûr. J'ai vu lorsqu'elle a commencé à y penser. En fait, c'était dur de l'ignorer. Je ne vais pas te mentir en te disant que ça ne changera rien, mais je ne vois pas de problèmes majeurs surgir. Du moins, de ce que je peux voir avec les clébards impliqués. J'arrive bientôt. Je dirai à Jasper que tu viens lui parler. »

« Que vas-tu dire à ton frère », me demanda Bella lorsque j'eus raccroché.

« Je vais discuter de ma… non-participation à l'affaire. »

« Je suis désolée », dit-elle tandis que ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Je pus tout de même entendre le soulagement dans sa voix.

« Ne t'excuse pas », dis-je en souriant, me rappelant que tout ce qu'elle me demandait, venait de son amour pour moi. Elle avait été honnête avec moi et avait seulement prouvé son amour pour moi. « Et n'aie jamais peur de me confier ce que tu ressens, Bella. Si cela t'est indispensable… » J'haussai les épaules, essayant d'avoir l'air indifférent, mais sa vulnérabilité me fit ressentir une panoplie d'émotion. « Tu es ma priorité. »

« Je ne veux pas que tu le prennes comme un choix entre moi et les tiens. »

« J'avais compris », lui assurai-je. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se sente encore _plus_ coupable. « Tu m'as proposé une alternative qui t'était nécessaire, j'ai opté pour la solution qui m'était indispensable. C'est ce qu'on appelle un compromis, sans doute. »

Comme si elle venait d'être débarrassée du poids du monde, elle s'avança pour appuyer sa tête contre mon torse. « Merci », souffla-t-elle.

« De rien », lui dis-je en embrassant le sommet de sa tête.

Nous restâmes assis, en silence, durant plusieurs minutes. Toutes nos pensées vers la bataille avaient momentanément disparues. Il n'y avait que moi et Bella. Le reste du monde pouvait attendre. Malheureusement, mon esprit ne resta pas silencieux longtemps. Je savais qu'Alice allait arriver sous peu, et il y avait au moins une question à laquelle je voulais que Bella réponde avant de me séparer d'elle.

« Qui est la troisième épouse? », lui demandai-je.

« Pardon? »

« Tu l'as mentionnée, cette nuit. Je n'ai pas compris grand-chose. »

« Ah, oui. » Je sentais l'habituelle chaleur du à ses rougissements rayonner sur ma peau. « Ce n'est qu'une des histoires qu'on a racontées autour du feu de camp. Elle a dû me marquer. »

Finalement, je compris que cela concernait les Quileutes, mais je ne savais toujours pas, pourquoi cette histoire en particulier l'avait autant marquée pour causer toute cette agitation. J'allais lui demander de m'en dire plus lorsque j'entendis les pensées d'Alice.

_Je croyais que tu allais dire à Bella qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter et pas de lui faire tellement peur pour qu'elle te demande de rester avec elle._

Je me tournai vers Alice en levant les yeux au ciel. J'espérais, toute blague à part, qu'elle comprenne ma décision.

« Tu vas tout rater », dit-elle, amère.

« Bonjour Alice. » Je me retournai vers Bella pour l'embrasser avant de partir. « Je serai de retour ce soir. Le temps de réarranger les choses. »

« D'accord », dit Bella, boudeuse.

_Pour l'amour de Dieu,_ maugréa Alice dans ses pensées. _Crois-tu que Bella soit capable de passer une soirée avec sa sœur plutôt qu'avec son petit ami?_

Je ris sous cape. Ce serait bien d'avoir un titre légèrement plus important que « petit ami », mais j'aimais beaucoup qu'Alice dise toujours que Bella était sa sœur. Du moins, dans son esprit.

« C'est inutile », dit poliment Alice. « Je leur ai déjà annoncé. Emmett est ravi. »

« Ça ne me surprend pas. » Aussitôt, je fus bombardé d'images d'Emmett s'attaquant à plusieurs nouveaux nés à la fois. Il n'y comptait pas, mais avec quelqu'un en moins, il espérait en avoir l'occasion.

_Ça ne sera pas long, Edward. Au contraire de toi, ils ne sont pas énervés._

Je souris en partant. Je me sentais beaucoup mieux maintenant qu'Alice m'avait rassuré. J'eus à peine franchi la porte de la villa, qu'Emmett était à mes côtés.

« Tu as décidé de me laisser avoir plus de plaisir? », dit-il en passant un bras autour de mes épaules.

« Ne t'excite pas trop. D'après ce qu'Alice m'a dit, ils ne seront pas nombreux. » J'essayai d'insuffler à ma voix le même enthousiasme que lui, mais en vérité, c'était encore difficile pour moi. Je n'avais jamais envisagé de laisser ma famille combattre seule, et même s'ils me donnaient leur bénédiction, il m'était difficile d'imaginer de ne pas être là.

« Ah… ne me dit pas ça. Je suis prêt à ce que la fête commence. »

À ce moment, Carlisle apparut au bas de l'escalier. Son esprit était rempli de douleur à cause du carnage qui aurait lieu dans deux jours.

_Edward, pouvons-nous parler?_

« Em, je dois y aller. Je dois discuter avec Carlisle et Jasper à propos des changements que cela va signifier pour tout le monde. »

« Très bien. Amusez-vous à discuter. En attendant, je vais m'échauffer! » Il partit immédiatement vers la forêt.

« Es-tu à l'aise avec ça, Edward? », me demanda Carlisle lorsque nous fûmes seuls.

« Seulement si tout le monde l'est » Je détestai que ce ne soit que partiellement vrai. Bella m'avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle avait besoin de moi, et honnêtement, si ma famille s'y opposait, je ne savais pas ce que je ferais.

« Nous comprenons. Et comme tu l'as vu, Emmett est extatique. » Il était évident qu'il retenait le dégoût dans sa voix. « Rosalie est… eh bien, Rosalie. J'imagine que tu ne portes pas particulièrement attention à son opinion, même si je suis sûr que tu l'entends en abondance. Jasper pense que nous n'avons rien à craindre. Il a dit, et je cite _: _Notre nombre est moins important que notre tactique. Alice pense que Bella est ridicule, mais elle ne veut pas qu'elle essaie de trouver la clairière pendant le combat, donc, elle préfère que tu restes avec elle pour t'assurer qu'elle ne fait pas quelque chose de stupide. »

« Et toi? »

_Je voudrais rester avec toi, mais les besoins de ma famille passent avant tout._

Je me sentis mal car Carlisle était incapable de prononcer les mots à voix haute. Je sentais à quel point il lui était difficile d'y penser.

« Est-ce que tu penses que ça signifie que je ne fais pas passer les besoins de ma famille en premier? », lui demandai-je.

« Tu mets les besoins de Bella en premier, et elle est ta famille. S'il te plaît, ne l'oublie pas. Rappelle-toi aussi, qu'en ce moment, elle est la plus faible d'entre nous. Ce ne sera pas toujours le cas, mais jusqu'à ce que tu sois prêt à lui donner notre force, c'est elle qui a le plus besoin de protection. Tout le monde ira bien. »

« Merci. »

« Je suis heureux de t'avoir aidé. Maintenant, j'imagine que tu veux aller parler avec Jasper, même si nous avons déjà parlé de stratégie. »

« Oui. Et merci encore. »

« De rien. C'est quand tu veux, Edward. »

Je trouvai Jasper à l'extérieur, dirigeant une séance privé d'entraînement avec Rosalie. À bien des égards, elle était bien moins qualifiée pour combattre, n'ayant aucune capacité spéciale à utiliser à son avantage, et n'ayant jamais participé à un combat par le passé. Elle n'était pas inquiète, mais Emmett avait insisté pour que Jasper passe plus de temps avec elle.

« Garde toujours tes yeux en mouvements », lui dit-il. « Ils n'essaieront pas de bluffer, alors aussi longtemps que tu maintiendras ton attention, ils n'arriveront pas à te prendre par surprise. »

« Je ne vois pas la nécessité de cet entraînement. Tu sais très bien qu'Emmett ne les laissera jamais s'approcher de moi. »

Jasper se mit à rire. « C'est peut-être vrai, mais il me tuera si je ne te prépare pas le mieux possible. » Je me mis à rire avec Jasper et ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers moi.

« Eh bien, regardez qui est là. Le chéri de la cause de cette pagaille. Tu as décidé de faire du baby sitting pendant que toute ta famille doit faire le sale boulot? »

_Ne l'écoute pas, Edward. Tout se passera bien._

« Qui a-t-il Rose? As-tu peur qu'Emmett soit trop occupé et que tu sois obligé de te salir les mains? »

J'essayai d'ignorer le flot de grossièreté qu'elle m'envoya avec son esprit tandis que je marchai vers Jasper. « Elle est vraiment énervée », dis-je lorsqu'elle fut partit.

« Que du vieux. Ne me dis pas que tu vas laisser Rose t'énerver. »

« Ce n'est pas Rose le problème », admis-je.

« Comme je viens de dire, tout ce passera bien. »

« Tu dois déjà savoir ce que je veux te demander. »

« Tu veux savoir si l'un d'entre eux est plus inquiet depuis que tu as décidé de rester avec Bella. »

« Je dois savoir. »

« Pourquoi? »

« Parce que si tout le monde est plus nerveux, il y a plus de chance d'erreurs. Et plus de chance d'erreurs signifie plus de chance que quelqu'un soit blessé. »

« Est-ce que ça ferait une différence? »

Je réfléchis un moment, souhaitant que ma réponse soit différente, pour finalement soupirer avant de répondre : « non ».

« Alors, pourquoi veux-tu savoir? »

« Pour rester sain d'esprit. Voilà pourquoi! Penses-tu que c'est facile pour moi? Rester derrière tandis que ma famille doit combattre pour protéger ma _femme_! » Le mot fut lancé avant que je puisse l'arrêter. Un instant plus tard, Jasper éclata de rire.

« Ouais, en effet, comment ça peut bien aller? », finit-il par bafouiller. Bien que je ne sois pas ravi qu'il se moque de moi, c'était agréable d'alléger l'atmosphère.

« J'ai été un peu occupé », dis-je, sarcastique.

« Tu sais, tu as de la chance qu'elle n'ait pas juste demandé à Carlisle de la transformer dès qu'elle a compris le pourquoi de cette armée. Alice a certainement vu cette possibilité. Elle y pense beaucoup. »

« Je sais. »

« Et tu sais qu'aussitôt que le combat sera terminé, elle le demandera. »

« Je sais. »

« Alors, as-tu renoncé à la transformer toi-même? »

« Non. Bien sûr que non. »

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends? Tu as déjà la bague. » J'arquai un sourcil. « Alice trouve ça très mignon que tu veuilles lui donner la bague de ta mère. »

« Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. Elle ne veut jamais que je lui achète des choses. »

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Qu'est-ce que tu attends? »

Je pris une profonde inspiration. C'était difficile de l'avouer, même à Jasper. « Je ne veux pas qu'elle me dise non encore une fois. » J'haussai les épaules. « Tu ne peux pas comprendre. »

« Probablement pas. Une des premières choses qu'Alice m'a dite après que nous ayons emménagé avec vous a été : Nous allons nous marier le mois prochain. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai commencé à planifier notre mariage après que j'aie eu ma première vision de toi. »

Nous sourîmes tous les deux en repensant à leur mariage. Comme d'habitude, Alice était superbe, et la simplicité de la journée n'avait servi qu'à la rendre encore plus spectaculaire. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'imaginer Bella dans cette robe de mariée. Je voulais que Bella soit toujours humaine lorsqu'elle se promettrait à moi pour l'éternité. Quelque part, j'avais l'impression que ça ferait toute la différence. Bien sûr, il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir que c'était cette _vie_ qu'elle voulait, mais si elle jurait d'être mienne pour toujours, je pourrais la transformer sans me sentir coupable parce que je saurais que j'étais ce qu'elle voulait pour l'éternité.

« Vu le changement radical de ton humeur, je suppose que tu ne penses plus au combat », me dit Jasper. Je ris sous cape en secouant la tête. « Ce qui est bien, puisque tu n'as absolument rien à craindre. En passant, ils ne sont pas inquiets. Pas que ce soit important », ajouta-t-il, taquin.

« Merci. »

« N'importe quand. Maintenant, je crois que ça fait assez longtemps que nous discutons pour qu'Alice ait eu le temps de charmer Charlie, et de lui faire faire ce qu'elle voulait. »

« Que voulait-elle lui faire faire? »

« Oh, elle a juste trouvé de quoi occuper Bella pour les prochains jours. Tu ne l'as pas entendu? Nous, nous ne nous sommes pas désister du combat, alors nous devons aller chasser », dit-il d'un air satisfait.

« Et Bella va…? »

« Faire du shopping, évidemment. Du moins, c'est ce que Charlie croira. Mais si tu ne veux pas faire de shopping avec Bella, j'imagine qu'elle va être capable de le gérer. Surtout si cela signifie du temps avec toi. Parler. À propos de tu sais quoi. Peu importe. »

Il était évident que Jasper faisait allusion au fait qu'il était peut-être temps que je lui fasse une demande en mariage digne de ce nom, mais il y avait autre chose qui coloriait son ton. Quelque chose qu'il trouvait particulièrement amusant. Je connaissait assez ce ton de voix railleur pour savoir qu'il ne me dirait rien, alors j'essayai d'écouter son esprit, mais il était déjà en train de réciter de la poésie et chantait l'alphabet à l'envers.

« Bien », murmurai-je. Son rire redoubla lorsque je me retournai pour me mettre à courir, retrouver Bella.

Dès que je montai sur le perron, j'entendis Alice et Charlie parler. Il lui demandait quel était ses projets, et si elle allait rester dans la région. Ils parlèrent ensuite de l'endroit ou elle irait faire du shopping avec Bella ce weekend et il lui demanda si elles auraient besoin d'argent. Cela ne cesserait de m'étonner de voir à quel point Alice avait amadoué Charlie. Et dire que Bella pensait que _j'éblouissais_ les gens.

« Toc, toc », dis-je et Charlie marmonna quelque chose ressemblant à : « entre j'imagine ». Son regard fit la navette entre moi et Alice plusieurs fois avant de finalement me souhaiter bon voyage.

« Merci Charlie. Ce sera agréable de se détendre après cette longue année scolaire. »

« Ta charmante sœur me disait justement qu'elle allait profiter de la compagnie de Bella durant que toi et ta famille aller être partis. »

« Oui. Il est difficile d'empêcher Alice de passer du temps entres filles. Surtout si la seule alternative est de passer du temps à _s'ennuyer_ avec sa famille », plaisantai-je. Alice me tira la langue et nous nous mîmes tous à rire. « En parlant de Cullen ennuyeux, nous devrions y aller. Nous allons partir très tôt demain matin », ajoutai-je.

« Eh bien, ne me laissez pas vous empêcher de partir », dit Charlie, heureux – comme toujours – de se débarrasser de moi.

Je marchai vers l'extérieur avec Alice qui me souriait malicieusement.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend. Et Jasper? »

« Je pense que vous allez passer un merveilleux moment demain, c'est tout. »

« Alice? »

« Bonne nuit! », dit-elle avant de décoller à une vitesse fulgurante. Je soupirai en courant vers la fenêtre de la chambre de Bella. Je l'attendis, étendu sur son lit, souhaitant pouvoir la convaincre qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de venir à la session de formation de ce soir. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être là, d'autant plus que je ne me préparerai plus à combattre. Évidemment, je devais me rappeler qu'elle s'inquiétait pour ceux qui devaient se battre.

Lorsque Bella entra dans la chambre, elle me demanda : « À quelle heure est programmé le rendez-vous avec les loups? »

Elle s'assit à côté de moi, ne voulant clairement pas s'étendre. Même si elle avait dormi presque toute la journée, j'avais l'impression qu'elle était assez fatiguée pour s'endormir si elle s'étendait.

« Dans une heure », lui répondis-je.

« Tans mieux. Jacob et ses amis ont besoin de sommeil. »

« Pas autant que toi. »

« Alice t'a-t-elle informé qu'elle m'enlevait de nouveau? », me demanda-t-elle, ignorant ma suggestion selon laquelle elle devrait rester ici et se reposer.

Je ne pus retenir un sourire. Alice avait été tellement bonne, qu'elle avait même dupé Bella. « Ce n'est pas exact », dis-je en souriant. Elle me regardait fixement et son expression confuse me fit rigoler. « Je suis le seul à avoir le droit de te prendre en otage. Alice ira chasser avec les autres. Moi, je n'en ai plus besoin. »

« C'est toi qui me garderas? », me demanda-t-elle et j'hochai la tête. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle soit enthousiasme et excitée à l'idée de finalement passer du temps avec moi, seule et sans stress.

« Ça te va? », lui demandai-je, vu qu'elle ne répondait pas.

« Bien sûr. Sauf que… »

« Oui? », demandai-je nerveusement. Avais-je été présomptueux en croyant qu'elle voudrait passer une nuit dans ma maison, seule avec moi? Peut-être que le fait que Charlie soit dans la pièce d'à côté la mettait plus à l'aise. Peut-être que l'idée d'être vraiment seule avec moi lui faisait peur. Je croyais avoir été clair sur le fait que son sang ne me tentait plus au-delà de ce que je pouvais gérer_. (N/T : Ah, s'il savait ce dont elle a envie… Toujours inquiet celui-là! Lol!) _J'étais sur le point de lui demander si elle préférait rester chez elle, lorsqu'elle me sourit.

« Je regrette que ta sœur n'ait pas raconté à mon père que vous partiez dès ce _soir_! »

Je lui souris en l'attirant vers moi, pour l'envelopper dans mes bras, avant d'embrasser sa nuque. Elle frissonna et se mit à rire tandis que mon souffle froid la chatouilla. Nous restâmes comme ça durant près d'une heure, elle riant doucement tandis que je lui donnais des baisers glacés. Maintenant qu'elle savait que je resterai en sécurité, elle était beaucoup plus détendue. Son calme me fit presque oublier la bataille à venir, mais lorsque la lune brilla par la fenêtre, Bella murmura : « Ne devrions-nous pas y aller? »

Je soupirai, souhaitant égoïstement pouvoir rester comme ça toute la nuit. Cependant, un instant plus tard, mes responsabilités se rappelèrent à mon bon souvenir. Même si ne n'avais plus besoin de m'entraîner, les loups avaient de moi pour traduire. Je mis rapidement Bella sur mon dos, heureux que même sa manière de s'accrocher à moi soit plus détendue. Lorsque nous atteignîmes la prairie, je pus dire que Jasper n'avait pas exagéré. Je n'entendais rien d'autre que des pensées confiantes venant de ma famille.

Bella constata la scène qui se jouait devant elle. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre qu'il n'y aurait pas grand-chose à voir ce soir.

« Où est le reste de la meute », me demanda-t-elle.

« Inutile que tout le monde soit là. Un seul suffirait, d'ailleurs, mais Sam n'a pas eu assez confiance en nous pour n'envoyer que Jacob, bien que ce dernier l'ait proposé. Il est donc venu avec Quil et Embry, ses… ailiers, en quelque sorte. »

« Lui vous fait confiance. » Ce n'était pas une question. Elle le savait et je savais que ça la rendait heureuse. Elle souhaitait toujours que nous nous entendions. Comme s'il y avait une clé magique qui nous permettait de coexister ensemble, même si nous l'aimions tous les deux et qu'un seul d'entre nous avait la chance de l'avoir.

« Juste assez pour se douter que nous ne le tuerons pas », lui dis-je. « Ça s'arrête là. »

« As-tu l'intention de participer, ce soir? », me demanda-t-elle, sans rencontrer mon regard. Elle se sentait encore coupable, alors je fis de mon mieux pour la rassurer.

« Je donnerai un coup de main quand ce sera nécessaire. Jasper souhaite leur montrer des manœuvres pour se débarrasser d'une attaque groupée. »

J'entendis son souffle se couper et je souhaitai ne jamais avoir dit ça. Même sans moi, ils étaient assez nombreux, mais la chance que quelqu'un ait à se battre avec plus d'un nouveau né à la fois était probable. Emmett comptait dessus. Un instant plus tard, Jacob repéra Bella, et il ne perdit pas de temps pour la rejoindre. Comme un chiot. Un ridicule chiot extrêmement grand et puant.

« Jacob », dis-je d'une voix polie.

_Bien sûr._ M'ignorant, Jacob évalua l'expression de Bella avant d'hocher la tête en se questionnant. _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, ma belle?_, pensa-t-il. Il ne pensait même pas à moi qui l'écoutait, et cela me dérangea plus que ça ne le devrait.

« Je vais bien », lui dit Bella. « Je suis juste soucieuse. »

_Ne soit pas idiote. Tu n'as aucune raison de te biler._

Je levai les yeux au ciel. « Il demande pourquoi », dis-je à Bella.

_Bonne traduction. Ne peux-tu pas reformuler pour moi?_

« Qu'y a-t-il? », demanda Bella lorsque Jacob gronda.

« Ton ami trouve que mes traductions laissent à désirer. En vérité, il a pensé ceci : Ne soit pas idiote. Tu n'as aucune raison de te biler. J'ai préféré censurer, car je trouvais ça mal élevé. »

_Et je pense que ton incapacité à garder tes opinions pour toi est grossière._

« J'ai toutes les raisons du monde de me biler », dit Bella en regardant Jacob dans les yeux. « Genre, une meute de loups stupides qui ont des chances d'être blessés. »

_Blessés?_, pensa-t-il en aboyant un rire. _C'est la raison pour laquelle nous existons._

_Hé, Edward,_ m'interpela Jasper de l'autre bout de la prairie. _Si tu as fini de jouer avec le chien, tu pourrais te rendre utile. Je veux que toi et Emmett vous m'attaquiez simultanément pour montrer ce qu'il faut faire, mais surtout, ce qu'il ne faut pas faire._

« Jasper me réclame », dis-je à Bella, ignorant Jacob autant que possible. « Tu t'en sortiras sans moi? »

« Oui. »

_Ouais buveur de sang, elle ira parfaitement bien. En réalité, je crois qu'elle me comprend mieux lorsque tu n'es pas là pour ajouter tes commentaires si spéciaux._

Bella fixait toujours Jacob, les yeux inquiets, bien qu'ils ne soient pas aussi inquiets que la nuit dernière. Du moins, j'essayai de m'en convaincre en les laissant seuls. J'essayai de ne pas les regarder, de concentrer toute mon attention sur Jasper, mais après avoir été cloué au sol trois fois, j'entendis Rose murmurer : « C'est une bonne chose qu'il fasse du baby sitting. »

Je fermai les yeux, laissant ma famille s'entraîner sans moi. Je n'étais toujours pas totalement convaincu que tout se passerait bien, mais mon choix avait déjà été fait. Et à l'heure actuelle, tout ce que j'avais à l'esprit, c'était d'emmener Bella loin de Jacob, et me concentrer sur la nuit de demain. Seul avec elle. Dans ma chambre.

Avec la bague de ma mère, soigneusement rangée dans ma table de chevet.

* * *

Ah, ce que j'ai hâte de lire le prochain chapitre. Et je crois que je ne suis pas la seule… Alors aussitôt que ForksVampireGirl le poste, je me mets dessus.

Bisous et bon weekend.

Miss Lunatik


	27. Chapitre 18 Compromis

Bonjour tout le monde. Alors, me voici pour _The_ chapter… J'ai été incapable de couper ce chapitre en deux, alors c'est avec grand plaisir, que je vous le livre en une seule – et très longue – partie. D'ailleurs, ForksVampireGirl s'est surpassée…

Dans sa note d'auteure ForksVampireGirl fait mention que sa suite à MidnightSun à été plagier dans le genre Copier/Coller. Il y avait même les notes de l'auteures, vous imaginé… Terrible. La copie à été enlevée, mais quand même…

Merci à : Magikcilou – Petitefilledusud – caro30 – aude77 – chouchoumag – Mariefandetwilight – spuffygirl92 – Izzy80 – bellardtwilight – Imaginaire-de-kiki – lapiaf8 – linea – Nathalie – luna – lena-lna933- – Rpatz – eliloulou – Miliampère – Gracia – Linou2701 – chrys63

Petitefilledusud : Merci de ta review. Moi aussi ce chapitre-ci est mon préféré… On se demande bien pourquoi? Lol!

Linea : Merci de ta review.

Nathalie : Je suis bien d'accord avec toi. Dans le film, on a l'impression qu'elle hésite. Lors de ma lecture des romans, moi non plus je n'ai pas eu l'impression qu'elle avait hésité. Elle sait très bien que son avenir est avec Edward. Et pour répondre à ta question, je crois qu'elle pleure dans les bras d'Edward parce qu'elle sait qu'elle a fait de la peine à son ami. En passant, tes commentaires ne m'ennuis pas du tout. Et pour terminé, je vais suivre ton conseil, je n'écouterai plus mon mari… Lol

Luna : Merci de ta review.

Gracia : Pour répondre à ta question, non on ne peut pas retrouver cette histoire en librairie. C'est une fanfiction entièrement écrite par ForksVampireGirl. Et moi je suis la traductrice.

Disclamer 1 : Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM.

Disclamer 2 : Ce magnifique POV Edward est écrit par ForksVampireGirl.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**CHAPITRE 18 – COMPROMIS**

Notre dernière séance d'entraînement était terminée depuis quelques heures, et Bella était finalement dans son lit, dormant à poing fermé. Il fallut près de deux heures pour qu'elle arrête de parler dans son sommeil, et au moment où elle glissa dans un sommeil sans rêve, le soleil était déjà levé. Elle passa la plus grande partie de la matinée au lit. Lorsqu'elle fut bien réveillée, elle m'informa qu'elle avait plusieurs choses à faire avant de me rejoindre pour la soirée. J'avais hâte de l'avoir chez moi et profiter du fait que nous serions seuls. Nous étions rarement seuls – excepté lorsqu'elle dormait, mais ça ne comptait pas vraiment car Charlie dormait dans la pièce juste à côté. J'attendis patiemment que Bella donne les billets de concert à ses amis, prépare le lunch de Charlie pour son voyage de pêche, fasse trois brassées de lessive et dînée plus lentement que jamais. J'avais presque l'impression qu'elle était nerveuse, bien qu'elle m'ait clairement fait comprendre qu'elle avait hâte de passer la nuit chez moi.

« Ma famille va bientôt partir. Je devrai y aller avant qu'ils partent », lui dis-je. Je voulais parler avec Alice pour m'assurer qu'il n'y avait rien de nouveau, mais plus important, je ressentais le besoin de laisser Bella seule un moment. Il y avait quelque chose de différent à son énervement, quelque chose qui me faisait penser qu'elle n'était pas seulement préoccupée par le combat à venir, et j'espérais avoir du temps pour y réfléchir.

Lorsque j'arrivai chez moi, toutes les lumières étaient éteintes, sauf une. C'était beaucoup plus calme que je ne l'avais prévu. Est-ce que tout le monde était parti? J'entrai et couru jusqu'à ma chambre pour m'assurer rapidement que tout était prêt pour Bella. Mes yeux faisaient des va et vient entre mon lit – qui était inutile quand Bella n'était pas là – et ma table de chevet – qui contenait la bague que je voulais désespérément mettre au doigt de Bella. J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je m'aperçus qu'Alice était derrière moi lorsque je l'entendis soupirer.

_Tu n'as absolument rien à craindre._

Je levai les yeux pour la voir froncer les sourcils. Je me demandais si je n'avais pas manquer une partie de la conversation. « Désolé. Que disais-tu? »

_Je n'ai rien dit,_ me taquina-t-elle.

« Je pensais que vous étiez tous partis. »

_Oui, et j'étais déjà à quelques miles d'ici lorsque j'ai commencé à te voir faire les cent pas en t'inquiétant. Donc, je suis revenue, et te voilà, l'air inquiet. Peux-tu s'il te plaît essayer de profiter de ta soirée? Ça n'a pas été facile de convaincre Charlie de laisser Bella venir ici._

Je lui jetai un regard incrédule.

_Bon d'accord,_ admit-elle avec un sourire angélique._ Peut-être que ça a été facile. Mais vu que je n'ai même pas eu un « merci » pour t'avoir arrangé ça, je pense que le moins que tu puisses faire, c'est de me promettre de ne pas perdre de temps à t'inquiéter pour des choses stupides._

Elle s'arrêta. Son esprit fonctionnait tellement vite que j'étais incapable de me concentrer sur quelque chose en particulier. Puis son regard changea avant qu'elle ne parle à haute voix. « Vous avez besoin de cette soirée. Depuis quelque temps, Bella est étrange. »

Je voulus argumenter, mais je savais qu'elle avait raison. Bien que Bella semble plus détendue depuis j'avais accepté de ne pas prendre part au combat, je savais qu'elle était toujours inquiète. Elle s'inquiétait pour ma famille, pour les loups et toute notre assurance ne semblait faire de différence.

« Que suis-je censé faire, Alice? Je déteste la voir comme ça, mais je fais déjà tout ce que je peux. Je ne combattrai pas, pour qu'elle n'ait pas à s'inquiéter pour moi, mais tu sais comme moi, que son inquiétude pour moi n'est qu'une partie de ce qui la dérange. À moins que le cabot décide de rester à l'écart lui aussi, je ne crois pas qu'elle soit soulagée avant que le combat soit terminé. »

Alice leva les yeux au ciel. « Et encore », murmura-t-elle et je me demandais ce qu'elle voulait dire par là – ce qu'elle voyait et me cachait.

« Alors, que proposes-tu? », lui demandai-je.

Elle sourit, tandis que son esprit me montrait des images qui autrefois me terrifiaient, mais maintenant, elles me rassuraient dans leurs inéluctabilités. Bella, pâle, froide et souriante – faisant partie officiellement de ma famille, debout à mes côtés, forte et merveilleuse – elle et moi, nous tenant la main, blanc sur blanc, appartenant enfin au même monde – les lèvres de Bella durement appuyées contre les miennes, sans aucune crainte, ni hésitation. C'était l'une des plus séduisante visions d'Alice et je commençai à admettre que cette source de tentation me donnait envie de céder rapidement à la demande de Bella, malgré mon meilleur jugement.

« Eh bien, je demandais plutôt ce que tu me suggères de faire pour détendre Bella. Mais j'apprécie l'intention », ajoutai-je en me joignant à son sourire. « N'as-tu rien vu à propos d'un mariage dont tu voudrais me faire part? »

« Je suis toujours en mesure de voir Bella dans sa robe de mariée, mais c'est parce que je l'ai déjà choisie pour elle. Cependant, ce ne sera pas une vision inévitable tant qu'elle ne décidera pas qu'elle est prête pour ça. »

« Très utile, Alice. »

« Je sais. Maintenant, assure-toi que tout es prêt. Bella est en train de faire son sac, très lentement, devrais-je ajouter, et elle devrait être prête… » Elle ferma les yeux un instant. « … dans vingt-trois minutes. »

« Je pense que tout es prêt. Il y a de la nourriture dans la cuisine, son lit est fait et je crois que la température de la maison est confortable. »

« Oui, la maison est parfaite. Mais toi _es_-tu prêt? » Durant une fraction de seconde, je vis Bella, assise sur le lit, me regardant avec espoir. Il y avait un désir dans ses yeux, quoique je ne puisse penser à quelque chose qu'elle voudrait que je ne sois pas en mesure de lui donner.

La seule chose que je lui avais refusé, c'était de la transformer moi-même, et techniquement, je n'avais pas réellement refusé. J'avais seulement émis une condition. Et à vrai dire, même si elle n'acceptait pas de m'épouser, le jour où Carlisle remplirait sa promesse, si elle voulait encore que ce soit moi, je n'arrivais pas à m'imaginer lui dire non. Tout ce que j'avais à donner, je le donnerais à Bella, peu importe si elle décidait d'être ma femme ou non.

« Alice, je sais que tu n'aimes pas partager des choses que tu penses susceptible de modifier l'avenir… »

« C'est pourquoi je suis devenue très douée pour chanter mes chansons préférées », sourit-elle.

« Oui, et c'est très ennuyant. Ce que je veux savoir, c'est si tu as eu deux visions contradictoire – comme lorsque tu m'as vu tuer Bella ou la transformer. Ne crois-tu pas que ce serait judicieux de me faire voir les deux possibilités? Ce n'est pas toi qui décide de l'avenir, tu es juste… »

« Au revoir, Edward », dit-elle en voltigeant vers la porte pour ensuite descendre les escaliers avant que j'aie eu le temps de l'arrêter.

« Génial », murmurai-je. Tout ce que je voulais savoir, c'était s'il y avait la moindre chance qu'elle me dise oui. Ça ne devait pas être l'unique avenir qu'Alice avait vu, mais je voulais savoir si cela pouvait être une possibilité. Je ne savais pas comment j'aurais le courage de refaire ma demande à Bella – surtout en ne sachant pas si elle avait au moins considérer l'idée de me dire oui.

Avant de partir pour aller chercher Bella, je jetai un dernier coup d'œil à la chambre que j'allais bientôt partager avec elle. Détestant l'idée que Bella arrive à la maison – à notre maison – et qu'elle soit sombre et peu attirante, j'allumai toute les lumières qui se trouvaient sur mon chemin. Je soupirai en dépassant ma voiture, me rappelant que Bella me ramènerait ce soir. Cependant, si cela la mettait à l'aise, ça ne me dérangeait pas. Lorsque j'arrivai chez elle, je vis que son sac était déjà dans sa camionnette. Évidemment, Alice avait raison. Elle était prête à partir. Bella ouvrit la porte avant que j'aie eu le temps de frapper une deuxième fois.

« Anxieuse? », lui demandai-je en souriant à la manière dont ses joues rougissaient.

« Mon sac et prêt et déjà dans la camionnette », me dit-elle, ne répondant pas vraiment à ma question.

« Bella, tu es stressée », lui dis-je doucement, tout en repoussant une mèche de cheveux de son visage. « C'est supposée être une soirée de détente. »

« Je suis désolée. J'ai beaucoup de chose à l'esprit en ce moment. Tu le sais. Et toi aussi. » La rougeur de ses joues devint plus profonde et elle baissa le regard, embarrassée.

« Oui. Beaucoup de choses se passent dans nos vies en ce moment. Ce qui est d'ailleurs une bonne raison pour ne pas penser à tout ça pour une nuit. Tout a été pris en considération. Ma famille est partie chasser pour prendre des forces. Les loups sont confiants. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. » Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens, exaspérés, et je sus que c'était perdue d'avance. « D'accord. Tu as raison. Tu as raison de t'inquiéter, mais est-ce que ça résoudra quelque chose? »

Elle grogna en secouant la tête. « Je suppose que non. » Je lui fis mon sourire le plus rassurant, mais elle ne me le rendit pas.

« Rien que pour ce soir », la priai-je. « Pourrions-nous tenter d'oublier ce qui n'est pas seulement toi et moi? J'ai le sentiment de ne jamais vivre assez de moments semblables. J'ai besoin d'être avec toi. Juste toi. » La vérité de mes paroles me choquèrent, tout comme la note de désespoir dans ma voix. J'avais besoin de cette nuit, et à ce moment, je réalisai que j'en avais besoin tout autant que Bella. Depuis si longtemps, nous nous soucions que des nouveaux nés. Même les nuits que nous avions passées dans les bras l'un de l'autre avaient été entachées par la crainte de ce qui était à venir.

C'était étrange, mais d'une certaine façon, savoir que l'armée approchait, qu'ils étaient plus près que jamais me donnait le sentiment que cette soirée allait nous apporter la paix. Nous savions où notre ennemi était, et quand il serait ici. Il n'y avait plus rien que nous pouvions faire pour nous préparer, alors pour une nuit, il n'y avait plus aucune raison de penser à eux. La peur pouvait être mise de côté pour ce soir, et j'avais la ferme intention d'en profiter.

Je me dirigeais vers la camionnette de Bella et elle me sourit lorsqu'elle prit sa place, derrière le volant. Bien qu'elle garde un sourire sur son visage, j'entendais toujours les battements frénétiques de son cœur, signe de sa nervosité. Elle conduisit plus lentement qu'à l'habitude, les mains agrippées à son volant jusqu'à ce que je lui rappelle de se détendre. Elle prit quelques profondes respirations et je sentis la camionnette ralentir encore plus. Dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais pu la taquiner sur sa vitesse, mais ce soir, j'étais déterminé à ne rien précipiter. Nous n'étions attendus nulle part et rien ne devait être fait. Nous étions libres et rien d'autre qu'une maison vide nous attendait. Si Bella voulait prendre une heure pour y arriver, je n'allais pas m'en plaindre.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire lorsque je réalisai que bientôt, Bella serait à la maison tous les soirs. Une fois qu'elle ferait officiellement partie de ma famille, ce serait aussi sa maison. Cette pensée me rendit plus désireux d'atteindre notre destination, et je fus heureux de voir les lumières de ma maison briller à travers les arbres. À la seconde où Bella coupa le moteur, je ne perdis pas de temps, et fis le tour de la camionnette pour ouvrir sa portière, ayant hâte de l'avoir à nouveau dans mes bras.

Son sac sur mon épaule, je l'aidai à se lever et pressai mes lèvres contre les siennes. Lorsqu'elle me retourna mon baiser, je sentis son exaltation, comme si elle venait de réaliser qu'il n'y avait rien dont nous avions besoin de nous préoccuper, excepté nous. Ses doigts s'entrelacèrent dans mes cheveux, et je ressentis le besoin de l'avoir plus près. Alors sans réfléchir, je la pris dans mes bras, la pressai contre mon torse. Son souffle s'arrêta un instant, et je cru lui avoir fait mal, mais l'instant d'après, elle se colla encore plus contre moi.

Avec mon amour dans mes bras, je courus vers la maison, donnant un coup de pied dans la porte pour l'ouvrir. Elle ne sembla pas s'en être aperçue. Elle était bien trop occupée à emplir chacun de mes sens, à me rendre fou d'une manière qui devrais probablement me préoccuper, mais je ne ressentais que de la joie. Bella était dans mes bras, dans _ma_ _maison_, et pour la première fois, il n'y avait personne à part nous. Pas d'Alice essayant de passer du « temps entre fille ». Pas de Rosalie dans la pièce d'à côté, pensant à ses opinions désagréablement fort. Personne pour nous entendre et personne pour nous écouter. Au cours des années, je m'étais tellement habitué à entendre constamment les bavardages intérieurs de chacun, que le calme serein qui emplissant la maison rendait ce moment encore plus spécial. Je n'entendais rien d'autre que les battements du cœur de Bella et le bruit de nos respirations.

Après quelques minutes, je réalisai que nous étions toujours près le la porte. Nous avions toute la maison pour nous et nous n'arrivions même pas à dépasser l'entrée. À contre cœur, je commençai à m'éloigner de Bella et elle gémit lorsque mes lèvres se séparèrent des siennes. Je ris doucement à son refus de mettre fin à notre étreinte, même pour une seconde.

« Bienvenue à la maison », dis-je en la regardant dans les yeux, complètement submergé par l'émotion que ces mots évoquaient en moi. Je n'avais jamais pensé que je pourrais la partager avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'un membre de ma famille – j'avais toujours cru que je serais seul dans ma maison particulièrement pleine.

« Ça sonne bien », dit-elle en me souriant chaleureusement. Bien que tout en moi voulait la porter jusqu'à ma chambre pour continuer notre baiser, je la déposai sur le sol. Il y avait quelque chose que je voulais faire en premier lieu. Je voulais lui donner le cadeau qu'elle avait déjà décidé d'accepter.

« J'ai quelque chose pour toi », lui rappelai-je.

« Ah bon? »

« L'occasion, tu te souviens? C'est permis, tu l'as dit. »

Elle fronça les sourcils tout en baissant son regard. « Si tu insistes… »

« L'objet en question est dans ma chambre. Suis-je autorisé à monter le chercher? »

Une lueur traversa son regard et sa réticence à accepter mon cadeau disparut. Elle entrelaça ses doigts aux miens et me regarda à travers ses cils. « Naturellement. Allons-y. »

Je ne savais pas exactement pourquoi, mais une vague d'excitation me submergea, et sans y aucune pensée, je repris Bella dans mes bras pour la porter jusqu'au seuil de ma chambre. Après l'avoir déposé doucement, j'allai chercher le diamant, un des peu nombreux liens qu'il me restait avec mon passé – le seul lien qui pouvait faire le pont entre ce que j'avais connu et ce que je vivais maintenant.

Lorsque je me retournai, Bella était debout, légèrement tremblante et toisait le lit. Un instant plus tard, elle sembla prendre une décision et alla s'asseoir au centre de l'édredon. Elle semblait se préparer à faire quelque chose de terrible. J'espérais que son aversion pour les cadeaux disparaîtrait lorsqu'elle réaliserait que dans notre famille, les ressources étaient pratiquement illimitées.

« Bien », dit-elle à contre cœur. « Montre-moi un peu ça. »

Je ris de sa position, me demandant à quoi elle s'attendait, avant de la rejoindre sur le lit. Son cœur s'accéléra lorsqu'elle vit mon expression. « De la récupération », répétai-je, juste au cas où elle songerait à revenir sur sa parole.

Avec précaution, je m'emparai délicatement de son bras gauche. Je sentais son pouls battre frénétiquement à travers son poignet. Mes doigts frôlèrent le loup sculpté, mais à l'heure actuelle, sa présence ne me dérangeait pas. Tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser, c'était d'attacher le diamant à son bracelet, pour finalement être en mesure de partager une partie de mon histoire avec Bella, mon avenir absolu.

Lorsque je relâchai son bras, je vis son regard croiser le reflet de lumière venant du diamant. Je regrettais presque de lui avoir donné à l'intérieur – le reflet aurait été beaucoup époustouflante sous la lumière du soleil dans notre clairière. Il m'était plus difficile qu'à l'habitude de déchiffrer son expression, mais son souffle calme étira mes lèvres en un sourire.

« Il appartenait à ma mère », murmurai-je. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ma voix trahisse mes émotions, alors j'ajoutai rapidement en haussant les épaules : « J'ai hérité quelques babioles de ce genre. J'en ai distribué à Esmé et Alice. Rien de bien exceptionnel, donc. »

Je souris légèrement, même si ma demi-vérité semblait fausse. Je voulais qu'elle sache ce que ça signifiait pour moi. Je voulais qu'elle comprenne que les choses que j'avais données à ma famille n'avaient pas la même signification que cet objet. Je voyais encore le visage de ma mère lorsque je regardais dans ses multiples facettes. Je pouvais presque, presque, me rappeler le son de sa voix le jour où mon père lui avait donné. Un jour, lorsque Bella serait plus habituée à accepter les choses que je lui donnais, je lui dirais la vérité. Cependant, j'étais heureux de la voir le porter.

J'étais perdu dans mes souvenirs et il me fallut une minute pour m'apercevoir que Bella me regardait. Dans son regard, il y avait une lueur de culpabilité, comme si elle savait ce que cet objet signifiait et qu'elle était désolé d'emporter sa signification avec elle.

« Mais j'ai pensé qu'il serait un juste symbole », continuai-je en souriant pour qu'elle sache que j'étais heureux. « Il est dur et froid, et il étincelle au soleil. »

Bella cligna les yeux, scrutant le diamant et ensuite moi. « N'oublie pas le plus important », murmura-t-elle. « Il est magnifique. »

« Mon cœur est aussi silencieux que ce pendentif. Comme lui, il t'appartient. »

Elle leva son bras pour attraper la lumière de la petite lampe à côté du lit. Ses yeux ne le quittèrent pas lorsqu'elle me dit : « Merci. Pour les deux. »

« Merci à toi », dis-je en laissant finalement échapper le souffle que je retenais. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point j'avais eu peur qu'elle le refuse. « Je suis soulagé que tu l'acceptes aussi facilement. C'est un bon entraînement pour toi. » Je lui souris, la défiant d'argumenter, mais au lieu de cela, elle enfouit sa tête sous mon bras pour la presser contre mon torse. Je la serrai le plus fort que je pouvais sans craindre de lui faire mal. Chaque muscle de mon corps était douloureux par l'envie de la tenir encore plus fort et de ne jamais la lâcher._ Bientôt,_ me rappelai-je. Elle ne serait plus fragile pour longtemps. L'enthousiasme auquel je m'habituais depuis peu se mit à couler dans mes veines à cette pensée.

« J'aimerais que nous discutions de quelque chose », me dit-elle doucement, me ramenant à la réalité – ce qui était probablement une très bonne chose. Il fallait que je reste concentré. Je ne devais pas baisser ma garde en pensant à l'avenir, lorsque les choses seraient différentes. « Et ce serait sympa que tu commences par être un peu tolérant et ouvert », ajouta-t-elle.

Une angoisse sans nom me traversa. Je pensai à toutes les choses auxquelles elle avait prétendu que je n'avais pas l'esprit ouvert et auxquelles j'avais cédé. Mon aversion à ce qu'elle passe du temps avec les loups, ma détermination à ce qu'elle reste humaine.

« Je promets de faire de mon mieux », dis-je en faisant attention à ne pas faire une promesse que je ne pourrais peut-être pas tenir.

« Il ne s'agit en aucun cas de rompre les règles », dit-elle sur la défensive, ce qui n'aida en rien à calmer mes nerfs. « Cela ne concerne que nous deux. Alors, voilà… » Elle hésita, bien qu'il était évident qu'elle voulait mener la conversation. « … j'ai été impressionnée par la façon dont nous sommes parvenus à un compromis, l'autre nuit, et je me suis dit qu'il serait bien d'essayer d'appliquer ce principe à une situation différente. »

Son ton sonnait comme si elle voulait conclure une affaire. Le coin de ma bouche s'étira dans un sourire. « Que cherches-tu à négocier? » Elle ne répondit pas, mais son cœur et sa respiration s'accélérèrent. « Écoute ton cœur », dis-je doucement, en luttant pour ne pas l'obliger à me regarder. « Il volette comme les ailes d'un colibri. Ça va? »

« Oui », me répondit-elle, beaucoup trop rapidement.

« Continue, alors. »

« D'accord. Bon… je souhaitais aborder cette condition ridicule que tu exiges de moi. »

Je savais qu'elle n'était pas très emballée par l'idée du mariage, mais le fait qu'elle dise que c'était _ridicule_ était douloureux. « Le mariage n'est ridicule qu'à tes yeux. Passons. Donc? »

« Ce sujet est-il susceptible d'être discuté? »

« J'ai déjà accepté une condition énorme en convenant de m'occuper de ta transformation. Il me semble que, en échange, tu pourrais concéder à ton tour certains points. »

« Je ne pensais pas à celui-là », dit-elle fermement. « Pour moi il est acquis. J'avais en tête d'autres détails. »

Je voulais argumenter, mais elle avait raison. Aujourd'hui, il n'était pas question de savoir si oui ou non elle allait être transformée. Cette décision avait été prise depuis longtemps – sans que mon vote, quoiqu'inutile, n'ait été pris en considération. La condition était : si elle m'épousait, je la transformerais, chose qu'en réalité nous voulions tous les _deux_. Cette pensée me rappela à quel point j'étais idiot.

Je regardai Bella dans les yeux, me rappelant que sa transformation était imminente. C'est dans cet état d'esprit que je lui demandai : « Lesquels? »

Elle s'arrêta tandis que ses joues rougissaient à nouveau. « Clarifions d'abord tes exigences. »

Je me sentais déjà tellement idiot d'essayer de la contraindre à m'épouser en refusant quelque chose que je devrais lui donner. Si Bella voulait me rejoindre dans cette vie, pourquoi n'étais-je pas celui avec qui elle allait la commencer? Mais je ne pouvais pas reculer.

« Tu les connais », lui dis-je.

« Le mariage », dit-elle avec une voix pleine de sarcasmes. J'aurais pu être énervé, mais au moins, nous en parlions. Peut-être que les étoiles s'alignaient pour que je puisse enfin lui expliquer mon raisonnement.

« Oui », dis-je en décidant que si nous devions parler de cela, clarifier les détails comme elle le voulait, je pouvais bien lui faire part de ce que je voulais. Alors avec un sourire, j'ajoutai : « Pour commencer. »

« Parce qu'il y a plus? », demanda-t-elle, de toute évidence prise au dépourvu.

« Eh bien, puisque tu seras mon épouse », dis-je en appréciant le son de ce mot entre mes lèvres. « Tout ce qui m'appartient t'appartiendra… comme l'argent de tes études. Ainsi, plus de problème pour aller à Dartmouth. »

« Autre chose? », me demanda-t-elle en tressaillant. « Tandis qu'on est dans la veine des idioties? »

« Je ne dirais pas non à un peu de temps. »

« Hors de question. Cette clause est susceptible de couper court à toute négociation. »

Je soupirai, vaincu, quoique je ne m'étais pas attendu à une autre réponse. Elle avait été _très_ claire sur l'importance des délais pour elle.

Bella avait insisté sur le fait qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir plus que l'année qu'elle avait déjà de plus que moi. « Un an? Deux ans? », insistai-je inutilement.

Elle secoua la tête. « Inutile d'insister. La suite, s'il te plaît. »

« C'est tout. À moins que tu aies envie de parler voitures… »

Bella ne souriait pas, mais je ne pus contenir le mien lorsque je réalisai… que nous venions de négocier. Oui, elle hésitait. Par contre, elle ne coopérait pas du tout, mais nous avions néanmoins négocié. Et à partir de ma demande en mariage. Si elle envisageait réellement de me dire oui, alors je ne pouvais pas m'imaginer lui refuser quelque chose.

Je tendis la main pour caresser la sienne, ce qui la fit frissonner. Mon regard se posa sur le diamant suspendu à son bracelet, et de là, mes yeux dérivèrent jusqu'à son annulaire – vide. Je commençai à croire qu'il ne serait plus vide pour longtemps.

« À toi. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que tu désirais autre chose qu'être transformée en monstre. Tu as éveillé ma curiosité. » Il m'était difficile de cacher la peur dans ma voix, le poids du moment était lourd pour moi. J'étais certain de lui donner tout ce que je pouvais, mais… Et si elle voulait quelque chose que je ne pouvais _pas lui donner_?

Mon esprit commença à courir dans diverses possibilités. Et la seule chose que me venait à l'esprit en ce moment, c'était qu'elle ne voulait dire au revoir à quelqu'un. Peut-être Charlie, ou sa mère. Que ferais-je si elle voulait leur faire connaître notre secret pour qu'elle puisse un jour – lorsque l'obsession pour le sang du nouveau né sera passée – les revoir? Jamais nous ne pourrions risquer leur sécurité ainsi Nous avions à peine réussi à échapper à la punition des Volturi. Et ce, seulement parce qu'Alice l'avait vu devenir comme nous. Une nouvelle vague de panique m'envahit. Voulait-elle _transformer_ un de ses parents, de sorte à ce qu'elle n'ait pas à leur dire adieu? Cette pensée ne fut que passagère – je savais que Bella ne demanderait jamais quelque chose d'aussi égoïste. Cependant, quelle question pouvait la rendre aussi anxieuse?

Durant tout le temps où mes pensées me torturèrent, je ne la regardai pas, et lorsque je voulus rencontrer son regard, je constatai qu'elle non plus ne me regardait pas. La curiosité m'étouffait et j'étais sur le point de la supplier de mettre fin à mon calvaire, lorsque je remarquai qu'elle rougissait comme j'aimais tant. Instinctivement, je tendis la main pour toucher son visage, pour sentir sa chaleur sous mes doigts glacés.

« Tu rougis », dis-je. Ma curiosité amplifiait tandis que mes nerfs diminuaient. Elle n'allait pas me demander quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas lui donner, seulement quelque chose qui l'embarrassait. Peut-être désirait-elle avoir une voiture luxueuse, ou une bague très dispendieuse, et qu'elle ne savait pas comment l'admettre. Elle resta silencieuse, alors j'ajoutai doucement : « Je t'en prie, Bella, le suspense est intolérable. »

En réponse, elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure tandis que son cœur battait la chamade, ce qui alimenta mon besoin de savoir. « Bella? »

« Eh bien… disons que je suis un peu soucieuse… par rapport à l'après », dit-elle en rencontrant finalement mon regard.

Mes poings se serrèrent. Elle voulait parler de ses premiers et terribles mois. Alice et Carlisle m'avaient encouragé à être honnête avec elle. Plus elle en saurait, mieux elle serait préparée. En théorie, c'était logique, mais je n'étais pas prêt à discuter avec elle de l'horreur de la transformation, la brûlure, la douleur de la soif… Je pouvais à peine le gérer moi-même, mais si elle voulait savoir…

« Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète? », lui demandai-je, tout de même réticent à lui donner les réponses qu'elle estimait avoir besoin.

« Tous autant que vous êtes, vous paraissez persuadés que la seule chose qui m'intéressera, une fois transformée, sera de massacrer les humains qui auront le malheur de croiser ma route. » Je frémis en imaginant Bella, les yeux rouges et tremblante de soif tandis que nous essayions de la contenir. « Je crains… », continua-t-elle. « …de ne plus être _moi_ à force de me préoccuper autant du grabuge que je risque de provoquer… et de ne plus… ne plus te _désirer_ comme c'est le cas maintenant. »

Je me détendis légèrement. Si elle s'inquiétait de ses sentiments pour moi, je pouvais lui assurer qu'après un certain temps, ils reviendraient. En fait, j'étais à peu près certain qu'ils reviendraient, multipliés. J'avais passé des décennies à observer la façon dont les vampires s'aimaient – complètement et passionnément. Lorsque l'un d'entre nous trouvait son partenaire, et pas seulement pour la durée d'une vie, mais pour l'éternité, tout était amplifié. J'étais réellement impatient que Bella comprenne – enfin – à quel point je l'aimais, à quel point je ne _vivais_ que pour elle. Mon existence ne serait plus rien sans elle, et lorsqu'elle rejoindrait le monde des immortels, j'espérais qu'elle le comprenne plus clairement.

« Ce stade ne dure pas, Bella », lui promis-je.

« Edward », dit-elle. Elle semblait frustrée, probablement doutant de moi, bien que je sois la preuve que l'appel du sang ne nous dominait pas toujours. « J'aimerais que tu fasses quelque chose avant que je cesse d'être humaine. »

Je l'observai, attendant le _quelque chose_ qu'elle voulait que je fasse et qu'elle craignait de me demander. Quelque part, dans le fond de mon esprit, j'avais l'impression de savoir ce que c'était. Comme si c'était une plaisanterie que tout le monde comprenait, excepté moi.

Bella était assise, le visage plus rouge que jamais. « Ce que tu voudras », lui dis-je.

« Juré? », me demanda-t-elle, ne voulant pas rencontrer mon regard.

Ça aurait dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille, mais l'amoureux fou que j'étais, répondit : « Oui. Dis-moi ce que tu désires, tu l'auras. »

Maintenant, elle me fixait du regard, semblant plus effrayée que jamais, bien qu'auparavant, je lui avais certainement donné des raisons pour avoir peur. J'étais déconcerté, même lorsqu'elle murmura : « Toi. »

« Je suis à toi », dis-je en souriant, jusqu'à se qu'elle détourne le regard. J'étais sur le point de tendre la main pour relever son menton, pour la regarder dans les yeux, mais elle se déplaça pour s'agenouiller devant moi. La détermination écrite sur son visage remplaçait les rougeurs qu'elle avait l'instant d'avant. Elle enroula ses bras autour de mon cou, pressa fermement ses lèvres contre les miennes et toutes pensées cohérentes disparut de mon cerveau. Il y avait une urgence dans son baiser que je n'avais jamais ressentis auparavant venant d'elle. Un besoin, un désir que j'avais déjà éprouvé, mais m'étais efforcé de repousser.

Je savais que ça frustrait Bella que je lui donne qu'une petite fraction de ce que je ressentais pour elle, mais pour sa sécurité, je n'avais pas le choix. Si je me laissais aller comme j'en avais envie avec elle, le monstre en moi pourrait resurgir et prendre le relais. J'avais depuis longtemps mis ma soif de côté, bannit par la peur de perdre ma bien aimée. J'avais déjà pensé l'avoir perdue une fois, et je serais _damné_ si je devais la perde à nouveau.

Chaque baiser était comme un murmure par rapport à ce que j'avais envie de lui donner, ce que j'avais envie de sentir. Chaque contact était entaché par ma retenue, qui était nécessaire pour la maintenir en vie. Je voudrais la serrer dans mes bras et ne plus jamais la lâcher, mais j'avais peur qu'elle suffoque. J'avais envie de la sentir plus, la sentir comme une personne devrait sentir l'être aimé. Mais je ne voulais pas. Je ne _pouvais_ pas.

Mais Bella m'embrassait sauvagement, et mes entrailles hurlaient, suppliaient pour plus, et de ne pas réprimer mes envies. Elle m'embrassait frénétiquement, passionnément et j'avais l'impression de tricher parce que je n'arrivais pas à me détendre, j'avais l'impression de la tromper parce que je ne pouvais pas lui donner plus. Lorsqu'elle me libéra de son emprise, je pensais qu'elle abandonnait, frustrée et déçue par moi. J'étais presque soulagé que mon esprit commence à s'éclaircir – j'avais été trop loin. Puis, ses lèvres se retrouvèrent sur les miennes à nouveau, toujours urgentes, toujours suppliantes. Je sentis ses doigts brûlants descendre le long de mon cou. Ma tête était dans le brouillard et je ne réalisai pas ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Le geste ne m'était pas familier. Inconnu et incongru. J'étais froid comme la glace, alors pourquoi voudrait-elle m'enlever ma chemise? Soudain, je me figeai.

Bella. Enlevait. Ma. Chemise.

« Sois raisonnable, Bella », lui dis-je en la repoussant le plus doucement possible vu les circonstances.

« Tu as promis. » Elle savait que ça ne changerait rien, du moins, je l'espérais.

« Pas cela », dis-je en reboutonnant ma chemise. Je détestai que ma voix soit si cinglante, et je savais que ma colère m'étais destinée pour l'avoir laissé aller aussi loin. J'aurais dû comprendre. Je n'aurais pas dû lui laisser croire que nous allions – que je…

Mes pensées s'arrêtèrent lorsque je vis une expression de fureur absolue sur le visage de Bella. « Oh que si! », cracha-t-elle. Puis, pris par surprise, elle commença à essayer d'enlever son corsage.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre, alors je pris ses poignets pour les plaquer le long de son corps et répétai : « J'ai dit non. »

Curieusement, c'était la conversation la plus juvénile que nous n'avions jamais eue. _Nous le faisons. Nous ne le faisons pas._ Ça aurait pu être amusant, mais Bella avait braqué son regard sur moi comme si j'étais la personne la plus cruelle sur Terre.

« Tu voulais savoir ce qui me préoccupait », finit-elle par murmurer. Son ton était un étrange mélange d'irritation et de déception.

« Je croyais à quelque chose d'un peu plus réaliste. »

« Ainsi, tu as le droit d'exprimer des exigences ridicules comme le mariage, mais moi, je ne suis pas autorisée à parler de ce que… »

J'étais incapable d'en écouter d'avantage. Je ne pouvais pas l'entendre me dire que la seule chose au monde qu'elle voulait était la seule chose que je ne pouvais pas lui donner. Je tenais ses deux mains dans l'une des miennes et posa l'autre sur sa bouche « Non! », dis-je fermement, bien que ma voix transmettait mon désespoir. Heureusement, elle ne dit pas un mot. Elle avait cessé de tenter de déboutonner ma chemise et la sienne, bien que j'avais l'impression que nous étions loin d'avoir terminé cette conversation. Je soupirai en lui relevant le menton pour qu'elle me regarde. « Qu'y a-t-il, Bella? »

« Rien », dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Lorsque je la regardai dans les yeux, je m'attendais à y voir de la colère. Je le méritais. Je pouvais accepter sa colère, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que je vis et je me mis à angoisser. Je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt sur l'émotion qui bouillonnait sous la surface, mais les larmes remplissaient ses yeux et la rougeur était revenue sur ses joues.

« T'ai-je offensée », lui demandai-je stupéfait.

« Non », cracha-t-elle. Elle baissa le regard à nouveau et je pouvais voir qu'elle faisait un grand effort pour ne pas laisser ses larmes déborder. Je ne m'habituerais jamais au fait qu'elle ne semble pas voir à quel point je la voulais, et ce, de toutes les manières possibles. Juste parce que je ne pouvais pas lui montrer exactement à quel point je la désirais. Bien sûr que je la désirais. Elle était tout pour moi. Dans un seul mouvement, je la pris dans mes bras, appuyant sa joue contre mon épaule, tout en la caressant. Comme pouvait-elle douter de moi, je ne le savais pas, mais j'espérais que ce petit geste la réconforterait et réparerait une partie de la peine que je lui avais faite.

« Tu sais bien pourquoi je suis obligé de refuser », murmurai-je. « Tu sais aussi combien j'ai envie de toi. »

« C'est vrai? »

« Évidemment, petite sotte trop sensible! » Je compris à l'instant qu'elle ne doutait pas seulement de mon désir pour elle – elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi les garçons s'intéressaient à elle, pourquoi ils se battaient pour avoir son attention, pourquoi ils me détestaient tous. Je ris, bien que je n'aimais pas particulièrement penser au nombre de gens qui avaient été furieux lorsque Bella m'avait repris après ma longue absence. Pourtant, je voulais que Bella comprenne que la façon dont elle se voyait était totalement absurde.

« N'est-ce pas le cas de tout le monde, d'ailleurs », continuai-je. « J'ai l'impression que les prétendants se bousculent au portillon, guettant mon premier gros faux pas. C'est à qui saura intriguer au mieux pour t'avoir. Tu es trop désirable, Bella. »

« C'est toi qui dis des sottises, à présent. » Sa voix était toujours chancelante, frustrée et complètement septique.

« Faut-il que je lance une pétition pour que tu me croies? Faut-il que j'énumère les noms de ceux qui n'attendent que mon retrait? Tu en connais certains, d'autres risqueraient de te surprendre. » Des camarades à qui elle n'avait jamais adressé la parole, comme un garçon dont elle ne connaissait même pas le nom et qui avait été jumelé avec elle en cours de gym. Il était presque aussi ennuyant que Mike Newton, essayant d'être chevaleresque en tentant d'empêcher Bella de se faire mal.

Bella secoua la tête, clairement pas intéressée par ses soi-disant prétendants. « Tu essayes de me distraire. Revenons à nos moutons. Je résume. Tu exiges le mariage… », dit-elle en frissonnant. « …le règlement de mes frais de scolarité, et tu ne refuserais pas de m'offrir une voiture un peu plus rapide que la mienne. » Elle leva finalement les yeux vers moi et j'étais heureux de voir qu'elle ne pleurait plus. « J'ai tout bon? Sacrée liste, non? »

« Seul le premier point est une exigence », lui rappelai-je. Je sentis mon excitation monter car je la sentais hésitante, comme si elle _considérait_ l'idée de me dire oui. « Les deux autres ne sont que de simples requêtes. »

« Moi, je n'ai qu'une exigence, qui est… »

« Exigence? », répétai-je, me demandant comment discuter d'une chose impossible était devenue une chose que Bella exigeait de moi. Qu'allait-il falloir pour la convaincre que je ne pourrais jamais risquer sa vie d'une telle façon?

« Oui », dit-elle. Son stress semblait avoir disparu. Je scrutai son visage pour essayer de comprendre d'où lui venait sa soudaine confiance. « Me marier est une épreuve. Je ne m'y résoudrai que si je reçois quelque chose en échange. »

Nous y étions. Bella m'épouserait, mais seulement si j'acceptais de mettre sa vie en danger. Peut-être que tout ça était ma faute. J'avais toujours voulu que Bella ait confiance en ma capacité à la protéger. Je ne doutais pas qu'elle sache que je pouvais arrêter tout danger venant d'une source extérieure, que je ferais n'importe quoi pour qu'elle ne souffre pas. J'aimais qu'elle ait confiance en moi, mais elle semblait bercer l'illusion que _je_ pouvais avoir confiance en moi si je baissais ma garde, et ce n'était pas le cas.

Lorsque j'étais avec Bella, j'étais sur mes gardes. Si Bella et moi étions ensemble de cette façon, je ne pouvais qu'imaginer à quel point mon esprit oublierait rapidement de faire attention à elle. Si tous mes sens devait être pris en charge par le désir, une faim qui serait complètement nouvelle pour moi, comment arriverais-je à contrôler ma force, et – c'était extrêmement douloureux d'y songer vu que j'avais travaillé tellement fort pour la réduire au silence – ma soif?

« Non », murmurai-je, et pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, ma voix trembla légèrement. J'espérais que Bella ne l'avait pas remarqué et j'essayai d'insuffler plus de finalité à mes prochains mots. « C'est impossible maintenant. Plus tard, oui. Quand tu seras moins fragile. Sois un peu patiente, Bella. »

« Ce ne sera pas la même chose quand je serai moins fragile. J'ignore qui je serai, alors! »

« Tu resteras toi, Bella. »

« Comment veux-tu que j'y croie, alors que je serai capable de tuer Charlie, Jacob, Angela? »

« Cela passera. Et je doute que tu auras envie de t'abreuver au sang du clébard. » Je tressaillis, espérant que nous ne serions jamais aussi désespérer pour s'abaisser à ce point. Je préfèrerais partir avec Bella en Antarctique et chasser les pingouins. « Même les nouveaux nés ont meilleur goût que ça. »

Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle sourit, ou qu'elle soit en colère contre moi pour essayer d'alléger l'atmosphère, mais j'avais sous estimé sa détermination. « Sauf que ce sera ce que je désirerai le plus, du sang, encore du sang. »

Il fut un temps où j'aurais été d'accord avec elle, mais à cause d'elle, j'avais appris qu'il y avait une force encore plus puissante que la soif. « Que tu sois encore vivante aujourd'hui est la preuve du contraire. »

« Tu as plus de quatre-vingts ans! », dit-elle d'un ton presque boudeur. Comme si l'idée de devoir attendre aussi longtemps pour me désirer à nouveau était impensable. Dans un sens, c'était flatteur. Néanmoins, j'aurais voulu qu'elle comprenne que son concept du temps était biaisé. Les choses étaient différentes lorsque nous avions l'éternité devant soi. Les années d'un nouveau né étaient comme un grain de sable sur une plage sans fin.

J'étais sur le point d'argumenter, de faire valoir mon point, mais quelque chose dans son expression m'en empêcha. Il y avait un tel désespoir, un tel désir, que j'en perdis mes mots. « Je parlais du physique, ici », murmura-t-elle. D'une certaine manière, son ton était toujours suppliant. « Pas du mental. Je sais que j'arriverai à être moi-même au bout d'un moment. N'empêche, physiquement, ma soif l'emportera sur tout le reste. »

Dans ses yeux, derrière le regard chaleureux que j'affectionnais tant, je pouvais voir le désir qu'elle éprouvait pour moi. Je voyais ce que jamais j'aurais cru voir – quelqu'un m'aimait assez fort pour me faire confiance avec son cœur, son corps et son âme. Et je voulais lui donner tout ça en retour. Elle savait que mon cœur lui appartenait. Mon âme – si j'en avais encore une – était depuis longtemps sienne aussi. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qu'elle me demandait, et je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir lui donner.

« Je serai donc différente », dit-elle catégoriquement, interprétant mal mon silence. « Parce que là, maintenant, je ne désire physiquement rien d'autre que toi. La nourriture, l'eau, l'oxygène ne sont rien, en comparaison. Intellectuellement, j'ai certes d'autres priorités, mais sensuellement… »

Je remarquai que, grâce à notre discussion, nous n'avions pas bougé d'un pouce. Mes doigts étaient encore sur sa joue et dans un mouvement rapide, elle tourna la tête pour déposer un baiser dans ma paume. Son souffle chaud satura ma peau et je sentis un inexplicable nœud se former dans mes entrailles. Ce geste était simple, rien qui ne sorte de l'ordinaire, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, il était tout à fait nouveau – nouveau et merveilleux. Instinctivement, je voulus entrelacer mes doigts dans ses cheveux et la rapprocher de moi. Malheureusement, cela me rendit plus conscient de la difficulté de ce que Bella me demandait. À partir de ce point, chaque étape serait nouvelle, et chaque nouvelle sensation me faisait perdre de plus en plus mon contrôle.

Je pris une profonde inspiration en essayant de me rappeler, que peu importe ce que nous voulions, la sécurité de Bella était la seule chose qui comptait vraiment. « Je pourrais te tuer, Bella », dis-je. J'aurais voulu que ma voix soit plus stable.

« Je ne pense pas. »

L'entêtement de Bella fut exactement ce dont j'avais besoin pour retrouver mes esprits. J'avais passé tant de temps à gagner sa confiance _(N/T Ah… cher Edward, n'as-tu pas compris qu'elle a tout de suite eu confiance en toi?)_, mais dans cette situation, je ne pouvais pas la laisser oublier de quoi j'étais capable. Sans lâcher son regard, je tendis la main derrière mon dos, et tirai sur l'une des fleurs de métal qui ornait la tête de lit, aussi facilement que s'il avait s'agit d'une vraie fleur. Je refermai ma main dessus pour la réduire en tas de poussière. Une lueur de colère brilla dans les yeux de Bella.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je connais ta force. Inutile de casser les meubles. »

« Que voulais-tu dire, alors? » Je cherchai dans son visage la trace de peur qu'elle aurait dû avoir si elle comprenait vraiment ce qu'elle me demandait.

« Pas que tu ne serais pas capable de me faire du mal si tu le désirais… », expliqua-t-elle. « Mais que tu ne le souhaites pas. Tu le souhaites si peu, même que tu n'y arriverais pas, à mon avis. »

Je commençai à secouer la tête, prêt à réfuter ses dires, mais dans une certaine mesure, elle avait raison. Je ne lui avais jamais expliqué dans ces termes exacts, mais l'agonie que j'avais ressentie lorsque je l'avais cru morte avait été épouvantable. Je préfèrerais ressentir mille fois la brûlure de ma transformation que de revivre ça. Depuis, la soif que j'avais crue insatiable, avait presque disparue. Et lorsque je recommençais à la sentir, mes pensées me rappelaient rapidement pourquoi je reniais ce que mon corps voulait. Rien n'était aussi important que la sécurité de Bella, et spécialement mes désirs égoïstes.

Ce qui nous ramenait à notre sujet de conversation. Je me détestai pour avoir considérer – même pour une fraction de seconde – céder. « Je ne parierais pas sur ça, Bella », protestai-je autant pour moi-même que pour elle.

« Bah! Tu n'en sais rien du tout! », dit-elle, insufflant une trace de doute. Cependant, je restai sur mes positions, prêt à me battre pour la sécurité de Bella, même si elle ne le faisait pas.

« Exact. Raison de plus pour ne pas courir le risque, non? »

Bella me regardait avec un regard calculateur, comme si elle essayait de lire derrière mes mots. J'espérais qu'elle ne doutait pas encore des raisons de mon refus. Elle devait savoir que lui refuser quelque chose était difficile pour moi.

« S'il te plaît », chuchota-t-elle. « Je ne veux que cela. Je t'en prie. » Elle ferma les yeux, complètement défaite. Je ne savais pas si elle avait conscience qu'elle venait d'ébranler ma résolution. Tandis que je l'observai, tout ce que j'avais à l'esprit, c'était que Bella me demandait de lui donner une dernière expérience humaine – une expérience qu'elle me demandait à moi, et ce, même si cela signifiait que sa vie serait mise en danger – et j'avais de plus en plus de difficulté à lui refuser.

Un moment passa et seul le bruit de nos respirations hachurées résonnaient dans la pièce. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement et elle murmura à nouveau « Je t'en prie. »

Je pris une profonde inspiration pour m'éclaircir les esprits et fouiller dans ma liste de raisons pour ne pas prendre une telle chance avec la sécurité de Bella. C'était déjà assez difficile de l'embrasser, lui toucher le visage, la serrer dans mes bras, sans oublier momentanément ma force. Comment pouvais-je m'attendre à me contenir si tous mes sens étaient emplis d'elle? Elle était si adorable et tellement vulnérable – et si je n'arrivais pas à m'empêcher d'avoir besoin de plus, de la serrer trop fort?

Non. Non. Je me sentais faible et dégoûté de moi-même. C'était déplorable que nous en discutions encore. Ce n'était pas une possibilité. Pas avant qu'elle soit transformée. Tandis que ma dernière once de volonté refaisait surface, Bella dit la chose, qui depuis le début, je savais me vaincrait.

« Je n'exige pas de garanties. Si ça ne marche pas, tant pis. Mais essayons, au moins. Ensuite, je te donnerai ce que tu souhaites. Je t'épouserai. »

J'étais certain qu'elle parlait encore – peut-être énonçait-elle les choses auxquelles elle était disposée à céder pour que je lui donne ce qu'elle souhaitait. Cependant, je n'entendis rien. Tout ce que j'avais entendu, c'était _je t'épouserai_.

Et puis, _s'il te plaît_.

Dans ce moment de cruelle ironie, j'oubliai ma force et resserrai mon étreinte autour d'elle. Si je lui fis mal, elle ne s'en plaignit pas. J'étais vraiment un monstre.

« C'est intolérable », murmurai-je à son oreille. « Il y a tant de choses que je voudrais te donner, et tu me demandes _cela_. Imagines-tu à quel point il m'est douloureux de te le refuser quand tu me supplies ainsi? »

« Alors, accepte. » Sa voix était tellement sûre, tellement convaincue que ça fonctionnerait que je réalisai que je n'avais plus la force d'argumenter. « Je t'en prie », répéta-t-elle à nouveau, mais ce n'était pas nécessaire. Il était déjà trop tard.

« Bella… », soupirai-je, en caressa sa peau si parfaite avec mes lèvres, m'emplissant de son odeur jusqu'à ce que tout en moi me fasse mal. Elle se pressa contre moi et j'essayai avec une dernière parcelle de pensée consciente d'être doux avec elle. Ces lèvres trouvèrent les miennes avec un tel désespoir que cela ne me facilita pas du tout la tâche. Elle essayait toujours de me faire céder, et tout ce dont j'avais envie, c'était lui donner ce qu'elle désirait. Je pris son visage entre mes mains, lui rendant son baiser avec autant de ferveur qu'elle. C'était nouveau, angoissant, étonnant – et je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter.

Un hôte non invité, la soif, ratissa violemment ma gorge, et la douleur à laquelle j'essayai constamment d'échapper cria plus fort que jamais. Pourtant, je ne ressentais pas l'envie de céder. Je ressentis une petite victoire lorsque je réalisai que nous avions raison – mon besoin de la protéger tiendrait le monstre à distance. Je n'aurais jamais aucune garantie que je ne la serrerais pas trop fort, l'embrasserais pas avec trop d'enthousiasme, mais au moins, ma soif semblait toujours être sous contrôle.

Avec un nouveau sentiment de confiance, je souris tandis que Bella enroulait ses bras autour de mon cou. Ses lèvres brûlantes caressaient ma peau et elle tremblait dans mes bras. Lorsque ses lèvres se séparèrent momentanément des miennes je vis ses joues rougies – rougies par l'excitation et non par la nervosité ou l'embarras. Tandis que Bella reprenait son souffle, je déposai des baisers dans son cou et sur sa clavicule. Elle soupira de contentement comme ses mains déboutonnaient ma chemise.

Avant que je réalise ce qu'elle était en train de faire, ma chemise fut ouverte et le bout de ses doigts se promenait sur mon torse. Pas habitué à cette sensation, je fus surpris quand quelque chose ressemblant à un frisson parcourut mes veines. Pour la première fois depuis ma très longue seconde vie, je me sentais faible. Et lorsqu'elle m'attira à elle pour déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes à nouveaux, j'eus l'impression d'être sa marionnette. J'étais à peine conscient de mon emprise sur elle en la tirant pas la taille pour la rapprocher de moi. Je la sentis lever le bras pour commencer à dégrafer son corsage.

Sans réfléchir, j'ouvris les yeux et mon regard se posa sur sa main gauche. Son annulaire vide me rappela exactement la façon dont nous étions arrivés là. Bella avait accepté de m'épouser. _De m'épouser_. Les mots résonnaient dans mes oreilles et je fus interloqué de réaliser que je ne lui avais pas fait une demande digne de ce nom. J'avais tellement voulu trouver les mots justes, les dire au bon moment et au bon endroit. Maintenant, j'étais en quelque sorte fiancé et je n'avais pas vraiment fait ma demande. Tout s'était passé si vite. Mon corps se tendit lorsque je réalisai que je faisais les choses à l'envers. Nous faisions _tout_ de travers.

J'eus un moment de clarté et je me souvins _d'où_ et _quand_ nous étions. Bella m'avait peut-être convaincu que c'était possible d'essayer, mais il y avait quelque chose à faire en premier lieu. Je n'étais pas sûr que Bella comprendrait – je ne savais même pas par où commencer –, mais je savais que je voulais être marié à Bella avant d'aller plus loin.

« Bella », murmurai-je doucement à son oreille. « Voudrais-tu s'il te plaît cesser de te déshabiller. »

« Tu préfères t'en charger? », demanda-t-elle hors d'haleine.

« Pas ce soir », dis-je en embrassant légèrement sa joue. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit déçue, mais nous ne pouvions pas – du moins, pas pour l'instant.

« Edward, ne… » Le désespoir était de retour dans sa voix, alors je l'interrompis rapidement, incapable d'écouter le ton si triste de sa voix une seconde de plus.

« Je n'ai pas dit non, juste pas ce soir. »

Je comptai trois profondes respirations avant qu'elle ne parle à nouveau. « Donne-moi une bonne raison justifiant cette décision. »

« Je ne suis pas né d'hier », dis-je en riant tandis que la tension se dissipa légèrement. « De nous deux, lequel à ton avis est le moins enclin à accorder à l'autre ce que ce dernier réclame? » J'avais été tellement près de céder que j'en avais presque oublié la façon dont ça _devait_ se passer. Je ne voulais pas que Bella voit à quel point elle m'avait troublé, alors j'essayai d'alléger les choses. Après tout, nous discutions encore des détails de notre compromis.

« Tu viens de promettre de m'épouser avant ta transformation », dis-je en essayant – en vain – de cacher mon sourire en disant ces mots. « Mais si je cède aujourd'hui, quelle garantie ai-je que tu ne fileras pas trouver Carlisle au matin? Je suis bien moins réticent que toi à t'offrir ce que tu exiges. Donc… tu passes en premier. »

Elle poussa un soupir exaspéré. « Quoi? Il faut que je me marie d'abord? »

« Oui. C'est à prendre ou à laisser. Nous faisons des compromis, je te rappelle. » Puis sans un mot, je l'enlaçai pour reprendre là où nous avions laissé, mais cette fois, j'avais l'esprit plus clair. J'étais conscient de la respiration hachurée de Bella et encore plus de la façon qu'avait son cœur de battre tandis qu'elle entrelaça ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Je faillis rire de moi-même pour ne pas avoir compris ce qu'elle me demandait plus tôt.

« C'est une très mauvaise idée », murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

« Ta réaction ne me surprend pas », dis-je en souriant. « Tu es tellement têtue. »

« Je ne comprends pas. Je croyais tenir le bon bout… pour une fois, et voilà que… »

« Tu es désormais fiancée. » Je n'avais pas pus m'en empêcher. Ça faisait si longtemps que j'attendais pour prononcer ces mots.

« Pouah! Je t'en prie, évite ces mots! »

« Serais-tu prête à reprendre ta parole? », lui demandai-je, bien que je savais à la rougeur qu'avaient ses joues qu'elle ne le ferait pas. Son cœur battait la chamade, et il y avait un enthousiasme, une passion que j'avais rarement vu dans son regard, voir jamais. « Alors? », ajoutai-je.

« Non. Tu es content? »

Je ne m'étais jamais senti plus extatique et vivant. Je ne lui avais pas fait une demande romantique, mais le fait demeurait – Bella allait devenir ma femme. « C'est l'extase », lui répondis-je. On aurait dit que mon cœur voulait recommencer à battre, juste pour lui montrer à quel point elle me rendait heureux.

Mais mon exaltation fut mise sur pause lorsque Bella poussa un gémissement. Rien de tout cela ne signifiait quelque chose si ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait. « Et toi, tu ne l'es pas? », lui demandai-je avant de l'embrasser, essayant de lui insuffler toute ma joie et mon excitation. _S'il te plaît, sois heureuse,_ fut tout ce à quoi je pensais.

Lorsque mes lèvres se séparèrent finalement des siennes, je goûtai l'odeur de l'adrénaline dans son souffle. « Si un peu », admit-elle les yeux toujours fermés tandis que sa langue traçait inconsciemment le contour de sa lèvre inférieure. « Mais pas à propos du mariage », ajouta-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux pour me voir sourire. Son entêtement était adorable et je l'embrassai de nouveau.

« N'as-tu pas l'impression que nous faisons les choses à l'envers? », murmurai-je en déplaçant mes lèvres vers son oreille. J'aimais écouter son cœur battre la chamade lorsque mon souffle la caressait. « La tradition voudrait que tu prennes mon parti, et moi le tien. »

« Toi et moi n'avons rien de traditionnel. »

« C'est vrai », approuvai-je, ayant du mal à ne pas l'embrasser à nouveau. Avec un éclair d'enthousiasme, je me souvins qu'elle était ma fiancée. Je n'avais pas à m'empêcher de l'embrasser. Jamais. Je caressai ses bras, lui donnant la chair de poule partout où mes doigts touchaient sa peau. Elle poussa un soupir tandis que mes lèvres embrassaient sa joue, sa gorge et la base de son cou. J'inhalai profondément son odeur, frottant mon nez sur sa clavicule. C'était agonisant et parfait. Je savourai la brûlure que cela suscita. Bella était extraordinaire – et elle était mienne.

« Écoute, Edward », haleta-t-elle lorsque mes lèvres déménagèrent dans la paume de sa main. J'ai juré de t'épouser, je ne me rétracterai pas. Si tu y tiens, je suis d'accord pour signer un pacte de mon sang. »

« Ce n'est pas drôle », marmonnai-je en frottant mon nez sur son poignet, là où son odeur était encore plus puissante. Certains pourraient appeler ça du masochisme, mais j'étais incapable de m'en empêcher. D'une certaine manière, savoir qu'elle était prête à se lier à moi de toute les façons possibles, me donnait désespérément envie de tout mémoriser d'elle pour pouvoir l'emmener avec moi une fois qu'elle sera transformée. Cette première vie avec elle existerait toujours et je voulais pouvoir lui en parler lorsque ce ne serait plus qu'un lointain souvenir humain pour elle.

« N'empêche. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te rouler dans la farine. Tu me connais. Il n'y a donc aucune raison d'attendre. Nous sommes seuls, ce qui n'arrive jamais, tu as acheté ce grand lit très confortable, et… »

« Pas ce soir », répétai-je.

« Tu n'as pas confiance en moi? »

« Bien sûr que si. »

Avec un air confus, Bella me repoussa pour me regarder dans les yeux. Elle pouvait voir qu'il y avait plus – mais comment pouvais-je lui expliquer convenablement? Aujourd'hui, les gens trouvaient cette idée démodée, mais pour moi, c'était plus qu'une _simple_ idée. Si vous aviez la chance de trouver la personne pour laquelle la vie valait la peine d'être vécue, alors, vous vouliez vous promettre à cette personne pour toujours. Le mariage signifie : _Je t'aime et je ne veux rien d'autre que partager ma vie avec toi_. Puis, après avoir fait la promesse de votre amour devant toutes les personnes qui comptent dans votre vie, vous scelliez cette promesse en vous donnant à l'être aimé – complètement, avec joie et sans aucune trace de peur.

« Alors, où est le problème? », demanda-t-elle. « Ce n'est pas comme si tu allais perdre, à la fin. D'ailleurs, tu gagnes toujours », ajouta-t-elle d'un air maussade.

« Simple mesure de précaution. » J'attendis, sachant qu'elle n'en resterait pas là, en essayant de trouver la meilleure façon de lui expliquer. Nos cents ans de différence semblaient me faire face. Je savais pourquoi ça ne pouvait pas être ce soir, mais est-ce _qu'elle _le comprendrait?

« Toi tu me caches quelque chose », dit-elle en scrutant mon visage. « Aurais-_tu_ l'intention de reprendre ta parole? »

« Non », lui promis-je. Elle m'avait déjà donné un avant goût de ce qu'elle voulait – et je le voulais aussi. Et elle avait accepté de m'épouser. Je ne reviendrai pas en arrière. Même contre mon meilleur jugement, je lui fis une promesse. « Je jure _d'essayer_. Après nos noces. »

Elle secoua la tête en ricanant, une étrange expression sur le visage, et je me demandais si elle venait d'assembler les pièces du puzzle. « Tu me cantonnes dans le rôle du méchant d'un mélodrame. Celui qui tortille sa moustache tout en essayant de ravir sa vertu à une malheureuse innocente. »

Je crois qu'elle s'attendait à ce que je ris avec elle, mais je n'aimais pas qu'elle me compare à un minable méchant – l'analogie était proche de la vérité. Pas tout à fait prêt à prononcer les mots à voix haute, je fis ce qui me semblait être une distraction décente – embrasser sa clavicule.

« C'est donc ça! », haleta-t-elle, découragée. « Tu défends ta vertu. » Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise tandis qu'elle couvrit sa bouche avec ses mains. Je voyais qu'elle se mordait la lèvre pour étouffer son rire. Ce n'était pas la réaction à laquelle je m'attendais.

« Mais non, idiote », dis-je en lui embrassant la clavicule à nouveau. « C'est la tienne, que je tâche de défendre. Et tu ne me facilite pas la tâche, loin de là. »

« De toutes les choses ridicules… »

« Permets-moi de te poser une question », l'interrompis-je. Si nous devions discuter de ça, je n'allais pas la laisser dire que c'était _ridicule_. Peut-être que j'avais été élevé à une autre époque, mais cela ne rendait pas mes croyances ridicules – tout ce que cela signifiait, c'était que j'essayais de garder une partie de ce que j'avais l'habitude d'être. « Nous avons déjà abordé ce sujet, mais fais-moi plaisir. Combien de personnes dans cette pièce ont-elles une âme? Un billet pour le paradis, ou ce qui existe après cette vie sur Terre. »

« Deux », répondit-elle sans hésiter. C'était assez pour renforcer mes convictions.

« Admettons », concédai-je. « Malgré les innombrables dissensions à ce propos, la majorité des êtres vivants semblent considérer qu'il existe des règles à suivre. »

« Celles des vampires ne te suffisent pas? Tu veux aussi prendre en compte celles des humains? »

« Ça ne peut pas faire de mal », dis-je en haussant les épaules. J'avais déjà été humain et Bella ne l'était plus pour longtemps. Si Bella et Carlisle avaient raison à propos de nos âmes, il me semblait juste d'essayer de suivre toutes les règles humaines possibles. « Au cas où », ajoutai-je en souriant. « Certes, pour moi, il est sans doute déjà trop tard, que tu aies raison ou non quant à l'existence de mon âme. »

« Faux », dit-elle vivement. Sa foi en moi était inébranlable.

« Tu ne tueras point est un commandement commun à la plupart des croyances. Or, j'ai tué nombre de gens, Bella. »

« Des affreux. »

« Ce détail pèsera peut-être dans la balance, peut-être pas. Toi, en revanche, tu n'as tué personne. »

« Tu n'en sais rien », marmonna-t-elle, et je souris en me souvenant de la façon, dont jadis, elle avait parlé de vouloir écraser Tyler avec sa camionnette, après qu'il ait dit à tout le monde qu'il l'accompagnait au bal.

« Et j'ai bien l'intention de t'empêcher de prendre les chemins de la tentation », continuai-je.

« D'accord. Je te signale néanmoins que nous ne parlions pas de meurtres. »

« Des principes identiques s'appliquent. La seule différence, c'est que je suis tout aussi innocent que toi dans ce domaine. Ai-je le droit de ne pas transgresser une loi? »

« Une seule? », me demanda-t-elle en arquant un sourcil.

« J'ai volé, menti, convoité… ma vertu est tout ce qu'il me reste. » Je souris d'un air satisfait, la défiant d'argumenter. Ne devrait-elle pas vouloir m'aider à garder une sphère de ma vie intacte.

« Moi aussi, je passe mon temps à mentir », argumenta-t-elle.

« Certes, mais de façon tellement maladroite que ça ne compte pas, personne n'y croit. »

« J'espère vraiment que tu te trompes, parce que, sinon, Charlie va débouler d'un instant à l'autre en brandissant une arme. »

Je pensai à toutes les fois où j'avais entendu des traces de doutes ou de méfiances dans l'esprit de Charlie, mais à chaque fois, il semblait se parler à lui-même pour se sortir de l'esprit ce qui l'ennuyait. Il faisait confiance à Bella à un tel point que cela me faisait sentir coupable. Bien sûr, il y aurait toujours des choses que nous ne pourrions pas lui dire, mais au moins, une fois que nous serions mariés, il saurait qu'elle m'avait choisi, et nous n'aurions plus jamais à nous cacher pour être ensemble.

« Charlie est plus heureux quand il fait mine d'avaler tes salades. Il préférerait se mentir plutôt que d'y regarder d'un peu plus près. » Je faillis ajouter que sa mère était pareille, mais j'étais certain que Bella le savait déjà.

« Qu'as-tu convoité? », demanda-t-elle en me regardant toujours avec un soupçon de confusion. « Tu possède déjà tout. »

« Toi. Je n'avais aucun droit de te vouloir, pourtant, je t'ai prise. » Parfois, je n'arrivais toujours pas à me débarrasser de la culpabilité que je ressentais pour avoir sorti Bella du monde auquel elle appartenait. Par contre, en ce moment, elle était assise avec moi, et nous parlions de notre avenir. Tout était si parfait. Comment pourrait-elle appartenir à un autre monde? Bien sûr, sa peau était encore chaude et les battements de son cœur contribuaient à cimenter le fait que nous nous appartenions l'un l'autre. Il m'avait fallu tellement de temps pour m'habituer à l'idée que quelqu'un d'aussi fragile et parfait que Bella pouvait vouloir être avec un monstre tel que moi. Et discuter du fait qu'elle voulait _plus_ semblait presque absurde. Je souris avant de dire de ma voix taquine : « Et maintenant, regarde ce que tu es devenue! Tu essayes de séduire un vampire. »

« On ne convoite pas ce qui nous appartient déjà », dit-elle. J'essayais toujours de m'habituer à l'idée qu'elle se considérait mienne. Elle s'était considérée comme tel bien avant que je me permette de le croire. « Et puis, je croyais que tu te souciais de _ma_ vertu. »

« C'est le cas. S'il est trop tard pour ce qui me concerne… que je sois damné, sans jeu de mots, si je te laisse l'être aussi. »

« Tu ne m'obligeras pas à aller où tu ne seras pas », protesta-t-elle. « Telle est ma définition de l'enfer. De toute façon, j'ai la solution : évitons de mourir, compris? »

« Cela paraît simple. Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé? », souris-je. Très bientôt, je n'aurais plus à craindre pour sa sécurité. Nous serions mariés et l'éternité s'étendrait devant nous. Et pour la première fois de ma seconde vie, le concept de _l'éternité_, me sembla un cadeau.

Nous étions tellement loin d'où notre discussion avait commencé que je me demandais ce qui se passait dans l'esprit de Bella. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle poussa un soupir de frustration.

« Donc, tu ne dormiras pas avec moi avant que nous ne soyons mariés? »

Je faillis lever les yeux au ciel. Nous avions parlé de mariage et d'âmes, du paradis et de l'enfer, mais son esprit restait fermement centré sur où je l'avais arrêté.

« Techniquement, je ne dormirai jamais avec toi », la taquinai-je.

« Très amusant, Edward! »

« Ce détail mis à part, tu as raison. »

« Je crois que tu es poussé par une arrière-pensée », m'accusa-t-elle.

« Laquelle? »

« Tu sais que cela ne fera qu'accélérer les choses. »

Étonnamment, je n'y avais même pas pensé. Bella avait dit qu'elle m'épouserait, et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Maintenant qu'elle l'avait dit, je souhaitais faire ma demande ce soir

« Il n'y a qu'une chose que je désire accélérer, le reste peut attendre l'éternité… pour cela, il est vrai que des hormones d'humaine impatiente sont un puissant allié. »

« Je suis ahurie de marcher là-dedans. Quand je songe à Charlie… et à Renée! Tu imagines la réaction d'Angela? De Jessica? J'entends d'ici les ragots. »

Je l'observai en silence, me posant la question que je n'avais pas le courage de demander à haute voix. Comment pouvait-elle se préoccuper de ce que ses amis allaient penser quand elle planifiait de ne pas les revoir? Je me rappelai rapidement que ne pas se soucier de ce que les gens pensent était un art que ma famille et moi avions appris depuis des décennies. Il était logique que Bella se préoccupe des apparences – c'était une réaction humaine, et pour le moment, elle était toujours humaine.

« Il ne sera pas nécessaire d'organiser une cérémonie en grande pompe. Je ne réclame pas de fanfare. Inutile que tu préviennes qui que ce soit non plus. Nous irons à Las Vegas, en vieux jeans, dans une chapelle accessible en voiture. Même pas la peine d'en descendre! Je désire seulement que ce soit officiel, que tu sois unie à moi pour le meilleur et pour le pire. »

« J'estime que notre relation est déjà assez officielle comme ça », protesta-t-elle.

« On verra bien. » J'espérais sincèrement que lorsque ce sera officiel, Bella cessera de voir le mariage comme un bout de papier. Je voulais qu'elle sente la force irréfutable de notre amour – qu'il n'y avait rien que nous voulions plus que d'être ensemble pour l'éternité. Je voulais croire que sa réticence au mariage avait à voir avec les apparences, et que lorsqu'elle sera debout à côté de moi, en train de faire ses vœux, elle le fera avec la joie dans son cœur et l'amour dans ses yeux.

Je prononçai mes prochains mots prudemment, et sans grand espoir. Je ne lui avais toujours pas fait ma demande en mariage. « Tu ne désires pas ta bague tout de suite, hein? »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de nervosité et son cœur manqua un battement. « Non merci, en effet. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire – combien de fois avais-je dit qu'elle avait peur pour les mauvaises choses? « Parfait. Je te la passerai au doigt bien assez tôt. »

Elle plissa les yeux. « Tu en parles comme si tu l'avais déjà. »

« C'est le cas », lui dis-je en souriant, tandis que je me représentais la bague de ma mère à son doigt. Puis, j'ajoutai négligemment : « Et je suis prêt à te l'enfiler de force au premier signe de faiblesse de ta part. »

« Tu es incroyable. »

« Tu veux la voir? », demandai-je en réalisant que juste parce qu'elle n'était pas prête à la porter, cela ne signifiait pas que je ne pouvais pas lui montrer. Malheureusement, mon excitation fut rapidement anéantie.

« Non », cria-t-elle, écrasant un peu plus mon espoir qu'elle ait un jour _envie_ de la porter. Mon visage dut trahir ma déception, car elle ajouta du bout des lèvres : « Sauf si tu tiens absolument à me la montrer. »

« Non, ça peut attendre. » Peut-être que si l'impatience de Bella ne nous précipite pas à Las Vegas, j'aurais une autre occasion pour lui montrer convenablement.

Elle poussa un soupir. « Montre-moi cette fichue bague, Edward. » De toute évidence, elle était déterminée à ruiner ce moment.

« Non », dis-je catégoriquement en secouant la tête. Une petite voix au fond de mon esprit me traitait d'idiot. Pourquoi avais-je été si excité? Elle avait seulement accepté de m'épouser parce que je lui avais promis quelque chose que je ne lui donnerais pas sans ça. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée de devoir le dire à ses amis et à sa famille. Elle ne voulait pas voir la bague qui signifiait beaucoup pour moi – que je voulais tellement la voir porter. Elle m'avait dit que je gagnais toujours, mais si tout cela n'était qu'un jeu pour elle, pouvais-je vraiment appeler ça une victoire?

Bella dut voir quelque chose dans mes yeux – quelque chose que je ne savais pas comment dire à haute voix – parce que son expression s'adoucit. « S'il te plaît? », me demanda-t-elle. _Elle essaye juste de m'apaiser,_ me rappelai-je. Puis elle leva la main pour me caresser la joue. La tendresse de son geste était si éloignée de la posture intransigeante qu'elle m'avait montrée depuis le début de notre conversation que j'en restai perplexe. « S'il te plaît, puis-je la voir », redemanda-t-elle.

Je regardai dans ses yeux, à la recherche de la trace de peur qui se cachait, mais je ne la vis pas. Elle avait réussi à la repousser très loin pour me rendre heureux. Je savais que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait, que ça ne signifiait pas pour elle ce que ça signifiait pour moi. Pourtant, je ne pus m'en empêcher. Elle avait demandé à voir la bague qui désormais lui appartenait, et j'étais incapable de refuser.

« Tu es la créature la plus dangereuse qui soit », me plaignis-je en me déplaçant rapidement pour récupérer la bague où elle attendait – me rappelant sans relâche sa présence. Je m'assis à côté d'elle, n'ayant pas le courage de regarder pour voir si elle tressaillit. Je mis mon bras autour des épaules de Bella – mon refuge – la seule avec qui je voulais être – et plaçai l'écrin sur ses genoux.

« Vas-y, regarde! », dis-je en détestant l'amertume de ma voix. Ce moment aurait dû être différent, rempli de roses, de bougies et de musique. Pourquoi l'avais-je laissé me contraindre comme ça?

Retenant mon souffle, je la regardai toucher légèrement l'écrin, l'examiner avant de l'ouvrir. « Tu n'as pas dépensé trop d'argent, n'est-ce-pas? »

J'aurais dû savoir qu'elle s'inquiéterait pour ça. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement. Au moins, il y avait une préoccupation que je pouvais atténuer. « Pas un fifrelin. C'est encore de la récupération. Mon père avait offert cette bague à ma mère. »

« Oh! », dit-elle. Je la sentis se détendre un peu et je me laissai légèrement emporter par l'excitation à nouveau. Ses doigts restaient sur le couvercle et son hésitation me donna une idée. Il ne m'était pas venu à l'esprit que la signification de la bague serait importante pour elle et peut-être que si j'arrivai à alléger encore plus l'atmosphère, elle se détendrait et serait heureuse de la voir.

« Elle est un peu démodée. Dépassée, comme moi. Si tu préfères, je t'achèterai quelque chose de plus moderne. Chez Tiffany, par exemple », plaisantai-je.

En rougissant juste assez pour faire bondir mon cœur, elle me dit : « J'aime les objets vieillots », et ensuite, elle ouvrit l'écrin pour découvrir la bague de ma mère. Durant un moment, aucun de nous ne parla ni ne respira – le silence était pesant autour de nous. Je finis par trouver le courage de regarder le visage de Bella et je faillis la prendre dans mes bras lorsque je vis un coté de sa bouche s'étirer dans un sourire. Mes muscles me faisaient mal tandis que je me forçai à rester immobile. Elle toucha la bague, comme si elle était faite en verre et chuchota : « Elle est si jolie. »

« Tu l'aimes », demandai-je la voix emplie de l'émotion que j'étais totalement incapable de cacher.

« Pourquoi ne l'aimerais-je pas? Elle est magnifique », dit-elle en haussant légèrement les épaules pour paraître nonchalante, mais elle n'arriva pas à me convaincre. J'avais vu la bague refléter dans ses yeux brillant. Elle savait ce que cela signifiait, et même si elle n'était pas prête à la porter, elle savait que désormais, elle lui appartenait.

« Essaye-la », dis-je, incapable de résister à l'envie de la voir la porter, même si ce n'était que brièvement. Sa main se crispa et je vis l'hésitation être de retour dans ses yeux. « Je ne vais pas la souder à ton doigt, Bella. C'est juste pour voir s'il faut l'adapter. Tu auras le droit de l'enlever tout de suite. »

« Bon », soupira-t-elle. Elle tendit la main pour prendre la bague, mais il n'était pas question que je la laisse la mettre elle-même. Je n'avais pas bien fait les choses, mais j'étais déterminé à faire celle-ci dans les règles. J'avais été incapable de dire les mots que j'avais pratiqués, Bella avait accepté sans enthousiasme, et elle ne me laisserait probablement pas prononcer le mot _fiancé_, mais je placerai cette bague à son doigt.

Je l'entendis prendre une profonde inspiration tandis que je glissai la bague de ma mère à son doigt, et lorsque j'eus terminé, je levai sa main pour que nous puissions la regarder. À cet instant, j'étais désespéré de ne pas pouvoir lire dans ses pensées.

« C'est la bonne taille », soufflai-je en essayant, une fois de plus, de maintenir un ton nonchalant. C'était tout ce que je pouvais faire pour l'empêcher de l'enlever dans la seconde. Je n'étais pas prêt. « Tant mieux », continuai-je. « Ça m'évitera de passer chez le bijoutier. »

Je n'arrivais pas à détacher mes yeux de sa main, et ce, même si je sentais Bella m'observer. C'était vraiment parfait, comme si elle avait été faite pour lui appartenir. Ce détail était insignifiant – nous nous étions déjà prouver que nous appartenions l'un à l'autre plus concrètement –, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de ressentir une joie intense à l'idée que la bague ne devrait pas être modifiée. Si Bella le permettait, je la laisserais là pour toujours.

« Ça te plaît, hein? », finit-elle par demander en bougeant légèrement la main pour que la lumière de la pièce reflète sur chaque pierre précieuse.

Mon ton nonchalant menaçait de se rompre et de révéler toutes mes émotions, mais je me battis contre lui en disant : « Oui. Elle te va très bien ». Et j'haussai les épaules.

Je pense que si j'avais continué à regarder la bague, si j'avais résisté à l'envie de regarder dans les yeux de la femme qui allait devenir _ma_ femme, j'aurais pu prétendre ma nonchalance un peu plus longtemps. Cependant, au lieu de cela, je me tournai vers Bella, et lorsque mon regard rencontra le sien, je pus voir notre avenir dans ses yeux. Sans peur, je vis ses yeux tourner à l'or, sa peau devenir pâle. Je pouvais presque sentir ce que ce sera de toucher sa peau et ne pas sentir la chaleur à laquelle j'étais tellement habituée. Je vis Bella, ma femme, aux côtés de ma famille. Je la vis sous la lumière du soleil, la peau qui brillait comme des diamants, me tenant la main en riant d'un quelconque secret.

Puis tout ce que je savais, c'était que mes doigts étaient entrelacés au siens et que mes lèvres bougeaient contre les siennes, et ce, même si je ne pouvais plus contenir mon sourire. J'embrassai son nez, ses paupières, puis sa joue jusqu'à ce que ma bouche soit collée à son oreille. « Oui, je l'adore. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point », chuchotai-je.

Miraculeusement, mon exubérance semblait avoir apaisée ses craintes, et elle rit avec le plus magnifique rire. « Je te crois volontiers. »

Je n'étais pas sûr si c'était à cause de son rire, ou de la joie soudaine, mais évidente dans ses yeux, ou encore la vision claire de ce que bientôt sera notre vie, mais je savais que je n'aurais pas de meilleur moment pour lui demander officiellement sa main.

« Cela t'ennuierait-il que je fasse quelque chose », lui demandai-je en resserrant mon étreinte, ne sachant pas si je serais capable de la lâcher assez longtemps pour bien faire ma demande.

« Tout ce que tu voudras. » Elle devait être aussi peu encline que moi à se séparer de moi parce que lorsque je la lâchai, elle murmura : « Tout, mais pas ça. »

Un air de confusion et de surprise traversa le visage de Bella lorsque je la levai du lit. En considérant tout ce qui venait de se passer, il m'était difficile de croire qu'elle ne savait pas ce que je faisais, quoique cela rendait les choses plus agréable. Je plaçai mes mains sur ses épaules, ayant autant besoin d'elle pour me stabiliser qu'elle de moi.

« Je tiens à ce que ce soit fait dans les règles. Alors, s'il te plaît, je t'en conjure, garde à l'esprit que tu as déjà accepté et ne me gâche pas ce moment. »

Elle vacilla tandis que je posai un genou au sol. « Oh non », dit-elle.

« Chut! », la suppliai-je. Elle dut voir le désespoir dans mes yeux par qu'elle prit une profonde inspiration.

« Isabelle Swan, je te jure de t'aimer pour l'éternité, chaque jour restant jusqu'à la fin du monde. Acceptes-tu de m'épouser? »

Mes cents ans d'existence ne me semblèrent pas aussi longs que ce moment de silence, et lorsqu'elle répondit, je sus que je n'avais jamais entendu un mot aussi magnifique.

« Oui », chuchota-t-elle, les yeux rayonnants.

Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire d'autre que « merci ». Elle m'avait tout donné. Le bonheur que je pensais impossible – l'amour que je savais ne pas mériter – une amie, une partenaire, une raison d'exister. J'embrassai chacun de ses doigts pour finir avec la bague qui lui appartenait désormais. J'essayai de murmurer une autre « merci », mais rien ne sortit. Pour la première fois de ma très longue vie, l'émotion m'avait rendue muet.

* * *

Alors voilà pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu autant qu'à moi.

Petit moment de pub : J'ai traduit un OS sur le couple Bree/Diego qui se nomme _La vie infinie de Bree Tanner_, écrit par _CaptureTheDream_. Voici le lien : http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/6166397/1/la_vie_infinie_de_Bree_Tanner (N'oubliez pas d'enlever les parenthèses.)

Bisous xoxo

Miss Lunatik


	28. Chapitre 19 Traces

Bonjour à tous. Comme beaucoup d'entre vous aviez hâte de lire la suite, je vous poste aujourd'hui la première partie du chapitre. Bonne lecture.

Merci à : caro30 – magikcilou – bellardtwilight – Mariefandetwilight – petitefilledusud – Izzy80 – chrys63 – Marietounette – Karoll – lapiaf8 – Imaginaire-de-kiki – aude77 – bettypoussin – lena -lna933- – eliloulou – luna – Sandra – Cynthia – Justine – Nathalie – mariechantal

Petitefilledusud : Merci de ta review.

Izzy80 : C'est vrai que ForksVampireGirl s'est surpassée. Elle est géniale. Merci de ta review.

Marietounette : Merci de ta review.

Karoll : Un homme comme Edward n'est pas facile à trouver. Il n'y en a qu'une poignée de main sur toute la planète… Lol. Merci de ta review.

Bettypoussin : Je suis d'accord avec toi, cette partie de l'histoire est bien meilleurs avec le pov Edward… Désolé SM. Lol : )

Luna : Il est évident que moi non plus je n'aurais pas hésité… lol.

Sandra : Je suis contente que tu aimes cette fic. Merci de ta review.

Cynthia : Merci pour le « tu maitrises le texte comme une pro ». Ça fait toujours plaisir de recevoir des commentaires de ce genre.

Justine : Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'ait plus. Je suis sûre que c'était un gros challenge pour l'auteure.

Nathalie : Merci pour tes deux review. J'avoue que l'auteure à énormément de talent. Moi aussi j'ai parfois l'impression de lire une œuvre de SM. Pour ce qui est du 4e tome, je ne peux rien te promettre. ForksVampireGirl m'a déjà dit (il y a quelque mois) qu'elle avait peut-être l'intention de faire quelques séquences de Breaking Dawn. Je suis comme toi, je souhaite ardemment qu'elle le fasse. Elle est tellement géniale.

Mariechantal : Je sais qu'il y a plus d'espace entre les postes, mais c'est parce que nous sommes rendus là où l'auteure est rendue. Alors, il faut attendre ses mises à jour. Aussitôt qu'elle poste un nouveau chapitre, je me mets au travail. J'essaie de faire le plus vite possible, mais je tiens tout de même à la qualité. L'auteure met environ 3-4 semaines entre chaque chapitre. Temps que je trouve correct vu tout le travail qu'il y a derrière. Je sais que c'est parfois frustrant d'attendre, mais comme on dit, c'est la vie! Lol. Et je crois que l'attente en vaut la peine.

Disclamer 1 : Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM.

Disclamer 2 : Ce magnifique POV Edward est écrit par ForksVampireGirl.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 19 – TRACES**

Lorsque Bella se réveilla le lendemain matin, le monde était différent. Même si elle avait enlevé sa bague pour me la rendre, en faisant un demi-sourire mal à l'aise, le fait restait : elle allait devenir ma femme. Je ne m'étais pas trompé en pensant qu'elle était aussi excitée que moi. Dans ces rêves, elle semblait ne pas être totalement opposée à l'idée et je considérais cela comme une petite victoire.

Elle s'était endormie à contre cœur tandis qu'un tempête faisait rage dehors, et quelques minutes plus tard, elle murmura : « ne comprendra pas » et « que vais-je dire? » Je souris en caressant ses cheveux, heureux de finalement comprendre ses craintes.

« Ça ne les regarde pas, mon amour », murmurai-je en laissant mes lèvres effleurer son oreille. Elle frissonna et je ne pus m'empêcher de penser qu'il n'y avait pas si longtemps, elle dormait sans savoir que j'étais près d'elle. J'avais à peine osé toucher sa peau, par peur de la réveiller. Et je restais très silencieux, sauf occasionnellement, lorsque je lui murmurais sa berceuse pour éloigner ses cauchemars. Tout avait changé le jour où elle m'avait laissé entrer dans sa vie. Maintenant, tandis que je lui parlais doucement, elle se collait fermement à moi, en m'écoutant, même si elle dormait et que seul son subconscient agissait.

« Il n'y a rien d'autre que toi et moi. Je t'aime, pour toujours, et tu me rends heureux à un point que je n'aurais jamais cru possible. Ne t'inquiète pas, Bella. Je passerai le reste de mon existence à m'assurer que tu ne manques de rien. »

Elle soupira et un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle dit « je t'aime » si clairement que je cru qu'elle s'était réveillée. Puis elle cala sa tête dans le creux de mon bras et tomba dans un profond sommeil. Il me fallut attendre que la tempête se calme et que la lueur du soleil commence à frapper les murs de ma chambre pour l'entendre parler à nouveau.

« Je te vois », dit-elle doucement. « Tu m'attends. » Je ne pouvais pas l'expliquer – je n'avais aucune raison d'espérer cela, mais à cet instant, j'étais certain qu'elle rêvait de notre mariage. Elle soupira encore avant de murmurer « trop de fleurs » et je ris doucement. Maintenait, j'étais plus sûr que jamais du contenu des rêves de ma Bella. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'entrer dans le jeu, juste pour quelques instants.

« Ma magnifique épouse », murmurai-je. Même dans son sommeil, elle tressaillit au mot « épouse », mais quelques secondes plus tard, elle se détendit en inhalant mon odeur.

« Pas si mal », souffla-t-elle en levant le menton. Je pus voir ses paupières bouger. « Pour toujours est parfait » fut la dernière chose que j'entendis avant qu'elle ne se taise à nouveau. Je passai le reste de la matinée à la regarder avec un sourire sur mon visage. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle battit des paupières comme elle le faisait toujours pour s'habituer à la lumière tandis que j'embrassai chacune des ses joues avant de déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elle rit légèrement et entrelaça ses doigts derrière mon cou. D'une certaine manière, je me sentais plus jeune, moins ancien – comme si on m'avait donné un nouveau départ. J'étais euphorique, et tout ça, c'était à cause d'elle. J'aurais souhaité pouvoir rester ainsi et ressentir ses sentiments un peu plus longtemps, mais le soleil fut remplacer par les nuages et la tempêtes reprit. Je pouvais sentir sa nervosité revenir à la charge.

« Tu as probablement besoin de quelque minutes humaines », lui dis-je légèrement, et elle hocha la tête en ne me quittant pas du regard. La façon dont elle me regardait était presque calculatrice, comme si elle essayait de résoudre un mystère. « Je vais préparer ton petit déjeuner », ajoutai-je en refermant la porte derrière moi et en espérant qu'un moment seule purifierait ses pensées.

Je pénétrai dans la cuisine et commençai à regarder dans les armoires. Carlisle gardait la maison bien garnie, et pas seulement pour Bella, mais aussi pour sauver les apparences. Il aimait faire les courses. Il disait que ça l'aidait à se sentir plus normal et qu'il y avait beaucoup d'épiceries qui avaient un bon choix de nourriture pour qu'il puisse faire la rotation. Il avait pour habitude de garder que l'essentiel, mais lorsque Bella avait commence à venir plus souvent, il avait porté attention à ses préférence. Or, je remarquai que j'avais un éventail de choix et je ne savais pas par où commencer. J'étais toujours en train de considérer mes options lorsque j'entendis les pas de Bella derrière moi.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de me préparer quelque chose d'élaboré. Je me contenterai de céréales. »

« Je sais que je n'ai pas à le faire, mais j'en ai envie. Qu'as-tu envie de manger ce matin? »

Elle haussa les épaules en souriant tandis qu'elle ferma la distance qu'il y avait entre nous. Puis elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds en me tirant vers le bas pour m'embrasser. « Toi », dit-elle en souriant lorsqu'elle me libéra.

« Je suis à toi. Pour toujours. »

Je l'avais dit avec sincérité, mais inexplicablement, elle leva les yeux au ciel. J'aurais pu la questionner, mais j'étais juste soulagé qu'elle semble à nouveau détendue. Elle essaya de se préparer un bol de céréales, mais je l'arrêtai en lui faisait signe d'aller s'asseoir.

« Je t'ai dit que je préparais le petit déjeuner, même si tout ce que tu veux ce sont des céréales. »

« Têtu », dit-elle bien qu'elle souriait.

« Tu sais, un jour je commencerai à regarder la chaîne Food Network. Tu seras sous le choc lorsque je te préparerai quelque chose de vraiment délicieux. »

« J'ai hâte. »

Je lui apportai son bol avec un peu de pain grillé. Lorsque je m'assis à côté d'elle, elle entrelaça ses doigts aux miens et me regarda avec la même expression calculatrice que plus tôt. Je n'eus pas le courage de lui poser des questions. Si elle était inquiète à propos de la lutte, il n'y avait que je puisse faire pour l'apaiser. Si elle avait des doutes à propos de son envie de m'épouser, je ne pouvais pas supporter de les entendre. Donc, nous restâmes assis, main dans la main tandis qu'elle me regardait fixement et que moi, j'essayais de profiter du moment pour ce qu'il était – soit le premier matin de plusieurs, passés ensemble dans notre maison.

Lorsque ma famille fut à quelques miles de la maison, je commençai à entendre leurs bavardages mentaux. Carlisle était satisfait de leur voyage, mais inquiet des évènements à venir. Esmé était, comme à son habitude, songeuse. Elle s'inquiétait pour sa famille, mais elle était très optimiste. Jasper et Emmett avaient hâte que le combat commence et Rose avait hâte que ce soit terminé. J'entendis Alice en dernier, et elle semblait être la seule à ne pas penser à la lutte. Sachant que je l'écoutais, elle ne perdit pas de temps pour exprimer sa désapprobation.

_C'est tellement injuste, et tu le sais. Je n'ai qu'une chance de pouvoir le faire, et tu me l'enlèves._

Il ne me fallut qu'un seconde pour comprendre à quoi elle faisait allusion, et je ne voulais pas admettre à quel point c'était douloureux. Évidemment, Alice avait vu Bella aller à Las Vegas parce que c'était la seule façon qu'elle envisageait de m'épouser. Je savais que c'était moi qui l'avais suggéré, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de souhaiter quelque chose de plus traditionnel. En outre, ça pouvait ne pas être avant des décennies, voir des siècles, mais je souhaitais qu'un jour, Bella veuille que nous ayons un vrai mariage.

_J'ai la robe parfaite et elle ira aux poubelles._

L'indignation dans son ton me fit oublier ma déception. Je ris lorsque je réalisai que je n'étais pas sûr si Alice parlait de sa robe ou de celle qu'elle avait conçue pour Bella. D'une certaine manière, Alice avait l'impression que ce mariage la concernait. J'avais presque envie de partir en courant pour Las Vegas.

« Ma famille est presqu'arrivée à la maison », dis-je à Bella avant de prendre sa main pour y déposer mes lèvre. « J'ai passé une magnifique soirée. J'ai hâte que cette maison soit officiellement la tienne. »

Elle sourit et de magnifiques rougeurs colorèrent ses joues avant que je l'embrasse à nouveau. Le temps avait passé trop vite, et je n'étais pas encore prêt à quitter la paix que nous avions trouvée. Le bruit des voix que j'entendais constamment ainsi que le tic tac de l'horloge qui me rappelait à quel point nous étions proches du combat, étaient assourdissant. J'embrassai Bella plus fort, essayant de ne penser à rien d'autre, mais beaucoup trop tôt, je dus m'éloigner. Lorsque ma famille passa la porte leurs visages étaient sobres mais déterminés.

Alice fut la première à entrer et ses yeux étaient effervescents. _Je ne leur ai pas encore dit. J'ai pensé que ce serait bien d'annoncer un vrai mariage, pas cette farce que vous semblez planifier._ Je levai les yeux au ciel, essayant de l'ignorer tandis que ma famille nous rejoignait.

« Bonjour », dis-je sur un ton trop formel.

« Bonjour », me répondit Carlisle. « Nous sommes prêts. Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire que d'attendre. »

« Eh bien, presque rien », lui rappelai-je.

« Bien sûr », dit-il avant de se tourner vers Bella et d'ajouter avec une voix douce : « Il semble que tu dois faire une petite randonnée. »

« D'après ce que j'ai entendu, je ne dois pas m'inquiéter pour la partie randonnée. Je serais plus assise qu'autre chose. »

« Oui. C'est probablement vrai », convint-il en riant avant de se tourner vers moi. « Je suppose que vous êtes prêts? »

« Presque. Je dois prendre encore quelques affaires, puis nous partirons rejoindre Jacob. »

Alice fronça les sourcils en plissant le nez. « Il me _semble_ que tu dois t'équiper contre le froid. Je n'arrive pas à voir où tu seras dans la mesure où tu décampes avec le clébard, mais la tempête qui menace m'a l'air de vouloir être très méchante dans le coin. »

J'hochais la tête, d'accord avec elle. La petite lueur de soleil qu'il y avait eue ce matin n'avait pas changée le fait que les nuages affluaient et que le vent ne se calmait pas. Il allait faire froid et je savais que peu importe à quel point nous étions préparés, la nuit allait être difficile pour Bella.

« Il va neiger en altitude », ajouta-t-elle. _Et tu ferais mieux d'emmener le kit de premier soin,_ ajouta-t-elle silencieusement. _Il ne faut pas avoir un don de clairvoyance pour savoir que Bella plus de la glace égale bandage._

J'ignorai la remarque narquoise d'Alice bien que j'aie déjà pris le kit de premier soin.

« Pff! », dit Bella.

« Prends une veste », lui dit froidement Alice. _Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'essaierai pas de décider pour vous ou quoi que ce soit._

J'essayai de cacher mon sourire amusé, mais Alice fronça les sourcils à mon attention. Tant qu'elle ne dit rien à Bella, son irritation interne ne me dérangeait pas. Quoi que Bella décide, c'était correct pour moi et je ferais de mon mieux pour cacher ma déception si elle décidait de se marier avec moi à Las Vegas, vêtue d'un jeans et d'un t-shirt. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle ressente plus de pression qu'elle en ressentait déjà.

L'heure suivante fut passée à terminer les bagages et à s'assurer que nous étions prêts pour la nuit à venir. Je réunis tout notre équipement de camping qui n'avait jamais servi en essayant de penser à des choses qui pourrait aider Bella à rester au chaud durant l'imminente tempête. Nous avions déjà un sac de couchage et quelques couvertures. Je suggérai à Bella d'aller en acheter d'autre à la boutique de sport des Newton, mais Bella m'assura qu'il y en avait déjà trop. Je vis son visage se froisser de dégoût lorsque je mis la nourriture déshydratée dans le sac à dos, mais c'est ce qui était le mieux. Je me jurai silencieusement d'apprendre à lui faire un repas gastronomique quand tout serait terminé.

Alice nous rejoint dans le garage et continua sa tirade mentale. Je continuai comme si de rien n'était, ne voulant pas que Bella sache que quelque chose n'allait pas.

_Tout ça est de ta faute. Tu es celui qui a insisté pour vous marier avant sa transformation. Lorsqu'elle sera l'une des nôtres, elle sera beaucoup plus heureuse, et je suis certaine qu'elle voudrait un vrai mariage. Et dire que tu dis que Bella est têtue._

Je continuai à ignorer Alice, content qu'elle semble être plus en colère contre moi que contre Bella. Lorsque je fus certain que j'avais tout ce qu'il fallait, je tendis mon téléphone à Bella. « Appelle Jacob pour l'avertir que nous serons prêts dans une heure environ. Il sait où nous retrouver. »

Jacob n'était pas chez lui, mais nous savions tous les deux qu'il ne faudrait pas beaucoup de temps pour que Billy lui fasse le message. La connexion mentale des loups était un outil très utile. Tandis que Bella finissait de parler avec Billy, je focalisai mon attention sur Alice. Elle semblait mélancolique et le peu qu'elle me laissait entendre me disait qu'elle voulait parler à Bella pour tenter de la faire changer d'avis.

« Alice », grondai-je faiblement en regardant Bella. Elle était trop absorbée par sa conversation pour s'apercevoir de quelque chose.

« Quoi? », mima-t-elle innocemment. _Elle a le droit de savoir ce que je ressens. Après tout, je suis sa sœur. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas quel est le problème. Tu veux un beau et grand mariage, non? Avec ta famille. Pense à Carlisle et à Esmé. Bella n'a probablement même pas pensé à toutes les personnes qui seraient déçue. Peut-être que si j'arrive à lui faire voir ça, nous aurons tous ce que nous voulons._

Alice avait parlé de ce que tout le monde voulait, mais pas de ce que Bella voulait. Je la regardai tandis qu'elle parlait avec Billy, et tout ce qu'il y avait dans ses yeux, c'était de l'amour et de l'inquiétude. Ce que je voulais ou ce qu'Alice voulait n'avait pas d'importance. Si Bella voulait une cérémonie de dix minutes sans que personne ne soit présent, ce serait suffisant pour moi. Plus que suffisant, parce que cela signifierait qu'elle était mienne et que j'étais sien.

Je me retournai vers Alice en secouant la tête. « Ne fait pas en sorte qu'elle se sente coupable », murmurai-je.

_Ce n'est pas ce que je veux faire. Je veux juste m'assurer qu'elle a pensé à toutes ses options._

J'étais sur le point d'argumenter, mais Bella me rendit mon téléphone. « Billy vous souhaite bonne chance », dit-elle.

« C'est très gentil de sa part. » Je lançai un dernier regard suppliant à Alice avant de me détourner, mais elle ne perdit pas de temps.

« Bella. J'aimerais te parler seule à seule », lui demanda-t-elle.

« Je préfèrerais que tu t'abstiennes. Inutile de me compliquer l'existence. »

« Cela ne te regarde pas », cracha-t-elle et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Quelle folie de ma part d'avoir cru que _mon_ mariage _me_ concernait.

« C'est un truc entre filles. »

Je l'a fixais du regard lorsque Bella dit : « laisse-la faire ».

« Tu l'auras voulu », dis-je en secouant la tête et comme je passai devant Alice, je murmurai : « À toi de jouer. Je n'en prends pas la responsabilité. »

Elle rit en applaudissant tandis que je fermai la porte derrière moi. J'aurais probablement dû les laisser parler en privé – ou du moins aussi privé que la maison le permettait –, mais j'avais besoin d'entendre la réponse par la bouche de Bella plutôt que par les pensées d'Alice. Si elle acceptait de se rallier aux plans d'Alice, je voulais m'assurer que c'était pour les bonnes raisons, et non parce qu'elle se sentait coupable. Elle n'avait rien à prouver. Elle nous avait déjà montré, à maintes reprises, à quel point elle nous aimait et nous faisait confiance.

J'attendis à l'extérieur tandis qu'Alice lui dit toutes les choses que j'aurais souhaité qu'elle ne lui dise pas.

« Tu ne m'aimes donc pas? », demanda-t-elle. « Je t'en prie, Bella. Je t'en conjure! S'il te plaît… Laisse-moi organiser ton mariage. » Je faillis entrer dans le garage lorsque j'entendis : « Je suis sûre qu'Edward préfèrerait une cérémonie traditionnelle, même s'il ne l'a pas dit », mais je fus incapable de l'empêcher. Elle avait raison sur ces deux points. C'était ce que je voulais et jamais je ne dirais à Bella ce que ça signifiait pour moi.

« S'il te plaît », répéta Alice encore et encore.

« Je ne te pardonnerai jamais, Alice. Jamais », lui dit Bella sur un ton défaitiste.

Puis, à travers les yeux d'Alice, je vis le mariage qu'elle planifiait depuis si longtemps. La robe qu'elle avait conçue pour Bella, et qui appartenant à un autre siècle – mon siècle –, et Bella, radieuse et parfaite, descendant notre escalier avec des fleurs dans les cheveux.

« Hourra! », s'exclama Alice en brisant trop tôt la vision.

« Je n'ai pas dit oui! », argumenta Bella.

« Ça ne saurait tarder », gazouilla-t-elle.

« Edward », m'appela Bella et mon moment de bonheur à observer tout ce dont j'avais envie, disparut. « Je sais que tu nous espionnes. Rapplique ici. » La détresse dans sa voix me rappela que c'était elle ma priorité, son bonheur était tout ce qui m'importait. Il était clair qu'Alice ne se préoccupait pas de ça, car elle continuait à applaudir.

« Merci beaucoup, Alice », lui dis-je froidement. Lorsque les yeux de Bella rencontrèrent les miens, ils étaient rouges et vitreux, comme si elle était sur le bord de pleurer. Comment Alice avait-elle pu continuer à faire pression sur elle? Elle était si bouleversée. Bella se jeta dans mes bras, enroulant les siens autour de mon cou, en me serrant de toutes ses forces.

« Vegas », lui rappelai-je, souhaitant avoir le temps d'y aller immédiatement pour en finir.

« Cours toujours », dit Alice. « Bella ne me fera jamais ça. Et toi, mon cher, sache qu'il t'arrive d'être extrêmement décevant, en tant que frère. »

« Ne sois pas méchante », la réprimanda Bella. « Il essaye de me rendre heureuse, lui. Pas comme toi. »

« Moi aussi j'essaye de te rendre heureuse. La différence, c'est que je sais ce qui marchera le mieux… à long terme. Un jour, tu me remercieras. Bon, d'accord, peut-être pas avant cinquante ans, mais tu verras. »

« Je ne pensais pas pouvoir relever un défi contre toi, ma vieille, sauf que là, si. Obligé. »

Elle rit doucement. Maintenant qu'elle avait ce qu'elle voulait, la situation l'amusait. « Alors, tu me montres la bague? »

Avant que moi ou Bella puissions l'arrêter, elle attrapa la main de cette dernière, scruta l'endroit où la bague aurait dû être, avant de la laisser retomber. « Je l'ai vu te la passer au doigt! J'ai loupé un épisode ou quoi? » Elle ferma les yeux un instant et une mer d'images montrant un mariage, emplit son esprit à nouveau. J'essayai de me rappeler que ce n'était pas ce que Bella voulait, mais c'était difficile à croire vu les images si claires qu'Alice voyait. Dans chaque vision, Bella était rayonnante. « Non! Le mariage aura bien lieu », dit-elle en fixant le doigt vide de Bella.

« Bella a un problème avec les bijoux », dis-je nonchalamment, ne voulant pas que Bella se sente mal. Elle pourra la porter lorsqu'elle sera prête.

« Bah! Un diamant de plus ou de moins! La bague doit en avoir plein, j'imagine, mais vu qu'Edward t'en a déjà… »

« Stop, Alice », grondai-je. Du coin de l'œil, je vis la bouche de Bella s'ouvrir. Je ne savais pas si c'était parce qu'elle avait compris ce qu'Alice voulait dire ou à cause de la façon dont je venais de gronder. Rapidement je me retournai et dit d'une voix calme : « Nous sommes en retard. »

« Je ne comprends pas. Quels diamants? », demanda Bella.

« On en reparlera », dit Alice, et je lui lançai un regard qui signifiait : _Nous n'en reparlerons pas_, qu'elle ignora. « Tu as raison, filez. Vous devez installer un piège et monter votre campement avant la tempête. »

Bien que ses pensées soient pleines d'incertitude due à la présence des loups, Alice commença à avoir des visions de nuages de neige. Elle vit Bella grelottante, les bras enrouler autour de sa poitrine. Évidemment, il n'y avait rien que je pouvais faire pour elle – j'étais aussi glacial que la neige qui tomberait. Le mieux que je pouvais faire, c'était d'emporter des choses appropriées à la météo et faire en sorte que la tente soit prête pour qu'elle y soit à l'intérieur avant le pire de la tempête.

« N'oublie pas de bien te couvrir, Bella », lui dit Alice en rencontrant mon regard durant une fraction de seconde. « Le froid risque d'être… exceptionnel pour la saison. »

« J'ai pris sa veste », lui assurai-je.

_Elle passera une horrible nuit,_ pensa-t-elle tristement, bien qu'elle fasse un sourire à Bella en disant : « Bonne soirée, alors. »

* * *

J'espère que cette première partie du chapitre vous a plu. Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi j'ai particulièrement aimé le réveille, scène que Bella avait passée très brièvement dans le roman.

Pour celle qui attende le deuxième chapitre de _La vie alternative de Bree_, je tiens à préciser que je continuerai la traduction du dernier chapitre lorsque j'aurais terminé avec la suite de celui-ci. Ce sera la même chose pour ATO et une nouvelle fic que j'ai en attente.

À bientôt

Bisous xoxo

Miss Lunatik.


	29. Chapitre 19 Traces Suite

Bonjour tout le monde. Je sais que la suite de ce chapitre à mis plus de temps à venir qu'à l'accoutumé, mais chez moi, c'est le dernier sprint de l'été. Il fait 30oC à l'ombre et j'en profite pour me baigner et faire bronzette avec mes enfants.

Merci à : Claudia – Mariefandetwilight – chrys63 – bettypoussin – chouchoumag – caro30 – Marietounette – luna – love-jalice-twilight – Imaginaire-de-kiki – COCOTTE 56 – aude77 – eliloulou – magikcilou – karen – Izzy80 – cynthia – edgounette

Claudia : Je suis comme toi, j'adore quand ForksVampireGirl met des scènes que nous n'avons pas vues du point de vu de Bella

Bettypoussin : J'aime beaucoup ton point de vu. C'est vrai que Bella s'inquiète beaucoup plus pour sa famille et qu'elle néglige un peu ses propres besoins. Merci d'avoir partagé ton ressenti avec moi. Je trouve qu'il est très pertinent et intéressant.

Marietounette : C'est vrai que l'auteure de cette fic à énormément de talent. D'ailleurs, je ne manque pas une occasion de lui dire.

Luna : Je suis contente que tu me dises que tu apprécie que je coupe les chapitres en deux. Parfois, je me demande si c'est le bon choix. Il est évident que si je les faisais au complet, ce serait plus long.

love-jalice-twilight : Je suis d'accord avec toi, y a pas à dire, Alice finie toujours par avoir ce qu'elle veut… Merci de ta review.

COCOTTE 56 : Merci pour ta review.

Karen : Pour répondre à ta question : Il y a plusieurs mois, l'auteure m'a dit qu'elle avait peut-être l'intention de faire quelques passages de Breaking Dawn, mais qu'avant de prendre cette décision, elle allait terminer Edward's Eclipse. Quand à moi, il est certain que si elle l'écrit, je le traduirai. J'adore ses écrits. Elle est tellement géniale. D'ailleurs, je ne manque pas une occasion de lui dire combien vous ses lecteurs français – et moi aussi – aimez ce qu'elle fait.

Izzy80 : As-tu oublié les omelettes? Lol. C'est vrai qu'une omelette n'est pas un repas gastronomique.

Cynthia : C'est vrai que l'entendre parler dans ses rêves est très agréable. Ah ce que j'adore le pov d'Edward…

Disclamer 1 : Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM.

Disclamer 2 : Ce magnifique POV Edward est écrit par ForksVampireGirl.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**SUITE DU CHAPITRE 19 – TRACES**

Lorsqu'Alice fut partie, Bella me regarda avec espoir. « Es-tu prêt? », me demanda-t-elle a voix basse.

« Aussi prêt que possible compte tenu des circonstances. Tu seras dans le lieu le plus sûr possible, loin du combat. Mais nous devons d'abord nous assurer que ton odeur rende les nouveaux nés dingue. »

« Si c'est ce que je peux faire pour vous aider », dit-elle en baissant les yeux, presque gênée.

« C'est parfait. C'est ce que nous devons faire pour qu'ils prennent le chemin que nous voulons. »

Elle sourit à contre cœur avant de se pencher pour ramasser le sac à dos. Cependant avant qu'elle puisse le toucher, il était déjà sur mes épaules, et elle, dans mes bras. Son sourire s'élargit tandis qu'elle relevait le menton pour m'embrasser. Un instant plus tard, je courais à travers les arbres. Je pris une route différente et plus longue que celle que j'utilisais habituellement en faisant attention à ne pas laisser son odeur sur le chemin. Lorsque nous atteignîmes la prairie, je la déposai au sol, me délectant un instant de la manière dont ses doigts saisirent mon col, ne voulant pas me lâcher. Je lui fis un regard rassurant tandis que je la libérai, espérant qu'elle sache que si je pouvais, je la garderais pour toujours dans mes bras.

« Bon », dis-je. « À partir d'ici, tu marches en direction du nord en touchant un maximum de choses. Alice m'a renseigné sur la route qu'ils prendront, nous n'allons pas tarder à la croiser. »

« Où c'est, le nord? », me demanda-t-elle et je souris en lui pointant la bonne direction. Elle marchait lentement et déterminée, touchant les arbres, les rochers, l'herbe – tout ce qu'il y avait sur son chemin. À chaque fois qu'elle faisait quelque pas, elle me jetait un regard et je lui faisais des signes d'encouragement. J'imaginais déjà les yeux frénétiques des nouveaux nés lorsqu'ils sentiraient l'odeur qui les obsédait. J'étais fier de sa force et de son désir d'aider de toutes les manières possibles, mais c'était encore difficile – presque _douloureux_ – de penser que les nouveaux nés allaient la traquer. Ils me rappelaient trop un autre traqueur qui m'avait presque coûté ma raison d'exister.

« J'agis comme il le faut? », me demanda-t-elle en passant sa main sur la mousse vert d'un tronc d'arbre tombé.

« C'est parfait », lui assurai-je.

Son visage s'illumina tandis qu'elle demanda : « Est-ce que cela aiderait? » Je la regardai avec fascination prendre ses cheveux tombés sur ses épaules, pour les déposer sur une rangée de fougères.

« Ça renforce la piste, oui, mais inutile de t'arracher les cheveux, Bella. »

« Pas de soucis, j'en perds assez pour ça », dit-elle. Son humeur s'était tellement améliorée que je ne discutai pas.

Bella continua sa marche lente à travers les broussailles, touchant les branches avec ses doigts avant de laisser des cheveux partout où elle pensait que le vent ne les emporterait pas. Je pouvais dire qu'elle était toujours heureuse de l'aide qu'elle nous offrait, mais quelque chose dans son expression s'était éteint. Son regard était lointain et quelque chose me disait qu'elle n'était pas préoccupée par le combat.

« Tu n'es pas obligée d'obéir à Alice, tu sais? », lui dis-je, et le léger sursaut de son cœur m'indiqua que j'avais visé juste.

« Rassure-toi », me dit-elle en essayant d'avoir un ton nonchalant. « Je ne me sauverai pas devant l'autel. »

« Ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète », lui assurai-je. « Je tiens à ce que ce soit comme tu l'auras souhaité. »

Bella prit une profonde inspiration et je pouvais presque entende les mots qu'elle ne me disait pas. Elle ne voulait rien de tout cela, mais comme toujours, elle ferait ce qui rendait les autres heureux. Je voulais lui dire qu'une fois le combat terminé, elle et moi disparaîtrions. Que nous irions quelque part, _n'importe où_, tant que nous étions ensemble. Nous pourrions nous marier sur une île où elle n'aurait pas à le dire à personne. Je voulais lui faire plaisir, mais je voulais aussi ce qu'Alice avait vu.

Je voulais voir Bella dans une magnifique robe, avec des fleurs dans ses cheveux et tout autour d'elle. Je voulais que ses parents soient présents pour voir sa joie, parce que bien qu'ils ne sachent – et ne sauraient jamais – toute l'ampleur de son choix, celui de m'avoir choisi – d'avoir choisi cette _vie_ –, ils devaient savoir que leur fille se mariait avec quelqu'un qui l'aimait plus que tout. Je voulais qu'ils sachent que je prendrai toujours soin d'elle. Je voulais que Carlisle et Esmé soient témoins du moment où Bella se joindrait officiellement à notre famille, et qu'ils puissent lui souhaiter bienvenue à bras ouverts. Je voulais crier au monde que, bien que je ne mérite rien de tout cela, j'avais tout ce que je n'aurais jamais oser demander.

Je voulais tout ça, mais parce que j'aimais Bella plus que ma propre vie, je ne l'admettrais pas.

« Eh bien », dis-je, infusant à mon ton autant d'indifférente que je pouvais. « Même si Alice parvient à ses fins, nous devrions réussir à éviter le grandiose. Emmett n'aura qu'à décrocher l'autorisation d'officier sur l'Internet. »

Elle rit, et je sus avec encore plus de certitude que la seule chose qui m'importait, c'était de la rendre heureuse. « Ce ne serait pas mal », dit-elle.

« Tu vois, on trouve toujours un compromis. »

Je l'observai continuer à faire une piste et il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que j'entende les pensées de Jacob, bien qu'il soit encore loin. Je fus surpris de l'entendre penser à la nuit à venir. Il avait décidé de rester avec nous afin que nous puissions communiquer avec la meute. Seth viendrait prendre sa place juste avant le combat. Je n'étais pas emballé par l'idée, mais j'étais heureux qu'il donne l'occasion à Seth de se reposer ce soir. Je voulais que Seth soit à son meilleur demain, car il serait notre seul lien avec le combat.

Jacob n'était pas loin et serait bientôt là. Il courait sous sa forme de loup, mais il avait décidé de se présenter sous sa forme humaine. Même s'il avait été surpris et ravi par la façon qu'avait eue Bella de l'accepter sous sa forme de loup, il ne s'était pas encore guéri de la peur de lui faire peur. Il attendait qu'elle soit effrayée par le monstre qu'il était. Je ris tout bas, car pour une fois, je comprenais comment il se sentait.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à l'endroit qu'Alice avait vu comme le plus avantageux pour le combat, Bella fit un dernier tour en touchant à tout sur son chemin avant que nous commencions à revenir sur nos pas. Je laissai Bella diriger – assez curieusement, elle semblait presque s'amuser –, mais à quelques reprises, elle semblait perdue. Lorsqu'elle vit l'endroit où nous avions commencé cette randonnée, elle accéléra le rythme et j'étais sur le point de lui rappeler d'être prudente, mais il était déjà trop tard. Avant que j'aie eu le temps de la rattraper, Bella était déjà sur le sol et immédiatement, je sentis l'odeur de son sang.

« Aïe », s'exclama-t-elle avant de murmurer « Génial, manquait plus que ça! »

« Ça va? », lui demandai-je sans bouger. Il me fallut un moment pour comprendre que j'hésitais plus par habitude qu'autre chose, et je ressentis une vague de soulagement.

« Oui. N'approche pas », me répondit-elle rapidement. « Je saigne. Ça s'arrêtera dans un instant. »

Je me sentais triomphant lorsque j'arrivai à côté d'elle, heureux de pouvoir lui venir en aide plutôt que d'avoir à retenir mon souffle et de me détourner. « J'ai une trousse de premiers secours », lui dis-je en enlevant le sac de sur mes épaules « Je me doutais qu'elle nous servirait. »

« Ce n'est rien. Je m'en charge. Inutile de te mettre dans une situation inconfortable. »

« T'occupe, ça ne me gêne pas », lui assurai-je, extatique car c'était la vérité. « Donne-moi ta main, que je nettoie la plaie. »

« Une minute, je viens d'avoir une idée », me dit-elle, les yeux brillant d'une étrange excitation tandis qu'elle appuya sa paume saignante contre un rocher.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques? »

« Jasper va _adorer_ », me répondit-elle en se hâtant de toucher tout ce qu'elle pouvait. « Je suis sûre que ça les rendra dingues. »

Elle interpréta mal mon soupir car elle s'excusa du regard. « Retiens ton souffle », me suggéra-t-elle.

« Ce n'est pas ça, je trouve seulement que tu en fais un peu trop. »

« Je tiens à ce que les choses soient le mieux possible, c'est ma façon d'aider. »

Je me souvenais – beaucoup trop clairement – à quel point Jasper avec rapidement perdu le contrôle lorsqu'elle avait versé quelques petites gouttes de sang. Une chose était sûre, les nouveaux nés allaient devenir dingues et incapables de penser à autre chose qu'à la trouver – ce qui me fit appréhender encore plus. Bien que je déteste la façon dont elle allait arriver sur notre lieu de campement, à cet instant, j'étais reconnaissant de savoir que la puanteur de Jacob camouflerait sa piste jusque là.

« Ne t'inquiète pas », dis-je en tentant de sourire. « Les nouveaux nés seront cinglés et Jasper très impressionné par ton sens du devoir. Et maintenant, laisse-moi te soigner. Tu as sali ta blessure. »

« Je m'en charge. »

Je souris en lui prenant la main, et ressentis un élan de fierté en disant avec une totale confiance : « Cela ne m'est plus aussi difficile qu'autrefois. »

Elle me regardait d'un air interrogateur tandis que je lavais sa blessure et je sentis mon sourire s'élargir. Je savais que mon instinct pour la protéger avait grandi de manière exponentiel lorsque j'avais cru l'avoir perdue. Et je constatais que les prémices de la soif avaient rapidement été remplacées par la crainte de la blesser. Je sentais à quel point les choses avaient changées. Dans cette circonstance, avec son sang qui coulait – et qui chantait pour moi comme aucun autre –, c'était très satisfaisant de savoir que je ne ressentais même pas un soupçon de tentation.

Sa paume était propre et j'étais en train de terminer d'enrouler le bandage lorsqu'elle me demanda : « Comment l'expliques-tu? »

Je ne savais pas quelle était la meilleures façon de le décrire – après tout, c'était supposé être impossible –, alors j'haussai simplement les épaules en disant : « J'ai dépassé ce stade. »

« Tu as… _dépassé ce stade?_ », haleta-t-elle. « Comment? Quand? »

Je détestais repenser à ce jour si sombre, le plus long de ma vie sans fin, mais je me devais de lui expliquer. Je me devais de lui donner la meilleure explication que j'étais capable de supporter. Je repensai à comment je m'étais senti – au moment où j'avais d'abord appris ce qu'Alice avait vu, et lorsque Jacob avait dit les mots qui avaient confirmés mes pires craintes. Je me sentais presque engourdi au souvenir de ma vision trouble et du serrement de mon cœur. Un vide s'était créé en moi comme je n'en avais jamais ressenti, et tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser, c'était : _Je ne peux pas exister sans elle_.

Lorsqu'elle était venue à moi, quand elle m'avait sauvé – dans tout les sens du terme –, ça avait été presqu'assez pour me faire croire que j'avais toujours une âme. Quelque chose au-delà de mon corps et de mon esprit l'avait appelée, l'avait embrassée. Un changement s'était opéré en moi et avait changé ma façon de voir le monde. Un sursis m'avait été accordé, une seconde chance qui n'aurait jamais dû m'être autorisé, et je n'avais pu que souhaiter, plus que tout, faire la promesse de protéger Bella.

Tous les instincts avec lesquels je me battais depuis si longtemps avait disparus. J'avais soif, plus que jamais après m'avoir affamé durant des semaines, mais je n'avais ressenti aucune brûlure ou douleur lorsque je l'avais serré dans mes bras. Il n'y avait que de la joie. Et lorsque la brûlure avait été de retour, comme elle le faisait toujours, je l'avais réduit au silence avec une véhémence venant de mon subconscient. Mon besoin de la protéger de tout, y compris de moi, agissait de son propre chef.

« Durant vingt-quatre heures, je t'ai crue morte. Cela a changé ma façon d'envisager les choses. »

« L'impact de mon odeur sur toi aussi? », me demanda-t-elle toujours confuse.

« Non, pas du tout. Mais… avoir éprouvé le sentiment de ta perte… a modifié mes réactions. Tout mon être évite les situations qui pourraient provoquer de nouveau ce genre de souffrance. »

Je n'étais pas sûr de lui avoir bien expliqué, mais son expression me transmit quelque chose se rapprochant de la gratitude et j'espérais que cela signifiait qu'elle avait compris. « Appelons ça une expérience très instructive. »

On aurait dit qu'elle voulait dire autre chose, mais le vent se leva et elle frissonna. Je pris sa veste d'hiver pour l'aider à l'enfiler. « Bien. Tu as rempli ton rôle. Le reste nous appartient. Allons camper, maintenant! »

Elle rit de mes sarcasmes et je pris doucement sa main, souhaitant avoir quelques minutes de plus avant de la laisser aux bons soins de Jacob. J'avais soigneusement fait attention à ne pas l'écouter durant qu'il approchait, mais lorsqu'il nous vit, son monologue interne devint trop fort pour que j'arrive à l'ignorer.

_Dire qu'il pense être un bon protecteur,_ pensa-t-il froidement en regardant son bandage.

« Où retrouvons-nous Jacob », me demanda Bella, ne l'ayant pas encore repéré.

« Juste ici. »

Jacob sortit lentement des arbres jusqu'à ce qu'il soit bien en vu. _Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai pris cette peine_, pensa-t-il, irrité, en prenant la veste qu'il avait emportée. _Bien sûr, la voyante savait qu'il allait faire froid. J'aurais dû la laisser dans la forêt._

La capacité de Jacob à s'en faire sur de si petite chose – comme la veste que Bella porterait – quand il y avait des choses tellement plus importantes que ça, ne cesserait jamais de m'étonner. Ses préoccupations juvéniles, ne me donnait pas confiance en la tâche si importante qu'il était sur le point d'accomplir.

« Il y avait sûrement une meilleure solution. »

« Trop tard », soupira Bella en serrant ma main avant de faire un effort pour faire son plus beau sourire. « Salut, Jake », dit-elle nonchalamment.

« Salut, Bella. »

« Bonjour, Jacob », dis-je calmement.

_Ouais. Peu importe._ « Où est-ce que je l'emporte? »

Je sortis la carte pour lui montrer notre destination et la tendis à Jacob. « Nous sommes ici », dis-je en pointant notre localisation. Jacob recula, regardant ma main avec dégoût, comme si le vampirisme était une maladie qu'il pouvait attraper. Je ne lui donnerais pas la satisfaction de réagir à son geste. « Tu vas l'emmener là-bas », lui expliquai-je en traçant l'itinéraire. « À une petite quinzaine de kilomètres. »

Extérieurement, Jacob hochant la tête pour montrer qu'il se conformait, mais je pouvais entendre ses pensées. Il voulait emmener Bella ailleurs afin qu'il puisse _la_ protéger lui-même. Si ce n'était pas de son envie compulsive de combattre et de détruire, j'aurais eu peur qu'il le fasse.

« À environ deux kilomètres d'ici, tu devrais tomber sur ma piste. Suis-là. Tu as besoin de la carte? »

Jacob me regarda durant une fraction de seconde, et je pouvais dire que par mon ton, il savait que j'avais entendu le projet qu'il avait envisagé. « Non », dit-il sèchement. « Je connais bien le coin. » _Je ne vais pas la kidnapper. Pour rien au monde je ne manquerais ce combat._

« Je prendrai un chemin plus long. Je vous retrouve dans quelques heures. » Puis, je me tournai vers Bella en essayant de trouver la force de la quitter. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle reste avec Jacob, même en sachant qu'il allait l'emmener dans un lieu sécuritaire pour moi. Nos ennemis étaient si près maintenant et ça me semblait mal de ne pas rester avec elle.

« À plus », me dit-elle doucement. Je savais que je n'avais pas le choix. Nous avions besoin de l'odeur de Jacob pour couvrir sa piste. Je partis sans un mot par crainte de dire quelque chose et que Bella se sente mal à cause de mes mots. C'était notre seule option et je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'inquiète parce que ça m'énervait à ce point.

Je courais aussi vite que je le pouvais, déterminé à ne pas écouter leur conversation. Plus j'étais loin, plus il m'était difficile d'entendre les pensées de Jacob. Pour les premiers kilomètres, je m'occupais l'esprit en pensant à n'importe quoi. Des langues étrangères aux chansons en passant par la poésie. Comme j'avais du mal à rester à l'écart, je commençai à rire – Alice devait se sentir comme ça lorsqu'elle essayait de me bloquer ses pensées.

Lorsque je fus assez loin, j'arrêtai de penser et fus heureux de constater que je n'entendais plus rien. J'essayai d'en profiter, mais le calme n'était pas aussi paisible que celui que j'avais ressenti la nuit dernière, lorsque Bella était avec moi. Maintenant, le bruissement des arbres et le vent autour de moi me rappelaient que j'étais seul.

C'était étonnant de voir à quel point le monde avait changé depuis que j'avais rencontré Bella. Il fut un temps où j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir me retirer dans un endroit silencieux pour échapper aux bavardages et à l'angoisse interne des gens autour de moi. Maintenant, tout ce que je voulais, c'était être avec Bella, peu importe où elle voulait que nous passion notre vie, peu importe ce qu'elle voulait faire. J'irais en Alaska pour lui éviter toute tentation. Je supporterais, décennie après décennie, de répéter le lycée, l'université ou toute autre chose qui la rendrait heureuse. Par contre, je devais admettre que quelques années seuls, dans un endroit éloigné, loin des humains, et même de ma famille – tout simplement à _l'écart_ – était une possibilité très intéressante.

C'était dangereux de laisser mon imagination s'éloigner autant, surtout que durant les vingt-quatre prochaines heures, il allait y avoir tellement de choses en jeu. Je continuai mon rythme – pressé – jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne le site. Le froid devint plus difficile à ignorer, et lorsque le vent commença à souffler, la neige commença à tomber. Je montai la tente pour ensuite la sécurisé jusqu'à ce que je fus certain qu'un grizzli ne pourrait pas la faire tomber. Peut-être que j'exagérais, mais seul le temps nous dirait à quel point les éléments seraient violents cette nuit, et je préférais pencher sur le côté de la prudence.

Dans ma lutte pour ne pas penser à où étaient Jacob et Bella et à quoi ils parlaient, je laissai mes pensées errer quelque part que j'avais délibérément ignoré – le combat. Ma famille n'avait pas été contrariée par ma décision de rester avec Bella, et ils n'étaient pas moins certains de notre victoire que lorsque j'avais l'intention de me battre avec eux. Pourtant, ça n'avait pas été un choix facile. Même si j'étais confiant, quelque chose au fond de mon esprit me narguait, comme si nous passions à côté de quelque chose d'extraordinairement évident qui allait tout changer. C'était peut-être le fait – bien que j'en remercie Seth pour la connexion qu'il serait en mesure de nous donner avec la meute – que je n'avais pas imaginé observer le combat, impuissant, à travers les yeux d'un loup.

Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps mon esprit vagabondait, mais plus tôt que je m'y attendais, j'entendis les pensées de Jacob.

_S'il te plaît, Bella. Pas maintenant. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler aujourd'hui._

J'avais fait beaucoup d'effort pour ne pas écouter, mais ma curiosité commençait à prendre le dessus. Je voulais savoir de quoi Bella parlait pour qu'il soit aussi frustré.

« Eh bien… si c'est une affaire de descendance, ne devrais-tu pas être le chef? », demanda-t-elle. Jacob commença à lui expliquer qu'il s'était, en fait, soustrait à cette responsabilité en laissant Sam prendre sa place comme chef de la meute.

Je suppose que je n'avais pas le droit de juger – c'était une énorme responsabilité. Si j'avais été dans une telle situation, je n'étais pas certain que j'aurais pris cette responsabilité. Je pensais souvent à ce que Carlisle avait fait pour notre famille, les décisions qu'il avait prises. Je ne savais pas si j'aurais eu cette force. Sam avait le même genre d'obligations; apprendre aux nouveaux loups ce qu'il savait et les aider à faire la transition. Il avait aussi l'écrasante responsabilité de rendre certains ordres irréfutables. Ça devait être difficile à faire – décider quand il était préférable de donner un ordre avec ce genre d'autorité, sans ne jamais rien laisser au hasard.

J'essayai d'ignorer le reste de la conversation entre Bella et Jacob, mais il me fut impossible d'entendre l'émerveillement dans la voix de Bella lorsqu'elle essaya les mots : « Le Chef Jacob ». Je m'occupai en vérifiant – sans doute pour la douzième fois – si la tente était sécuritaire avant de commencer à arpenter l'abord de la tente. Je n'avais plus rien à faire, et avec la neige qui tombait autour de moi, tout ce que j'avais en tête, c'était de mettre Bella à l'abri. Juste au moment où je pensais ne pas pouvoir l'attendre plus longtemps, j'entendis les pas de Jacob.

« Bella », criai-je lorsqu'ils furent en vu. Je m'élançai vers elle. Jacob marmonna quelque chose et ses pensées étaient encore plus impolies que ce que montrait son expression, mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à leurs porter attention. Mes bras s'enroulèrent étroitement autour de Bella. J'étais à ma place.

« Merci », dis-je en regardant Jacob, incapable de ressentir autre chose que de la reconnaissante. _(N/T : Quand je disais qu'Edward était l'homme… le vampire parfait. En voici une autre preuve.;)! )_ « Tu as été plus rapide que je ne le pensais, j'en suis vraiment content. »

_Ce n'était pas pour ton bénéfice,_ pensa-t-il en haussant distraitement les épaules. « Mets-la à l'abri. Mes cheveux se dressent sur mon crâne, ça va être méchant. La tente est bien plantée? »

« Elle est quasiment soudée à la roche. »

« Bien », dit-il en levant les yeux vers la tempête pour inspirer, comme s'il sentait à quel point elle allait être rude.

_Puisque tu ne sembles pas être capable de rester en dehors de ma tête, je suis sûr que tu sais déjà que je reste cette nuit. Je n'aime pas ça plus que toi, mais tu dois être en mesure de rester en contact avec les autres. En parlant de ça…_

« Je vais me transformer », dit-il en ne regardant que Bella. « Je tiens à savoir comment ça se passe, à la réserve ».

Il s'éloigna en grommelant des choses que je ne répéterais jamais à Bella. Je la regardai juste au bon moment pour voir l'expression désespérée qu'elle essayait de cacher. Bien qu'elle ne me le dirait jamais, je savais ce qu'elle voulait.

Il ne serait jamais d'accord avec ça, et probablement qu'elle ne lui demandera jamais, mais je savais que Bella voulait que Jacob reste en dehors du combat lui aussi.

* * *

Prochain chapitre : celui de la tente. J'avoue que moi aussi j'ai hâte de savoir ce qu'Edward ne dit pas… Aussitôt qu'il est en ligne, je me penche dessus.

Bisous xoxo

Miss Lunatik


	30. Chapitre 20 Le feu et la glace

Bonjour tout le monde. Chapitre très difficile à traduire pour moi. Je ne dirais qu'un mot : Jacob! Bonne lecture à toutes celles qui avaient hâte de connaître les pensées d'Edward durant la scène de la tente.

Merci à : lia3011 – Miliampère – Mariefandetwilight – Rpatz – petitefilledusud – Imaginaire-de-kiki – lapiaf8 – magikcilou – bellardtwilight – Izzy80 – caro30 – edgounette – chouchoumag – Hannah – bettypoussin – Siham – chrys63 – luna – aude77 – ThikingOfRobCullen – eliloulou – Hlne

Petitefilledusud : J'espère que tu auras le temps de lire ce magnifique (comme d'habitude) chapitre. Comme toi, je n'ai pas hâte de lire – et dit toi que je devrai le traduire – le moment où Bella embrasse cet ignoble Jacob… ; ). Je suis comme toi, je suis totalement Edward…

Izzy80 : J'espère que tu te trompes et que nous verrons notre cher Edward préparer des omelettes à Bella.

Hannah : En effet, c'est beaucoup de boulot de faire de la traduction, mais cette fic est tellement génial que ça me fait un énorme plaisir de pouvoir vous la faire découvrir. En même temps, ça pratique énormément mon anglais. De plus, ça m'a rappelé beaucoup de règle de grammaires françaises. Lol!

Bettypoussin : Toi aussi tes opinions sont très pertinentes. Merci de les avoir partagé avec moi…

Siham : Je suis contente que ma trad te plaise à ce point. Je ne sais pas si tu as vu, l'auteure de cette fic à fait la suite de Midnight Sun – le roman de pov Edward de fascination que SM n'a pas terminé. Je l'ai traduis aussi et tu trouveras le lien sur mon profil. Si tu n'as pas lu la première partie, laisse-moi le savoir et je te ferais parvenir le lien pour la traduction française.

Luna : Merci de ta review et bonne lecture. Voilà le moment que tu attendais…

Hlne : Merci pour ta très longue review. J'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à la lire. Je suis très heureuse que tu aimes à ce point ma traduction. C'est vrai que ForksVampireGirl est géniale!

Disclamer 1 : Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM.

Disclamer 2 : Ce magnifique POV Edward est écrit par la très talentueuse ForksVampireGirl.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 20 – LE FEU ET LA GLACE**

Nous nous installâmes dans la tente le plus rapidement possible et il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps avant que la neige s'intensifie. Bella se terra dans son sac de couchage avec toutes les couches de vêtements qu'elle avait apportés. Tandis que l'obscurité tombait, elle commença à claquer des dents et tout ce que j'avais envie de faire, c'était de la serrer dans mes bras et de la réconforter. Évidemment, cela aurait fait beaucoup plus de dégâts qu'autre chose. Alors, au lieu de cela, je m'exilai à l'autre extrémité de la tente, souhaitant que les secondes passent plus rapidement.

Jacob marchait à l'extérieur, m'envoyant à toutes les deux secondes des pensées loin d'être agréables, ce qui n'aidait pas du tout mon humeur. J'espérais que Bella s'endorme pour que le matin arrive plus vite pour elle, mais vers minuit, je réalisai qu'elle avait beaucoup trop froid. Elle ne serait jamais en mesure de se détendre suffisamment pour sombrer dans le sommeil, et plus le temps passait, plus je me sentais coupable.

« C'était une erreur », murmurai-je.

« Tu n-n-ne le savais pas. »

« J'aurais dû. Y a-t-il quelque chose que je peux faire? »

« N-n-n-no. »

Je secouai la tête, souhaitant avoir apporté plus de couvertures, ou un appareil de chauffage_. N'importe quoi_. Elle était calme à nouveau, mais je savais qu'elle ne dormait pas.

« Es-tu sûre que tu ne veux pas retourner à la maison? », lui demandai pour probablement la centième fois.

« Non. P-p-p-peut pas aller à l'extérieur. P-p-pire. »

« Je pourrais nous y emmener si rapidement, Bella. Et puis, tu serais au chaud. » Jacob gronda à l'extérieur de la tente et j'entendis l'absurdité de mes paroles. Plus j'irais vite, plus elle aurait froid. Elle serait complètement gelée et proche de l'agonie lorsque nous arriverions à la maison.

« Non », répéta-t-elle. Après un certain temps, le vent repris et elle demanda, impuissante : « Q-q-q-quelle h-h-h-heure est-il? »

« Deux heures. » J'entendais ses dents s'entrechoquer tandis que son corps frissonna violemment.

« Nous devrions peut-être… »

« Non! Je v-v-vais b-b-b-bien, v-v-v-vraiment. Je n-n-n-ne v-v-v-veux p-p-p-pas sortir. »

« Comment puis-je t'aider? », lui demandai-je inutilement. Incapable de parler, elle secoua la tête.

_Elle va mourir de froid. Comment as-tu pu la laisser venir ici comme ça? La voyante ne savait pas comme cela allait se passer? C'est ridicule!_ Les pensées de Jacob me criaient dessus, me faisant sentir encore plus misérable. Alice n'avait pas vu à quel point la tempête allait être mauvaise parce que _Jacob_ avait gêné sa vision. De toute façon, ce n'était pas sa faute. C'était mon idée et j'étais le seul coupable.

« V-v-v-va-t'en », dit-elle à Jacob d'une voix tremblante.

« Il s'inquiète pour toi », lui assurai-je. « Lui va bien. _Il_ est équipé pour résister à cette météo. »

« H-h-h-h-h-h. » Je supposais que Bella tentait de parler pour redemander à Jacob de partir, mais nous savions tous les deux qu'il ne ferait jamais une telle chose.

_Ça suffit buveur de sang. Game over. Nous pourrons toujours faire de nouvelles pistes demain matin, mais il faut la sortir de là. Maintenant!_

« Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse? », crachai-je, n'étant plus en mesure de l'ignorer. « Tu n'as qu'à te rendre utile, toi. Va chercher un radiateur, je ne sais pas, moi! »

_Je suis un loup, pas un chien, sale sangsue! Et je n'irai rien chercher du tout!_

Je levai les yeux au ciel tandis que Bella argumenta. « Je t-t-t-tiens le coup! » Moi et Jacob grondèrent à l'unisson.

_Très bien. Si tu ne fais rien pour l'aider, c'est moi qui interviens. Et essaie donc de m'arrêter juste pour voir._

Les pensées de Jacob étaient floues et je me battis pour avoir un aperçu de ce qu'il planifiait. La seule chose dont j'étais certain, c'était que je n'allais pas aimer ça. Lorsqu'il hurla fortement dans l'air glacial de la nuit j'entendis exactement ce à quoi il pensait.

_Désolé Seth, mais ta tâche va commencer plus tôt. Viens ici le plus vite que tu peux. Il faut que j'aide Bella à se réchauffer. Il semble que le cube de glace qu'elle a pour petit ami est un peu perdu._

« Voilà qui n'était pas indispensable », marmonnai-je avant de dire un peu plus fort : « De plus, c'est une mauvaise idée. »

Un instant plus tard, Jacob fut sous sa forme humaine et sur le point d'entrer à l'intérieur de la tente. Je ne savais pas si j'avais la patience pour ça.

« Elle est toujours meilleure que ce que tu as proposé jusqu'à maintenant », dit-il durement en tâtonnant pour trouver la fermeture éclair de la tente. « _Va chercher un chauffage d'appoint._ Je ne suis pas un saint-bernard! »

Une fois qu'il réussit à ouvrir la porte de la tente, il se précipita à l'intérieur avec le manteau qu'il avait apporté dans la main. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il pourrait en faire. Il était complètement gelé, mais en ce moment, Jacob avait les idées aussi claires que les miennes.

« Ça ne me plaît pas », grondai-je en sachant très bien que ses intentions n'avaient rien à voir avec le manteau.

Bella frissonna à nouveau en marmonnant quelque chose d'incompréhensible. « Wwwwwww. »

« Elle le mettra demain. Pour l'instant, elle est gelée, et Bella est trop transie pour parvenir à le réchauffer par elle-même. » _Ne fait pas l'idiot. Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis là._

Bien sûr que je le savais, mais je pouvais toujours espérer, non?

« Tu as mentionné un radiateur, je suis là », dit Jacob en ouvrant les bras comme s'il se prenait pour un saint. Je pouvais entendre que son inquiétude pour Bella était réelle, mais en dessous de son supposé altruisme, j'entendais aussi à quel point il voulait la serrer dans ses bras, et ce, quelle que soit la raison.

Même avec ses yeux à demi fermés contre le froid, Bella savait exactement à quoi il faisait allusion. J-j-j-jake! T-t-t-tu es f-f-f-fou! T-t-t-tu vas m-m-m-mourir de f-f-f-froid! », le réprimanda-t-elle.

« Il y a peu de chance. Ma température frôle les quarante-trois degrés. Je vais te faire transpirer en un rien de temps. » _Et si tu en as envie, tu pourras me remercier plus tard,_ ajouta-t-il silencieusement en évaluant ma dernière parcelle de patience.

Un grondement sortit de ma poitrine avant que je ne puisse l'arrêter, mais Jacob savait que je ne l'empêcherais pas d'aider Bella. Il fallait qu'elle ait chaud – pour passer à travers cette terrible nuit – donc, Jacob continua à me torturer. Il ouvrit le sac de couchage de Bella et ajouta seulement pour mes oreilles : « Après tout, cette nuit ne sera peut-être pas aussi terrible que ça. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt. »

Instinctivement, mon corps bougea et l'épaule de Jacob fut dans ma main. Mes doigts serraient assez fort pour briser un humain en deux. Évidemment Jacob était presque aussi loin d'être un humain que moi, et le seul souci que m'apporta mon geste impulsif, c'était de le toucher. Son dégoût était si puissant et si instantané que son esprit ne put même pas inventer une insulte appropriée.

« Ne me touche pas! », cracha-t-il.

« Alors, ne la touche pas! », répliquai-je d'une voix neutre. Ma main le serra plus fermement, refusant de le lâcher.

Apparemment, mon ton le ramena à son attitude immature – et normale – tandis que ses lèvres se transformèrent en sourire. _Comment suis-je sensé la réchauffer sans la toucher? Techniquement, je suppose que je ne suis pas obligé de la toucher avec mes mains…_

Puis, il me montra silencieusement comment il aimerait la réchauffer. Son imagination était trop vive et je sentis mes muscles se contracter, souhaitant le briser en deux. J'étais à une fraction de seconde de le faire sortir de la tente – de façon permanente – lorsque Bella demanda : « N-n-n-ne vous b-b-b-battez pas! »

Nous assistâmes tous les deux à Bella en train de frissonner et de convulser tandis qu'une autre vague de froid l'assaillit.

« Elle te sera très reconnaissante quand ses orteils vireront au noir et tomberont », cria Jacob. _Tu peux me détester autant que tu veux, mais ceci est une des choses que je peux faire pour elle et pas toi. Veux-tu, s'il te plaît me laisser l'aider? S'il te plaît?_

C'était la première fois qu'il me parlait aussi sincèrement, même s'il avait été incapable de le dire à voix haute. Il avait fait beaucoup d'effort pour rester poli. En hésitant, j'enlevai ma main de son épaule et lorsqu'il poussa un soupir de soulagement, je réalisai que je lui avais réellement fait mal. Il l'avait bien caché, même dans ses pensées, et je me demandais à quel point les loups avaient l'habitude d'avoir mal depuis leur transformation.

Je commençais presque à ressentir une pointe de sympathie pour lui lorsqu'il se manifesta.

_C'est mieux comme ça, sangsue. Maintenant, à moins que tu veuilles être aux premières loges pour le spectacle, je te suggère de retourner dans ton coin. Plus tu seras loin, mieux ce seras. Pour tout le monde._

Je le foudroyai du regard en reculant lentement, incertain de ce que je pourrais faire s'il ne gardait pas ses pensées pour lui. « Attention à toi », le prévins-je, mais il ne fit que ricaner.

_Oh, je suis sûr que tout ce que tu vas faire, c'est attention à moi_. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire et je vis l'expression de confusion de Bella lorsqu'il lui dit : « Pousse-toi, Bella ».

Ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'elle comprit ce qu'il faisait. « N-n-n-non! », bégaya-t-elle. Son refus me fit sourire – quelque chose que je pensais être impossible jusqu'à ce que les choses redeviennent normales.

« Ne sois pas idiote! », lui dit Jacob et je levai les yeux au ciel. Au moins, je savais que la flatterie n'était pas son fort. « Tu _n'aimes_ donc pas tes doigts de pieds? »

Elle semblait attendre une autre protestation, mais Jacob se glissa à côté d'elle et remonta la fermeture éclair du sac de couchage. Il m'était impossible de nier le soulagement que je ressentis lorsque le visage de Bella se détendit. Je pouvais supporter une nuit avec Jacob si cela signifiait qu'elle ne souffrirait plus. Elle frissonna à nouveau, mais cette fois, je savais qu'elle était seulement secouée par les derniers relents de froid. Jacob la serra contre lui et je n'arrivais pas à en être énervé. Bella était au chaud et en sécurité. Et si les regarder ensemble durant quelques heures était le prix que je devais payer pour cela, je ne pouvais pas m'en plaindre.

« Houps, Bella! Tu es un vrai glaçon! », dit Jacob.

« D-d-d-désolée. »

« Essaye de te détendre. Tu auras chaud dans une minute. Bien sûr, ça irait plus vite si tu te déshabillais. »

Bon, je pouvais peut-être me plaindre un peu. Je grondai, mais il ne leva même pas les yeux. Maintenant, il savait qu'il serait avec elle toute la nuit. Rien ne pourrait me faire enlever le confort et le soulagement qu'il offrait à Bella.

« C'est juste une constatation », dit-il sèchement. « Une technique de survie basique. »

« Ç-ç-ç-ça s-s-s-suffit, J-j-j-jake! », dit Bella. « P-p-p-personne n'a vraiment b-b-b-besoin de dix or-or-orteils. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas du buveur de sang », dit-il en inhalant son odeur. _Chaude, douce, parfaite…_ « Il est jaloux. »

« Oui », admis-je, frustré. « Tu n'imagine même pas à quel point je voudrais être à ta place, clébard. »

« Chacun ses limites. » Il essaya de paraître nonchalant, mais il n'arrivait pas à me cacher ses pensées. Son esprit courait.

_Que croit-il? Pense-t-il que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment il se sent, de ne pas pouvoir l'aider tout en la regardant? Il est toujours avec elle. Je n'ai que cette nuit et je suis celui qui ne comprend pas à quel point cela est difficile? Ce n'est pas comme si elle voulait que je sois là pour plus que la maintenir au chaud. Si j'avais essayé durant une autre nuit, elle me donnerait des coups de pieds sur les tibias. _

« Au moins, tu sais qu'elle préférerait que ce soit toi », finit-il par dire en me lançant un rapide coup d'œil.

« Vrai », répondis-je le plus simplement possible. Je n'étais du genre à me réjouir, même si une petite voix au fond de moi m'incitait à le faire.

_Son rythme cardiaque et sa respiration reviennent à la normal. Mais je suppose que tu le sais déjà._

Je souris avec ironie, même s'il ne me regardait pas.

« Là », dit-il à Bella. Il essayait de paraître en confiance, mais je savais qu'il avait été inquiet à son sujet. Il était autant heureux que moi qu'elle ait cessé de trembler. « Tu te sens mieux? »

« Oui. »

« Tes lèvres sont encore bleues. Tu veux que je les réchauffe aussi? Tu n'as qu'à demander. »

Je poussai un profond soupir. La nuit allait être longue.

« Sois sage », l'avertit Bella.

_Elle est encore si froide,_ pensa-t-il en sursautant légèrement. J'essayais de ne pas penser trop fort à où Bella avait les mains. Un instant plus tard, je vis le bas du sac de couchage bouger et Jacob tressaillit à nouveau. _Si froide,_ répéta-t-il avant d'ajouter : _Mais ça en vaut la peine._

Jacob pressa sa joue contre le côté de la tête de Bella et j'entendis cette dernière soupirer. Il respirait son odeur et en apprécia chaque seconde. Ce n'était qu'une petite victoire qu'il savait de courte durée. Ses pensées étaient en guerre les unes contre les autres. Il essayait de profiter du temps qu'il avait avec elle dans ses bras, mais il était incapable d'oublier que ce serait bientôt fini et qu'elle serait de retour dans les miens. À certain moment, je fus convaincu qu'il avait oublié que j'étais là, ou peut-être qu'il était simplement fatigué d'essayer de me torturer à chaque seconde.

_Ce n'est pas bien. Je pourrais lui donner tellement plus que lui. Elle est si chaude, si parfaite. Elle s'agence à moi. Ce n'est pas juste…_

Son esprit continua d'essayer de rationaliser entre ce qu'il voulait et ce qu'il n'avait pas, alors j'essayai de compter les secondes avant le lever du soleil. J'étais certain que Bella s'était endormie. Sa respiration s'était ralentie et avait le même tempo que lorsqu'elle dormait, alors je fus surpris de l'entendre parler. Sa voix était calme, elle chuchota dans l'obscurité des mots qui étaient destinés à Jacob. Ma poitrine se serra, submergée par les émotions tandis que je me demandais si, elle aussi, elle avait oublié que j'étais là.

« Jake? », demanda-t-elle. « Je peux te demander un truc? Simple curiosité de ma part. »

« Naturellement », rit-il en se rappelant d'une plaisanterie qu'ils avaient en eux lorsqu'elle passait du temps à La Push.

« Pourquoi es-tu beaucoup plus poilu que tes amis? Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre si ma question te gêne. »

« Parce que mes cheveux sont plus longs. » _Simple question. Simple réponse. S'il te plaît, restes-en là._

Je retins un éclat de rire. Il ne devait pas connaître Bella autant que moi parce qu'il était certain qu'elle n'en resterait pas là.

« Oh! Pourquoi ne les coupes-tu pas, dans ce cas? Tu aimes être poilu? »

_Argh, Bella. Pourquoi maintenant?_ Son esprit se lança dans une série d'images et deux d'entre elles flashèrent plusieurs fois. Elle, touchant négligemment ses cheveux longs et remarquant qu'il les avait laissé détaché au lieu de les tirer vers arrière. Le reste de la meute en train de se couper les cheveux et lui dire de faire pareil. L'encourager lorsqu'il refusa. Cette fois, je ne pus retenir mon rire.

_Tais-toi! Elle aime mes cheveux longs. Au moins, je peux les couper si je veux. Tête de noix._

J'étais trop amusé pour être déranger par son commentaire.

« Excuse-moi », dit Bella en bâillant. « Je ne voulais pas être indiscrète. »

_Ben oui. Comme s'il pouvait y avoir des secrets avec le bizarroïde qui est à l'intérieur de la tente._ « Il va te le dire de toute façon. J'ai laissé pousser mes cheveux parce que… tu avais l'air de les préférer longs. »

« Oh », dit-elle encore une fois. « Les deux me plaisent, Jake. Inutile de supporter cela si c'est un inconvénient. »

« Cette nuit, ça à plutôt été un avantage. »

Durant un moment ce fut calme, excepté pour le bavardage constant de l'esprit de Jacob, que j'essayais – en y arrivant pas – d'ignorer. J'essayais de me concentrer sur la respiration de Bella.

« C'est ça, chérie. Dors », lui dit Jacob tout bas. Mes poings se serrèrent au mot _chérie_, mais sa voix avait été douce et ses seules intentions – du moins pour l'instant – étaient d'aider Bella à se calmer pour qu'elle s'endorme.

Je fus soulager d'entendre une autre voix dans ma tête – une qui n'était pas préoccupée par Bella.

_Je ne peux pas croire que je suis ici pour jouer au walkie talkie au lieu de me préparer pour le combat_, se plaignit-il. _Trop jeune. C'est ça. Je pourrais prendre mon lot de vampires. Laissez-moi juste mettre mes dents dans l'un d'entre eux._

« Seth est là », dis-je doucement, ne voulant pas réveiller Bella si jamais elle s'était endormie.

« Super », murmura Jacob. « Comme ça, tu peux t'occuper du reste avec lui pendant que je veille sur ta chérie à ta place. »

Je m'abstins de répondre. J'avais peur de ne pas être en mesure de garder ma voix basse. C'était une cause perdue. Cependant, Bella semblait s'obstiner à ne pas dormir et elle murmura d'une voix clairement épuisée : « Arrêtez ça, vous deux. » _(N/T : Ah Bella, tu es dure avec Edward. Ne vois-tu pas que tout ça est initié par Jacob? En tout cas Edward, si tu as besoin de te faire consoler, je suis à ta disposition… Et ne t'en fait pas, le clébard n'est pas autorisé à entrer chez moi!)_

_Bien. Dors, Bella. S'il te plaît. Tu es si fatiguée._ En raison de l'angle dans laquelle ils étaient couchés, je ne pouvais pas en être sûr, mais je crus voir Jacob lui caresser les cheveux. Je fermai les yeux en appuyant mes doigts contre mes paupières pour essayer de tout bloquer. Peu importe ce qui l'a maintenait au chaud. Peu importe ce qui l'aide à dormir. Peu importe ce qu'il fallait que je supporte pour passer à travers cette nuit. Je faillis tomber à la renverse lorsqu'une pensée particulièrement obscène traversa l'esprit de Jacob, interrompant mon mantra.

« S'il te plaît! Fais un effort! »

« Quoi? », me demanda Jacob, visiblement confus. _Merde. À quoi je pensais? Qu'a-t-il entendu? Oh merde, c'est complètement embarrassant._

Il était évident qu'il avait laissé son esprit vagabonder. Il aimait me tourmenter, mais ça n'avait pas été son but, il n'y avait pas pensé par exprès. C'était étonnant de voir à quelle vitesse mes instincts prenaient le relais. J'essayai de rester calme en pensant rationnellement. Puis, je vis une image de toutes les choses que Jacob voulait faire avec ma Bella. Tout en moi me criait de la _protéger_! Je voulais le démembrer pour seulement avoir pensé la souiller d'une telle façon. Il tenait la femme qu'il aimait serrer contre lui et il avait déjà retiré la plupart de ses vêtements. Et maintenant, j'étais forcé de le regarder mentalement lui retirer ses vêtements à elle…

« _Essaye_ de contrôler ton cerveau! », crachai-je.

« Personne ne t'a demandé de l'écouter. » _Reste en dehors de ma putain de tête, sangsue dégoûtante! Tu gâches tout. Pourquoi ne peut-il pas juste passer la nuit dans les bois? Ou encore mieux, aller se pratiquer pour le combat avec sa famille… Ah oui, c'est inutile vu qu'il ne combattra pas. Lâche. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il laisse Bella décider pour lui de la sorte. Putain, qu'est-ce qu'elle lui a dit pour le faire rester…_

Son esprit courait si rapidement qu'il m'était difficile de suivre son rythme. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'il babillait pour tenter de reprendre le contrôle de ses pensées. Il n'avait pas envie que j'entende ses pensées intimes à propos de Bella. Il prit alors trois grandes respirations pour essayer de se stabiliser avant de répéter à voix haute sur un ton soigneusement calculé : « Sors de ma tête. »

« J'aimerais bien, figure-toi. Seulement, tes fantasmes sont bruyants. On dirait que tu les cries! »

« Je vais tâcher de les garder pour moi », dit-il. _Je pari que tu es furieux que je puisse même penser être avec elle de cette façon. Tu ne peux probablement même pas la serrer dans tes bras sans la briser._

« Oui, je suis jaloux de ça aussi », admis-je, préférant le mot jaloux plutôt que furieux.

« Je m'en doutais. Voilà qui remet à plat les choses, hein? »

Il pouvait bien prétendre être sûr de lui, mais il ne pouvait pas me cacher la frustration et le désespoir qui était en train de prendre le contrôle de son esprit. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il _pouvait_ physiquement être avec Bella qu'il le serait un jour. Tandis que son esprit revint à ses fantasmes, je me mis à rire.

« Ne rêve pas! »

« Elle peut encore changer d'avis, vu _tout_ ce que je suis capable de lui apporter, et pas toi. Du moins, tant que tu ne l'auras pas tuée. »

Je souhaitais réellement que Jacob apprenne à mieux contrôler ses pensées, mais il semblait être en mesure de ne penser qu'à une seule chose à la fois. Son esprit m'envoya, image après image, la relation qu'il voulait avoir avec Bella. Cela ne dura probablement que quelques secondes, mais ça me parut durer une éternité. À cet instant, ma capacité à entendre les pensées des autres ressemblait plus à une malédiction qu'à autre chose. Mes poings se serrèrent tandis qu'il s'imaginait l'embrasser en la soulevant jusqu'à ce que ses jambe s'enroule autour de lui. Leurs vêtements furent arrachés et jetés par terre. Un sentiment de bonheur consumait Jacob tandis qu'il voyait si clairement tout ce que je voulais, sans toute fois être certain d'avoir un jour avec _ma_ Bella.

« Endors-toi, Jacob. Tu commences à me taper sur les nerfs. » Ma voix était instable et j'essayais de retenir la rage qui se construisait en moi. J'espérais qu'il avait entendu l'avertissement dans mes mots et qu'il avait compris que le peu de patience que j'avais venait de me quitter. Par amour pour Bella, j'avais promis de ne pas blesser Jacob, mais je n'avais jamais imaginé être contraint de rester assis et à écouter tandis qu'il rêvait d'être intime avec ma fiancée.

« Je vais en effet piquer un petit roupillon. Je suis installé si confortablement, moi. » _Pas aussi confortable que je pourrais l'être, mais je m'en approche._ Je n'osai pas parler parce que je savais que je ne serais pas en mesure de me contrôler. Je concentrai toute mon énergie à m'assurer que Jacob passe à travers la nuit.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent, et heureusement, ses fantasmes s'apaisèrent. Il était content de tenir Bella dans ses bras, la maintenir en sécurité, et il finit par être en mesure de profiter du moment. Après une brève période de calme relatif, je me demandais s'il ne s'était pas endormi. Je commençais à m'inquiéter sur la teneur qu'auraient ses rêves lorsque ses pensées toujours conscientes me surprirent.

_Hé buveur de sang. Si je te pose une question, y répondras-tu? Peux-tu au moins me donner ça?_

« Pourquoi pas? »

« Seras-tu honnête? »

« Pose la ta question, tu verras bien », dis-je en souriant dans l'obscurité. Peu importe si ce qu'il voulait me demander l'agaçait, après tous les jeux mentaux qu'il m'avait fait subir, j'allais me faire un plaisir de jouer avec lui durant un certain temps.

* * *

À suivre…

La traductrice sort sur la pointe des pieds par la porte d'en arrière… Lol! Désolé de le couper, mais faire de la traduction me demande beaucoup de temps. Et comme je savais que vous aviez très hâte de lire ce chapitre, j'ai décidé de le couper en deux. J'espère que ma façon de fonctionner vous plaît toujours. La suite va arriver dans environ une semaine. Sur ce, je vous souhaite de passer un bon weekend.

Bisous xoxo

Miss Lunatik


	31. Chapitre 20 Le feu et la glace Suite

Bonjour tout le monde. Encore une fois, ForksVampireGirl s'est plus que surpassée. Elle est vraiment douée. Et pour une fois, je dois dire qu'à certains moments, j'ai ressentis quelque chose ressemblant à de la sympathie pour Jacob… Pour celles qui me connaissent, cela relève du miracle.

Merci à : ThinkingOfRobCullen – lapiaf8 – bellardtwilight – Mariefandetwilight – Linou2701 – bettypoussin – Caane – chrys63 – Miliampère – caro30 – petitefilledusud – linhea – Marietounette – Imaginaire-de-kiki – Karoll – eliloulou – magikcilou – aude77 – Izzy80 – luna – Hélène – cynthia

Bettypoussin : Merci pour tes beaux compliments. Je suis bien contente de savoir que ma façon de fonctionner te plaît.

Petitefilledusud : J'avoue que traduire la souffrance d'Edward n'est vraiment pas facile à traduire, mais au moins nous savons toutes que l'histoire ce termine bien.

Linhea : Merci de ta review.

Karoll : Pour le mariage, Jacob l'apprendra au prochain chapitre. Merci de ta review.

Marietounette : Merci de ta review.

Izzy80 : Je viens du Québec. Je reste en banlieue de Montréal. Sur la rive Nord pour être plus précise. Me demandes-tu cette question parce que tu restes près de chez moi?

Luna : Merci de ta review et bonne lecture. Tu sembles attendre ce moment… ;-)

Hélène : J'avais bien pensé que c'était Hélène ton nom, mais je me suis dis qu'il était possible que tu voulais ce pseudo sur ff. Sait-on jamais. Je savais que ff coupais les adresses électroniques, mais je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il coupait également les accents. Merci pour tes encouragements. Ils me vont droit au cœur. En passant, j'ai trouvé ton point de vu du chapitre précédent est très pertinent. Merci de l'avoir partagé avec moi.

Cynthia : J'avoue que moi aussi je suis parfois… irritée par le fait que Bella ne réalise pas toujours les gestes que posent Jacob.

Disclamer 1 : Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM.

Disclamer 2 : Ce magnifique POV Edward est écrit par ForksVampireGirl.

Bonne lecture

* * *

**SUITE DU CHAPITRE 20 – LE FEU ET LA GLACE**

« Tu lis dans mes pensées, laisse-moi voir les tiennes, cette nuit. Ce ne serait que justice. »

« Tu fourmilles d'interrogations. À laquelle suis-je censé répondre? »

« La jalousie… elle _doit_ te bouffer, non? Tu ne peux être aussi sûr de toi que tu en as l'air. Sauf si tu es dépourvu d'émotions. »

« Bien sûr qu'elle me ronge », crachai-je. Il m'était très difficile de croire qu'il ne savait pas ce que ça me faisait de le regarder, couché avec Bella en l'écoutant penser à toutes les choses qu'il voulait faire avec elle. Il devait savoir que cela me tuait. Frustré, j'écoutai son esprit, mais il n'y avait rien d'autre que le désir de savoir. Pour la première fois, il ne cherchait pas à me tourmenter – il avait juste besoin de m'entendre le dire.

« En ce moment, elle est si intense que j'ai du mal à contrôler ma voix », admis-je. « C'est pire quand Bella est loin de moi et près de toi, quand je ne la vois pas. »

« Elle t'obsède? Arrives-tu à te concentrer quand elle est absente? », me demanda-t-il doucement, et d'une voix tremblante que je ne lui connaissais pas. Je savais qu'il essayait de se concentrer sur ce qu'il disait à voix haute pour ne pas que je perçoive le désespoir dans son esprit, mais il était beaucoup trop fort pour ne pas que je l'entende _Je pense tout le temps à elle. Il ne sait pas à quel point ça me tue de les voir ensemble. S'il vous plaît, faites qu'il se sente aussi mal lorsque je suis avec elle. Ce n'est pas juste. Pourquoi suis-je le seul à souffrir?_

« Oui et non », répondis-je. Inexplicablement, j'essayai de ne pas entendre la suite de sa plaidoirie silencieuse. C'était la première fois que je me sentais impoli de l'écouter. « Mon cerveau ne fonctionne pas tout à fait de la même façon que le tien. Je peux penser à bien plus de choses en même temps. Donc, quand elle se tait, qu'elle réfléchit, il me suffit de songer à toi pour me demander si elle est avec toi par l'esprit. »

_Tu te demandes si elle pense à moi, même lorsque vous êtes ensemble. J'aime ça._

Il n'était pas arrogant et cela me surprit. Ce n'était pas de la vantardise et il n'essayait pas de m'énerver. Il était juste heureux de savoir qu'elle pensait à lui.

_Alors… Crois-tu qu'elle pense à moi souvent?_

« Oui, elle pense à toi souvent, plus souvent que je le voudrais. Elle s'inquiète pour toi, souhaiterait que tu sois heureux. Mais tu le sais, et tu t'en _sers_. »

_Ben oui,_ se moqua-t-il._ Comme si tu te bats loyalement._ « J'utilise les armes dont je dispose. Je n'ai pas tes avantages. Notamment sa certitude de t'aimer. »

« Ça aide. » Ma voix resta calme, mais c'était trop me demander de ne pas avoir un ton suffisant. Apparemment, toutes les traces de délicatesses venant de Jacob avaient disparues elles aussi.

_Tais-toi,_ pensa-t-il sur la défensive. _Tu ne sais rien._ « Elle m'aime aussi, figure-toi. »

Il semblait me demander de confirmer. De toute façon, je ne pouvais pas en être certain. À plusieurs reprises, j'avais écouté Bella essayer d'expliquer pourquoi elle s'inquiétait autant pour Jacob. Et à la façon qu'elle avait de parler de l'aide qu'il lui avait apporté durant mes mois d'absence, il m'était difficile de croire qu'elle n'était pas, en quelle que sorte, amoureuse de lui.

Mon silence fit soupirer Jacob. « Malheureusement, elle refuse de l'admettre. Elle se ment. »

« Je ne suis pas en mesure de confirmer cela », dis-je défaitiste.

« Est-ce que ça t'ennuie de ne pas pouvoir déchiffrer ses pensées? »

« Oui et non, encore une fois. Elle préfère que ce ne soit pas le cas, bien que ça me rende dingue, parfois. Je préfère lui faire plaisir, cependant. »

_Wow, il l'aime vraiment._ Sa pensée inconsciente nous surprit tous les deux et je m'apprêtais à reprendre la parole lorsque le vent reprit, secouant violemment la tente. _Je te tiens, Bella. Tu es en sécurité,_ pensa-t-il en la serrant plus fort dans ses bras.

« Merci », dis-je doucement. « Aussi bizarre que ça puisse sembler, je suis content que tu sois là. »

« Autrement dit, tu as beau avoir une envie folle de me tuer, tu es soulagé qu'elle ait chaud. »

« Cette trêve est inconfortable, non? »

_Inconfortable? C'est un euphémisme. Je n'arriverais jamais à me sortir cette odeur des narines. Même…_ « J'en était sûr! Tu es aussi jaloux que moi. »

Durant un instant, je me demandai ce que Bella penserait si elle savait que son attitude confiante n'était que par bravade.

« Pas au point de l'afficher, contrairement à toi. Cela ne te rend pas service, sache-le. » J'avais l'air de lui donner des conseils et je ne savais pas pourquoi je faisais ça. Puis, je me souvins du regard qu'avait eu Bella lorsqu'elle avait regardé ma bague à son doigt, et à quel point ce moment avait tout changé. Peut-être que la seule raison pour laquelle je tolérais Jacob ce soir, c'était parce que je n'avais jamais été aussi certain que Bella _m'_avait vraiment choisi.

« Tu es plus patient que moi », soupira-t-il.

« Normal, j'ai cent ans d'expérience. J'ai passé un siècle à _l'attendre_. »

« Alors… », commença-t-il en essayant de ne pas me laisser entendre à quel point il lui était difficile d'assimiler le concept du temps. « À partir de quand as-tu décidé de jouer le mec tolérant et sympa? »

« Lorsque j'ai constaté combien elle souffrait de devoir choisir. Ce n'est pas trop compliqué à gérer. La plupart du temps, je suis en état de réprimer les sentiments les… moins charitables que je nourris à ton égard. Il me semble que, quelquefois, elle lit en moi, mais je n'en suis pas certain. »

_Elle ne t'a jamais vraiment vu sous ton vrai jour, alors pourquoi commencerait-elle maintenant?_ Fidèle à lui-même, il essaya rapidement de dissimuler son amertume avec de l'arrogance. « À mon avis, tu as seulement eu peur qu'elle ne te choisisse pas si tu l'obligeais à décider. »

« En partie, oui. Une toute petite partie, néanmoins. Nous avons tous nos instants de doute. Je craignais surtout qu'elle ne se fasse du mal en essayant de filer en douce pour te retrouver. Quand j'ai eu accepté l'idée qu'elle était plus ou moins en sécurité avec toi, il m'a paru préférable d'arrêter de la pousser dans ses retranchements. »

_Bella pense qu'il est M. Tolérant, mais en fait, c'est juste une façade. J'espère qu'elle l'entend en ce moment._ « Si je le lui disais, moi, elle ne me croirait pas. »

Je souris. « Je sais. »

« Tu crois tout savoir, hein? » _Tellement exaspérant._

« Le futur m'échappe », admis-je. Même avec Bella qui avait promis de m'épouser, ainsi que les innombrables visions d'Alice l'a montrant avec nous pour l'éternité, je savais qu'il y avait des choses qu'Alice ne pouvait pas voir, et des situations que Bella ne pouvait pas anticiper. Et si Jacob était blessé durant le combat et que la peur de le perdre lui faisait réaliser à quel point elle l'aimait?

« Comment réagirais-tu si elle changerait d'avis? », me demanda-t-il.

« Cela aussi, je l'ignore. »

_Je peux essayer de deviner,_ pensa-t-il en riant. « Tenterais-tu de me tuer? »

« Non. »

_Ouais, parce que tu sais que je t'arracherais la tête d'une seule main._ « Pourquoi? », railla-t-il et l'irritation se glissa à nouveau dans ma voix. Juste au moment où je pensais qu'il avait commencé à comprendre que Bella passait en premier, quoi qu'il arrive…

« Tu me crois vraiment capable de la blesser de cette manière? », lui demandai-je froidement.

_Non. Bien sûr que non. C'est pourquoi je n'ai pas essayé de te tuer._ Il soupira. « Hum… tu as raison. N'empêche… des fois… »

« Des fois, l'idée est alléchante. »

Jacob se mit à rire à voix haute et enfouit son visage dans le sac de couchage pour se calmer. « Exactement », dit-il tandis que des pensées de nous, en train de se battre pour Bella, jouaient dans son esprit. Cela ressemblait à une très ancienne coutume – se battre à mort pour gagner la main de la femme que nous aimions tous les deux. À une autre époque, cela aurait pu être la façon appropriée de régler les choses, mais pour l'instant, nous devions tous les deux accepter le fait que c'était le choix de Bella.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent, et après avoir écouté ses pensées sur une lutte que nous n'aurions jamais, je fus surpris par la direction que prit l'esprit de Jacob. Aussi clair qu'une vision d'Alice, je regardai la lutte prendre fin en me voyant gagner. Il regardait Bella s'éloigner avec moi, sa main dans la mienne, tandis qu'il courait dans l'autre direction complètement détruit. Son agonie était si complète que je ressentis une déchirure dans ma poitrine. Tandis qu'il voyait clairement ce que sa vie allait être sans elle, toute sa confiance, toutes les façons avec lesquelles il avait essayé de me faire admettre ma jalousie avaient disparues.

« À quoi ça a ressemblé de la perdre? », me demanda-t-il. Sa voix était à peine un murmure. « Comment as-tu… tenu le coup? »

« Il m'est très difficile d'en parler. »

_Sois juste. Je sais que tu as déjà creusé dans ma tête et que tu connais mes peurs. Dis-moi juste à quoi ça a ressemblé. Dis-moi ce que je dois…_

Même dans son esprit il ne put terminer sa phrase. Mais je savais. Il essayait de se préparer à ce qui s'en venait, et autant il me détestait, autant j'étais le seul à comprendre – le seul qui aimait et avait perdue notre Bella.

« Cette impression de perte », commençai-je lentement. « Je l'ai éprouvée à deux reprises. La première, quand je me suis cru capable de la quitter. C'était… presque intolérable. Je pensais qu'elle m'oublierait, que ce serait comme si je n'étais jamais entré dans sa vie. Pendant plus de six mois, j'ai réussi à m'éloigner, à tenir ma promesse de ne plus jamais perturber son existence. Ça n'a pas été aisé, je me suis battu, alors que j'étais conscient que je ne gagnerais pas, qu'il faudrait que je revienne… ne serait-ce que pour vérifier où elle en était. » Il était important que Jacob sache ça. J'avais assez écouté son esprit pour savoir qu'il se reprochait d'avoir perdu Bella. Il avait souvent pensé que s'il n'avait pas laissé Bella sauter de la falaise, je ne serais pas revenu dans sa vie. Même si je ressentais de l'animosité envers lui, je ne le laisserais pas avec ce genre de dégoût de lui-même.

« Enfin, tel était l'argument derrière lequel je m'abritais. Si je découvrais qu'elle était… raisonnablement heureuse, j'aime à songer que je serais reparti. Sauf qu'elle était malheureuse. Et je serais resté.» Je m'arrêtai pour m'assurer que mes mots faisaient leurs chemins. Son esprit courait, essayant d'argumenter contre ce que je disais, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se rappeler à quoi Bella ressemblait durant cette période. Il savait que si j'étais revenu et que j'avais vu à quel point elle était malheureuse après tous ces mois, rien au monde n'aurait pu me faire repartir.

« C'est d'ailleurs comme ça qu'elle m'a convaincu de ne pas la laisser demain. Tu t'es demandé quelles étaient mes motivations, et en quel honneur elle se sentait tellement coupable. Elle m'a rappelé ce que je lui avais infligé en l'abandonnant, ce qu'elle ressent toujours quand je m'en vais. Elle s'en veut d'avoir ramené ça sur le tapis, mais elle a raison. Je ne rattraperai jamais cela, ce qui ne m'empêchera pas d'essayer. »

_Qu'est-ce que je peux être idiot. Durant tout ce temps, je pensais qu'il n'avait pas de vrais sentiments pour elle. Merde, pourquoi est-ce que cela rend les choses plus difficiles? Mais ça ne change pas le fait qu'il veut la tuer! Merde, arrête de m'écouter, c'est injuste…_

Il ne me regardait pas, alors il ne pouvait pas voir à travers mon regard que j'étais désolé, mais j'espérais qu'il le savait. J'aurais voulu lui laisser sa vie privée, surtout depuis qu'il semblait commencer à comprendre – dans une certaine mesure – que tout ce que je faisais, c'était par amour pour Bella. Déterminé à ne pas me faire entendre d'autres pensées involontaires, il continua.

« Et la deuxième fois? Quand tu l'as crue morte? » _Et ne t'avise pas de me dire que cela t'ai trop difficile d'en parler. Tu es sur le point de me mettre dans la même situation._

« Oui. C'est sans doute ce que tu éprouveras. Vu la façon dont tu nous perçois, tu n'arriveras sûrement plus à l'envisager comme _Bella_. Pourtant, ce sera bien elle. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé. » _Dis-le. Dis-moi à quel point ça t'a fait mal._

« Je ne peux pas te l'expliquer. Les mots ne suffisent pas. » J'avais presque crié.

Je vis Bella sursauter et les bras de Jacob se resserrèrent autour d'elle, protecteurs. _Il ne peut pas faire ça. Il ne peut pas. Je ne le laisserai pas t'enlever la vie._

« Tu l'as abandonné parce que tu refusais de la transformer en buveuse de sang, pourtant. Tu _souhaites_ qu'elle reste humaine », plaida-t-il. Je ne savais pas pourquoi ça semblait si important, mais je choisis soigneusement mes mots, sachant que c'était sans doute ma seule chance de lui faire comprendre.

« À l'instant où j'ai compris que je l'aimais, j'ai aussi compris que nous n'avions que quatre solutions. La première, la meilleure pour Bella, aurait été qu'elle ne s'éprenne pas autant de moi, qu'elle m'oublie et passe à autre chose. Je l'aurais accepté, même si ça n'aurait rien changé à mes sentiments. Tu me considères comme un rocher vivant, dur, froid. C'est vrai. Nous sommes ainsi, et il est très rare que nous expérimentions un réel changement. Lorsque ça se produit, cependant, comme le jour où Bella est entrée dans ma vie, c'est pour l'éternité. Impossible de faire machine arrière… »

Durant une fraction de seconde, j'imaginais ce que ma vie aurait été si Bella ne m'avait pas aimé en retour. Je l'aurais regardé de loin, me jurant de ne pas intervenir, mais je savais – sans aucun doute – que je serais intervenu si elle avait été en danger – si quelqu'un l'avait blessé – peu importe ce qu'il aurait fallu faire. Ça aurait été une vie de solitaire – encore plus que la demi-existence que je menais avant elle, mais je n'aurais eu aucune alternative. J'avais vécu durant un siècle en pensant que je ne ressentirais jamais l'amour comme ma famille le ressentait, mais Bella m'avait montré que mon cœur froid en était capable. Même si elle n'avait pas voulu de moi, je l'aurais aimée pour l'éternité.

Je réalisai que Jacob attendait que je poursuive, alors je me débarrassai du vide que je ressentais toujours lorsque je réfléchissais à ce que la vie aurait pu être si Bella avait choisi un chemin différent. « La deuxième option, celle que j'ai d'abord privilégiée, était de rester à son côté pendant son existence humaine. Ce n'était pas une bonne solution pour elle, car elle aurait gâché sa vie avec un inhumain. Pourtant, c'était l'alternative la plus facile pour moi, sachant que, quand elle mourrait, je me débrouillerais pour mourir aussi. Soixante, soixante-dix ans, cela m'aurait semblé un laps de temps extrêmement court… Malheureusement, vivre aussi près de mon univers s'est révélé dangereux pour elle. Le pire est arrivé systématiquement. J'ai été terrifié à l'idée que ces soixante années risquaient d'être encore écourtées. »

« Alors, j'ai opté pour la troisième solution. En espérant l'obliger à choisir la première, j'ai choisi de m'éclipser. Cela n'a pas fonctionné, et j'ai failli nous pousser à la mort tous les deux. Ça a été la pire erreur de ma très, très longue existence. »

Jacob frissonna au souvenir de Bella et Alice s'en allant en voiture, en route pour me sauver. Je n'avais jamais vu ce moment précis, et quelque chose dans l'expression de Bella me serra les entrailles. Jacob ne pouvait pas lire dans ses pensées, mais tout ce qu'elle ressentait était écrit dans ses yeux. Et en ce moment, je regardai en eux, comme si j'étais debout devant elle. J'y vis une peur que je n'y avais jamais vu, pas même lorsque sa propre vie était en danger. J'y vis de la détermination intense comme le feu. Et bien qu'il soit entaché par la peur et le désespoir, j'y vis de l'amour.

Ce qui me frappa plus que tout, c'était que Jacob semblait savoir – et maintenant, je le voyais par moi-même – que si elle n'était pas arrivée à temps, elle ne serait probablement jamais revenue. Il savait qu'elle aurait été emmenée par un groupe de vampires qui auraient été heureux de la tuer sans aucune pitié. De plus, la peur dans ses yeux était juste de la peur pour moi. Elle était déterminée à arriver à temps parce que ma vie valait énormément pour elle. Il y avait quelque chose derrière toutes ses émotions qui me disaient – sans aucun doute – que si elle avait échoué, elle ne se serait même pas battue. Elle aurait été une proie très facile pour les Volturi.

Je ne m'étais jamais autant senti à court de mots, mais je devais finir ce que j'avais commencé. Les pensées de Jacob s'étaient dispersées tandis qu'il se rappelait du moment où la voiture s'éloignait. Il avait pensé avoir perdu Bella et il ne pouvait pas le revivre encore une fois. Peu importe comment j'allais lui dire, rien n'allais le préparer à ça, mais il avait besoin de l'entendre. Je continuai rapidement, prêt à en finir. En finir avec cette conversation. En finir avec cette nuit. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi épuisé.

« Que me restait-il, sinon la dernière alternative? C'est ce qu'elle veut, du moins, elle en est persuadée. J'ai tenté de retarder l'échéance, de lui donner le temps de se raviser. Mais elle est terriblement têtue, comme tu sais. Avec un peu de chance, je parviendrai à gagner quelques mois. Elle est horrifiée par la perspective de vieillir, et son anniversaire est en septembre… »

_Tais-toi, tais-toi…arrête. Je ne peux pas écouter ça._ « L'option numéro un me plaît bien », marmonna-t-il. Je savais qu'il l'avait dit pour lui-même, désormais à peine conscient de ma présence. Après s'être contraint à ce niveau d'honnêteté, il était aussi épuisé que moi et nous étions plus que prêt à ce que la nuit se termine.

« Aussi détestable qu'il me soit de le reconnaître », finit-il par dire. « Je suis forcé d'admettre que tu l'aimes. À ta façon. C'est un fait que je ne discuterai plus. » Il avait pensé à ça plus tôt, mais c'était bon de l'entendre le dire à voix haute. C'était réconfortant – mais toute fois étrange, je vous l'accorde – de savoir que même s'il me détestait – et qu'il détestait le choix que Bella avait fait – au moins, il savait qu'elle était tout pour moi. Il n'avait jamais douté qu'elle m'aimait. Si Bella avait choisi Jacob, j'aurais voulu savoir qu'elle était tout pour lui.

« Cela étant », continua-t-il. « Je ne pense pas que tu devrais renoncer à la première solution. Pas encore. Je suis même sûr qu'elle finira par l'accepter. Si elle n'avait pas sauté de cette falaise en mars… si tu avais attendu encore six mois avant de venir vérifier comment elle allait… tu l'aurais retrouvée raisonnablement heureuse. J'avais un plan. »

Je ris parce que tous ces « si » et ces « peut-être » semblaient si absurdes, même pour lui. Par contre, il était facile de donner le bénéfice du doute à son hypothèse, bien qu'elle soit un peu saugrenue. « Peut-être. C'était un bon plan. »

« Oui… » _Si. Il y a tant de si._ « Sauf que… », dit-il d'une voix très basse, comme s'il avait peur que Bella entendre sa mission secrète. « Donne-moi un an, buv… Edward. Je crois vraiment que j'arriverai à la rendre heureuse. Elle est entêtée, je suis bien placé pour le savoir, mais elle peut guérir de toi. Elle a déjà failli le faire. Alors, elle resterait humaine, avec Charlie, Renée. Elle vieillirait, aurait des enfants… serait elle-même. Tu l'aimes assez pour voir les avantages de cette idée. Elle t'estime incapable d'égoïsme… prouve-le. Pourrais-tu envisager que je sois mieux que toi pour elle? »

« J'y _ai_ déjà réfléchi. Sur certains points, tu lui correspondrais mieux que n'importe quel autre homme. Bella exige qu'on veille sur elle, et tu es assez fort pour la protéger d'elle-même et de tout ce qui conspire contre elle. Tu _l'as montré_ par le passé, et je t'en serai redevable aussi longtemps que j'existerai, quoi qu'il arrive. J'ai même demandé à Alice si elle voyait cela, si Bella serait plus heureuse avec toi. Naturellement, elle n'a pas pu, dans la mesure où elle ne te voit pas, et où Bella est catégorique sur ses désirs, pour l'instant au moins. »

Mes yeux se fermèrent hermétiquement tandis que j'essayais de penser à ce que je ferais si, après tout ce que nous avions vécus, Bella choisissait de me quitter. Juste y penser m'était extrêmement douloureux. Je l'aimais trop pour essayer de prendre des décisions pour elle à nouveau, et si elle choisissait Jacob, je la laisserais aller. Par contre, j'avais aussi promis de ne plus jamais la repousser. Il fallait que Jacob comprenne que ce n'était pas à propos de moi ou de ce que je voulais pour Bella. Je ne la retenais pas, ni ne prenais sa vie humaine par égoïsme. Je lui donnais tout ce qu'elle demandait, parce que j'avais enfin compris qu'essayer de prendre des décisions pour elle menait au désastre.

« Je ne suis cependant pas assez bête pour répéter la même erreur qu'avant. Je ne l'obligerai pas à choisir la première option, Jacob. Tant qu'elle voudra de moi, je serai là. »

« Et si elle décidait que c'est moi qu'elle préfère? Je t'accorde qu'il y a peu de chance, mais bon. »

Bien que les mots soient extrêmement douloureux, je n'hésitai pas une seconde. « Alors, je la laisserais partir. »

« Comme ça? »

« Je ne lui montrerais jamais à quel point cela me serait difficile. Attention, toutefois, je monterais la garde. Parce que _tu_ pourrais _la_ quitter un jour. Comme pour Sam et Emily, tu n'aurais pas le choix. J'attendrais dans la coulisse, en espérant que cela se produise. »

_Évidemment. Tu ne partiras plus jamais, non?,_ railla-t-il avant de pousser un long soupir. « Tu as été plus franc que je ne le méritais. Merci, Edward. »

« De rien. Je te répète que je te suis reconnaissant de ta présence ici cette nuit. Si nous n'étions pas des ennemis naturels, et si tu ne t'efforçais pas de me ravir Bella, je crois que je pourrais t'apprécier. »

_Très drôle, sangsue._ Il réfléchit à mes dernières paroles durant un moment, essayant de savoir si je blaguais ou non, mais lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il n'y avait eue aucune trace de malice dans ma voix, il tenta de me retourner le sentiment.

« Et toi, si tu n'étais pas un vampire répugnant qui s'apprête à boire la vie de la fille que j'aime… non, même comme ça, je n'y arriverais pas. »

Je ris. Il avait fait un grand effort, le meilleur qu'il pouvait faire. Un instant plus tard, je me souvins de quelque chose que je voulais lui demander, mais que je n'avais pas su comment aborder. Cependant, après tout ce que nous avions abordé ce soir, il me semblait que cette question était facile. « Puis-je te poser une question? »

« Parce que tu dois demander? »

« Je ne lis que ce que tu penses, or tu ne penses pas à ce qui m'intrique en ce moment. Bella n'a pas voulu évoquer quelque chose, l'autre jour. Une histoire concernant une certaine troisième épouse. »

« Ah bon? », demanda-t-il, mais je n'eus pas besoin de préciser. Au moment où j'avais prononcé ces mots, l'esprit de Jacob avait commencé à raconter l'histoire. La légende avant été transmise par sa tribu, et bien sûr, les vampires dans cette histoire étaient de la pire espèce. Des monstres que ma famille et moi ne serions jamais. Les Quileutes avaient été héroïques dans la défense de leur tribu en danger, et quand la Troisième Épouse avait fait couler son sang, s'offrant en sacrifice, un sifflement m'échappa.

« Quoi? », demanda Jacob sur la défensive.

« C'est évident! Tellement évident! J'aurais préféré que tes aînés gardent _cette_ légende pour eux. »

« Tu n'apprécie pas qu'on dépeigne les sangsues comme des vilains? C'est pourtant vrai, et tu le sais. Autrefois comme maintenant. »

« Je m'en fiche complètement! Tu ne devines donc pas à quel personnage Bella s'est identifiée? »

_Pourquoi s'identifierait-elle une personne de cette histoire? À moins qu'elle s'identifie déjà comme une dégoûtante buveuse de sang. Et je ne m'excuse pas. S'il est vexé parce qu'elle ne veut pas penser à elle-même comme à un monstre, c'est une bonne chose…_

Puis, la lumière se fit. « Oh! Flûte! La troisième épouse. Je vois. »

« Elle tient à être présente, demain, afin de faire ce qu'elle peut pour aider, comme elle dit. Au passage, c'est la deuxième raison qui me pousse à rester ici. Bella est très inventive, quand elle veut. »

« Ton soldat de frère lui a soufflé cette idée tout autant que notre histoire », cracha-t-il et Bella sursauta à nouveau.

« J'ai conscience que personne ne songeait à mal. » Je ne voulais pas que l'un d'entre nous s'énerve et réveille Bella. Nous commencions à peine à faire la paix, bien que temporairement.

« Quand _cette_ trêve prendra-t-elle fin? Au lever du jour, ou attendrons-nous la fin de la bagarre? »

Il pensa la même chose en même temps que moi.

« Au lever du jour », dîmes-nous à l'unisson en riant ensemble pour la première, et probablement pour la dernière fois.

« Dors bien, Jacob. Profite de cette nuit », dis-je en me rappelant que lorsque le soleil se lèverait, Bella et moi serions de nouveau ensemble et seuls. Elle pouvait être dans ses bras pour une nuit, mais c'était dans les miens qu'elle voulait passer l'éternité.

Le calme envahit la tente tandis que Jacob commençait à s'endormir. Les images de plus tôt recommencèrent à affluer, et je n'étais pas tout à fait sûr s'il rêvait ou pas.

« Je n'entendais pas cela de façon littérale », marmonnai-je.

« Désolé », répondit-il d'une voix endormie. « Tu n'as qu'à nous laisser qu'on ait un peu d'intimité. »

« Faut-il que je _t'aide_ à t'endormir? »

« Tu peux toujours essayer, ce serait marrant. »

C'était étonnant de voir à quelle vitesse les plaisanteries de la nuit venait de se dissoudre. Nous nous retrouvions exactement là où la nuit avait commencée. Cependant, j'espérais que c'était avec une meilleure compréhension de l'autre qu'auparavant.

« Ne me tente pas, loup. Ma patience a quelques limites quand même. »

_Humm, c'est si chaud dans ce sac de couchage. Je ne peux pas croire à quel point je suis bien._ Je levai les yeux au ciel. « Si ça ne t'ennuie pas, je préférerais ne pas bouger. » _(N/T : Mon semblant de sympathie vient de s'envoler…)_

Je fermai les yeux et pris une profond inspiration, décidant que c'était mieux de mettre fin à la conversation. Je me mis à fredonner la berceuse de Bella, souhaitant pouvoir dormir moi aussi. Cela aurait été agréable de tout laisser derrière et de pouvoir m'évader durant quelques heures. Je suppose que je devais me consoler en sachant, qu'au moins ma Bella était au chaud et en sécurité – et, je l'espérais, m'écoutais fredonner pour elle. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était qu'elle sache que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle passait la nuit dans les bras de quelqu'un qui n'était pas moi.

* * *

Alors? Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre tant attendu?

Prochain chapitre le baiser…

Pour celles que ça intéresse, vous pouvez maintenant me suivre, histoire de savoir où je suis rendue dans mes traductions sur mon compte Twitter à l'adresse suivante : http:/twitter(.)com/MissLunatik (N'oubliez pas d'enlever la parenthèse). Le lien se retrouve aussi sur mon profil.

Bisous xoxo

Miss Lunatik


	32. Chapitre 21 Monstre

Bonjour tout le monde. J'espère que vous allez bien. Dans sa note d'auteure, ForksVampireGirl mentionne que pour les prochains chapitres elle n'utilisera pas juste Eclipse, mais aussi The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner, alors je crois que ce sera très intéressant. Beaucoup de travail pour elle, mais comme à son habitude, je suis certaine que ce sera plus que parfait! Elle est tellement géniale et pleine de talent. J'en profite ici pour lui dire un énorme merci pour faire revivre notre Edward à sa manière ainsi que pour la confiance qu'elle a en moi pour la traduction de son histoire.

Merci à Imaginaire-de-kiki – Linou2701 – chouchoumag – bettypoussin – Hélène – chrys63 – Mariefandetwilight – Miliampère – lapiaf8 – vatrix – eliloulou - feeclochette – Nymphea51 – lena-lna933- – cynthia – Caane – aude77 – caro30 – linhea – Izzy80 – Raptz – nathalie

Bettypoussin : Ah, ça pour être l'homme… le vampire parfait, il l'est! J'ai adoré ta réflexion et je te cite : _Et franchement les filles, si lui n'arrive pas à détester le « louveteau », comment pourrions-nous le faire?_ Meilleur traductrice de tout les temps? Tu me gâtes là! Merci de ce magnifique compliment.

Feeclochette : Ta review m'a bien fait rire. Désolé pour ton mari. ;-)

Cynthia : Oui, c'est vrai qu'elle ment mal, mais elle arrive tout de même à les bluffer tous les deux en faisant semblant de dormir. Edward patient? Le mot est extrêmement faible!

Linhea : Je suis comme toi, j'adore me retrouver dans la tête d'Edward. Continuons d'espérer!

Izzy80 : En effet, une très grande distance nous sépare… Internet est vraiment génial! Je suis comptable de profession, mais pour l'instant, je suis maman à temps plein.

Nathalie : Merci de tes review. Elles m'ont bien fait rires… Je suis très contente que tu aimes mon travail de traduction. Ça fait toujours plaisir (et c'est encourageant) de se le faire dire.

Disclamer 1 : Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM.

Disclamer 2 : Ce magnifique POV Edward est écrit par ForksVampireGirl.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**CHAPITRE 21 - MONSTRE**

Il était facile de dire que c'était la plus longue nuit de ma très longue vie. Jacob passa deux heures très frustrante à caresser les cheveux de Bella et à lui chuchoter des choses que je souhaitais ne pas entendre, mais impossible à ignorer.

« Tout va bien maintenant. Je te tiens. Tu es au chaud et en sécurité. Ça pourrait toujours être comme ça, tu sais. »

Je grondai faiblement, mais cela sembla le stimuler encore plus. Finalement, Bella commença sa routine nocturne habituelle, et je fis un grand sourire lorsque mon nom fut le premier mot qu'elle dit.

_Juste quand je me disais que rien ne pouvait me gâcher cette nuit,_ pensa amèrement Jacob. « Je suis là, Bella. C'est moi, tu te souviens. C'est Jacob qui te tient. »

Subtil. Pourtant, et à ma grande joie, les murmures insistants de Jacob ne l'empêchèrent pas de dire mon nom. Elle dit même qu'elle m'aimait – un merveilleux moment de répit pour moi – et si Jacob n'avait pas été presque aussi préoccupé que moi par sa sécurité, j'aurais pu avoir peur qu'il l'écrase lorsque son humeur s'enflamma.

« Tu ne peux pas changer la teneur de ses rêves », dis-je doucement.

_Tais-toi,_ siffla-t-il. Il pouvait probablement sentir à quel point j'étais content. Mais ma joie fut de courte durée car le modèle des rêves de Bella changea. J'entendis sa respiration s'accélérer, et bien que sa position m'empêchait de voir son visage, je savais que son expression devait être rongée par l'inquiétude. Elle rêvait de la lutte à venir et elle murmurait sans arrêt : « Reste en sécurité » et « N'y va pas ». Je n'allais pas être dans la prairie lorsque les nouveaux nés arriveraient, alors je serais fou de croire qu'elle rêvait encore de moi – qu'elle s'inquiétait pour moi.

« Jacob », haleta-t-elle, et je vis un large sourire sur le visage de ce dernier.

_J'aime mieux ça,_ pensa-t-il sournoisement.

« S'il te plaît, non, Jacob. N'y va pas. »

Tandis que le vent hurlait à l'extérieur, je réalisai que les violents sons autour de nous étaient probablement assez forts pour rendent ses cauchemars encore plus vifs. « Couvre-lui les oreilles, clébard », murmurai-je avec fiel. « Le bruit est assez fort pour la réveiller. »

_Oh, je doute fort que c'est pour ça que tu t'inquiètes. Tu veux probablement qu'elle se réveille maintenant. Tout ces Jacob doivent te rendre fou._

Je soupirai, frustré par le fait qu'il ne se semblait pas troublé par son cauchemar, même s'il en faisait parti. Lorsque la respiration de Bella ralentit, je crus que le pire était passé. Elle fut calme durant plusieurs minutes tandis que Jacob lui frottait le dos de haut en bas. Lorsqu'elle parla à nouveau, je sus qu'elle n'était pas autant bouleversée qu'auparavant. Cette fois, son rêve était agréable, et bien que je ne souhaitais que des rêves agréables pour Bella, ses mots me transpercèrent le corps.

« Jacob », soupira-t-elle. « Si chaud. Reste. _» (N/T : Oh my god Bella. Je sais que tu rêves, mais pauvre Edward… À moi aussi tes mots me transperce…)_

Mes yeux se fermèrent hermétiquement contre la douleur et je me rappelai rapidement à quel point Jacob était nécessaire, au moins pour cette nuit.

« N'y va pas. Ne combat pas. Reste ici. » Compte tenu de la situation, tout ce qu'elle disait était tout à fait logique. Je savais qu'elle était inquiète pour lui, et même si elle ne l'avait pas été, il aurait été difficile pour son subconscient d'ignorer les cent huit degrés du clébard qui la gardait au chaud. J'avais réussi à me calmer à nouveau, mais lorsqu'elle soupira : « Jacob, _mon_ Jacob », je ne pus garder le silence. Le grondement qui sortit de ma gorge aurait facilement pu la réveiller, mais elle broncha à peine.

_Hé sangsue. Ne va pas réveiller Bella au meilleur moment._ Jacob essayait de rester insolent, mais j'entendis ce qu'il y avait sous la surface. Il était surpris – et positivement extatique. _Oh Bella, merci. Je t'aime tellement. Je suis à toi. Dis-moi ce que tu veux de moi et je suis à toi. Pour toujours. Ma Bella. Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'irai nulle part. Je vais rester avec toi._

Avec les mots de Bella qui tourbillonnaient dans son esprit, Jacob finit par s'endormir. Je fus reconnaissant de ne pas avoir été soumis à ses railleries, bien que ça ne soit pas devenu tranquille simplement parce qu'il ne parlait pas à voix haute. La mer d'images de son inconscient était vive et exaspérante, mais je fus légèrement réconforté par la façon dont Bella semblait se retirer lorsque ses bras se resserraient autour d'elle. J'espérais que, même si elle profitait de sa chaleur, quelque part dans son esprit, elle commençait à s'ennuyer de moi.

Jacob était totalement inconscient de la tentative de Bella à se détacher de lui, et tandis qu'il la tint plus près, je fus bombardé par une autre série d'images. Il lui avouait son amour encore et encore. Les pensées étaient si cohérentes qu'il était difficile de dire s'il était réveillé ou s'il rêvait encore. Dans tous les cas, je sentais ma patience diminuer et pour la première fois je jouai avec l'idée de quitter la tente. Je savais que Bella était en sécurité – là n'était pas la question, avec Jacob soudé à elle – et l'idée d'une rapide excursion de chasse me sembla une bonne idée. Il devait y avoir un cerf ou un wapiti dans les environs, en supposant qu'ils n'étaient pas tous gelés. Et la pensée que ma conscience serait éteinte durant quelques minutes était très attrayante. Quelques instants plus tard, je revins à moins, me disant cette idée était très égoïste. Je ne pouvais pas quitter Bella. Et si elle se réveillait et que je n'étais pas là? Au lieu de cela, je me retrouvai à compter les minutes tout en tentant, sans succès, de ne pas entendre ce que l'esprit de Jacob criait.

Les heures passèrent et je poussai un soupirent de soulagement lorsque j'entendis Bella prendre plusieurs rapides et fortes respirations pour ensuite voir ses yeux s'entrouvrirent. Elle bougea, inconfortable, essayant de se libérer de l'emprise de fer que Jacob maintenait sur elle. Je la vis lever les yeux au ciel avant de lever la tête pour me regarder. Elle sourit maladroitement, et je me demandai ce que mon expression montrait. J'essayai de lui sourire, bien que ce soit difficile avec elle toujours enveloppée dans les bras de Jacob. Cependant, je ne voulais pas qu'elle se sente coupable de ce que ça me faisait de la voir se réveiller avec lui. Il n'en était pas question, et même si je détestais cette situation, je savais que je serais redevable envers Jacob pour l'éternité.

« La température a-t-elle un peu augmenté dehors? », demanda-t-elle.

« Oui. Je ne crois pas que le radiateur sera nécessaire aujourd'hui. »

Elle tenta à nouveau de se libérer de l'étreinte de Jacob. J'étais plus que disposé à l'aider, mais le fond d'air était toujours frais et je ne voulais pas ramener le froid si elle n'était pas prête.

« Au secours! », finit-elle par dire et ce fut tout ce qu'il fallait pour me faire sourire. La nuit était terminée et Bella n'aurait plus jamais à être dans les bras de Jacob

« Dois-je lui arracher les bras? »

« Non merci. Contente-toi de me libérer. Je vais crever de chaleur. »

Je faillis rire tandis que je réalisai qu'elle avait hâte de sortir, et sans une autre pensée, j'ouvris la fermeture éclair du sac de couchage et Jacob roula sur le côté.

« Hé! », hurla-t-il en reculant sur Bella. Furieux et complètement à bout de patience, je me précipitai sur lui en grondant. Je le saisis par l'épaule pour le dégager de sur Bella – ma Bella – pour ensuite le lancer dans un côté de la tente.

_Putain! Sale buveur de sang, ne me touche pas!_

Je voyais rouge. Tous mes instincts étaient en états d'alertes. _Ne la touche plus jamais!, _était la seule chose qui tournait dans mon esprit. Nous étions tous les deux accroupis, prêts à attaquer lorsque nous entendîmes Seth à l'extérieur.

_Que se passe-t-il? Quoi que ce soit, ça va probablement énerver certaines personnes et ça ne résoudra rien, alors pouvez-vous juste laisser tomber?_

Je suppose que Seth se référait probablement à Sam, et possiblement à Carlisle, mais à ce moment, la seule personne que je craignais d'énerver, c'était Bella. Je vis à quel point elle était désemparée quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne se mette à crier. J'essayais d'arrêter la rage qui se construisait en moi tandis que je fixais Jacob du regard.

« Ça suffit! Stop! », cria-t-elle en se plaçant entre ses deux monstres. Je tendis la main pour l'attirer vers moi, et son contact me calma instantanément. J'étais prêt à arrêter le combat, mais mes yeux restèrent fixés sur Jacob, car il était clair qu'il ne se contrôlait pas complètement. Je me demandais combien d'effort il devait mettre pour ne pas se transformer directement dans la tente.

« Tu arrêtes ça tout de suite! », répéta Bella en interprétant mal l'intensité dans mes yeux. J'écoutais attentivement Jacob tandis qu'elle essayait de se calmer. Il n'arrêtait pas de se répéter : doit _rester ensemble, doit protéger Bella,_ comme un mantra.

Seth grondai toujours à l'extérieur de la tente et ses griffes ratissait cette dernière, comme s'il était sur le point de passer au travers. _Jacob, écoute-moi. Tu as fait ce que tu avais à faire. Maintenant, sort de là. Pas besoin de passer une seconde de plus avec la sangsue, non? Aller mec, calme-toi._

Les yeux de Jacob étaient toujours sauvages, mais je pouvais dire qu'il reprenait le contrôle.

« Jacob? », demanda doucement Bella, inquiète. Elle attendit que sa respiration se ralentisse, ne pensant probablement pas au danger auquel elle venait d'être exposée. Lorsqu'il se tourna finalement pour la regarder, elle lui demanda : « Tu es blessé? »

« Bien sûr que non » cria-t-il et je sentis ma rage montée à nouveau. Il n'y avait absolument aucune raison d'élever la voix. Je regardai Bella pour voir si elle était en colère ou offensée, mais c'était moi qu'elle fixait du regard.

« Qu'est-ce que ce comportement? »

« Tu plaisantes? Il t'écrasait! »

« Parce que tu l'as jeté par terre. Et il ne m'écrasait pas. »

Je ne pus étouffer le gémissement de dégoût à l'idée de devoir présenter des excuses à ce clébard. Et le fait qu'il me narguait mentalement n'aidait pas, mais après tout ce que j'avais vécu la nuit dernière, quelques mots de plus ne signifiaient pas grand-chose. Je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir rassembler beaucoup de sincérité, mais au point où nous en étions, je supposai que prononcer les mots serait suffisant pour Bella.

« Désolé, clébard. »

« Y a pas de mal. » _Je profite encore de cette chaude et agréable sensation de me réveiller à côté de Bella. Mmmm, comme j'ai bien dormi…_

En l'ignorant et en espérant que ce serait la dernière fois aujourd'hui, je me tournai vers Bella juste à temps pour la voir frissonner et enrouler ses bras autour d'elle.

« Tiens », lui dis-je en enroula la parka autour d'elle.

« C'est celle de Jacob. »

« Jacob a de la fourrure. » Je jetai un coup d'œil à ce dernier pour l'avertir silencieusement qu'il était temps qu'il parte. S'il comprit mon message, il ne fit rien pour s'y soumettre.

« Si tu n'as rien contre, je préfère me remettre dans le duvet. Je n'ai pas eu mon content de sommeil. J'ai passé de meilleures nuits. »

« C'était ton idée. »

Jacob s'était déjà mis à l'aise, et bien qu'il essaya de le cacher, il ne put arrêter la pensée fugace qui traversa son esprit; le sac de couchage était bien vide sans Bella à ses côtés. Ses yeux se fermèrent contre sa frustration et des pensées contradictoires de ce qu'il voulait et de ce qu'il pourrait obtenir inondèrent son esprit. Je fus consterné de constater que sa nuit avec Bella semblait avoir solidifié ses sentiments envers elle, et son désespoir l'avoir à ses côtés.

« Je ne pensais pas à la qualité de la nuit. Juste à l'insuffisance de sommeil. J'ai cru que Bella n'allait jamais la boucler. »

Bella se tendit, et je fronçai les sourcils vers lui parce qu'il la faisait se sentir mal. En fait, j'espérais éviter cette conversation, mais maintenant, j'étais certain qu'elle voudrait savoir ce qu'elle avait dit.

« Ravi que tu aies apprécié », dis-je sarcastiquement en fixant Jacob du regard.

« Et toi? Tu as passé une mauvaise nuit? »

« J'en ai connu de pires. » Je n'allais pas le satisfaire. Et bien sûr, j'en avais vécue de _bien_ pires.

« J'espère quand même qu'elle n'a pas fait partie des meilleures. » _Aller. Avoue-le. Tu as été malheureux. Je sais que la chose froide que tu as pour cœur ressent quelque chose, alors montre-le._

Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi c'était tellement important pour Jacob de savoir que j'étais malheureux. Peut-être que c'était mes cent ans à regarder les humains se tourmenter les uns entre les autres – et constater que ça ne résolvait absolument rien –, mais souhaiter le malheur des autres, tout simplement parce que vous n'étiez pas satisfait de votre propre vie, me semblait inutile. Je ressentis un élan de sympathie pour Jacob et, un espoir dans le fond de mon esprit que la vie finirait par lui apprendre que son bonheur ne dépendait pas de la misère de son ennemi.

« Sans doute », finis-je par concéder.

_C'est mieux comme ça,_ pensa-t-il en refermant les yeux. _Maintenant, peut-être que je vais retourner à mes rêves à propos de Bella. Elle rêvait certainement de moi. Mmmm, c'est tellement agréable de penser d'être en mesure de la toucher, de l'embrasser, et tout ça, sans m'inquiéter de la mettre en pièce…_

Ça ne cessera jamais de m'étonner de voir à quelle vitesse Jacob arrivait à étouffer les sentiments amicaux que j'avais réussi à ressentir envers lui.

« Toutefois », dis-je nonchalamment. « Si j'avais pu être à ta place, ça n'aurait pas été la _meilleure_ de mes nuits. Contrairement à toi pauvre type. »

Il essaya de ne pas voir, de ne pas imaginer avec quel facilité je pourrais vraiment être avec Bella, mais je pus voir qu'au fond de son esprit, il savait que je ne lui ferais jamais de mal. Il était vrai que je devrai toujours être très prudent avec Bella – tant qu'elle serait humaine. Et pourtant, j'étais capable d'être près d'elle, de l'embrasser, de la caresser. Cette pensée fut suffisante pour envoyer Jacob directement vers la porte de la tente.

« Vous savez quoi? Y a trop de monde, ici. »

« Parfaitement d'accord. » Je sentis Bella me donner un coup de coude dans les côtes et j'espérais que je ne l'avais pas énervée. C'était dans l'intérêt de tous que Jacob et moi soyons séparés. Nous avions poussé notre alliance déjà bien assez loin.

« Je dormirai plus tard. » _Loin de Bella. Seul, comme d'habitude._ Il grimaça tandis qu'il essaya de bannir ses pensées. « De toute façon, il faut que je parle à Sam. »

La respiration de Bella se coupa tandis qu'il commençait à sortir, et je sus avant qu'elle ne parle, qu'elle allait demander – peut-être même supplier – à Jacob de rester.

« Jacob, attends », plaida-t-elle en essayant de lui saisir le bras.

_Assez. Je ne peux plus supporter ça. Soit tu me veux, soit tu ne me veux pas, et tu ne me veux clairement pas._ Il recula avant qu'elle puisse l'atteindre et le geste parla plus fort que les mots que je venais d'entendre.

« S'il te plaît, Jake, reste! »

« Non. » Je pouvais voir la douleur dans les yeux de Bella. Jacob dû la voir aussi car il ajouta rapidement : « Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Bella. Je m'en sortirai, comme toujours. Et ne rêve pas non plus! Je ne laisserai pas Seth prendre ma place et récolter tout le plaisir et tout la gloire. »

« Sois prudent », commença-t-elle à dire, mais il était déjà dehors et marmonna : « Laisse tomber, Bella. » Quand tout cela sera fini, il faudrait vraiment que je lui donne une ou deux leçons de bonnes manières.

J'observai l'expression de Bella tandis qu'elle écoutait pour entendre un signe qui lui indiquerait que Jacob était parti. Après un moment, elle sembla avoir accepté le fait qu'il avait disparu dans les bois. Je n'avais pas le cœur de lui dire qu'il faisait les cent pas juste à l'extérieur de la tente, plus frustré et confus que jamais.

_Suis-je vraiment juste supposé la laisser ici avec lui? Comme si mon travail était terminé – je l'ai gardé au chaud pour ensuite la redonner au buveur de sang? Je devrais lui arracher la tête et en finir avec cette histoire. Elle serait énervée pendant un certain temps, mais elle finirait par en revenir, non? Elle s'est presque guérie de lui une fois. Je peux attendre. Et merde, qu'est-ce que je fais? Le combat est sur le point de commencer et Sam va être furieux si je n'y vais pas bientôt._

Un instant plus tard, ses pensées furent rejointes par d'autres voix de la meute.

_Jacob, c'est assez._

_Je ne peux plus écouter ça._

_Oui mec, retransforme-toi ou tais-toi. Il y a des vampires plus importants dont nous devons nous inquiéter que la sangsue de Bella._

_Sérieusement Jacob, le combat commence dans une heure. Du moins, c'est ce que la voyante dit_, pensa Sam. _Pendant que toi, tu sais, tu joues au radiateur._

_Vous ne m'aidez pas les mecs_, cracha Jacob.

_Hé, laissez le tranquille_, leur dit Seth. _Et Jake, je sais, ça craint, mais pour l'instant, laisse tomber, d'accord? Ils ont raison. Tu dois rester concentrer. L'armée est presque là._

Je souhaitais qu'il les écoute. Je souhaitais que Sam se joigne à la conversation pour qu'il n'ait pas d'autre choix que d'écouter. Mais Jacob ne pouvait pas arrêter d'imaginer Bella blottit contre moi, plus heureuse que lorsqu'elle était avec lui – _contente_ que sa nuit avec Jacob soit finie.

« Combien de temps encore », me demanda Bella d'une voix basse. Elle posa doucement sa tête sur mon épaule

« Alice a prévenu Sam qu'ils seraient ici dans un heure tout au plus. »

« Quoi qu'il arrive, nous ne nous séparons pas. »

« Oui », lui promis-je.

Bella dû mal lire l'anxiété dans mon regard car elle prit une profonde inspiration et soupira. « Moi aussi, je me fais du souci pour eux. »

« Ils sont capables de se défendre. Simplement, je regrette de manquer une occasion de m'amuser. » Elle me regarda, troublée par mon attitude apparemment désinvolte. Je n'étais pas inquiet pour ma famille. Je ressentais un reste de culpabilité, même s'ils m'avaient assuré que c'était inutile, mais j'avais confiance en eux et je savais qu'ils allaient parfaitement gérer le combat. Ils étaient plus que prêts. « Tranquillise-toi! », dis-je à Bella en lui embrassant le front.

« Oui, oui. »

« Veux-tu que je te distraie? » Je caressai ses joues avec mes doigts, m'émerveillant de la chaleur qui se détachait de sa peau, même si elle devait toujours être froide. Lorsqu'elle frissonna, je sus qu'il était temps que j'arrête, du moins pour l'instant. « Non, pas maintenant. » Nous aurions beaucoup de temps pour être ensemble lorsque nous serions à la maison et que toute cette folie sera terminée.

« Il existe d'autres façon de me distraire », dit-elle en laissant sous-entendre quelque chose.

« Quoi, par exemple? »

« Parle-moi de tes dix meilleures nuits. Ça m'intéresse. »

Je ris, heureux de pouvoir enfin parler d'un sujet plu gai. C'était comme si tout ce que nous avions fait récemment n'était que soucis. « Devine! »

« Tu en as vécu trop. Un siècle de nuits dont je ne sais rien! »

Je souhaitai être de retour chez moi pour pouvoir envelopper mes bras autour d'elle et l'embrasser d'une manière appropriée. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'après tout ce temps, elle ne comprenait toujours pas. Toutes les belles nuits que j'avais passées était à cause d'elle. Mon existence n'était _rien_ avant elle.

« Je vais réduire le choix. Les plus belles n'ont eu lieu que depuis que je t'ai rencontrée. »

« Ah bon? », demanda-t-elle en souriant du plus doux des sourires tandis que ses joues récupérèrent un peu de leur couleur.

« Oui. Et de loin, qui plus est. »

J'étais heureux que ça lui fasse plaisir, même si je ne comprenais pas qu'elle puisse en douter. Elle réfléchit quelques instants avant de dire : « À l'aune des miennes, je le conçois. »

« Ce sont peut-être les mêmes. »

« Il y a eu la première où tu es resté. »

« Pour moi également. Naturellement, tu as dormi pendant ma partie préférée. »

« Vrai. J'ai jacassé dans mon sommeil cette fois-là aussi. »

« En effet. » Je souris chaleureusement. L'amour que je ressentais pour elle rayonnait dans mon corps. Chaque fois que je pensais à cette première nuit – lorsqu'elle avait dit qu'elle m'aimait dans ses rêves, puis lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée – j'avais été rempli d'émerveillement et d'admiration par le précieux cadeau qui venait en quelque sorte de m'être accordé.

Bella fut silencieuse durant un long moment et je supposai qu'elle pensait à cette première nuit si parfaite. Elle me surprit lorsqu'elle me demanda : « À propos, qu'ai-je dit, cette nuit? »

* * *

Encore une fois, la traductrice sort sur la pointe des pieds et surtout par la porte d'en arrière. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas faire comme certaines et me priver d'Internet, alors vous pouvez me lancer des tomates, je serai toujours là pour les recevoir ;-) Par contre, la suite ne tardera pas trop. Vous me connaissez.

Moment de pub : Je viens de commencer une nouvelle traduction : Ça s'appelle Bedroom Confessions et elle est écrite par JandMsMommy. Voici le résumé : Edward doit enquêter sur le meurtre parfait. Une partie de son travail consiste à protéger l'unique témoin. Mais arrivera-t-il à contrôler les sentiments qu'il ressent pour elle? Et pourra-t-il gérer les secrets qu'elle cache? AH;E/B. Classé M. Ma première All human. Très différente de mon style de traduction habituel, mais je suis certaine qu'elle vous plaira. J'espère vous y retrouver. Voici le lien : http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/6400680/1/Bedroom_Confessions_par_JandMsMommy

Bisous xoxo

Miss Lunatik


	33. Chapitre 21 Monstre Suite

J'ai été agréablement surprise par vos reviews. Aucunes tomates. Juste de gentils mots malgré ma coupure… comment dire… un peu brusque. Merci, ça c'est un carburateur en or. Pour ce chapitre, je préviens, ce n'est pas jojo du tout. Il est très triste pour notre cher Edward adoré. Envoyons-lui tout notre amour.

Merci à : feeclochette – chouchoumag – luna – lapiaf8 – caro30 – chrys63 – aude77 – Linou2701 – Mariefandetwilight – bettypoussin – nathalie – ThinkingOfRofCullen – Hellene – lia311 – Miliampère – Imaginaire-de-kiki – linhea – 4-trynn 20-100

Feeclochette : Petite pensée pour ton mari… :-)

Luna : Contente de te retrouver. Tu verras que ce chapitre est très triste pour ton cher Edward. Je suis contente que ma manière de fonctionner (couper les chapitres en deux) te plaise.

Bettypoussin : Franchement, tu me gâtes, là. Je vais m'habituer… :-) Oui, heureusement que nous savons que tout fini bien, sinon, je crois que je ne pourrais plus faire de traduction… j'aurais fait sauté mon ordi…

Nathalie : Merci de ta review. Ma trad. Parfaite? Je suis certaine qu'il doit bien rester quelques fautes… :-)

Linhea : Merci de ta review. Je suis contente que tu aimes ma traduction et ne t'en fait pas, je fais toujours au plus vite que je peux.

4-trynn 20-100 : Voilà, la suite que tu attendais avec impatience. :-) Merci de ta review.

Disclamer 1 : Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM.

Disclamer 2 : Ce magnifique POV Edward est écrit par ForksVampireGirl

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**SUITE DU CHAPITRE 21 – MONSTRE**

J'avais réussi à oublié à oublier la présence de Jacob à l'extérieur, j'avais même réussi à faire taire la plupart des bavardages de la meute car ma conversation avec Bella était plus qu'agréable. Mais maintenant, il était impossible de ne pas l'entendre, surtout depuis que Bella avait ramené son sujet favori.

_Elle a dit mon nom,_ dit-il respectueusement. _Elle m'a appelé son Jacob._

Pour tout réponse, je haussai les épaules, n'ayant pas particulièrement envie d'en discuter, et certainement pas envie de l'énerver ou de l'embarrasser.

« C'était à ce point? », persista-t-elle.

« Rien de trop affreux. »

« S'il te plaît, éclaire ma lanterne. »

« Tu as surtout murmuré mon prénom, comme d'habitude. »

« Alors, ça va. »

_Ne lui ment pas sale sangsue. Admet-le. Tu lui dis ou je reviens pour lui dire moi-même._

_Donne-lui une pause, Jake,_ dit immédiatement la meute en écho. _De toute façon, Sam est sur le point de t'ordonner de venir, alors aussi bien partir maintenant._

Il n'en avait rien à cirer. Il voulait savoir comment elle allait réagir lorsqu'elle saurait à quoi elle avait rêvé et qu'elle avait parlé de lui.

« Vers la fin, cependant, tu t'es mise à délirer sur Jacob, mon Jacob. Il a beaucoup apprécié. » J'essayai de ne pas avoir une voix amère, mais je fus certain d'avoir échoué. Une seconde plus tard, Bella s'étira pour embrasser ma mâchoire et toute mon amertume disparue.

« Navrée. C'est ma façon de les distinguer. »

« Qui donc? »

« Le Jacob que j'aime et celui qui me tape sur les nerfs. Comme Docteur Jekyll et Mister Hyde. »

« Ça se tient. »

_Ça ne se tient pas du tout!_ Jacob était agité. J'étais certain que Bella allait l'entendre, mais elle me regardait toujours et ses lèvres frôlaient à peine mâchoire en m'inondant de son souffle chaud, me faisant sentir vivant.

« Raconte-moi une autre de tes nuits favorites », dis-je en lui souriant.

« Celle où nous sommes rentrés d'Italie. »

Mon sourire disparut tandis que je me rappelai dans les moindres détails les horreurs de ce jour-là. Pourtant, malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, je savais que j'avais été remplie de joie durant le vol du retour. Bella était en sécurité et dans mes bras; quelque chose que vingt-quatre heures avant, j'aurais cru impossible. Je me rappelais de ne pas m'être soucier de savoir si oui ou non elle m'aimait encore, ou si elle allait me pardonner un jour. Tout ce qui importait, c'était qu'elle était vivante. Je me souvenais de la joie, mais je ne comprenais pas comment Bella y arrivait. Elle avait fait face au plus vicieux de notre race, et avait été témoin à des atrocités que personne ne devrait avoir à endurer. En plus de tout ça, elle avait été convaincue que je ne voulais plus d'elle, et bien qu'elle – _je ne sais pas comment_ – m'aimait encore, elle n'avait pas cru que je l'aimais en retour.

« Tu ne l'as pas aimée, toi », me demanda-t-elle en scrutant mon expression.

« Si, mais je suis surpris qu'elle soit sur ta liste. Je pensai que tu avais l'impression risible que je n'agissais que par culpabilité et que j'allais me sauver dès qu'ils ouvriraient les portes de l'avion. »

« Pas faux. Mais tu étais là, et c'est l'essentiel. »

Si j'avais encore été en mesure de verser des larmes, je l'aurais fait. Qu'elle puisse être aussi heureuse de ma présence et outrepasser les horreurs de ce jour-là, était peut-être la plus belle manifestation de son amour que je n'avais jamais vu. Je ne pensais qu'à lui embrasser le sommet de la tête et à remercier silencieusement la force – peu importe laquelle – qui nous avait ramenée ensemble. « Je ne mérite pas ton amour. »

Elle rit, bien que je ne compris pas pourquoi, et elle continua : « La suivante serait celle juste après notre retour à Forks. »

« En effet, oui. Tu étais si drôle. »

« Comment ça, drôle? », répéta-t-elle, presque offensée. Ce n'était peut-être pas le bon mot, mais j'avais été pratiquement étourdi par le soulagement d'être avec elle à nouveau.

« Je ne me doutais pas que tes rêves étaient aussi réels. J'ai mis des heures à te convaincre que tu ne dormais pas. »

« Je n'en suis toujours pas aussi convaincue. Pour moi, tu as toujours plus tenu du rêve que de la réalité. »

J'étais quelque part entre le désir d'argumenter en lui dire qu'elle pensait beaucoup trop de bien de moi, ou me délecter de l'amour qu'elle me portait, lorsqu'une pensée de Jacob interrompit mon moment de calme avec Bella.

_Cauchemar serait plus approprié. S'il te plaît Bella, tu me rends malade._

Encore une fois, au moment où j'avais réussi à oublié Jacob, il se rappela à mon bon souvenir. J'aurais pu le laisser ruminer à l'extérieur, malheureux à cause de notre conversation, mais son aptitude à ruiner tant de beaux moments me rappela que notre étrange trêve avait pris fin lorsque le soleil s'était levé.

« À toi, maintenant. Est-ce que la mieux a été la première où tu es resté, comme moi? », me pressa Bella.

« Non. La meilleure date d'il y a deux jours, quand tu as accepté de m'épouser. » Je m'attendais à une réaction de la part de Jacob, mais elle fut un peu plus désespérée que ce que j'avais prévu.

_Quoi? Non. NON! Tu ne vas pas épouser cette immonde sangsue. Bella, s'il te plaît, non!_

Jacob ne pourrait pas garder ses grognements et ses grondements pour lui très longtemps et il aurait déjà alerté Bella de sa présence si elle n'avait pas été distraite par le souvenir de sa promesse. J'aurais voulu que son visage montre autre chose que l'aversion évidente à cette idée. Au moins, cette fois, elle ne semblait pas faire une espèce d'attaque de panique.

« Tu n'es pas d'accord? », demandai-je en regardant attentivement son expression. Lentement, elle passant de nerveuse et réservée à différents niveaux de confusion, mais à ma plus grande joie, un sourire glissa sur son visage et ses yeux commencèrent à s'illuminer.

« Si… n'empêche… je ne comprends pas pourquoi c'est si important pour toi. Je me suis donnée à toi pour toujours depuis le début. »

« Dans un siècle, quand tu auras pris suffisamment de recul, je t'expliquerai. »

Son sourire s'élargit à la promesse de toutes ses années – infinies – qui s'étendaient devant nous. « Je ne manquerai pas de te le rappeler, dans ce cas. »

Je ne savais pas quand les pensées conscientes de Jacob avaient arrêtées de fonctionner pour être remplacées par l'agonie qui commença à crier. Son esprit était comme un bruit statique tandis qu'il tentait de se réconcilier avec la douleur. Un instant plus tard, il était parti à travers les bois en courant plus vite que jamais. Je ressentis un pincement de culpabilité, mais ce n'était pas parce que j'avais laissé Jacob entendre que nous étions fiancés. Ça, il fallait qu'il le sache pour finir par accepter la certitude de notre avenir à moi et Bella. Je me sentais coupable parce que je savais que la douleur de Jacob ferait du mal à Bella. Et elle était déjà tellement inquiète à cause du combat qui était sur le point de commencer, qu'il ne me semblait pas correct d'en rajouter.

« Tu n'as pas froid? », lui demandai-je, sachant que les cris silencieux de Jacob ne resteraient pas silencieux bien longtemps.

« Ça va. Pourquoi? »

Comme je m'y attendais, ses cris remplirent l'air autour de nous. Il hurlait pour la fille qu'il aimait et la vie qu'il croyait lui être retirée. Il hurlait pour sa propre vie – celle qu'il avait imaginée pour lui-même, avec Bella à ses côtés Le son de sa souffrance ne prit que quelques instants pour s'inscrire dans les yeux de Bella, mais je prononçai tout de même les mots pour confirmer.

« Parce que ton radiateur est hors d'usage. La trêve est rompue. »

« Il nous a écoutés. »

« Oui. »

« Tu le savais. »

« Oui. »

Elle resta figée, les yeux vitreux, fixant la porte de la tente d'un air impuissant.

« Je n'ai jamais promis de me battre avec loyauté. Et il a le droit d'être au courant. »

J'attendis, mais elle n'eut aucune réaction. Elle ne me regardait pas, ne parlait pas. Elle se mit misérablement la tête entre les mains et je me demandai si j'avais agi stupidement. Impulsivement.

« Tu m'en veux? », lui demandai-je. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle soit en colère. Je le _méritais_. En fait, j'aurais volontiers supporté sa colère si elle contribuait à atténuer la douleur qu'elle ressentait pour Jacob, mes ses mots qui suivirent me choquèrent et me déconcertèrent. Ils me donnèrent aussi une nouvelle raison pour me sentir coupable. Je ne m'étais pas attendu à ça, mais connaissant Bella, j'aurais dû m'y attendre. J'aurais dû savoir qu'elle trouverait une façon de retourner ça contre elle.

« Non. Je _me_ fais horreur! »

« Ne te flagelle pas », la priai-je. Qu'avait-_elle_ fait?

« C'est ça! Mieux vaudrait que je garde mon énergie pour tourmenter Jacob. Histoire de ne rien lui épargner. »

« Il savait à quoi il s'exposait en restant ici. » Je savais certainement mieux que personne que quelqu'un qui écoutait là où il n'était pas le bienvenu entendait souvent des choses qu'il ne voulait pas entendre.

« Et tu crois que ça compte? Penses-tu qu'il m'importe qu'il soit ou non prévenu? Que je trouve cela juste? Je passe mon temps à le _blesser_. Chaque fois que j'agis, je parle, respire, je lui fais du mal. » Elle parlait vite, frénétiquement et on avait l'impression que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine. J'étais un monstre pour avoir causé cela. Elle s'inquiétait déjà pour tant de choses, comment avais-je pu rajouter?

« Je suis un monstre », cracha-t-elle et je ne pouvais plus écouter sa fureur mal placée plus longtemps. _J'avais_ causé ça. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas en colère contre moi? Je la serrai contre moi pour essayer de la calmer, comme j'étais normalement en mesure de le faire, mais en ce moment, cela semblait au-delà de mes capacités.

« Non, ce n'est pas vrai », argumentai-je, mais elle secoua la tête.

« Si. Pourquoi suis-je aussi mauvaise? » Elle se retira brusquement de mon étreinte et j'eus peur qu'elle ne se blesse. « Il faut que je le retrouve. »

« Il est déjà à des kilomètres d'ici, Bella. Et il gèle. »

« Je m'en fiche. Je ne peux pas rester _assise_ sans bouger. » Bella enfila ses bottes et rampa jusqu'à la porte. « Il le faut… il le faut… »

Elle ne trouvait pas les mots en se jetant dans l'air glacial du matin. En silence, je la suivis en me demandant si elle planifiait vraiment de courir à travers les bois quand il y avait une armée de nouveaux nés – nouveaux nés qui avaient étudié son odeur – qui approchait.

_Laisse-le partir. Tu ne peux pas avoir les deux, sangsue-amoureuse, _pensa Seth en fixant Bella. Je lui jetai un regard, mais il ne dégageait aucun remord. Il était l'un des esprits les plus agréables à écouter, et je n'avais pas l'habitude de l'entendre parler si durement, mais je suppose que j'aurais dû m'y attendre. Ce que Jacob avant entendu, la meute l'avait entendu. Bien sûr, aucun d'entre eux ne prendrait la nouvelle de nos fiançailles aussi personnelle que Jacob, mais j'étais certain qu'ils étaient tous offensés par l'idée. Que quelqu'un puisse volontairement choisir cette vie était au-delà de leur compréhension. En vérité, c'était au-delà de la mienne aussi, mais j'avais depuis longtemps renoncé à essayer de comprendre les décisions de Bella. Maintenant, j'essayais simplement de les accepter.

Bella ralentit lorsqu'elle atteignit la lisière de la forêt et je pensai qu'elle venait de retrouver ses esprits. Ensuite, je l'a regardai avec horreur pénétrer dans les bois avec un regard déterminé sur le visage. Je tendis le bras pour lui saisir la main et elle se débattit vainement pour se libérer.

« Tu ne le rattraperas pas. De plus, ce n'est pas le bon jour, et il est presque l'heure. Que tu t'égares ne nous aiderait pas. » Elle continuait de tenter de se libérer bien qu'elle savait que c'était inutile. Je vis ses yeux se remplir de larmes. « Excuse-moi, Bella. Je suis navré d'avoir agi ainsi. »

« Tu n'y es pour rien. C'est ma faute. J'aurais pu… quand il a… je n'aurais pas du… »

Les larmes coulaient maintenant librement le long de ses joues et j'essayais désespérément de la consoler. « Bella, chut, Bella », dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras. Elle était proche de l'hyperventilation et je ressentis une douleur lancinante lorsque je réalisai avec plus de clarté que jamais à quel point Bella était liée à Jacob. Tout comme la sévérité de sa à lui réaction m'avait surpris, son besoin à elle de lui enlever sa douleur était ahurissant. Je sous-estimais ses sentiments pour lui depuis si longtemps. J'étais plus heureux dans mes illusions.

« Il aurait été mieux de… » Elle s'arrêta à bout de souffle, puis ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens. « … si seulement il ne l'avait pas appris ainsi. »

À ce moment, je savais ce qu'il me restait à faire. Ce que je lui devais après la douleur que je venais de lui causer. Je détestais cette idée, mais ce n'était pas à propos de moi. Il fallait que je répare le mal que j'avais fait. La partie la plus dure, c'était de savoir que je pouvais la perdre. Après tout ce que nous avions vécus, un moment stupide de ma part pourrait être la chose qui l'a pousserait directement dans les bras de Jacob.

« Veux-tu que je tente de le ramener pour que tu lui explique? Il nous reste un peu de temps. » Il m'était difficile de cacher la douleur dans ma voix et je fus reconnaissant que le visage de Bella sois toujours pressé contre mon torse. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle voit l'agonie qui était sûrement inscrit sur mon visage. Elle hocha la tête et je fermai les yeux contre la douleur. « Regagne la tente. Je reviens toute de suite. »

Je partis avant qu'elle ne puisse lever les yeux. M'éloigner d'elle quand elle me demandait de rester avec elle depuis si longtemps était plus difficile que j'aurais pu l'imaginer. Tandis que je me dirigeais vers Jacob, un million de pensées traversaient mon esprit. C'était douloureux à admettre, mais je n'avais jamais été aussi certain qu'il se souciait profondément de Bella. Durant les dernière vingt-quatre heures, j'avais vu son esprit plus clairement que jamais auparavant. Il m'avait rappelé à qu'elle point elle avait été près de passer à autre chose lorsque j'étais parti durant tant de mois. Il avait prouvé à maintes reprises qu'il était assez fort et suffisamment déterminé pour qu'elle reste saine et sauf. Pouvais-je vraiment être en colère contre lui parce qu'il l'aimait? L'aimer était tout ce que je savais faire désormais.

Je ne pourrais certainement pas blâmer Bella si elle l'aimait en retour. Il avait été là pour ramasser les pots cassés que j'avais stupidement laissés derrière moi. Il avait assez confiance en elle pour partager son secret avec elle, même quand il avait pour ordre de garder ses distances. Il avait défié sa meute, _ses frères_, pour être avec elle, et maintenant, il allait se battre aux côtés de ses ennemis mortels pour sa sécurité. Je pouvais le haïr jusqu'à la fin des temps, mais je savais, sans l'ombre d'un doute, qu'à bien des égards, Jacob méritait Bella. Et elle méritait d'être heureuse. _(N/T : Je sens que la boucane ou les larmes, c'est selon, sort par les oreilles de plusieurs d'entre vous, mais vous connaissez Edward… Alors, on respire (c'est ce que je fais) pour ne pas briser son ordi… Je crois tout de même que ForksVampireGirl a vue juste. C'est tout à fait son genre.)_

_Sale, puant, et dégoutant buveur de sang, qui attend juste qu'on détruise cette armée pour lui ouvrir la voie, afin d'épouser ma Bella pour ensuite la tuer! La transformer en monstre! En monstre! Créer… Non. Il ne peut pas faire ça. Je ne le laisserai pas faire._

« Jacob. » Je gardai une voix calme. Il était toujours sous sa forme de loup et j'entendais à quel point il était hors de contrôle. Je ne doutais pas un instant qu'il me tuerait si je lui en donnais l'occasion.

_Que fais-tu ici dégoûtant…_

« Jacob », répétai-je en maintenant un contact visuel. « Je sais que tu es furieux, mais il faut que tu m'écoutes. »

_Non. Je ne te dois rien._

« Et si c'est pour Bella? »

Durant une fraction de seconde, ses yeux s'élargirent puis un violent grondement sortit de sa bouche.

_Tu sais quoi? Je ne lui dois rien non plus. Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est de l'aider, être là pour elle, l'aimer, merde! Et pour quoi? Rien! Elle va t'épouser. Elle va te laisser la transformer en une tueuse, en supposant que tu ne la saigne pas d'abord. D'ailleurs, est-ce que ça l'inquiète? Et toi? Et tout ça au non de l'amour? Ça ne vaut pas le risque…_

« Assez! » Ma voix était pleine de mépris et mes poings s'étaient serrés. Je pouvais sentir mes lèvres se retrousser sur mes dents, et ça me prenait tout mon contrôle pour ne pas attaquer. Il devait souffrir pour dire de tels mensonges si scandaleux. « Tu _ne_ parleras pas de choses que tu ne connais pas. »

Quelque chose dans mon ton dû lui dire qu'il marchait sur des charbons ardents. Même ses pensées se turent et il s'assit sur son derrière. _Pourquoi es-tu ici?,_ me demanda-t-il en luttant pour calmer son esprit.

« Bella était très bouleversée lorsque tu es parti. »

_Elle ne savait même pas que j'étais là._

« Je lui ai dit. »

_Pourquoi as-tu fait ça?_

« Parce qu'elle méritait de le savoir. »

_Et maintenant elle est furieuse parce que je suis parti? D'ailleurs pourquoi devrais-je me soucier du fait qu'elle soit furieuse contre moi? _

« Elle n'est pas fâchée contre toi. Elle n'est même pas fâchée contre moi, quoiqu'elle aurait raison de l'être. Elle est fâchée contre elle-même. »

_C'est stupide…_

« Ne dit pas que Bella est stupide. J'avoue que sa réaction est… inattendue. Et pas une de celle dont j'ai particulièrement aimé être témoin. Elle s'inquiète pour toi. Je suppose je suis le seul à blâmer. Elle a l'impression que tu souffres par sa faute. Je me plais à penser que tout ce qu'elle veut, c'est s'excuser, mais j'ai bien peur que ce soit plus compliqué que ça. »

_Plus compliquer? Est-ce qu'elle…?_

Je ne pouvais pas rester et l'écouter commencer à comprendre ce que je craignais, alors je continuai rapidement : « Donc, pour répondre à ta question, je suis ici parce que Bella est inconsolable et la seule façon que j'ai trouvé pour la calmer est de te ramener à elle. Si tu acceptes, je te propose que nous courions très vite pour en finir le plus rapidement possible. Les nouveaux nés ne sont pas loin et je ne serais pas surpris que Sam t'ordonne de les rejoindre très bientôt. »

Je n'eus pas besoin d'attendre sa réponse. Je pouvais voir dans ses yeux que tout comme moi, il ne pouvait rien refuser à Bella. Je me mis donc à courir vers notre site de campement, Jacob tout juste derrière moi. Je savais ce que je devrai faire lorsque j'arriverai et juste y penser me fit presque arrêter dans mon élan. Il faudrait que je laisse Bella seule avec Jacob. Il n'y avait aucun autre moyen pour être sûr que sa décision était vraiment ce qu'elle désirait. Je savais très bien que Bella avait tendance à fait passer ceux qu'elle aimait avant elle. Si je restais, comment pourrais-je être certain qu'elle ne choisirait pas les mots qu'elle diraient à Jacob pour ne pas que j'aie mal? Elle semblait toujours vouloir trouver une façon de nous protéger tous les deux.

Je ralentis lorsque Bella entra dans mon champ de vision. Elle faisait les cent pas et Seth regardait nerveusement vers les bois. J'entendis Jacob reprendre sa forme humaine à quelques pieds derrière moi. Seth dû me sentir avant de me voir et il se mit à gronder en se préparant à combattre. Je faillis sourire en réalisant qu'il se préparait à protéger Bella.

« Ce n'est que nous », lui dit Jacob.

Je fus surpris de voir Seth s'approcher de moi et non de Jacob. _Écoute-moi Edward. Sam a un message pour toi. En fait, c'est un message de la voyante. Elle a dit à Sam qu'elle a vue quelque chose et que tu dois le savoir. Elle a dit : « Les Volturi ont décidé d'intervenir. » Sam a dit qu'elle ne peut pas dire exactement quand ils viendront, mais qu'elle garde un œil sur eux, Est-ce que tu comprends?_

J'hochai la tête, à peine capable de réfléchir à ce nouveau problème. Encore combien de chose nous tomberaient dessus? « Oui, comme si nous avions besoin de ça », murmurai-je. Je suppose que nous ne devrions pas être surpris. « Le timing va être très serré. Dit à Sam qu'il demande à Alice qu'elle essaie que le timing soit moins serré. »

_Je le ferai. Est-ce que tu promets de m'expliquer ce qui se passe? Tout le monde semble très contrarié à propos de ça._

J'hochai distraitement la tête, mais mon attention était fixée sur Bella. « Bella », murmurai-je en la regardant tandis qu'elle regardait Jacob. Il ne la regardait pas et lorsqu'elle se tourna vers moi, je vis qu'elle était au bord des larmes à nouveau. « Ça se gâte. Seth et moi allons tenter de régler cela. Je ne m'éloigne pas beaucoup, mais rassure-toi, je n'écouterai pas. Quelle que soit ta décision, je sais que tu tiens à la prendre seule. »

Les mots furent presque impossibles à prononcer, même si je les avais pratiqués durant la course de retour. Contrairement à son habitude, Bella ne tenta même pas un sourire à mon intention. Je n'étais pas sûr de ce que cela signifiait, mais je sentais, jusqu'au plus profond de mes tripes que cela n'était pas bon signe.

« Ne tarde pas », murmura-t-elle. Je me penchai pour l'embrasser doucement en me demandant si c'était la dernière fois que je sentais ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Je n'ouvris pas les yeux avant de m'être retourné et que mes pieds me portent rapidement vers les arbres environnants. J'inhalai l'air de la forêt, essayant de me vider l'esprit pour pouvoir me concentrer sur le problème actuel. Seth était à quelque pas derrière moi et je l'entendis me demander de ralentir. Il voulait des réponses, mais ces réponses allaient devoir attendre quelques minutes de plus. J'avais besoin de m'éloigner, pour Bella et pour moi.

Je n'arrêtai pas de courir jusqu'à ce que les dernières traces des pensées de Jacob disparaissent de mon esprit.

* * *

Ouf. Difficile pour notre cher Edward. Finalement, je suis contente qu'il n'entende pas le baiser en direct (parce que si vous vous rappelez bien, oui il va l'entendre, mais à travers l'esprit de la meute lorsqu'il retournera dans la tente. p. 520. Au moins, à ce moment-là, il sera avec Bella) Je trouve que c'est déjà assez difficile pour lui, alors pas besoin d'en rajouter lorsqu'il est seul avec lui-même. J'ai hâte de voir ses pensées profondes à ce moment-là!

Bisous xoxo

Miss Lunatik


	34. Chapitre 22 Imprévu

Pour le chapitre précédent, soit vous avez détesté Bella, soit vous l'avez compris. Moi, après avoir lu tous vos commentaires, mon cœur balance. Je n'aime pas trop ce qu'elle fait ressentir à Edward, mais dans un sens, il est vrai qu'elle ne le fait pas vraiment exprès. Par contre, je crois qu'elle aurait dû réfléchir avant de demander ce baiser à Jacob… Mais ce qui est fait est fait, et ce baiser n'aura peut-être pas eu que du mauvais…

Merci à Berchel Regine – bettypoussin – chouchoumag – lena –lna -933- – Karen – Caro30 – Rpatz – Imaginaire-de-kiki – aude77 – ThinkingOfRobCullen – Nathalie – Miliampère – Mariefandetwilight – maya – A2 – Linou2701 – eliloulou – Caane – Izzy80 – linhea – lapiaf8 – lia3011 – Hellene – chrys63 – Kowai-Tenshi

Berchel Regine : Merci beaucoup pour tous les compliments. C'est très gentil.

Bettypoussin : Sur ta précédente review tu as dit et je te cite : _et bien sur, Edward s'imagine avoir tout gâché_. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point tu as raison pour ce chapitre… Et comme tu dis, on aimerait toutes lui prouver le contraire. Merci de ta review.

Karen : Oui, parfois les pensées de Jacob sont très dures et intenses. Merci de ta review.

Nathalie : D'accord avec toi; en amour il y a souvent des non-dits. Et je trouve que ton idée d'instinct maternel se tient.

Maya : Merci pour ta review. Je suis contente que tu aimes mes traductions.

A2 : C'est sûr que nous allons terminer ce volet. Pour ce qui est de Breaking Dawn, je ne sais pas pour l'auteure, mais si elle le fait, c'est certain que je vais le traduire. J'adore ses écrits. Merci pour ton engouement pour ma traduction et merci de ta review.

Izzy 80 : Nous au canada, il n'y a pas de vacance à l'automne. Seulement 1 journée au moins d'octobre. Ensuite ça va à noël. Merci de ta review.

Linhea : Une chance qu'on sait que ça se termine bien, sinon, ça serait plus déchirant. En tout cas, moi j'aurais le cœur en miette si je ne connaissais pas la fin… Merci de ta review.

Disclamer 1 : Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM.

Disclamer 2 : Ce magnifique POV est écrit par ForksVampireGirl.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 22 – IMPRÉVU**

_Et mec, jusqu'où nous allons comme ça? Hé Edward, attend._

J'entendis vaguement Seth m'appeler, mais je n'avais pas l'intention de m'arrêter avant que la voix de Jacob soit complètement éteinte. J'avais promis à Bella de ne pas écouter, et j'allais le faire. De plus, dans le cas où les choses ne tourneraient pas… en ma faveur, cela me semblait une bonne idée de le maintenir hors de ma portée immédiate. _Pas que je l'attaquerais,_ pensai-je en soupirant. Bella tenait vraiment mon destin entre ses mains en ce moment, et il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire à part attendre.

Lorsque je fus satisfait de la distance que j'avais mise entre nous, je m'arrêtai dans mon élan pour attendre Seth. Il essayait de comprendre pourquoi j'étais parti si rapidement.

_Je suppose que c'est logique. Ce n'est pas une conversation qu'il a envie d'entendre. Merde, à quoi ça va ressembler dans la meute si elle finit avec Jacob…_

Mon grondement brisa le fil de ses pensées et ses yeux s'élargirent tandis qu'il trottait derrière moi.

_Désolé. C'est juste… que personne ne s'y attendait._

« Je connais la sensation. »

_Vas-tu t'attaquer à Jake si Bella le choisi? Je sais que je viens juste de rejoindre la meute et que j'éprouve le besoin de participer à un combat auquel ils me permettraient de participer, mais tu ne m'insupportes pas, et je ne tiens pas particulièrement à te tuer, et…_

« Assez. » J'avais déjà dit à Jacob que je ne me battrais pas avec lui, peu importe la décision de Bella, et je n'avais pas particulièrement envie d'en discuter avec Seth. Ma poitrine était serrée, et il y avait une douleur dans le creux de mon estomac que je n'avais jamais ressentie auparavant. J'étais inquiet. Inquiet de ce que je _ferais_ si Bella choisissait Jacob. Inquiet de ce que Jacob ferait si après tout ça, Bella le rejetait encore. Peut-être que j'aurais dû laisser Seth là-bas, avec eux. Et s'il se fâchait, et qu'il se transformait trop près d'elle?

Et pour couronner le tout, pour la première fois depuis que les loups s'étaient joints à nous, j'étais inquiet pour la sécurité de notre famille. Pas à cause des nouveaux nés – le combat serait terminé avant qu'Emmett ait eu le temps de vraiment commencer à s'amuser –, mais parce qu'Alice avait vu les Volturi. Il semblait peu probable, surtout après tous les ravages que les nouveaux nés avaient fait, qu'ils soient venus à Forks aujourd'hui pour mettre un terme à cela. J'avais besoin de parler avec Alice, voir exactement ce qu'elle avait vu, mais j'étais presque certain qu'ils venaient pour vérifier si Bella avait été transformée. J'avais aussi le sentiment qu'ils espéraient trouver la plupart des membres de notre famille détruit pour qu'Alice et moi n'ayons aucune raison de rester. Aro voulait tellement que nous les rejoignions en Italie.

_Alors, vas-tu me renseigner sur ces trucs de Volturi? Qui sont-ils, et pourquoi tout le monde panique autant?_

« Les Volturi sont très puissant. C'est la chose la plus importante que tu as besoin de savoir à leur sujet. Ils ne sont pas comme nous dans leurs croyances. La vie humaine n'a aucune valeur pour eux. Il ne tolère pas que les humains sachent la moindre chose sur les vampires. Bella et moi avons échappés à leur châtiment uniquement parce qu'ils étaient certain que Bella allaient bientôt l'une d'entre nous. Le fait qu'elle soit toujours humaine est définitivement un problème. »

_Eh bien, combien sont-ils? Ne peut-on pas juste les éliminer lorsque nous aurons terminé avec les nouveaux vampires?_

« Ça ne sera pas possible. En réalité, il est très important qu'aucun membre de la meute ne soit près de nous lorsque nous leur parlerons. Ils n'hésiteront pas à tuer chacun d'entre vous… »

_Nous les arrêterons. Laissez-nous vous aider!_

Un demi-sourire étira mes lèvres. Maintenant je comprenais pourquoi la meute avait tellement insisté pour tenir Seth à l'écart du combat. Il était entêté et impulsif, et cela ne ferait que lui causer des ennuis.

« J'apprécie ta volonté à nous aider, mais je t'assure que ça ne servirait à rien. Notre meilleure chance de sortir de cette rencontre vivant, est d'agir avec diplomatie et de se concentrer sur les faits. Bella sera l'une d'entre nous très bientôt. »

_En supposant qu'elle veuille toujours de toi._

Je fermai les yeux et immédiatement, il sembla compatir.

_Je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça. Je voulais simplement dire que si elle choisit Jacob et qu'elle ne veut plus que tu la transformes en buv…, je veux dire comme toi, alors, que vont faire ces Volturi?_

C'était une très bonne question, une que je n'aurais jamais cru avoir à considérer. « Je ne pense pas que ça arrivera », dis-je, heureux d'avoir l'air sûr de moi. « Bella est très bouleversée car elle fait du mal à Jacob, mais je crois toujours qu'elle désir la vie qu'elle a choisie. Elle vient d'accepter de m'épouser. »

_Ouais, j'ai entendu ça. Avais-tu vraiment besoin de l'annoncer à Jake comme ça? Juste avant le combat? Tu devais savoir à quel point ça l'énerverait._

« Je suis désolé pour le timing, mais il méritait de le savoir. »

_Mais était-ce vraiment à toi de le faire? Tu ne penses pas qu'il aurait dû l'entendre de la bouche de Bella, et lorsqu'elle aurait été prête?_

Je voulais argumenter, mais au fond, je savais qu'il avait raison. Ça m'avait dérangé que Bella ne veuille pas annoncer nos fiançailles. Et ça m'avait tué qu'elle me redonne ma bague, même si elle avait de bonnes raisons. Moi, je voulais que tout le monde sache, y compris Jacob. Peut-être que le désir m'avait fait agir de la sorte.

« Peut-être que tu as raison. Penses-tu que Jacob acceptera des excuses venant de moi? »

_Je pense que ça dépend de ce qui se passe en ce moment._

J'essayais tellement fort de ne pas y penser, de ne pas imaginer ce qui se passait à ce moment précis, mais Seth força mes pensées. Tout ce à quoi j'arrivais à penser était _s'il te plaît Bella, reste avec moi. J'ai besoin de toi._

Cela ne me faisait pas du bien de me demander ce qui se passait, alors je cherchai une distraction. De toute façons, j'aurais ma réponse bien assez tôt – cette pensées me fit sentir mieux et pire en même temps.

« Seth, peux-tu demander à Sam d'aller chercher Alice à nouveau? Je dois savoir si maintenant elle sait quand les Volturi arriveront. À ce stade, tout ce que nous pouvons espérer, c'est qu'ils ne se montrent pas avant la fin du combat. »

_Bien sûr. Sam! Vas chercher la voyante._

« Elle a un nom », murmurai-je.

_Désolé, c'est l'habitude. Les autres… _

« Je sais. Il n'y a pas de problème. » Ce n'était pas Seth qui m'énervait. Il ne fallut qu'un instant pour que le reste de la meute se joigne à nous. Évidemment, ils devaient avoir été toujours là, ils étaient seulement restés silencieux. Ironiquement, je réalisai que la meute avait dû apprendre à bloquer les bruits comme j'avais dû le faire.

_Est-ce que Jake va finir par arriver? Il va rater toute la bataille s'il ne se dépêche pas._

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe là-bas?_

_Ouais, je pensais qu'il s'en venait et puis il a disparu. Est-il encore avec Bella?_

_Seth, que se passe-t-il? Est-ce que Jacob est avec toi?_

_Non, il est avec Bella. Ils sont…_

Il s'arrêta pour rencontrer mes yeux durant une fraction de seconde avant de baisser la tête vers le sol.

_Ils discutent de quelque chose._

_Eh bien Sam veut qu'il vienne. Maintenant. Et s'il n'est pas transformé pour entendre cet ordre, alors tu ferais mieux d'aller le chercher._

_J'ai compris. Donnez-moi cinq minutes._

Seth me surpris en se transformant directement devant moi. « Ce que j'ai à te dire est juste pour toi, pas pour eux », m'expliqua-t-il. « Écoute Edward, je sais que tout ce gâchis te rend fou, mais je dois aller chercher Jake. Je comprends que tu ne veux pas que Bella reste seule, donc je crois que tu dois rester près de moi pour m'entendre. C'est juste… » Il fit une pause, comme s'il n'était pas sûr de comment formuler ce qu'il voulait me dire. « Eh bien, Sam veut qu'il aille les rejoindre, _vite_, alors il va se transformer dès qu'il aura fait… »

« Ses pensées seront dans ta tête ainsi que dans celles de tes frères. Je vais entendre ce qui s'est passé entre lui et Bella en stéréo », complétai-je.

« Que tu le veuilles ou non. »

« Merci. Je ne suis pas sûr que je mérite la bonté que tu me donnes, mais j'en suis reconnaissant. »

« Tu n'es pas si mal. Pour une sangsue puante », ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Je levai les yeux au ciel en souriant légèrement, heureux d'avoir au moins un ami dans la meute. Carlisle allait en être ravi. Il était convaincu que, depuis le temps, les loups commençaient à accepter le fait que nous étions vraiment différents des Êtres froids qu'ils craignaient encore.

Un instant plus tard, Seth se transforma à nouveau. Avec un regard complice il me fit signe avec sa tête qu'il retournait vers la tente. Son expression était lasse, presque compatissante.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis prêt à tout », dis-je en tentant un sourie.

Il grogna, mais cela ressembla plus à un rire. _Ouais, bien sûr._

J'essayais de bloquer Jacob aussi longtemps que je le pouvais, déterminé à laisser à Bella la vie privée que je lui avais promis le plus longtemps possible. Je pensai à tout et à rien, en me concentrant sur les pas lourds et rythmés de Seth, ainsi qu'à la façon dont son instinct prenait le relais sur son esprit lorsqu'il courait. Cela me rappela à comment j'avais pris l'habitude de ne penser à rien quand je courais – c'était le moment où je me sentais le plus libre. Maintenant, lorsque je courais, je pensais habituellement à Bella car je le faisais souvent pour la rejoindre. Évidemment, cette ligne de pensées me força à me demander ce que je trouverais lorsque nous serions ensemble à nouveau.

La voix de Seth fut soudainement dans ma tête. _Edward, reste en arrière, d'accord? Juste pour une minute. Tu ne veux vraiment pas voir ça._

Mais évidemment, je pouvais. Je pouvais tout voir. J'étais dans l'esprit de Seth, et de Jacob, et c'était mon enfer personnel. Jacob et Bella était enfermés dans une étreinte serrée. Ses doigts étaient entrelacés dans ses cheveux tandis qu'elle l'attirait vers elle. Il l'embrassait, et elle ne protestait pas le moins du monde. Je me demandais brièvement si elle lui avait demandé, parce que peu importe si elle protestait ou non, je lui avais promis de lui casser la figure s'il l'embrassait sans sa permission. Et j'étais un vampire qui n'avait qu'une parole.

Cependant, il était impossible d'ignorer son langage corporel. Elle s'accrochait à lui, et lorsque finalement _il_ se recula, lui, pas elle, je réalisai en ressentant une douleur vive, qu'elle leva des yeux presque rêveurs vers lui. La seule fois où j'avais ressenti une douleur semblable, c'était quand j'avais cru l'avoir perdue à jamais. J'essayai de me consoler en me disant qu'au moins, cette fois, elle était vivante et en sécurité, même si ce n'était pas avec moi.

La scène, qui était assez misérable, était bien pire parce que je la voyais aussi à travers ses yeux à lui. C'était comme si je pouvais ressentir toutes les émotions qui pulsaient dans son corps, et durant un moment, je me demandai comment Jasper pouvait supporter la sensation. Je n'étais pas moi-même. J'étais furieux contre Jacob, abattu de voir ma Bella dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre, mais je pouvais ressentir sa joie qui résonnait. C'était exaspérant.

« Je dois partir », l'entendis-je murmurer. J'aurais souhaité ne pas avoir vu le flash de terreur dans les yeux de Bella, mais il était là, aussi clair que son contentement tandis qu'elle était debout dans ses bras.

« Non », le supplia-t-elle.

« Je ne serai pas long. » _Elle ne veut pas que je parte. Elle me veut avec elle. Elle me veut._

J'étais figé là où je me trouvais parce que j'entendis ce qu'il voulait faire un instant avant qu'il le fasse. Et je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'arrêter.

« Mais chaque chose en son temps… »

Mon cœur se serra tandis que je le vis l'embrasser à nouveau. Son esprit répétait sans cesse; _Je t'aime, Bella_. Lorsqu'il s'éloigna à nouveau il la serra contre lui et lui dit : « Voilà qui aurait dû être notre premier baiser. Mieux vaut tard que jamais. »

Le visage de Bella était pressé contre l'épaule de Jacob, alors il ne vit pas lorsqu'elle se mit à pleurer. Seth observait avec confusion et curiosité les larmes qui commencèrent à couler.

_Parfois les humains sont si bizarres…_, pensa-t-il en marchant finalement à travers les arbres pour leur faire savoir qu'il était là. Bella sembla surprise, puis gênée lorsqu'elle réalisa que Seth avait tout vu. Elle rougit jusqu'aux oreilles alors que Jacob partit vers la prairie en disant d'un ton léger : « Je serai bientôt de retour. »

Je vis par l'esprit de Seth que lui et Bella se fixèrent du regard durant un moment. Seth était toujours déconcerté par son expression et il souhaitait pouvoir lire dans ses pensées comme je l'avais si souvent souhaité moi-même. Les yeux de Bella étaient encore remplis de larmes, bien qu'elles aient cessées de couler sur ses joues. Sa respiration n'était pas profonde et elle avait l'air d'être sur le point de s'effondrer. Finalement, elle se retira dans la tente, et j'attendis que Seth reprenne sa position de chien de garde. Je fis quelques pas, jusqu'à ce que Seth soit en vue. Il se promenait nerveusement et ses yeux s'agrandirent tandis qu'il attendait que je sorte du couvert des arbres.

_Edward, je sais que tu es là, et je sais que tu as vu ça. Ne panique pas, d'accord? Je veux dire, ne t'en vas pas pour essayer de tuer Jake, d'accord?_

Je levai les yeux au ciel, bien que j'aie compris ses préoccupations pour son frère. Sachant qu'il serait inquiet si je restais caché, je fis les quelques pas qui manquaient pour qu'il me voit. En considérant tout ce qui s'était passé, ce geste était étrange, insignifiant, mais j'haussai les épaule et tentai un demi sourire. Il s'assit, laissa tomber les épaules et sembla soulagé.

Je restai debout durant un moment en regardant fixement la tente, incertain de ce que Bella allait me dire. Oui elle avait embrassé Jacob, mais est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'elle voulait être avec lui, ou seulement qu'elle ne voulait pas le perdre? Elle avait pleuré après le baiser, et je connaissais Bella assez bien pour savoir que ce n'était pas des larmes de joie. Elle était mélangée, et je suppose que je ne pouvais que me blâmer moi-même.

Depuis longtemps je savais que les sentiments que Bella avaient pour Jacob étaient beaucoup plus fort que ce qu'elle admettait. Au début, j'avais espéré que ses sentiments étaient de l'amitié. Après tout, ils étaient amis bien avant que je parte. Et puis, lorsque j'avais fait la bêtise de disparaître de sa vie, il l'avait aidé à redevenir entière. C'était de ma faute si sa présence était nécessaire et je ne me le pardonnerais jamais, mais je ne cesserais jamais d'être reconnaissait envers lui parce qu'il avait été là pour la ramener – pour qu'elle soit à nouveau Bella.

Il était impossible de ne pas voir que ses yeux brillaient quand elle le voyait, et à quel point elle s'inquiétait lorsqu'il n'était pas heureux. Elle aimait passer du temps à La Push avec lui et ses amis. Bella cadrait beaucoup mieux dans la vie de Jacob que j'aurais pu l'imaginer, et encore une fois, je savais que j'étais à blâmer pour ça. Au moment où elle avait découvert ce que Jacob était, elle avait l'habitude des créatures mythiques. Si elle n'avait pas déjà su que les vampires existaient – et réussi à mener une vie _plutôt_ ordinaire – l'aurait-elle accepté aussi facilement?

J'étais perdu dans mes pensées, rationalisant sur les raisons que je devrais peut-être accepter si Bella voulait être avec Jacob. Ce fut avec le cœur très lourd que je la rejoignis finalement dans la tente. La douleur dans ma poitrine s'intensifia lorsque je la vis. Elle était couchée avec le visage enfouit dans son sac de couchage et elle avait recommencé à pleurer. Je m'assis à côté d'elle et caressai ses cheveux. Ils étaient emmêlés et légèrement humide. Je la sentis frissonner sous ma caresse.

« Ça va? »

« Non. J'ai envie de mourir. »

« Cela n'arrivera jamais. Je ne le permettrai pas. »

Elle poussa un faible et misérable gémissement. « Ne t'avance pas trop. Tu risques de change d'avis. »

Elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point j'en avait vu et j'étais content de pouvoir la laisser penser que j'avais été à des kilomètres. Elle était bouleversée et je n'avais aucune envie qu'elle se sente encore plus mal.

« Où est Jacob? », lui demandai-je.

« Il est parti se battre. »

Je m'arrêtai un instant, laissant entrer à contre cœur la voix que j'avais essayé de bloquer.

_C'est extraordinaire, parfait. Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Elle m'a embrassé. Elle m'a embrassé. Et elle était totalement d'accord. Vraiment, vraiment d'accord…_

Durant une fraction de seconde, j'entendis la voix de Seth, et je fus surpris de constater qu'il me parlait. _Désolé mec_. Un instant plus tard, le bourdonnement de la meute les rejoignit.

_Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle l'a embrassée._

_Nous n'en finirons plus d'en entendre parler._

_Jake, je te jure que si je te prends a y penser durant le combat, je t'arrache la tête._

_Ouais, ne gâche pas notre plaisir avec tes histoires d'amour minables. Nous ne voulons_ _pas en entendre parler._

_Pouvez-vous juste la fermer! Si ça ne vous plaît pas, n'écoutez pas!_

_Ouais, comme si c'était possible. Comme si on pouvait ignorer les pensées que tu cries._

_Ouais, ramène tes pensées là où elles doivent être – sur le combat!_

Tandis que Seth commençait à se demander si Jacob était trop distrait pour se battre, ce dernier rejoua involontairement la scène dans sa tête.

_Merde, je vais être malade si je suis obligé de supporter ça toute la journée._

Pour notre frustration à tous les deux, Seth ne réussit pas à se sortir l'image de son esprit, et j'essayai de ne pas tressaillir au coup de poignard que je ressentis dans mon cœur une fois de plus. Dans une tentative désespérée d'auto-préservation, je me rappelai qu'il y avait encore des pièces manquantes au puzzle. J'avais maintenu ma promesse et je n'avais pas écouté la conversation entre Bella et Jacob, alors je ne savais pas ce qui les avait amenés à ce moment-là. Prêt à tout pour avoir un aperçu de ce qui les avait conduits au baiser, je me forçai à me concentrer sur l'esprit de Jacob.

Juste comme je l'avais supposé, Jacob regardait la scène jouer comme s'il regardait un film encore et encore dans sa tête. Lui, bien sûr, avait tendance à voir les choses exactement comme il le voulait – comme si le moment avait était parfait et romantique. Heureusement pour moi, ses frères n'étaient pas aussi biaisés.

_Eh mec, arrête d'être obsédé. Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait dit qu'elle t'aimait ou_ _quelque chose dans ce genre là._

_Ouais. D'après ce que je peux voir, elle t'a seulement demandé de l'embrasser parce que_ _tu es un idiot._

Au grand dam de Jacob, des rires éclatèrent à travers la meute, ce qui lui rappela les mots qu'il avait dit à Bella. Il pouvait se faire enjoliver les choses autant qu'il le voulait, mais il ne pouvait pas cacher la vérité à la meute.

_Oui Bella a pensé que t'embrasser est une meilleure alternative que te laisser partir et mourir, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle te le redemandera._

« Ah », soufflai-je en commençant à comprendre un peu mieux et en me sentent un peu plus que satisfait. Je ne pus arrêter un petit rire de s'échapper. « Et moi qui _me_ croyais prêt à tous les coups bas. En comparaison, j'ai l'air d'un saint. » Bella retint sa respiration et j'entendis son cœur tressauter. Elle me lança un regard d'excuse. « Je ne t'en veux pas, mon amour », lui promis-je. « Jacob est plus sournois que je ne le pensais. J'aurais bien aimé cependant que tu ne lui demandes pas ce baiser. »

Elle enfouit son visage dans le sac de couchage à nouveau. « Edward, je… je… je suis… »

« Chut! » Je tendis la main pour lui toucher la joue, souhaitant qu'elle me regarde vraiment. Si elle voyait mon expression, elle saurait que je n'étais pas en colère contre elle. Je ne l'étais même pas avant. J'avais eu mal et j'avais été très peu sûr de ce que l'avenir nous réservait, mais je n'étais pas en colère. Maintenant, j'étais pratiquement étourdi de savoir qu'elle avait agi parce qu'elle croyait protéger Jacob. Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle se sente coupable.

Il l'avait remarquablement manipulé. Le seul qui devrait se sentir coupable ici, c'était Jacob. Mais je le connaissais, et je ne devais pas m'attendre à ce qu'il ressente quelque chose dans le genre. En fait, d'après ce que j'avais entendu, il s'attendait à ce qu'elle ne dise rien, et il avait même envisagé qu'elle le frappe s'il l'embrassait à nouveau.

Cela me tuait de regarder Bella se tourmenter avec de la culpabilité inutile. « Ce n'est pas grave », dis-je doucement. « Il t'aurait embrassée de toute façon, que tu sois ou non tombée dans le panneau. Simplement, je n'ai plus d'excuse pour lui casser la figure. Dommage, j'aurais adoré. »

« Quel panneau? »

« Voyons, Bella, tu as vraiment cru qu'il était d'une telle noblesse? Qu'il se sacrifierait glorieusement rien que pour me laisser la voie libre? » À contre cœur, elle releva les yeux pour rencontrer les miens. Ses lèvres étaient appuyées dans la plus mignonne des moues et je dus retenir un autre rire pour ne pas faire monter la tension encore plus. C'était étonnant de voir à quelle vitesse tout avait disparu lorsque j'avais pris conscience que mon avenir avec Bella était plus certain que jamais.

« Oui, je l'ai cru », marmonna-t-elle en semblant légèrement embarrassée. Ce n'était pas mon intention, mais j'avais compris sa réponse.

« Tu mens si mal que tu gobes le premier un peu doué dans ce domaine. »

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas fâché? », demanda-t-elle toujours malheureuse. J'aurais voulu pouvoir repousser sa douleur aussi facilement qu'elle avait repoussé la mienne. « Pourquoi ne me hais-tu pas? N'as-tu pas eu vent de toute l'histoire? »

« J'ai eu l'essentiel. Jacob émet des images mentales très parlantes. J'ai autant de peine pour la meute que pour moi. Le pauvre Sam en était écœuré. Heureusement, il a obligé Jacob à se concentrer sur autre chose, à présent. »

Bella ne sembla pas se calmer le moins du monde et je me demandais s'il y avait quelque chose que je pouvais dire pour qu'elle comprenne. « Tu n'es qu'humaine », dis-je doucement avec un petit sourire, mais elle ne me regardait pas. Je continuai à caresser ses cheveux, essayant de mettre tout mon amour dans mon geste vu qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir mon visage.

« C'est l'excuse la plus minable qu'il m'ait été donné d'entendre. »

« Il n'empêche, tu l'es. Lui aussi, d'ailleurs, quand bien même je le regrette. Il y a des vides dans ton existence que je ne peux pas remplir, j'en suis conscient. »

« C'est faux. » Elle était exaspérée et fut instantanément sur la défensive. Elle essayait toujours de me rassurer de ses décisions. « Il n'y a pas de vide. Je suis horrible, c'est tout. »

« Tu l'aimes. » Il était plus facile de prononcer les mots que j'aurais pu l'imaginer. C'était peut-être parce que je savais que peu importe leurs véracités, je savais qu'ils ne changeraient rien. Bella était mienne, et j'étais sien. Elle m'avait choisi, moi et ma famille – _tout_ de mon monde – il y a de cela longtemps. Et aujourd'hui, elle était engagée comme elle ne l'avait jamais été.

« Je t'aime plus que lui. »

« Oui, je le sais. Mais… quand je t'ai quittée, Bella, tu as souffert, et Jacob a été là pour te raccommoder. Il est normal que ça ait laissé des traces, tant sur lui que sur toi. Je ne suis pas certain que ces points de suture s'effaceront d'eux-mêmes, et je ne suis pas en droit de vous blâmer pour quelque chose dont je suis responsable. Puisses-tu me pardonner un jour, je ne saurais cependant fuir les conséquences de mes actes. »

« J'aurais dû me douter que tu trouverais une façon de te reprocher les choses. Arrête ça, s'il te plaît. C'est intolérable. »

« Comment voudrais-tu que je réagisse, alors? »

« Insulte-moi dans toutes les langues que tu connais. Dis-moi que je te dégoûte, que tu vas m'abandonner, de manière à ce que je me traîne à tes genoux et te supplie de rester. »

« Je suis navré, je n'en suis pas capable», soupirai-je en pensant à toutes les raisons pour lesquelles je ne pouvais pas, tout en souhaitant pouvoir les transmettes à Bella. Elle semblait toujours se soucier de mes sentiments, et je me demandais pourquoi je n'étais pas plus blessé par le fait qu'elle aimait aussi Jacob. C'était peut-être là que le problème avait commencé. Elle essayait sans cesse de n'aimer qu'un seul d'entre nous, quand j'avais déjà accepté qu'elle pouvait nous aimé tous les deux. En fait, je savais qu'elle nous aimait tous les deux, mais d'une façon différente. J'étais heureux parce que je savais lequel entre ses deux amours elle voulait pour passer sa vie. Et je serai reconnaissant à jamais pour le miracle qui lui faisait désirer par-dessus tout l'amour que nous partagions.

J'observais Bella tandis qu'elle tentait d'assimiler le fait que j'acceptais apparemment facilement les choses, mais elle continuait à secouer la tête, incrédule. « Au moins, cesse de me réconforter. Laisse-moi souffrir, je le mérite. »

« Non. »

« Après tout, tu as raison. Continue à être compréhensif, c'est sûrement pire. »

J'étais sur le point d'argumenter, mais la voix de Seth interrompit mes pensées et remplit mon esprit.

_Edward, vous allez devoir attendre pour finir ça. Ta voyante a dit que l'armée sera dans la prairie dans environ cinq minutes._

Je pris une profonde inspiration, j'avais presque oublié où nous étions et pourquoi nous étions là. Je ressentis un pincement inattendu de culpabilité lorsque je me rappelai que tout – la nuit que j'avais passé à regarder Bella dans les bras de Jacob, leur baiser sur la montagne, tout quoi – était ultimement à cause de moi. Nous étions assis ici, à attendre que ceux que nous aimions, combattre une armée à cause de moi. Si en premier lieu, j'avais eu la force de m'éloigner de Bella, la laisser à sa vie en la laissant vivre dans son monde sans monstre et sans violence…

« Ça se rapproche », dit Bella en arrêta ma ligne de pensées incroyablement douloureuse. Sa voix était presque tremblante tandis qu'elle observait mon expression inquiète. Je savais que c'était probablement la dernière fois que je serais en mesure de me résoudre à lui offrir une chance de changer d'avis. S'il y avait une chance qu'une partie d'elle désir une vie normale – ou du moins une vie aussi normale que Jacob pourrait lui offrir – je devais trouver une façon de lui donner. Peu importe à quel point j'aurais mal.

« Plus que quelques minutes, en effet. Juste le temps pour une dernière chose… » Je faillis fermer les yeux car ce que je voulais dire était tellement douloureux. Je n'avais jamais été autant en conflit avec moi-même, car je n'avais jamais été aussi près d'obtenir mes désirs égoïstes.

Je pouvais la voir si clairement. Bella, belle et parfaite, le jour de notre mariage, se promettant à moi pour toujours. Ensuite, elle dirait au revoir à sa vie humaine et rejoindrait ma famille dans le vrai sens du mot, pour l'éternité. Je n'aurais plus à me soucier pour sa sécurité, ou à avoir peur d'un monde sans elle à mes côtés. C'était tout ce que je craignais, et tout ce dont j'avais besoin en même temps.

C'était si proche et l'urgence me résolu à lui donner une dernière chance de changer d'avis. Lorsque je trouvai le courage de parler, ma voix était à peine un murmure. « La noblesse ne m'est pas étrangère, Bella. Je ne t'obligerai pas à choisir entre nous deux. Je souhaite ton bonheur, je te donne tout ce que tu voudras de moi, ou rien si c'est mieux pour toi. Ne te laisse pas influencer parce que tu te sens redevable envers moi. »

Je ne savais pas très bien quelle réaction j'attendais, mais je fus surpris de voir la colère briller dans ses yeux. « Tais-toi. »

Je la fixai du regard, confus et légèrement inquiet. J'avais besoin qu'elle sache que je ne faisais pas ça seulement pour la soulager, mais aussi pour lui donner le choix. « Non, tu ne comprends pas. Je ne m'efforce pas de te soulager, Bella. Je suis sincère. »

« Je sais. Qu'est devenue ta ténacité? Ne t'offre pas en sacrifice. Bats-toi! »

« Comment? », demandai-je complètement dépassé. Ma confusion ne fit que s'intensifier tandis qu'elle ferma petit à petit l'espace qu'il y avait entre nous, avant de se jeter sur mes genoux. Ses bras s'enroulèrent fermement autour de mon cou et ses joues devinrent rouges tandis que ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

« Je me fiche qu'il fasse froid. Je me fiche d'empester l'animal. Aide-moi à oublier à quel point je suis horrible. À l'oublier, lui. À oublier mon propre nom. Bats-toi! »

La détermination traversa son visage durant de brèves secondes avant qu'elle se jette sur moi et presse ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je n'étais pas aussi ignorant que la dernière fois et je savais ce qu'elle suggérait.

« Attention, mon amour », l'avertis-je en espérant qu'elle ne se sente pas triste et rejetée comme auparavant.

« Non. » Elle était persistante, mais c'était une bataille perdue d'avance. Rien n'était dans les règles en ce moment. Ce n'était pas romantique ou intime. Il n'y avait pas de lit, n'y de fleurs, et j'étais sûr que si elle se rappelait que Seth était à l'extérieur, elle rougirait encore plus.

Je la repoussai doucement pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux. Ils étaient enflammés, mais déjà moins déterminés qu'un instant auparavant. « Tu n'as rien à me prouver. »

« Je ne cherche pas à prouver quoi que ce soit. Tu as affirmé m'offrir toute partie de toi que je désirais. Je veux celle-ci. Je veux _tout_. » Elle m'attira à elle pour m'embrasser à nouveau, et je lui permis seulement parce que j'avais peur de revoir la souffrance et le rejet sur son visage. Je la repoussai doucement lorsque je sentis sa peau chauffer à mon contact.

« Ce n'est sans doute pas le meilleur moment. »

« Pourquoi? », demanda-t-elle vaincue.

« D'abord, parce qu'il fait vraiment froid. » Je l'avais vu frissonner légèrement tandis que la température de son corps redescendait, alors je l'enroulai dans le sac de couchage.

« Tu parles », argumenta-t-elle. « C'est parce que tu es bizarrement moral pour un vampire. »

« D'accord », rigolai-je. « Je te l'accorde. Le froid vient en deuxième position. Troisièmement, donc, tu… eh bien, tu empestes, mon amour. » Elle soupira tandis que je plissai le nez d'une façon mélodramatique. « Quatrièmement », je m'arrêtai en me rappelant qu'il s'agissait d'un sujet particulièrement sensible pour Bella. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle croit un seul instant que je ne voulais pas d'elle. Parce qu'en fait je la désirais tellement. « Nous _essayerons_, Bella. J'en fais le serment. Mais je préférerais que ce ne soit pas en réaction aux actes ou paroles de Jacob Black. »

La gêne repris son droit et elle cacha son visage contre mon torse. « Et cinquièmement… »

« Quelle liste! »

Je rigolai encore, heureux qu'elle semble moins perturbée. J'espérais qu'elle savais que, lorsque nous allions essayer, j'allais tout faire en mon pouvoir pour rendre ce moment parfait.

« Certes, mais il me semble que tu voulais être tenue au courant de la bataille, non? »

Comme si elle aussi elle avait oublié où nous étions, elle recula son visage, les yeux écarquillés. Seth hurlait à l'extérieur, appelant ses frères parce qu'il ne pouvait pas être avec eux. J'entendis le cœur de Bella accélérer, et son visage perdit toutes ses couleurs.

« Tout ira bien, Bella. Nous sommes doués, entraînés, et la surprise est de notre côté. Ce sera terminé très vite. Si je n'en étais pas persuadé, je serais sur place, et toi ici, enchaîné à un arbre ou quelque chose dans ce genre. »

« Alice est si menue. »

Je ris durant un moment à la pensée d'Alice, se battant avec un nouveau né énorme et ignorant. Il ferait un mouvement brusque vers elle, et avant qu'il sache ce qui lui arrivait, elle serait sur son dos, lui enserrant la tête avec un sourire angélique sur le visage, attendant Jasper pour lui laisser l'honneur de lui arracher la tête.

« Cela poserait un problème si quelqu'un réussissait à l'attraper. »

_Je ne peux pas croire que je suis coincé ici. Je manque tout. C'est tellement injuste._

Seth se plaignait en faisant les cent pas tandis qu'il réalisait à quel point l'armée était proche.

« Que se passe-t-il », demanda Bella en interprétant mal ses cries.

« Il n'est pas content d'être coincé ici avec nous. Il a compris que la meute le tenait à l'écart pour sa propre sécurité, et il bave d'envie à l'idée de la rejoindre. » Bella plissa les yeux en signe de désapprobation.

Je regardai à travers les yeux des loups tandis que Seth me montra ce qu'il se passait, et je ressentis une vague de gratitude pour cette connexion avec le combat. Même si j'étais certain que les choses se passeraient bien, la frustration de ne pas savoir ce qui se passait aurait été presque insupportable. J'aurais pu être tenté de choisir un poste d'observation plus proche, un qui m'aurait permis d'entendre les pensées de tout le monde, mais plus nous étions près des nouveaux nés, plus le danger qu'un nouveau né sente l'odeur de Bella était grand, et tous nos efforts n'auraient servis à rien.

« Les nouveaux nés ont remonté la piste. Notre plan a marché comme sur des roulettes. Jasper est un génie. Ils ont aussi flairé la piste de ceux qui se trouvent dans la prairie et se sont séparés. Comme prévu. Sam nous emmène par un détour vers l'embuscade. »

Je réalisai à peine que je parlai comme l'un des membres de la meute. Lorsque je remarquai que Bella m'observai prudemment, je chuchotai : « Respire, Bella. »

La connexion de Seth avec la meute était incroyable. En fait, j'étais impressionné par les loups, par leur façon d'agir et de penser, comme s'ils n'étaient qu'un tandis que la menace approchait. Je m'étais inquiété du fait qu'il me serait difficile de suivre l'action avec toutes leurs pensées mélangées, mais le bourdonnement de leurs voix s'éleva à l'unisson. Ils étaient préparés et rien ne les empêcherait de gagner.

Tandis que le premier nouveau né entra dans le champ de vison des loups, je sentis l'excitation se construire. J'aurais souhaité pouvoir entendre ma famille aussi clairement que les loups, mais j'avais confiance que si quelque chose devait arriver, un des membres de la meute le remarquerait et je l'entendrais. Lorsque l'armée entra dans la prairie, toutes les pensées cohérentes disparurent. Les loups agir par instinct. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps avant que je commence à entendre des craquements que je reconnus instantanément comme des vampires étant démembrés. Mon bras se resserra dans un geste protecteur autour de Bella.

« Le premier groupe a atteint la prairie. Déjà, nous percevons les bruits de la bagarre. »

Par-dessus tous les bruits, j'entendis soudainement ma famille. Eh bien, au moins Emmett. Il riait et criait : « C'est tout ce que vous avez? » Je ne pouvais pas le voir puisque la meute était concentrée sur l'ennemi, mais j'arrivais trop bien à l'imaginer.

« Emmett prend du bon temps. » Je ne regardai pas Bella, car j'avais peur de perdre ma concentration sur Seth si je le faisais.

_Là-bas!_, cria un des loups. _Ils y en a plusieurs, juste derrière les arbres._

_Ils n'y seront pas pour longtemps._

_Laissez-les-moi. Le premier groupe a été trop facile._

Je regardai les loups avancer prudemment vers les nouveaux arrivants. Cela m'étonna de les entendre calculer leur attaque. Je savais qu'ils se référaient essentiellement à leur instinct, mais comme le combat progressait, ils semblaient planifier leurs mouvements de plus en plus. Peut-être que je les avais sous-estimé.

« Le deuxième groupe se prépare. Ils ne font pas attention, ils ne nous ont pas encore repérés », dis-je en répétant les mots de la meute, tout en regardant l'armée approcher à travers leurs yeux. Mes dents se serrèrent lorsque les nouveaux nés furent assez près pour qu'ils entendent leur conversation.

« La fille est ici – quelque part. »

« Peut importe, ne la laisse pas s'échapper. »

« Aucune chance. Elle est si près que je peux presque la _goûter_. »

Je grondai en les regardant saliver.

« Quoi », demanda nerveusement Bella.

« Ils parlent de toi. Ils sont censés se débrouiller pour que tu n'en réchappes par… »

« Vite. Il y d'autres créatures juste au-delà de ces arbres… »

Au moment où la présence des loups à été remarquée, Leah attaqua et mit à terre le leader du groupe. Il faisait dos à la meute, tout à fait le genre de bêtises sur lesquelles nous avions comptées. C'était exaltant de les voir réagir comme nous l'avions anticipé. J'espérais que Jasper était fier de lui pour avoir su à quoi s'attendre.

« Bien joué Leah. Drôlement rapide, cette petite. » J'entendis Bella retenir son souffle. « Un des nouveaux nés a flairé notre trace, elle l'a attrapé avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de tourner les talons. Sam l'aide à l'achever. Paul et Jacob en ont eu un autre. Ils sont sur leurs gardes, maintenant, ils ne savent pas quoi faire. Les deux parties s'observent et feintent… »

Je pouvais sentir Seth s'agiter tandis qu'il se promenait autour de la tente. Il avait une meilleur compréhension des tactiques de combat que je l'aurais pensé, et je me demandais si Sam savait à quel point, avec un peu d'entraînement, il aurait pu être utile.

Je concentrai mon attention sur Sam – il était entraîné, et un leader naturel. Il fit signe à plusieurs de ses frères à se rapprocher du groupe le plus proche par trois côtés différents. Les nouveaux nés apprenaient, plus vite que nous l'aurions pensé. Sam semblait être le seul à avoir compris qu'attaquer en plusieurs lignes d'attaque était la meilleure tactique.

« Non! Que Sam dirige les opérations. Restez en dehors de cela. Séparez-les, ne les laissez pas couvrir leurs arrières », dis-je.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Seth soit à l'écoute de ce que je disais, mais il entendit mes paroles et il les répéta à ses frères en hurlant comme s'il aspirait à aider autant il le pouvait. Pour notre soulagement à tous les deux, ils écoutèrent et suivirent l'ordre de Sam. Ils les encerclèrent vers l'arrière, les forçant à avancer.

« C'est mieux. Entraînez-les vers la prairie.

Je sentis Bella resserrer ses doigts autour des miens tandis que sa respiration s'accélérait. J'étais sur le point de la rassurer et de lui dire que tout se passait parfaitement bien, mais je fus interrompu par la seule chose qui puisse me détourner du combat. Tout se figea. J'entendis un rire sadique – faible, presque un écho, mais il était indéniable.

Victoria.

* * *

Alors nous y voilà, mais ce sera pour le prochain chapitre. Je suis désolée de devoir vous dire qu'il n'arrivera pas avant au moins 2 semaines. Dans le dernier chapitre de Bedroom Confessions, j'ai fait mention d'une chirurgie que je devais subir. Eh bien elle est planifiée pour demain (vendredi) et c'est sous anesthésie générale, alors je ne crois pas être assez en forme pour faire de la traduction la semaine prochaine. Il n'y aura probablement pas de mise à jour pour mes autres traductions non plus. Pour celles qui les suivent, sachez que j'ai la moitié du prochain chapitre de BC de fait, ainsi que la moitié du prochain os d'Amethyst Jackson. Comme j'adore mon couple préféré ainsi que faire de la traduction, aussitôt remise sur pied (c'est le cas de le dire…) je recommence tranquillement. N'oublier pas que j'aurais encore beaucoup de physiothérapie et d'exercice à faire à la maison…

Sur ce, je vous embrasse et vous souhaite une bonne soirée ou journée

Miss Lunatik


	35. Chapitre 22 Imprévu Suite

Joyeux noël tout le monde! Ce coup-ci, je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à vos reviews, mais je les ai lus avec bonheur. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

Disclamer 1 : Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM.

Disclamer 2 : Ce magnifique POV Edward est écrit par ForksVampireGirl.

* * *

**SUITE DU CHAPITRE 22 – IMPRÉVU**

Elle était proche. _Trop proche,_ réalisai-je misérablement. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de mettre Bella en sécurité. Mes bras fermement enroulés autour d'elle, je déchirai la tente en dispersant les morceaux sur le sol autour de nous. Les yeux de Seth rencontrèrent immédiatement les miens.

_Merde, que se passe-t-il? Je peux sentir et ce n'est pas un membre de ta famille. Est-ce un de ces nouveaux buveurs de sang qui à quitter le groupe? Il me semble que vous aviez dit qu'ils allaient rester ensemble?_

J'aurais souhaité avoir le temps de lui expliquer, mais je savais que si Victoria repérait Seth, elle l'écraserait avant qu'il ait eu le temps de réaliser qu'il était dans le pétrin. Seth était peut-être prêt pour les nouveaux nés, mais il était certain qu'il n'était pas prêt pour affronter Victoria, et j'étais certain qu'il n'aurait pas le temps d'aller chercher de l'aide. Peut-être qu'il pourrait aider en se cachant dans les arbres et en la prenant par surprise…

« Vas-y », dis-je à Seth avant de lui demander de faire quelque chose de probablement inutile et qui le ferait certainement tuer. C'était mon combat. Et ce, depuis le début.

Et il allait se terminer aujourd'hui.

À l'instant où Seth fut hors de vue, je concentrai tout mon énergie sur l'écoute de Victoria. Elle savait que je pouvais l'entendre – James s'en était assuré – et elle faisait très attention à ce qu'elle pensait. Je ne savais pas de quelle direction elle venait, ni quel était son plan d'attaque. Évidemment, elle avait planifié ça. Elle savait que j'allais être avec Bella, que je j'allais être distrait de savoir ma famille au combat, et que je ne ferais pas attention à ce qui m'entourait.

Bien qu'elle essayait très fort, elle n'arrivait pas à faire taire son excitation. J'entendais le bourdonnement de son exaltation parce qu'elle allait enfin venger son compagnon. J'attrapai un flash, éphémère mais vif, de ce qu'elle voulait faire à Bella et je dus me battre avec moi-même pour m'empêcher de me précipiter dans la forêt immédiatement.

Au lieu de cela, je saisis la taille de Bella pour la déplacer du centre du campement en espérant qu'il ne nous avait pas laissé trop vulnérable. C'était mieux d'avoir Bella appuyée contre la paroi de la falaise car Victoria ne pourrait pas arriver derrière nous. Je fixais les arbres du regard en écoutant et en anticipant. Tout en moi souhaitait que quelqu'un d'autre soit là pour protéger Bella pendant que je démembrerais cette abomination membre par membre avant d'en bruler chaque morceau.

En réponse à ma réclamation silencieuse, j'entendis la voix de Seth, et une vague de soulagement me traversa. _Je suis toujours là, Edward. Je ne vais nulle part. Si je peux, je vais t'aider. J'aurais juste voulu savoir ce qui se passe._

Je voulais lui dire, pour qu'il se prépare, mais ce n'était pas le temps. La meilleure chance que nous avions pour que Seth soit un atout, c'était qu'elle ne sache pas qu'il était là.

« Est-ce qu'ils sont près? », entendis-je une voix inconnue demander. Mes poings se serrèrent. Elle n'était pas seule.

« Silence! Pas un mot jusqu'à ce que nous les ayons dans notre champs de vision. »

Je faillis sourire en réalisant que Victoria venait de faire une énorme erreur. Elle pouvait peut-être être en mesure de contrôler ses pensées, mais son compagnon n'avait sûrement pas autant de pratique. J'écoutai attentivement son esprit qui rejouait les évènements de la journée. Il avait été confus lorsque les plans de Victoria avaient commencés à changer, mettant momentanément en doute ses motivations avant de se rappeler qu'il s'était juré de la suivre, peu importe ce qui arrivait. Le combat se transformait en massacre pour ceux qu'il avait contribué à créer et à former, et il était troublé par la façon dont les choses se passaient. Il était jeune, mais il n'était certainement pas un nouveau né, et il semblait être en position d'autorité. Victoria l'avait choisi lui, spécifiquement, et il avait toujours cru que c'était parce qu'elle savait qu'il était spécial. J'entendais qu'il avait de profonds sentiments pour Victoria, et il semblait vraiment croire qu'elle en avait pour lui aussi. Cela pourrait se révéler être un élément très utile.

_Je crois toujours que ce n'est pas correct de ne pas aider les autres. Allons-nous réellement tous les laisser mourir?_ Il semblait avoir envie de lui poser la question, mais il avait peur des conséquences. J'avais presque pitié de lui. Il était dans l'obscurité, rien d'autre qu'un pion dans son jeu.

Tout à coup, les pensées de Victoria se mirent à crier. Elle perdait sa concentration, frustrée de constater que mon odeur était masquée par une autre, et je réalisai que Jacob était parti par le chemin que j'avais pris pour venir ici.

_Il est ici, je le sais. Je l'ai senti. Et où il est, elle est là aussi._

Instinctivement, je fis un pas de plus vers l'arrière, bloquant Bella du mieux que je le pouvais. Une partie de moi voulait la regarder dans les yeux pour pouvoir lui promettre qu'elle serait saine et sauf. Mais l'autre partie de moi savait que rien ne me ferait détacher les yeux de la forêt en face de nous. Durant une fraction de seconde, je me demandais comment Alice avait pu manquer ça. Si tout était à propos de Victoria arrivant à Bella, pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas vu planifier. Puis je réalisai, Victoria nous connaissait trop bien. Elle avait fait ses devoirs.

Celui qui était avec elle était sa marionnette. Toutes les décisions avaient été prises par lui jusqu'à la dernière – jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente mon odeur. Je me demandais si Alice l'avait vu lorsqu'elle avait finalement décidé de me suivre ici, ou si elle était encore occupée par le combat.

Seth ne prêtait plus attention à ce qui arrivait à ses frères. Toutes ses pensées étaient concentrées sur ce qu'il pourrait faire pour nous aider, Bella et moi. Je n'aurais jamais cru être aussi reconnaissait de la présence d'un loup. Tandis que nous attendions silencieusement notre propre combat, j'entendis la voix tremblante de Bella.

« Qui? », demanda-t-elle. J'expirai un souffle angoissé tandis que je me rappelai qu'elle ne savait toujours pas ce qui se passait.

« Victoria. Elle n'est pas seule. Elle a croisé ma piste en suivant les nouveaux nés de loin. Elle-même ne comptait pas se battre. Au dernier moment, elle a préféré me chercher, devinant que tu serais là où je serais. Elle a bien raisonné. Toi aussi. Elle a toujours été derrière cette machination. »

Ne voulant toujours pas détourner mon regard de la forêt, j'écoutai soigneusement les battements du cœur de Bella. Compte tenu de ce que je venais de lui dire, ils étaient étonnamment stables. Mon propre cœur se serra à la pensée qu'elle était maintenant trop habituée au danger pour que son corps réagisse en conséquence.

Un instant plus tard, j'entendis un léger bruissement de feuille sur notre gauche. L'air s'alourdit autour de nous – je savais que notre temps de préparation était terminé. Le compagnon de Victoria fut le premier à sortir des arbres. Son visage était résolument fixé sur Bella et je dus me rappeler que toute son existence était un mensonge, et que sa haine envers Bella était tout simplement le produit de ça. Pas que cela m'empêcherait de le démembrer s'il faisait le moindre mouvement vers elle.

Bien sûr, cela devait être pour ça que Victoria avait emmené avec elle un fidèle disciple. Elle savait que s'il attaquait, je voudrais l'arrêter et Bella serait laissée sans surveillance. Je transférais mon poids sur mon autre jambe, comme si les empêcher de voir Bella allait changer quelque chose. Tandis que je me tenais debout, protecteur devant Bella, le visage de Victoria fut en vue et son regard froid et noir se fixa sur elle.

Elle ne faisait plus attention à se qu'elle pensait. Pourquoi le ferait-elle? Son plan avait parfaitement fonctionné et elle était maintenant debout à seulement quelques pieds de la fille dont la mort vengerait son compagnon. La victoire était si proche, je voyais ses tics nerveux tandis qu'elle se battait avec elle-même pour attendre le moment parfait .

Elle ne semblait pas inquiète, simplement nerveuse. Dans son esprit il n'y avait aucun doute que tout ça serait bientôt terminé. Ils étaient deux vampires dont un qui était assez nouveau, alors probablement extrêmement fort, et il n'y avait que moi pour protéger Bella. Du moins autant qu'elle le sache.

Elle fit un signe vers moi, lui faisant une demande silencieuse. _Aller Riley. Qu'est-ce que tu attends? Fait ce pour quoi tu as été conçu!,_ pensa-t-elle avec impatience.

Mais je ne pouvais pas me concentrer sur les pensées de Victoria. Elles n'étaient pas importantes en ce moment. Elle n'attaquerait pas avant Riley. La seule chose qui importait c'était de maintenir sa concentration à lui sur moi. Je voyais qu'il hésitait autant que je l'entendais. Il voulait faire plaisir à Victoria, mais il avait de la difficulté à comprendre pourquoi cette humaine devant lui était si importante.

« Riley. » Ses yeux s'agrandirent dans l'incrédulité lorsqu'il m'entendit prononcer son nom.

_Comment connait-il…? Ce n'est pas bien. Rien de cela ne l'est. Il n'est pas comme elle l'a décrit._

Je n'étais pas assez idiot pour croire que Riley était en train de tomber dans les affres de la culpabilité. Je ne doutais pas que la courte vie de vampire qu'il avait vécue avec Victoria lui avait appris à être le vampire que la plupart des vampires croyaient avoir le droit d'être. Je ne pouvais pas essayer de l'arrêter en faisant appel à une parcelle de compassion, parce qu'il était plus que probable qu'il n'en avait pas. Ma seule chance, c'était d'utiliser sa confusion et les mensonges de Victoria contre lui – le distraire en ébranlant la confiance qu'il avant en sa créatrice.

« Elle te ment, Riley. Écoute-moi. Elle te ment comme elle a menti à ceux qui meurent à présent dans la prairie. Tu sais qu'aucun de vous d'eux n'ira jamais leur porter secours. Est-il si difficile d'admettre qu'elle t'a trompé également? »

_Ce n'est pas vrai. Je suis différent. Elle m'aime._

« Elle ne t'aime pas. Elle ne t'a jamais aimé. Elle en aime un autre, James, et tu n'es qu'un outil pour elle. »

_Tu vas mourir pour ça!, _siffla Victoria pour moi bien que son regard restait fixé sur Bella. _Tu verras ta petite copine mourir et lorsque tu auras souffert comme j'ai souffert, tu mourras aussi!_

Riley se tourna frénétiquement vers Victoria, mais elle ne lui porta aucune attention.

« Riley », dis-je doucement en ramenant son attention vers moi.

_Je devrais te tuer maintenait pour dire te tels mensonges._ Son esprit essayait d'argumenter avec moi, mais ses yeux me disaient que mes mots sonnaient trop vrais pour lui.

« Elle ne doute pas que je vais te tuer, Riley. Elle _souhaite_ que tu meures, de façon à ne plus être obligée de jouer la comédie. »

Son visage se tordit tandis qu'il essaya de lutter contre la mer d'image qui inonda son esprit, mais il y avait trop de moment où il s'était posé des questions. Trop souvent, il s'était demandé s'il l'aimait plus profondément qu'elle. Au début, il s'était senti indigne pour quelqu'un de si puissant, mais il avait fini par se bercer d'illusions en se disant qu'être capable de contrôler les nouveaux nés le rendait spécial à ses yeux. Pourtant, le doute était toujours présent – et je savais que je pouvais alimenter le feu.

« Tu l'as deviné n'est-ce pas? Tu as lu ses réticences dans ses yeux, tu as soupçonné les fausses notes dans ses promesses. Tu avais raison. Elle ne t'a jamais désiré. Chaque baiser, chaque caresse ont été des leurres. »

_Non. Non!_

Puis, venant du calme de la forêt qui nous entourait, j'entendis l'esprit de Seth. Il nous avait observés de près et il était prêt pour ce qu'il avait à faire.

_Il est assez distrait Edward. Laisse le moi!_

Sachant que Seth était prêt à attaquer d'un moment à l'autre, je fis deux petits pas vers Riley. Je sentis l'excitation de Victoria qui me regardait du coin de l'œil. C'était exactement ce qu'elle voulait. Plus je m'approchais de Riley, plus je m'éloignais de sa proie. Tout ce que j'avais à faire, c'était de jeter un regard en direction de Seth et il le déchiquetterait en lambeaux, mais une petite voix au fond de mon esprit me rappela que personne ne devait mourir sans avoir la chance de se racheter une dernière fois. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il la prenne, mais je savais que les mots devaient être dits.

« Rien ne te force à mourir. Il existe d'autre façon de vivre que celles qu'elle t'a inculquée. Tout n'est pas que mensonges et sang, Riley. Tu peux encore partir. Tu n'es pas obligé de te sacrifier pour elle. »

Puis, j'entendis les mêmes rires silencieux qui m'avaient d'abord alertés de la présence de Victoria. _Tu pense vraiment qu'après avoir dîné d'humains durant tout ce temps, il pourrait renoncer à tout pour vos lots de consolation. Vous êtes tous fous._

Je fis un autre pas et Riley se repositionna pour faire miroir à ma position. Seth salivait pratiquement, prêt à attaquer.

« C'est ta dernière chance, Riley. »

_Victoria?_ Ses yeux étaient suppliants tandis qu'il regardait sa supposée amoureuse. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que le feu et la haine dans ses yeux à elle.

« C'est lui le menteur », dit-elle calmement. « Je t'ai parlé de leurs ruses. Tu sais bien que je n'aime que toi. »

_Elle m'aime. Elle le doit. _Ses yeux se plissèrent tandis que son regard revint se fixer au mien. Je ne savais pas s'il se croyait encore à ce moment là, mais je vis avec une certitude absolue qu'il avait décidé de se battre jusqu'à la mort pour elle. Mon regard se dirigea vers les arbres derrière Riley durant une fraction de seconde; ce fut tout ce qu'il fallait. Le grondement de Seth nous entoura. Riley n'eut même pas le temps de réaliser ce qui lui arrivait.

« Non! », cria Victoria, mais ce n'était pas un cri de douleur pour un amour perdu. C'était un mélange de peur et de mépris parce qu'elle venait de se rendre compte que je n'étais pas seul et que Bella ne serait pas laissée sans protection durant une fraction de seconde.

En quelques secondes, Seth arracha la main de Riley et la jeta en arrière. Ses dents claquaient, ses griffes lacéraient, et Victoria ne jeta même pas un regard dans sa direction. Elle était trop concentrée sur ce qui lui avait semblé un instant auparavant, une victoire certaine et qui lui paraissait maintenant à des kilomètres.

Bella. Elle était figée à mes côtés et je n'osai pas regarder son expression. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à la violence à laquelle elle était témoin. Je ne pouvais pas écouter son cœur battre la chamade ou son souffle haletant, car si je le faisais, je risquais de perdre ma concentration. Victoria était excitée et prête à en terminer, mais moi aussi j'étais prêt à détruire ce monstre – _pour toujours_ – et elle arrêterait finalement d'empoisonner nos vies.

Content que Seth soit plus que capable d'en finir avec Riley, je me déplaçai jusqu'à ce que mon corps cache presque entièrement Bella de Victoria. Cette dernière gronda et me fixa du regard tandis que je restais debout dans un geste protecteur devant Bella.

« Non », dit-elle en essayant d'insuffler de la détermination dans sa voix, mais j'entendais dans ses pensées que c'était une stratégie pour partir. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention de se battre avec moi, et bien que quelques minutes auparavant elle avait souhaité ma mort, je savais que son plan était de tuer Bella et de se sauver.

_Aller petite humaine,_ railla-t-elle en essayant de se déplacer pour avoir une meilleure vue sur Bella. Dans son esprit, elle fit défiler mille et une façons de la tuer. La plupart d'entre elles prenaient moins d'une seconde. Mon corps se tendit tandis que la rage grandissait en moi. Tous mes muscles se crispaient, désiraient la détruire. Je regardai chaque pas qu'elle décidait de faire avant qu'elle ne les fasse et elle fut vite fatiguer que j'anticipe ses mouvements.

Derrière Victoria, je pouvais toujours voir le combat de Seth et Riley, mais je n'ôtais pas mes yeux assez longtemps de Victoria pour en voir les détails. J'entendis un craquement et Seth cria, mais il me rassura rapidement. _Je vais bien. Cette sangsue ne va nulle part._

Puis, j'entendis un autre membre arraché de Riley et ses cris d'agonies surprirent Victoria. Ses yeux se dirigèrent sur lui durant une fraction de seconde, mais il n'y avait pas d'inquiétude pour lui dans son regard – il y avait seulement de la peur pour elle. À cet instant, elle savait que sa douleur à lui pourrait bientôt devenir sa propre douleur, et ses pensées se dirigèrent de la disparition de Bella à sa propre évasion pour sa survie.

_Tant de planification – Je ne peux pas juste la laisser ici – Ce serait un tel gaspillage._

Ses pensées étaient confuses. Elle essayait de se convaincre d'attaquer, mais les cris de Riley résonnaient encore dans ses oreilles. Son regard se promenait entre Bella, moi et la forêt qui lui permettrait de s'évader. Elle savait que je ne partirais pas après elle. Je ne voulais pas que Bella soit hors de ma vue, même si Seth restait avec elle. Elle filerait à travers les arbres et je la voyais disparaitre. Je savais aussi bien qu'elle que c'était maintenant ou jamais.

« Ne t'en va pas Victoria. Tu tiens Une chance qui ne se représentera pas. » Je détestais l'image que mes prochains mots allaient avoir – même dans ma tête, j'arrivais à peine à imaginer que Bella pourrait être sa victime –, mais je savais qu'ils lui donneraient de l'espoir. Si elle croyait pouvoir obtenir ce qu'elle désirait, je pourrais peut-être la faire rester et se battre – et si elle se battait avec moi, elle mourrait.

« Tu t'enfuiras plus tard. » J'insistai légèrement sur le _plus tard_, laissant l'image de Bella morte à ses pieds la submerger. Je combattis le mouvement de recule qui déferla à travers mon corps. « Tu auras largement le temps. Parce que c'est cela, ton talent, hein? C'est la raison pour laquelle James te gardait à ses côtés. Pratique, quand on joue avec la mort, une partenaire dotée d'un instinct infaillible quand il s'agit de s'éclipser. Il n'aurait pas dû te laisser. Tes dons lui auraient été très utiles, lorsque nous l'avons attrapé, à Phoenix. »

_NON!_, gronda-t-elle en plissant les yeux. Cela lui demandait un effort physique pour ne pas se précipiter sur moi. Même si c'était Bella qu'elle voulait, Bella qui vengerait la mort de James, c'était moi qu'elle haïssait, et soudainement, tout en elle voulut ma destruction. C'était exactement ce que je voulais. Elle n'était plus axée sur Bella et ses pensées me montraient à quel point elle déviait de son plan initial. Elle était forcée d'improviser et son instinct lui disait de fuir, mais j'avais réussi à capturer son attention. Ce serait terminé en quelques minutes.

« Malheureusement, tu ne représentais guère plus, à ses yeux », continuai-je en ignorant ses réclamations silencieuses pour que j'arrête. Mes mots la remplissaient de doute et la douleur était presque ingérable. « Quelle bêtise de gaspiller autant d'énergie à venger un homme qui avait moins d'affection pour toi qu'un chasseur pour sa monture. Tu n'as jamais été qu'un objet utile. Tu ne me tromperas pas là-dessus. »

Avec un sourire je pointai ma tête, et tandis elle comprenait ce que je voulais dire, elle poussa un cri et recula vers les bois avant de se jeter vers moi.

_Vous allez mourir tous les deux pour tes mensonges!_, cracha-t-elle tandis qu'elle combattit pour reprendre l'avantage. Évidemment, c'était inutile. Peu importe comment son instinct essayait d'agir, j'entendais les mouvements qu'elle faisait. Elle ne pouvait pas s'approcher de Bella, et au moment où elle essayera, je lui donnerai le coup de grâce. Je n'avais jamais pris plaisir à tuer, même durant mes jours les plus sombres. Lorsque j'avais tué pour me nourrir, il m'avait été difficile de ressentir autre chose que de la culpabilité –, mais en regardant Victoria tourner autour de nous, et en sachant qu'elle ne voulait rien d'autre que notre mort, je sentis une vague d'excitation.

J'entendis Seth pousser un cri de douleur à nouveau; il était juste assez près pour attirer l'attention de Victoria. _Une fois que Riley se sera occupé de cette bête, il pourra m'aider,_ résonna-t-elle. Elle avait toujours voulu tuer Bella elle-même, mais en désespoir de cause, elle commençait à envisager d'ordonner à Riley d'attaquer Bella pendant qu'elle se concentrait sur moi. Puis, ses poings se serrèrent lorsqu'elle vit Seth gronder et claquer la mâchoire, ce qui obligea Riley à reculer. _Inutile!_, pensa-t-elle en le fixant du regard.

Son regard sauvage se tourna ensuite vers Seth qui était maintenant à quelques centimètres de moi. Elle se souvint brusquement d'une époque où James avait traqué un loup garou pour le sport. Il avait attaqué en utilisant la haine bien enracinée des loups envers les vampires pour le stimuler au combat. Tout ce que Victoria savait de nos races respectives, c'était notre instinct de nous entre tué. Elle ne comprenait pas cette créature en face d'elle et son apparente loyauté envers moi. Elle se demanda brièvement si le loup se battait simplement avec le vampire le plus proche de lui, et que vue que j'étais à sa portée, il allait peut-être se mettre à se battre avec moi.

« Non, il ne m'attaquera pas », souris-je tandis qu'une autre vague de fureur s'empara d'elle. « Tu nous as fourni un adversaire commun. Tu as réussi à nous rendre alliés. »

_Encore des mensonges! J'en ai déjà vu des comme lui auparavant. Il ne peut pas y avoir d'alliance._

« Observe mieux, Victoria. Est-il si semblable au monstre que James a pourchassé à travers toute la Sibérie? »

_Non! C'est une autre astuce!_ Elle voulait argumenter, mais rapidement, elle constata la position protectrice que Seth pris à côté de moi.

« Ce n'est pas les même? », gronda-t-elle. « Impossible! »

« Rien n'est impossible. » Elle était presque paralysée par la confusion et, avec Seth qui gardait Bella, j'eus l'occasion de faire un autre pas vers elle. « Sauf ce que tu cherches ici. Tu ne toucheras pas un des cheveux de Bella. »

_Elle mourra aujourd'hui!_, cracha-t-elle en retrouvant un peu confiance en observant l'espace qui grandissait entre moi et Bella. À plusieurs reprises, elle essaya de se précipiter sur moi, mais c'était inutile. Elle laissa ses instincts prendre le relais pour que j'aie moins connaissance de ses mouvements et elle s'accroupit au sol. Je pus constater que c'était sa position préférée, et lorsqu'elle aperçu sa cible, un minuscule sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Je souris lorsque je vis sa première erreur avant qu'elle la fasse.

Nous nous élançâmes au même moment et lorsque nos corps entrâmes en collision dans les airs, je ressentis quelque chose se rapprochant de l'adrénaline couler dans mes veines. Je me sentais aussi vivant que mon poing qui se serrait autour de son épaule et mes dents qui mordaient son cou. Je me souvenais clairement de la façon avec laquelle j'avais combattu James pour la vie de Bella. J'étais heureux que cette fois, elle ne soit pas blessée ni qu'elle ne saigne à côté de moi. Dans ce combat, j'étais arrivé trop tard pour empêcher qu'elle soit blessée, mais cette fois, j'allais veiller à ce qu'elle ne ressente aucune douleur.

Victoria s'accrocha à moi pour tenter désespérément d'éloigner ma tête, mais je ris de ses efforts, ce qui la mit dans une colère noire. Comme je m'y attendais, à chaque torsion et rotation, elle crachait et grondait. Lorsque je réussis finalement à planter mes dents en elle et à en arracher un morceau, son corps se figea et ses pensées dérivèrent vers Riley. Elle se demanda brièvement s'il était encore vivant. Sa vision était floue à mesure que la douleur prenait possession d'elle, et elle savait que si elle continuait, elle échouerait.

Victoria roula loin de moi et sauta sur ses pieds au bord de la forêt. Je profitai de son moment de calme pour regarder derrière moi, vers Seth et Riley. Seth était couché sur un tas devant Bella et je faillis m'affoler avant de réaliser que ses pensées étaient beaucoup trop claires et ciblées pour qu'il soit dans le pétrin. Il attendait – il attendait que Riley soit assez près pour attaquer à nouveau. Il était rusé et malin, et je fus une fois de plus rempli de gratitude parce qu'il avait risqué sa sécurité pour assurer celle de Bella ainsi que la mienne.

Certes je leurrais moi aussi en leur laissant croire que mon attention était uniquement axée sur le bien-être de Seth. Ne voulant pas rater une telle occasion, Victoria tomba dans le panneau, exactement comme je m'y attendais, en poursuivant le combat avant qu'elle soit prête. Voyant sa prochaine attaque, je m'élançai vers ses pieds pour saisir ses chevilles et la faire tomber à genoux. Ses dents étaient à découvert et ses doigts étaient comme des griffes, mais elle griffait et mordait l'air. J'appuyai mon genou contre son dos, l'écrasant complètement au sol. Elle siffla et gronda, mais je savais que la fin était proche.

Puis tout sembla disparaître. Je n'entendais ni Victoria, ni Seth, ni Riley. Tout ce que j'entendais, c'était la forte respiration de Bella. Victoria et moi, nous nous figeâmes au même moment, et bien que nous aurions dû rester concentrés l'un sur l'autre, inexplicablement, nos têtes se tournèrent. Les yeux de Bella étaient remplis de ce qui semblait être un mélange de peur et de détermination. J'étais si absorbé par son expression que je faillis ne pas voir l'objet qu'elle serrait fermement dans sa main. Tandis que j'écoutais son cœur battre la chamade, mon regard se dirigea vers la pierre qui pressait sa peau. La compréhension m'assaillit et je sentis un soupir de frustration m'échapper.

_À quoi tu joue, humaine?_ La confusion de Victoria me ramena au présent, et je réalisai que le plan de Bella, même s'il n'avait pas entièrement été mis en action, avait eu l'effet escompté. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, j'envoyai Victoria voler dans les airs et dans un arbre voisin. Pendant qu'elle retombait sur ses pieds, je me précipitai sur Riley, pris appuie sur son dos et tirai son bras jusqu'à ce que ce dernier se décroche de son corps. Il gémit de douleur en tombant à genoux tandis que Seth avançait pour attaquer.

Victoria écouta les cris de Riley ne démontrant aucuns remords pour sa souffrance – elle était seulement contente que mon centre d'attention ne soit pas sur elle en ce moment. Elle savait que c'était probablement sa dernière chance de tuer Bella, alors elle s'élança sans aucune autre pensée. De toutes mes forces, je lançai le bras de Riley sur elle, la faisant tomber vers l'arrière une fois de plus. L'arbre qu'elle frappa trembla, mais il ne lui fallut qu'une seule seconde avant qu'elle attaque à nouveau.

_Je te couvre, Edward,_ me dit Seth avec un mélange d'impatience et d'excitation dans la voix. _Il me reste qu'un petit détail à régler._

Mon regard resta fixé dans celui de Victoria tandis que nous écoutions Seth mettre Riley en pièce. Il criait pour elle, mais elle ne lui accorda même pas un coup d'œil. Nous entendions les sons distincts de la destruction de Riley et tandis que ses cris disparurent, Victoria commença à réaliser ce qui se passait.

_Je suis seule. Seule et en infériorité. Comment est-ce arrivé? Tout a été si parfaitement planifié!_ Tandis que ses pensées coursaient, elle commençait à faire de petits pas vers l'arrière. Lorsqu'elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Bella – la vengeance qu'elle avait si désespérément voulue était maintenant hors de portée – mes poings se serrèrent et mes yeux se plissèrent. Mes lèvres se retroussèrent sur mes dents, prêt à en finir avec elle. Elle dut lire la haine pure et absolue qui était écrite sur mon visage parce que la peur éclipsa tout le reste dans son esprit. Durant une fraction de seconde, elle ne se souciait même plus du fait qu'elle avait échoué. Tout ce à quoi elle pensait, c'était à sa survie.

_Court._ Le mot résonnait dans sa tête comme si c'était un ordre auquel elle devait obéir. Oubliant la raison pour laquelle elle était venue; la vengeance qu'elle croyait plus importante que tout. Tout laisser derrière elle. _Court!_

« Non! Reste encore un peu. »

Puis, comme ses instincts lui disaient de faire, elle se retourna et se mit à courir. J'étais très content de savoir qu'elle se déplaçait aussi rapidement que ses jambes pouvaient la porter, et que ce ne serait pas suffisant. Elle n'avait même pas atteint la lisière de la forêt lorsque mes bras entourèrent son cou. Ce moment avait été si long à venir qu'on aurait dit que le monde semblait s'être mit au ralenti, comme s'il voulait m'accorder le temps de savourer le caractère définitif de tout ça. Mes dents se dirigèrent vers le bas pour se refermer sur le cou de Victoria, et lorsque j'eus arraché un gros morceau d'elle, je le crachai sur le sol. Une fois pour toute, je voulais moi-même me débarrasser de chaque morceau d'elle. En fixant du regard avec un sourire malade le trou que j'avais fait à la base de sa tête, je tordis et twistai cette dernière pour l'arracher en une demie seconde. Je jetai sa tête au sol à côté des autres morceaux, et durant un instant, je me permis de simplement m'émerveiller du fait que j'avais finalement fait cette chose de bien pour Bella.

Je l'avais enfin débarrassé de sa plus grande crainte.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre. Maintenant, place aux Volturi…

Bisous xoxo

Miss Lunatik


	36. Chapitre 23 Reflet

Bonjour tout le monde. Aujourd'hui, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous. Dans sa publication, ForksVampireGirl annonce qu'après les deux chapitres restant d'Edward's Eclipse, elle écrira un os sur l'île d'Esmé. Je lui ai demandé si je pouvais en faire la traduction ainsi que tout ce qu'elle écrirait sur Twilight à l'avenir et elle m'a donné son autorisation. Par contre, elle m'a demandé de vous mentionner qu'après avoir terminé cette fic, elle allait prendre un peu de temps pour se concentrer sur sa propre nouvelle qu'elle espère publier dans la prochaine année. Elle aime beaucoup écrire le pov Edward, mais il lui est très difficile de diviser son attention et son temps est très limité. Pour terminer, elle est vraiment heureuse de savoir qu'elle a un public français.

Merci à : Miliampere – lia3011 – aude 77 – caro30 – Hellene – Mayawa – lapiaf8 – Linou2701 – Mariefandetwilight – Régine Berchel – Karen – Melward – chrys63 – eliloulou – Imaginaire-de-kiki – Marietounette – Cocotte 56 – bettypoussin – Liki0da – Alice Cullen 3BtoB – nanie15

Régine Berchel : Comme toi, moi aussi le 3e tome est mon préféré. D'ailleurs arriver à la fin me rend un peu triste.

Karen : Merci de ta review. Comme tu as vu dans la note ForksVampireGirl fera un os sur l'île d'Esmé.

Marietounette : Merci de ta review. C'est vraiment plaisant d'avoir des lecteurs assidus. Même si ce n'est qu'une traduction!

Cocotte 56 : Tu espérais me lire bientôt? Et bien il faut attendre la publication de ForksVampireGirl, mais aussitôt qu'elle poste, je me mets à la tâche. Merci de ta review.

Bettypoussin : Je te fais vibrer de bonheur? Ça, ça revigore! Et juste avec mes traductions? Vraiment ça fait plaisir à lire. Je ne manquerai pas de faire passer ton commentaire à FVG.

Alice Cullen 3BtoB : En effet, ForksVampireGirl est géniale, et même plus que ça. Je suis contente que tu aimes mes traductions.

Nanie15 : En effet, nous pouvons appeler cette fic une œuvre. D'accord avec toi. Merci de ta review.

Disclamer 1 : Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM.

Disclamer 2 : Ce magnifique POV Edward est écrit par ForksVampireGirl.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 23 – REFLET**

Durant plusieurs minutes, je ramassai les morceaux de Victoria et de Riley. La tâche était plus que satisfaisante. J'avais finalement détruit le vampire qui hantait les rêves de Bella depuis si longtemps. Malheureusement, je l'avais fait juste devant elle. Je ne m'étais pas encore résolu à la regarder dans les yeux; pas avec la manière dont son cœur battait encore la chamade. Je ne savais pas à quel point elle avait peur de moi.

J'avais peur de ce que j'allais voir si mon regard rencontrait le sien. Dans mon esprit, il n'y avait aucun doute qu'elle me voyait comme le monstre que j'essayais désespérément de ne _pas_ être. Évidemment, tout ça avait été nécessaire. Je n'avais pas eu le temps d'attirer Victoria plus loin avant de la détruire, je n'avais eu aucun moyen d'empêcher Bella d'être témoin de sa mort.

D'une certaine manière, j'étais heureux qu'elle l'ait vue. Il n'y aurait jamais de question sur la disparition de Victoria, et elle ne pourrait jamais la traquer à nouveau. J'avais bien aimé être celui qui lui avait finalement fait payer pour toute la douleur et tout la peur qu'elle avait causé à Bella, mais je détestais savoir que cette dernière l'avait vu au premier rang.

_Plusieurs morceaux ont rebondi par là, _dit Seth en faisant un signe avec sa tête vers les arbres qui nous entouraient. _Et je pense que quelques morceaux ont réussi à creuser sous ces roches là-bas. Et en passant, c'est vraiment atroce._ Il secoua la tête avec dégoût en allant récupérer les derniers morceaux manquant. Je le suivis, mais il n'avait pas particulièrement besoin de mon aide. Je voulais seulement étirer mon temps avant de devoir faire face à Bella. En suivant Seth dans les bois, j'entendais encore sa respiration irrégulière.

_Tu sais, Bella est vraiment courageuse._ Seth rencontra mon regard avant de saisir le torse de Riley dans sa bouche. _Stupide et beaucoup trop entêtée pour son propre bien, mais courageuse._

« Ouais, parle-moi s'en », marmonnai-je en me rappelant trop clairement les détails du moment auquel Seth faisait allusion. La main de Bella serrant étroitement une pierre tranchante, les yeux déterminés.

_Que diable allait-elle faire? Se faire saigner?_

« Quoi d'autre? », soupirai-je, exaspéré. « Tu peux dire merci à ta tribu pour lui avoir donné cette idée. » Je souris légèrement pour qu'il sache que je n'étais pas en colère. J'étais beaucoup trop reconnaissant de son aide pour lui en vouloir.

_Hé, ne blâme pas les histoires. De toute façon, tu sais que Bella aurait trouvé une façon d'intervenir aussitôt qu'elle aurait pensé que nous étions en difficulté._

« C'est Bella. »

Une fois revenus sur le site de camping, j'écoutai Bella avant de la regarder. Sa respiration était plus calme, son rythme cardiaque plus régulier, mais lorsque j'allumai la flamme qui enflamma la pile qui contenait la carcasse des vampires, je l'entendis haleter. En quelques secondes, l'air devint surchargé de l'odeur des cadavres qui brûlaient. Le bonheur que j'aurais pu éprouver à observer le corps de Victoria s'enflammer fut rapidement réduit au silence tandis que j'entendais la respiration peu profonde de Bella.

« Ramassons tous les morceaux », dis-je à Seth.

_Plus de branches pour le feu. Voilà._

Nous fîmes le tour pour nous assurer que chaque morceau de notre victoire avait été ajouté aux flammes. Seth pensait à l'étendue des dommages qu'il avait causés et il était presque euphorique.

_Sam va devoir à coup sûr me laisser combattre la prochaine fois. J'ai presque tout fait tout seul. _Il rit pour lui-même et je lui souris. Il avait eu son moment de gloire. Je tendis mon poing vers lui et il le heurta avec son nez.

« Beau travail d'équipe », dis-je doucement provoquant un autre rire.

_Tu sais, même si tu n'avais pas été là, j'aurais pu m'occuper des deux. As-tu vu le visage de la rousse lorsqu'elle m'a vu? Surtout lorsque Bella a fait sa petite mise en scène là-bas… J'aurais pu faire un deux pour un aujourd'hui!_

J'étais heureux que Seth soit de bonne humeur, mais ses paroles me rappelèrent que le moment était venu de faire ce que j'avais remis à plus tard. Je levai lentement mes yeux vers Bella, qui de ce que je pouvais voir, était terrifiée. Combien de dégâts avais-je causé pour l'avoir laissé assister à de telles atrocités? Comment ne pouvait-elle pas craindre pour sa sécurité après mes innombrables avertissements sur à quel point nous étions dangereux lorsque nous laissions notre instinct prendre le relais?

« Bella, mon amour. » Je me dirigeai lentement vers elle sans arrêter de la regarder. La confusion était peinte sur son visage, et je me demandais durant un instant si elle réalisait ce qui venait de se passer – que c'était fini. « Bella, s'il te plaît, accepterais-tu de lâcher cette pierre? Doucement. Ne te blesse pas. »

Bien sûr je savais qu'elle ne saignait pas, mais elle tenait la pierre si fort, que j'avais peur qu'elle se transperce la peau si elle ne la lâchait pas. Elle me regarda un long moment, et je sentis mes pires craintes se réaliser. Elle avait peur de moi. Elle avait si peur qu'elle n'était même pas disposée à laisser tomber son arme. Je m'y attendais, mais ce sentiment n'était pas facile à supporter.

Mes mains se levèrent en signe de reddition. Il fallait qu'elle voit que – _Je suis en contrôle. Le combat est terminé. Il n'y a aucun danger._ Il m'était difficile de former les mots, et durant une seconde, je souhaitais qu'elle puisse entendre _mes_ pensées. Un instant plus tard, Bella laissa tomber la pierre, et le son que cette dernière fit sur le sol m'enleva un peu de la tension que je ressentais. Je continuai à la rassurer, mais son expression ne changea pas.

« Inutile d'avoir peur, Bella. Tu ne crains rien, je ne te ferai pas de mal. Tout ira bien. Je sais que tu es terrifiée, mais c'est fini. Personne ne te fera aucun mal, je ne te toucherai pas, je ne te ferai aucun mal. »

Finalement, quelque chose s'inscrit sur son visage, et elle cligna des yeux, comme si j'avais parlé dans une langue étrangère.

« Pourquoi répètes-tu cela? »

Elle commença à avancer vers moi et je reculai instinctivement, lui laissant la distance que je savais qu'elle avait besoin.

« Que se passe-t-il? » Sa voix était douce, mais préoccupée. « Qu'est-ce que tu as? »

« As-tu… » J'eus soudainement peur de poser la question à laquelle j'étais si certain de connaitre la réponse. « Tu n'as pas peur de moi? »

« Quoi? En quel honneur? »

Elle fit un autre pas et son pied s'accrocha dans une branche qui traînait au sol. Elle trébucha et mon besoin de lui donner de l'espace disparut. Je n'allais pas la laisser saigner à cause d'une ridicule branche parce que je venais de démembrer Victoria pour sa sécurité. Dès que je sentis son corps tremblant dans mes bras, ma culpabilité s'amplifia. J'aurais dû dire à Seth qu'il l'emmène loin d'ici avant d'agir. J'aurais pu faire _quelque chose_ la protéger d'une telle violence.

« Bella… Bella… je suis désolé. C'est fini, fini. »

« Ça va », insista-t-elle, bien qu'elle soit à bout de souffle. « Je vais bien. Je craque, c'est tout. Accorde-moi une minute. »

Je resserrai mon étreinte, déterminé à repousser toutes ses craintes, tout en continuant à murmurer des excuses, souhaitant que ce soit suffisant. Nous restâmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre tandis que sa respiration redevint normale, et lorsque je la sentis se relaxer contre mon torse, je poussai un soupir de soulagement. Au moment où je m'apprêtais à lui demander comment elle se sentait, elle commença à m'embrasser. Ses baisers étaient différents de ceux qu'elle avait l'habitude de me donner. Ils étaient frénétiques et désespérés, comme si elle ne croyait pas que j'étais vraiment là.

« Tu n'as rien? Elle ne t'a pas blessé? » Elle pu à peine prononcer les mots entre deux baisers, et elle semblait déterminer à couvrir chaque centimètre de mon corps. Je ne comprenais pas sa réaction, mais elle me soulageait tellement que je décidais d'en profiter quelques instants. Je m'inquièterai de sa signification plus tard.

« Non, je suis indemne », lui assurai-je en prenant une profonde inspiration de ses cheveux. Il était difficile de croire que tout était vraiment terminé.

« Seth? »

Je ris. Ses – presque – incessantes jubilations d'autosatisfaction résonnaient encore dans ma tête.

« Il se porte comme un charme. Et il est très fier de lui. »

« Et les autres? Alice? Esmé? Les loups? »

« Pas un bobo. Eux aussi ont terminé. Tout s'est déroulé aussi facilement que prévu. »

Même si Bella semblait bien – bien plus qu'elle ne devrait raisonnablement l'être –, je sentis une autre vague de culpabilité. Je n'avais pas vu Victoria venir et c'était impardonnable. Oui, elle avait bien couvert ses traces et s'était cachée derrière les lacunes des visions d'Alice. Pourtant, j'aurais dû savoir jusqu'où elle irait pour se venger. J'aurais dû être mieux préparé.

La posture de Bella changea brusquement, m'éloignant de mes pensées. Elle se recula pour me regarder, la confusion écrite sur le visage. « Dis-moi, pourquoi as-tu cru que j'aurais peur de toi? »

« Je suis navré, je ne voulais pas que tu assistes à cela. Que tu _me_ voies ainsi. J'ai dû te terrifier, j'en suis conscient. »

Je regardai son visage, et même avant qu'elle prononce les mots, je savais ce qu'elle pensait. Une fois encore, j'avais supposé avoir effrayé ma Bella et j'avais eu tord.

« Tu es sérieux? Toi, m'effrayer? » Puis elle renifla. Elle renifla. Comme si j'étais fou d'avoir cru que je lui faisais peur. Je tendis la main pour toucher son visage, voulant que ses yeux rencontrent les miens. Il y avait de l'amour, du soulagement et peut-être une touche d'amusement, mais aucune crainte. Inexplicablement, elle allait vraiment bien.

« Bella », je m'arrêtai, me demandant si je devrais le dire à voix haute. Peut-être qu'elle bloquait tout. Peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas d'emprise sur ce qu'elle venait de voir. Je la scrutai un moment avec de demander ce qui semblait être une question ridicule. « Je viens de… je viens de démembrer une créature sensible après l'avoir étêtée, et ce à moins de vingt mètres de toi. Cela ne _t'inquiète_ pas? »

Elle haussa les épaules, comme si aujourd'hui était un jour normal pour elle. « Pas vraiment. J'ai eu peur que Seth ou toi soyer blessés, rien de plus. Je voulais aider, mais je ne suis pas bonne à grand-chose. »

L'image de Bella appuyant la pierre tranchante sur sa peau m'agressa. J'étais furieux contre moi-même, parce que j'avais laissé Bella être si près du combat qu'elle avait senti le besoin d'intervenir. Et en toute honnêteté, j'étais frustré contre elle pour ne pas avoir plus foi en mes capacités de la protéger. Avait-elle vraiment pensé que Seth et moi étions sans défenses?

« En effet. Ton caillou. J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque. »

Elle rougit et ses yeux quittèrent nerveusement les miens. « C'était seulement pour donner un coup de main. Seth avait mal… »

« Une feinte, Bella. Une ruse. Et toi qui… » Je pouvais voir qu'elle se sentait déjà mal, et la dernière chose que je voulais, c'était qu'elle s'inquiète que je sois fâché contre elle. Logiquement, je savais que ses intentions étaient bonnes, mais en considérant tout ce que nous avions fait ma famille et moi pour qu'aucun mal ne lui soit fait, l'idée qu'elle se fasse mal elle-même était exaspérante. Je secouai la tête, essayant de reprendre mon sang froid. C'était fini et il fallait que je me rappelle que c'était tout ce qui comptait. « Il n'a pas vu ce que tu t'apprêtais à faire, alors j'ai dû intervenir. Il n'est pas très content de ne pouvoir se vanter d'une victoire obtenue tout seul. »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de compréhension. « Il… feignait? » Je hochai la tête en continuant de lutter pour déguiser ma frustration. Elle souffla un faible « Oh! » avant de regarder Seth. Je suivis son regard vers le loup, assis et parfaitement content, qui admirait les flammes qui consumaient les vampires qu'il avait contribué à détruire. Il était fier de lui, comme il méritait de l'être, mais j'entendais aussi son soulagement. Je ne le dirais jamais à voix haute – même si bien sûr il ne pourrait le cacher au reste de la meute –, mais il avait eu ses moments de peur et d'incertitude. Lui aussi était heureux que tout soit fini.

Je regardai Bella, incertain de ce que je verrais dans ses yeux, mais à ma grande surprise, je vis un flash d'irritation. « Je n'ai pas compris », dit-elle sur la défensive. J'étais tellement perdu dans les pensées de Seth qu'il me fallut un moment pour comprendre à quoi elle faisait allusion. « Et puis, il n'est pas facile d'être la seule personne impuissante dans les parages. Tu verras, quand je serai vampire! Je ne resterai pas sur le banc de touche, la prochaine fois! »

Dire que j'étais choqué était un euphémisme. Le plus drôle était que je ne savais pas ce qui me surprenait le plus – le fait qu'elle semblait en colère contre moi parce qu'elle n'avait pas été autorisée à participer au combat, ou son enthousiasme débridé de vraiment faire partie du prochain combat. J'aurais pu être furieux, mais quelque chose dans son ton poussa tout ça au loin.

« Quelle prochaine fois? Tu prévois une autre guerre très bientôt? » J'essayais de plaisanter, mais Bella fronça les sourcils en soupirant.

« Tu connais ma poisse. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel, mais je savais que rien d'autre ne comptait. Le combat était fini et Bella était en sécurité. Nous l'étions tous – du moins pour l'instant. Bella sembla se souvenir que la journée n'était pas finie exactement au même moment que moi, et elle haleta tandis que ses yeux s'agrandirent.

« Hé, un instant! Tout à l'heure, tu as parlé de… » Elle s'arrêta pour probablement essayer de comprendre ce que je n'avais pas voulu qu'elle sache. « D'une complication? D'Alice obligée de réajuster le plan de bataille? Du temps compté? »

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Seth qui était toujours assis près du feu. _De toute façon, il va bien falloir que tu lui dises bientôt, non? À moins que tu aies l'intention de laisser Bella venir jouer avec les loups pendant que vous vous occupiez de ces puissants vampires._

J'ignorai sa tentative d'humour et me tournai vers Bella.

« Quoi? », insista-t-elle.

« Rien d'important. Sauf qu'il faut que nous partions d'ici… » J'essayai de nous préparer pour partir vers la prairie, mais Bella ne l'entendais pas comme ça.

« Qu'entends-tu par rien? »

Je tendis la main et lui touchai la joue pour essayer de la rassurer. Je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir comment finirait la journée, et c'était difficile. Tout ce que je pouvais espérer, c'était que notre promesse de la transformation imminente de Bella soit suffisant encore une fois.

« Crois-moi quand j'affirme qu'il n'y a aucune raison de paniquer. Nous n'avons qu'une minute, alors, fais-moi confiance, d'accord? »

Elle hocha la tête, mais ses yeux trahissaient sa peur. « Aucune raison de paniquer? Pigé. »

Je m'apprêtai à lui expliquer les choses plus clairement, du moins de la façon la moins terrifiante, lorsqu'une image très vive inonda mon esprit. Ma tête se détourna vers Seth et ses yeux se remplirent de craintes tandis que nous regardions ce qui se passait avec horreur. Un nouveau né avait réussi à s'échapper et à se cacher. Leah venait de l'apercevoir et Seth entendait toutes ses pensées. Elle pensait pouvoir s'en occuper toute seule – prouver sa force au reste de la meute.

« Que fait-elle », demandai-je tandis que nous la regardions s'approcher, impuissants.

_Non, non, non, Leah! Va chercher de l'aide. Va chercher Sam!_ Seth faisait les cent pas, hurlant ses pensées à Leah, mais elle n'écoutait rien ni personne.

Mais cependant, il y avait quelqu'un d'autre qui écoutait Seth. Jacob avait entendu les appels désespérés de Seth, et il courait aussi vite que ses jambes pouvaient le porter. Il n'y avait aucune pensée cohérente dans son esprit. C'était l'instinct à l'état pur.

« Non! », dis-je à voix haute, faisant écho au cri de Seth, mais ce ne fut pas utile. « Ne… »

Nous étions trop tard. Le nouveau né avait enroulé ses bras autour de Jacob et il l'écrasait. La meute était si étroitement liée que je sentis littéralement la secousse de douleur dans mon propre corps lorsqu'elle résonna dans l'esprit de Seth. Ce dernier hurla de douleur quand les os de Jacob furent broyés, et je sentis mes genoux lâcher. Je n'étais plus avec Bella et Seth. J'étais là-bas. J'étais un loup, je faisais parti de la meute et j'agonisais totalement.

Puis, Bella fut à mes côtés, et aussitôt que sa peau toucha la mienne, je revins à moi. Elle cria mon nom en paniquant et je réalisai de quoi je pouvais avoir l'air pour elle. Je n'arrivais pas à sortir de l'esprit de la meute, mais je pouvais tout de même essayer de la rassurer du mieux que je pouvais à travers la douleur aiguë qui m'invalidait toujours.

« Ça va. Ça va… »

Il y eut un autre pic de douleur lorsque le nouveau né abandonna Jacob sur le sol. Ses yeux se fermèrent contre la douleur et j'entendais des grondements autour de lui. Sam et Paul venaient d'arriver, et ce fut fini avant que le nouveau né ce soit aperçu qu'il n'était plus seul.

« Ça va », répétai-je « Tout va bien. On va s'en tirer. Sam… aide-le… »

Ils coururent vers Jacob et commencèrent à examiner les dégâts. _Je dois aller l'aider!_ Seth regardait vers la forêt, impuissant, prêt à se mettre à courir.

Je ne pouvais pas imaginer ce qui devait se passer dans la tête de Bella, mais soudainement, ce fut trop pour elle. Elle s'effondra à côté de moi et je me levai pour la rattraper. Elle m'observa faiblement avant de diriger son regard vers Seth. Ce dernier était toujours déterminé à essayer d'aider Jacob, mais il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire pour lui. La meute faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait, mais rien de cela n'aurait de l'importance si les loups étaient encore là lorsque les Volturi arriveraient.

« Seth! Non! Rentre _tout droit à la réserve_! Maintenant! Et en vitesse! »

_Mais Jake…_

« Aie confiance. »

Il m'observa durant plusieurs secondes avant de hocher la tête et de filer dans la direction opposée. J'écoutai, en utilisant sa connexion avec la meute, aussi longtemps que je le pus, mais il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que le bruit collectif de leurs pensées inquiète ne disparut.

Je ne pourrais pas rassurer Bella. Jacob avait les os brisés et il souffrait, mais ce n'était pas notre plus grande préoccupation à l'heure actuelle. Le plus que je pouvais espérer, c'était qu'elle ne pose pas trop de questions sur ce qui s'était passé jusqu'à ce que notre confrontation avec les Volturi soit terminée. Il fallait que nous prenions un problème à la fois.

Sans un mot, je la pris dans mes bras et partis à travers les arbres. « Edward. » Sa voix fut à peine un murmure et je pus entendre que la panique y était toujours. « Que s'est-il passé? » Qu'est-il arrivé à Sam? Où allons-nous? »

« À la prairie. Nous nous doutions que cela risquait de se produire. Plus tôt ce matin, Alice l'a vu et en a averti Seth par l'intermédiaire de Sam. Les Volturi ont décidé qu'il était temps d'intervenir. »

Elle ne parla pas, mais je sentis son étreinte sur moi se resserrer. J'écoutai à nouveau, attendant d'être assez près pour entendre ma famille. J'avais besoin de quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui pourrait m'aider à atténuer les craintes de Bella.

« Pas d'affolement. Ils ne viennent pas pour nous et n'ont envoyé que le contingent habituel pour régler ce genre de crise. Rien d'exceptionnel. Ils font leur boulot, c'est tout. » Tandis que je parlais, les mots ressemblaient à un mensonge. J'imaginais beaucoup trop facilement le sourire d'Aro tandis que Jane lui annonçait la disparition de ma famille. Il ne ressentirait pas de tristesse, même pour Carlisle, si cela signifiait qu'Alice et moi rejoignait leur famille. « Certes, ils ont programmé leur arrivée avec beaucoup de soin, ce qui me laisse à penser que personne, en Italie, n'aurait porté le deuil si ces nouveaux nés _avaient_ réussi à diminuer le nombre de membres du clan Cullen. J'en saurai plus quand nous serons là-bas. »

« C'est la raison pour laquelle on y va? » J'entendis la peur dans sa voix et je me demandais si elle questionnait à quel point notre présence était nécessaire. Si j'avais pu, je l'aurais certainement protégé d'une autre rencontre avec les Volturi, mais il serait plus dangereux pour nous de ne pas être là. Il valait mieux être franc et honnête avec eux, et si Bella et moi restions à l'écart, ils pourraient penser que nous essayions de leur cacher le fait qu'elle était toujours humaine. Cela donnerait à Jane l'excuse dont elle avait besoin pour prendre les choses en main. Et elle ne désirait pas du tout que nous nous joignions à son clan.

« En partie. Surtout, il sera plus sûr que nous présentions un front uni, à ce stade. Ils n'ont aucun prétexte pour nous ennuyer, mais, Jane… est avec eux. Elle pourrait être tentée si elle savait que nous sommes à l'écart. Comme Victoria, elle devinerait sans peine que je suis avec toi. Démétri est là aussi, naturellement. Il suffirait qu'elle lui demande de nous trouver. »

Bella sembla étouffer un cri perçant, et ce qui sorti sonna plus comme un gémissement. Je détestais la voir trembler de peur quand nous devrions nous réjouir du fait que Victoria n'était plus une menace. À ce moment, j'entendis les pensées d'Alice qui m'appelaient. Elles sonnaient comme si elle pensait à la même chose encore et encore, attendant que je sois assez près pour les entendre.

_Edward, dépêche-toi. Ils sont presque là, et tant que nous sommes ensemble, tout va bien._

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement. « Chut, Bella, chut! Tout va bien se passer. Alice l'a vu. »

Elle comprit immédiatement ce que cela signifiait. « Et la meute? »

« Ils ont dû partir de façon impromptue. Les Volturi n'ont pas signé de trêve avec les loups garous. » Elle haleta. Je savais qu'elle allait craindre pour leur sécurité. « Je te jure qu'ils ne risquent rien. Les Volturi n'identifieront pas les odeurs, ils ne se douteront pas de la présence des loups. Cette espèce ne leur est pas familière. Tes amis ne courent aucun danger. »

Mes pensées se dirigèrent instantanément vers Jacob, et je me demandais si mes mots avaient été mensongers. Il était vrai que la meute n'était en danger face aux Volturi, mais elle n'était pas sortie indemne du combat. J'écoutais la respiration de Bella s'accélérer à nouveau. J'aurais dû savoir que même avec la menace des Voluri sous notre nez, elle trouverait le moyen de ramener le sujet que j'avais soigneusement évité.

« Que s'est-il passé? Quand Seth a ululé. Quand tu es tombé à genoux? »

J'essayais, mais je n'arrivais pas à le dire. Qu'est-ce que ça lui ferait si Jacob ne passait pas au travers?

« Edward! Dis-moi! »

Je savais que je lui devais une explication, et avec tout ce à quoi nous ferions face dans quelques minutes, je ne pouvais pas la laisser sans réponses. « Tout était terminé. Les loups n'ont pas compté la part qui leur revenait. Ils ont cru qu'ils les avaient tous eus. Et Alice, bien sûr, était aveugle… »

« Et? »

« Un des jeunes s'était caché… Leah l'a trouvé. Elle s'est comportée comme une idiote, elle a été trop sûre d'elle, elle a tenté de prouver quelque chose. Bref, elle l'a attaqué seule... »

« Leah », souffla-t-elle. Le soulagement était clairement affiché dans sa voix, et mon cœur se serra, sachant que je devais lui dire toute la vérité. « Elle va s'en tirer? »

Je pris une profonde inspiration, aguerri par ma résolution, mais les mots sortirent dans un chuchotement. « Elle n'a pas été blessée. »

J'attendis qu'elle comprenne, bien qu'une partie de moi soupçonnait qu'elle le savait déjà. Elle et Jacob étaient si étroitement liés que je me demandais si elle ressentait sa douleur aussi. Lorsque je vis qu'elle ne parlait pas, je décidai que c'était parce qu'elle n'était pas encore prête, alors je repris ma méthode d'évitement.

« Nous sommes presque arrivés. » Je sentais le feu qui consumait l'armée vaincu – plus fort, plus puissant que le feu que nous avions fait pour les deux nôtre. Lorsque je ralentis et me mis à marcher, Bella se mit à trembler dans mes bras.

« Edward », murmura-t-elle désespérément. « Edward, quelqu'un a été blessé. »

« Oui. »

« Qui. »

Elle le savait. Elle devait le savoir. Pourquoi m'obligeait-elle à le dire quand ça n'arrangerait rien?

« Jacob », admis-je doucement.

Elle hocha la tête en murmurant : « Logique. » Puis, elle s'évanouit.

* * *

À suivre…

Bisous xoxo

Miss Lunatik


	37. Chapitre 23 Reflet Suite

Bonjour tout le monde. Maintenant, place aux Volturi. Encore une fois, ForksVampireGirl s'est surpassée! Bonne lecture.

Merci à Mariefandetwilight – Imaginaire-de-kiki – bettypoussin – chrys63 – aude77 – Linou2701 – Mayawa – lapiaf8 – Nathalie – lia3011 – caro30 – Hellene – Miliampere – eliloulou – luna

Bettypoussin : En effet, j'ai une grosse pointe au cœur car nous arrivons à la fin. Comme toi, je voudrais que cette histoire dure à l'infini. J'aime tellement être dans la tête d'Edward…

Nathalie : Pour commencer, je te remercie de tes reviews et de t'inquiéter de ma santé. En effet, je suis presqu'entièrement rétablie. Pour répondre à tes questions, ForksVampireGirl écrira un os sur l'île d'Esmé après cette fic, mais il ne viendra pas tout de suite après car pour la prochaine année, elle souhaite se concentrer sur sa propre histoire qu'elle souhaite voir publier. Sous quel nom, ça je ne le sais pas, mais je surveille son profil et je communique avec elle, alors aussitôt que j'ai des nouvelles, je vous en faits part

Luna : Je crois que tu ne seras pas déçue de ce chapitre…

Disclamer 1 : Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM.

Disclamer 2 : Ce magnifique pov d'Edward est écrit par ForksVampireGirl.

* * *

SUITE DU CHAPITRE 23 – REFLET

J'accélérai pour compléter la distance entre nous et ma famille. Les loups étaient partis depuis un moment, et je fus surpris d'entendre qu'il y en avait un qui était revenu. Il parlait avec Carlisle, et sans moi pour traduire, il avait été forcé de prendre sa forme humaine. Il y avait au moins un autre loup avec lui.

« Tu es certain que Jake va être correct jusqu'à ton arrivée? », demanda-t-il. « Il guérit vraiment vite, mais rien n'est au bon endroit. Il est tellement amoché. »

« Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux rien faire maintenant. Je l'ai enveloppé du mieux que j'ai pu avec ce que j'avais sous la main. C'est bien qu'il guérisse, même si cela signifie que nous allons devoir re-casser quelques os plus tard. Ce ne sera pas plaisant, mais il vivra. Tu dois retourner près de lui. Dis-lui que je serai là dès que possible, mais tu dois partir d'ici maintenant. Si nous pouvons aider, nous le ferons, mais nous ne pouvons pas partir. »

J'arrivai dans prairie lorsqu'ils l'a quittèrent. Carlisle était manifestement troublé de ne pas pouvoir être plus utile, et Esmé plaça une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

_Oh, pour l'amour de Dieu._ Alice secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel tandis que je plaçai le corps inerte de Bella à l'endroit où était réunie ma famille. Je l'a déposai en douceur et m'agenouillai au sol.

« Est-ce qu'elle va bien? », demandai-je en alternant mon regard entre Carlisle et Alice.

Carlisle s'approcha de nous et tendit la main pour vérifier le pouls de Bella en le comptant mentalement. « Elle va bien, Edward. Elle est juste un peu en état de choc. Cette journée doit avoir été très éprouvante pour elle. »

Je ris, sans vraiment trouver ça drôle, à son euphémisme et mon regard se déplaça vers Alice en me demandant jusqu'à quel point ma famille en savait sur le deuxième combat qu'aucun d'entre nous n'avait prévu. « Je les ai renseigné sur les détails. Du moins, ceux que j'ai pu voir », dit-elle sur un ton d'excuse. « Je suis si désolée de ne pas avoir pu t'avertir. Elle savait vraiment ce qu'elle faisait. »

« Je sais. Ça va. Tout est fini. »

« Eh bien, pas tout à fait. » Une image des Volturi approchant remplie nos esprits.

« Bien sûr. Mais tu as vu qu'ils ne sont pas une menace. »

« Cela ne veut pas dire que ce ne sera pas difficile. Nous allons devoir faire attention à chaque mot que nous dirons. Il y a aussi une complication mineure que je n'ai pas prise en compte. »

Je ne compris pas l'irritation qui était apparue dans son ton. J'allais lui poser la question, mais j'entendis une voix que je ne reconnue pas. Elle était confuse et apeurée – enfantine d'une manière que je ne comprenais pas. Qui était avec nous? Et comment cela ce faisait-il que je ne l'avais pas entendue immédiatement?

« Qui est là? », demandai-je en regardant autour de moi, mais en ne voyant personne.

« _C'est _la complication. Jasper est vraiment mécontent, mais Carlisle et Esmé ont insisté. »

Déconcerté, mes yeux continuèrent à chercher jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent finalement Jasper. Il était debout à côté de l'un des feux et il fixait du regard une petite vampire femelle qui était accroupie près de lui. Ses yeux étaient hermétiquement fermés et la peur était écrite sur son visage. Je me sentis malade à la seule explication possible de sa présence.

« Vous avez laissés un nouveau né en vie? », criai-je, horrifié.

« Elle s'est rendue. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas se battre et qu'elle ne voulait faire de mal à personne. Nous n'avons pas le droit de décider de la détruire si elle ne nous veut aucun mal. » La voix de Carlisle était calme, et Esmé était à ses côtés avec un sourire apaisant. Leurs expressions me disaient qu'il n'était pas question d'argumenter, peu importe à quel point leur décision était stupide. Alice soupira bruyamment.

Avec une variable incertaine assise à cinquante pieds, je tins instinctivement Bella plus près de moi. Je caressai sa joue en espérant que mon contact la ramènerait. « Ça fait déjà cinq minutes, Carlisle. »

« Elle rependra conscience quand elle sera prêt. Elle en a trop vu, aujourd'hui. Laisse son esprit se protéger. »

Je l'a regardais avec un air impuissant, mais même si une part de moi voulait la laisser récupérer comme je savais qu'elle en avait besoin, je n'arrivais pas à ignorer qui était seulement à quelques minutes d'ici. La dernière chose que je voulais, c'était que Bella soit inconsciente lors de l'arrivée des Volturi. Il était très probable qu'ils souhaiteraient l'interroger sur sa transformation à venir, quoique je la protègerais – et parlerais pour elle – tant qu'ils le permettraient

« Combien de temps nous reste-t-il, Alice? »

« Encore cinq minutes! Et Bella ouvrira les yeux dans trente-sept secondes. Je suis certaine qu'elle nous entend déjà. »

Esmé s'assit alors à côté de nous, et caressa affectueusement les cheveux de Bella. « Bella, ma chérie? Tu es en sécurité, maintenant. »

Je me penchai et murmurai les mots que je savais allaient aider son esprit, si elle m'entendait vraiment. « Il va vivre, Bella. Jacob Black guérit au moment où je te parle. Il s'en sortira. »

Quelques instants plus tard, il y eut plusieurs secousses sous ses paupières. J'aurais pu croire qu'elle rêvait si elle n'avait pas en même temps soulevé le menton. Même sans ouvrir les yeux, je sentais qu'elle me cherchait. « Oh Bella », soupirai-je en l'embrassant doucement. La chaleur de ses lèvres m'apporta un parfait moment de paix.

« Edward. »

« Je suis là. » Elle ouvrit les yeux et je poussai un autre soupir de soulagement.

« Jacob va bien? »

« Oui. »

Elle me scrutait du regard comme si elle ne me croyait pas, comme si je mentais en désespoir de cause. Je me tournai vers Carlisle, le suppliant du regard. Je n'étais pas là quant il l'avait examiné, mais je l'avais cru lorsqu'il avait dit aux loups que Jacob irait bien

« Je l'ai ausculté en personne », dit-il à Bella. « Sa vie n'est pas menacée. Il se remet à une vitesse incroyable, même si ses blessures sont assez sérieuses pour que plusieurs jours soient nécessaires avant qu'il ne se rétablisse complètement. Dès que nous aurons terminé ici, je verrai ce que je peux faire pour l'aider. Sam est en train d'essayer de le ramener à sa forme humaine, ce qui permettra un traitement plus aisé. » Il sourit en me jetant un regard durant quelques secondes. « Après tout, je ne suis pas vétérinaire. »

Bella était calme en demandant : « Que lui est-il arrivé exactement? Ses blessures sont graves? »

Carlisle me regarda à nouveau et je hochai la tête. « Un autre loup avait des difficultés… »

« Leah! »

« Oui. Il l'a sauvée mais n'a pas eu le temps de se protéger. Le nouveau né l'a comprimé dans ses bras, et la plupart des os de son flanc droit ont explosé. »

Bella tressaillit, et Carlisle accéléra ses explications. « Sam et Paul sont arrivés à la rescousse. Il allait déjà mieux quand ils l'ont ramené à La Push. »

« Retrouvera-t-il pleinement l'usage de son corps? »

« Oui. Aucun dégât permanent. »

Le soulagement traversa son visage à la promesse de Carlisle. Puis une autre image des Volturi traversa mon esprit et j'essayai de garder mes yeux sur Bella. Je voulais juste quelques minutes de plus avant que la peur ne reprenne sans aucun doute possession d'elle.

« Trois minutes », dit doucement Alice. Bella comprit immédiatement et commença aussitôt à se lever. Dès qu'elle fut sur pied, une légère brise souffla sur le terrain et j'entendis les pensées du nouveau né se mettent à crier.

_C'est elle! Celle que nous chassions! Sucrée, délicieuse… Ça brûle!_

Si Jasper n'avait pas été debout près d'elle; la contrôlant avec son regard menaçant, je n'aurais pas été capable de le supporter. J'entendais son besoin – son désir primaire pour le sang de Bella – et j'aurais pu défier Carlisle et en finir moi-même avec elle, mais à cause de l'assurance dans les yeux de Jasper, je me retins.

_Ne t'inquiète pas. Un faux mouvement et c'est fini._ Il cherchait un excuse pour en terminer avec elle et je ne compris pas tout de suite pourquoi. Puis, j'entendis ses craintes. Je me sentis stupide de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt, lorsqu'Alice l'avait appelé une complication.

_Si les Volturi pensent que nous avons créé notre propre armée, ils ne montreront aucune pitié. Tout ce que nous avons fait n'aura servi à rien._

Il refusait de détacher ses yeux du nouveau né, mais je voyais bien qu'il voulait regarder Alice. Sa plus grande crainte était de la perde, et tout ce qui constituait une menace était instantanément un ennemi. C'était probablement la raison pour laquelle il comprenait mon besoin implacable de protéger Bella. Je regardai vers le bas, vers Bella, et je vis qu'elle regardait le nouveau né frénétique, confuse.

« Elle s'est rendue », lui expliquai-je. C'est la première fois que je vois ça. Seul Carlisle a pu le lui proposer. Jasper désapprouve. »

Ses yeux se tournèrent vers lui et elle dut remarquer la manière qu'il avait de se frotter le bras.

« Il va bien? », demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

Ses blessures n'étaient pas si pires – elles n'étaient rien par rapport à tout ce qu'il avait vécu durant ses premières années. Honnêtement, il semblait que les souvenirs que les morsures ramenaient le dérangeaient plus que la douleur physique. Cependant, je ne voulais pas troubler Bella avec cette troublante vérité.

« Oui. Juste le venin qui brûle. »

« Il a été mordu? », haleta-t-elle.

Un autre coup de vent envoya l'odeur de Bella directement vers la nouvelle. À chaque seconde qui passait, cela devenait de plus en plus difficile pour elle de se contrôler.

« Il voulait être partout à la fois », continuai-je en essayant d'ignorer la jeune fille. « Pour épargner du travail à Alice. Qui se débrouille très bien seule. »

« Espèce d'idiot trop protecteur », marmonna Alice en fixant Jasper du regard.

Durant une fraction de seconde, il détourna son attention et j'entendis les pensées du nouveau né défiler. Elle se demandait combien de temps elle mettrait à se rendre jusqu'à Bella, et durant un instant, je crus qu'elle allait agir. Elle imaginait déjà le goût du sang de Bella – la façon qu'il aurait d'étancher sa soif indescriptible. Elle rejeta sa tête vers l'arrière en se lamentant et je lui lançai un regard qui disait clairement que Jasper était le dernier de ses soucis si elle faisait un mouvement vers Bella. Jasper lui fit une autre mise en garde en grondant et elle enfonça ses doigts dans la terre, comme si elle tentait de se clouer elle-même au sol. Jasper se rapprocha d'elle et s'accroupit, prêt à attaquer.

Carlisle vis que Jasper était à une seconde près de tuer la fille et il fut à leur côté en un instant. « As-tu changé d'avis, jeune fille? Nous ne tenons pas à te détruire, mais nous n'hésiterons pas si tu ne te maîtrises pas. »

Puis, j'entendis sa voix pour la première fois à voix haute. Chaque mot était presqu'un cri perçant tandis qu'elle se battait pour s'accrocher à chaque minuscule débris de contrôle. « Comment arrivez-vous à le supporter? », cria-t-elle. « Je la _veux_. » Elle me regardait moi, mais elle essayait de voir haut-delà de moi pour voir sa proie.

« Tu dois le tolérer », ordonna Carlisle. « Tu dois apprendre à exercer ton contrôle. C'est possible, c'est aussi la seule façon de sauver ta vie. »

Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent inutilement dans le sol à nouveau, et je fus surpris d'entendre qu'elle luttait intérieurement contre quelque chose qui avait peu à voir avec Bella. Elle ne voulait pas mourir, mais elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir vivre non plus. Elle avait perdu quelqu'un de très important pour elle. Quelqu'un qui s'appelait Diego. J'étais complètement stupéfait. Je ne pensais pas qu'un si jeune vampire avait la capacité d'aimer. Tandis qu'elle pleurait son amour perdu tout en combattant l'incendie insupportable de sa gorge, elle prit sa tête dans ses mains, balançant son corps d'avant en arrière.

« Ne vaudrait-il pas mieux que nous nous éloignons d'elle? », demanda Bella avec compassion. Malheureusement, entendre la voix de Bella attira plus l'attention de la jeune vampire et elle se mit presqu'à convulser juste à l'effort de rester à sa place.

« Nous sommes obligés de rester ici », expliquai-je le plus calmement possible. « _Ils_ sont au nord de la prairie, à présent. » J'avais tellement été concentré sur le nouveau né que je n'avais pas entendu l'approche des Volturi aussi tôt que j'aurais pu. Mais maintenant que je les écoutais, je réalisais que j'entendais clairement leurs pensées. Ils étaient cinq, avec bien sûr, Jane en tête. Ils gardaient leurs pensées, sachant très bien que je les écoutais, mais j'en entendais quelques unes par-ci par-là. Ils s'attendaient à retrouver ma famille au moins partiellement détruite, et nulle part dans leurs pensées j'entendais un soupçon de remord.

Un moment plus tard, j'entendis la voix nonchalante, mais impitoyable de Jane, emplir l'air.

« Hum! », soupira-t-elle. _Ils sont complètement intacts. Comme c'est intéressant._

« Bienvenue, Jane. »

Jane examina la scène devant elle – notre famille se tenant debout au milieu de la fumée laissant échapper l'armée déchue. Elle était déroutée et clairement mécontente, mais lorsqu'elle fut sur le point de lancer de fausses plaisanterie, son regard tomba sur le nouveau né.

« Je ne comprends pas », dit-elle sèchement.

« Elle s'est rendue. » En disant les mots, je savais que ça ne signifiait rien pour eux.

« Rendue? », répéta-t-elle en souriant d'un air satisfait, malgré son irritation.

« Carlisle lui a laissé le choix. »

« Ceux qui enfreignent les règles n'ont pas le choix. »

Je fus inondé par les pensées de ma famille – des supplications désespérées pour de la miséricorde venant d'Esmé, à de faible _je savais que ça arriverait_ venant de Jasper –, mais par-dessus tout, c'était la voix de la raison de Carlisle. Il voulait sauver la fille, mais la sécurité de sa famille passait avant tout. Et il se conformerait

« La décision t'appartient. Dans la mesure où elle était prête à renoncer à nous attaquer, je n'ai pas jugé utile de la détruire. Personne ne l'a éduquée. »

« Voilà qui est hors de propos. »

« À ta guise. »

Les mots furent assez simples et j'entendis que la jeune vampire savait que son sort venait juste d'être décidé. Elle avait déjà vécu tellement de chose qu'elle fut à peine effrayée. Jane observa Carlisle, essayant de le comprendre. Elle n'avait jamais compris le mode de vie que nous avions choisi, mais voir la compassion qu'il avait pour quelqu'un pour qui elle ne jetterait même pas second coup d'œil était au-delà de sa compréhension.

Elle secoua finalement la tête et se ressaisie. « Aro espérait que nous irions assez à l'ouest pour te rencontrer, Carlisle. Il te salue. »

« Merci de lui retourner la politesse. »

« Naturellement. » Elle regarda autour d'elle à nouveau, observant le tas de cadavre qui brulait, et essaya de cacher sa surprise. Aro avait toujours voulu de nous pour nos talents particuliers, et durant une fraction de seconde, Jane nous voulait pour nos aptitudes de combat. « Il semble que vous ayez accompli notre tâche à notre place aujourd'hui… enfin, presque. » Elle jeta un regard froid à la jeune vampire. « Simple curiosité professionnelle de ma part, mais combien étaient-ils? Ils ont fait pas mal de dégâts à Seattle. »

« Dix-huit, celle-ci comprise », lui dit Carlisle. Aucun d'entre eux ne réussi à cacher leur surprise, et leur voix silencieuse s'éleva parmi eux. Ils avaient prévu plus de combat au sein de l'armée des nouveaux nés, et ils avaient de la difficulté à croire qu'ils avaient réussi à rester un si grand nombre. Plus inexplicable encore; nous sept avions réussi à les vaincre. Bien sûr nous n'avions pas été que sept, mais les Volturi n'avaient pas besoin de le savoir.

« Dix-huit? », demanda-t-elle.

Carlisle ressenti un petit pincement de préoccupation en se disant que quelque part, les Volturi savaient que nous n'avions pas été seuls. Même si nous essayions d'expliquer que des loups garous avaient combattu à nos côtés, ils ne nous croiraient jamais. « Des jeunes », clarifia Carlisle. « Non entraînés. »

« Tous? », demanda Jane, septique. « Qui les a créés, alors? »

C'était à mon tour de parler. Si quelqu'un devait raconter l'histoire de la disparition de Victoria, c'était moi. Victoria avait dû être la solution des Volturi, mais au lieu de cela, elle était simplement devenue une autre victime. « Elle s'appelait Victoria. »

« S'appelait? »

Je fis un signe vers la colline sur laquelle Victoria nous avait terrorisé pour la dernière fois. Jane fixa du regard la tour de fumée, la confusion écrite sur son visage. « Cette Victoria, elle est comprise dans les dix-huit? »

« Non. Et elle avait un acolyte. Pas aussi jeune que celle-ci, mais guère plus âgé que d'un an. »

« Vingt. » _Et ils ont pourtant échoué._ J'entendis le mot qu'elle essaya de masqué. _Honte._ « Qui s'est occupé du créateur? »

« Moi. » Plus le temps passait, plus je trouvais difficile de rester calme. Il était difficile de regarder quelque dans les yeux qui aurait préféré – et de loin – voir votre famille morte.

Jane se tourna vers la jeune vampire et la fixa du regard. « Toi! Ton nom? » La jeune fille lui lança un regard méprisant pour la défier et je sentis une vague de pitié pour la souffrance qui allait certainement suivre. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de savoir à quoi elle faisait face. Un instant plus tard, ses cris emplirent l'air, et je sentis Bella tressaillir côté de moi. J'essayai de ne pas entendre les pensées agonisantes de la jeune fille, mais elles étaient impossibles à ignorer. Elle se rappelait sa transformation, et je me demandais comment elle pouvait supporter une telle torture une seconde fois. Le soulagement la traversa lorsque les feux s'éteignirent.

« Ton nom », répéta Jane.

« Bree. » Dès qu'elle parla, Jane sourit, et la torture reprit. La jeune fille cria et ses pensées crièrent pour la mort.

_Carlisle est gentil. Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il juste pas tué? Est-ce que le télépathe m'entend et peut arrêter ça?_

C'était comme si elle me parlait directement à moi, même s'il était clair qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de qui j'étais. Ma pitié pour elle ne faisait que grandir, et je parlai par instinct, même si cela signifiait que Jane pouvait tourner son sourire douloureux vers moi.

« Pourquoi t'acharner? Elle te dira tout ce que tu veux savoir, maintenant. »

Jane me sourit et je me préparai à la douleur, mais il n'y avait que de l'humour dans ses yeux. « J'en ai conscience. » Très vite, elle se retourna vers la fille et je fus heureux de voir que son interrogatoire sadique semblait avoir pris fin. « Bree, cette histoire est-elle vraie? Étiez-vous vingt? »

La jeune fille parla rapidement, effrayée de ressentir encore de la douleur. « Dix-neuf ou vingt, peut-être plus, aucune idée. Sara et un type dont je ne connaissais pas le nom se sont battus en chemin… »

« Cette Victoria t'a-t-elle créée? »

« Peut-être. » _Ne me fait pas mal, s'il te plaît, pas encore._ « Riley n'a jamais prononcé son nom. Cette nuit-là, je ne l'ai pas vue… il faisait sombre, et j'avais mal… » Elle essayait de bannir les souvenirs de cette nuit-là, mais ils l'a tourmentaient. « Riley ne voulait pas que nous pensions à elle, d'après lui nos esprits n'étaient pas assez sûrs. »

Jane lança un regard dans ma direction. _Non. Aucune de nos pensées sont en sécurité. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Aro pense que c'est un don. Je pense que c'est une nuisance._

Elle se retourna vers Bree. « Parle-moi de Riley. Pourquoi vous a-t-il amenés ici? »

« Nous devions détruire les étranges vampires aux yeux jaunes. D'après lui, ce serait facile. Comme la ville leur appartenait, ils viendraient à notre rencontre. Quand nous en aurions fini avec eux, tout ce sang frais serait à nous. Il nous a donné leur odeur. » Elle pointa Bella et je combattis la montée de haine que j'éprouvais en pensant à cette jeune vampire, et plusieurs autres, traquant ma Bella avec le feu dans la gorge. « Il a précisé que nous serions certains d'avoir trouvé le bon clan, si celle-là était avec eux. Le premier d'entre nous qui mettait la main dessus pouvait en faire ce qu'il voulait. »

Puis, il me fut impossible de réduire au silence le faible grondement qui traversa ma gorge. J'essayais de faire taire mon instinct qui me disait d'en finir immédiatement avec la jeune fille. Logiquement, je savais que ce n'était pas sa faute, mais elle se tenait là et nous disait que Bella était la récompense du jeu malade de cette armée.

« Apparemment, Riley se trompait sur le côté facile des choses », dit Jane, sarcastique.

_C'est l'histoire qu'elle veut entendre. Celle qui ne l'implique pas._

Mes yeux se posèrent un instant sur Bree lorsque je réalisai qu'elle en savait plus qu'elle ne le disait. Elle s'assit dans une posture qui montrait une confiance qui n'était pas là auparavant. _J'espère que le télépathe est attentif._ Dans son esprit, je la regardais se rappeler d'une rencontre entre Victoria et Jane. C'était tout ce que j'avais soupçonné et plus encore.

J'écoutai avec horreur la scène que Bree joua rapidement dans son esprit – la visite des Volturi à Victoria, pourquoi elle avait si longtemps « échappé à leur radar », et enfin Jane leur demandant de prendre une décision immédiatement. Elle avait dit à Victoria, dans des termes on ne peut plus clairs, que leur indiscrétion ne serait pas tolérée plus longtemps et qu'il était temps d'agir. _Applique-toi à nous plaire,_ avait-elle dit. Mes poings se serrèrent lorsque je compris que les Volturi auraient été heureux que ma famille soit décimée.

À voix haute, Bree continua à raconter ce que Jane voulait entendre, mais en silence, elle me disait tout ce dont j'avais besoin de savoir. C'était son cadeau d'adieu. Tandis qu'elle pensait aux brefs moments qu'elle avait passés avec ma famille, immédiatement après le combat, je réalisai qu'elle avait entendu les hurlements des loups. Même si elle pensait que c'était une autre race d'étranges vampires, elle décida de garder leur présence secrète. Nous avions trouvé une étrange et très peu probable alliée en cette jeune enfant, résultat d'un acte de bonté de Carlisle et Esmé.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé », continua-t-elle. « Nous nous sommes séparés, mais les autres ne nous ont jamais rejoints. Et Riley nous a laissé tomber et n'est pas venu à notre aide, contrairement à ce qu'il avait promis. Après, tout est devenu confus, nous avons été taillés en pièces. J'ai eu peur, j'ai voulu m'enfuir. »

Puis, elle se tourna vers Carlisle et j'entendis la sincérité de sa gratitude pour le salut qu'il avait tenté de lui donner. « Et celui-là m'a dit qu'ils ne m'attaqueraient pas si je me rendais. »

« Malheureusement, jeune fille, il n'était pas en position de te faire cette offre. Enfreindre les règles a des conséquences. »

Que ce soit par dignité ou pas simple ruse, Bree feignit l'ignorance. Elle savait qu'elle allait mourir, mais ses yeux ne trahissaient pas sa peur. Jane se tourna vers Carlisle; sa patience commençait à s'épuiser. Les choses n'allaient pas comme elle voulait, et elle avait hâte de rentrer.

« Vous êtes sûrs d'avoir eu les autres. Le deuxième groupe? »

Carlisle hocha la tête en conservant son calme et en remerciant silencieusement les loups une fois de plus. « Nous aussi nous nous sommes séparés. »

_C'est insensé. Qu'est ce que je manque?_ Elle était irritée, certaine qu'il lui manquait un morceau du puzzle qu'elle était incapable de trouver. Elle essaya de se fixer un sourire sur le visage, mais il n'atteint pas la moitié de ses joues. « J'avoue que je suis impressionnée. »

« Oui », opinèrent les autres, également surpris.

« Je n'avais encore jamais vu un clan réchapper d'une agression de cette ampleur. Sais-tu quelles en étaient les raisons? Pourquoi la fille en était la clé? »

Elle lança à Bella le plus bref des coups d'œil, ne voulant pas perdre une seule seconde sur une fille qu'elle considérait complètement inutile.

« Victoria en voulait à Bella », expliquai-je.

Elle rit, ne s'attendant pas du tout à ça. « Cette personne semble décidément provoquer des réactions bizarrement puissantes chez les membres de notre espèce. »

Même si elle avait déjà prouvé une fois que son pouvoir n'avait aucun effet sur Bella, chaque muscle de mon corps se tendit lorsqu'elle tourna ses yeux vers elle. _Pourquoi je ne peux pas te faire souffrir?_, pensa-t-elle en souriant et en fixant Bella du regard.

« Aurais-tu l'obligeance de cesser », crachai-je.

_Oh, où est ton sens de l'aventure?,_ rit-elle doucement. « Je vérifiais, rien de plus. Je n'ai fait aucun mal, visiblement. » Dans un geste protecteur, je serrai Bella contre moi et Jane soupira.

« Bon, nous n'avons plus guère de travail. Nous n'avons pas l'habitude d'être inutiles. Dommage que nous ayons loupé la bagarre. D'après ce que j'ai compris, il était sûrement intéressant d'y assister. »

Jane était très prudente sur toutes pensées pouvant trahir leur participation. Elle ne savait pas que j'avais appris énormément de chose de la jeune vampire qu'elle était sur le point d'assassiner.

« En effet », dis-je froidement. « Et vous l'avez manqué de peu. Une demi-heure plus tôt, et vous auriez pu accomplir vos desseins. » Je me demandais jusqu'où les Volturi se serait salis les mains s'ils avaient été ici avant le combat. S'ils avaient pu aider l'armée à détruire notre famille sans Alice ou moi en tant que témoin, auraient-ils laissés passer une telle opportunité?

Le regard de Jane lançait des éclairs et elle était terriblement proche de libérer son talent sur moi à nouveau. J'endurerais la douleur en échange d'un aveu si flagrant de culpabilité.

« Oui », dit-elle en reprenant son sang froid. « Parfois, les événements s'arrangent d'une bien triste façon. »

_Ce voyage a été un gâchis. Aro sera très déçu. Ah oui, il reste un petit détail à régler._

Elle regarda une dernière fois Bree, qui savait sans aucun doute que sa vie était finie. Elle me regarda, ayant non seulement compris que j'étais le télépathe à qui elle avait parlé, mais que j'étais le responsable de la disparition de Riley et Victoria. Je n'eus qu'un aperçu, mais je savais qu'ils ne lui avaient apporté rien d'autre que de la douleur et du chagrin et qu'elle était heureuse de savoir qu'ils avaient été détruits. Silencieusement, elle pensa : _merci,_ puis elle ferma les yeux.

« Félix », lui ordonna Jane nonchalamment.

« Un instant! », protestai-je. Au fond, je savais que c'était inutile, mais quelque part, je voulais que Bree sache que j'étais reconnaissant pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait, et que j'allais me battre pour elle jusqu'à la fin. Je me tournai avec espoir vers Carlisle. « Nous pourrions expliquer les règles à cette jeune fille. Elle paraît prête à apprendre. Elle ignorait ce dans qui on l'entrainait. »

« Bien sûr. » Il hocha la tête, les yeux suppliant. « Nous sommes tout disposés à prendre Bree en charge. »

_Quelle naïveté. Si ce n'était pas si absurde, ce serait presque attachant. Aro avait raison. Beaucoup trop de compassion pour son propre bien. Désastreux défaut de caractère._

Je savais qu'il n'y avait pas d'espoir de sauver Bree, mais j'avais accompli ce que je voulais. Elle était touchée, et pour un instant, elle savait que ce n'était pas tous les vampires qui désiraient tuer. Et qu'au moins cette famille estimait sa vie.

« Nous ne tolérons aucune exception », dit Jane et Bree ne broncha même pas. « Et nous ne donnons pas de deuxième chance non plus. Cela nuirait à notre réputation. À propos… » Elle se tourna et sourit angéliquement à Bella tandis que me poings se serrèrent à nouveau. « Caïus sera _ravi_ d'apprendre que tu es toujours humaine, Bella. Cela l'amènera peut-être à te rendre une petite visite. » Jane imaginait beaucoup trop clairement à quelle vitesse Caïus agirait s'il venait et qu'il trouvait Bella humaine.

_Edward, reste calme._ La voix d'avertissement d'Alice m'arrêta dans mon élan et je l'entendis parler pour la première fois à Jane. « La date est déjà fixée. Si ça se trouve, nous vous rendrons une petite visite dans quelques mois. »

Si Jane considérait mes talents comme une nuisance, ceux d'Alice l'a rendait absolument furieuse. Elle aimait l'élément de surprise lorsqu'il s'agissait de l'exercice des pouvoirs des Volturi, et Alice rendait ça quasiment impossible. Elle ne lança même pas un coup d'œil à Alice, haussa nonchalamment les épaule avant de se retourner vers Carlisle.

« Contente de t'avoir revu, Carlisle. Moi qui pensais qu'Aro exagérait. À la prochaine, donc… »

Bree savait que c'était fini. Ses dernières pensées furent pour un dénommé Fred qu'elle considérait comme un ami. Il semblait posséder son propre talent – il semblait avoir la capacité de rester caché. Bree espérait silencieusement qu'un jour nous croiserions sa route. _Soyer sympa avec lui s'il vous plaît,_ demanda-t-elle gentiment.

_Je suis désolé, jeune fille,_ pensa misérablement Carlisle lorsque Jane donna l'ordre.

« Règle-moi ça, Félix. Je veux rentrer. »

« Ne regarde pas », chuchotai-je à Bella. Une partie de moi voulait détourner les yeux aussi, mais mes yeux restèrent fixés dans ceux de Bree. J'essayai de lui envoyer force et bravoure et j'espérais que Félix aurait la décence de faire ça vite. Elle méritait plus que ça.

Avec deux mouvements rapides et seulement un cri aigu de douleur venant de notre amie tombée, c'était fini. Je frottai les épaules de Bella et souhaitai pouvoir la prendre dans mes bras pour l'emmener loin de ce lieu de souffrance et de mort.

« Partons », dit cyniquement Jane lorsque les derniers morceaux de Bree se mirent à brûler. _J'en ai assez. Mais j'ai envie de prendre un rapide repas avant de partir. La violence m'ouvre toujours l'appétit._

Je fermai les yeux et essayai de ne pas penser au groupe d'humains sans méfiance qu'Alice voyait qui ne passerait pas la nuit.

* * *

Et voilà un autre chapitre qui se termine. La fin approche. Plus que deux chapitres. Pas d'épilogue car si vous vous souvenez bien, c'est Jacob qui prend la parole. Bref, je serai triste quand se sera vraiment la fin… Pour en revenir à ce chapitre, ne trouvez-vous pas que la version d'Edward est beaucoup plus triste?

Cette semaine, je me penche sur la traduction du prochain chapitre de Bedroom Confessions.

Bisous xoxo

Miss Lunatik


	38. Chapitre 24 Morale

Bonjour tout le monde. Me revoici pour un nouveau chapitre. L'avant dernier pour être plus précises. Snif… Bon terminé le sentimental et place à la lecture. Bonne lecture!

Merci à : aude 77 – Mariefandetwilight – Miliampere – Regine Berchel – ThinkingOfRobCullen – Clairouille59 – Linou2701 – Imaginaire-de-kiki – Mayawa – Hellene – Bettypoussin – lapiaf8 – chrys63 – lia3011 – nanie15 – Nathalie – Cecile – eliloulou – Izzy80

Regine Berchel : Moi aussi je suis très triste de devoir fermer ce chapitre. J'aime tellement me retrouver dans la tête d'Edward. Il va beaucoup me manquer.

Bettypoussin : Ta review m'a très fait plaisir. Je suis contente que FVG ait fait palpiter ton cœur…

Nanie15 : Je suis contente que vous aimiez ma traduction. Merci.

Nathalie : Oui, FVG est géniale, comme toujours.

Cecile : Pour répondre à ta question, je ne peux faire le tome quatre, car c'est une traduction et ce n'est pas moi qui décide. Pour l'instant, l'auteure n'a pas l'intention de l'écrire, mais elle fera un os sur l'île d'Esmé. Par contre, si ça t'intéresse, elle a écrit la suite de Midnight Sun, qui s'appelle Midnight Sun Continued, que j'ai aussi traduit. Tu pourras trouver cette fic sur mon profil. Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas t'avertir de la publication, car les liens ne sont pas apparus dans ta review. Parfois fanfiction mange les adresses; il faut mettre les points (.) entre parenthèses.

Izzy80 : Oui dommage que ça se termine. Cette traduction me manquera énormément.

Disclamer 1 : Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM.

Disclamer 2 : Ce magnifique POV est écrit par ForksVampireGirl.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 24 – MORALE**

Nous quittâmes la prairie en silence. Ma famille était stupéfaite de constater que les choses s'étaient déroulées aussi paisiblement et Bella tremblait à mes côtés. C'était étrange de penser une telle chose, mais en fait, j'étais très soulagé de réaliser que la prochaine fois que Bella rencontrerait les Volturi, elle serait un vampire. Tout ce que j'espérais, c'était que la bizarrerie qui existait dans sa tête et qui la blindait d'Aro et des pouvoirs de Jane seraient encore de vigueur après sa transformation. Il était probable qu'elle apporte ce trait avec elle, mais je ne pouvais pas en être certain. Nous n'avions jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme elle, alors nous ne savions vraiment pas à quoi nous attendre.

Durant le retour à la maison, Bella ne demanda pas de nouvelles de Jacob, mais aussitôt que je la posai par terre, elle se précipita vers ma voiture, les yeux soucieux. Je savais qu'elle était inquiète et croirait que Jacob allait bien seulement quand elle l'aurait vu elle-même. Avant que j'aie eu la chance de dire quoi que ce soit, Alice fut à mes côtés.

« Charlie est à La Push », dit-elle. « J'ai gardé un œil sur lui pour savoir quand il rentrerait chez lui afin que Bella et moi ne soyons pas trop loin. Puis il a disparu, alors j'ai su qu'il était avec Billy pour jeter un œil sur Jacob. »

« Carlisle veut que j'aille avec lui. Il ne me l'a pas encore demandé – il sait que je ne veux pas laisser Bella – mais je l'ai entendu. »

« Il ne fait pas confiance aux loups? »

« Non, il leur fait entièrement confiance. Mais si les choses avec Jacob devenaient vraiment difficiles, s'il devait être maintenu de force, il ne veut pas que ce soit un des membres de la meute qui le fasse. Ils sont les « frères » de Jacob, et il a peur que leurs émotions prennent le dessus. Il préfère que je sois là pour l'aider puisqu'il sait que je peux être pragmatique. »

« Donc, tu as besoin de moi pour garder un œil sur Bella. »

« Oui. Et qu'elle reste occupée. Je sais qu'elle ne sera pas contente de ne pas venir avec moi, mais c'est nécessaire. Pour le bien de Charlie, nous devons maintenir la façade. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai des activités de filles pour un week-end entier à placer dans quelques heures. »

« Je n'ai pas fini d'en entendre parler. »

Elle me fit un clin d'œil, puis voleta jusqu'à Bella en souriant angéliquement. Je lui lançai un regard d'excuse tandis qu'Alice lui expliqua le plan. Une douzaine d'émotions joua sur son visage avant qu'elle ne commence à secouer violemment la tête.

« Non. Jake à besoin de moi. Je dois aller le voir. Je dois savoir qu'il va bien. »

« Je te promet qu'il va très bien. Carlisle va bien prendre soin de lui. Pour l'instant, la meilleure chose que tu puisses faire, c'est d'attendre qu'il ait terminé. Lorsque Carlisle aura terminé de le soigner, et quand Charlie sera parti, alors tu pourras aller le visiter. S'il te plaît Bella, tu ne peux pas laisser Charlie te voir maintenant. »

Elle hocha la tête à contrecœur et se dirigea vers moi. « Tu appelles à la seconde où Charlie part? »

« Bien sûr. Alice t'y emmène dans la minute. Bella, il ira bien. »

« Je sais. J'ai juste besoin de… »

« Je sais. » J'essayai de lui donner de la force et de la rassurer avec mon baiser, mais je sentais à quel point elle était loin. Rien n'irait bien pour elle jusqu'à ce que jour ridiculement long et épuisant ne prenne fin – et rien ne me ferait sentir bien jusqu'à ce que nous soyons de retour à la maison et que Bella soit dans mes bras.

Durant le trajet, l'esprit de Carlisle était uniquement axé sur la manière de prodiguer les meilleurs soins possible à une espèce qu'il connaissait très peu. Bien sûr, Billy serait autorisé à rester avec Jacob, mais Carlisle pensait qu'il était important que le reste de la meute reste à l'extérieur de la pièce. Même s'il comprenait que Carlisle faisait ce qui était bien pour Jacob, ce ne serait probablement pas facile à regarder, et ce n'était pas dans leur nature de nous faire confiance.

« Bella a très bien géré les choses aujourd'hui. » Je me tournai, surpris que Carlisle ait parlé à voix haute. Au fil des décennies, il avait pris l'habitude de me parler à travers son esprit lorsque nous étions seuls. Je m'attendais à ça, et en fait, je l'appréciais. L'entendre parler à voix haute était troublant et je me demandais s'il essayait de me maintenir à l'extérieur de sa tête.

J'écoutai durant un moment, mais Carlisle rejouait seulement les évènements de la journée. Comme tant de fois auparavant, il regardait Bella avec les yeux d'un père et il était fier de la force qu'elle avait démontrée. Je décidai qu'il avait simplement parlé pour attirer mon attention, alors je me relaxai.

« Oui, comme toujours. Trop bien parfois. »

« Tu ne devrais pas être troublé pas sa facile acceptation. Ça montre juste qu'elle est prête pour la suite. »

« Tu sais ce que je ressens au sujet de son choix. »

« Bien sûr. » Il essaya de cacher le sourire qui commençait à se répandre sur son visage, mais il eut plus de mal à cacher ses pensées. Ou peut-être qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de me les cacher.

Cela n'était pas un secret pour famille que depuis que je savais que Bella serait bientôt l'une d'entre nous, j'étais plus tolérant. Bien que je ne pourrais jamais être pleinement d'accord, en sachant ce que j'avais fait de notre existence, l'attitude insouciante de Bella envers mon monde m'apprenait à me détendre. Je ne pouvais pas nier le soulagement que je ressentais en sachant qu'elle ne serait plus aussi fragile si jamais nous nous retrouvions la cible de vampires sadique comme James et Victoria.

Carlisle semblait s'amuser en me lançant des images de moi souriant, à chaque fois après que Bella ait nonchalamment mentionné à quel point les choses allaient être différentes après sa transformation. Bella était prête; cela ne faisait aucun doute. Plus que prête même. Qu'elle plaisante avec Emmett à propos d'un bras de fer, ou en m'assurant qu'elle ne serait pas mise à l'écart lors du prochain combat de ma famille ne démontrait rien d'autre que de la confiance. Qui étais-je pour lui barrer le chemin quand elle savait avec une telle certitude ce qu'elle voulait?

« Carlisle? » Il me regarda et je me mis à souhaiter qu'il ait vraiment besoin de prêter attention à la route. Cette question serait plus facile à poser s'il ne me regardait pas.

_Edward, tu peux me demander n'importe quoi._ Je souris tandis qu'il reprit son mode normal et silencieux de communication avec moi.

« Je sais. Et je compte sur toi pour être complètement honnête avec moi C'est juste… »

_Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe? Tout c'est si bien passé aujourd'hui._

« Tout excepté pour le meilleur ami de Bella très mal en point pour lequel nous sommes en route. »

_Excepté pour lui_. Il s'arrêta et tourna les yeux vers la route. _Ce n'est pas de ça qu'il est question, n'est pas? Les blessures de Jacob vont guérir._

« Je sais. »

_Es-tu préoccupé du rapport que Bella a avec lui?_

« Non. J'ai accepté qu'il soit une partie de sa vie. J'ai causé ça en partant et je vais simplement rester reconnaissant qu'il ait pu s'occuper d'elle quand je n'ai pas pu. »

_Et bientôt, elle verra par elle-même qu'il ira bien. Elle viendra à La Push aussitôt que Charlie partira, n'est-ce pas?_

Carlisle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être aussi dans le champ. Il me connaissait si bien. Je ne savais pas comment lui dire que j'étais préoccupé par quelque chose de complètement sans rapport avec les évènements d'aujourd'hui.

« Oui. Elle et Jacob ont des choses dont il faut qu'ils… discutent. » Il arqua un sourcil, mais je secouai la tête et soupirai. « Mais ce n'est pas de ça que je veux te parler. Et je pense que ce serait irrespectueux envers Bella de continuer cette conversation. »

_Bien sûr… Alors?_

« Carlisle, j'ai peur de ne pas être capable de la transformer moi-même. Et je lui ai déjà promis que je le ferai. Elle va m'épouser, elle me donne _tout_, et je ne sais pas si je suis assez fort pour tenir ma promesse. »

Les mots se répandirent et je me sentis immédiatement soulagé de les avoir dits à voix haute. Carlisle et moi avions si rarement la chance de parler seuls désormais et depuis que j'avais accepté la demande de Bella, ça avait lourdement pesé dans mon esprit.

_Edward, tu sais que je n'ai jamais rien eu d'autre que de la confiance absolue en ta capacité de garder Bella en toute sécurité. Même au tout début, lorsque tu étais par-dessus-tout effrayé par toi-même. Ce n'est pas différent._

« Je voudrais être aussi sûr que toi. Je n'ai aucune expérience, donc je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre. Je ne peux même pas me tourner vers Alice pour me rassurer parce qu'elle ne peut voir que mes décisions. Et bien sûr, tout ce que je veux, c'est que tout se passe bien. »

_Est-ce seulement la peur de ne pas être en mesure de t'arrêter qui te préoccupe, ou il y a plus?_

« Je ne sais pas comment je suis censé rester là et la regarder souffrir durant trois jours. Comment puis-je être témoin de ça en sachant qu'il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour elle. »

_Exactement comme ça. En sachant qu'il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire. Elle a fait son choix et elle est préparée pour les conséquences. En réalité, le fait d'être aussi préparée est probablement la chose qui rendra ça tolérable pour elle. Oui, elle aura mal, mais durant le processus, elle saura que la douleur l'emmène à la vie qu'elle désire. Aucune de nous n'a eu ça. Aucun de nous ne savait ce qui nous arrivait. Bella sera au courait dès le début que le tourment à un but. Je crois, au plus profond de mon âme, que ça fera une différence._

Il y eut un silence pondéré tandis que j'essayais de croire que la connaissance pourrait faire une différence. Il était difficile d'imaginer que quelque chose puisse réduire l'agonie du feu et faire passer le temps qui semblait interminable plus vite. Pourtant, cet espoir était tout ce que j'avais et j'avais besoin d'y croire.

« Comment as-tu fait? Pour me transformer, ainsi qu'Esmé et les autres? »

_Durant tout le temps que vous avez tous souffert, en particulier toi puisque tu étais le premier, je me suis détesté. Je me suis senti terriblement coupable, comme tu le feras sûrement, mais tu auras quelque chose que je n'ai pas eu. Tu sauras que c'est la vie que Bella désire et lorsque la douleur sera finie, elle sera heureuse. Avec aucun d'entre vous, je n'ai pu être certain de ça. Durant le temps que tu as souffert, je me suis demandé si j'avais fait le bon choix – si sauver ta vie en te damnant à cette existence était vraiment de la bonté. Toi, tu ne te poseras jamais cette question car tu auras donné à Bella exactement ce qu'elle veut. Ça, mon fils, te donnera toute la force dont tu as besoin._

Sur ce, nous arrivâmes dans l'allée de Billy. Nous entendîmes déjà les cris de souffrances de Jacob. Heureusement, c'était des cris humains et non des hurlements, donc nous savions qu'il s'était retransformé. Je ne savais pas comment Billy était parvenu à garder Charlie dans l'ignorance lorsque Jacob était encore sous sa forme de loup quand ils étaient tous rentrés.

« Eh bien, en parlant du loup », murmura Charlie lorsque nous entrâmes dans la pièce. Je suppose qu'il parlait de Carlisle puisque je ne voyais pas pourquoi ils auraient parlé de moi.

« Je vous remercie d'être venu », dit Billy lorsqu'il vit Carlisle. Quand il me jeta un coup d'œil, j'entendis une brève étincelle d'irritation dû à ma présence, mais elle passa rapidement, dépassée par la profonde gratitude qu'il ressentait envers Carlisle car il avait accepté d'aider. Aucun membre de la meute n'était qualifié pour soigner ce genre de blessure, et il était évident qu'il ne pouvait pas aller voir un médecin humain.

« Charlie, peux-tu aller me chercher de l'eau s'il te plaît? », demanda Billy.

« Ouais, pas de problème. Es-tu certain de ne pas vouloir quelque chose de plus fort? » Il essaya de sourire, mais tout le monde savais qu'il n'y avait rien à faire pour faciliter les choses à Billy. Son fils souffrait et il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire pour qu'il se sente mieux.

« Non, juste de l'eau. » Charlie disparut et Carlisle parla doucement.

« Je ferai ce que je peux avec mes connaissances limitées. En raison de sa guérison accélérée, je pense que la meilleure chose que je peux faire pour lui, c'est de le soigner rapidement. Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose que je dois savoir et qui ne peux pas être dit devant Charlie? »

« Je sais que la température du corps de Jake va rapidement brûler les analgésique, mais il serait apprécié si vous pouviez lui donner quelque chose qui l'empêcherait d'avoir mal. »

« Je peux supporter, les mecs », dit Jacob d'une voix à peine audible.

Carlisle secoua la tête et sourit à Billy. « Ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai assez de morphine pour diminuer la douleur de façon significative. »

« Merci encore. Vous nous montrez une grande gentillesse en venant ici. »

« Non. C'est vous et votre famille qui s'est montrés d'une grande gentillesse en combattant dans une guerre qui n'était pas la vôtre. Ma propre famille ne serait pas toute avec moi aujourd'hui si ce n'était pas de votre aide. Nous vous en serons toujours reconnaissants. » Billy hocha la tête tandis que Charlie revint dans la pièce.

« Nous y voilà », dit-il à Billy en lui remettant l'eau. Carlisle et Billy échangèrent un coup d'œil, reconnaissant silencieusement que leur conversation ouverte venait de prendre fin. Carlisle s'agenouilla à côté de Jacob et plaça une main fraîche sur son front.

« Je vais commencer par te donner de la morphine », dit-il en plaçant une IV. Pour toute réponse, Jacob grogna. « Ton père et Charlie vont rester avec toi. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu iras bien. »

« Si tu le dis », marmonna-t-il en tressaillant.

« Je vais essayer d'évaluer l'étendue de tes blessures. Je serai le plus doux possible, mais il faut que je le fasse rapidement. Je veux remettre en place tes os tout de suite. »

Jacob hocha faiblement la tête puis ferma fermement les yeux contre la douleur à venir. Carlisle était consciencieux et j'étais certain que sa peau froide contribuait à atténuer légèrement la douleur, mais il était clair que Jacob souffrait. Carlisle l'examina et essaya de comprendre les os qui s'étaient mal ressoudés et qui devaient être brisés à nouveau. Lorsqu'il eut fini, Jacob se força à ouvrir les yeux.

« Quelles sont les nouvelles, doc? », demanda-t-il en trouvant la force de faire un demi sourire.

« Ce sera… désagréable. Mais tu n'auras pas de blessure permanente. Je dois briser des os à plusieurs endroits et je vais ensuite y placer des attelles. »

Je commençai à entendre l'esprit de Charlie s'activer. Il se demandait pourquoi une telle chose était nécessaire. Je lançai un coup d'œil d'avertissement à Carlisle.

« Certaines de tes fractures ne sont pas aussi propres que je le voudrais, et si tu me permets de les briser, ils guériront plus vite. »

« Fait ce que tu as à faire. »

« Est-ce que c'est correcte si Edward m'assiste? Il faut que tu restes immobile et il pourra t'aider à rester dans la bonne position. Cela permettra de minimiser la douleur. »

« J'en doute », grommela-t-il, mais il accepta à contrecœur.

Carlisle hocha la tête, puis il se tourna vers Billy et Charlie. « Vous n'avez pas à regarder ça. » Personne ne dit un mot, mais nous savions tous que Billy allait rester à côté de Jacob parce que c'était ce que les pères faisaient. Et Charlie allait rester à côté de Billy parce que c'était ce que les meilleurs amis faisaient. En considérant la diversité des espèces dans la pièce, c'était un moment très humain.

J'observai la douleur sur le visage de Carlisle tandis qu'il fit ce qu'il faillait faire. Jacob cria de douleur et je fus heureux que Bella ne nous ait pas accompagnée. En dehors de la chaîne de profanation qui sortit en cascade de sa bouche, je ne pouvais supporter l'idée de Bella le voyant souffrir comme ça. Même moi, je trouvais ça difficile à regarder. J'écoutais toutes ses pensées protester en criant, mais en dessous de tout ça, j'entendais aussi qu'il comprenait que c'était pour son bien.

Plusieurs fois, je vis Charlie tressaillir à côté de Billy, et il demanda s'il ne serait pas préférable d'emmener Jacob à l'hôpital.

« Non », dit Billy trop rapidement. « Je veux dire, je crois vraiment que c'est mieux qu'il reste à la maison. Une fois que tout sera en place, je ne veux pas avoir à le déplacer. De plus, il dormira mieux ici. »

« Billy a raison », appuya Carlisle calmement. Charlie croisa les bras sur son torse et murmura dans sa barbe, mais abandonna.

Heureusement, il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps avant que la combinaison de la douleur, de l'effort et de la morphine fasse tomber Jacob dans l'inconscience. Dès que Carlisle sentit son corps se détendre, il termina rapidement de briser les os pour les remettre en place. Quand tout fut terminé, je sentis ma posture se détendre et poussai un soupir de soulagement. Quelle que soit l'animosité que je ressentais envers Jacob, personne ne devrait avoir à passer par là, et tout ça parce qu'il avait voulu protéger un membre de la meute.

« Il dort très profondément, ce qui facilitera le processus de guérison. Lorsqu'il se réveillera, rappelez-lui de bouger le moins possible », dit Carlisle en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Billy. Je fus stupéfait de voir Billy tapoter deux fois cette dernière.

« Merci pour tout. Je ne sais pas ce que nous aurions fait sans vous. »

« Je suis heureux d'aider. »

« Charlie », dit Billy en se tournant vers lui. « Je te remercie d'être resté, mais je pense que maintenant, j'ai besoin d'être seul avec mon garçon. »

« Bien sûr. Tu m'appelles si quelque chose change, d'accord? »

_Edward, tu devrais appeler Alice pour lui dire d'emmener Bella ici. Je suis certain que Charlie s'attend à ce qu'elle rentre bientôt chez elle._

Je quittai silencieusement la pièce bien que l'attention ne soit pas sur moi. Je me demandais même si Charlie se souvenait que j'étais là. Il avait tellement été concentré sur Jacob, et sur comment Billy gérait tout ça. Il observait Jacob comme si c'était son propre enfant qui souffrait et je me souvins encore de la profondeur de son amitié avec Billy. C'était bien qu'il ait quelqu'un de si proche car sa fille était sur le point de disparaître de sa vie. Je ressentis une vague de culpabilité à l'idée de la lui prendre, mais je me forçai à me rappeler que ce n'était pas mon choix. Comme Carlisle l'avait dit plus tôt, tout ce que je faisais, c'était de donner à Bella la vie qu'elle voulait

Le téléphone sonna une fois et Alice répondit en bougonnant. « Nous arrivons. Honnêtement, j'espère qu'elle ne sera pas aussi agitée une fois vampire car elle brisera tout dans la maison. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel en même temps que la ligne fut coupée et commençai à compter les secondes jusqu'à l'arrivée de Bella. Je faisais les cent pas, en attendant que Charlie parte, et lorsqu'Alice arriva moins de cinq minutes plus tard, je lui fis signe de garer la voiture derrière la maison. L'inquiétude était écrite partout sur le visage de Bella comme elle sortit de la voiture. Ses bras étaient croisés sur sa poitrine tandis qu'elle attendait anxieusement d'être autorisée à entrer.

« Charlie ramasse ses affaires maintenant », dis-je en écoutant les bavardages en provenance de la maison. « Maintenant qu'il est certain que Billy va bien, il veut être là quant tu rentreras. Il sait que tu seras bouleversée. »

« Comment va Jake? »

« Il va bien. Ça a été difficile, mais il guérit déjà rapidement. Carlisle lui a donné beaucoup de morphine et il a été endormi durant la plus grande partie du processus. Il est toujours inconscient, alors il ne sera pas en mesure de te le dire lui-même, mais je t'assure qu'il sera comme avant très bientôt. »

Elle hocha la tête, mais je savais qu'il y croirait que quand elle le verrait de ses propres yeux. À l'instant où Charlie partit, Bella piqua un sprint jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, rasant tomber en cours de route. Je lui pris la main, déterminé à ne pas la laisser se blesser dans sa hâte, mais jusqu'à ce qu'elle resserre son étreinte, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'elle tremblait. Elle ne me lâcha pas lorsque nous traversâmes la maison et je fus surpris de constater que pas un seul membre de la meute n'avait une pensée désagréable envers moi. Ils étaient tous reconnaissant envers Carlisle pour l'aide qu'il avait apporté à leur frère blessé. Et pour l'instant, cela semblait me donner une certaine immunité contre leur haine naturelle.

Billy et Carlisle parlaient calmement dans le salon et lorsque Billy rencontra le regard de Bella, elle lui sourit avec bienveillance et il hocha la tête. Elle fit un signe en direction de la chambre de Jacob. « Merci », dit-elle suivie d'un petit silence. « Je suis tellement désolée. »

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle haleta. Jacob avait d'innombrable bandages et d'attelles et il avait une pellicule de sueur qui couvrait son visage. Sa respiration était très faible, mais constante, et les yeux de Bella se remplirent de larmes tandis qu'elle se dirigea vers lui. Elle n'avait toujours pas lâché ma main et je me demandais si elle la tiendrait toujours si Jacob avait été réveillé. Je savais à quel point elle était tourmentée à l'idée de lui faire plus de mal – à l'idée de nous faire plus de mal.

« Es-tu sûr qu'il va bien? », demanda-t-elle faiblement.

« Je t'assure que ses blessures paraissent bien pire qu'elles le sont réellement. Carlisle croit qu'il sera comme neuf dans quelques semaines si ce n'est pas dans quelques jours. Souviens-toi comme il guérit rapidement. »

« C'est ma faute. » Je commençai à secouai la tête, mais elle m'arrêta. « Ça l'est. Tout ça l'est. Les nouveaux nés, le combat, les blessures. »

« Il faut que tu arrêtes de penser comme ça. »

« Il est blessé à cause de moi. » À cet instant, je pus le voir sur son visage. Je me sentis stupide de ne pas l'avoir compris plus tôt. Son inquiétude pour Jacob allait bien au-delà de ses blessures. Elle avait peur qu'il soit dévasté lorsqu'il apprendrait que ce qu'ils avaient partagé sur la montagne n'avait rien changé. Elle allait toujours m'épouser. Elle allait toujours rejoindre ma famille.

Elle allait toujours se laisser transformer en quelque chose qu'il détestait.

Je dus me retenir de lui demander encore une fois si elle était certaine de vouloir cette vie avec moi. Je connaissais sa réponse et je savais qu'elle serait uniquement énervée de devoir dire les mots à nouveau, particulièrement en présence de Jacob. Elle avait fait son choix et maintenant, elle essayait tout simplement de concilier les conséquences de ce dernier.

« Edward, tu crois que je suis une horrible personne? »

« Non, je pense que tu es la personne la plus merveilleuse que j'ai jamais rencontrée. »

« Penserais-tu la même chose, si je te laisserais après tout ce temps et que je choisissais quelqu'un d'autre que toi? »

« Non, je ne t'aimerais pas moins, si tu décidais de passer ta vie avec Jacob. »

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et je voyais bien qu'elle essayait de ne pas laisser ses larmes couler. Elle fit plusieurs pas hésitants vers Jacob, me laissant seul à côté d'elle.

« Je suis désolée, Jake. J'ai tout gâché. » Elle plaça la main qui ne tenait pas la mienne sur sa joue, et sa respiration à lui s'accéléra durant quelques secondes. Je me concentrai sur son esprit pour essayer de savoir s'il savait qu'elle était là. Ses pensées étaient dispersées – flux rapide et incohérent de conscience qui indiquait qu'il rêvait.

Toutes ses pensées étaient dirigées vers Bella. Il rejouait leur baiser et la réaction de cette dernière. Il imaginait ce que j'avais dit lorsqu'elle m'avait avoué ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Il était en conflit; une partie de lui espérait que j'étais furieux et l'autre que je n'avais pas été trop dur avec elle. Il l'aimait vraiment, on ne pouvait pas le nier.

Me sentant plus intrusif qu'à la normal, j'essayai de bloquer ses rêves en me concentrant sur Alice. Puisqu'elle n'avait aucunes envies d'être dans une maison de loup garou, elle attendait à l'extérieur et je l'entendais s'inquiéter de plus en plus. Ce qui commença par un rappel fait dans le calme que le temps pressait dégénéra rapidement, et elle finit par me crier presque dessus pour que Bella se dépêche. Cependant, en regardant son visage inquiet, je n'arrivais pas à me résoudre à lui demander de partir. Finalement, mon cellulaire sonna.

« Donne lui quelques minutes de plus, Alice », murmurai-je.

« Elle n'a pas quelque minute. Elle voulait voir qu'il allait bien, maintenant, elle l'a vu. »

« J'ai écouté Charlie lorsqu'il est parti. Je ne l'ai pas entendu clairement, mais je peux dire qu'il n'allait pas directement chez lui. Il s'est arrêté au poste de police pour vérifier quelque chose avant. »

« Parfait. Cela me donnera assez de temps pour rendre Bella présentable. »

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Bella, qui regardait toujours tristement Jacob, et réalisai pour la première fois qu'elle n'était pas en état de rentrer chez elle. Ses cheveux étaient en désordre, ses vêtements étaient sales et déchirés. Elle était censée être de retour d'une journée de shopping et d'une soirée avec Alice, pas d'un week-end dans les bois. Elle avait besoin, au moins, d'une douche et de nouveaux vêtements.

« Bella », murmurai-je en fermant le téléphone. « Je suis désolé, mais nous allons devoir partir bientôt. »

« Mais je viens d'arriver. »

« Je sais. Mais ton père sera chez toi très bientôt et il faut que tu te nettoies d'abord. »

Elle ne détacha pas ses yeux de Jacob tandis qu'elle leva le bras pour passer sa main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. « Oh », souffla-t-elle.

« Tu pourras revenir après avoir parlé avec Charlie. Je suis certain qu'il ne s'attend pas à moins. Il te suffit d'y aller pour quelques minutes, peut-être manger quelque chose. Tu dois être affamée. Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pris soin de toi comme je l'aurais dû. »

Elle rit une fois, d'un rire presque hystérique, et se tourna vers moi avec la plus étrange des expressions. « Tu n'as pas pris soin de moi? », répéta-t-elle. « Que penses-tu avoir fait exactement ces deux derniers jours? »

« Tu sais ce que je veux dire. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Bientôt, j'attraperai des pumas avec toi. Tu n'auras plus à te soucier des mes ridicules besoins d'humaine. »

Elle se retourna vers Jacob. Ses yeux étaient loin d'être aussi brillants qu'à l'habitude lorsqu'elle parlait de sa nouvelle vie. Je lui serrai légèrement la main.

« Il va me détester à jamais après ça. » Sa voix se brisa et je vis ses yeux se remplirent de larmes à nouveau.

« Il ne te détestera pas… Il détestera ce que tu seras. C'est dans sa nature. »

« Ça ne rend pas les choses plus facile. »

« Eh bien, ça ne sera peut-être pas toujours comme ça. Après tout, nous nous sommes battus aux côtés des loups aujourd'hui contre un ennemi commun. Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer ça. Peut-être qu'un jour nous nous allierons une fois de plus. »

Elle se tourna vers moi. Maintenant, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, et elle secoua la tête. « Je sais ce que tu essayes de faire, et je t'aime tellement pour ça. Mais tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai. Tout sera différent quant tu m'auras transformée. Tu vas rompre le traité. Quel espoir avons-nous de vivre paisiblement avec les loups après ça? »

Je ne savais pas si c'était à cause de la vérité absolue de ses mots, ou à la manière qu'elle avait de parler comme si elle était déjà l'une d'entre nous, mais je ressentis une foule d'émotions. J'en eus le souffle coupé et je savais qu'il n'y avait rien de plus à dire. Quelque part, la finalité du moment était assez pour convaincre Bella qu'il était temps de partir. Elle me regarda avec une expression douloureuse.

« Resterais-tu avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille? »

Je ne comprenais pas sa requête, mais je ne voyais aucune raison de ne pas lui accorder. « Si c'est ce que tu veux. »

« Je suis désolée. Je sais que c'est ridicule, mais Alice ne peut pas le voir et je ne veux pas déranger Carlisle. Il a déjà tant fait pour lui. J'ai juste besoin de savoir que si quelque chose change, tu me le feras savoir. »

« Bien sûr. »

Pour la première fois, elle lâcha ma main depuis que nous étions arrivés, et ferma le petit espace entre elle et Jacob. Elle lui embrassa le front et ferma les yeux en s'excusant encore pour des choses qui n'étaient pas de sa faute. Lorsqu'elle me fit face à nouveau, à mon grand soulagement, son expression était plus pacifique. Elle partit sans un mot de plus, et j'attendis. Je savais que Carlisle allait venir dans peu de temps pour savoir pourquoi je n'étais pas avec Bella.

Une minute plus tard, j'entendis ses pas silencieux derrière moi. _Tu ne vas pas avec elle?_

« Alice va la ramener chez elle et l'aider à se préparer. Elle reviendra aussitôt qu'elle aura parlé à Charlie. »

Je voulais en dire plus, mais je ne savais pas comment. Je ne savais pas comment faire comprendre à Carlisle, surtout après m'avoir tant obstiné à ne pas laisser Bella seule, qu'après tout ce que nous venions de traverser, je choisissais de rester dans une maison remplie d'ennemis plutôt que d'être avec ma fiancée.

Pas prêt à regarder Carlisle, je laissai mon regard fixé sur Jacob – qui aimait ma Bella de tout son cœur, qui me détestait moi et ma famille pour l'emmener loin de lui et de la vie qu'ils auraient pu avoir ensemble. Je sentis la main de Carlisle sur mon épaule tandis qu'il s'efforçait de comprendre.

_Edward, pourquoi es-tu ici?_

« Elle m'a demandé de rester. »

Je ne le vis pas sourire, mais je pouvais l'entendre dans mes pensées.

_C'est toujours une agréable surprise pour moi d'apprendre quelque chose de nouveau sur la nature de l'amour._

Je ris sous cape à l'idée d'apprendre quelque chose à Carlisle.

_Veux-tu que je reste?_, demanda-t-il.

« Si tu veux. Je suppose que l'atmosphère est un peu tendue là-bas. »

_Pas particulièrement. Les loups sont reconnaissants de notre aide, ce qui semble momentanément l'avoir emporté sur leur dédain pour nous. En plus, Billy a précisé que si l'un d'entre eux est tout sauf gentil avec moi, il ne sera plus le bienvenu dans sa maison._

« C'est assez remarquable. »

_La peur et la gratitude font faire d'étranges choses aux gens. Mais tu as déjà compris ça, non?_

Je ris à nouveau. Carlisle me connaissait si bien. « Je me plais à penser que même si je n'étais pas aussi redevable envers Jacob, je le tolérerais. Il est important pour Bella, alors je ne l'écarterais pas de sa vie. »

_Cependant, tout ça sera bientôt fini, n'est pas? Je ne peux pas imaginer qu'il voudra avoir à faire à elle après sa transformation._

« Bien sûr. » Il entendit la tristesse dans ma voix, et évidemment, ce n'était pas parce que j'étais désolé d'être débarrassé de Jacob. Être tolérant ne signifiait pas que je n'attendais pas avec impatience le jour où il serait hors de nos vies.

_Tu sais que Bella est prête pour ça. Elle t'a choisi, complètement et sans crainte. Elle est consciente de toutes les choses qu'elle abandonne. _

« Être consciente qu'elle va perdre des êtres chers, et ressentir cette perte sont deux choses très différentes. »

_Donne-lui du temps. Tu sais à quelle vitesse les souvenirs humains s'estompent._

« Mais est-ce mal que j'essaie de la protéger d'autre souffrances? »

_Bien sûr que non. Tant que tu comprends que tu ne seras pas en mesure de la protéger de tout. Il y a des choses – des gens – qui lui manqueront. Mais elle t'aura, ainsi que notre famille. Bientôt, Jacob ne sera plus qu'un lointain souvenir humain, un qui s'estompera comme tant d'autres. Quand tu réaliseras cela, je crois que tu seras vraiment prêt à accueillir Bella dans cette vie qui est la nôtre, et tu trouveras la force dont tu as besoin pour l'y emmener toi-même._

Sans un autre mot, Carlisle me laissa avec mes pensées. Je l'entendais faiblement parler de nouveau avec Billy, mais je ne pris pas la peine d'essayer d'écouter ce qu'ils disaient. Mon esprit était ailleurs – sur Bella, sur ce qu'elle était prête à abandonner pour moi et sur la meilleure façon de se préparer à la tâche monumentale qui m'attendait.

* * *

Voilà. Wow. L'auteure est vraiment extraordinaire. Je n'en reviens pas de ce qu'elle est capable de faire. Comme vous l'aurez sûrement compris, ce chapitre est complet. Je vous retrouve sur le dernier aussitôt que notre auteure adorée le publie.

Je vous embrasse.

Miss Lunatik


	39. Chapitre 25 Besoins

**Note de ForksVampireGirl** : Un énorme bonjour à tous mes merveilleux lecteurs ainsi qu'un grand merci. Je vous remercie de votre lecture et pour m'avoir suivi durant ce parcourt fantastique. Merci pour vos reviews et vos gentilles paroles, ainsi que pour votre patience, en particulier pour ce chapitre. Je l'ai commencé et arrêté à maintes reprises, mais je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à trouver le bon rythme. Je pense que peut-être je n'étais pas prête à mettre un point final à ce voyage. *Soupir* Mais toute bonne chose doit avoir une fin, et j'espère vraiment que vous apprécierez ce dernier chapitre d'Edward's Eclipse.

Si ce n'est pas déjà fait, s'il vous plaît, ajouter mon nom à votre liste d'alerte auteur afin que nous puissions rester en contact. J'ai reçu beaucoup de demande pour faire le pov d'Edward de Breaking Dawn, et même si en ce moment cela me semble une tâche très ardue, je prévois écrire (au moins) quelques one-shots. Après tout, j'ai déjà promis d'en écrire un sur l'île d'Esmé. ;-) Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela me prendra; je travail encore à la rédaction de mon propre roman, mais comme vous le savez tous, j'adore me plonger dans l'esprit d'Edward, et je doute d'être en mesure de rester éloigner longtemps.

**Note de Miss Lunatik** : Bonne nouvelle, hein? En passant, j'ai déjà l'autorisation pour faire la traduction, alors aussitôt qu'elle publie, je serais prête à traduire, parce que comme elle, j'ai du mal à rester loin de l'esprit d'Edward…

Merci à : Mariefandetwilight – Liki0da – caro30 – Linou2701 – diana – Miliampère – Clairouille59 – lena-lna933- – aude77 – lia3011 – lapiaf8 – Hellene – Imaginaire-de-kiki – bettypoussin – Dame-Laune – laurence 83 – Leyla30028 – chrys63 – Nathalie – Marietounette – caroupouet – Alice – luna

**Laurence 83** : Je te remercie pour ta review. Je suis bien contente de savoir que tu aimes mes traductions. Pour ta suggestion, j'ai essayé de chercher Sombrelune Another dans le moteur de recherche de fanfiction et il ne trouve rien. Es-tu certaine que c'est bien ça le titre car j'aimerais bien aller jeter un coup d'œil à cette fic. Merci de bien vouloir confirmer le titre exact. À bientôt.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 25 – BESOINS**

Je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps avant que Jacob se réveille, et lorsque ses yeux s'ouvrirent, il était clair que j'étais la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à voir. Nous ne prîmes pas la peine de s'échanger de politesses, et il était encore beaucoup trop médicamenté pour essayer de demander pourquoi je n'étais pas parti. J'allais me diriger vers la porte quand Carlisle entra et me regarda significativement. Il voyait à quel point je voulais partir, même si j'étais toujours déterminé à respecter la promesse que j'avais faite à Bella.

_Elle t'a seulement demandé de rester jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille, non?_ Je hochai la tête à contrecœur. _Je vais l'examiner avant de partir. Tu as accompli plus que ton devoir._

Je quittai la pièce en silence, mais en m'éloignant, je me demandai si je devais rester jusqu'à ce que Bella arrive ou non. Heureusement, même si Alice ne pouvait pas voir mes décisions puisque j'étais parmi les loups, elle avait tout de même un timing parfait. Le téléphone sonna et je sortis pour y répondre.

« Bella a tout simplement disparue, donc elle doit être en route. Arrives-tu bientôt à la maison? »

« Ne penses-tu pas que je devrais l'attendre? »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu devrais en faire plus que ce que tu as déjà fait. De plus, Bella veut probablement parler à Jacob seule. Après tout, ça pourrait être sa dernière chance de lui dire au revoir. »

Je ne savais pas exactement ce qu'Alice avait vu, mais il y avait une urgence dans sa voix que je reconnus – elle savait quelque chose et c'était important.

« Je serai à la maison dans quelques minutes », lui dis-je en commençant à courir. Les arbres défilèrent, flous, et j'eus à peine posé le pied sur le porche que j'entendis les pensées excitées d'Alice. Elle trépignait en faisant des plans et en coordonnant, et cela me pris un moment à réaliser de quoi toute cette frénétique énergie retournait.

Elle planifiait notre mariage à Bella et moi.

J'entrai rapidement à l'intérieur, les yeux écarquillés, en la regardant courir à travers la maison. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe? », demandai-je trop confus pour ressentir de l'espoir ou de l'excitation.

_Tout n'est pas réglé, d'accord? La date n'est pas encore claire._

Mais comme elle disait ça, je pus tout voir. Alice avait vu Bella m'épouser, et cela allait arriver très bientôt. Et en plus d'arriver très bientôt, Bella avait apparemment décidé de renoncer à toute planification et de céder cette partie à Alice, qui était trop heureuse de ça.

« Je ne comprends pas Alice. Elle était si inquiète pour Jacob. D'où est-ce que ça vient? »

_Je n'ai aucune idée d'où vient cette décision, mais en plein milieu de notre après midi ensemble, après notre retour de La Push, j'aurais jurée qu'elle pensait à Jacob, et c'est là que l'image de votre mariage est devenue aussi claire que du cristal. Je n'ai jamais vu son avenir avec une telle clarté. Je peux seulement supposer que ça signifie qu'elle a complètement accepté l'idée. Elle veut vraiment ça, donc elle le voit plus clairement. Elle était encore vêtue de la robe que j'ai fait faire pour elle. C'est comme ça que j'ai su qu'elle avait décidé de me laisser prendre en charge la planification du mariage._

« Mais ça n'a aucun sens. Tu ne l'as pas vu avec Jacob comme moi je l'ai vu. Tu n'as pas vu comment elle le regardait. Comment son avenir avec moi pourrait-il être certain? »

_Je ne sais pas. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es si inquiet au sujet des détails. Je pensais que tu serais excité._

« Bien sûr que je suis excité. Je souhaite juste comprendre la décision. Je veux juste être sûr qu'elle ne précipite pas les choses parce qu'elle a peur de changer d'avis. Peur de souhaiter d'avoir choisir différemment. »

Alice s'arrêta dans son élan et se dirigea silencieusement vers moi. Elle prit ma main et me regarda dans les yeux, parlant à voix haute pour s'assurer que je comprenne à quel point elle était sérieuse.

« Bella _te_ veut, Edward. Elle est décidée. Elle veut t'épouser; elle veut passer l'éternité avec toi. Il est temps d'arrêter d'essayer de comprendre ses décisions et de tout simplement commencer à les accepter. Le seul à se tenir dans la route de votre avenir ensemble, l'avenir que vous avez désespérément toujours voulu, et depuis si longtemps, c'est toi. » Puis, un petit sourire narquois étira le coin de sa bouche. « Maintenant, arrête d'être aussi déprimant et laisse-moi revenir à la planification de ton mariage. »

Elle disparut si rapidement que j'eus de la difficulté à la distinguer et me laissa confus. Cependant, lentement, le doute se transforma en espoir, et l'espoir en exaltation. Bien sûr, Bella avait déjà accepté de m'épouser, mais je pense qu'une partie de moi s'attendait encore qu'elle suggère un voyage secret à Las Vegas et un mariage dont personne ne serait au courant. L'idée qu'elle veuille une cérémonie – une qu'Alice aurait organisée, pas moins – me remplit de joie. Peut-être que ce que nous avions traversé ces derniers jours lui avait finalement fait comprendre à quel point c'était important de lier nos vies de toutes les manières possibles et que ce serait agréable de partager cette occasion si spéciale avec les amis et la famille.

Ou peut-être qu'elle essayait juste faire plaisir à tout le monde encore une fois.

Le demander à Alice n'était pas une bonne idée parce qu'elle voyait juste le résultat des décisions de Bella, pas les motifs derrière elles. Malheureusement, même demander à Bella ne me donnerait qu'un bref aperçu. Lorsqu'elle essayait de rendre les autres heureux, elle pouvait très bien se mettre un merveilleux sourire sur le visage et convaincre ceux qui la connaissaient le mieux.

« Euh, Edward…? »

Alice parla à voix haute encore une fois avec une voix douce en arrière de moi. Je fus surpris de ne pas l'avoir entendu approcher. Elle me regardait comme si j'avais raté quelque chose, alors j'écoutai rapidement son esprit, et je fus horrifié de voir Bella, seule dans sa camionnette, pleurer de manière incontrôlable.

« Qu'est-il arrivé? », criai-je.

_Je ne sais pas. C'est la première vision que j'ai d'elle, alors elle doit venir de quitter La Push._

« S'il lui a fait du mal… »

_De ce que j'ai entendu, Jacob n'est pas en état pour faire du mal à quelqu'un._

Entendre Alice prendre la défense de Jacob me fit sortir de ma rage et je forçai mes pensée à s'éclaircir. « Ça ne servirait probablement pas à grand-chose de monter dans la camionnette de Bella en hurlant des menaces à l'encontre de Jacob. »

_Probablement pas. Honnêtement, je pense qu'elle a seulement besoin de faire sortir tout ça de son système. Elle a fermé un chapitre de sa vie et il est normal qu'elle pleure._ J'arquai un sourcil, interrogateur. _Brièvement_, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire satisfait.

Je me précipitai vers la porte en m'arrêtant juste assez longtemps pour qu'Alice réponde à ma question muette. _Ça ne change rien. Elle est aussi certaine de votre avenir ensemble, le mariage et tout._

Sur ce, je fus à l'extérieur et me dirigeai rapidement le long de l'autoroute. Je ne pouvais pas dire avec la vision d'Alice jusqu'où Bella avait conduit avant de succomber à son chagrin, mais j'espérais qu'elle avait dépassé la frontière. Pas que je n'avais pas passé beaucoup de temps sur le territoire des loups récemment, mais franchir la ligne sans avoir reçu l'autorisation était une chose très différente. Lorsque je repérai la camionnette de Bella sur le côté de la route à plus d'un mile de la frontière, je poussai un soupir de soulagement. Au moment où je vis ses yeux rouges et son visage baigné de larmes, je sus que j'aurais pris la chance, même si elle ne l'avait pas traversée.

J'ouvris la portière aussi silencieusement que la camionnette rouillée me le permit et la pris dans mes bras. Elle pleura encore plus fort comme je la tenais, et plus le temps passait, plus je m'inquiétais. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté tandis que j'attendais que ses larmes se calment et j'essayais d'arrêter mon esprit de spéculer sur ce qui lui avait causé ce chagrin. Je n'étais toujours pas certain de ce que Bella avait dit à Jacob, mais Alice, aveugle comme elle l'était avec les loups, semblait sûre que c'était un genre d'au revoir. Jacob avait-il dit quelque chose de blessant à Bella quand elle avait essayé de lui donner l'honnêteté? Ou sentait-elle simplement les répercussions de la décision qu'elle avait prise de se laisser métamorphoser en un ennemi pour son ami le plus cher?

Je caressai les cheveux de Bella et lui murmurai des mots réconfortant à l'oreille, mais sincèrement, je savais qu'il n'y avait rien que je pouvais faire pour elle. Elle était si désemparée – elle tremblait et elle pleurait – et j'étais totalement impuissant. Le premier mot que je reconnus au milieu des sanglots fut « Charlie ». Je connaissais assez bien Bella pour savoir qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il la réconforte. Elle avait seulement peur qu'il s'inquiète si elle restait partie trop longtemps.

« Es-tu prête à rentrer chez toi? », demandai-je en me demandant comment elle planifiait prendre sur assez longtemps pour tromper Charlie. Le trajet était court pour rentrer chez elle.

« Charlie… va s'inquiéter. Ne peut pas me voir comme ça… », commença-t-elle à expliquer, mais elle repartit dans une crise de sanglots. « Désolée », s'étouffa-t-elle tandis que je l'a serrai encore plus.

« Ça va. Pour l'instant, nous pouvons rester ici. »

« Non… Charlie. Je dois rentrer. »

Elle n'était pas du tout cohérente, mais je compris à quel point elle voulait remplir ses obligations. Nous avions passé la journée entière à ruser pour le bien de Charlie, et elle savait que maintenant était tout aussi important que lorsqu'Alice avait inventé un alibi pour qu'elle puisse être avec nous lors de la bataille. Maintenant, c'était une bataille différente qui faisait rage à l'intérieur de Bella et c'était une torture de la regarder traverser ça.

À travers sa peine, je l'entendis murmurer le nom de Charlie quelque fois encore. « Tu te sens vraiment prête à rentrer chez toi? », lui demandai-je. J'étais certain que Bella n'avait pas l'intention que Charlie voit son bouleversement, mais je n'étais pas entièrement convaincu qu'elle puisse se reprendre durant le peu de temps qu'il nous faudrait pour retourner à Forks.

« Tôt ou tard… je ne serai pas… je dois… mais il… » La pensée qu'elle essayait d'exprimer lui causa un autre flot de larmes. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, lorsqu'elle retrouva un semblant de contrôle sur ses émotions, elle ajouta : « Pas prêt de s'arrêter. Dois rentrer à la maison. » Silencieusement, ma poigne se serra autour de son épaule et j'appuyai en hésitant sur l'accélérateur.

L'air était lourd dans la voiture; le poids du désarroi de Bella et ma complète incapacité à l'aider pesait sur nous deux. Il n'y avait rien que je puisse dire ou faire qui rendrait les choses plus faciles pour elle, et bien qu'elle sache que c'était une torture pour moi à regarder, elle ne semblait pas être en mesure de contrôler sa montée d'émotion.

Tandis que le temps passait, j'écoutai sa respiration se stabiliser et ses sanglots s'adoucirent. J'aurais aimé croire que le pire était passé, mais je savais qu'elle levait seulement un masque pour Charlie.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes en face de chez elle, je l'a lâchai juste assez longtemps pour rapidement faire le tour de la camionnette et ouvrir sa portière. Elle ne me fit pas son sourire habituel pour le geste, ou même un serrement de main lorsque je pris la sienne pour l'aider à sortir. Son front était plissé dans une féroce concentration, luttant pour s'accrocher à un certain contrôle pour passer devant Charlie.

« Attends-moi là-haut », dit-elle à voix basse. Bien sûr je ne voulais être nulle part ailleurs qu'à ses côtés. Je savais à quel point les prochaines minutes allaient être dures pour elle, alors je la serrai une dernière fois dans mes bras avant de disparaître derrière la maison. Tandis que je montai à sa fenêtre, j'entendis la voix de Charlie. Il demandait des nouvelles de Jacob et ses pensées s'emmêlèrent avec de l'inquiétude lorsqu'il remarqua son expression.

« Il va bien », assura Bella. Je me demandai si Charlie remarqua la façon dont sa voix se brisa.

« Mais que s'est-il passé? Toi? Qu'as-tu? »

Maintenant plus certain que Jacob était la cause du chagrin de Bella, l'esprit de Charlie bondit entre plusieurs scénarios différents. La plupart d'entre eux m'impliquaient ainsi qu'un large éventail de choses que je ne dirais ou que je ne ferais jamais; j'essayais de ne pas me sentir offensé. De toute évidence, je ne faisais aucun progrès dans son livre d'approbation.

« Rien, papa », dit Bella la voix toujours tremblante. « Simplement, j'ai dû… aborder quelques sujets… déplaisants avec Jacob. »

Il comprit immédiatement ce que Bella disait; elle m'avait choisi et avait éclairci ce choix avec Jacob. Je pus presque sentir la goutte qui fit déborder le vase tandis que je devenais officiellement la personne que Charlie aimait le moins.

« Tu ne crois pas que tu aurais pu choisir un autre moment? », demanda-t-il.

« Si. Sauf que je n'avais pas le choix… »

Bella se retint juste à temps avant de dire quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas que Charlie entende. Il ne pouvait pas savoir que les moments de Bella avec Jacob étaient comptés et qu'elle considérait finalement celui-ci comme le dernier. « Il a fallu que je me décide… parfois, le compromis est exclu. »

Je n'avais jamais été en mesure d'entendre clairement les pensées de Charlie, donc je fus complètement stupéfait d'entendre son esprit prononcer des mots à voix haute.

_Donc, c'est vraiment fini. Elle va partir avec Edward, je le sais. Je vais la perdre._

Je me demandais ce que son visage montrait à ce moment-là, et si Bella avait une idée de ce qu'il pensait. Évidemment, nous savions tous les deux que je n'étais pas celui que Charlie voulait pour Bella, mais ça ne m'avait pas traversé l'esprit qu'il s'attendait à ce que nous disparaissions tout simplement ensemble. J'aurais voulu descendre en bas et faire les choses correctement. Je devrais avoir la bénédiction de Charlie en lui demandant officiellement la main de sa fille. Il ne devrait pas avoir peur que nous prenions la fuite une nuit ensemble. Aucun père ne le devrait. Puis, je me sentis encore plus méprisable en réalisant que même si je faisais les choses de la bonne façon – même si j'obtenais la permission de Charlie et qu'il serait là pour la faire descendre l'allée et donner sa main – le fait restait que Bella et moi _allions_ inévitablement disparaître. À cause de moi et de ma vie déplorable, Charlie n'allait jamais revoir sa fille après sa transformation. Il allait la perdre, juste comme il le craignait.

Durant mon moment de dégoût de moi-même, j'avais manqué les bonnes nuits que Bella avait dits à Charlie, et elle était maintenant dans les escaliers. Je l'entendis trébucher et j'ouvris la porte lorsqu'un autre sanglot secoua son corps. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues comme ses yeux fatigués essayèrent de se fixer sur le bracelet que Jacob lui avait offert. Elle mania frénétiquement le fermoir et je tendis ma main pour prendre la sienne dans la mienne.

« Non, Bella. Il fait partie de celle que tu es. »

Elle s'effondra dans mes bras et je la tins fermement tandis que sa peine la submergea à nouveau. Elle ne remarqua probablement même pas quand je nous déplaçai vers le rocking chair dans lequel je m'étais assis il y avait de cela une éternité. Je repensai à ce premier matin, lorsque je ne pouvais pas croire qu'elle avait vraiment voulu que je reste avec elle toute la nuit. Qu'elle avait eu suffisamment confiance en moi pour s'endormir à côté de moi. La façon dont elle m'avait regardé ce matin-là avait été un des plus grands moments de ma vie. Elle avait facilement accepté mon attention inébranlable, même si elle ne voulait l'attention de personne d'autre, et la joie dans ses yeux quand elle s'était rendue compte que j'étais là pour rester, pour toujours à la regarder et à l'aimer.

Je m'assis dans ce même rocking chair et regardai Bella pleurer pour son meilleur ami – le loup qui l'avait sauvée, le garçon qui l'aimait – et je me demandais, comme je l'avais déjà fait auparavant, à quel point Bella pouvait vraiment me vouloir _moi_. J'avais fait ça. Je lui causais cette douleur. Être avec celui que vous aimez ne devrait jamais vous obliger à renoncer à tout le reste de votre vie, mais parce qu'elle m'aimait, elle le faisait. Après environ une heure, j'entendis les pas de Charlie près de la porte de la chambre de Bella. Je nous déplaçai rapidement vers le lit et je me préparai à aller me cacher, juste au cas où il déciderait de jeter un œil sur elle. Cependant, après l'avoir entendu pleurer, il décida de ne pas entrer et de se retirer dans sa chambre. Je n'avais jamais entendu Charlie allumer la radio dans sa chambre, mais ce soir il ne pouvait tout simplement pas écouter sa fille pleurer.

À un moment durant la nuit, je pensai que Bella avait dérivé dans les bras de Morphée. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement et caressai ses cheveux, mais un instant plus tard, elle commença à trembler de façon inexplicable. J'eus peur qu'elle pleure encore, mais je réalisai rapidement que le son se rapprochait du rire. Cependant, il était sans humour, il se rapprochait de l'hystérie. Je paniquai, me demandant si quelque chose en elle s'était finalement brisé avec toute cette effusion d'émotion.

« Bella? Bella, mon amour, est-ce que ça va? »

Ses yeux étaient vitreux et je doutais qu'elle puisse même m'entendre. Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux, mais ils étaient déjà emmêlés et cela ne fit qu'empirer les choses. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je souhaitai pouvoir lire dans ses pensées et découvrir qu'est-ce qui avait emmené un tel changement dans son humeur. Un instant plus tard, je sentis mon téléphone vibrer, et je vis un message d'Alice.

« Je peux voir que cette nuit est difficile et j'en suis désolée. Cependant, souviens-toi que ça passera. Et aussi, essaye de te rappeler qu'elle n'est pas seulement émotionnellement vidée, mais privée de sommeil aussi. Elle ne s'est pas reposée depuis le combat. Donne-lui du temps. Elle ira bien bientôt, je te le promets. »

En fermant mon téléphone, je sentis Bella se détendre légèrement. Son hystérie semblait s'être calmée et j'accueillis volontiers ses larmes silencieuses. Au moins, je les comprenais celles-là. Comme elle pressa sa joue contre mon torse, mon esprit commença à errer et je me mis à penser à quoi elle avait ressemblé lorsque je l'avais laissé. Je me sentais coupable de même penser à ça au milieu de sa souffrance, mais il était impossible de ne pas comparer cette réaction à celle qu'elle avait en ce moment. Bien sûr, je n'avais pas été là pour en être témoin au premier rang, mais Jacob en avait un souvenir très vif et il l'avait très bien partagé avec moi. On ne pouvait nier que Bella avait été dévasté par mon départ, mais après avoir vu son chagrin de ce soir, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de voir la différence. Quand j'étais parti elle avait paru vide et éteinte, mais la scène que j'observais en ce moment était presque violente. Lorsque je lui avais dit au revoir, Bella était devenue une coquille vide, mais maintenant qu'elle avait dit au revoir à Jacob, elle se tordait de douleur. Je ne pouvais que spéculer sur laquelle des réactions était la pire et je finis par me demander la seule question qui importait : avait-elle fait le bon choix?

De toute évidence, elle souhaitait nous avoir tous les deux dans sa vie. C'était ce qu'elle avait bêtement essayé de faire depuis très longtemps déjà. Cependant, certaines choses étaient impossibles, et dès qu'elle les avait acceptées, elle avait fait son choix. Je ne me leurrais pas en pensant que la décision était seulement pour moi. Je savais qu'elle choisissait ma famille ainsi que notre mode de vie, bien que même si je vivais encore un millier d'années, je ne pourrai jamais comprendre pourquoi elle choisissait de vivre comme nous le faisions. D'autant plus qu'il y avait une autre vie, pas toute à fait normal, mais se rapprochant beaucoup plus de la normalité, tout comme elle soit dit en passant. Elle pourrait être avec Jacob, être témoin de son existence surnaturelle sans avoir à y adhérer. Elle pourrait garder son humanité et tous les liens humains qui allaient avec. Peut-être que la violence de sa réaction, l'hystérie absolue, était un produit de la compréhension de ce à quoi elle renonçait en restant avec moi.

Je savais qu'elle aimait Jacob, et je m'attendais certainement à ce qu'elle fasse son deuil de lui, mais il était tout à fait possible qu'elle fasse aussi le deuil de la vie qu'elle aurait pu avoir avec lui. C'était la vie qu'elle aurait eue si je l'avais laissé seule dès le début, comme je l'aurais dû. C'était la vie que Charlie voulait pour elle et celle dont il aurait pu faire partie. Il y avait tant de raisons pour que Bella s'unisse à Jacob, bien plus que pour qu'elle s'unisse à moi, et peut-être que lui dire au revoir lui avait finalement fait voir ça.

Perdu dans mes pensées inquiètes, je ne me rappelai pas le moment exact où Bella finit par s'endormir. Toute la nuit, mes doigts caressèrent sa peau et ses cheveux tandis que je sentais le doute m'assaillir comme il ne m'avait pas assailli depuis les premiers jours de notre relation. Peut-être que ça l'avait pris lorsqu'elle avait prononcé les mots, lorsqu'elle avait dit au revoir à Jacob en termes on ne peut plus clairs. Peut-être que c'était là qu'elle avait changé d'avis comme j'avais si souvent eu peur qu'elle le fasse. Peut-être qu'elle allait se réveiller et que l'avenir qu'Alice avait si clairement vu aurait disparu. Après tout, elle ne voyait que les choix de Bella, et il n'était jamais trop tard pour qu'elle change d'avis. Et si elle se réveillait et qu'elle réalisait à quoi elle renonçait? Est-ce que sa nuit de chagrin allait lui apporté un matin de lucidité? Le lever du soleil serait-il la fin pour nous? Consumé par le doute et la peur, je faillis me retirer dans le rocking chair et attendre mon sort comme je l'avais déjà fait une fois. Mais si ça devait être le point tournant – si Alice, moi-même et tout le monde, avions eu tort – si ça devait être ma dernière nuit avec Bella, alors il n'y avait rien dans l'univers qui allait m'arracher à elle.

Lorsqu'un début de lumière du jour commença à se glisser par la fenêtre, instinctivement, je rapprochai Bella, essayant de m'accrocher aussi longtemps que je le pouvais. Je voulais la garder dans l'obscurité de la nuit, là où elle était encore mienne, là où elle voulait encore de moi. Malgré mes efforts désespérés, il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'elle ne commence à remuer. Ses yeux secs mais vitreux rencontrèrent les miens. Son épuisement ne s'était pas dissipé durant ses quelques heures de sommeil. Je ne savais pas par où commencer, mais lorsqu'elle souffla un tendu : « hé », je sentis ma poitrine se serrer. Je m'attendais à moitié à ce qu'elle éclate en sanglots et me brise le cœur une fois de plus.

Quand je ne dis rien, elle esquissa un sourire, mais il fut aussi tendu que ses mots. « Non, je vais bien. Ça ne va pas recommencer. »

* * *

Haaaa, c'est le retour de la traductrice sadique… Mais non, je voulais juste faire durer le plaisir un peu plus longtemps et en plus vous n'auriez pas eu le chapitre aussi tôt sinon. ;-/

En début de chapitre, je remercie toutes celles qui m'ont laissé une review pour le chapitre précédent. Malheureusement, je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps de vous répondre personnellement comme à mon habitude car ces temps-ci, ma vie est bien chargée. J'en suis vraiment attristé car j'aime bien communiquer avec vous, mais comme j'ai à peine le temps de traduire… Mais sachez que j'adore le lien virtuel qui s'est créé entre nous au fil du temps et que j'adore toujours autant lire vos commentaire sur les traductions que je choisis.

Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt pour la vraie finale de cette MAGNIFIQUE fiction.

Bisous xoxo

Miss Lunatik


	40. Chapitre 25 Besoins Suite

Bonjour tout le monde. J'ai mis vraiment beaucoup de temps à traduire ce dernier chapitre. Par manque de temps? En partie. Mais aussi parce que j'ai redouté le point final à cette traduction qui me tient énormément à cœur. Il m'est énormément difficile de vous quitter ici même si ce n'est qu'une traduction. J'aime tellement le travail qu'à fait ForksVampireGirl que je passerais encore beaucoup de temps à traduire l'esprit d'Edward. Mais comme on dit toute bonne chose à une fin, alors savourez bien ce chapitre. Rappelez-vous nous avons laissez nos deux tourtereaux au réveille de Bella après la nuit agitée de cette dernière.

* * *

**SUITE DU CHAPITRE 25 – BESOINS**

Ma bouche faillit s'ouvrir pour argumenter. Elle n'avait eu aucun contrôle sur la vague d'émotions de la nuit dernière et je ne voyais pas comment elle pouvait promette de les contrôler maintenant. Mais, je m'arrêtai parce que je n'allais pas dire quelque chose qui la ferais sentir coupable. Si elle avait changé d'avis, si elle voulait une vie avec Jacob, je n'allais pas faire la même chose que lui.

« Désolée de t'avoir imposé ce spectacle », dit-elle timidement. « Ce n'était pas fair-play. »

J'aurais dû savoir qu'elle n'aurait pas besoin de moi pour se sentir coupable. Bella était toujours trop prompt à jeter le blâme sur elle-même. Je pris son visage entre mes mains, et en regardant profondément dans ses yeux, je pus voir notre avenir. Je la vis debout à mes côtés pendant que nous échangions nos vœux. Je sentis ses bras autour de moi comme nous nous unissions ensemble de toutes les manières possibles. J'imaginai ses yeux rouges puis or, rejoignant ma famille dans notre existence infinie. À cet instant, je sus du plus profond de moi-même – de _l'âme_ que Bella croyait que j'avais toujours – que nous devions partager cette vie. Si elle voulait toujours de moi, après tout ce que nous avions vécu, alors je ne perdrais pas une seconde de plus. J'allais l'épouser aujourd'hui, fuir avec elle, ou lui faire l'amour. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, elle n'avait qu'à le dire.

« Bella, es-tu _sûre_ de toi? D'avoir fait le bon choix? Je ne t'ai jamais vu souffrir autant. »

Le poids de ma question m'écrasa, m'étrangla. Je sentis ses doigts caresser mes lèvres pour me faire taire si jamais j'avais eu autre chose à dire.

« Oui », dit-elle simplement. Je voulais que ce soit assez. Je voulais bannir tous mes doutes avec cet unique mot, mais j'avais besoin de plus. Notre avenir était entre ses mains, et j'avais besoin qu'elle soit aussi certaine que moi. Depuis longtemps, je savais que je ne pouvais pas exister sans elle, et je devais être certain qu'elle ressentait la même chose.

« Je me demande… si cela est tellement douloureux, comment sais-tu que c'est la bonne décision? »

« Je sais seulement que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, Edward. »

« Mais… »

Elle secoua la tête avec une expression concentrée. « Tu ne comprends pas. Si c'était mieux, tu serais sûrement assez courageux ou assez fort pour te passer de ma présence. Moi, en revanche, je ne serai jamais capable d'un tel sacrifice. Il faut que je sois à ton côté. C'est ma seule façon d'exister. »

Ses mots étaient tout ce que je voulais entendre, tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Mais mes craintes qui avaient fait surfaces au cours de la nuit avaient leurs propres vies et étaient difficiles à détruire.

« Passe-moi ce livre, veux-tu? », dit-elle en pointant la table de chevet.

« Encore? », demandai-je en lui tendant la copie en lambeaux des _Haut de Hurlevent_.

« Je souhaite juste trouver un extrait que je me suis rappelé… histoire de voir comment c'est exprimé. » J'observai les yeux de Bella lire les mots qu'elle avait lus tant de fois. J'essayais de comprendre pourquoi elle avait besoin des mots de quelqu'un d'autre pour me dire quelque chose que j'avais si désespérément besoin d'entendre d'elle. Et puis, combien de fois m'étais-je récité Shakespeare ou Byron lorsque mes propres mots m'avaient laissés tombés. Parfois l'expliquer nous-même était hors de portée et nous devions chercher chez les grands écrivains et les poètes pour le dire de la bonne façon.

Lorsque Bella trouva les mots qu'elle cherchait, elle prit une profonde inspiration. « Cathy est un monstre, mais elle a pigé certains trucs. ''Si tous les autres mouraient mais que lui restait, je continuerais d'être; si tous les autres survivaient mais que lui disparaissait, l'univers me deviendrait étranger.'' »

Elle hocha doucement la tête, plus pour elle-même. « Je ne peux qu'approuver ce qu'elle dit ici », murmura-t-elle. « Et je connais moi aussi celui sans lequel je ne pourrais vivre. »

Je compris et je me sentis stupide de ne pas avoir compris dès le début. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans moi, et elle le pensait vraiment. Soudainement, tout prenait un sens. J'avais passé la nuit à me demander ce qui était le pire – les crises et les sanglots causés par le chagrin d'avoir perdu Jacob ou la coquille vide qu'elle était devenue quand je l'avais quitté – mais maintenant je savais. La question n'était pas de savoir ce qui était mieux ou pire, mais plutôt ce que sa vie était sans nous. Sans Jacob, elle ressentait de la douleur et du chagrin, mais elle était toujours vivante. Elle était en vie, elle respirait, elle avait des sentiments. Cependant, sans moi, elle avait disparue. Sa vie n'était plus une vie, et son monde s'était complétement dissout, tout comme le mien lorsque j'avais cru l'avoir perdue pour toujours.

Je saisis le livre de sa main et le lançai sur le bureau. Je pris Bella dans mes bras en souriant et je dus me rappeler ma force afin de ne pas l'écraser dans mon enthousiasme. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était la tenir fermement et ne jamais la lâcher. Ma vie, mon amour, mon tout. Je ne douterai plus jamais d'elle.

« Heathcliff a aussi ses sommets », dis-je en l'attirant fermement contre moi. Si jamais c'était trop serré, elle ne protesta pas. « ''Je _ne peux_ vivre sans ma vie! Je _ne peux_ vivre sans mon âme! '' »

« Exactement. » Je pus sentir son sourire contre mon torse. Même à travers ma joie, mon cerveau n'arrêta pas de tourner, essayant de trouver un moyen pour elle de tout avoir; sa vie avec moi, mais ses amis et sa famille. Il devait y avoir _quelque chose_ que je manquais.

« Je ne tolérerai pas que tu souffres, Bella, alors… » J'étais content qu'elle m'arrête parce que je ne savais vraiment pas ce que j'aurais _peut-être_ pu inventer. J'estimais déjà avoir épuisé toutes nos possibilités.

« Non, Edward. J'ai tout bousillé, et je vais devoir exister avec ça. Mais je ne doute pas de ce que je désire, ni de ce dont j'ai besoin… ni de ce que je vais faire, là maintenant. »

« Et qu'allons-_nous_ faire? »

Elle sourit et je fus heureux de voir qu'elle accepte que tout ce que l'un de nous ferait à partir de maintenant et pour toujours nous le ferions ensemble. Avec un léger soupir qui ne lui enleva pas le sourire, elle dit : « Nous allons voir Alice. »

Je faillis rire. Je suppose que si j'avais été en état de penser clairement la nuit dernière, le message d'Alice m'aurait réconforté. Même si elle n'avait pas vu ce qui s'était passé entre Bella et Jacob, je savais qu'elle avait vu les conséquences, et elle m'avait tout de même assuré que Bella surmonterait le chagrin qu'elle ressentait. J'avais juste été beaucoup trop affligé par la détresse de Bella pour comprendre.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes chez moi, Alice jaillit du porche en rayonnant. Je compris qu'elle n'avait jamais douté sur notre avenir à moi et Bella.

_Quand vas-tu commencer à m'écouter?,_ pensa-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel un peu avant de se diriger vers Bella.

« Merci, Bella! »

« Du calme! J'ai encore quelques réserves à émettre. »

« Oui, oui, oui, je suis au courant. » Bien sûr qu'elle était au courant. Et elle ne s'en souciait même pas un peu. « Je n'ai que jusqu'au treize août au plus tard, tu as un droit de veto sur la liste des invités, et si je dépasse les bornes en quoi que ce soit, tu ne me parleras plus jamais. »

Bella sembla déroutée durant une fraction de seconde, puis elle soupira. Je suppose que cela prenait quelques décennies à vraiment s'habituer à avoir une sœur qui vous connaissait aussi bien que vous vous connaissiez vous-même.

« Bon, je constate que tu connais les règles. »

« Ne te bile pas, Bella. Ça sera impeccable. Tu veux voir ta robe? »

On aurait dit que le cœur de Bella voulait sortir de sa poitrine et ses joues commencèrent à perdre de leur couleur. Je dévisageai Alice, mais rien n'allait lui faire changer ses plans à ce moment.

« Bien sûr », réussi à dire Bella en s'étranglant, et Alice sourit d'un air provoquant.

_Tu vois, elle va bien._

« Excuse-moi, mais quand m'as-tu acheté une robe? »

Je serrai fermement la main de Bella. Elle essayait très fort de rester calme.

« Ces choses-là ne s'improvisent pas. Certes, je n'étais _certaine_ de rien, mais mes doutes étaient assez sérieux pour… »

Elle ne se laissa pas berner. « Quand? »

« Perrine Bruyère a une liste d'attente longue comme le bras. Les vêtements de qualité exigent du temps. Si je n'avais pas anticipé, tu aurais été obligée de te fringuer en prêt-à-porter! »

Maintenant, Alice creusait officiellement sa propre tombe. Cependant, elle savait probablement mieux que personne que Bella ne voulait vraiment pas entendre depuis combien de temps Alice planifiait tout ça. En fait, même si je ne savais pas exactement quand ses plans avaient commencés, j'étais à peu près certain qu'ils avaient commencés avant même ma demande en mariage.

« Perrine qui? », demanda Bella.

« Ce n'est pas la plus prestigieuse des maisons de haute couture, Bella, alors inutile de piquer une crise. Mais elle est prometteuse et se spécialise dans ce dont j'avais besoin. »

« Je ne pique pas de crise. »

« Non, en effet. » Alice s'arrêta un instant et je l'écoutai se concentrer sur l'avenir immédiat de Bella. _Non, pas l'intention de se défiler avec lui sans me le dire. Humm…_ Une fois qu'elle fut convaincue que Bella voulait toujours un grand mariage blanc, elle se tourna vers moi.

« Toi, dégage! »

« Pourquoi? », demanda Bella d'une voix nerveuse pour la première fois depuis que nous étions arrivés. « Voyons, Bella », dit-elle avec désapprobation. « La tradition! Il n'est pas censé voir la robe avant le grand jour!

Je lançai un autre regard à Alice qu'elle ignora complètement. Je doutais que Bella veuille rester seule avec Alice quand elle était totalement en mode planification de mariage, et je ne voulais vraiment pas être séparé de Bella.

« Je m'en fiche », protesta Bella. « En plus il l'a déjà vue dans tes pensées. Mais bon, puisque tu insistes… »

Mon cœur se serra lorsque je réalisai que Bella était vraiment disposée à mettre tous ses sentiments de côtés pour rendre Alice heureuse. Et j'étais là, débout, à laisser faire ça. Mes yeux étaient fixés sur Bella, mais avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Alice me poussa vers l'arrière. Je vis à peine Bella hocher la tête avant que la porte me claque au nez.

_Et ne t'avise pas de jeter un coup d'œil,_ dit-elle d'un ton chantant. Elle profitait à fond de sa victoire, parce que malgré ce que Bella avait présumé, je n'avais pas vu la robe. J'avais une vague idée de ce qu'Alice avait vu, ainsi que quelque uns de ses propres détails de design, mais elle avait fait très attention à ne pas penser au produit fini. Je la verrais pour la première fois lorsque Bella allais marcher dans l'allée.

J'attendis dans le couloir à une distance respectable, concentrer à ne rien écouter que je n'étais pas supposé entendre. Je me concentrai plutôt sur Esmé et Carlisle, qui étaient tous les deux dans le bureau de ce dernier. Ils profitaient toujours du soulagement que notre famille soit saine et sauf ainsi que du fait qu'il n'y avait plus de danger dans notre futur proche. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps que notre famille pouvait se détendre, et ils étaient plus que prêt à le faire. Esmé était également très excitée à propos du mariage et de pouvoir avoir enfin la chance d'accueillir officiellement Bella dans la famille. Elle avait des idées de cadeaux assez extravagantes pour notre mariage, mais cela ne m'étonna pas vraiment venant de quelqu'un dont le mari lui avait donné une île.

C'était mignon de les entendre parler si tendrement de Bella. Ils la considéraient tous les deux comme leur propre fille depuis un bon moment déjà, et cela ne fit que me rendre encore plus certain que Bella appartenait à notre monde. Il était vrai qu'elle renonçait à sa famille et à ses amis, mais elle obtenait en retour une famille, et pas n'importe quelle famille, mais celle qui lui avait démontrée à maintes reprises qu'ils allaient la protéger et lutter pour elle, peu importe le coût. Peut-être que cela faisait partie de sa décision depuis le début, et que j'étais celui qui était resté deux pas en arrière.

« Esmé! », entendis-je Alice appeler avec enthousiasme. Elle apparut et disparut en un éclair sans me jeter un seul regard. Elle avait des projets de mariage dans la tête et je n'avais clairement rien à faire avec eux. Après tout, je n'étais que le marié, non? J'aurais pu en être offensé, mais lorsque je vis le visage souriant de Bella, rien d'autre n'importa.

« Tu es vraiment, vraiment adorable », dis-je

« Elle semble si heureuse. »

Cette phrase était assez simple, mais j'entendis les non-dits derrière elle. Alice était heureuse, ainsi qu'Esmé et Carlisle, et j'étais certainement extatique. Mais Bella ne l'était pas. Je tendis les mains pour prendre doucement son visage en coupe pour vraiment regarder son expression. Elle ne faisait pas de crise ou ne protestait contre rien de ce qu'Alice avait suggéré. Elle souriait et acceptait tout sans sourciller, mais elle n'était pas heureuse. Au mieux, elle était tolérante, et ce n'était pas une bonne façon de commencer notre vie ensemble.

Une idée commença à se former, une idée qui pourrait peut-être tout changer, et je savais que si elle devenait plus claire, Alice la verrait.

« Sortons », dis-je en agissant par instinct, un chemin que je m'étais rarement permis. « Allons à notre clairière. »

Même si je vis un éclair de confusion dans les yeux de Bella, elle n'argumenta pas. Puis, elle me fit le premier vrai sourire de toute la journée, et je sus que j'avais fait le bon choix. « Je n'ai plus à me cacher? »

« Non, le danger est vraiment passé. » Cela seule était une raison suffisante pour célébrer, et j'étais plus qu'heureux de partager cette célébration avec ma future femme.

Je pris Bella dans mes bras et commençai à courir. Je ne me permis pas de penser à mon idée furtive, de peur qu'Alice essaye de m'arrêter. Toutes mes pensées furent axées sur nous, nous rendant à notre clairière. C'était le seul endroit où je voulais que nous soyons, le seul endroit où je savais que nous serions complètement seuls. C'était la chose la plus importante, parce que c'était la seule chose que je savais certaine, personne – pas Alice, ou Jacob, ou même moi-même – n'allait désormais influencer les choix de Bella.

Lorsque nous atteignîmes la clairière, Bella et moi nous nous étendîmes dans l'herbe, l'un contre l'autre en nous donnant la main, les yeux rivés vers le ciel paisible. Ses doigts caressaient furtivement le dos de ma main et pendant que les nuages dérivaient au-dessus de nous, je réfléchissais à la meilleure façon de commencer la conversation qui lui ferait dire ce que je voulais savoir.

« Le treize août? », demandai-je. J'attendis le frisson qui venait habituellement lorsque je mentionnais quelque chose qui avait à voir avec le mariage, mais elle haussa simplement les épaules.

« Un mois avant mon anniversaire. »

Je soupirai. Toujours aussi axée sur le détail de l'âge. Il n'y avait probablement rien que je pouvais lui dire pour lui faire comprendre, mais j'étais certain qu'après quelques décennies elle réaliserait que les années humaines qui nous séparaient dans notre vie éternelle était minuscules.

« Esmé a trois ans de plus que Carlisle », tentai-je. « Tu le savais? » Elle secoua la tête. « Pour eux, l'âge ne fait aucune différence. »

Elle réfléchit durant une minute et je supposais qu'elle emmènerait un nouvel argument. Pourquoi dix-neuf serait tellement pire que dix-huit. Mais lorsqu'elle parla, ses mots me prirent par surprise.

« Mon âge n'est plus si important. Je suis prête. J'ai choisi une vie, j'ai envie de la commencer. »

J'étais ravi d'entendre qu'elle ne voulait pas se précipiter dans des choses simplement parce qu'elle avait peur de vieillir, et c'était presque qu'assez pour me faire perdre le fil de mon idée. En passant mes doigts dans ses cheveux, je me rappelai rapidement que ce n'était pas ce que je voulais savoir. Je voulais savoir s'il y avait une partie d'elle qui voulait vraiment se marier ou si elle essayait seulement de faire plaisir à tout le monde. La clarté de la vision d'Alice m'avait fait penser que Bella pensait comme moi, mais à les regarder ensemble aujourd'hui, je m'étais rendu compte que j'avais encore eu tort.

« Veto sur la liste des invités? », demandai-je en essayant de revenir sur le mariage.

« Ce n'est pas fondamental, mais… Alice comptait peut-être convier quelques loups garous. Je me suis posé des questions… sur Jake. Il se sentirait peut-être _obligé_ de venir, pour ne pas me vexer… je ne pense pas qu'il devrait subir cette épreuve. »

Ce fut à ce moment-là, en l'écoutant expliquer quelque chose qui aurait dû être si simple, que je réalisai à quel point elle mettait ses désirs et ses besoins de côté. Elle ne voulait pas qu'Alice ait à se soucier de qui inviter, elle ne voulait pas que Jacob ait à décider de venir ou non. Et le plus pénible de tout, c'était qu'elle ne savait même pas comment me parler de ses préoccupations parce qu'elle avait peur que je sois offensé.

Rapidement, je fis basculer Bella sur moi, appuyant sa poitrine contre la mienne. Il fallait que je la regarder dans les yeux. Il fallait que je comprenne ses préoccupations en ne regardant qu'elle.

« Explique-moi un peu, Bella. Pourquoi as-tu finalement décidé de laisser à Alice la bride sur le cou? »

« Tu n'étais pas là, Edward! Tu n'as pas entendu comment Charlie a parlé. Comme si… Comme s'il _savait_ ce que nous avons prévu. Il m'a dit qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait me perdre. Il m'a fait promettre de lui dire avant que je fasse quelque chose d'important, avant que je parte avec toi. Il tremblait presque. Je ne peux simplement pas partir sans laisser de traces. Sans aucune explication. Peut-être qu'il supposerait que nous sommes partis nous marier à Las Vegas, mais il ne pourrait pas en être certain. Peut-être que tu n'es pas celui qu'il préfère, mais je pense qu'il est quand même juste qu'il sache que j'ai fait mon choix. Que je vais passer ma vie avec toi. Après tout, il est le père de la mariée. Il serait injuste de laisser Charlie en dehors de cela. »

Elle s'arrêta avant d'ajouter avec un soupir : « Pareil pour Renée et Phil, donc. Et puis, Alice a le droit de s'amuser. Ces adieux dans les règles faciliteront peut-être les choses à Charlie. Même s'il estime que c'est trop tôt, je ne souhaite pas le frustrer de la perspective de mener sa fille à l'autel. »

Finalement, je vis le tressaillement révélateur; l'air qu'elle avait sur son visage me disait que tout ça n'était pas pour elle. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et continua à justifier sa décision. « Au moins, ma famille, mes amis seront au courant de mon choix, de la part que je suis en droit de leur révéler. Ils sauront que je t'ai élu, que toi et moi serons ensemble. Que je serai heureuse, quel que soit l'endroit où je me trouverai. C'est le moins que je puisse leur donner, à mon avis. »

Il y avait plus, et je le savais sans qu'elle le dise. Elle savait ce que signifiait pour moi commencer notre vie ensemble correctement. Ou plutôt mon idée du « correctement ». Je touchai son visage et regardai dans ses yeux en pensant à toutes les choses qu'elle voulait pour ceux qu'elle aimait. Elle voulait que ses parents sachent qu'elle était heureuse avec la vie qu'elle avait choisie, elle voulait qu'Alice ait du plaisir à jouer les organisatrices de mariage. Elle voulait que j'aie le mariage que je croyais que nous méritions, et seulement après tout ça elle allait obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Ce n'était pas comme ça que notre vie commune devrait commencer.

Je réalisai alors que c'était juste ça – comment notre vie devrait commencer? Soudain tout devint clair. Notre vie ne devrait pas commencer avec Bella donnant un spectacle pour sa famille et ses amis, et non plus en essayant d'accomplir une autre de mes demandes égoïstes. Elle en sacrifiait déjà beaucoup pour moi, alors de quel droit en demandais-je encore? Je savais ce que je voulais dire, mais il y avait tellement d'autres facteurs qui rentraient en ligne de compte maintenant – Charlie, Renée, Alice – et je n'étais pas certain qu'enlever mes désirs de l'équation allait la faire changer d'avis. Pourtant, je savais que je devais essayer. Il fallait qu'elle sache que ma seule priorité était son bonheur.

La ligne entre ce qu'elle voulait et ce qu'elle voulait par amour pour les autres était mince, mais il y avait deux choses que je savais avec une certitude absolue. Bella voulait que je la transforme moi-même et elle ne voulait pas attendre. La seule chose qu'elle voulait attendre, c'était que nous soyons ensemble de _toutes_ les manières possibles. Ce qui bien sûr, était l'unique chose que je refusais obstinément. Mais peut-être était-ce la clé? Si je cédais, si je lui donnais ce qu'elle m'avait demandé le soir que nous nous étions fiancés, peut-être que tout le reste se mettrait en place. Et Bella pourrait me rejoindre à jamais comme elle le voulait. Depuis si longtemps, j'essayais de prendre des décisions pour elle ou de la convaincre de voir le monde à ma façon, mais à chaque fois, je n'avais fait qu'empirer les choses. Il était temps que j'arrête de penser et de raisonner et que j'essaye de voir le monde à travers les yeux de Bella.

« Le marché ne tient plus », dis-je fermement.

« Quoi? Tu te défiles? Non! »

« Je ne me défile pas, Bella. Je respecterai ma parole. Mais toi, je te libère de la tienne. Ce sera ce que tu voudras, sans obligation de ta part. »

« Pourquoi ce revirement? »

« Tu essayes de faire plaisir à tout le monde. Moi, je me fiche des autres, seul _ton_ bonheur m'intéresse. Je me chargerai d'apprendre la nouvelle à Alice. Elle ne te culpabilisera pas, je te le jure. »

Alice ne me laissera jamais en paix durant le reste de l'éternité, mais je m'assurerai que le blâme ne tombe pas sur Bella.

« Mais je… »

« Non. Nous allons procéder en fonction de tes règles, puisque les miennes ne fonctionnent pas. Je t'ai accusée d'être têtue, or je ne vaux pas mieux. Je me suis accroché comme un crétin à ce que j'estimais le mieux pour toi, et je n'ai fait que te blesser, profondément, trop souvent. » Je pris une profonde inspiration parce que ce que j'allais dire ensuite allait sceller son destin. Même si c'était un destin qu'elle avait choisi, je me sentais pourtant comme un monstre de le dire à voix haute. « Nous agirons à ta guise, parce que je passe mon temps à me tromper. Nous allons accéder à tes désirs, Bella. Cette nuit. Aujourd'hui. Le plus tôt sera le mieux. J'en parlerai à Carlisle. S'il te donne assez de morphine, ça ira sans doute. Ça mérite qu'on essaye. » J'essayai de cacher mon angoisse, mais la pensée que Bella allait passer par là, même avec l'aide de la morphine, était presque trop lourde à porter.

« Non, Edward… »

Elle commença à protester, mais il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière possible. Je savais ce que je devais faire. Bella donnait sa vie pour moi, donc je ne pouvais rien lui refuser. Je touchai ses lèvres avec mon doigt et me rappelai silencieusement que nous avions passé à travers beaucoup de choses que je n'avais pas cru avoir la force de traverser. La première était arrivée dans la clairière quand cela me semblait être un grand exploit d'être tout simplement à côté d'elle et de calmer ma soif. Maintenant, avec mon amour, ma vie à côté de moi, je savais que j'allais trouver un moyen de tout lui donner sans me perdre.

« Chut mon amour. Je n'ai pas oublié tes autres exigences. »

Mon unique pensée fut de ne pas la blesser lorsque je fourrageai mes doigts dans ses cheveux et l'embrassai avec tout l'amour et la promesse que j'avais besoin de transmettre. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps avant que Bella réponde, même si je savais que je l'avais prise au dépourvu. Lorsqu'elle se fondit contre moi et commença à m'embrasser pour de bon en retour, je sentis mes yeux rouler dans leur orbite. Nous étions si rarement seuls – vraiment seuls – que j'en oubliais pourquoi j'avais dit non pendant si longtemps. Bella était appuyée contre moi, se pressant plus étroitement à chaque respiration, comme si elle ne pouvait pas être assez près. J'arrivais à penser qu'à une seule chose : ma place est ici.

Je ne pris pas consciemment de décision, mais un instant plus tard, lorsque Bella se pressa contre moi de toutes ses forces, je roulai jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve au-dessus d'elle. J'ouvris les yeux, juste assez longtemps pour contempler son visage exquis, puis mes lèvres se retrouvèrent à nouveau sur les siennes. Ses doigts m'agrippèrent si fortement qu'il m'était impossible de ne pas sentir à quel point elle me désirait, et je ne l'avais jamais désirée à ce point. Lorsque je sentis sa tête bouger de gauche à droite je ne compris pas, mais je traînai mes lèvres de sa bouche à son cou pour qu'elle puisse parler.

« Stop, Edward! Attends! »

C'était la dernière chose que je m'attendais à entendre et tout ce que j'arrivai à faire dans ma confusion, fut de chuchoter : « Pourquoi? »

« Je n'ai pas envie de le faire maintenant. »

Je faillis rire. « Vraiment? » Puis pour lui montrer à quel point j'étais septique, j'appuyai à nouveau mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il y avait une frénésie dans son baiser qui ne fit que prouver mon point, mais rapidement, elle exhala et je sentis un changement dans son contact. Ses doigts se desserrèrent de mes cheveux pour ensuite aller s'appuyer contre mon torse. Déconcerté, je m'éloignai d'elle et lorsque nos corps ne furent plus pressés l'un contre l'autre, je compris exactement la profondeur de mon désir pour elle. Chaque centimètre de mon corps était en feu et chaque pensée dans mon esprit me criait pour _plus_.

Je la regardai dans les yeux et lui demandai encore : « Pourquoi? Je t'aime. Je te veux. Maintenant. »

Les yeux de Bella s'élargirent et elle me regarda comme si elle voulait dire quelque chose mais qu'elle n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots. C'était bien. Nous n'avions pas besoin de mots. Prêt à tout pour me rapprocher d'elle, je réduis l'espace qu'il y avait entre nous et pressa ma bouche sur la sienne encore une fois. Il m'était de plus en plus difficile de me rappeler de ma force et avec quelle facilité je pouvais l'écraser, mais j'étais déterminé à garder le contrôle. Je pouvais gérer ça. Il n'y avait aucun instinct plus fort que celui de la protéger. À la fin, je savais que même cela l'emporterait sur le plus passionné des désirs.

« Attends, attends », murmura-t-elle.

Pensant qu'elle était inquiète pour moi et si oui ou non j'étais en contrôle, je secouai la tête en marmonnant : « Ne renonce pas pour moi. »

« Je t'en prie! »

Avec beaucoup de difficulté, je m'éloignai d'elle jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve étendu sur le dos. Aucun de nous de dit un mot tandis que nous essayions inutilement de calmer notre respiration. Je me concentrai à compter les battements de son cœur, mais évidemment, il battait la chamade, ce qui me rappela _pourquoi_ il battait la chamade. Je fermai les yeux et essayai de former une pensée cohérente. Finalement, je me souvins de ce qui nous avait en premier lieu emmené à ce moment; le besoin inébranlable de Bella de faire plaisir aux autres.

« Explique-moi, Bella! Donne-moi une bonne raison, et pas une qui soit moi. »

Elle sembla rire sous cape et j'espérais qu'elle savait que j'étais sérieux. Je ne m'inquiétais plus au sujet de notre arrangement antérieur, ou des délais qui semblaient autrefois si important. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était donner à Bella tout ce qu'elle voulait – et maintenant, je réalisais que c'était tout ce que _je_ voulais – donc nous pouvions commencer notre vie ensemble de la bonne manière.

« Cette étape est très importante », finit-elle par dire. « Je tiens à la réussir. »

« Définition de la réussite? »

« La mienne. »

Je me tournai sur le côté pour être face à elle. Je savais qu'il fallait que je la regarde, pour savoir d'où tout ceci venait. Je ne voyais pas comment elle avait pu complètement changer d'avis dans les dix dernières minutes.

« _Comment_ comptes-tu y parvenir, alors? », demandai-je.

Elle prit ce qui ressemblait à une inspiration de courage et lorsqu'elle parla, il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'une résolution absolue dans sa voix.

« Je tiens à me montrer responsable. À ce que tout soit parfait. Je ne priverai pas Charlie et Renée de ce que je suis en mesure de leur offrir. Et, puisque je dois me marier, je ne refuserai pas son plaisir à Alice. Et je me _donnerai_ à toi de toutes les manières humaines possibles avant que tu ne me transformes en immortelles. J'observe les règles, Edward. Ton âme est beaucoup trop importante à mes yeux pour que je la mette en péril. Tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis. »

Considérant que mon cœur ne battait même pas et que je pensais que ma poitrine allait exploser, elle parlait beaucoup trop logiquement. Le côté le plus responsable de moi savait qu'il ne fallait pas argumenter avec elle, mais il y avait toujours une petite partie qui pensait uniquement à quel point ce serait merveilleux de finalement lâcher prise et de simplement _être_ avec elle. Et cette partie de moi ne semblait pas être capable de rester silencieuse.

« Je te parie que j'y _arriverai_, pourtant. »

« Sauf que tu _n'essayeras_ même pas. Pas en sachant que tout cela est ce dont j'ai vraiment besoin. »

« Tu n'es pas fair-play. »

« Je ne t'ai jamais promis de l'être. » Son sourire réussit à faire taire ce petit, mais très vocal, côté de ma conscience, et je réussis à lui faire un sourire sincère en retour.

« Bon, si jamais tu devais te raviser… »

« Tu seras le premier à en être averti. »

Comme si l'univers confirmait que nous avions pris la bonne décision, le ciel commença à laisser tomber des gouttes de pluie sur nous. Ayant fini notre intermède, Bella fixa le ciel.

« Je te ramène », dis-je à contrecœur en tendant la main pour essuyer une goutte de pluie sur sa joue. Un jour très prochainement, nous n'aurions plus jamais à nous séparer. Je n'aurais plus à la ramener à Charlie, chez elle, dans sa chambre. Ma maison serait sa maison et la fin d'une journée dans notre clairière signifierait uniquement le début de notre nuit ensemble.

« La pluie ne me dérange pas. Elle signifie seulement qu'il est temps d'accomplir un acte extrêmement déplaisant et terriblement dangereux. »

Mon expression se raidit tandis que j'essayai d'imaginer à quel sorte de danger nous pourrions possiblement avoir à faire face. Elle poussa un soupir qui avait un soupçon d'amusement derrière. « Heureusement que les balles ne peuvent pas t'atteindre. Nous allons avoir besoin de cette fichue bague. C'est le moment de mettre Charlie au courant. »

Je ris de soulagement, même si j'aurais peut-être dû être un peu inquiet. Les pensées de Charlie – ou du moins celles sur le fait qu'il ne m'aimait pas – étaient devenues beaucoup plus claires ces derniers temps. Il était probable que j'allais bientôt entendre, très clairement, des choses désagréables qui seraient uniquement dirigées contre moi. En sommes, c'était un petit prix à payer pour l'éternité avec la femme que j'aimais.

« Alors, oui, tu as raison, c'est effectivement périlleux », acquiesçai-je avec un sourire.

Puis mon cœur explosa lorsque je réalisai ce que ça voulait dire. Je pourrais finalement placer la bague de Bella à son doigt en sachant qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais besoin de l'enlever. Plus besoin de se cacher, personne pour remettre en question que Bella était mienne et que j'étais sien. Je fouillai dans ma poche pour récupérer la bague et sentis un autre élan d'émotion quand je vis que les yeux de Bella avaient commencés à se remplirent de larmes. Le sourire ne quitta jamais son visage lorsque je glissai l'anneau à sa place sur son doigt, et ensemble nous quittâmes notre clairière – main dans la main – parfaitement heureux et prêts à commencer le reste de nos vies.

* * *

Et voilà le point final de cette magnifique aventure que j'ai adorée. Merci à vous chères lectrices de m'avoir suivie depuis tout ce temps. Merci de votre support, de vos gentilles paroles, de vos encouragements, et ces derniers temps de votre patience… ;-)

Merci à ForksVampireGirl de m'avoir donnée ma chance dans le monde de la traduction car c'est elle qui m'a autorisé ma 1ere traduction (Midnight Sun Continued) et d'avoir écrit ces extraordinaires pov d'Edward. Ici je dirais que l'élève, en parlant de ForksVampireGirl, a surpassé le maître!

On se retrouve sur les one-shots de Breaking Dawn, mais je ne saurais vous dire quand!

Alors, une petite dernière pour la route…

Bisous xoxo

Miss Lunatik


End file.
